NARUTO SEGUNDA GENERACION
by chikako hanari
Summary: la historia de los hijos de los personajes de naruto. la hija de sasuke y sakura, mikoto, y el hijo de naruto y hinata, minato, son los principales.
1. Chapter 1

los personaje no me pertenecen (no tengo tanta suerte) son de Masashi Kishimoto ( que si tiene suerte)

Naruto trajo a Sasuke devuelta a la aldea, no todos estaban de acuerdo con recibir a Sasuke porque aunque el pidió perdón, algunos lo seguían considerando un traidor. Sakura estaba muy feliz, cuando se vieron…

Sasuke: Sakura… por favor… perdóname…

Sakura: oh Sasuke!... claro que te perdono T.T…

Sakura se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke y se abrazaron por 5 minutos

Sasuke: Sakura… tú… ¿quieres ser…mi novia?

Sakura: …O/O… ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Sasuke: oh Sakura… me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ellos siguieron siendo novios hasta los 20 años ( tenían 16 cuando Sasuke regreso a la aldea)…

Sasuke: Sakura…yo… quería preguntarte…si tu…quieres…cccasasarrtte… casarte con migo…

Sakura: O/O… ¡CLARO QUE SI

En cuanto a Naruto… cuando trajo a Sasuke a la aldea, y se encontraron con Sakura el los dejo solos…

Naruto: ¿ah? ¿Quién está ahí?…Hinata… ¿eres tú?

Hinata: nanaruto-kun O/O

Naruto: n_n ¿Hinata que crees? Pude traer a Sasuke de vuelta… no es genial

Hinata: si Naruto-kun yo sasabia que lo haharias…Naruto-kun… yo queria preguntarte algo…O/O

Naruto: ¿ah? Que pasa Hinata…

Hinata: Naruto-kun (vamos Hinata, tu puedes, no te desmayes ahora, vamos… díselo ya) yo tu quería yo te tú el de es que… u/u…

Naruto: Hinata ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata: O/O ¡S!

Ellos se besaron por 3 minutos se olvidaron de todo… y Hinata cumplio su sueño… ella se lanzo a besar a Naruto…

Hinata: O/O (no puede ser… estoy besando a Naruto)

Naruto: Ah! Hinata… te desmayaste…

-4 años después-

Naruto: Hinata… ¿quieres casarte con migo?

Hinata: O/O SI…

Naruto: oh Hinata, me has hecho el… HINATA, TE DESMAYASTE…

1 año después Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron un hijo, que llamaron Fugaku, y Naruto y Hinata también un hijo al que llamaron Hiashi.

3 años después Naruto y Hinata tuvieron otro hijo que llamaron Minato, y Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron una hija que llamaron Mikoto.


	2. el comienzo de una nueva aventura

Los personajes no me pertenecen U_U son del poderoso, sabio y muy afortunado Masashi Kishimoto-sama…. A mí solo se me ocurrieron los hijos de esos personajes.

(Mikoto y Minato tienen 5 años)

Mikoto vive con su familia en una gran casa, está en el bosque muy cerca de Konoha, ella estaba a varios metros de distancia observando a su padre que le enseñaba a Fugaku el Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu, pero apenas le salía un poco de fuego.

Fugaku: padre, lo siento, no me sale…

Sasuke: no te preocupes… ya saldrá. Vamos te llevare a la academia.

Fugaku: está bien…

Mikoto aprendió los sellos (su madre le había enseñado a controlar su chacra), y se adentró al bosque…ella concentro chakra en su pecho hasta su boca y… soltó demasiado fuego, arrasando con los árboles que estaban enfrente de ella.

Mikoto estaba muy feliz, cuando llego a su casa su hermano ya había llegado (ósea que se tardó mucho en el bosque).

Sasuke- Mikoto… ¿dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados, ya son las 7 de la noche, ya oscureció.

Mikoto-… lo siento padre… estaba caminando en el bosque y no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso…además me quede dormida…

Sasuke: te eh dicho que no pases tanto tiempo en el bosque tu sola, es peligroso, no lo vuelvas a hacer o –fue interrumpido por una voz femenina-

¿?- Vamos Sasuke… es solo una niña, no la regañes así.

Sasuke-oh Sakura…precisamente porque es una niña no puedo dejar que ande sola por el bosque a estas horas.

Sakura- Sasuke… a ella le encanta explorar… además ella querer ser ninja…tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Sasuke-lo se… pero no todavía…

Sakura- Mikoto tu sabes que nos preocupas mucho ¿verdad? Y no queremos que te lastimes, y es por eso que tu padre te regaña… bueno ya no importa, la cena esta lista…

La familia Uchiha se sentó y empezaron a cenar, todos estaban muy callados hasta que a Mikoto se le ocurrió contarle que logro hacer el Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu a su padre.

Mikoto- padre yo…-fue interrumpida por la voz de un niño de 8 años…

Fugaku- padre hoy en la academia hicimos el Bushin no Jutsu y a mí me salió mejor que a todos los demás.

Sasuke- eso es genial hijo, me siento muy orgulloso de ti…-dijo esto con un tono de extrema felicidad y orgullo, y le dio un gran abrazo-

Sakura- muchas felicidades hijo…te daré doble ración de postre Fugaku.

Mikoto se sintió mal al ver que sus padres se sintieran más orgullosos de Fugaku, porque ellos nunca reconocían sus logros, pero ella, siendo digna hija de Sasuke Uchiha, no mostro ningún sentimiento…

Después de cenar, sus padres se fueron al cuarto de Fugaku para leerle un cuento para que se durmiera…por lo tanto, Mikoto tuvo que lavar los platos…cuando termino, ella subió las escaleras, y al ver que sus padres se iban a dormir, sin esperarla para despedirse, ella se sintió demasiado deprimida, desesperada y enojada.

Ella entro llorando a su cuarto, y de tanta desesperación que sentía… se escapó por la ventana… se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, ella no sabía a donde iba, casi no veía por las lágrimas, y trataba de no chocar con los arboles…después de mucho correr por el bosque, ella dejo de llorar y pudo ver que había un acantilado...

Ella se sentó en la horilla y miro hacia abajo

Mikoto- (_valla…no alcanzo a ver el fondo…si caigo desde aquí podría morir…) _pero que estoy pensando… el suicidio es la forma más cobarde de escapar de los problemas… y yo no soy cobarde…

Mikoto se levantó… pero por mirar hacia abajo… ella callo…cerró los ojos segura de que iba a morir…pero de pronto su caída se detuvo, alguien la había tomado de su pie…

¿?-no te preocupes…no te soltare…- dijo la voz de su salvador… era una voz de niño-

Ese niño hiso un esfuerzo para levantarla…cuando lo logro, ambos cayeron al piso.

¿?-valla eso estuvo cerca…que bueno que estaba cerca… sino hubieras murto-dicho esto el sonrió-me llamo Minato… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mikoto-soy Mikoto…te lo agradezco…pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

Ambos se sentaron a la orilla del acantilado…

Minato-bueno…mi familia…por parte de mi madre, hace un torneo cada año, solo participan los menores de 18 años, pero la forma de pelear de ellos, el puño suave…digamos que no soy el mejor en eso…hoy fue el torneo… y perdí en la primera pelea contra mi prima… a mis padres eso no les importa, porque saben que esa no es mi forma de pelear y por eso no me regañan,en cambio mi abuelo, el me odia por no poder ser como ellos, me dijo que sentía vergüenza de que fuera su nieto, y que le hubiera gustado que no hubiera nacido, porque, segun el, humillo el apellido de mi clan… y mi hermano mayor siempre me molesta… porque el siempre gana… y yo siempre pierdo… me molesta demasiado no poder ganar ni una pelea, …el me hiso sentir tan mal, que me escape y empecé a correr por el bosque… hasta que llegue aquí…

Mikoto-valla, te entiendo… mi hermano mayor siempre me opaca ante mi padre… pero no te preocupes por lo de ese torneo ni por lo que diga tu abuelo o tu hermano, algún día tu ganaras ese torneo y ellos se tragaran sus palabras.

Minato-enserio crees que pueda ganar…

Mikoto- estoy segura… y te prometo que estaré ahí cuando ganes…

Minato sonrió y Mikoto hiso lo mismo, se miraron a los ojos por varios minutos sin decirse nada hasta que…

Mikoto- oye… Minato…tu… ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Minato- ó_ò ¿Qué? Pero…si yo creía que ya lo éramos…

Mikoto- n_n…

Minato-XD… te invito mañana a la 1 de la tarde a comer ramen en ichiraku ramen…

Mikoto- claro, ahí estaré…bueno creo que ya es tarde, mejor nos vamos, es muy noche y puede ser peligroso…

Minato- claro, te acompañare a tu casa…

Mikoto-ok…(_no puedo creerlo, al fin tengo un amigo…)_

Y así empezó una nueva amistad, que traería consigo muchos problemas…así empezó una nueva aventura…


	3. primer dia de clases y despues

Los personajes no son míos -.- son de Masashi Kishimoto… solo se me ocurrieron sus hijos…

Pasaron 2 años desde que Mikoto y Minato se conocieron, ellos siempre que uno estaba triste, se veían en ese acantilado…Mikoto desarrollo su sharingan poco después de conocer a Minato (Fugaku lo desarrollo a los 6 años y hasta los 10 consiguió las 3 aspas…

Ahora tenían 7 años e iban a entrar a la academia ninja… como los mejores amigos que son…iban juntos…

Naruto- no puedo creerlo… mi hijo ya es grande T_T

Hinata-Naruto…apenas tiene 7 años….

Minato- lo se…hace un minuto lo arrullaba en mis brazos y ahora…está empezando su camino ninja…

Minato- papa…mi camino ninja empezó desde hace años…

Naruto-hijo…ME LLENAS DE ORGULLO TT_TT

Hinata-Naruto… por favor contrólate… Mikoto, espero no te moleste que tus padres no hayan podido acompañarte…

Mikoto-no se preocupe…sé que ellos tienen que trabajar… y estoy feliz de que ustedes me acompañen.

Naruto-y a mí me alegra que pienses así… pero por favor… no seas tan formal con nosotros…después de todo somos como tus tíos ¿no?

Mikoto- gracias... ¿tío Naruto?…

Naruto- si eres mi sobrina porque tu padre es como mi hermano…y…¿tú nos consideras como tus tíos?

Mikoto- claro…

Naruto-pero recuerda que sigo siendo el Hokage y cuando sean cosas de ninjas…U_U…tendrás que hablarme con respeto…

Mikoto-claro… me alegra que ustedes se sientan así sobre mi…

Minato- si si claro todos están muy felices…pero vamos…hay que entrar de una vez Mikoto, se nos va a hacer tarde

Mikoto-claro!

Hinata-pero, nadie ha llegado… todavía es muy temprano…

Minato tomo de la mano a Mikoto y corrieron hacia la academia…

Cuando llegaron a la academia, no había nadie, ni siquiera había llegado su sensei.

Minato- U_U (mi madre tenía razón…es muy temprano…)

Mikoto-¿Dónde nos sentamos?

Minato-junto a la venta claro…así será más fácil escaparnos…

Mikoto-…

Se sentaron en la misma mesa (cada mesa era para 3 personas) Minato se sentó junto a la ventana, y Mikoto, quedo en medio. Estuvieron hablando como por media hora hasta que…

¿?- bueno, veo que todos ya llegaron… así que me presentare… soy Umiko Iruka, pueden decirme Iruka sensei, ahora tomare lista, cuando escuchen su nombre se presentaran y dirán algo sobre ustedes…no se… que les gusta hacer, que quieren ser de grandes…cosas como esas…bueno ... Shibi Aburame…

Shibi-…presente- Shibi es hijo de Shino Aburame y una aldeana, es igual a su padre, tiene los mismos lentes y usa la misma ropa que Shino en la primera parte, pero la chamarra es negra y sin cuello- …a mí me gusta coleccionar insectos…lo demás no es importante…

Iruka-…

Y así pasaron varios estudiantes hasta que llegó el turno de…

Iruka- Mikoto Uchiha…

Mikoto- presente…a mí me gusta… entrenar…para perfeccionar mis jutsus…y…no sé qué quiero ser cuando sea grande…U_U

Iruka-(se parece tanto a su padre…pero no tiene la mirada de odio que Sasuke tenía…pero…su mirada denota un poco de tristeza…)-bien…Minato Uzumaki…

Minato-PRESENTE! A MI ME GUSTA EL RAMEN, ENTRENAR CON MIS PADRES O CON MIKOTO, COMER RAMEN,PASAR EL TIEMPO CON MI MEJOR AMIGA MIKOTO,COMER RAMEN, COMPETIR CON MIKOTO, COMER RAMEN…Y DE GRANDE SERE HOKAGE…

Niño1- claro…será muy fácil para el ser Hokage porque su padre le dará ese título cuando su hijito se lo pida…

Minato- CLARO QUE NO! Cuando me convierta en Hokage, será porque los habitantes de esta aldea estén de acuerdo…yo no aceptaría el título si mi padre me lo diera así por que así…

Niño2 -ya déjalo-hablándole al niño1 – que no vez que si lo haces enojar su padre podría…

Iruka- ya basta…si vuelven a molestar a algún compañero los castigare…

Niño1 y 2- si sensei…

Cuando salieron de clases Minato y Mikoto, ellos se sentaron en una banca cerca de ahí…

Mikoto- oye Minato... te diste cuenta que todos se nos quedaban viendo…y que nadie quiso sentarse en nuestra mesa…

Minato-…seguro que se te quedaron viendo a ti…eres muy bonita y los niños lo notaron y las niñas están celosas

Mikoto-…¬¬…

Media hora después…

Minato- oye, ¿segura de que tus padres van a venir por nosotros?

Mikoto-…si…ellos me dijeron que podías ir a comer hoy a nuestra casa y que ellos nos recogerían… pero creo que…se olvidaron de mí…

Mikoto empezó a llorar…

Minato-Mikoto no llores, mejor yo te invito a comer ramen.

Mikoto-…no lo sé…

Minato- es cierto… a ti no te gusta el ramen…

Mikoto- claro que me gusta el ramen…

Minato-pero no es tu favorita… tu comida favorita son las bolas de arroz…mis padres salieron por una misión…que tal si vamos a mi casa y ahí preparamos bolas de arroz…

Mikoto-…está bien…

En la casa de Minato (en la cocina)

Mikoto-…Minato!...que haces…porque le pones ramen al onigiri…

Minato-porque a mí me gusta el ramen…y se puede poner cualquier cosa al onigiri…

Mikoto-…está bien ESPERA, QUE HACES CON EL ARROZ…NO… ESPERA EL AGUA ESTA HIRVIENDO…

Minato- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ME QUEMO! MI BRAZO! TT_TT

Mikoto- O_O… U_U… espera Minato…mi madre me enseño a curar heridas no tan graves…

Minato- NO TAN GRAVES! CRES QUE ESTA NO ES UNA HERIDA GRAVE! MIRA MI BRAZO, SE ME VA A CAER LA PIEL! TTnTT

Mikoto- ¬_¬… u_u enserio yo te curare…-Mikoto tomo el brazo de Minato, concentro un poco de chakra en la palma de su mano y la puso sobre el brazo de Minato…- ya está.

Minato-oye…como hiciste eso…

Mikoto- mi madre de enseño…

Minato-es genial…

Mikoto-es solo un jutsu medico básico…

Minato-pero me curo… arigatou…

Mikoto- u_u de nada…pero por favor ten más cuidado…trata de no lastimarte mucho, ni te metas en problemas…porque yo terminare salvándote

Minato- Mikoto, me pides imposibles…yo siempre me meto en problemas…y me lastimo por eso…

Mikoto- ¬_¬…está bien, pero entonces tendré que estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo…

Minato-por mí no hay problema XD…

Mikoto-bueno…ya está el onigiri… vamos a comer…

Minato- claro…

Después de comer, ellos se quedaron platicando mucho tiempo…y ya había oscurecido

Minato-oye no crees que ya es tarde… tu s padres se pueden preocupar…

Mikoto- no creo que les importe lo que me pase…pero es verdad ya es tarde…mejor ya me voy…

Minato-te acompaño…

Mikoto- no es necesario, pero gracias…

Mikoto llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y…

Sakura- MIKOTO CHIKARA UCHIHA HARUNO! COMO TE ATREVEZ A LLEGAR A ESTA HORA!

Mikoto-…

Sasuke- Sakura no grites… Fugaku ya está dormido… Mikoto, ¿que estabas haciendo?...

Mikoto- …estaba comiendo en casa de Minato…

Sasuke- y con permiso de quien fuiste a su casa…

Mikoto-…ustedes dijeron que podía invitar a Minato a comer con nosotros…y que iban a venir por mí… pero no vinieron…

Sakura- es verdad lo olvidamos…-dijo susurrando-

Sasuke-como se nos pudo olvidar-dijo también en un susurro…pero Mikoto lo escucho…-

Sakura- está bien… sentimos no haber pasado por ustedes…pero es que…

Sasuke- tenías una misión muy importante…u_u vete a dormir…

Mikoto-si padre…buenas noches…

Mikoto llego a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama a llora…


	4. cumpleaños

Los personajes no son míos…son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Varios meses después…

Mikoto estaba dormida en su cama…eran como las 8:00am y era domingo…

¿?- Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Mikoto…feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Mikoto- ah?...Fugaku… n.n es verdad…hoy es mi cumpleaños…lo había olvidado…

Fugaku- …como puedes olvidar tu cumpleaños…-se sentó en la cama a lado de Mikoto- mamá y papá tuvieron que salir en la madrugada por una misión ambu… pero me dijeron, que te dijera, que cuando regresen celebraremos tu cumpleaños en familia… sé que hoy es domingo, pero vamos a ir a la academia porque unos ambus van a venir a darnos una plática sobre no sé qué cosas ninja…así que aprovecha para estar con Minato hasta que lleguen mamá y papá…

Mikoto-…no creo que Minato recuerde que hoy es mi cumpleaños…

Fugaku- jajajaja…Minato está afuera desde hace 2 horas esperando a que despiertes…

Mikoto- ¿¡¿¡QUE?

Fugaku- jajaja así es…bueno…me tengo que ir… así que…feliz cumpleaños… ya tienes 8 años…-y Fugaku despareció en una nube de humo-

Mikoto se apresuró a quitarse su pijama y se puso su ropa lo más rápido que pudo, bajo las escaleras corriendo…casi se cae…abrió la puerta y…

Mikoto- Minato… ¿qué haces aquí…?

Minato- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Minato se abalanzo a abrazar a Mikoto… ambos cayeron al piso…-

Mikoto- Minato…TEN MAS CUIDADO…

Minato-… u_u…lo siento… pero es que me emocione…

Mina/Miko- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Minato-… feliz cumpleaños…Mikoto-Minato le dio un beso en la mejilla a Mikoto…-

Mikoto- O.O….

Minato- te tengo un regalo…

Mikoto- …arigatou…pero no tenías que hacerlo…

Minato- claro que si tenía que hacerlo…es tu cumpleaños y tengo que darte un regalo

Mikoto- u.u… Minato…

Minato- bueno…para que veas mi regalo tenemos que caminar un poco…recuerdas…el acandilado donde nos conocimos…

Mikoto- si…

Minato- pues, ahí está mi regalo…así que vamos de una vez…

Mikoto- si… (_Hace mucho que no íbamos a ese acantilado…)_

Ellos empezaron a caminar por el bosque…pero en algún momento, la caminata se convirtió en carrera…

Mikoto- JAJAJA Minato… TE GANE… JAJAJA…espera…porque hay una casa aquí…

Minato-ese es mi regalo…tarde unos meses pero te hice una casa…bueno, creo que es una cabaña…no es muy grande… ni tiene electricidad…pero tiene muebles…vamos te la mostrare…

Mikoto y Minato caminaron hasta la cabaña… una vez dentro…

Minato- mira esta es la sala-comedor…mira…a la derecha está la cocina…vez que hay muchas ramas…bueno es para la "estufa"… con eso de que sale fuego de tu boca…bueno...no hay baño…pero hay un rio cerca de aquí y ahí te puedes bañar…y el…excusado…bueno…el boque es muy grande y ahí puedes…bueno ya sabes…y por ultimo…tu recamara…

Mikoto- TT_TT Minato…es muy hermosa…toda la casa…no tenías que hacerlo…espera…porque el colchón es tan grande…

Minato-…bueno es que…pensé que alguna vez podríamos compartir el colchón...y dormir juntos …O_O-Minato se dio cuenta de que sus palabras tenían doble sentido…-

Mikoto- n_n está bien…muchas gracias…

Minato- n_n (_que bueno que ella tiene una mente inocente…si se hubiera dado cuenta…me habría golpeado…) _

Mikoto- ah…Minato… no sientes eso…

Minato-es…un chakra…

Mikoto- es muy poderoso…

Minato-si…vamos a ver quién es…

Mikoto-¬.¬…está bien…

Ellos salieron…pero no vieron a nadie…y de pronto ya no pudieron sentir ese poderoso chakra…de pronto…Minato cayó al suelo…

Mikoto- MINATO… (_ALGUIEN LO GOLPEO…PERO NO LO VEO)_ SAL DE DONDE ESTES COBARDE- Mikoto activo su sharingan-

¿?-valla miren quien está aquí…la hija de Sasuke Uchiha…Mikoto Chikara Uchiha Haruno…

Mikoto- DIME QUIEN ERES…

¿?-… claro…pero que descortés soy…mi nombre es Madara Uchiha…

Mikoto-…

Madara-me entere de que hoy es tu cumpleaños…tienes ya 8 años…y sabes…te quiero dar un regalo…

Mikoto-eres un Uchiha… ¿pero cómo es posible?

Madara- eso no importa… ¿vas a aceptar mi regalo sí o no?

Mikoto-…que clase de regalo…

Madara-…quiero regalarte… mi rinnengan…pero para eso tendré que implantarlo en ti…ósea que me quitare un ojo…y luego te quitare uno a ti… y te pondré mi ojo…no tienes que darme tu ojo…puedo conseguir otro…tu ojo lo dejaremos en el bosque…

Mikoto-¿qué?

Madara- el rinnengan te hará más fuerte…

Mikoto- está bien…acepto tu regalo…

Madara-no te asusta…que te tenga que quitar tu ojo…

Mikoto-no…aceptare con gusto y sin miedo cualquier cosa que me haga más fuerte…

Madara-…genial…RINNENGAN

Madara se quitó su ojo derecho y luego se implanto uno que tenía guardado…luego…le quito el ojo derecho a Mikoto…y le implanto su ojo.

Madara-bien ahora tienes el rinnengan…como soy cuidadoso…no te deje ninguna cicatriz…pero…no le digas a nadie que te di mi rinnengan, mi que hablaste con migo…cúbrete ese ojo con algo… y solo úsalo cuando enserio lo necesites…

Mikoto-…está bien por mi…lo cubriré con mi pelo y cuando me gradué lo hare con la banda…muchas gracias por el regalo…

Madara-…por nada…nadie se lo merece más que tu…feliz cumpleaños…no creo que nos volvamos a ver…pero escucha…no sé lo que has oído…u oirás de mi…pero no importa…porque tu enserio me importas…considérame como tu tío…

Mikoto-está bien…tío Madara…

Madara- Sayonara…Mikoto…- desapareció en una nube de humo…-

Mikoto rápidamente se cubrió su ojo derecho con su fleco (ella tenía el peinado de Sakura, pero con el fleco… se parece al de Deidara)…Minato está recuperando la conciencia…

Minato-…que paso…

Mikoto- nada no te preocupes…

Minato-ah? Mikoto porque tienes tu pelo así…

Mikoto-es que (_no puedo decirle…le prometí a Madara que no le diría a nadie…) _quería un cambio…es algo normal entre las mujeres… ¿verdad?

Minato- si…pero tú no eres un mujer…eres una niña…

Mikoto-no importa es mi decisión…

Minato-está bien…vamos devuelta a la aldea a comer ramen…

Mikoto-está bien…

Llegaron a la aldea comieron MUCHO ramen por mucho tiempo hasta que oscureció y se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas…

Mikoto llego a su casa…

Mikoto- oigan ¿Por qué apagan la luz? Creen que no puedo verlos…

Sasu/Saku/Fuga- Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Mikoto…feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Mikoto- n_n…

Sakura-feliz cumpleaños Mikoto n_n…tengo un regalo- Sakura saco un pergamino-mira si pones tu sangre aquí…podrás invocar a Katsuyu…

Mikoto- : D está bien- Mikoto se mordió el dedo y firmo…-gracias madre…

Fugaku-oye…yo no se que regalarte…pero dame unos días para pensar si…

Mikoto- no te preocupes…

Fugaku-oye…hoy fue un día muy cansado para mi…te molestaría que me fuera a dormir ahora…

Mikoto- claro que no Fugaku

Fugaku- genial, arigatou…feliz cumpleaños-dio una reverencia a sus padres- buenas noches…

Sakura- espera Fugaku, te llevare a dormir…feliz cumpleaños Mikoto -ambos subieron las escaleras…-

Sasuke-hija… yo…tengo 2 regalos para ti…mira…este es un kimono… era de mi madre…es…grande para ti…pero cuando crezcas lo podrás usar…o si quieres dile a tu madre que lo arregle para que te pueda quedar

Mikoto-está bien padre muchas gracias…

Sasuke-tu segundo regalo…es parecido al de tu madre…-Sasuke saco un pergamino…-

Si pones tu sangre aquí…podrás invocar a Manda cuando quieras…

Mikoto se mordió el dedo y firmo…

Sasuke- bien…mañana tu madre y yo te enseñaremos los sellos…y no le digas a tu hermano lo de Manda…porque él puede invocar a Katsuyu…pero quiero que solo tu invoques a Manda…

Mikoto- está bien padre…no le diré nada…muchas gracias…

Sasuke- bueno…ya es tarde…vamos te llevare a tu cuarto y te leeré un cuento…feliz cumpleaños

Mikoto –está bien padre…

Ambos subieron al cuarto de Mikoto, Sasuke le conto sobre la primera gran guerra ninja…y Mikoto quedo profundamente dormida…


	5. la sombra de nuestros padres

Los personajes no son míos…son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama…

Al día siguiente, Mikoto se fue caminando a la academia y a la mitad del camino se encontró con Minato…

Minato- MIKOTO ESPERAME…

Mikoto-…Minato… n_n

Minato- hola... hace mucho que no nos veíamos…

Mikoto-…nos vimos ayer…

Minato- pero…pasaron muchas horas…yo te extrañe… u.u

Mikoto-…yo…también te extrañe u_u

Minato- XD… ENSERIO

Mikoto- si…

Minato se abalanzo sobre Mikoto…pero esta vez Mikoto no dejo que cayeran al piso…y para sorpresa de Minato…ella también lo abrazo…

Minato- n_n…Mikoto… tú casi no me abrazas…

Mikoto- te…molesta que te abrace…-ella se alejó un poco de Minato-

Minato- CLARO QUE NO- dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte…

Y así estuvieron durante un tiempo hasta que…

¿?- valla…los fenómenos siempre terminan juntos… que asco…-dijo una niña de su misma edad, ella llevaba el pelo (café) recogido en dos cebollas…y llevaba los ojos Hyugas…

Minato- que es lo que quieres…Tsunade…

Tsunade-…no le hables así a tu prima…-ella miro a Mikoto- valla…la niña Uchiha…sabes, no me importa si no tienes amigos…aléjate de Minato…

Mikoto- quien te crees para decirme…-fue interrumpida…-

Tsunade-oye…que te quede claro…a mí no me importa Minato…pero es mi primo…y si se sigue juntando tanto contigo…deshonrara a nuestro clan…si de por si él ya es una vergüenza para los Hyugas…

Mikoto- no entiendo… que tiene de malo que se junte conmigo…

Tsunade-ah… valla…yo creía que la niña Uchiha sería más inteligente…compréndelo…si Minato esta tanto tiempo contigo…el acabara traicionando a la aldea junto a ti…

Minato-¿de qué hablas?

Tsunade-todos dicen que Mikoto es igual a su padre…así que ella terminara traicionando a la aldea como el…

Mikoto- ¿¡¿¡COMO TE ATREVEZ!

Tsunade sabes que es la verdad…solo te juntas con Minato para que en un futuro el te ayude a destruir la aldea verdad…

Minato-¡CALLATE! TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE NUESTRA AMISTAD…TU NO CONOCES A Mikoto COMO YO…

Tsunade-…sé que es una emo, si hasta se peina como una. Piensa…porque una emo seria amiga de un idiota como tu… no eres listo…acéptalo eres un…-no pudo seguir hablando…porque la callaron con una cachetada…y por la fuerza… termino en el suelo-

Mikoto- si vuelves a decir algo sobre Minato o sobre mi familia…no tendrás tanta suerte…terminaras rostizada…

Tsunade- no te me acerques…-dijo mientras trataba de levantarse...- ¡eres una perdedora emo con un frente enorme!-dijo mientras corría hacia la academia…-

Mikoto- …vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde…

Minato-está bien…

Mikoto- ¿Quién era ella?...

Minato- ella es mi prima…es hija del primo de mi madre…Neji…y de Tenten…siempre me gana en el torneo de los Hyugas…siempre me toca con ella en la primera ronda…por eso siempre me molestan…

Mikoto-jajaja…

Minato- ¿Por qué te burlas?...

Mikoto- creo que ya no me cae mal…

Minato- ¡¿¡¿QUE? Después de lo que nos dijo…y a tu padre…

Mikoto-si no hubiera sido porque ella te gano en ese torneo hace tres años… no nos hubiéramos conocido…recuerdas…tu saliste corriendo y terminaste en ese acantilado…

Minato-…es verdad…jaja debería agradecerle…

Mikoto-vamos o llegaremos tarde…

Minato-…si…

Ellos llegaron a la academia justo cuando la campana toco…

Iruka-Minato, Mikoto siéntense de una vez…

Mina/Miko-hai…

Niño1- claro a ellos no los regaña verdad…pero si cualquier otro hubiera llegado tarde lo hubiera castigado ¿verdad sensei?

Iruka- ellos llegaron justo a tiempo

Niiño2-no es cierto, ellos llegaron tarde...lo que pasa es que le tiene miedo a sus padres ¿verdad?...uno es el Hokage…y al otro le debe de tener mucho miedo después de lo que hiso…

Iruka-claro que no… ellos llegaron a tiempo y se callan…no tiene nada que ver quienes sean sus padres…

-termino la academia-

Mikoto y Minato salieron de la academia…

Minato- te invito a comer ramen

Mikoto- ¿no te cansas de comer ramen?

Minato-no n_n

¿?-oye niña Uchiha…

Mikoto- que quieres…Shizune

Shizune-… crees que porque todos le tienen miedo a tu padre tienes derecho a llegar tarde a la academia…que puedes hacer lo que quieras…

Mikoto-llegamos a tiempo…y… hasta donde sé, tu madre estaba enamorada de mi padre… ¿verdad?...no creo que ella le tenga miedo…

Shizune-eso… no viene al caso…tú crees que eres linda ¿verdad?...

Mikoto-…y…según tu…cual es el caso…

Shizune-…cuando tu padre se fue…y dejo a su equipo…mi padre lo reemplazo…

Mikoto- y…

Shizune-…quiero decir que tú no eres importante…y… aléjate del honorable hijo…

Mina/Miko- ¿honorable hijo?...

Shizune- el hijo del Hokage no debe juntarse con alguien como tu…pequeña emo frentona ma…-fue interrumpida-

¿?-oye Shizune…deja de molestar a Mikoto-chan…

Shizune-Kobu…no te metas en esto…

Minato-Kobu... ¿porque estás aquí?

Kobu- Shibi, Choza y yo vamos a recorrer la aldea…ya sabes…para divertirnos…jugar…¿quieres venir?

Minato-lo siento…pero voy a comer con Mikoto

Kobu- está bien… oye Mikoto-chan…te daré un consejo…mira…eres muy bonita, pero alejas a las personas porque…pareciera que no te gusta la gente…así que trata de sonreír más XD…bueno adiós…

Shizune- no importa si él te dice que eres bonita…lo dice por lastima…

Mikoto-está bien…ya me puedo ir…-dijo mientras jalaba a Minato del brazo-

Shizune-maldita emo engreída…

¿?-Shizune... sería buena idea que nos hiciéramos amigas…

Shizune- porque lo dices Tsunade…no es como que tengamos muchas cosas en común…

Tsunade-…a ti no te cae bien Mikoto… ¿verdad?

Shizune-…no…yo…creo que la odio…

Tsunade- con es basta…para que seamos amigas no crees…seremos…una gran y poderosa alianza contra la maldita emo frentona engreída de la niña Uchiha…

Shizune-…de acuerdo…de ahora en adelante…seremos amigas…

En ichiraku ramen…

Teuchi- aquí esta Naruto…grande con todo…Mikoto uno grande sencillo-no sé cómo se pida el ramen- ah y tengan cuidado está muy caliente…

Mikoto- muchas gracias…disculpe…pero… ¿dónde está Ayame no la eh visto?…

Minato- es verdad…siempre esta aquí…

Teuchi-bueno… ¿ustedes conocen a Kakashi Hatake?

Mikoto- si, él fue el sensei de mis padres

Minato- y el de mi papá

Teuchi- bueno…ellos han sido novios por varios años…y él le dijo a Ayame que fueran al país del te…

Mikoto-…no cree…que él le quiera…proponer matrimonio…

Teuchi-... ¿porque crees eso?

Mikoto-…no lo sé…intuición femenina…

Teuchi-…puede ser…bueno, tengo que seguir cocinando…disfruten su comida.

Mina/Miko- itadakimasu…-

Señora1- ¿ya viste quien está ahí?-dijo en un intento de susurro-

Señora2-si…es el honorable hijo…junto con la hija de ese traidor- dijo en un peor intento de susurro-

Mikoto- ¡oigan señoras!... traten de susurrar mejor no…nosotros no estamos sordos…

Señora1- oye niña Uchiha… metete en tus propios asuntos…

Mikoto- ustedes estaban hablando sobre nosotros…

Señora2- oye mejor vámonos…no quieres hacer enojar a la hija de ese traidor…

Mikoto-como se atreve…a hablar así sobre mi padre…maldita…voy a rostizarlas…

Minato-cálmate…no merecen que gastes chakra en ellas…

Mikoto-tienes razón…-Mikoto tomo su plato de ramen…y lo roció sobre las señora

Señora1y2- ¡AHHHHH! ¡QUEMA!

Señora1-como te atreves…

Señora2- Teuchi…nosotras no volveremos a este lugar si deja que personas como ella entren a comer aquí… aquí esta su dinero…- y las dos se fueron_

Teuchi-jajajaja…Mikoto-san…muchas gracias esas dos ya me tenían harto…ellas siempre están hablando mal de alguien…

Minato- jajajaja…Mikoto…mejor vamos…-él le pago a Teuchi-

Minato ya había llegado a su casa.

Naruto-¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Minato- bueno… hoy todos me dijeron que no debo estar tanto tiempo con Mikoto…

Hinata- ¿Por qué?

Minato-todavía hay mucha gente que considera a Sasuke-ojisan un traidor…y juzgan a Mikoto por eso…

Naruto- :| como se atreven…deje en claro que no debían llamar a Sasuke así…

Hinata- y que piensas hacer…te seguras juntando con Mikoto…

Minato-claro que sí, ella es mi mejor amiga, y no me importa lo que la gente piense sobre ella…

Naru/Hina-…

Minato-…bueno voy a tratar de hacer mi tarea…

Mikoto llego a su casa…

Mikoto- Tadaima

Sasuke- Mikoto…adivina…

Mikoto-¿Qué pasa otousama?

Sakura-…¡KAKASHI SE VA A CASAR!

Mikoto-…

Sasuke-…su boda es en 3 meses… espero que te pongas el kimono que te regale

Mikoto- claro otousama…iré a hacer mi tarea…

Y así paso ese día rápidamente para Minato y Mikoto…


	6. boda

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Tres meses después...

-4 horas antes de la boda-con Kakashi-

Gai-…Kakashi…piensas casarte con la máscara puesta…

Kakashi-…que tiene de malo…

Gai-…como piensas besarla…con la máscara puesta

Kakashi-… simplemente…la besare…

Gai-…

Sasuke- Kakashi…yo siempre supe que eras un pervertido…pero no sabía que eras un pedófilo…

Naruto- vamos Sasuke…Ayame solo es 12 años menor que el…no es mucho…

Kakashi- es verdad…conozco a muchas parejas que se llevan más años y son muy felices…

Sasuke-…está bien…

Naruto-… Kakashi-san…no entiendo ¿porque que le pidió a Gai que fuera su padrino si ustedes son rivales?

Kakashi-…yo considero a Gai como un amigo…

Gai- TTwTT

Kakashi-…además tú y Sasuke son rivales, pero son amigos…además, estoy seguro de que serán consuegros…

Sasu/Naru- ¿qué?

Kakashi-…nada, olvídenlo…

-3 horas antes de la boda-con Ayame-

Teuchi-…hija no puedo creer que te cases hoy…

Ayame-…yo tampoco…

Ino- Ayame, ven ahora…todavía no estas lista…

Ayame-…pero faltan 4 horas…

Sakura-…eso no importa tienes que estar ahora…

Ayame-…

Ino y Sakura jalaron a Ayame dentro de un cuarto donde cuando entraron se empezaron a escuchar gritos de Ayame…

Ayame- DEJENME, YO PUEDO QUITARME LA ROPA SOLA

Ino- NO TE PREOCUPES VAMOS A AYUDARTE

Teuchi-…¿Qué le harán a mi hija…?

Hinata- no se preocupe…ellas hicieron lo mismo en mi boda…

Teuchi-…

-2 horas antes de la boda-con Kakashi-

Gai- vámonos de una vez…

Sasuke-todavía faltan 2 horas…

Naruto- pero es muy aburrido estar aquí…no estamos haciendo nada…Kakashi-san está dormido…

Sasuke- nos iremos en una hora…KAKASHHI DESPIERTA- dijo mientras le lanzaba un libro a la cabeza…

Kakashi-¡auch! Sasuke…porque me lanzaste esto- dijo mientras toma el libro que Sasuke le lanzo…y miro ese libro con ternura-… creo que si Ayame me ve con esto me matara…Naruto…te lo regalo…creo que tú lo necesitaras más…- dijo mientras le lanzaba el libro…-

Naruto- gracias Kakashi…espera…¡¿PORQUE ME REGALAS ICHA ICHA PARADISE!

Kakashi-…es un simple regalo de un sensei a su ex alumno…

Naruto- y porque dices que yo lo necesitare más…

Kakashi-…bueno es que de ahí le podrías dar ideas a Hinata para…-fue interrumpido…-

Sasuke- KAKASHI…NO LO NECESITAMOS SABER…

Kakashi-…relájate Sasuke…la razón por la que no te lo di a ti, es porque se que Sakura y tu ya saben…-lo volvieron a interrumpir-

Naru/Sasu- ¡CALLATE!

Kakashi-está bien…

-1 hora antes de la boda-con Ayame-

Teuchi-...Ayame… mírate…estas tan hermosa…

Ayame-… gracias padre…

Ino/Saku- VAMOS YA

Ayame-…la novia siempre llega tarde…

Sakura-… pero si llegas muy tarde Kakashi san pensara que lo dejaste vestido y alborotado…

Ayame-…

-fuera de la iglesia-

Ya habían llegado todos los invitados… estaban afuera esperando al novio…

Fugaku-…Mikoto, otousama esta con Kakashi san y okasama esta con Ayame san, voy a ir adentro…

Mikoto-está bien…

Minato-¡MIKOTO!

Mikoto- hola Minato

Minato-… O_O tú… te ves… hermosa…

Mikoto- … n/n…- ella llevaba un kimono azul con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y en los brazos y un azul claro en las orillas de las mangas, en lo que va en medio alrededor del abdomen y el cuello, llevaba el pelo recogido en una cebolla excepto su fleco que le tapaba el ojo, y con un broche de flor de loto rosa en la cebolla…-gracias…tú también te ves bien, nunca te había visto con un kimono…

Minato- …U_U

Mikoto-mira, ya llego Kakashi san vamos adentro…

Minato- si…

- dentro de la iglesia-

Ayame entro a la iglesia…todos se levantaron…

Teuchi-… TTnTT

Ayame- otousan… no llores…

Ellos llegaron al altar, Teuchi entrego a Ayame y se fue a sentar…

Kakashi-…Ayame…te ves hermosa…

Ayame-…eso crees…espera a la luna de miel…ninguno de tus libros se comparara con lo que va a pasar…-dijo susurrando-

Kakashi-0_0

-paso la ceremonia, hasta el momento de los votos matrimoniales-

Kakashi-Yo, Kakashi, te quiero a ti, Ayame, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida…

Ayame-Yo, Ayame, te quiero a ti, Kakashi, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Sacerdote- entonces los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia

Kakashi- siento haberte besado con la máscara puesta…

Ayame-…no importa…n.n

-en la fiesta….estaban en un gran salón…cerca del bosque-

Kakashi y Ayame están bailando en el centro…y todos los invitados y sus parejas alrededor…

Minato-Mikoto…quieres bailar…

Mikoto-…yo no sé bailar…

Minato- XD yo tampoco…

Mikoto-°u°…está bien…

Minato puso sus manos en la espalda de Mikoto y Mikoto puso sus manos en los hombros de Minato…y empezaron a…tratar de bailar…

Mikoto-¡auch! Me pisaste

Minato- ¡auch! Tu también

Y así estuvieron la mayor parte de esa canción… casi se caen varias veces…

¿?- si no saben bailar… ¿Por qué lo hacen?

Minato-…porque es divertido, Tsunade…

Tsunade-…pues se ven ridículos…

Mikoto- y… eso a ti no te importa…

Tsunade- me preocupa…Minato está avergonzando al clan…

Minato-…

Tsunade-…no te sientas mal…no eres el único que avergüenza al clan…tu madre lo hizo de muchas formas…en especial cuando decidió casarse con el zorro de las nueve colas…

Minato-…cállate :´(

Tsunade- jajá ya vas a empezar a llorar…

Minato salió corriendo

Mikoto-…-ella empujo a Tsunade y salió corriendo tras Minato…-

-en el bosque-

Mikoto-¡MINATO ESPERA DEJA DE CORRER, NOS ESTAMOS ALEJANDO MUCHO!

Minato se detuvo…

Mikoto-…Minato- dijo esto mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo…- Minato, la mentalidad de Tsunade es muy cerrada…no le hagas caso...

Minato-… tienes razón…-dijo aun abrazado de Mikoto...-

Mikoto y Minato se separan y se sentaron en el piso recargados en un árbol…

Minato-este ha sido nuestro abrazo más largo…

Mikoto-cuentas el tiempo de los abrazos…

Minato-…solo de nuestros abrazos…

Mikoto-… n.n

Minato-…sabes…mi padre ya no tiene al zorro de nueve colas…

Mikoto-… ¿qué?

Minato-…cuando yo nací…el zorro se fue conmigo…no sé porque salió conmigo y no con Fugaku…°n°

Mikoto-…no estés triste…hasta donde se…el chakra del zorro de nueve colas te hace más fuerte…

Minato-si…pero si no importa porque yo no lo puedo controlar…

Mikoto-…pero lo harás…

Minato-…tal vez…

Mikoto- pero yo eh visto a tu padre entrenar y usa el chakra del zorro…

Minato-…es porque dentro de mi padre hay chakra del zorro…pero °n°… yo soy el zorro de nueve colas…

Mikoto-…tú no eres el zorro…es solo que el zorro está dentro de ti, tu eres Minato Uzumaki… mi mejor amigo, un niño torpe, hiperactivo y tan lleno de alegría… n_n

Minato-...

Mikoto- eres el niño que me salvó de morir…que me salvo de mi misma…tú me contagias tu alegría…me gusta lo que siento cuando estoy contigo… tu siempre estás listo para iluminarle el día a cualquier persona que lo necesite…jajá… tu eres tu…

Minato-enserio crees eso de mí…

Mikoto- pues claro…

Ambos se acercaron lentamente...sus labios estaban tan cerca…pero…

¿?-MIKOTO….MINATO… ¿Dónde ESTAN?

Mina/Miko- O_O

Mikoto-…es Fugaku…

Mikoto y Minato se levantaron y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la voz de Fugaku…

Mikoto- AQUÍ ESTAMOS

Fugaku-…Minato tus padres están muy preocupados… el Hokage casi llora por que no sabe dónde estás… nuestro otousama y tu madre batallaron mucho para convencerlo de que estas bien…Mikoto…nuestra okasama está muy preocupada…

Mikoto- y otousama no se preocupó por mí…

Fugaku-…él sabe que tú te puedes defender…todos sabían que estaban en el bosque…y otousama sabe que conoces este bosque mejor que a la aldea…por eso él era el más tranquilo…

Mikoto-n_n… bueno ya vámonos…

-ya en el salón-

Naruto- aquí estas hijo…estaba muy preocupado por ti…TTwTT

Minato- papá…no tienes por qué preocuparte…yo se me cuidar…

Sasuke-…Mikoto…estabas en el bosque ¿verdad?

Mikoto-si…lo siento…

Sasuke-…no te preocupes…sé que a tu edad una boda puede ser aburrida…

Mikoto-n_n

Sakura- oh hija me tenías muy preocupada…como le puedes hacer esto a tu madre TT_TT

Sasuke-…Sakura…debes confiar más en ella…ella se sabe cuidar…y conoce el bosque mejor que cualquiera de esta aldea…

-después de varias horas-

Sakura- ¿Dónde está Mikoto?

Sasuke-mírala…está dormida en el piso en esa esquina junto a Minato…

Sakura-…es verdad… n.n ellos se ven tan lindos juntos…

-con Kakashi y Ayame-

Ayame- Kakashi…mira… Mikoto y Minato están dormidos juntos…se ven tan lindos…

Kakashi-…si…yo creo que Sasuke y Naruto terminaran siendo consuegros… ¿y tú?

Ayame- jajaja yo también creo eso…aunque a Sasuke no le hará mucha gracia…

Kakashi-…aunque no entiendo porque sus padres no se dan cuenta de algo tan evidente…lo creería de Naruto…pero Sasuke…el muy inteligente…y no se da cuenta…

Ayame-…es que él es su padre…y al parecer el no acepta que su hija sienta amor hacia otro hombre que no sea el…

Kakashi-…no pudo esperar para ver cómo se pondrá Sasuke cuando Mikoto tenga su primera cita…

Kaka/Aya-jajaja


	7. NINJA

Los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto sama

-4 años después...-

-en la academia-

Iruka- bien, comencemos con el examen final, cundo mencione su nombre, pasaran al frente y harán 5 clones.

Minato-genial, ese es mi mejor jutsu

Mikoto-...

Minato-oye, hoy nos vamos a graduar… y nuestros padres están en una misión igual que tu hermano…y no quiero estar solo con Hiashi…así que vamos a comer ramen…¿Si?

Mikoto- está bien

Iruka- Mikoto Uchiha…es tu turno…

Mikoto-si sensei…

¿?- ay no… vamos a ver a 6 emos…si no nos gusta ver a una…

Minato- CALLATE TSUNADE

Iruka- Tsunade, Minato… compórtense

Mina/Tsuna- si iruka sensei…

Mikoto hizo 5 clones perfectos, solidos…-

Iruka- perfecto…aprobaste…

-Mikoto se fue a sentar…-

Shizune- felicidades emo…

Mikoto-…

Iruka- Minato Uzumaki…tu turno…

Minato- CLARO SENSEI- dijo mientras llegaba junto con iruka-

Minato hiso 5 clones perfectos y solidos…-

Iruka-…aprobaste…Minato…

Minato- ¡SI!

Iruka- siéntate ya Minato…

Minato- ¬.¬ está bien…

-terminando la academia-

Tsunade- felicidades honorable hijo

Shizune- felicidades niña Uchiha emo frentona…

Minato- ¡CALLATE!

Mikoto- u_u

Tsunade- ¿Qué tiene de malo?... solo los estamos felicitando…mañana veremos los equipos…me gustaría estar en tu equipo primito…

Minato- -.-…

Mikoto- Minato… ya vámonos…

Minato- si…

Shizune- adiós emo frentona…

Tsunade- adiós honorable hijo…

Mina/Miko- …. -.-

-En ichiraku ramen-

Minato-… Mikoto… a ti no te importa que siempre nos molesten…

Mikoto-… claro que si…yo solo los ignoro… excepto cuando hablan sobre mi padre…

Minato-…a ti… te importa mucho…tu padre ¿verdad? ¬.¬… siempre te preocupas por el…

Mikoto-… claro…él es mi padre…

Minato- ….¬_¬… no crees lo quieres demasiado…

Mikoto-… o_o… tu… ¿estas celoso… de mi padre?…

Minato- NO… u/ / /u… lo que pasa… es que tú siempre lo defiendes… y lo admiras…

Mikoto-… ¬_¬… es mi padre…y no sé qué tiene eso de malo… yo siempre te defiendo…y… creo…que también te admiro…

Minato-… :3… tu me admiras…¿ por qué?

Mikoto- … deje "creo"…

Minato-…y…¿porque crees que me admiras?…

Mikoto-… tu… siempre estas feliz…tus padres te demuestran su afecto…puedes hacer lo que sea que te propones…y si no te sale…no dejas de intentar… eres tan optimista…a las personas le gusta estar contigo…

Minato-…n_n

Mikoto-…u_u… no le digas a nadie…

Minato-…esta bien…oye… ¿porque no te has puesto tu banda?

Mikoto-…porque todavía no se si vamos a aprobar…

Minato- SI VAMOS A APROVAR…

Mikoto-¬_¬

Al día siguiente-

Todos estaban en la academia…

Iruka- bien… ahora formare los equipos…equipo 3…Shibi Aburame…Cho Aburame (hermana de Shibi –ropa igual a la de Shibi pero en rosa, lentes negros, pelo café y usa la banda en el cuello-), y Kouki Nakamura (lo invente- ojos grises, la banda en la frente, pelo café claro y camisa blanca-)… equipo 9…Tsunade Hyuga, Maito ( hijo de rock lee – igual a el, con ojos verdes-)y Kobu Inuzuka…equipo 7…Sei Yamanaka (ojos negros, pelo rubio, con la banda en la frente), Minato Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha…

Minato- ¡SI!

Iruka-…bueno…en 2 horas irán a conocer a su sensei…

Dos horas después-

Minato- Mikoto ¿no te alegra que nos haya tocado juntos?

Mikoto- claro que si… Sei kun, tu eres hermano de Shizune, ¿verdad?

Sei-…si…pero yo no soy como ella

Mikoto-…y… ¿tu como eres?

Sei- no lo se…

Minato-…oye… vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo… y es mejor que seamos amigos…

Sei- enserio…no se mucho sobre mi…y… no sabemos si nos van a aprobar…

Mikoto-… bueno… ya sabremos mas sobre ti…y…claro que vamos a aprobar…

Minato-n_n… si…:|… pero porque no a llegado nuestro sensei…

Sei-…es cierto, ya se tardo demasiado…

¿?- hola…siento el retraso…pero es que...tuve que ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle…

Mina/Miko/Sei- ¡KAKASHI!...

Kakashi- ah…hola…yo los conozco…y a sus padres…

Mina/Miko/Sei- -.-

Kakashi-…yo se que ustedes están acostumbrados a llamarme tío... pero no lo hagan mas…

Mina/Miko/Sei- hai…Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi-…bueno nos vemos mañana… a las 5 de la mañana…adiós- dijo y se desvaneció en un nube de nube…-

Mina/Miko/Sei-… O_O

En la casa de los Uchiha-

Sasuke-… y bien… Mikoto…¿como te fue?

Mikoto-…bien…me toco estar en le equipo 7, con Sei Yamanaka y con Minato…nuestro sensei es… Kakashi Hatake…

Sasu/Saku-O_O

Fugaku-…

Con Minato-

Hinata- ¿Cómo te fue…?

Minato- GENIAL, ME TOCO EN EL EQUIPO 7 CON MIKOTO Y CON SEI YAMANAKA, Y ADIVINA… MI SENSEI ES KAKASHI HATAKE…

Naru/Hina- O_O

Hiashi-… un equipo con tres perdedores… y con Kakashi como sensei…no podrá aprobar…

Naru/Mina-CALLATE…

Al día siguiente en el bosque-

Minato- ¿no creen que Kakashi sensei ya se tardo demasiado ?…

Sei/Miko- ¬_¬…

Minato-…ya son las 10 A.M…

Sei/Miko-… -.-

Minato-…tengo hambre…U_U

Mikoto se acostó…

Sei- ¿que haces Mikoto?

Mikoto-…conozco a Kakashi sensei… se va a tardar… U.U – y se durmió-

Minato y Sei se sentaron-

-3 horas después…-

Mina/Miko/Sei- U.U zzzzzzz

Kakashi- HOLA…

Mina/Miko/Sei- ¡AHHHH! O_O

Kakashi-…n_n

Minato- OIGA ¿QUE LE PASA? SE TARDO 8 HORAS…

Kakashi-... lo siento…es que estaba con mi esposa… nuestra hija se quedo con su abuelo… y estábamos solos y…

Sei/Miko-NO QUEREMOS SABER

Kakashi-n_ñ

Minato- oiga apúrese que tenemos que hacer para aprobar…

Kakashi-…solo quitarme estos cascabeles…

Sei- y porque solo tiene dos…

Kakashi- escuchen pueden hacer lo que quieran para quitármelos…pero solo 2 de ustedes aprobaran…EMPIEZEN…

-Minato, Mikoto y Sei están escondidos en los arbustos…

Mikoto- escuchen… tengo un plan… Minato…recuerdas ese jutsu que tu padre te enseño

Minato- si…

Mikoto- pues lo tendrás que hacer…y cuando Kakashi sensei este inconsciente… Sei y yo le quitaremos los cascabeles…¿de acuerdo?

Minato- hai…

Sei-…¿de que jutsu hablan?…

Mikoto-ya lo veras…

Minato- oye Kakashi sensei…mira esto… JUTSU MULTI CLONES DE SOMBRAS…

Y mil clones estaban alrededor de Kakashi-

Kakashi-…eso es todo…

Minato- claro que no… JUTSU HAREM…

Kakashi- O_O - derrame nasal…-

Sei-… o.o

Mikoto- vamos por los cascabeles…

Sei- O.O…hai…

-Mikoto y Sei le quitaron los cascabeles a Kakashi…que estaba inconsciente…-

Kakashi-…U_U bien…y como van repartírselos…

Mikoto-…yo regresare a la academia…

Minato-… claro que no, regresare yo

Sei-…no yo lo hare…

Minato-…ya se…PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS…

Sei/Miko- ¬_¬

Kakashi-…porque los tres quieren regresar a la academia…

Mikoto-…me enseñaron a sacrificarme por mis amigos…

Minato-…quiero que mis compañeros se conviertan en ninjas…

Sei-…mis amigos son primero…

Kakashi-…bien…aprobaron…

Mina/Miko/Sei- O_O

Kakashi-…mañana tendrán su primera misión… así que regresen a su casa y descansen

Minato-… espere…¿Por qué nos aprobó a los tres?

Kakashi-…porque los tres entienden el valor de l sus amigos…- dijo esto y desapareció en una nube de humo…-

Minato- XD soy un ninja… n_n…los invito a comer ramen…

Sei/Miko-… esta bien…

-en ichiraku ramen-

Sei-…Mikoto... ¿por qué te pusiste la banda como kakashi sensei?…

Mikoto-…porque lo admiro…

Mina/Sei- ¬_¬

En la casa de Sei-

Shizune- no puedo creer que te haya tocado con la emo frentona…

Ino- ya basta… no hables así de Mikoto…

Shizune-…u_u…

Sei- me alegra que los dos aprobaran… n_n

En casa de Minato –

Hiashi-…no puedo creer que aprobaras…

Naruto- ¬_¬ felicidades hijo XD

Hinata-felicidades… te preparare ramen

Minato- arigatou…n_n

Naruto- ¿y a mi no me harás ramen?

Hinata- claro n_n

En casa de Mikoto-

Sasuke- no puedo creer que mi niña ya sea una kunoichi…

Fugaku- n_n felicidades hermana…

Sakura-…felicidades n.n… porque usas la banda como Kakashi…

Mikoto- porque lo admiro u.u

Sasuke-…bien…mañana será tu primera misión…

Mikoto-…hai…

Sakura- ¿y como te sientes?

Mikoto- genial… YA SOY UNA NINJA n_n


	8. PRIMERA MISION

Los personajes no son míos…son de Masashi Kishimoto…

Kakashi-…tenemos que ir con el Hokage… para que nos de nuestra misión…

Mina/Miko/Sei-…hai…

Con el Hokage –

Naruto-…bueno…yo se lo mal que se siente una misión rango D… así que les asignare una misión C…tendrán que ir al país de las olas… tendrán que llevar a Misao Asari- yo lo invente- al país del te, en la isla Nagi… el puente que une a la isla Nagi y a la isla O´uzu fue destruido, y contrataron a Misao para hacer un puente mas seguro… y ustedes tienen que protegerlo…es muy simple…¿están de acuerdo?

Mina/Miko/Sei- hai…

Naruto-… Kakashi…cuídalos por favor…si le pasa algo a Mikoto,Sasuke me mata…si le pasa algo a Sei, Ino me mata y si le pasa algo a Minato, Hinata me mata…

Kakashi- no te preocupes Naruto…

Naruto-…bueno vallan a avisarle a sus familias…y en 4 horas deberán estar listos para salir …

Todos dieron una reverencia y se fueron-

-con Sei-

Sei- hoy tendré mi primera misión, me iré en 4 horas

Sai- cuídate…

Ino- no dejes que te lastimen…

Shizune- espero que no te maten…

-con Minato-

Minato- okasama, saldré de la aldea por mi primera misión XD

Hinata- ¿es peligroso?

Minato-no, otousama dijo que es una misión muy simple

Hinata-…

Con Mikoto-

Mikoto- otousama, okasama… en 3 horas saldré de la aldea…por mi primera misión…

Sakura-… y a donde iras

Mikoto- a la isla Nagi, pero primero al país de las olas, tenemos que llevar a Misao san a la isla Nagi para que construya un puente mas seguro…

Sasuke-…es peligroso…

Mikoto-no…

Fugaku-…n_n suerte…One chan

3 horas después fuera de la aldea-

Minato- no puedo creer que esta sea mi primera mision…

Mikoto-…n_n

Sei-…u_u…no te has callado desde que salimos de la aldea…

Kakashi-…él se parece a su padre…ni aunque se estuviera muriendo se callaría…

Mikoto-…no es tan malo cuando te acostumbras…

Minato- ¬_¬

Kakashi-…

-Varias horas después-

Kakashi- vamos a acampar aquí… bien…yo pondré las carpas, ustedes vallan a buscar leña para la fogata…y comida

Mina/Miko/Sei- hai

Minato- oigan, ya esta oscureciendo…

Sei- y… acaso te da miedo la oscuridad…

Minato- no,…me da miedo lo que se esconde en la oscuridad…

Mikoto-…no tenemos muchas ramas…y necesitamos llevar comida…tenemos que seguir buscando

Minato- pero pronto no veremos nada

Mikoto-…- ella saco un pañuelo de tela, tomo una rama, y envolvió el pañuelo en la punta de la rama, hiso unos sellos y de su boca salió una pequeña bola de fuego, creando una antorcha-…feliz Minato…

Minato-hai n_n gracias- dijo mientras tomaba la antorcha-

Sei- oigan miren…algo se esta moviendo…

Mikoto- voy a ver que es…

Minato-…ten cuidado…

Mikoto- ¬.¬

Sei-… ¿que es?

Mikoto-…es…un conejo…- dijo enseñándoselo a los demás- esta será la cena…

Mina/Sei-…la cena…

Mikoto- tomo un kunai y lo mato- si, el conejo asado sabe bien…

Sei-no se si podre comerlo…

Mikoto- ¿eres vegetariano?

Sei-no…pero no puedo comer animales si ya los vi antes de comerlo…igual si veo la carne cruda…

Mikoto-pues eres un ninja…y habrá veces que tendrás que comer carne cruda

Sei-…

mikoto- ja esto es un avance...ya sabemos algo sobre ti...

Minato- ya vámonos…

Mikoto- esta bien…

Con Kakashi-

Kakashi-… se tardaron mucho…creí que estaban en peligro…

Mikoto-…lo que pasa es que Minato tuvo que…ir al baño…muchas veces

Minato- es cierto… yo marque muchos arboles

Sei/Miko- que asco…

Kakashi-… y que cenaremos…

Mikoto- conejo asado

Kakashi-…bien hagan la fogata, Mikoto la encenderá con una bola de fuego, cocinen al conejo… yo iré a dormir un rato…despiértenme cuando la cena este lista…

Mina/Miko/Sei-…¬¬

Mikoto-Kakashi sensei… la cena esta lista…

Kakashi-…

Mikoto- ¿les gusto el conejo? n_n

Mina/Sei/Kaka- hai… delicioso

Mikoto- n_n

Al día siguiente-

¿?- ¡AHHHHHH!

Mina/Sei-¡MIKOTO!

Kakashi- ¿Qué pasa?...

Minato- Mikoto grito

Sei- vamos a ver…

Ellos vieron la carpa de Mikoto rota y un oso quemado…

Kakashi- Mikoto ¿que paso?

Mikoto- O_O ese oso entro a mi carpa… el me ataco, y cuando salí el oso se quedo en la carpa…cuando salió…

Sei- lo quemaste ¬_¬

Mikoto-si n_n

Kakashi- n_ñ…ya vámonos…

Después de varias horas de caminar-

Kakashi- miren, ya vamos a llegar al país de las olas…

Minato- ¿como lo sabe?…

Kakashi- ahí esta el gran puente Naruto

Mikoto-…¿Naruto?...ósea…el Hokage

Kakashi-…si

Sei-…¿lo nombraron en honor al Hokage?

Naruto-si… el ayudo mucho a que se construyera el puente

Mikoto- es verdad… mi padre me conto… fue su primera misión real…

Kakashi- si…

Minato- pues vamos

Llegando al país de las olas-

Kakashi-… esta aldea a cambiado demasiado…

Caminaron un poco mas-

¿?- ¿eh?...oigan yo los conozco…Kakashi…

Kakashi- hola…Inari…

Mikoto- ¿ah?... usted es el nieto de Tazuna…

Inari- si…y tu debes ser la hija de Sasuke…eres igual a el

Mikoto- n_n soy Mikoto

Inari- n_n…tu debes ser el hijo de Naruto…

Minato-si, soy Minato XD

Inari-… ah… a ti no te conozco…

Sei-…me llamo Sei…

Inari- mucho gusto… ¿Por qué están aquí?

Kakashi- por una misión…tenemos que llevar a Misao Asari a la isla Nagi… para hacer un puente mas seguro…

Inari-…Misao…yo lo conozco…el… esta en el hospital

Mikoto- ¿Qué le paso?

Inari-…el estaba en un bar… se emborracho...y cuando iba saliendo…el se tropezó y se rompió la nariz…

Kakashi-…Misao es un borracho…

Inari- pueden quedarse en mi casa…a mi madre y a mi abuelo les dará mucho gusto verlos…y les presentare a mi esposa y a mi hijo…

Kakashi-…así que tienes un hijo…

Inari- si, se llama Kaiza y tiene 12 años

Sei- el tiene nuestra edad…

Inari- si…tal vez se lleven bien

En la casa de Inari-

Inari- tadaima…kameko, traje a unos amigos...

Kameko-…hola…soy kameko…la esposa de Inari- ella tiene el pelo largo café claro, y ojos miel-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo conocen a Inari?

Mikoto- soy Mikoto Uchiha, él es Kakashi sensei…el niño serio de aquí es Sei Yamanaka y el niño torpe de aquí es Minato Uzumaki…n_n

Kakashi- conocemos a Inari porque hace años mi antiguo equipo y yo venimos por una misión…los antiguos miembros de mi equipo son los padres de Mikoto y Minato…

Kameko- ah claro…Kakashi... Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura…n_n es un honor tenerlos en nuestra casa…

¿?- que esta pasando…quien llego… o_o ¿ah?... tu eres Kakashi…

Kakashi- hola Tazuna…

Tazuna- ja…que le paso a Naruto y a Sasuke, se encogieron… y…Sasuke se convirtió en mujer… a ese yo no lo conozco…

Kakashi-…él es el hijo de Naruto, Minato y ella es la hija de Sasuke y Sakura,Mikoto…y él es el hijo de Ino y Sai, ellos son ninjas de Konoha, Sai fue mi alumno…

Tazuna- ¿están aquí por una misión?

Kakashi-si…

Inari- tienen que llevar a Misao a la isla Nagi…para que haga un puente…

Tazuna- ja, ese borracho, el fue mi aprendiz…tiene 59 años

Kakashi- ¿Dónde esta Tsunami?

Tazuna- esta con sus amigas…en el país del te

¿?- padre, no viste mi tarea…la puse sobre la mesa de la entrada… ¿ah?... ¿quienes son ellos?...- el es igual a Inari-

Inari- Kaiza...ellos son amigos… el es Kakashi, el es Minato, el es Sei y ella es Mikoto

Mikoto- hola n_n

Kaiza- hola n/ / /n Mikoto…

Minato-¬_¬

Kameko- llegan a tiempo, la comida esta lista, vengan a comer

Kaka/Mina/Miko/Sei- arigatou

Kaka/Mina/Miko/Sei/Kai/Kame/Tazu/Ina-itadakimasu…

Mikoto- kameko san…la comida esta deliciosa n_n

Kameko- gracias…pero casi todo lo hiso Kaiza…

Mikoto- ¿tu cocinas? n_n

Kaiza- si n/ / /n

Mikoto- esta deliciosa…

Kaiza- a…ari…gato… n_n

Minato- ¬_¬

Al día siguiente-

Inari- Kaiza…acompaña a los ninjas al hospital…hoy sale Misao…

Kaiza- esta bien…

En el hospital-

kaiza- disculpe...cuando sale Misao Asari...

Enfermera- ah… Misao Asari…sale en dos horas…

Kaiza- esta bien, arigatou…

Mikoto- ¿que vamos a hacer en dos horas?

Kaiza-Mikoto…te invito a comer, Minato y Sei se quedaran esperando a Misao…conozco un lugar donde venden un excelente onigiri

Mikoto- enserio… a mi me encanta el onigiri n_n

Kaiza- a mi también n_n vámonos ya…

Mikoto- si n_n adiós Minato, adiós Sei

Mikoto y Kaiza salieron del hospital

Minato- ¬_¬…¿Quién se cree…?

Sei-…¿estas celoso?

Minato- o.o no, porque estaría celoso…Mikoto es mi amiga…

Sei-…entonces, ¿Por qué actúas así?

Minato-…porque Mikoto es mi mejor amiga…y no me gustaría que ese Kaiza la lastime…

Sei-…¬_¬

Con Mikoto y Kaiza-

Mikoto- tenías razón, este onigiri esta delicioso…

Kaiza- me alegra que te guste…

Mikoto- n_n

Kaiza- oye…¿Por qué te tapas un ojo con tu banda?

Mikoto-porque admiro a mi sensei…u_u

Kaiza-… ¿te han dicho que eres muy bonita? n/ / /n

Mikoto-…si U_U

Kaiza-… oye…creo que me gustas…

Mikoto- o.o…oye…escucha…eres muy lindo…pero yo…

Kaiza-…. Estas enamorada de alguien mas ¿verdad?... ¿te gusta…Minato?

Mikoto- o / / / o… que…no… es que…

Kaiza-…no te preocupes…n_n…esta bien…

Mikoto- lo siento…

Kaiza-…hay que terminar de comer y luego regresar al hospital…

Mikoto- hai…

Dos horas después-

Kaiza-miren ahí esta Misao…

Mikoto- hola…soy Mikoto Uchiha…n_n

Misao- ¿QUE QUIERES MALDITA PERRA ò_ó?

Minato- NO SE ATREVA A HABLARLE ASÍ

Sei-… ya basta… hay que calmarnos…escuche, misao san… nosotros venimos Konoha para llevarlo a la isla Nagi…

Misao- enviaron a tres mocosos a protegerme…

Sei-…también viene nuestro sensei…y no somos mocosos ¬_¬

Misao- … u_u esta bien… niña… lo siento…no debí decirte eso…

Mikoto- no se preocupe _(me han dicho cosas peores)_

Minato- ¬_¬

Sei- vamos con Kakashi… ya tenemos que irnos a la isla Nagi

Con Kakashi-

Mikoto- Kakashi sensei… aquí esta Misao san

Kakashi- bien…un barco pesquero nos llevara a la isla Nagi… tardara dos días…

Sei- bueno ya vámonos…

Kameko- adiós n_n

Inari- nos vemos pronto n_n

Tazuna- adiós XD

Kaiza- ADIOS n_n… Mikoto…

Kaka/Mina/Miko/Sei- ADIOS


	9. llegando a la isla Nagi

-Los personajes no son míos…son de Masashi Kishimoto-

-En el barco-

Sei- :S hay demasiados pescados muertos…

Mikoto-…ya se… apesta mucho…

Minato-…que llorones son…aprendan de mi n_n

Sei/Miko- ¬_¬

Sei- me estoy mareando….

Kakashi- se tendrán que acostumbrar…

Sei- O_O voy a vomitar…- fue a vomitar –

Mikoto-¬_¬ ahora sabemos que Sei se marea muy fácil…

Misao-… cuanto falta para llegar a la isla Nagi…

Mikoto- llevamos apenas una hora… tardaremos dos días…

Misao-oye…niña…tu eres un ninja

Mikoto- si… una kunoichi…

Misao-… ¿porque?

Mikoto-¿eh?...bueno… yo siempre quise ser un ninja…desde que era pequeña

Misao-si…pero…tú acabaras en tu casa casada con un buen hombre,cuidando de tus hijos y de tu esposo…apuesto que por estar jugando a ser un ninja…no sabes hacer las cosas básicas del hogar…

Kaka/Mina/Sei-O_O _(no debió decir eso…)_

Mikoto- disculpe… ¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJO?...- dijo con fuego en los ojos(aunque solo se vio en uno :P) levantando un kunai…-

Misao- bueno…eres mujer… así que envés de estar jugando al ninja…aprende a hacer las labores del hogar, a cuidar niños…y a arreglarte para que los hombres se fijen en ti y así consigas un buen esposo…porque no llegaras muy lejos siendo una…kunoichi…

Mikoto-…si mi misión no fuera protegerlo…usted ya estaría muerto…n_n así que no vuelva a decir eso n_n- ella se fue a su camarote-

Misao- o_õ… n_n ella siempre es así…

Kaka/Mina/Sei - ¬_¬

Sei- tiene suerte de seguir vivo…- fue a vomitar-

Minato fue hacia el camarote de Mikoto

Minato- Mikoto… puedo pasar…

Mikoto- si… U_U

Minato- ¿estas bien…?

Mikoto- claro…yo sé que soy una excelente ninja…n_n…lo que ese viejo diga no fe afecta…

Minato- XD ESA ES MIKOTO UCHIHA

Misao-…oye Kakashi san… ¿porque esa niña se enojo por lo que dije?...yo tengo razón

Kakashi-…Mikoto es una gran kunoichi…

Sei- si… ella es increíble… una ninja grandiosa...O_O voy a vomitar…

Misao-ja, hasta el vomita de solo decir que esa niña es una gran ninja

Kakashi- Sei tiene un estomago débil… pero tiene razón… Mikoto es de las mejores…

Misao- las mujeres no pueden ser ninjas…no tienen las capacidades…

Kakashi- hay muchas mujeres ninjas….

Misao- pero son débiles…

Kakashi- ningún ninja es débil…

Misao-mmm

Al día siguiente casi llegando a la isla Nagi

Misao- genial… ya vamos a llegar…

Minato- si…ya se puede ver la isla… ¿Dónde esta Sei?

Kakashi-esta vomitando…

Minato- ah claro ya lo vi ¬_¬'

Misao-…donde esta…la niña Uchiha

Minato- esta en su camarote…

Misao- bien, creo que esta aprendiendo a "quedarse en casa"

Sei- ella nunca se quedaría en casa…pudiendo estar fuera haciendo cualquier cosa que los ninjas hacemos…

Misao- ¬_¬ no tienes que vomitar…

Sei- :S… tiene razón…- el agacho la cabeza para vomitar…pero…- ¡AH! TIBURON

Un tiburón gigante brinco directo a Misao…

Misao- O_O ¡AH!

Mikoto-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu…

Una bola de fuego acabo con el tiburón…

Misao-… o_o _(esa niña me salvo…)_

Minato- ¿ah? ¿De donde saliste?...

Mikoto- vi por la ventana que ya íbamos a llegar…así que salí…

Misao- pues…arigatou…

Mikoto- no fue nada…

Misao-…

Mikoto-…creo que mejor iré a arreglar mis cosas

Kakashi-Misao san… ya ve que Mikoto es una gran kunoichi…

Misao- ella…de su…boca...salió…fuego…

Kakashi-…si…ese es un jutsu que era muy usado por los Uchiha…

Misao-…es verdad… el clan Uchiha fue…

Kakashi-…si…solo quedo Sasuke… y él tuvo dos hijos…Fugaku y Mikoto…los tres usan mucho ese jutsu…

Misao-pues es increíble…

Minato-…entonces debería pedirle perdón por lo que le dijo…Misao san

Misao-… _(Pedirle perdón a una mujer…)_

En la isla Nagi…-

Kakashi-bien…caminaremos hasta llegar al altar Modorochi… ahí descansaremos unos minutos y comeremos … luego caminaremos un hora…y acamparemos…al día siguiente caminaremos hasta el acantilado…luego esperaremos a que misao termine el puente…y luego regresaremos…

Minato-…Misao san ¿Cuánto cree que se va a tardar en construir ese puente?

Misao- …como tres días…

Sei-_(dos días hasta el acantilado…mas tres días…mas dos días de regreso…mas dos días en el barco…mas un día hasta Konoha…) _tardaremos 10 días para regresar a Konoha…

Misao- ja este niño sabe sumar…

Minato-…creo que mi madre se va a preocupar…

Empezaron a caminar-

Kakashi- miren…ese es el altar Modorochi…

Mikoto- Kakashi sensei…mis padres y el Hokage estuvieron aquí en una misión ¿verdad? Mi madre me lo conto…

Kakashi-si… _(habrá cosa que no le cuenten sus padres…)_ miren podemos comer ahí…-era un pequeño puesto de comida-

Sei- deme verduras…

Minato- DEME RAMEN…

Kakashi-deme lo que más le guste a usted…

Mikoto- deme onigiri…

Misao-deme sake…

Mesera- esta bien…

Terminaron de comer y empezaron a caminar—una hora después-

Kakashi-acamparemos aquí…Mikoto…destruiste tu carpa…pero yo tengo una extra…así que Misao san y yo compartiremos una…y Minato, Sei y tu dormirán en la otra… ¿les parece bien?

Mina/Miko/Sei-hai

Misao- esta bien…pero escucha Kakashi…yo no soy gay así que no intentes nada pervertido mientras duermo…

Kakashi-…soy casado…y tengo una hija

Misao-...son excusas u_u

/Mina/Miko/Sei- O_O

Kakashi- O_O…ya hay que dormir… ¬_¬

Mikoto- :S ¿Por qué nos toco la carpa mas pequeña…?

Minato-eres una kunoichi… te tendrás que acostumbrar a acostarte y dormir con varios ninjas…O_O_ (PERO QUE DIJE)_

Sei-o.o

Mikoto- esta bien U_U

Mina/Sei-_ ( a veces es tan inocente que no se da cuenta de el doble sentido…)_

Mikoto- ¬_¬ _(¿porque me tengo que dormir en medio de estos dos?...me están asfixiando…)-_Sei y Minato estaban abrazando a Mikoto…-… U_U zzzz

Al día siguiente-

Kakashi-…bueno hay que empezar a caminar…

Mina/Miko/Sei- hai…

Misao-…son las seis de la mañana…-.-… ¿Por qué se despiertan tan temprano?...

Kakashi- para llegar con luz al acantilado…

Después de varias horas de caminar-

Mikoto- alto…escucharon eso…

Kakashi-si…hay algo en los arboles…

¿?-jaja…Gōzu… mira es la niña Uchiha

Gōzu-lose Meizu… ella es igual a su padre…PERO MIRA…allí esta Kakashi…

Meizu-…

Mikoto- AH… ustedes son los hermanos demoniacos… ¿verdad?...mi padre me conto sobre ustedes… Zabuza era su jefe…Kakashi sensei acabo con ustedes dos -.-

Meizu- cállate…Zabuza esta muerto…ahora trabajamos para nosotros…- dijo mientras bajaban del árbol-

Mikoto-¬_¬

Gōzu- hermano crees que nos paguen bien por esa niña…

Meizu- claro…

Mikoto- …me quieren vender…o_O

Minato- ¡USTEDES NO VAN A TOCAR A MIKOTO!

Meizu- ah ese es el hijo del Hokage naranja de Konoha…también pagaran bien por el…

Gōzu-hermano…crees que la niña Uchiha sea virgen

Mikoto- O_O

Gōzu-si lo es nos pagaran mas…OYE NIÑA... ¿eres virgen?

Mikoto- O_O CLARO QUE SOY VIRGEN PAR DE IDIOTAS TENGO 12 AÑOS

Meizu-…igual nos pagaran bien… y si nosotros nos encargamos de que deje de ser virgen…

Mina/Miko/Sei/Kaka/Misa- O_O

Mikoto-¬_¬…los voy a matar… -.-

Meizu- enserio… ¿acaso tu eres una asesina?

Mikoto-…es verdad…no soy una asesina…-dijo mientras lanzaba dos kunais hacia sus entrepiernas… (Y acertó)-

Gōzu/Meizu- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- salieron corriendo-

Mikoto- TIENEN SUERTE DE QUE NO APUNTARA MAS AL CENTRO…

Mina/Kaka/Sei/Misa-O_O

Mikoto-…bueno… ¿seguimos? n_n

Kakashi-…si…

misao- espera...Mikoto...ustedes adelantense...

mikoto- ¿que pasa Misao san...?

misao- yo...queria pedirte perdon por lo que te dije...no debi de ddecir eso...

mikoto- no se preocupe...

misao-¿me perdonas?

mikoto-claro- dijo, como simpre, sin mostrar ningun sentimiento...ninguna expresion...-

-Ya en el acantilado que separa a las dos islas-

Señor1- ¡ah!... Misao san…me alegra que llegara…puede empezar a hacer el puente ya…

Misao-…claro…

Señor2- gracias…ninjas de Konoha, hay un hotel cerca de aquí…disfruten de la isla Nagi n_n

Kakashi-…claro…chicos vámonos

Mina/Miko/Sei- hai…

Minato-…misao san por favor apúrese…

En el hotel-

Kakashi- mmm… queremos una habitación con dos camas por favor…

Señora-claro aquí tiene n_n

En la habitación-

Kakashi-bien…yo dormiré en el sofá Minato y Sei en una cama y Mikoto en otra…pueden salir a ver el pueblo…yo me quedare a dormir…

Mina/Miko/Sei- hai…

En el pueblo-

Mikoto- es un bonito pueblo…

Minato- si…hay que comer ahí…

Sei-…-.- tú siempre quieres comer…

Mikoto- me alegra que ya estés conociendo mejor a Minato…

Minato- -_-… ya vamos a comer…¬_¬

Sei/Miko- hai ¬_¬

Minato- DEME RAMEN

Sei- verduras…hervidas…

Mikoto- onigiri…

Mesera- claro…n_n

¿?- hola… ¿Cómo es que no te conozco?

Mikoto- ¿ah?... ¿me hablas a mi?

¿?- claro…

Mikoto-ah…son Mikoto…y soy una kunoichi de Konoha

¿?-yo soy Kei…n_n… y eres hermosa… ¿Qué tal si dejas a esos intentos de ninjas y vienes con migo?

Mikoto-…no gracias…

Kei-¿Por qué no?

Mikoto-…por que te acabo de conocer…

Minato-…si… ella no ira contigo…mejor ya vete

Sei- ¿celoso?- le dijo a Minato en un susurro-

Minato- ¬_¬

Kei-… ¿Quién te crees?

Minato- SOY MINATO… Y ALEJATE DE MIKOTO

Kei- ¿acaso ella es tu novia?

Mina/Miko- ¡NO! O/ / /O

Sei/Kei-¬_¬…

Kei-bien…nos vemos luego lindura…

Minato- U_U _¿Qué se cree ese?...el no podría lograr nada con Mikoto…además le dijo lindura… ¿y a mi porque me preocupa?... acaso yo…NO ella es mi mejor amiga…por eso me preocupo por ella…si…debe ser eso n_n)_

Mikoto-…_ (el se preocupa por mi… o/ / /o…u_u lo hace porque soy su amiga -.-) _U_U

Sei- ¬_¬ _(cuando empezaran a salir juntos)_


	10. seguimos en la isla Nagi

Los personajes no son míos…son de Masashi Kishimoto

Al día siguiente…

Minato-y… ¿hoy que vamos a hacer?…

Sei-no lo se…

Mikoto-…yo tampoco se…

Kakashi- exploren la isla…compren pescado…vallan a nadar…coman algo… roben algo… vallan a cazar… maten a alguien… apuesten…compren sake y emborráchense…lo que sea pero déjenme dormir…

Mina/Miko/Sei- ¬_¬

Mikoto-vamos a explorar la isla

Minato- vamos a comer algo

Mikoto- no…siempre comemos demasiado por tu culpa…vamos a explorar…

Minato- yo tengo hambre y no podemos separarnos…

Kakashi-LES DIJE QUE ME DEJARAN DORMIR…SALGAN DE AQUÍ A DISCUTIR…

Mina/Miko/Sei- ¬_¬ - los tres salieron del hotel…-

Mikoto-…Sei, ¿tu que quieres hacer?

Sei-…me da igual…

Minato- VAMOS A COMER

Mikoto-...Minato…vamos a explorar la isla…podemos comer después…o podemos cazar mientras exploramos…

Minato-… -.-…esta bien…

Ellos empezaron a caminar…pero después de un tiempo…-

Minato- ¡¿COMO ES QUE TERMINAMOS EN MEDIO DE UN BOSQUE?

Sei- u_u ustedes empezaron a correr… y terminamos aquí…

Mikoto-… y… ¿por donde regresamos?...

Minato- no lo se…tu eres la genio…

Mikoto-…haber…nuestro hotel esta al este de la isla…y…el sol…esta…

Mina/Sei- ah U_U... ya se puso a pensar…

Mikoto- hay que caminar hacia allá…

Sei-¿estas segura?

Mikoto- si n_n

Sei-¿tan segura que pondrías nuestras vidas en riesgo?...eso incluye tu vida…

Mikoto- la vida de nadie estará en riesgo porque se que es por allá… a menos que no quieran seguir ese camino…

Sei- esta bien n_n un buen líder debe estar seguro de sus decisiones…

Minato- ya vámonos…

-empezaron a caminar-

Sei-…oigan…miren hay algo ahí…

Minato- debe ser un conejo n_n

Mikoto- vamos a ver…

-los tres se acercaron-

Sei-…bueno…no es un conejo…

Minato- ¡SERPIENTES! TT_TT

Mikoto- ¬_¬ ¡¿le tienes miedo a las serpientes…?

Minato- ¡SI! HAS QUE SE VALLAN… TT_TT

Sei-¬_¬…no seas llorón…

Minato- ¿a ti no te dan miedo las serpientes?...TT_TT

Sei- solo si están muy cerca de mi…

Mikoto-hola bonitas n_n vamos váyanse…mi amigo les tiene miedo n_n- ella las alejo con sus manos-

Sei- Mikoto… ¿tu no le tienes miedo a las serpientes?

Mikoto- no n_n _(como podría tenerle miedo a unas simples y pequeñas serpientes…si ya he estado con una serpiente de 100 metros…) _de echo…mi hermano me regalo una cobra real a los ocho años n_n _(y mi padre me dio a Manda)_

Sei-… ¿no se supone que la cobra real es muy venenosa…?

Mikoto- solo si me muerde…y las serpientes no atacan humanos a menos que las molestemos n_n

Sei-…¿tus padres no se molestaron con Fugaku por haberte regalado una serpiente?

Mikoto- no…n_n…mi madre se espanto un poco…pero a mi me gusto así que me dejo quedármela…y a mi padre le pareció un buen regalo…

Minato-…la cobra tiene 4 años de edad…se llama Hebi chan ¬_¬

Sei-… ¿ya la habías visto?

Minato-…fui a su casa y entre a su cuarto…Hebi chan se metió en mis pantalones U_U… desde ese día me dan pánico las serpientes…

Mikoto-...recuerdo ese dia...tu te quitaste el pantalon...pero Hebi chan se metio en tus boxers...yo queria ayudarte pero tu no querias quitarte los boxers n_n...luego...despues de brincaras mucho hebi chan se salio...yo me arrodille para levantarla...pero Fugaku entro...y luego...no se porque pero casi te mata n_n...pero luego le explicamos lo que paso y se ataco de risa n_n

Sei- O_O

minato- si...estuve dos dias en el hospital por culpa de tu hermano _(aunque no lo culpo...es que ese despues de que Hebi chan saliera puse una cara de satisfaccion y tan relajada...que Fugaku lo mal penso DX)_

En el hotel-

Kakashi-…chicos… ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo en todo el día?

Minato- nos perdimos en el bosque…

Kakashi- ¿y porque fueron al bosque?

Sei- ellos empezaron una carrera y terminamos en medio del bosque…Mikoto nos dijo como llegar aquí…pero nos tardamos mucho…

Mikoto- porque a alguien le dio hambre y tuvimos que buscar comida ¬_¬ encontramos un conejo y lo perseguimos, pero nos desviamos del camino…

Minato- soy humano y tengo necesidad de comer…

Sei- ¬_¬yo no comí nada

Minato- no es mi culpa que seas vegetariano…

Mikoto- Sei no es vegetariano… pocas veces come carne… pero no puede comer si ya vio el animal vivo, muerto o la carne cruda n_n

Sei- es verdad…pero me refiero a que también soy humano y no me dio la necesidad de comer…

Minato- ¬_¬

Sei- eres un ninja… y ese apetito tuyo podría arruinar una misión…

Minato- si fuera una misión yo podría controlar mi estomago…

Sei-TU no podrías controlar tu hambre

Minato- lo dice el niño con el estomago tan débil que vomita por estar un barco

Kakashi-ya no se peleen por tonterías… mañana nos iremos…esperaremos a Misao san hasta que termine el puente…ya le falta muy poco…luego tomaremos el mismo barco pesquero…

Sei- u_u voy a vomitar…otra vez...

Kakashi- ve el lado positivo…seguro adelgazaras mucho en este viaje n_n

Sei-¬_¬

Kakashi- bueno ya vamos a dormir n_n

Al día siguiente, en el hotel-

Sei-…¿ah?... oigan… ¿Dónde esta Kakashi sensei?

Mikoto-…ah…se adelanto…ya debe estar con Misao san…

Minato-… -.- … vámonos ya…

Sei- no tenemos tanto dinero para pagar las habitaciones

Mikoto- Kakashi ya lo pago…

Camino hacia el acantilado-

¿?- hola…no creí que los vería otra vez… n_n

Minato- ¬_¬ Kei…

Kei- hola lindura n_n –hablándole a Mikoto-

Mikoto- mi nombre es Mikoto…

Kei- pero eres una lindura

Mikoto-…no me interesas…- dijo en un tono frio-

Kei- pero tu a mi si…

Minato- YA BASTA…¿QUE NO LA OISTE? NO LE INTERESAS

Sei-celoso ¬_¬ - dijo en un susurro-

Minato-¬_¬

Kei- … oye lindura, la otra vez dijiste que no me conocías bien… así que… mi nombre es Kei Wagarashi…tengo 17 años, mi cumpleaños es el 9 de diciembre, mi tipo de sangre es B positivo, mi padre es un pescador y tiene un puesto para comer pescado…yo lo heredare , no tengo hermanos, mi madre nos abandonó cuando cumplí 7 años…

Mikoto- basta…no estoy interesada en tener ninguna relación amorosa…además tengo 12 años

Kei- la edad no es un problema…además…¿piensas estar soltera toda tu vida?

Mikoto-…no…me refiero a ahora, no quiero distracciones en mi camino ninja…

Kei- si estuvieras con migo, no necesitarías ser ninja…bastaría con que te quedaras en la casa cuidando a nuestros hijos…

Minato- YA DEJALA EN PAZ QUE NO VEZ QUE NO TE QUIERE…

Kei-…Mikoto…

Mikoto-…yo quero ser un ninja…y ahora no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías…y…menos contigo…

Kei- U_U estas…enamorada de alguien más…

Mikoto- te dije que no tengo tiempo para enamorarme…

Minato-…

Sei- ya vámonos…

Kei-…por favor…ustedes adelántense, quiero hablar con Mikoto…

Minato- NO…¿COMO QUIERES ESTAR SOLO CON ELLA?

Mikoto-…Minato…Sei…por favor adelántense… en un momento los alcanzo…

Mina/Se- hai…

Mikoto-…¿Qué quieres decirme?

Kei-…eres muy linda…pero no dejas que nadie…entre en tu vida…

Mikoto-…

Kei-…excepto Minato…¿ por que el…?

Mikoto-Minato es mi mejor amigo…

Kei-…¿Qué hiso el para que tu lo aprecies tanto…?

Mikoto-…no importa…lo siento u_u…tu…eres un chico muy guapo…pero…no puedo fijarme en ti de esa forma…

Kei-…u.u… esta bien… así al menos…cuando otra chica me rechace…ya no me importara mucho…pues ahora ya me rechazo la chica mas linda…así podre decirles que me rechazo la mejor y me dijo que soy guapo D

Mikoto- n_n'

Kei-bueno mejor ya vete con tus compañeros…

Mikoto-…Sayonara U_U

Mikoto se alejó corriendo-

Kei- TT_TT _( que suerte tiene ese Minato…pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota)_

Misao-ya acabe el puente… cuando nos vamos…

Kakashi- ahora… tenemos que caminar por dos días para llegar al puerto e irnos en ese barco pesquero…

Misao-…bien

Sei- no quiero subir en ese barco otra vez…TT_TT

Kakashi-…el capitán se porto bien con nosotros nos deja viajar gratis…tenemos que estar agradecidos…

Mikoto- Kakashi sensei tiene razón… hay que aceptar la amabilidad de las personas…si tanto te mareas quédate en tu camerino y duérmete n_n _(aunque el barco apesta demasiado U_U)_

Sei- ya vámonos…U_U

Después de dos días de caminar…-

Kakashi-…llegamos temprano…pueden jugar en el agua…o hacer un castillo de arena… pero…personalmente les recomiendo…a Mikoto y a Sei…especialmente a Mikoto…que se asolen…

Sei/Miko- ¬_¬

Minato- jajaja…es verdad…ustedes dos están mas pálidos que un muerto…

Kakashi-si…están más pálidos que Sai…

Sei/Miko- NO ME VOY A ASOLEAR…

Kakashi- es una orden…

Sei/Miko-…hai…

Minato empezó a jugar en el agua, Kakashi estaba leyendo, Misao bebia sake y Mikoto y Sei asoleándose…-

Kakashi- miren…ya llego el barco…

Minato-… Sei… Mikoto…

Sei/Miko- ESTAMOS ROJOS

Kakashi- O_O si…olvide que eso le pasa…a la piel blanca…

Minato-además ni siquiera usar bronceador…

Kakashi-…si…también olvide eso…

Sei/Miko-¬_¬

Misao- AJAJAJAJAJA AHORA SERAN UN PAR DE TOMATES JAJAJAJAJAJA

Mikoto- _(yo no quiero ser un tomate...)_


	11. regresamos a Konoha

la serie de naruto no es mia...es de Masashi Kishimoto

-en el barco-

Mikoto- O_O

Minato-Mikoto…yo…

Mikoto-Minato…

Kakashi- chicos…

Sei-…cálmense…Mikoto…yo se que te duele…pero entiende que Minato es un idiota y se le olvido que nos quemamos…

Mikoto- como se le va a olvidar si me esta viendo que estoy toda roja

Misao-... eh… ¿Qué paso?...

Kakashi-…Minato…jalo el…tirante del brasear _(aunque mas bien seria un corpiño) _de Mikoto…y…lo soltó…y…

Misao- ah…entiendo…Minato eres un idiota…¬_¬

Minato- lo se ¬_¬

Mikoto- voy a quemarte…¬_¬

Minato-Mikoto…perdón…

Sei- :S voy a vomitar

Kakashi-Minato ve a tu camarote…Mikoto déjalo en paz…Sei, ve a vomitar…

Mina/Miko/Sei- hai…

Misao- Kakashi... ¿no te molesta tener que cuidar a un equipo tan idiota?

Kakashi-creo que ya me acostumbre… siempre tengo un equipo de idiotas…pero son idiotas muy valientes y fuertes ninjas…

Misao-…

Sei- AH CUANTO FALTA PARA LLEGAR…

Kakashi-… día y medio…

Sei- …voy a morir de tanto vomitar…

Kakashi- como ninja deberías entrenar tu estomago…

Sei-…

Kakashi- come cosas podridas…carne cruda…trabaja por un tiempo en una carnicería

Sei-…U_u

Misao-…AH –apareció corriendo- TNEMOS QUE LLEGAR YA

Kakashi-… u_u ¿Qué le pasa?

Misao- se me acabo el sake TT_TT

Kaka/Sei- ¬_¬

Misao- además… Minato y Mikoto están peleando…

Kaka/Sei- otra vez ¬_¬

Misao- si u_u

Sei- deben estar entrenando…

Kakashi- …si…debe ser eso…no hay que preocuparse… n_n

Misao- ¬_¬… no entiendo a los ninjas…

-al día siguiente-

Sei- no resisto mas…moriré…

Mikoto-…¬_¬… agradece que al menos ya no hay pescados… u_u

Sei-¬_¬ vomito cada 5 minutos…estoy rojo como tomate y me arde… me estoy deshidratando…

Mikoto-… ya casi llegamos…

Minato- SI APROVECHA QUE ESTAS EN UN BARCO, ES MUY DIVERTIDO… como el agua golpea tu cara…el olor del mar… agua salada en tu boca… y el olor del pescado… n_n

Sei- :S

Mikoto- ¬¬… ve a vomitar u_u

Sei- si…

Misao-…Mikoto…¿Por qué no le haces un te o algo…?... tu eres mujer así que deberías saber sobre eso

Mina/Miko- ¬_¬

Minato-…u_u yo iré con kakashi sensei…

Mikoto-¿Por qué es tan machista?

Misao-…no es que sea machista…

Mikoto-…¬_¬… retrograda…

Misao-...mis padres eran ninjas…vivíamos en el país del agua…mi padre murió…y mi madre me cuidaba a mi y a mi hermano cuando podía…ella siempre estaba en misiones ninja…y me dejaba solo con mi hermano…yo veía a los otros niños con sus madres…pero la mía nunca estaba…después cuando tenia 12 años…mi madre murió en una misión…yo llore por una semana…mi hermano se suicido…u_u

Mikoto- … así que por eso cree que las mujeres deberían de quedarse en casa…para que sus hijos no sufran…

Misao-… si…por eso yo no me case…yo creo que no debería de haber ninjas…u_u… quise ser pacifista…pero no resistí…cuando cumplí 20 años me fui al país de las olas…

Mikoto-…no debería pensar así sobre las mujeres…

Misao- ahora lose…y tratare de cambiar mi mente totalmente n_n, Mikoto eres un gran ninja

Mikoto- n_n arigatou…

- en el país de las olas…-

Kakashi- bien… misao san ya cumplimos nuestra misión…Sayonara

Mina/Miko/Sei- Sayonara

Misao- Sayonara

Los ninjas de Konoha empezaron a caminar…

Minato-…¿se acuerdan de Kaiza?

Mikoto- si…

Sei-…Mikoto… ¿él te gusta?...

Mikoto-… yo no tengo tiempo para enamorarme ¬_¬

Sei- pero…

Minato-ella tiene razón, somos ninjas y nos acabamos de graduar…tenemos que concentrarnos en ser los mejores ninjas…

Sei- ¬_¬… entonces… ¿nadie te gusta Mikoto?

Mikoto-…no

Sei- segura...

Mikoto-…si…

Sei-…nadie

Kakashi- ya te dijo que no le gusta nadie ¿quieres respetar su opinión?

Sei- lo siento Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi- _(aunque tal vez…)_

Minato- u_u

Mikoto- miren, ahí esta el Gran Puente Naruto

Kakashi- si…ya vamos a llegar…

Ring, ring, ring

Sei-…Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi- ah n_n…creo que me hablan…

Minato-conteste de una vez…

Kakashi- mochi mochi…hai…hai…hai… ahí estaré…hai…hai…Sayonara…u_u bueno chicos…tengo que irme…tendrán que seguir solos…- desapareció en una nube de humo-

Sei-… Mikoto ¿sabes como llegar?

Mikoto- creo que si…

Sei- entonces tú serás la líder

Mikoto- ah ¿Por qué yo?

Sei- porque Minato es un idiota y yo no se me el camino…

Minato- ¬_¬

Mikoto- u_u esta bien…

-empezaron a caminar, hasta que oscureció-

Minato- Mikoto, deberíamos acampar…

Mikoto- no, estamos a la mitad del camino, si no nos detenemos llegaremos al amanecer…

Minato- pero si oscurece no podremos ver…

Sei-¬_¬ somos ninjas y tenemos que acostumbrarnos a la oscuridad…

Mikoto-… ¿o es que le temes a la oscuridad?

Minato- CLARO QUE NO

Ellos iban saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que algo golpeo la espalda de Sei y Minato dejándolos inconscientes…

Mikoto- AH ¿QUE PASA?- Mikoto detuvo la caída de sus compañeros, dejándolos en el piso- ¡VAMOS! PELEA

¿?- nos volvemos a ver… Mikoto…

Mikoto- ¿ah?... tío Madara… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué no me dijo que no nos volveríamos a ver?

Madara-…u_u…no importa… escucha…es muy posible que pronto empiece la quinta gran guerra mundial ninja…

Mikoto- ¿Qué tan pronto?

Madara-…no lo se exactamente…podrían pasar años…pero quiero que estés lista…y que tu aldea este segura para ti…

Mikoto- le avisare al Hokage cuando lleguemos…

Madara- no…es posible que no ocurra y entonces solo los alarmarías…

Mikoto- entonces… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Madara- yo te entrenare…pero… no se donde, ni cuando tu podrías…

Mikoto-…recuerdas ese acantilado…

Madara- si…

Mikoto- bueno…tu te puedes quedar ahí, y yo iré a entrenar en las noches, excepto cuando tenga misiones… ¿estas de acuerdo tío?

Madara-claro…

Mikoto-…espera…¿no se supone que tu odias mi aldea?...¿que no querías vengarte?

Madara- tu eres mas importante para mi que ese odio y que mi venganza…quiero protegerte…a cualquier costo…

Mikoto-n_n jejeje arigatou…

Madara- bien…llévate a tus compañeros a Konoha y nos vemos mañana…si puedes…

Mikoto-claro tío Madara n_n Sayonara – Mikoto levanto a Sei y a Minato, los puso en sus hombros y empezó a saltar en los arboles…-

Madara- ah…esa niña...me hace sentir tan bien…no puedo esperar a que crezca…

Minato- ah… ¿Qué paso?

Mikoto- ah ya despertaste n_n- dio mientras lo bajaba de su hombro- que bien…

Sei- ah…mi cabeza…

Mikoto- tu también n_n…- dijo mientras el mismo se ponía de pie- que bien que ya despertaron, me empezaban a doler los hombro, ustedes están muy pesados

Minato- ¿Qué paso?

Sei- algo nos golpeo y luego quedamos inconscientes… ¿Quién nos golpeo…

Mikoto-… _(No puedo decirles lo de mi tío Madara…vamos Mikoto piensa en algo creíble…) _ah…es que unos monos les lanzaron rocas…

Mina/Sei- ¿ah? ¿Monos?

Mikoto- si, es que los monos se estaban peleando y se lanzaban rocas…y nosotros nos pusimos en su camino…

Minato- AAAHHH MALDITOS MONOS

Sei-…

Mikoto- no te preocupes…ya me encargue de ellos n_n

Minato- bien…cuanto falta para llegar a Konoha…

Mikoto- n_n como cien metros n_n

Minato- GENIAL, Mikoto…¿QUE TAL UNA CARRERA? EL QUE PIERDA TENDRA QUE HACERLE UNA BROMA A KAKASHI SENSEI

Sei- por favor…u_u

Mikoto- CLARO PERO YO GANARE…Sei…da la salida

Sei-¬_¬…en sus marcas…u_u…listos…fuera u_u

Y los dos empezaron a correr a la velocidad de la luz…pero Minato no se dio cuenta de que había una piedra en frente de él y…

Minato-¡AAAHHHHHH!

Mikoto- JA GANE…o_o MINATO- dijo mientras corría hacia el…

Sei/Miko- ¿estas bien?

Minato-ah…mi cabeza…

Mikoto- ah se golpeo en la cabeza…va a estar bien…el tiene una cabeza dura…pero…TENDRAS QUE HACERLE UNA BROMA A KAKASHI SENSEI

Sei- no creo que eso le moleste…el siempre hace bromas

Minato-¬_¬

Mikoto-bueno, ya vamos a entrar a Konoha…ya esta amaneciendo

Minato- ah…no puede ser que perdí ante ti u_u

Sei-siempre pierdes ante Mikoto ¬_¬

Minato- ¬_¬ ya vamos a entrar u_u


	12. LLEGAMOS A KONOHA ¿que no estaba muerto?

La maravillosa serie de Naruto no es mía (si lo fuera…muchas cosas serian tan diferentes u_u) es de Masashi Kishimoto…

-en Konoha-

Minato- ah…LLEGAMOS A KONOHA…. aaahhhaaahh–bostezo- que sueño…u_u

Mikoto- iremos con el Hokage y luego podrás dormir u_u

Sei-…vamos ya…yo también me estoy durmiendo -_-

Minato- son las ocho de la mañana…no creo que mi padre este despierto…

Sei/Miko- ¬_¬

-con el Hokage-

Naruto- -_- aaaaaahhhaaahhhh –gran bostezo- tengo demasiado sueño u_u

Mikoto- disculpe lord Hokage…

Naruto- ¿ah? Pasen…

Sei- lord Hokage…terminamos nuestra misión…

Naruto- ya veo…Minato…no te lastimaste ¿vedad?

Minato- no ¬_¬

Naruto- bien…ya pueden retirarse

Minato- genial…iré a dormir- dijo mientras salía-

Sei- yo también…Sayonara lord hokage-dio una reverencia y salió-

Naruto- ¿ah?...Mikoto… ¿Qué pasa?

Mikoto- ah…_(no puedo decirle lo que me dijo mi tío Madara…)_ no…nada…Sayonara…lord Hokage….

Naruto-…_(algo le pasa a esa niña)_

-en la casa Uchiha-

Sakura- hija…que bien que ya regresaste…te extrañamos mucho

Mikoto-yo también los extrañe mucho n_n

Sasuke- ¿lograron cumplir su misión?

Mikoto- claro

Fugaku- ¿te lastimaron?

Mikoto-no n_n…AH por cierto… nos encontramos con los hermanos demoniacos…

Sasuke- hmp esos perdedores…¿Qué querían?

Mikoto- creo que vendernos a Minato y a mi…también dijeron que se encargarían de que ya no fuera virgen…

Sakura-o_o…

Sasu/Fuga-O_O ESOS MALDITOS BASTARDOS…¿¡COMO SE ATREVEN?

Saku/Miko- O_O…

Fugaku- ¿ y que hiciste?

Mikoto- les lance a cada uno un kunai en la ingle…

Sakura- o.o

Fugaku- n_n que bien

Sasuke- esa es mi hija n_n

-en la noche…-

Sakura-¬_¬

Mikoto-…creo que todos deben estar dormidos _(mejor voy con mi tío Madara…)  
><em>- en el acantilado-

Mikoto- -abrió la puerta de la cabaña- ¿hola? Tío Madara…

Madara- hola Mikoto…

Mikoto- buenas noches- dijo con una reverencia- ¿ya vamos a entrenar?

Madara- calma…primero tengo dos preguntas…¿Cómo conseguiste esta cabaña?...¿y por qué el colchón es tan grande?

Mikoto- ah bueno…Minato me regalo la cabaña cuando cumplí años…y…bueno el colchón…no estoy segura n_n

Madara- bien…antes de entrenar…tienes que conseguir algo para mi…considéralo una prueba para ver si eres digna de que te entrene…pero…tenemos que salir del país del fuego

Mikoto- bien lo hare…

Madara-esa es mi sobrina…_(esta niña esta loca)_

-fuera del país del fuego-

Mikoto- ¿Dónde estamos tío Madara?

Madara- en la aldea oculta del sonido…y eso que ves ahí…es el nuevo escondite de Orochimaru…

Mikoto- O_O ¿ah?... ¿Orochimaru?... ¿Qué el no estaba muerto?

Madara-si…de echo tu padre lo mato…pero Kabuto…lo revivió…

Mikoto-u_u… ¿Qué tengo que robar?

Madara- hmp…lo ves como un robo…

Mikoto- ¿Cómo debería verlo…?

Madara- te lo djie…como una misión…como un examen…

Mikoto-y…¿cual será mi examen? n_n

Madara-tienes que traer ante mi…la espada…Kusanagi…

Mikoto- la espada de Orochimaru…

Madara- así es…si no la traes no podre entrenarte…y yo enserio quiero entrenarte…seria una lastima…y un desperdicio de tus habilidades…aunque…si no puedes tráela…significaría que no eres digna de que yo te entrene…

Mikoto- yo traeré esa espada…cuando era pequeña robaba dulces y revistas con Minato…

Madara- ¬_¬ robar la espada de Orochimaru es mucho mas difícil y peligroso que robar dulces…

Mikoto- lo se n_n esta bien

Madara-…bien…pero yo no podre ayudarte…

Mikoto- esta bien…yo puedo sola…O_O espera…¬_¬ no se supone que Orochimaru guarda esa espada en su estomago…¬_¬

Madara- ja, tu sabes mucho…u_u solo cuando sale…cuando esta en su escondite la tiene en su habitación…creo…

Mikoto- u_u no importa…aun así la traeré…

Madara- esa es mi sobrina

-Mikoto activo su sharingan y se puso su banda en la frente dejando ver su rinnengan-

Mikoto- bien…deséeme suerte…-dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada del escondite-

Madara-…necesitaras un milagro…y ojala pase…porque te quiero entrenar…-dijo cuando Mikoto estaba cerca de la puerta…para que no lo escuchara-…suerte…ojala y no te maten…

Mikoto- es una puerta…-Mikoto abrió la puerta vieja de madera – camino en un largo pasillo-_(esto parece demasiado fácil…bien…no veo a nadie…aunque esta oscuro…pero no siento a nadie…¿ah?)- _Mikoto vio a dos hombres en una habitación

¿?- lord Orochimaru…aquí esta su te

Orochimaru- arigatou…Kabuto

Kabuto- bien…le informo que reclute 20 ninjas mas esta tarde…

Kabuto- esta bien Kabuto…tu trabajo…es increíble…como siempre…tu nunca me decepcionas…

Kabuto-…lord Orochimaru, aquí esta Kusanagi…

Orochimaru- ponla ahí…quiero observarla por un tiempo…ya puedes retirarte

Kabuto dio una reverencia y se alejó cerrando la puerta…

Mikoto-_(bien…creo que tengo un plan…)_ -Mikoto hiso un clon de sombra y lo transformo en Kabuto- _…_bien escucha clon, este es el plan, tu distraes a Orochimaru y yo me llevo a Kusanagi

Clon Kabuto- ¬_¬…no crees que es un plan muy simple…

Mikoto- si…pero va a funcionar…

Clon Kabuto- u_u' - el clon toco la puerta…-

Orochimaru- u_u pase…

Clon Kabuto abrió la puerta (y la dejo abierta)

Orochimaru- -.- Kabuto…¿ahora que pasa?

Clon Kabuto- ah…bueno…le dije que reclute 20 ninjas…pero cuantos más quiere que reclute n_n

Orochimaru-…por hoy esta bien Kabuto

-clon Kabuto-ah…¿no quiere dar un paseo? n_n

Orochimaru-no…

Kabuto-¿quiere comer algo? n_n

Orochimaru- no ¬_¬

Kabuto-bueno…¿puedo contarle algo ? n_n

Orochimaru- ¿Qué cosa…quieres contarme?

Kabuto- ah, es algo de lo que me entere y seguramente le puede interesar

Orochimaru- u_u' esta bien, pero rápido…

-Mikoto ya había entrado a la habitación y como Orochimaru estaba volteado (muy entretenido con la platica del clon Kabuto) no vio cuando Mikoto tomo a Kusanagi y salió por la ventana-

Clon Kabuto- y así, las anacondas machos se enrollan encima de la anaconda hembra, creando una "pelota", llamada bola de reproducción, donde pueden pasar días hasta que la hembra escoja un macho para tener

Orochimaru- ya entendí O_O…Kabuto u_u'… ¿Por qué me cuentas esto…?

Clon Kabuto- ah…no lo se…n_n-_(la espada esta esta en buenas manos)_ bueno…eso es todo…-dio una reverencia, cerro la puerta y desapareció-

Mikoto-tío Madara…aquí esta…Kusanagi…

Madara-increíble…ja…la conseguiste…

Mikoto- si…y ni siquiera tuve que usar fuerza, ahora me entrenara…

Madara-no hoy…vamos…hay que regresar a la aldea para que puedas dormir

Mikoto- esta bien…

-al día siguiente-

Mikoto-ah…ya es de día U_U _(no puede ser…Orochimaru…ese maldito…)_ tengo que ir con Minato _(¿Para que querrá mi tío Madara a Kusanagi?... ¿porque Orochimaru estará reclutando ninjas…?)_

-En ichiraku ramen-

Minato- Mikoto…n_n

Mikoto- hola n_n

Ayame- oh…mis ninjas favoritos n_n _(después de Kakashi, claro)_…ya se que van a pedir…Minato, un ramen grande con todo y Mikoto uno grande sencillo ¿verdad?

Minato- hai, ya nos conoce bien ¿verdad?

Ayame- claro n_n

Mikoto- Ayame san…¿Cómo esta su hija?

Ayame- muy bien n_n ah, ¿no saben a donde fue Kakashi?

Mikoto- no…le hablaron y dijo que tenía que irse…

Ayame-u_u…bueno…aquí esta su ramen…

Mina/Miko- arigatou…itadakimasu

Minato- n_n Ayame san ¿Dónde esta Teuchi san?

Ayame- esta con Shiroko comprando comida n_n

Mikoto- su hija ya va a cumplir 4 años ¿verdad?

Ayame-si…n_n

Minato- ah n_n Shiroko ya esta grande…

¿?- ja ¿Qué te parece pequeña? Están hablando de ti

Ayame- padre n_n Shiroko…que bien que ya están aquí n_n

Shiroko- hola mami-Shiroko mide un metro, tiene un vestido blanco que le llega arriba de las rodillas, su pelo es largo y lo tiene en dos coletas, es igual a Ayame pero tiene el pelo de Kakashi- ¿quienes son ellos?

Ayame- ¿no te acuerdas? Son Minato y Mikoto…

Shiroko- ah…n_n hola

Mina/Miko- hola n_n

Shiroko-¿Por qué están aquí? n_n

Minato-siempre venimos a desayunar aquí…

Mikoto- si y a veces también a comer y a cenar ¬_¬

Shiroko- n_n ¿desde cuando son novios?

Mina/Miko- NO SOMOS NOVIOS O/ / /O

Shiroko- ah…u_u es que se ven bien juntos n_n…y como siempre están juntos…

Minato- jeje nosotros somos solo amigos…los mejores amigos…n_n

Mikoto- deberíamos invitar también a Sei…

Minato-…si…mañana lo invitaremos n_n _(u_u yo quería estar solo...contigo…O_O pero que digo…)_

Teuchi- pues yo también creo que se ven bien juntos…y que deberían ser novios n_n

Ayame- yo también creo eso n_n

Mina/Miko-O_O

-con Kakashi y con Sei en un claro-

Kakashi- bien…en este claro entrenaremos de ahora en adelante…ahora...

Minato- Kakashi sensei su hija es muy linda n_n

Mikoto- si…es adorable…

Minato- que bueno que no se parece a usted sensei n_n

Kakashi- u_u'

Sei- yo no la eh visto u_u

Mikoto- oye Sei…¿quisieras ir mañana… y siempre…a desayunar con nosotros a ichiraku ramen?...así pasaríamos mas tiempo como equipo n_n

Sei- esta bien

Minato- _(u_u)…_Kakashi sensei…usted también quisiera venir…

Mikoto- así podría a ver a su esposa n_n

Sei-…y estaríamos juntos como equipo

Kakashi-…esta bien…


	13. INICIA ENTRENAMIENTO recorriendo Konoha

La serie de Naruto (por desgracia) no es mia, es de el afortunado Masashi Kishimoto sama

-en la noche-

Mikoto- tío Madara…ahora si vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento n_n

Madara- u_u…calma…primero…¿Cómo conseguiste tu sharingan?

Mikoto- bueno…cuando tenia 5 años…estaba en la casa de Minato…cocinando ramen…Minato…tiro el agua hirviendo…me iba a caer a mi…u_u y mi sharingan se activo n_n

Madara- o_o'

Mikoto- bien…¿me enseñaras a usar el rinnegan n_n?

Madara- si…pero primero aprenderás a usar el sharingan

Mikoto- pero si ya le se usar…

Madara- ya lo veremos…bien…ya puedes usar los jutsus de nuestra familia…asi que te enseñare a pelear con la espada…a hacer los mejores genjutsus…te enseñare jutsus de chakra elemental…te enseñare lo que quieras aprender…

Mikoto- …yo no tengo espada…

Madara- por eso entrenaras con Kusanagi…

Mikoto- bien n_n

Madara- ¿Qué quieres aprender primero?

Mikoto- a…no se.. u_u aaahhh aprender a usar la espada n_n

Madara- bien…ah…toma a Kusanagi

Mikoto- ok…arigatou

Madara- COMIENZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO n_n

-al día siguiente, en ichiraku ramen-

Minato-Mikoto…¿tienes sueño?

Mikoto- u_u z z z z

Sei- ella esta durmiendo…¿Cómo podría tener sueño?

Kakashi- Mikoto…Mikoto…Mikoto…Mikoto

Ayame-…¡MIIIIIKOOOOTOOOO!

Mikoto- ¡AHHHHH! ¡NO LO MATES YO SOY VIRGEN! O_O

Mina/Kaka/Aya/Sei-…O_O'

Sei- ¬_¬…¿Qué estabas soñando?

Mikoto- O / / / O

Kakashi- u_u…eh…Mikoto…¿Por qué estabas dormida?

Ayame- jaja…¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche? – dijo con una mirada pervertida-

Mikoto-…¬_¬…es que no pude dormir u_u

Shiroko- ¿estabas pensando en Minato? n_n

Mina/Miko- O / / / O

Kakashi- Shiro chan n_n…no los molestes…bastantes problemas tienen ya tratando de evadir sus sentimientos amorosos…

Mina/Miko- Kakashi sensei…no hay sentimientos amorosos entre nosotros…¬_¬

Sei-¬_¬ que sincronización u_u

Ayame- jejeje…Minato…¿a ti te gusta Mikoto?

Minato- O/ / /O

Mikoto- YA BASTA… Minato y yo somos solo amigos…u_u z z z

Kakashi-¬_¬…bueno…ya que Mikoto tiene mucho sueño…el entrenamiento se cancela…

Mikoto- ¿QUE? NO… no es necesario…

Kakashi-si estas cansada no tendría mucho sentido…mejor descansa…

Mikoto- u_u arigatou…

Kakashi-…yo ire con el Hokage…cuídense…adiós Shiro chan n_n…adiós Ayame…

Ayame- te estaré esperando…en la noche…jejeje

Kakashi- n_n

Minato- -_-' que bien que Teuchi san no esta aquí…

Kakashi- Sayonara- dijo y desapareció en una nube de humo-

Sei- y…que vamos a hacer…

Minato- podríamos…recorrer la aldea…

Sei-¿recorrer la aldea? si…esta bien…¿Mikoto te parece bien?

Mikoto- claro…u_u z z z

Ayame-…u_u Mikoto…toma esto…MIKOTO

Mikoto- ah…¿Qué es esto?- Ayame le dio un termo-

Ayame- pruébalo…n_n

Mikoto-…sabe…bien…tengo mas energía que cualquier otro día n_n

Sei- Ayame san…¿Qué fue lo que le dio?

Ayame-…café…estará bien, no tiene tanta cafeína…¿podrían llevar a Shiroko con ustedes?

Minato- claro…n_n

Mikoto- bueno ya vámonos que estamos esperando YA VAMONOS

Shiroko-vamos n_n

Mina/Sei- ¿A dónde vamos primero?

Mikoto- no se…

Shiroko-…a la florería de Konoha, me gustan las flores

Minato- esta bien

Sei-…

-en la florería de Konoha-

¿?-bienvenidos a… ¿ah?...Sei… que haces…oh…honorable hijo…niña Uchiha…

Mina/Miko/Sei- hola Shizune ¬_¬

¿?- hola…¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?¿Vinieron a causarnos problemas?…porque no estoy de humor…

¿?- Asuma…no seas perezoso…

Asuma- vamos Choza…ya lo discutimos…u_u en mi vida pasada fui un oso perezoso…y no cambie mucho…- Asuma es el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari, es igual a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre, esta en el equipo 5 con Shizune y Choza)

Choza- huumm ¬_¬- es el hijo de Choiji y Hanabi, es igual que su padre pero con los ojos Hyuga)

Asuma- enserio…¿Qué hacen aquí?

Minato-estamos explorando la aldea n_n y Shiro chan quería venir…

Choza- ¿Quién es shiro chan?

Minato- es ella…es la hija de Kakashi sensei y de Ayame san, Shiroko n_n

Shizune- PERO QUE NIÑA TAN LINDA n_n

Shiroko- n_n

Choza- hola pequeña n_n

Shiroko- hola n_n

Asuma- hola u_u

Shiroko- hola n_n

Sei-…voy a la bodega por mi mochila…¿me acompañan?

Mina/Asu/Choza- hai…

Minato- ¿para que quieres tu mochila?-dijo mientras empezaron a caminar-

Shizune- Mikoto…

Mikoto-…Shizune…u_u…escucha…la verdad no me importa pero…¿Por qué me odias?

Shiroko- ah ¿Por qué odias a Mikoto?

Shizune-…no lo se…simple mente… no me caes bien…u_u…Shiroko…¿no quires ir con Sei?

Shiroko-esta bien n_n-dijo mientras se iba- Sei…Minato esperenme

Mikoto- no tienes razones para odiarme…

Shizune-…bueno…algunos adultos te respetan…en cierta forma…otros te temen…y…Tsunade me dijo que eras mala…dijo que eras presumida por que eres linda… ¿porque te importa? ¿Quieres ser mi amiga o que?

Mikoto- hmp…no estoy interesada en amigas ahora…

Shizune- engreída emo frentona…

Mikoto-…n_n

Shizune-_(ah…que mas da)_¿tu crees que a los chicos les gusten las flores?

Mikoto-…pues no se…las flores son lindas…a todos les gustan las flores…a menos que seas alérgico al polen…

Shizune- n_n

Mikoto- ja…¿Shizune esta enamorada?

Shizune-engreída emo frentona ¬_¬

Mikoto- -dio una media sonrisa-…

Minato- Mikoto YA VAMONOS

Shiroko- a seguir explorando la aldea

Sei-espero mi hermana no te haya molestado…

Shizune- ella merece ser molestada u_u

Mikoto- hmp ya vámonos…

Choza- adiós chicos

Asuma- adiós…u_u

Shiroko- ADIOS n_n

-el equipo 7 y Shiroko salieron de la florería-

Shiroko- ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Sei-…vamos al mirador…

Shiroko- ¿Dónde esta eso?

Mikoto-…encima de las esculturas de las cabezas en la montaña de los Hokage…

Minato- si…n_n

Mikoto- vamos ya …

Shiroko- n_n

-en el mirador-

Shiroko- n_n puedo ver toda la aldea desde aquí

Mikoto- si…que lindo…creo que esa es mi casa n_n

Sei- ah…ahí esta la florería n_n

Minato- que linda vista…todos se ven tan pequeños n_n

Sei-hay muchas personas…

Mikoto- _(todas esas personas…están tan tranquilas y felices…si enserio ocurre otra guerra…¿Qué le pasara a esta gente?)_

Minato- ¿ah? Mikoto…¿en que piensas?

Mikoto-…¿ah?...en nada…

Shiroko- seguro estaba pensando como seria su vida si se casara contigo, Minato n_n

Mina/Miko-O/ / /O

Shiroko- vamos Mikoto…¿vas a decirme que nunca pensaste en casarte…con Minato?

Mikoto- NUNCA EH PENSADO EN ESO

Shiroko- ¿y tu Minato?

Minato- ¿yo que? o/ / /o

Shiroko- ¬_¬ ¿nunca has pensado en casarte con Mikoto…?

Minato- no O_O'

Shiroko- pues…sus hijos serian muy lindos

Mina/Miko- ¿¡HIJOS!

Sei-jajaja

Mina/Miko- ¿PORQUE TE RIES? O/ / /O

Shiroko- n_n

Sei- mejor ya vámonos…

Shiroko- ¿A dónde?

Mikoto- ¿vamos al cine?...yo pago las entradas…

Minato- ¿y cual vamos a ver?

Mikoto- no se…

Sei- si no sabes que película quieres ver, porque quieres ir al cine ¬_¬

Mikoto-…me gusta el cine u_u

Minato-…hay una película sobre la segunda guerra mundial ninja

Sei-…es verdad…creo que van a hacer una "saga"…porque ya hicieron una sobre la primera guerra…

Mikoto-…¿ y creen que Shiroko pueda verla?

Shiroko- yo quiero verla

Minato-claro n_n ya vámonos

-dentro de la sala en el cine-

Mikoto-mira Shiroko…ese es tu abuelo- dijo en un susurro-

Shiroko- n_n

Sei-…ese es Jiraiya…el entreno a tu padre ¿verdad Minato?

Minato-si n_n…ah y esa es Tsunade oba chan…Mikoto…tu madre era su aprendiz ¿verdad?

Mikoto- si…

Shiroko- ese chico tan pálido ¿quien es?

Mikoto- es Orochimaru

Minato-…él padre de mikoto…_(lo olvide...Orochimaru es malo)_...ah...

Shiroko- ¿ah?

Sei-…

Mikoto- mi padre fue su…aprendiz…

Sei-…u_u

Minato-… -_-

Shiroko- ¿Qué pasa?

Sei-nada…sigue viendo la película…

Mikoto- u_u

-después de la película, fuera del cine-

Shiroko- ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Sei- ya es de noche…

Mikoto- vamos a ichiraku ramen n_n

Sei- si…así podemos devolverte Shiroko…

-en ichiraku ramen-

Minato-Ayame san, aquí esta su hija

Ayame-gracias por cuidarla n_n

Sei-no pasa nada n_n…

Mikoto-fue un placer n_n…bueno…ya tengo que irme…adiós

Ayame-adiós Mikoto

Minato- …adiós

Ayame-…Shiroko ve a dormir…

Shiroko-u_u si…

Kakashi-¿Qué le pasa a Mikoto?

Sei- nada…pero por favor...no le diga a Shiroko...que Orochimaru...era malo...

kakashi-...ah...esta bien u_u

Sei- también tengo que irme

Minato- si…yo también…ya me voy…

Ayame- adiós n_n

-en el acantilado-

Madara- Mikoto…¿Qué te pasa?

Mikoto-…Orochimaru…

Madara- no te preocupes por el…

Mikoto- mi padre…era…

Madara-eso no importa…pero si quieres hablar sobre eso…

Mikoto-no…u_u…hay que seguir entrenando…quiero poder usar la espada…

Madara-cuando terminemos serás mejor que un samurái

Mikoto- n_n


	14. Exámenes Chūnin

La serie de Naruto no es mía TT_TT es de Masashi Kishimoto

-varios días después, en la noche-

Madara-bien…aprendes rápido…ya sabes usar la espada Kusanagi…tal vez mejor que Orochimaru…

Mikoto- n_n

Madara-bien…no seria correcto si te quitara esa espada…así que es tuya

Mikoto-o.o…enserio n_n

Madara-si...tu te ganaste esta espada…y mira yo te doy este correaje y esta vaina para que guardes a Kusanagi…

Mikoto- n_n arigatou…pero…¿ y si mis padres preguntan sobre la espada?

Madara-…diles que la encontraste en el bosque…bien…tu…quieres conseguir tu Mangekyō Sharingan

Mikoto- claro n_n

Madara- ¿harías lo que sea?

Mikoto-claro n_n

Madara- tienes que matar a Minato

Mikoto- no

Madara- ¿Por qué no?

Mikoto- él es mi mejor amigo…no lo hare

Madara-…es la forma más fácil y rápida…

Mikoto- no me importa…yo entrenare mas duro para conseguirlo…pero prefiero nunca tenerlo a matar a mi mejor amigo…yo no soy una asesina

Madara-…hmp TIENES QUE HACERLO

Mikoto- NO…-empezó a llorar-

Madara- u_u no llores

Mikoto- TT_TT

Madara- U_U…quítate la banda…-Madara le quito la banda para que pudiera llorar mejor-…no tienes que matarlo…

Mikoto- enserio- dijo mirando a Madara-

Madara- enserio…O_O

Mikoto- ¿Qué pasa?

Madara- ya…no tienes el rinnegan…

Mikoto- ¿Qué?

Madara- ammm…actívalo…como si activaras tu sharingan

Mikoto-...rinnegan

Madara- ahí esta n_n…creo que lo puedes controlar…ya no tienes que taparte el ojo con la banda

Mikoto- n_n

-al día siguiente, en la casa de Mikoto-

Sasuke-…hija…¿Dónde conseguiste esa espada?

Mikoto-_(se la robe a Orochimaru U_U) _la encontré en el bosque

Sakura- y ¿no será peligroso que tengas una espada si no la sabes usar?

Mikoto-…puedo aprender…

Fugaku- es verdad…ella aprende rápido…otousama podría enseñarle…

…tal vez…

Mikoto- n_n ya me voy

-con el equipo 7, en donde entrenanan-

Minato- Mikoto ¿Por qué ya no te cubres el ojo con tu banda?

Mikoto- o_o…porque no podía ver muy bien…así que me la puse en la frente n_n

Sei-…¿Quién te dio esa espada?

Mikoto-_ (la robe para mi tío Madara y el me la regalo) _la encontré en el bosque

Kakashi- escuchen enanos

Mina/Miko/Sei- ¬_¬

Kakashi-en tres días serán los Exámenes Chūnin…¿van a querer asistir?

Mina/Miko/Sei- claro

Kakashi-… ¿saben que esos exámenes son muy peligrosos?

Mikoto- mi madre me conto sobre ellos

Kakashi-_(que raro ¬_¬)_

Sei- y ¿si son peligrosos?

Mikoto- si…en la segunda prueba, tenemos que firmar un acta…para que si morimos, los examinadores no tengan ninguna responsabilidad

Mina/Sei-…O_O

Kakashi- ¬_¬ ni siquiera saben si van a pasar la primera prueba…

Minato- CLARO QUE APROVAREMOS

Kakashi-bien…piénsenlo bien estos tres días…y el que quiera participar…que se presente…el que no...No tiene por qué ir…

-despues del entrenamiento, con Mikoto-

Mikoto-okasama…en tres días serán los exámenes Chūnin

Sakura-… ¿van a asistir?

Mikoto- claro

Fugaku-pero…son muy peligrosos…yo casi muero en la prueba de supervivencia

Sakura- es cierto…¿ya estarán listo? Deberían esperar hasta el próximo año…

Sasuke- Sakura…ellos pueden cuidarse…

Sakura-U_U

-con Sei-

Sei-en tres días serán los exámenes Chūnin

Sai- ¿los dos van a asistir?

Sei/Shi- si

Ino- tienen que tener mucho cuidado

Sei- ellos pueden cuidarse n_n

Ino- ¬_¬

-con Minato-

Minato- en tres días serán los exámenes Chūnin n_n

Naruto- XD MI HIJO SE CONVERTIRA EN UN CHUNIN n_n

Hinata- tienes que tener mucho cuidado…

Minato- claro n_n

Hiashi- te van a matar u_u

Minato- ¬_¬

-tres días después-

Kakashi- que bien que los tres vinieron…si uno no hubiera venido…todos habrían reprobado

Sei- ¿Por qué?

Kakashi- porque el examen es para equipos de tres n_n

Minato- …

Kakashi- ah…entren de una vez…suerte

-los tres entraron-

Minato- O_O…

Sei- hay…demasiada gente…

Mikoto-…la mayoría son más grandes que nosotros…parecen adultos…

¿?-eso es porque muchos son adultos…

Minato- Kobu…

Kobu- HOLA MINATO…hola Mikoto n_n

Mikoto-…hola

Kobu- Mikoto n_n estas muy linda

Mikoto- o_O…arigatou u / / /u

Minato-¬_¬_ (¿Por qué se sonroja?)_

¿?-hola n_n la juventud sea en ustedes

Mikoto-hola Maito… _(tiene cejas muy tupidas u_u')_

Maito- O / / / O hola Mikoto n/ / /n

Minato-¬_¬

Sei_-(creo que Minato se puso celoso U_U´)_

¿?- así que la niña Uchiha decidió venir

Mikoto- Tsunade…

Kobu- vamos…deja de molestar a Mikoto…

Maito- Kobu tiene razón…no es correcto odiar a alguien sin razón

Tsunade- hmp…lo dicen porque a los dos les gusta esa frentona u_u

Kobu/Maito- O/ / / /O

Mikoto- ¬_¬

Minato- _(GRRR ¿ A ESOS DOS LES GUSTA MIKOTO? DX)_

¿?-hola Sei n_n

Sei- hola Shizune…

Tsunade- n_n que bien que vinieron…Choza, Asuma…

Choza- hola- dijo mientras comía papas-

Asuma-…ah Minato…tenias que venir…vas a causarnos problemas…

Minato-¬_¬

¿?- hola compañeros novatos n_n

Todos- hola Cho

Shibi-…

Kobu- hola Kouki…

Kouki- hola…que bien que todos vinieran n/ / /n

¿?- ja mira Yashamaru… Asuma esta aquí

Yashamaru- hola Asuma- es el hijo de Kankuro y una ninja de su aldea, el es igual a su padre pero sin la pintura morada en la cara-

Asuma- hola u_u Yashamaru…hola Karura…el debe ser Rikuto… su compañero de equipo…

Karura- así es- es la hija de Gaara y de Matsuri es igual a Gaara, tiene el pelo como Gaara, pero hasta la mitad del cuello y tiene dos largas colas de caballo en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, ella es igual de sádica como era Gaara, pero se preocupa por su familia-el nuestro compañero…el es muy…especial U_U

Minato- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Asuma- Karura y Yashamaru son mis primos…Rikuto es su compañero…son de la aldea oculta de la arena...

Karura- así que ellos son tus amigos

Asuma-si…algo así

Karura-_(¿Quién es ese chico rubio?…creo que me gusta…)_ ¿no nos vas a presentar a tus amigos?

Asuma- U_U…la chica rubia es Shizune y el que esta comiendo es Choza…ellos son mis compañeros… el de lentes negros es Shibi, la de lentes negros con rosa es Cho, su hermana y el de ojos grises es su compañero Kouki, el de traje verde es Maito, el que tiene el perro es Kobu y la que tiene los ojos lilas sin iris es su compañera Tsunade…el rubio serio es Sei, que es hermano de Shizune, el rubio tonto es Minato y la que tiene pelo negro es su compañera Mikoto

Karura-me sorprende que tu hayas dicho todo eso _(así que se llama Minato…)_

Asuma-U_U

Minato-…Mikoto ¿nos sentamos juntos?

Mikoto- nos van a asignaron los asientos…el número que nos dieron es para eso …

Minato- °n°

Karura-_(¿Por qué Minato se quiere sentar con esa frentona…) _

-apareció una nube de humo y de ahí varios ninjas-

¿?- bien inútiles…SIENTENSE AHORA…mi nombre es Ibiki Morino…les explicare esto solo una vez…-el les dio la misma explicación que se ve en el anime :P-

Minato- _( son demasiadas reglas ¿Por qué tenia que ser un examen escrito? U_U )_

Karura- hola Minato n_n

Minato-…ah hola Karura

Karura-_(se acordó de mi nombre n / / / n)_

Ibiki- COMIENCEN

Mikoto-_(¿Qué clase de preguntas son estas?...un genin cualquiera no puede responder esto…yo podría responderlo…pero el objetivo de esta prueba es hacer trampa sin que esos ninjas se den cuenta…mejor usare mi sharingan… ¿Minato podrá con esto? Voy a matarlo si reprobamos por su culpa U_U)_

Sei- _(no sé que responder…no soy tan listo… ¿Por qué les importa tanto si hacemos trampa?...AH ES ESO…_n_n _tengo que hacer trampa sin ser descubierto…seguro Mikoto ya se dio cuenta...pero ¿Minato podrá con esto?_ …_no quiero reprobar por su culpa U_U)_

Minato- ( AAAAHHHH ¿¡ QUE ES ESTO!...NO SE NINGUNA RESPUESTA… si yo repruebo, todos reprobamos…MIKOTO ME VA A MATAR :S…podría usar mi byakugan para copiar…pero si me descubren…mejor no…:S)

Mikoto uso su sharingan y Sei uso su jutsu de transferencia de mentes para hacer trampa en el examen, mientras que Minato solo podía pensar en como Mikoto lo mataría

Minato- DX :S _(Mikoto va a rostizarme U_U…)_

Karura-_(Minato…esta muy preocupado…seguro no sabe nada u_u...)_ oye…Minato-dijo susurrando- si quieres…puedes copiarme…

Minato- ¿enserio?

Karura- claro n_n

Minato-_(… ¿debería confiar en ella?...es la prima de asuma…pero me da un poco de miedo…y si es una trampa…y si esos ninjas se dan cuenta de que le copie…:S) _no puedo copiarte…si nos descubren…nos ira mal a los dos, no quiero que te pase algo malo por mi culpa n_n

Karura- esta bien…como quieras n_n _(SE PREOCUPA POR MI n/ / /n)_

-minutos después (demasiados equipos fueron reprobados)-

Ibiki- es hora de la decima pregunta


	15. el bosque de la muerte

La serie de Naruto no es mia TT_TT es de Masashi Kishimoto

Ibiki- es hora de la decima pregunta

Todos- O_O

Ibiki-escuchen…cada uno es libre de responder o no la pregunta, si no la contestan…sacaran cero…entonces su equipo también reprobara…si escogen responderla…pero la responden mal…nunca volverán a presentar los Exámenes Chūnin…si no quieren responderla pueden intentarlo el año que entra…los que no quieran responder levanten la mano y podrán irse junto con su equipo…

Mikoto-_(¿Minato podrá responder la decima pregunta? U_U…)_

Sei-_(pobre Minato…el quiere ser Hokage…mejor que su padre…y si no responde bien…)_

Así…muchos ninjas empezaron a levantar la mano…hasta que solo quedaron 76…

Mikoto-_(Minato…si el levanta la mano…se sentirá mal…por nosotros…)_

Sei-…

Minato-U_U

Karura- _(pobre Minato…)_

Minato- AAAHHHH ¿CREE QUE ME ASUSTA? YO NO VOY A RENUNCIAR…NO ME IMPORTA SER GENIN TODA MI VIDA…y espero que mi equipo no me mato si me equivoco...YO NO RENUNCIARE

Mikoto- :D

Sei-n_n

Ibiki-…u_u' _( se tenia que parecer a su padre…) _bien…ya nadie se va a retirar…U_U…abien…todos ustedes…FELICIDADES AAPROVARON LA PRIMERA PRUEBA

Shizune- ¿QUE? ¿COMO QUE APROVAMOS?...

Tsunade- ¿QUE PASO CON LA DECIMA PREGUNTA?

Mikoto-_(hmp…¿Cómo puedo pelear con esas idiotas?...)_

Ibiki- se los pondré fácil…ustedes son ninjas…y no pueden rechazar una misión, sin importar lo peligrosa que sea…

Minato- O_O'

Ibiki-bien ahora…- fue interrumpido por alguien que entro rompiendo la ventana-…U_U' Anko…

Anko- LAS COSAS HAN SIDO FACILES…PERO MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA TODO SERA MAS DIFICIL, les hare saber a sus jefes de equipo en donde deberán verme…LARGUENSE

-al día siguiente-

Anko- aquí será la locación de la segunda prueba…es la zona 44 del entrenamiento de batalla…mejor conocido como el bosque de la muerte

Minato- O_O

Anko- La mitad de los equipos tendrá un pergamino del cielo mientras que la otra mitad tendrá un pergamino de la tierra. Cada equipo tendrá uno de estos dos pergaminos y deberá luchar para obtener el otro pergamino. El objetivo es llegar a la torre con estos dos pergaminos, además no hay medios para saber que pergamino tendrán los otros equipos, ya que se los entregaran de forma confidencial. Entonces por lógica solo aprobarán la mitad de participantes, o tal vez menos. Esta segunda prueba tiene un tiempo límite de 5 días. Durante estos 5 días todos deberán permanecer en el bosque. Si un equipo pierde a un integrante del grupo, el equipo reprueba. Y no podrán mirar el contenido de los pergaminos hasta llegar a la torre. Ahora vallan a firmar una acta de consentimiento…escojan una de las 44 entradas…

Minato- :S

Mikoto-…

Sei- U_U

Shizune- me sorprende Mikoto, que no te hayas ido…

Mikoto-…¬_¬…lo mismo digo…

Asuma-U_U…

Choza- ¿Por qué se pelean? :S

Asuma- no lo se…no entiendo a las mujeres

Tsunade- niña Uchiha…deberías irte…

Kobu- ja ¿Qué dices?...Mikoto no es cobarde…

Maito- ella es muy linda y valiente n / / / n

Mikoto- ¬_¬'

Minato- -_-'

Cho- hola n_n

Todos- hola Cho

Shibi-…

Kouki- n_n

Karura- hola Minato n_n

Minato- ¿ah?...hola

Karura abrazo del brazo a Minato

Mikoto- o_o

Minato- o_o

Asuma- Karura…¿Qué haces? -_-'

Karura- ¿ no crees que Minato es lindo?

Minato- jejeje n / / / n

Todos- O_O'

Karura- eres muy lindo Minato n_n

Tsunade- deberías revisar tu vista…el es un idiota

Karura- NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARLE ASÍ A Minato

Tsunade- o_o…

Mikoto- ¬_¬' _(¿Por qué lo defiende…?...¿porque ella cree que el es lindo…?)_

Sei- _(así que ahora es Mikoto quien esta celosa n_n )_

Shizune-…ja…niña Uchiha ¿no te molesta que otra chica le guste Minato?

Mikoto- ¿eh?

Cho- es verdad... ¿Qué Minato no es tu novio?

Mina/Miko/Karu-¿NOVIO?

Mikoto- el no es mi novio O_O

Cho- ¿Por qué no?...ustedes dos se gustan…

Karura- O_O ¿a ti te gusta Minato?... Ò_Ó…

Mikoto- ¿EH?

Karura- de ahora en adelante…seremos enemigas…

Mikoto- ¿Qué?...pero a mi no me gusta…

Karura- ellas decen que si…y son mas…así que les creeré a ellas u_u

Mikoto- -.-'

Asuma- aahh…U_U nunca entenderé a las mujeres

-dentro del bosque de la muerte-

Mikoto- bien…Minato…activa tu byakugan

Minato- BYAKUGAN

Sei-…ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

Mikoto-…Minato…ves a alguien…

Minato- no…

Mikoto-bien…hay que seguir caminando…hacia la torre

-muchas horas después-

Minato- ya esta oscureciendo… deberíamos acampar y dormir

Mikoto- no…

Minato- ¿porque?

Mikoto-no podemos dormir en estos 5 dias…

Sei-…si no dormimos no tendremos tanta fuerza…nos dara sueño

Mikoto- bien…pero tendríamos que hacer guardia…y no confio en Minato para eso…

Minato- ¬_¬

Sei- es verdad…el se quedaría dormido u_u' nosotros haremos la guardia…yo lo hare primero…luego te despierto…

Mikoto- esta bien…aquí podríamos dormir…hay que ir por leña y por comida…luego pondremos trampas…

Mina/Sei- hai

-al día siguiente-

Sei- ya paso un día y la mitad de este y todavía no tenemos el pergamino del cielo

Mikoto- no te preocupes…lo conseguiremos…

Minato- es verdad…tienes que ser mas positivo

Sei- hay que seguir caminando…

Mikoto- claro

-empezaron a caminar-

Mikoto-alto…

Sei-hay algo…en los arboles

Minato-…BYAKUGAN…AHÍ ESTAN

Mikoto- NO SEAN COBARDES Y VENGAN A PELEAR

¿?- así que nos descubrieron…

Tres ninjas de la aldea oculta de las rocas dos chicos y una chica (vestidos como los shinobis de la aldea oculta de las rocas) bajaron de un árbol quedando enfrente del equipo 7

¿?- mi nombre es Daichi…-él tiene ojos café y su pelo no se ve por la banda en forma de pañuelo) y él es Riku y ella es Riko su hermana… denos su pergamino de la tierra

Mikoto- … ¿Cómo saben que pergamino tenemos?

Riku- los hemos estado siguiendo…muy de cerca…sabemos también que es la niña quien lo tiene…

Sei- Minato ¿Qué no usaste tu byakugan? ¿Por qué no los viste?

Minato- no lo se…creo que estaba distraído u_u'

Mikoto- tarado ¬_¬ que inútil eres…U_U NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN

Riko- hmp no es correcto que una dama use ese lenguaje…-Riko tiene el pelo azul largo hasta las rodillas en una cola de caballo y ojos de ese mismo color-entiende que eres una dama

Minato- JAJAJAJA Mikoto no es una dama

Mikoto- ¬_¬

Riku-ella es una dama muy linda…pero es nuestra enemiga…así que si no nos dan el pergamino de la tierra, tendré que matarla- Riku tiene el pelo largo verde hasta las rodillas en una cola de caballo y ojos de ese mismo color-

Mikoto-hmp…ustedes no podrán matarme…

Riko-escucha niña…a nosotros no nos importaría matarlos y luego llevarnos el pergamino…pero les estamos dando la oportunidad de vivir…ASÍ QUE APROVECHENLA Y DENOS EL PERGAMINO

Minato- no se los daré :P

Riko uso algún jutsu y golpeo a Minato y a Sei en la cabeza con rocas, dejándolos inconscientes

Riko- dame el pergamino AHORA

Riku- y te dejaremos vivir…

Mikoto-tengo una mejor idea…ustedes denme el pergamino… y no los matare

Daichi- hmp…tu no podrás con nosotros tres…

Mikoto- no me subestimes…

Daichi - tu…niña bonita no eres rival para nosotros…-el sonrió y miro a Riku y Riko…y ellos se movieron muy rápido atrás de Minato y Sei- si no me das el pergamino…ellos mataran a tus compañeros…y luego…pelearan contigo…

Mikoto- ustedes dos…¿Por qué lo obedecen?... ¿acaso el es su amo?

Riku- se lo quieres hacer…

Riko-pero no podrás hacernos pelear entre nosotros…

Mikoto- entonces tendré que matarlos…

Daichi- ¿acaso eres una asesina? No pareces una…

Mikoto-…las apariencias engañan…ASÍ QUE NO SEAN COBARDES Y PELEEN POR EL PERGAMINO…

Daichi-…RIKU, RIKO…dejen a esos dos y peleen con esa niña…y hagan lo que sea para quitarle el pergamino…

Mikoto- hmp…tu eres tan cobarde que no puedes pelear tu…

Daichi- no es necesario que yo pelee

Riku- hola niña- dijo mientras golpeaba a Mikoto en la cara-

Mikoto- o_o _(ellos son muy rapidos...) u_u_ SARINGAN

Daichi- así que eres una Uchiha…

Mikoto quería levantarse pero…Riko la pateo en la espalda

Riko- n.n tienes un pelo lindo…¿acaso lo cepillas siempre…?...100 veces al día jaja –dijo mientras la tomaba del pelo- QUE CLASE DE NINJA ERES SI USAS TU TIEMPO PARA CEPILLARTE EN VEZ DE EN ENTRENAR :|

Mikoto-…U_U


	16. sobrevivimosEMPIEZAN LAS PRELIMINARES

La serie de Naruto no es mia…U_U es de Masashi Kishimoto

Riko- QUE CLASE DE NINJA ERES SI USAS TU TIEMPO PARA CEPILLARTE EN VEZ DE EN ENTRENAR :|

Mikoto-…U_U

Daichi- hmp creei que una Uchiha daría mas pelea…

Riku- si…yo pensaba que era mas fuerte…

Mikoto-…tu crees…que yo me preocupo por mi pelo…

Riko- ¿ah?

Mikoto- ES MI MADRE QUIEN ME CEPILLA EL PELO A DIARIO –dijo mientras tomaba un kunai…y lo uso para cortarse el pelo- A MI NO ME IMPORTA COMO SEA MI PELO

Riko-…hmp

Mikoto- DENME EL PERGAMINO DE EL CIELO

Riku- mejor danos tu el pergamino de la tierra…sabes que perderas ante nosotros

Mikoto- SI TANTO QUIEREN ESTE PERGAMINO VENGAN POR EL

Riko Y Riku se lanzo hacia Mikoto y empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguno acertaba los golpes porque siempre los esquivaban hasta que Riku logro golpearla en la cara haciéndola sangrar de la nariz haciendo que se callera

Riku- bien…ahora danos el…

Mikoto-Jagei Jubaku- y dos serpientes salieron de las mangas de Mikoto, que se enrrollaron en Riko y Riku

Daichi-…así que puedes invocar serpientes…

Mikoto-si…incluso una muy grande que te puede matar…

Daichi-…u_u esta bien…te daré el pergamino del cielo…aquí tienes- dijo y se lo lanzo-

Mikoto-bien echo-entonces las serpientes soltaron a Riku y Riko que estaban inconscientes- ahora llévate a tus compañeros y déjanos en paz

Daichi tomo a sus compañeros y brinco a un árbol

Daichi- volveremos a vernos…y entonces te matare

Mikoto- hmp eso quisieras…

Daichi-…hmp-entonces empezó a brincar de árbol en árbol hasta que ya no se vio-

Mikoto- U_U- se acercó a sus compañeros- Minato…Sei…despierten…U_U'…-Mikoto junto chakra en la palma de su mano y la puso en la cabeza de Minato y luego de Sei-…aaahhh deberían despertar ya U_U

Sei-… -.- que paso…me duele la cabeza U_U…O_O ¿ah?...Mikoto… tu…pelo…

Mikoto- tuve que cortarlo por situaciones de supervivencia n_n -Mikoto tiene el pelo como Sakura, pero lacio de la parte de atrás- ¡AH!...por cierto…aquí esta el pergamino del cielo n_n

Sei- O_O… ¬_¬…¿Qué paso?

Mikoto- n_n…ellos decidieron que seria mejor dármelo…

Sei- ¬_¬'

Mikoto- ya tenemos los dos pergaminos…así que hay que ir a la torre de una vez…ya esta oscureciendo…

Sei-…hay que dormir aquí, así esperamos que Minato se despierte…

Mikoto- si U_U…pondré las trampas…

Sei- te ayudo…

-al día siguiente-

Minato- …-_- ¿ah? ¿Donde estoy?…

Sei- al fin despiertas…ya vámonos…tenemos que llegar a la torre…con este son tres días…

Minato-…pero necesitamos los dos pergaminos…

Sei- Mikoto consiguió el pergamino del cielo n_n

Minato- ¿AH? ¿Cómo?

Sei- se lo quito a los ninjas de la aldea de la roca…

Minato- ahhh ¿y donde esta?

Sei-…buscando comida

Mikoto- CONSEGUI UN CONEJO

Minato- o.o…Mikoto…y tu…pelo…

Mikoto-…tuve que cortarlo mientras peleaba n_n …bueno…-Mikoto quemo al conejo- aquí esta la comida n_n

Mina/Sei- Arigatou…

Minato-¿Cómo le quitaste el pergamino a esos ninjas?...

Mikoto- no importa n_n

Sei- :3…U_U seguro Mikoto los sedujo…y por eso no nos quiere decir n_n…

Mikoto- ¬_¬'

Sei-…tal vez beso a alguno…

Minato- O_O…COMO TE ATREVEZ, MIKOTO NO HARIA ESO

Sei- ¿Cómo sabes?

Minato- ¿ah?...

Mikoto- yo no lo haría ¬_¬

Sei- ¿y si te lo ordenaran…?

Mikoto-…si fuera por una misión…y fuera la única forma, si lo haría

Minato- ¿QUE? TU NO PUEDES BESAR A NADIE…MENOS SI LO ACABAS DE CONOCER

Mikoto- o.o

Sei- n_n

-después de que comieron-

Mikoto-hay que irnos ahora…tal vez lleguemos mañana pero tendremos un día para descansar

Mina/Sei- hai

Mikoto- Minato activa tu byakugan y esta vez por favor pon atención

Minato- U_U' esta bien

-al día siguiente en la tarde, en la torre-

Minato- U_U tengo hambre

Sei-tengo sueño

Mikoto- ¬_¬'…hay que abrir los pergaminos

Minato- dame uno

Mikoto- ten U_U –ambos abrieron los pergaminos…y empezó a salir humo

Sei- tiren los pergaminos

Minato y Mikoto los lanzaron y…

Minato- ¬¬' iruka sensei…

Iruka- hola n_n…felicidades aprobaron la segunda prueba…SOBREVIVIERON n_n

Mina/Miko/Sei- sobrevivimos…

Iruka-…hay varios ninjas muertos…

Minato- ¿ahora que hacemos?

Iruka-…quédense aquí hasta mañana…y yo vendré por ustedes

Sei- U_U

Iruka- Sayonara n_n- desapareció-

Mikoto- Sei, ya puedes dormir

Sei se acostó en el piso y se quedo dormido-

Minato- ¿y yo?...tengo hambre u_u

Mikoto- U_U' iré por comida…

Minato- arigatou n_n

Mikoto- ¬_¬-Mikoto salió de la torre-_(grr ¿Minato no puede conseguir comida o que?)…_

-después de varias horas-

Minato- Mikoto te tardaste mucho

Mikoto- O_O AGRADECE QUE TE TRAJE COMIDA

Minato- ¿Qué me trajiste?

Mikoto- traje conejo, plantas e insectos, es comida para los tres, nos tiene que durar hasta mañana…así que ten, come un pedazo de conejo

Minato-mmmm ¿otra vez conejo? Ya estoy harto del conejo U_U

Mikoto- O_O ¬_¬

Minato- XD…jeje pero te agradezco mucho por la comida jeje

-al día siguiente en Arena de Konoha usada para las preeliminares-

Naruto- n_n felicidades a todos… sobrevivieron… pero 18 ninjas aprobaron, son muchos, así que habrá un examen preliminar…su mentor será Yūgao Uzuki n_n

Yūgao- bien…esa tabla seleccionara a los dos ninjas que lucharan, la elección se realizará al azar. Los demás participantes deberán dirigirse hasta la parte superior hasta que sean seleccionados para pelear, muy bien…los primeros en pelear serán... Mikoto Uchiha y Daichi Hishida…así que los demás suban…

Sei- n_n tú puedes ganar Mikoto n_n

Minato-Mikoto suerte n_n…no dejes que te lastimen

Mikoto- n_n

Karura- ¬_¬ _(¿Por qué Minato no quiere que esa niña se lastime?...tal vez…NO…seguro son muy buenos amigos…U_U)_

Todos subieron

Daichi- te dije nos veríamos de nuevo…

Mikoto- ¿como consiguieron los dos pergaminos?

Daichi- pues veras…después de que te di el pergamino

_**Flash back**_

_**-Es de noche en el bosque de la muerte, Daichi, rijo y Riku están en un árbol observando a un equipo de puros chicos dormir-**_

_**Daichi- mírenlos…hmp…Riko…encárgate de ellos**_

_**Riko- claro n_n-Riko bajo del árbol y- HOLA n_n**_

_**Ninja1- o_o ¿Quién eres?... ¿que quieres?**_

_**Riko- n_n Doton: Kengan no Jutsu- ella golpeo a los tres dejándolos inconscientes, luego se acercó a cada uno hasta que encontró el pergamino- miren n_n es el pergamino de la tierra n_n**_

_**Daichi- perfecto…Riko…puedes matarlos ahora **_

_**Riko- ¿ENSERIO? MUCHAS GRACIAS n_n-Riko tomo un kunai y lo enterró en el cráneo de los tres ninjas- MIREN CUANTA SANGRE n_n JAJAJAJA **_

_**Riku- U_U'**_

_**Daichi- vamos…tenemos que conseguir el otro pergamino…**_

_**Riko/Riku- claro n_n**_

_**-al día siguiente en la noche-**_

_**Daichi-hmp hay demasiados ninjas que no se molestan en protegerse mientras duermen…**_

_**Riko/Riku- que idiotas **_

_**Daichi-Riku…encárgate tú…**_

_**Riku- claro n_n-el bajo del árbol haciendo que los tres ninjas despertaran- OIGAN IDIOTAS-el les lanzo Senbon dejándolos paralizados, Riku se acercó a ellos y tomo el pergamino- MIREN EL PERGAMINO DEL CIELO**_

_**Daichi-perfecto…**_

_**Riko- n_n… ¿puedo?**_

_**Daichi- U_U esta bien Riko, puedes matarlos**_

_**Riko- :D muchas gracias-ella bajo del árbol y con un kunai abrió a los tres ninjas del estomago al cuello- -ella bajo del árbol y con un kunai abrió a los tres ninjas del estomago al cuello- HAY DEMASIADA SANGRE n_n …y miren…creo que ese es el estomago n_n**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Daichi- y así los conseguimos

Mikoto- O_O…no me importa que tan sádicos son…tu no peleas…y creo que eres un cobarde…pero…ahora esos hermanos no podrán pelear por ti…

Daichi- no necesito a esos dos…ellos pelean por mi…por que seria una perdida de tiempo que yo pelee…no es necesario que mi enorme poder sea utilizado en enemigos…débiles…por eso no quise pelear contra ti…

Mikoto- O_O ¿ME ACABAS DE DECIR COBARDE?

Daichi- n_n

Mikoto- maldito…

Yūgao- YA PUEDEN COMENZAR…


	17. preliminares primera parte

La serie de Naruto no es mia U_U es de Masashi Kishimoto

Yūgao- YA PUEDEN COMENZAR…

Mikoto- ahora si pelearemos…

Daichi-…hmp…-él se alejó lo mas que pudo de Mikoto- :D

Mikoto- ¿QUE TE PASA COBARDE?...¿NO VAS A PELEAR?

Daichi-…no es necesario… Doton: Soseijutsu: Shishi Dojō…

Del suelo…salieron muchos zombies…

Todos- O_O

Mikoto-…¿Qué…?...O_O…_ (Conozco ese jutsu… O_O no es posible…que el…haya matado a tantos ninjas…) XS_

Daichi- hmp…¿sorprendida?

Mikoto- eres…un asesino…

Daichi- eres un ninja…debes de acostumbrarte…ahora…MATENLA

Minato- O_O…

Sei- Minato…no te preocupes…Mikoto puede con eso…

Minato-…mi padre me conto sobre ese jutsu…todos esos zombies…el los mato…son fáciles de eliminar pero…aparecen mas…

Sei- :S…u_u

Karura-_(hmp…esa niña…le da miedo ver que el mato a tantos ninjas…jajaja…es una cobarde…U_U…Minato no podría enamorarse de una cobarde ¿o si?)_

Los zombies avanzaron lento hacia Mikoto

Mikoto- O_O- ella desenvaino su espada y empezó a cortar a los zombies- _(no importa a cuantos zombies elimine…siempre saldrán mas…tengo que ir directo por Daichi…) _O.O

Daichi- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿la niña linda tiene miedo?

Mikoto- yo no le temo a un montón de zombies…

Minato-¬_¬ _(¿ese tipo le acaba de decir a Mikoto que es linda? -_-…¿pero quien se cree?) _

Mikoto- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu –la bola de fuego llego hasta Daichi, el termino en el piso, los zombies desaparecieron, pero Daichi seguía consiente, Mikoto se acercó a Daichi, él se levanto…-bien ahora si pelearemos enserio…

Daichi- ¡ME RINDO!

Todos- O_O

Mikoto- ¿PERO QUE? ¿QUE TE PASA COBARDE?

Daichi-…me rindo…

Yūgao-O_O…esta… bien…Daichi se rindió…así que la ganadora es Mikoto Uchiha…pueden subir…

Mikoto y Daichi subieron hasta donde estaban sus compañeros y sus sensei

Riko/Riku- ¿Por qué te rendiste?

Riko- tu has peleado con asesinos…

Riku- y ninjas muy poderosos

Riko/Riku- ¿Por qué te rendiste ante ella?

Daichi- porque…no quería morir por su culpa…

Riku/Riko- … U_U'…¿ósea que ella es mas fuerte que tu?

Daichi-…por mucho…

-con el equipo 7-

Kakashi- felicidades…Mikoto n_n

Mikoto- U_U'…gane porque el renuncio…

Sei- n_n bien…eso no importa n_n

Minato- es verdad n_n tu ganaste n_n

Mikoto-n_n

Yūgao- bien…los siguientes serán…Tsunade Hyuga contra Shizune Yamanaka

Shi/Tsu- O_O

Sei- bien mi hermana ya va a pelear n_n

Mikoto-… debido a que ellas me odian…se han hecho buenas amigas…

Minato- será difícil para ellas pelear…pero la verdad, prefiero que gane Shizune

Sei- U_U…¬_¬ Tsunade es tu prima

Minato- u.u pero ella siempre me molesta…_(aunque…si no hubiera sido por ella…no hubiera conocido a Mikoto)_

Shizune y Tsunade estaban frente a frente

Yūgao- bien…COMIENCEN

Shizune-…

Tsunade-…BYAKUGAN

Shizune-…

Tsunade se aserco a Shizune y empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Tsunade lo hacia como los Hyuga, hasta que Tsunade tuvo una oportunidad de golpearla en un punto vital…

Tsunade- DX

_**Flash back**_

_**Cuando tenían 7 años**_

_**Sensei- bien…ustedes son kunoichis…así que deben de aprender a hacer femeninas para las misiones…hoy veremos arreglos florales…**_

_**Tsunade- mmmm…**_

_**Shizune- hola n_n**_

_**Tsunade- hola…¿tu eres…?**_

_**Shizune- soy Shizun…tu eres Tsunade…oye…ese arregolo no esta bien echo**_

_**Tsunade- jamas había echo uno…**_

_**Shizune- yo puedo ayudarte n_n**_

_**Tsunade- muchas gracias n_n**_

…

_**Tsunade- oye…¿ya viste a esa niña? La que esta sola…**_

_**Shizune-si…creo que es Mikoto Uchiha…**_

_**Tsunade-¿viste como los niños se le quedaban viendo?**_

_**Shizune- si… u_u ni que fuera tan bonita…**_

_**Tsunade- tal vez la veían por que le tienen miedo**_

_**Shizune- si n_n debe de ser eso…**_

_**Tsunade- vamos con ella…tengo una idea **_

…

_**Tsunade- hola…Uchiha…**_

_**Mikoto-…hola…¿Qué quieren?...**_

_**Tsunade- ¿estas sola por que no tienes amigas?...**_

_**Mikoto- eso no te importa…**_

_**Tsunade- hmp debe ser eso… FRENTONA EMO ENGREIDA…**_

_**Mikoto- u_u- ella se levanto del piso con la maceta en la mano y le lanzo la tierra a Tsunade- note metas con migo- dijo esto y se alejó-**_

_**Shizune- OYE NO PUEDES HACER ESO…¿COMO TE ATREVEZ?**_

_**Tsunade- n_n…déjala…**_

_**Sensei- NIÑAS VENGAN YA**_

_**Shizune- adiós n_n –dijo y se alejó-**_

_**Tsunade- adiós…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Tsunade simplemente la empujo…

Shizune- o.o…u_u PELEA BIEN

Tsunade- ESO HARE…

Ellas se acercaron… y ambas se golpearon en la cara…las dos quedaron inconcientes…

Yūgao- …las participantes no pueden continuar…es un empate…

Llegaron enfermeros y se las llevaron

Sei- U_U'

Yūgao-los siguientes participantes son...Kouki Nakamura vs Shibi Aburame

Minato- ambos son del mismo equipo

Kakashi- eso aquí no importa…

Ambos bajaron

Yūgao- empiecen…

Shibi-…

Kouki- :s…me rindo u_u

Todos- O_O

Yūgao-esta bien…Shibi Aburame es el ganador…

Los dos subieron

Cho-...¿porque te rendiste?

Kouki-yo se que Shibi me iba a ganar…además…el es mi compañero…

Cho- U_U yo quería ver como golpeabas a mi hermano

Shibi- ¬_¬

Con el equipo 7

Minato- o_o ¿ah?...Mikoto…tienes un moretón en tu cara

Mikoto- ¿ah?...ah si…un zombie me golpeo…

Minato- ¿Y ESTAS BIEN? ¿TE DUELE?

Mikoto- n_n no es para tanto…

Minato- te pondré una pomada curativa que me dio mi madre n_n- Minato froto un poco de la pomada en la mejilla de Mikoto delicadamente…parecía un caricia-

Mikoto- o/ / /O

Karura- O_O _(¿Por qué Minato se preocupa por un simple moretón?...¿PORQUE SE PREOCUPA POR MIKOTO?...ESA MALDITA…)_

Yūgao- los siguiente participantes son…Cho Aburame vs…Karura…

Karura-_(n_n)-_Minato…- dijo mientras iba hacia el, y cuando llego, lo abrazo- tienes que ver mi pelea…ganare por ti n_n…veras que soy la kunoichi mas fuerte…-dijo mirando a Mikoto-

Minato- O/ / /O jeje n/ / /n esta bien jejeje

Mikoto-O_O _(¿PORQUE Minato SE SONROJO? ¿Por qué ACTUA COMO TARADO? Bueno él es un tarado…¿Por qué no le molesta que una extraña lo abrase? Tal vez le gusta Karura...¿PORQUE ME MOLESTA A MI QUE KARURA LO ABRASE_?) u_u

Sei- ¬_¬ Mikoto…¿estas bien?…

Mikoto- claro n_n

Karura y Cho bajaron…

Mikoto- SUERTE CHO n_n

Cho- ARIGATOU MIKOTO n_n

Yūgao- empiecen

Cho- :D –Cho lanzo de sus brazos cientos de mariposas venenosas-

Karura- hmp… SABAKU KYU

Mikoto- O_O …ese jutsu…

la arena que Karura guarda en su calabaza aprisiono a Cho

Cho- DX

Mikoto- ¡CHOOOOO!

_**Flas back**_

_**Cuando tenían 7 años, afuera de la academia**_

_**Niñas- FRENTONA, EMO, ENGREIDA, FRENTONA, EMO, ENGREIDA**_

_**Mikoto- hmp u_u**_

_**Tsunade- no finjas que no te importa…TU QUIERES LLORAR**_

_**Mikoto-…(llorar…por esa tontería…no eh llorado enfrente de nadie...desde los 3 años…pero)**_

_**Niñas- la emo quiere llorar**_

_**¿?- OIGAN YA DEJENLA…**_

_**Shizune- NO TE METAS CUCARACHA**_

_**Niñas- Cho Gokiburi (Gokiburi es cucaracha)**_

_**Cho- hmp…cucarachas…BUENA IDEA :D –de las mangas de Cho salieron cientos de cucarachas que persiguieron a las niñas-**_

_**Niñas- **_

_**Mikoto- hmp…no tenías que hacer eso**_

_**Cho- ya se n_n…Mikoto**_

_**Mikoto-…arigatou…**_

_**Cho- oye…se que tu no quieres tener amigas…pero…no quiero que seamos enemigas…**_

_**Mikoto- esta bien…¿Por qué me defendiste?**_

_**Cho- bueno…varias de esas niñas son mis amigas…pero siempre me molestan por los insecto y todo eso…a ti no importa eso, no te dan asco los insectos…¿verdad?**_

_**Mikoto- nunca me han dado asco…**_

_**Cho- genial n_n…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Yūgao- KARURA A DEJALA

…Karura no la soltó…

Bakú- YA DEJALA KARURA

Mikoto- :S DEJALA YA

Karura- hmp…-la soltó- patética…

Los enfermeros llegaron y se la llevaron

Mikoto- :|…- Mikoto iba a saltar para ir con Cho pero-

Shibi- Mikoto…no te molestes…iré yo…

Kouki- yo también iré…debes de quedarte por que tus compañeros no han peleado n_n

Mikoto- U_U esta bien…

Ellos bajaron y fueron tras Cho, Karura subió

Karura- Minato ¿ME VISTE? Yo le gane n_n ¿ves lo fuerte que soy? n_n

Minato-…

Mikoto- ¿COMO TTE ATREVISTE A USAR ESE JUTSU?

Karura- no hay que tener piedad con los enemigos…además n_n lo hice por Minato…

Minato-…yo no te pedí que lo hicieras…

Karura- pero lo hice para impresionarte…

Minato- no me impresiona que lastimen a mis amigos…

Karura-…prometo no herir a tus amigos de esta forma otra vez- dijo mientras cruzaba los dedos por atrás- lo hice para que vieras lo fuerte que soy :´(

Minato- no llores…no me gusta que la gente llore –dijo mientras le secaba una lagrima-

Mikoto-_(después de lo que Karura le hiso a Cho…¿Por qué le importa que ella llore…?...¡¿Y PORQUE LE SECO UNA LAGRIMA?_


	18. preliminares segunda parte

La serie no es mía U_U es de Masashi Kishimoto

Mikoto-(después de lo que Karura le hiso a Cho…¿Por qué le importa que ella llore…?...¡¿Y PORQUE LE SECO UNA LAGRIMA?)…

Minato- U_U

Yashamaru- KARURA VEN AQUÍ

Karura- bien…tengo que irme…nos vemos luego Minato n_n

Yugao-los siguientes en pelear son…Maito vs Rikuto…

Maito- WUUUU GENIAL…Mikoto…ganare por ti…

Mikoto- n/ / /n…

Minato-_( ¿Por qué Maito dice que ganara por Mikoto?..¿PORQUE MIKOTO SE SONRROJO?)_

Mikoto- suerte

Maito- :D…-Maito bajo junto con Rikuto-

Yugao- empiecen…

Rikuto-…Fūton: Shinkūha-

Maito- O_O- Maito lo esquivo y-Konoha Gōriki Senpū- el le dio una pata dan fuerte, que dejo inconsciente a Rikuto-

Yugao-…Maito es el ganador…

Maito- :D- subió donde estaba Mikoto- ¿viste Mikoto? Le gane n_n

Mikoto- felicidades…n_n

Maito- gane porque tu belleza me inspiro…

Mikoto- o/ / /o

Minato- ¬_¬…

Yugao- los siguientes en pelear son…Choza Akimichi vs Riku Horiuchi

Asuma- Choza…ten cuidado…

Choza- no te preocupes pequeño oso perezoso n_n

Asuma- ja

Choza y Riku bajaron

Yugao- peleen

Choza-Baika no jutsu

Riku- u_u

Choza-hmp…Nikudan Sen…-no pudo continuar porque Riku le lanzo Senbons dejándolo inmóvil- -_- NO PUEDO MOVERME

Asuma- O_O…_(no puede ser…¿Qué le hará ese tal Riku…)_

Riku- hmp U_U- él le dio una patada en la cara y Choza quedo inconsciente

Yugao- Riku Horiuchi es el ganador…

Asuma- Choza…

_**Flash back**_

_**Niños- GORDO SIN PUPILA ,GORDO SIN PUPILA, GORDO SIN PUPILA**_

_**Choza- U_U**_

_**Asuma estaba cerca de ahí dormido…**_

_**Asuma- mmmm ¿Qué es ese escandalo?...¬_¬**_

…

_**Niños- QUIERE LLORAR QUIERE LLORAR**_

_**Asuma- YA DEJEN DE GRITARLE**_

_**Niño1- ¿o que?**_

_**Niño2-¿crees que puedes contra todos nosotros?**_

_**Asuma- no…-asuma tomo a Choza y empezó a correr-**_

_**Niño1- hmp…hay que irnos**_

…

_**Asuma- u_u**_

_**Choza- n_n… ¿quieres de mis papas fritas?**_

_**Asuma- o.o…yo creía que tu no compartías comida…**_

_**Choza- n_n desde ahora solo te daré a ti **_

_**Asuma-…n_n…arigatou… **_

_**Choza- ¿y ahora que?**_

_**Asuma- hay que relajarnos y ver las nubes**_

_**Choza- esta bien…oye…ahora…somos…**_

_**Asuma- amigos…**_

_**Choza- n_n**_

…

_**Niño1- OYE FLOJO DESPIERTA**_

_**Asuma- mmm**_

_**Niño2- ¿no te cansas de ser tan flojo?**_

_**Choza- YA DEJENLO**_

_**Niñi2- él es muy flojo…**_

_**Choza-… ¿no lo entienden?...en su vida pasada fue un oso perezoso…y no a cambiado n_n**_

_**Niños- hmp…-se fueron-**_

_**Asuma- n_n así que fui un oso perezoso…**_

_**Choza- si n_n**_

_**Asuma- si tal vez n_n**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Asuma- U_U…maldito…

Riku subió

Riku- hmp…te molesta lo que le hice a ese gordo

Asuma- :c

Riku-jaja

Mikoto-…u.u O_O

Sei- ¿Qué pasa Mikoto?

Mikoto- mira…es tu turno…

Sei- ¿ah?

Yugao- los siguientes en pelear son Yashamaru vs Sei Yamanaka

Mina/Miko- SUERTE n_n

Ambos bajaron

Yugao- peleen

Sei-…-el dibujo una serpiente (que cobro vida) y la serpiente sujeto a Yashamaru

Yashamaru- o_o

Sei-…-luego el dibujo un león que cuando cobro vida golpeo a Yashamaru

Yugao- ¬_¬ Sei Yamanaka es el ganado

Sei subió

Minato-GENIAL SEI GANASTE n_n

Mikoto- felicidades n_n

Yugao- los siguientes en pelear son Asuma Nara vs Riko Horiuchi

Asuma- u_u…_(tengo que pelear con una mujer…)_

Mikoto-…Asuma…ten cuidado…a ella le gusta la sangre…

Asuma- u_u…va a ser problemático

Minato-¬_¬…(ELLA SE PREOCUPA POR ASUMA…NO LE BASTA CON KOBU Y CON MAITO…AHORA TAMBIEN ASUMA)…suerte Asuma

Asuma y Riko bajaron

Yugao- peleen

Riko- hmp…DAICHI… ¿PUEDO?

Daichi-…como quieras u_u

Riko- :D genial Daichi Mae Geri

Asuma- O_O-el cayó al suelo-pero que _(como la patada de una chica puede ser tan fuerte)_

Riko- voy a matarte :D – ella se acercó a él con un kunai, pero Asuma no se movía-

Minato- O_O MUEVETE ASUMA

Asuma-…_(aaggh…Minato es muy problemático) Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu-la sombra llego hasta Riko y el la estrangulo hasta que ella perdió el conocimiento-_

Riku- HERMANA ¡RIKO!

Yugao-…Asuma es el ganador…

Asuma subió

Riku- maldito…como te atreves a lastimar a mi hermana

Asuma-…tu lastimaste a mi hermano…

Riku- ¿ese gordo es tu hermano?

Asuma- lo es para mi…

Riku-…te matare en la ultima prueba…solo si Daichi me lo permite- dijo mirando a Daichi-

Daichi- haz lo que quieras…

Asuma- hmp…ya lo veremos…

Yugao-el ultimo encuentro será entre Kobu Inuzuka vs Minato Uzumaki

Minato- AL FIN…

Karura- suerte querido n_n

Mikoto-¬_¬ …U_U _(¡¿COMO QUE QUERIDO?...¡¿QUE QUISO DECIR CON QUERIDO?) _…Minato…tu vas a ganar… n_n

Minato- jeje lo se n_n

Sei- suerte…

Minato y Kobu bajaron…

Yugao- empiecen…

Kobu- bien…debilucho…ahora Mikoto vera como te gano…

Minato- tú no me ganaras

Kobu- hmp…

Minato- Kobu Hiza Inuzuka TE VOY A GANAR

Kobu- no lo creo… ¿verdad Kiiro…?

Kiiro-wouf wouf… -Kiiro es un perro dorado-

Kobu-Jūjin Bunshin…

Minato-… -_-…¿el perro se convirtió en Kobu?

Kobu- hmp…idiota…kemuridama-el le lanzo la bomba de humo a Minato-

Minato- ¿eh?...no puedo ver

Kobu-Gatsūga

Minato- O_O AHHH

Kobu y Kiiro lo atacaron, Minato cayo al piso

Minato- aaggg

Kobu- ¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Minato- -_-

Mikoto- grrr…MINATO…POR UNICA VEZ EN TU VIDA USA TU CEREBRO

Karura- _(COMO SE ATREVE A HABLARLE ASÍ)_

Minato-…ahh…tiene razón…nunca e usado mi cerebro :P

Kobu-…bueno…Mikoto siempre tiene razón U_U

Minato- jeje

_**Flash back**_

_**Cuando tenían 7 años**_

_**Niña1- jaja frentona emo engreída…¿no tienes amigas?...¿te dan ganas de llorar?...**_

_**Mikoto- hmp…no necesito amigas…**_

_**Niña2- hmp…lo que pasa es que ella es tan antisocial que no puede tener ni una sola amiga…**_

_**Niña3-solo tiene un amigo…el honorable hijo…pero seguro que…ella solo lo esta utilizando…**_

_**Niña1-si…seguro que llegara un momento donde ella junto con ese traidor de su padre secuestraran a Minato para amenazar al Hokage…**_

_**Mikoto- CALLATE…PUEDEN INSULTARME TODO LO QUE QUIERAN…PERO SI SE METEN CON MI PADRE…LAS QUEMARE VIVAS**_

_**Niñas- AAAAHHHHH –salieron corriendo-**_

_**Mikoto- hmp…cobardes…no necesito amigas tan patéticas como ellas…**_

_**¿?- por eso es que aceptaste ser mi amiga n_n…porque yo soy muy fuerte**_

_**Mikoto- ja Minato…tu no eres fuerte U_U… n_n**_

_**Minato-…entonces…¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi amiga…?...¿fue por qué te salve?**_

_**Mikoto-…tu fuiste el único que no me desprecio…tu fuiste el único que me ha visto…y que NO tenia miedo…tu no me juzgaste por lo que mi padre hiso…**_

_**Minato- :D**_

_**Mikoto- …AAAAHHHH….-las mismas niñas de antes le lanzaron un balde de agua fría- **_

_**Minato- ¿Qué les pasa niñas locas?**_

_**Niñas- jajajajaja…- salieron corriendo-**_

_**Minato- hmp…Mikoto…deberías de quitarte la ropa y esperar a que se seque…yo te prestare mi chamarra…n_n**_

_**Mikoto- esta bien n_n**_

_**Mikoto se quito la blusa…pero…no vieron que alguien pasaba por ahí…**_

_**¿?- OYE MINATO ¿NO QUIERES VENIR A JUGAR? O_O (esa niña…se quita su blusa….) O/ / / O-hemorragia nasal-**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Minato-…_(creo que tengo una idea n_n)_ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –un clon golpeo a Kiiro transformado en Kobu, Kiiro quedo inconsciente-

Kobu- ¡KIIRO! MALDITO

Minato- jeje- los clones rodearon a Kobu- ahora veras…un jutsu…tan increíble …que se me acaba de ocurrir…claro…basado en un jutsu de mi padre…

Kobu- hmp…tu no podrías hacer un jutsu del Hokage…

Minato- jejeje…ya veras…JUTSU HAREM- todos ya saben como es el jutsu harem, pero, las chicas no se parecían a Minato…no…eran iguales a…Mikoto-

Todos- O_O

Kobu- O / / / / / / / /O AAAAHHHHHHH- a Kobu le dio una hemorragia nasal…y quedo inconsciente-

Minato- jajajaja

Los enfermeros llegaron y se llevaron a Kobu y a Kiiro

Yugao- O_O …el ganador es Minato Uzumaki…los ganadores tendrán un mes para entrenar, después irán a la tercera parte de los exámenes Chūnin…ya pueden retirarse- después de decir eso desapareció en una nube de humo-

Maito-…MINATO…ESE ES EL MEJOR JUTSU DEL MUNDO

Kaka/Sei- _(Minato…eres un tarado)_

Mikoto- O / / / / O ¡MINATO! MALDITO TARADO ¿COMO TE ATREVES?

Minato- LO SIENTO…TU DIJISTE QUE USARA MI CEREBRO

Mikoto- ¿Y NO SE TE OCURRIO OTRA COSA?

Minato- NO…

Mikoto- VOY A MATARTE MALDITO – dijo mientras le lanzaba kunais-

Minato- AAAHHHH – grito mientras esquivaba los kunais- Mikoto PERDONAME

Mikoto- MALDITO…NO SEAS COBARDE Y PELEA- dijo mientras bajaba de un salto y empezó a perseguirlo…-

Minato- AYUDA…


	19. comida mexicanDIJO QUE SI

La serie de Naruto no es mía es de Masashi Kishimoto

-cinco días después, en ichiraku ramen-

Minato- Mikoto…por favor…ya háblame…

Kakashi- Minato…te pasaste con lo que hiciste…

Minato- lo se…pero ya me e disculpado mil veces y Mikoto no me perdona…

Sei- 1525…

Minato- ¿eh?

Sei- te has disculpado con Mikoto 1525 veces por lo de las preliminares…

Minato-…Mikoto…ME E DISCULPADO 1525 VECES…POR FAVOR PERDONAME TT_TT

Sei- 1526

Mikoto-¬_¬

Minato- además…ese jutsu…el original habría sido sin ropa…pero lo hice con bikini para que no te molestara…

Mikoto- O_O MALDITO…¿OSEA QUE ME HICISTE UN FAVOR?¿QUIERES QUE TE LO AGRADESCA?

Minato :D YA ME HABLASTE

Mikoto- MALDITO TARADO…NO TIENES VERGÜENZA… PERVERTIDO

Ayame-…n_n vamos Mikoto…deberías sentirte alagada…

Mikoto- O_O…¿Cómo podría sentirme alagada por eso?...¬¬

Ayame-n_n …piénsalo…Minato te imagino con bikini n_n

Mikoto- O / / / O… Minato…

Minato- O_O PERDONAME POR FAVOR TT_TT

Sei- U_U 1527…

Mikoto- U_U…te perdono…pero nunca se me va a olvidar…¬_¬

Minato- :D

Kakashi- u_u…me alegra que ya arreglaran sus diferencias…ahora vvamos a entrenar…

-donde el equipo 7 entrena-

Kakashi-…_(puede que Minato sea un tarado…y se paso con ese jutsu U_U…pero fue muy listo…_Kobu cayo en la trampa…n/ / /n además Mikoto se veía linda en bikini)…MIKOTO VEN AQUÍ…

Mikoto- que pasa Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi- podrías…ir con Ayame…

Mikoto- ¿para que?

Kakashi- n_n…olvide mi comida n_n

Mikoto- ¿y porque yo?

Kakashi- por que Minato y Sei necesitan mas entrenar que tu…y yo soy muy flojo

Mikoto- U_U esta bien…-Mikoto se fue-

Sei-oye Minato…

Minato- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Sei-fue muy inteligente lo que hiciste en las preliminares pero…

Minato- pero ¿Qué?

Sei-¿no te molesta que a Kobu le diera una hemorragia nasal…ni lo que dijo Maito?

Minato- ¿Por qué?

Sei- ¿Qué la hemorragia nasal no es por excitación?...y bueno…a Maito le gusto ver a Mikoto en bikini…

Minato- _(NO HABIA PENSADO EN ESO…ESOS MALDITOS…YO EXHIBI A MIKOTO EN BIKINI TT_TT Y TODOS LA VIERON…)_…u_u…no me importa…

Sei- ¿Qué no te gustaba Mikoto?

Maito- O_O ¿gustarme?...¿porqué piensas eso?

Sei- ¬_¬_ …_no lo se…se me ocurrió

Minato- n_n

Sei- idiota…

Minato- ¿Qué?

Sei- eres muy obio…todos saben que te gusta Mikoto…excepto ella…

Minato- ¿Qué?...¿de que hablas? A mi no me gusta…

Sei- U_U…no podrás negarlo tanto tiempo…

Minato-…

Sei- a Kobu y a Maito les gusta Mikoto…y…en 14 días es el festival de tanabata…tal vez ellos la inviten…

Minato- NO…SI MIKOTO ACEPTA IR CON UNO DE ELLOS…LA PODRIAN BESAR TT_TT

Sei-…si a ti no te gusta…¿Por qué te molesta que la besen?

Minato- O_O…por que ella es mi mejor amiga

Sei-¬_¬…en Konoha…los chicos aprovechan tanabata para declarársele a las chicas…

Minato- O_O…¿y?

Sei-¿Qué tal si Kobu o Maito…o los dos se le declaran a Mikoto…?

Minato- ELLA NO LOS ACEPTARA…ELLA DIRA QUE NO…

Sei- ¿Cómo sabes?

Minato-O.o…_( AAAAAHHHHHH Mikoto TT_TT)_

Sei- sabes…aquí los chicos invitan a las chicas a los festivales un día antes del festival…así que en 13 días ve temprano a su casa e invítala…y luego declararle tu amor bajo la luz de la luna…

Minato- ¬_¬…U_U…podría invitarla…pero si le digo que la amo ella me quemara…

Sei- n_n ¿entonces admites que la amas?

Minato- O_O

¿?- Minato ¿ a quien amas?

Minato-…Mikoto…O_O…

Mikoto- vamos soy tu mejor amiga n_n dime a quien amas…

Sei-…U_U…

Minato-…yo amo…LA COMIDA MEXICANA n_n

Mikoto- o_O…¿la...comida…mexicana?

Sei- U_U'

Minato SI n_n…es que…la comida japonesa…hay demasiado arroz…y el arroz me gusta pero…me gustan mas las hamburguesas n_n

Mikoto- ¬_¬ las hamburguesas son estadounidenses…

Minato- O_O … ME REFERIA A LOS TACOS n_n

Mikoto-…esta bien U_U…_(TT_TT SEGURO HABLABA DE KARURA PERO NO ME QUIERE DECIR TTnTT)_…deberíamos ir a comer tacos algún día…

Minato- claro n_n

Mikoto-…ah…pero Sei es vegetariano…

Minato- ¿Sei?

Mikoto- si…el es vegetariano…

Sei-seguro los mexicanos también comen vegetales n_n y no hay problema con Kakashi sensei…

Minato- ah…claro n_n _(yo creía que hablaba de nosotros dos…solos TT_TT) _hay que ir hoy

Kakashi- ¿Por qué dejaron de entrenar?

Mikoto- Kakashi sensei ¿quiere ir a comer tacos?

Kakashi- no…U_U…ya pueden irse

-en un puesto de tacos-

Mikoto- U_U que bueno que encontramos un puesto de tacos U_U

Minato- si…es muy difícil encontrar tocos en Konoha U_U  
>Sei- denme sus vegetales…U_U…quiero comer algo<p>

Mina/Miko- aquí tienes…

Mikoto- o.o…Minato…no uses tanta salsa

Minato- -_- ¿piensas que no puedo soportar la salsa?

Sei-…enserio…no creo que tu estomago soporte la comida mexicana…aguantara 20 platos de ramen…pero la comida mexicana U_U

Minato- hmp :D –el le puso demasiada salsa…- QUE RICOS TACOS...TToTT O_o _

Mikoto- ¿quieres agua?

Minato- no…

Sei-…Minato...sabemos que pica…

Minato- no es por la salsa…

Sei-¿entonces por que la cara de tarado?

Mikoto- porque el es un tarado ¬_¬

Minato- -_- necesito un baño…

Mikoto- U_U tarado…no hay baños aquí…pero mira…ahí esta el bosque…

Minato- _ ahora vuelvo

Mikoto- ¬_¬

Sei-…por eso no como carne U_U

-13 dias después (es sábado) en la mañana-

Mikoto esta en su cuarto dormida

¿?- hola…Mikoto…despierta...

Mikoto- -_- ¿Qué pasa?...O_O…Minato…¿Qué haces aquí?

Minato- ¿Qué?...¿uno no puede visitar a su mejor amiga en un sábado por la mañana?

Mikoto- ¬_¬…mis padres no están…¿Cómo entraste?

Minato- entre por la ventana n_n

Mikoto- ¬_¬

Minato- n_n O_O

Mikoto- ¿Qué pasa?

Minato- hay algo en mis pantalones…

Mikoto- U_U otra vez no -_-

Minato- Mikoto…TU SERPIENTE ESTA EN MIS PANTALONES…OTRA VEZ- Minato empezo a griatar, saltar corre…hasta que se quito los pantalones…y de alguna forma también la camisa-

Mikoto- por Kami sama…U_U'

Minato-NO ES POSIBLE…OTRAVEZ

Mikoto- ¬_¬…se metió en tus boxers…

Minato- si TT_TT…ya no me importa…

Mikoto- ¿Qué cosa?

Minato- -/ / /-… -Minato se quito los boxers –

Mikoto- O/ / /O Minato

Minato- lo siento u_u –Minato se cubrió con la sabana de Mikoto-

Mikoto- U_U…Hebi chan…deja de molestar a Minato- Mikoto tomo a Hebi chan, pero…se tropezó…y…cayo…encima de Minato…y cayeron en la cama…y de alguna forma Minato termino encima de ella-

Mina/Miko- O/ / / / / / / / / /O

Fugaku- hermana voy a salir un momennn…to… O_O

Minato- jeje…hola Fugaku…

Fugaku-…¿Por qué…estas…desnudo…encima de Mikoto…en su cama…?

Mikoto- cálmate hermano…no es nada malo…no es la primera vez que pasa…

Fugaku- ¿QUE?...MALDITO MINATO

Minato- NO ME MATES – Fugaku le lanzo kunais y el los esquivaba –

Mikoto- FUGAKU YA DEJALO

Fugaku- deja que le cuente a papá…

Mikoto- Hebi chan se metió en los pantalones de Minato, pero esta vez el se quito los boxers…y yo tropecé…

Fugaku- ¬_¬'…bueno…ya me voy U_U

Mikoto- adiós…

Minato- adiós…no lastimes a las personas en tu camino

Fugaku- no lo prometo- dijo mientras se alejaba-

Minato- te invito a comer ramen n_n

Mikoto- claro n_n…pero primero ponte tus pantalones

Minato- claro

En ichiraku ramen

Minato-…Mikoto…

Mikoto- mande n_n

Minato- U.U…

Mikoto-…

Minato- ¿QUIERES VENIR CON MIGO AL FESTIVAL DE MAÑANA…SOLO NOSOTROS DOS? _( n_n…ya lo dije…ahora solo falta esperar a que Mikoto me queme vivo)_

Mikoto-…claro n_n

Minato- O_o ¿enserio?

Mikoto- si…bueno…nos vemos mañana…

Minato- claro…adiós

Mikoto- adiós –Mikoto se alejó…- _( SIIIII MINATO ME INVITO AL FESTIVAL n_n A MI…Y NO A KARURA XD…_o_o ) y a mi…¿Por qué me emociona que me haya invitado…?

Minato- _(SIIIII ME DIJO QUE SIIII JOJOJOJOJO ME DIJO QUE SI n_n) _O_O…¿Por qué alegra que me haya dicho que si?

¿?- hola Minato…¿quieres ir al festival con migo?

Minato- los siento…ire con Mikoto

Karura- esta bien…

-con Mikoto-

Kobu/Maito- ¿QUIERES IR AL FESTIVAL CON MIGO?

Mikoto- lo siento ire con Minato

Maito/Kobu- TT_TT

-en casa de Minato-

Minato- mamá…

Hinata- ¿Qué pasa hijo?

Minato-…¿Qué puedo ponerme mañana…para el festival?

Hinata- no te preocupes por eso…te compre una yukata muy linda

Minato- arigatou

Naruto-…¿desde cuando te preocupa verte bien?

Minato- desde que Mikoto me dijo que si iría al festival conmigo

Naruto-…

-en casa de Mikoto-

Mikoto- okasama…

Sakura- si…

Mikoto-…yo…tu…mi…yukata…mañana…festival…Minato…

Sakura- n_n ¿quieres que te arregle la a yukata que tu padre te regalo, para que puedas ir mañana al festival con Minato…porque el te invito?

Mikoto- si…eso…exacto n_n

Sakura- n_n esta bien…


	20. Tanabata primera parte

La serie de Naruto no es mía es de Masashi Kishimoto

Al día siguiente en la mañana

Mikoto- …-estaba acostada en su cama apenas despertándose-…aahhh…hoy es el festival…n_n- ella bajo las escaleras- okasama…

Sakura- oh Mikoto, bajas justo a tiempo…el desayuno esta listo n_n

Mikoto - -ella se acercó a Sakura- okasama…ya esta listo mi kimono…

Sakura- claro n_n lo arregle especial para ti

Mikoto-…arigatou

Sasuke- Sakura ¿Por qué arreglaste su kimono?...

Sakura-n_n Minato la invito al festival de hoy y ella quería verse linda n_n

Mikoto- o.o

Sasu/Fuga- ¡¿QUE?

Sasuke- ¿y con permiso de quien vas a ir con Minato…a ese festival…?

Sakura- vamos Sasuke…dale permiso

Sasuke-ella no va a tener una cita con Minato

Mikoto-NO ES UNA CITA

Fugaku- ¬_¬

Sasuke- ¿entonces con quien más vas a ir?

Mikoto-…solo con el…

Sasuke- ¬_¬

Mikoto- por favor otousama…yo siempre estoy con el…que mas da si voy con el al festival

Sasuke- deberías festejar tanabata con tu familia…y no con ese niño…

Fugaku-además…¿no te molesta lo que te hiso con en las preliminares?

Mikoto- -.- ¿Cómo sabes lo de las preliminares?

Sasuke- ¬_¬ ¿Qué paso en las preliminares?

Fugaku- ¿recuerdan el jutsu sexy del Hokage?

Sasuke- O_O…si

Fugaku-pues el hiso ese jutsu, pero convertido en Mikoto…todos lo vieron…y de echo el gana por eso…

Sakura-…Sasuke…

Sasuke- MALDITO ENANO PERVERTIDO…GRRR…MALDITA COPIA DE NARUTO…LO VOY A MATAR -_-

Sakura- Sasuke…no puedes matar a un niño de 12 años…

Sasuke- si puedo…seria muy fácil…

Sakura- pero no es correcto ¬_¬

Sasuke- es verdad…MATARE A NARUTO POR ENSEÑARLE ESE JUTSU-Sasuke desaparecio en una nube de humo-

Mikoto- si voy a poder ir ¿verdad?

Sakura- claro…n_n

-con Naruto-

Ninka1- entonces lord Hokage los preparativos para el festival…-fue interrumpido por que alguien abrió la puerta de golpe-

¿?-¡NARUTO! MALDITO USURATONKACHI CRIASTE A UN PERVERTIDO

Naruto-o_O'...¿de que hablas Sasuke?

Sasuke- tu lo debes de saber…RECUERDA…¿COMO GANO TU HIJO LAS PRELIMINARES?

Minato-…no se de hablas…Hiashi no tuvo preliminares…

Sasuke- HABLO DE TU MAALDITA COPIA EN MINIATURA

Naruto- AH…XD…Minato…jejeje…

Sasuke-¿Por qué…LE ENSEÑASTE ESE MALDITO JUTSU?

Naruto –TO NO FUI TT_TT FUE KONOHAMARU

Sasuke- PERO TU LE ENSEÑASTE EL JUTSU A KONOHAMARU…ASÍ QUE ES TU CULPA

Naruto- :S lo siento U_U

Sasuke- NO ES CORRECTO MATAR A UN NIÑO…ASÍ QUE TE MATARE A TI

Naruto-…

-con Minato-

Hinata- Minato…

Minato- que pasa n_n

Hinata-…lo que hiciste en las preliminares…

Minato- por favor… soy un ninja…y lo que hice fue lo más inteligente que e hecho

Hinata- ¿ya te disculpaste con Mikoto?

Minato- 1527 veces…

Hinata- n_n bueno…

Hiashi- hmp…a m me hubiera gustado estar ahí…ella no es tan fea…

Minato-CALLATE MALDITO TU NUNCA LA VERAS EN BIKINI

Hiashi- hmp…

Hinata-…¿te gusta Mikoto?

Minato- NO…ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA

Hinata-¬_¬

-cuando empezó a oscurecer-

Toc toc toc

Sasuke- ¿si?...ah…eres tu…Minato

Minato- jeje…buenas tardes…-dijo mientras daba una reverencia- emmm…Mikoto...¿ya esta lista?

Sasuke-¿Por qué?...¿tienes mucha prisa?...-

Minato- eh…no…no es eso…jejeje

Fugaku- ¿Por qué no entras...?...

Sasuke- es verdad…pero que descortés soy…entra ponte cómodo…-dijo con la voz mas escalofriante que tenia-

Minato se sentó en un sillón individual…y enfrente de el se sentaron Sasuke y Fugaku en un sillín doble

Sasuke-…esa yukata que traes…es muy…amm

Fugaku- rara

Minato- jejeje n_n' –Minato traía una yucuta naranja con blanco en las mangas y en el cuello, con sapos rojos en lo naranja-mi padre me la compro…

Sasuke-…¿Por qué quieres salir con mi hija?

Minato- O_O…¿salir?...¿ósea como?

Fugaku- no puedes invitar a mi hermana a una cita y ya…tienes que tomarlo enserio…

Minato- emmm…jeje…no entiendo…

Sasuke- ¿Qué tan lejos pretendes llegar en esta cita?

Minato- O_O…amm…yo tengo 12 años no he pensado en eso…

Fugaku- si te atreves a besarla te rompo el cuello

Sasuke-…UuU

Minato-jeje…_(¿Por qué Sasuke san esta sonriendo?)_ no te preocupes…no la besare…no tendrás que molestarte…rompiéndome el cuello n_n

Fugaku- AH no te preocupes no seria ninguna molestia…

Minato- :S…

¿?- Sasuke, Fugaku YA DEJEN AL POBRE NIÑO

Sasuke- Sakura…este pobre niño va atener una cita con nuestra hija…

Sakura- U_U piénsalo bien…desde que se conocen han estado saliendo los dos solos ¿eso no se considera una cita?

Sasuke- O_O

Fugaku- esto es diferente…esta vez es oficial…

Minato- -_-

Sakura- n_n MIKOTO BAJA YA

Mikoto- YA VOY OKASAMA-Mikoto bajo…-

Sasuke-…hija…te ves…

Minato- hermosa

Sasu/Fuga- ¬_¬

Mikoto- jeje arigatou n/ / / n - Mikoto usa el mismo kimono (arreglado por Sakura para que le quede) que le regalo su padre, pero Sakura le bordo serpientes moradas y su pelo esta recogido en una cebolla con un broche de serpiente, pero el fleco esta como siempre pero sin su banda-…

Sasuke- _(¿Por qué Mikoto se sonrojo?)_

Mikoto- ya vámonos n_n

Minato- jeje si…

Sasuke-…iremos mas tarde…

Mikoto- esta bien…

Fugaku- cuídate…no dejes que se sobre pase contigo…

Sakura- diviértete n_n…

Mikoto- jeje…adiós…-Minato y Mikoto salieron- U_U…lamento si mi padre y Fugaku te molestaron…

Minato- jeje…no importa…si yo tuviera una hija o una hermana tan bonita como tu haría lo mismo…O_O

Mikoto- n_n…

Minato- n_n…aunque bueno…ya eres mi hermana…n_n

Mikoto- …si…tu hermana…

En el festival

¿?- hmp…miren quienes vinieron juntos…

¿?- u_u ya déjalos Shizune…vas a causar problemas…

Shizune-¬_¬…yo no causo problemas Asuma

Minato- jejeje…¿Cómo es que ustedes vinieron juntos?

Asuma- U_U…veras…

_**Flash back**_

_**Choza- aaaahh…ya acabo el entrenamiento…tengo que ir a una reunión familiar o algo así…adiós**_

_**Shizu/Asuma-adiós**_

_**Shizune-…Asuma…¿quieres venir a la florería?**_

_**Asuma- claro…**_

_**-en la florería-**_

_**Shizune-…¿eres alérgico al polen?**_

_**Asuma- …no…**_

_**Shizune- ¿e gustan las flores?...**_

_**Asuma- si…son muy tranquilas…no causan problemas…**_

_**Shizune- ¿quieres este arreglo florar?**_

_**Asuma- ¿eh?**_

_**Shizune- yo lo hice…**_

_**Asuma- claro…Shizune…¿quieres venir al festival de mañana con migo?**_

_**Shizune- n/ / / / / n…jejejejeje…CLARO **_

_**Asuma-…bien…nos vemos mañana…iré a dormir…**_

_**Shizune- jeje claro…adiós…sueña bien n_n**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Mikoto- hmp UuU

Shizune- jeje…bueno…AH MIRA ASUMA…vamos ahí n_n…vamos a ver a esa gente bailar n_n

Asuma- claro n_n-ellos se fueron-

Minato- ja…nunca creí que Asuma saldría con ella…ella es muy problemática…según el…

Mikoto-ella es problemática n_n

¿?-HEY HOLA

Mikoto- hmp hola Sei n_n…HOLA CHO n_n…¿ya estas mejor?

Cho- n_n claro…tu madre me curo…

Minato- ¿Por qué están juntos?

Cho- vera n_n

_**Flash back**_

_**Cho-hola Sei**_

_**Sei- hola Cho…**_

_**Cho- ¿quieres ir al festival de mañana conmigo?**_

_**Sei- claro…**_

_**Cho-bien…nos veremos ahí**_

_**Sei- si…hasta mañana**_

_**Cho hasta mañana n_n**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Mina/Miko- ¬_¬…

Cho- n_n…mira Sei…ahí hay dulces…vamos…-Cho jalo a Sei del brazo-

Sei- adiós

Mina/Miko- adiós…

¿?- hmp…los tarados de Konoha están juntos…que sorpresa…

¿?- vamos Tsunade…Minato es un tarado, pero Mikoto es una genio…

Tsunade- cállate Kobu U_U

Minato-…dime primita…¿Por qué estas con el?

Tsunade-hmp…veras…

_**Flash back**_

_**Tsunade- Kobu…**_

_**Kobu-mande…**_

_**Tsunade- VENDRAS MAÑANA AL FESTIVAL CONMIGO **_

_**Kobu-…claro…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Tsunade- bien…adiós tarados

Mina/Miko- ¬_¬

¿?- HOLA QUERIDO

Mikoto-_(AAAHHHH KARURA…¿QUE NO VES QUE EL ESTA CONMIGO?...NO LE DIGAS QUERIDO)_

Minato hola…Karura

¿?- HOLA mi bella flor de loto

Mikoto- n/ / /n hola Maito…

Minato-_(GRRR ¿PORQUE Mikoto SE SONROJO…PORQUE LE DIJO BELLA FLOR DE LOTO?...ELLA VIENE CONMIGO) _¿Por qué están junto?

Karura- veras…después de que me rechazaste…me encontré a Maito…

_**Flas back**_

_**Maito- hmp…Karura**_

_**Karura-¿Qué quieres?**_

_**Maito- ¿Por qué lastimaste tanto a Cho?**_

_**Karura- porque ella era mi enemiga…y non debo tener piedad con mis enemigos…**_

_**Maito-…tú no eres lista ¿verdad?**_

_**Karura- MÁS QUE TU SI**_

_**Maito- NO LO CREO**_

_**Karura- cállate CEJOTAS**_

_**Maito- TU CALLATE CEJAS RAPADAS**_

_**Karura- NO TENGO LAS CEJAS RAPADAS NACI SIN CEJAS**_

_**Maito- JA…YO PODRE TENER DEMASIADA CEJA PERO TU NO TIENS**_

_**Karura- cállate**_

_**Maito- cállate**_

_**Karura-DEBIL**_

_**Maito-SADICA**_

_**Karura- ¿QUIERES IR AL FESTIVAL DE MAÑANA CONMIGO?**_

_**Maito- SI**_

_**Karura- NOS VEMOS AHÍ**_

_**Maito- SI…ADIOS**_

_**Karura- ADIOS**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Minato-…bueno…adiós…diviértanse n_n

Karura- adiós- ellos se alejaron-

Minato- n_n

Mikoto- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Minato- no se…falta todavía para que aparezcan las estrellas…así que…vamos a jugar n_n

Mikoto- n_n claro…


	21. Tanabata segunda parte

La serie de Naruto es mía…TT_TT…es de Masashi Kishimoto

Mikoto-…¿a que vamos a jugar?

Minato-…mira allí…

Mikoto-…kingyo-sukui…

Minato- si…n_n-se acercaron al puesto-

Mikoto- Minato…el poi …esta echo de alambre y papel u oblea…se rompe con el agua…ese es el truco…

Minato- … conseguiré ese pecesito dorado…

Mikoto- no vale la pena…

Minato- claro que si, el pez será para ti…

Mikoto- o/ / /o

Señor- oh…honorable hijo…ella tiene razón…no me gustaría que usted gaste todo su dinero en intentar conseguir un pez…_(JEJE ME HARE RICO JEJE)_...pero si quiere intentar…aquí esta el poi…cada uno cuesta 100yens

Minato-¬_¬…claro que lo intentare… y lo conseguiré…

Mikoto- Minato… esto es un juego donde solo te estafan…

Minato- no me estafaran…¿Cuál pez quieres?

Mikoto- Minato…todos son iguales…no hay ninguna diferencia…

Minato- el que tu quieres es diferente…

Mikoto- todos son idénticos

Minato- pero si tu lo eliges es especial…

Mikoto- o/ / /o…bien…ese de ahí- dijo señalando un pececito igual a los demás-

Minato- 8D bien – Minato tomo el poi y le dio los 100yens, Minato se inclino tratando de concentrarse...el espero al pez…puso el poi en el agua y…- SI LO ATRAPE –lo puso en un bol- jeje n_n

Señor- mmmm…bueno…felicidades…no cualquiera lo consigue al primer intento

Mikoto- el puede seguir jugando hasta que el poi se rompa…¿verdad?

Señor-grrrr…si…

Minato- jejeje

Minato consiguió otros tres peces mas con el mismo poi hasta que este se rompió

Señor…bien…ahora si el juego acabo…felicidades…

Minato- jeje arigatou…-ambos se alejaron-

Mikoto- que bien…ese señor no te estafo…

Minato- ai n_n ten –dijo mientras le daba la bolsa con los cuatro peces- son para ti n_n

Mikoto- n/ / /n arigatou…

Minato-…oye…desde que nos conocimos hemos venido juntos al tanabata…y a todos los festivales…

Mikoto- es verdad…pero siempre veníamos con nuestros padres y hermanos…esta es la primera vez que venimos solo los dos…

Mianto- si…n_n me alegra que ahora solo estemos los dos n_n

Mikoto-…O/ / /O…

Minato-…vamos a comer…

-en un puesto de ramen-

Mikoto- ¬_¬tu siempre comes ramen

Minato- n_n

¿?- hola niños…

Mikoto- u_u' hola otousama…

Sasuke- se divierten…

Mikoto-si…¿Dónde están okasama y Fugaku?

Sasuke- Sakura esta con unas enfermeras del hospital y Fugaku esta con sus amigos…

Mikoto-deberías hacer lo mismo…

Sasuke- hmp…¿me estas corriendo? ¿Acaso los molesto?

Mikoto- si

Sasuke- ¿es verdad Minato?...¿los estoy molestando?

Minato- eh jeje no claro que no n_n

Sasuke- ves hija…no estoy molestando a nadie…

Mikoto- lo dice porque no quiere que lo mates

Sasuke- hmp…yo no me ire…creo que pasare tiempo con mi hija y su amigo…

Cocinera- oiga señor…ellos son jóvenes y quieren estar solos porque están enamorados…así que déjelos en paz, además su hija es muy linda, debería acostumbrarse a que su hija tenga muchos novios

Sasu/Miko/Mina- ¿ENAMORADOS?

Sasuke- NO Mikoto…ERES MUY PEQUEÑA PARA TENER NOVIO O PARA ESTAR ENAMORADA NO TE DEJARE…

…

¿?-oye…mira como Sasuke esta molestándolos

¿?-lose…los ayudamos?

¿?-claro

¿?-¿no creen que Sasuke se va a enojar?

¿?- si…pero no quiero que el único pretendiente de Mikoto…que Mikoto aceptaría se alejara

…Sasuke- ADEMAS, SI TE EMBARAZAN NO PODRAS…

¿?- hola Sasuke…¿Por qué gritas tanto?

Sasuke- Ino…¿Qué quieres?

Ino- vamos Sasuke…deja de molestarlos…

¿?-si…además ellos siempre están juntos

Sasuke- Temari…U_U

¿?- vamos querido…nuestra hija puede con esto…ella quiere estar con Minato…déjala…

Sasuke- Sakura U_U'…esto es un complot

¿?-vamos…mi hijo no es tan malo…

Sasuke- -_- Hinata…

Mina/Miko-….¬_¬

Mikoto- deberíamos irnos…-dijo en un susurro-

Minato- -_- solo le daríamos otra razón a tu padre para que me mate…-dijo susurrando-pero esta bien n_n –dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo llevándosela lejos-

-en el bosque-

Minato- jeje…que bien que hicieron el festival cerca del bosque

Mikoto- si n_n hay que sentarnos- ellos se sentaron, Mikoto dejo a sus peces en el suelo, estaban recargados en un gran árbol-…Minato mira

Minato- ¿Qué pasa?

Mikoto-ahí están Hikoboshi y Orihime

Minato- ¿ah? ¿Quiénes?¿ Donde?

Mikoto- n_n…tarado…en el cielo…esas dos estrellas…la princesa tejedora…Orihime…y el pastor…Hikoboshi

Minato- aaahhh

Mikoto- de eso se trata tanabata…idiota…

Minato- -_-

Mikoto-ellos se casaron pero como Orihime dejo de tejer y Hikoboshi dejo de…pastorear, el padre de Orihime, Tentei, el rey celestial decidió separarlos uno a cada lado del Amanogawa, pero Orihime lloro…y su padre se conmovió…así que decidió…que se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes…ósea una vez al año,,,…solo si Orihime cumplía con su trabajo de tejer para el…la primera vez que se iban a ver…no podían cruzar el rio…ella lloro tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudieran cruzar el río. Ambos amantes se reunieron finalmente y las urracas prometieron venir todos los años siempre y cuando no lloviera. Cuando se da esa circunstancia, los amantes tienen que esperar para reunirse hasta el año siguiente…

Minato-…-_- Orihime era una llorona…

Mikoto- -_-

Minato-…que mal que solo puedan verse una vez al año…ambos se aman…deben de sufrir mucho…yo no podría soportar tanto tiempo sin ver a quien amo…

Mikoto-…entonces…¿estas enamorado?...¿de quien?

Minato-…por favor…no me quemes

Mikoto-¿quemarte?...¿por que lo…? O.O

…Minato la beso…era un beso inocente…sus labios estabn cerrados…pero…tuvieron que separarse…

Mikoto-…debemos regresar al festival…MINATO TE DESMAYASTE …u_u…

Minato- u_u…

_**Sueño de Minato**_

_**Minato- n.n que bien…jojo…soy el Hokage…jojo**_

_**¿?-Minato…querido ¿estas aquí?**_

_**Minato- n.n OH esposa mia…estas aquí…que alegría verte en el trabajo…Mikoto…**_

_**Mikoto- si n.n lose…te extrañaba…por eso vine…te traje ramen n.n yo lo cocine…**_

_**Minato- te lo agradesco n_n…**_

_**Mikoto- oye…hat algo que no entiendo…**_

_**Mianto- yo puedo explicarte cualquier cosa…que bien que acudes a mi por mi increíble inteligencia sobre humana…**_

_**Mikoto-…¿Cómo es que nos casamos si tenemos 12 años?**_

_**Minato-…O.O…**_

_**Mikoto- esto no puede ser real…talves estas soñando…admitelo, mi padre no me dejaría casarme a esta edad…no se si me dejara casarme…**_

_**Minato- eh…pero nos besamos ese día…en tanabata…**_

_**Mikoto- ¿y?**_

_**Minato- que tu no me quemastes…por que me amas…no importa nuestra edad…**_

_**Mikoto- además…¿Por qué eres el Hokage si tienes 12 años?**_

_**Minato- :S…ehh…yo**_

_**Mikoto- MINATO…TARADO…DESPIERTA INUTIL **_

_**Minato- querida…¿Por qué le hablas así a tu esposo?**_

_**Mikoto- ¿ESPOSO? ¿PERO DE QUE HABLAS?**_

_**Fin del sueño de Minato**_

Minato- -_- querida…

Mikoto-…no soy tu esposa…

Minato- ah…lo siento…debi haberlo soñado…

Mikoto- O / / /O ¿soñaste que yo era tu esposa?

Minato- O_O…si

Mikoto-…debemos regresar al festival…

Minato- claro n_n

En el festival

Sasuke- ¿Dónde estaban? ¬_¬

Mikoto-…

Minato-…

Sasuke- vamos…Minato…dime…

Minato- :s ahh…estábamos…bueno…fui al baño n_n…

Sasuke- aquí no hay baños…

Minato-…lose…fui al baño…en el bosque

Sasuke-…¿hay baños en le bosque?

Minato- el bosque es un baño

Sasuke-…esta bien…_(igual de puerco que su padre U_U)_

Todos escribieron sus deseos y los colgaron en las ramas de los arboles de bambu

Karura-…_(que puedo desear…n_n…que le guste a Minato) _

Minato-_(jeje…ya se que escribir n_n…que Mikoto sienta lo mismo que yo por ella)_-lo escribió y lo colgó-_…(pero…¿Qué siento yo por ella?)_

Mikoto- _(…¿Qué deseare…? Que nada se interponga entre Minato y yo…y con "nada"…me refiero a Karura) –_lo escribió y lo colgó en una rama-

Todos-Sasa no ha sara-sara

nokiba ni yureru.

Ohoshi-sama kirakira,

kingin sunago.

Goshiki no tanzaku,

watashi ga kaita.

Ohoshi-sama kirakira,

sora kara miteiru.

… a la media noche…todos colocaron a flote los bambús…


	22. tercera prueba

La serie de Naruto no es mía es de Masashi Kishimoto

Al día siguiente

Mikoto-…aahhh hoy es la ultima prueba de los exámenes Chūnin…

Sakura- EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO

…en su comedor…

Sasuke-…hoy en la tarde pelearas…Mikoto…

Mikoto- si…peleare contra Karura…

Sasuke-…u_u…

Mikoto-¿irán a ver?

Sakura- claro que iremos n_n

Fugaku- nunca me perdería ver a mi hermana ganar y convertirse en Chūnin

Sasuke- no me lo perdería por nada…

-con Minato-

En su comedor

Minato- ¿me irán a ver pelear…?

Naruto-…soy el Hokage…aunque no quisiera tengo que estar ahí…n_n

Minato- ¬_¬

Hinata- no me lo perdería por nada n_n

Hiashi- no puedo esperar para ver como te derrotan…

Minato-…-_- yo voy a ganar

Naruto-…pelearas contra Sei…

Minato- u_u lo se…

Hinata-n_n…tuviste un mes para entrenar…seguro le ganaras

Minato- pero el es mi amigo U_U

Naruto- tendrás que acostumbrarte…almenos no te toco contra Mikoto…

Naruto- o/ / /o…

Hiashi- hmp…¿acaso te sonrojaste?...tarado

Minato- -/ / /- no…

Naruto- vamos…n_n si estas mas rojo que Hinata cuando teníamos 12 y estaba cerca de ella

Hinata- n/ / /n…seguro esta enamorado de Mikoto

Naruto- si debe ser eso n_n…O_O espera…NOOOO

Hinata- ¿Qué tiene de malo que esos dos se amen?

Minato- O_O

Naruto- SASUKE ME VA A MATAR TT_TT

Hiashi-…papá…contrólate…

Hinata- n_n

-en la arena donde se lleva a cabo la tercera prueba

Yugao- bien…el primer combate…Minato Uzumaki vs Sei Yamanaka…los demás pueden ir al área de espera…

Minato-jeje…Sei…

Sei- u_U…

Yugao- comiencen…

…

Naruto- jojo…mi hijo va pelear n_n

¿?-…¬_¬…¿y crees que ganara?

Naruto- ¬_¬…Gaara…CLARO QUE GANARA

Gaara-UuU

¿?- no estés tan seguro…mi hija es la mejor…

Naruto- ¬_¬… Matsuri…

¿?- mi hijo es mejor

Matsuri- claro que no Hinata…mi hija es mejor n_n

…

Sei- u_u…-Sei dibujo demasiadas serpientes-

Minato- O_O AAAHHHHH SERPIENTES :S- Minato empezó a correr-

…

Gaara-…¬_¬…tu hijo le teme a las serpientes…

Naruto-…es que una serpiente se le metió a los pantalones cuando era pequeño…

Matsuri-…¬_¬

…

Minato- TT_TT SERPIENTES…

Mikoto- U_U'…MINATO GOLPEALAS

Minato-…TT_TT…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –los clones golpearon a las serpientes hacienda que desaparecieran-…JA…

Sei…-dibujo una serpiente muy larga…y esta se lanzo a Minato-

Minato- O_O ahhh- se agacho- jaja fallaste…-

Sei-…no lo hice…

Minato- ¿ah?...

Sei- mira atrás de ti…

Minato- ¿ah?- dijo mientras volteaba…-

…

Naruto- O_O…

Gaara-esa serpiente…rompió ese árbol…

Hinata- … :S… un árbol aplasto a mi hijo TT_TT

…

Sei-hmp…u_u

Mikoto-…U_U

Karura- NO MINATO T_T

…

Yugao-…el ganador es Se…O_O

Todos- O_O

Sei-aagggg…-de pronto el sintió un golpe en su quijada-

…

Gaara- ja…tu hijo salió de la tierra…

Hinata- n_n

…

Minato- hmp…no importa si un árbol me cae encima no me vencerás…

Yugao-…Sei Yamanaka no puede continuar…Minato Uzumaki es el ganador…

Minato- jeje n_n

Mikoto- n_n…

-Minato subió al área de espera-

Mikoto- felici…

Karura- FELICIDADES QUERIDO-dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo-

Minato- jeje…gracias…-dijo soltándose de Karura-

Mikoto- felicidades Minato…

Minato- O/ / /O arigatou n / / n

Yugao- el siguiente encuentro…Asuma Nara vs Riku Horiuchi

Ambos bajaron

Asuma- hmp…me vengare por lo que le hiciste a Choza…

Riku-jaja…patético…

Yugao- Comiencen

Riku- acabemos rápido con esto

Asume-estoy desacuerdo Kage Nui no Jutsu

Riku- AAGGG –las sombras sujetaron a ruku, rompiéndole los brazos-

Asuma-hmp…

Yugao-…

Riku- agg me rindo…

Yugao-…el ganador es Asuma Nara…

…

Choza- SIII FELICICDADES ASUMA .D

Asuma subió

Minato- jeje felicidades perezoso

Asuma- hmp…

Yugao- los siguientes participante…Shibi Aburame…vs Maito…

Maito- SIIII JAJA…Mikoto…GANARE POR TI ;D…MI PEQUEÑA FLOR DE LOTO n_n

Mikoto- n/ / /n

Minato-¬_¬

Ambos bajaron

Yugao-comiencen…

Shibi- Mushidama…-una bola de insectos golpeo a Minato

Maito- aaggg…u_u…_(sus insectos no se comparan con el poder de la juventud) Seishun Furu Pawaa_

Shibi-aaggg…me rindo…

Yugao- Maito es el ganador…

…

Naruto-U_U estos niños de ahora se rinden muy rápido…

…

Yugao- los siguientes participantes…Mikoto Uchiha vs Karura…

…

Fugaku- SI, MIKOTO YA VA A PELEAR :D

Sakura-TU PUEDES n_n

Sasuke- ¬_¬

…

Karura- ja…Minato n_n…mírame ganar n_n

Minato-…

Mikoto- ¬_¬

Ambas bajaron

Yugao- comiencen

Mikoto- …pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Cho…

Karura-jaja ella ni siquiera es tu amiga…tu no tienes amigas…

Mikoto- pero no es mi enemiga…y la vengare…

Karura- hmp… SABAKU KYU

Mikoto-…-la arena se dirigía hacia Mikoto, pero desenvaino a Kusanagi cortando la arena…(no se si eso se pueda pero se me ocurrió :P)-hmp…-Mikoto se alejo lo mas que pudo de Karura-

Karura-…-_-… bien…ahora que hace…

Mikoto-…VAMOS KARURA…NO ERES TAN VALIENTE PARA PELEAR SIN TU ARENA QUE TE PROTEGE SIEMPRE ¿VERDAD?

Karura- hmp…

Mikoto- ERES UNA COBARDE…TIENES MIEDO A PELEAR CONTRA MI…

Karura-…_(ggrrr…Minato debe pensar que si soy cobarde…mmmm) YO NO SOY COBARDE_

…

Gaara-…_(Karura…¿Qué haces?...estas cayendo en su trampa)…_

…

Sakura- ¿en que esta pensando Mikoto?

Sasuke- quiere hacerla enojar…

Fugaku- si…seguro es una trampa n_n

…

Mikoto- SI NO ERES COBARDE VEN Y PELEA…

Karura- gggrrr-ella empezó a correr en dirección a Mikoto-

Mikoto-U_U…

_**Flash back**_

_**Mikoto-…tío Madara…tengo menos de un mes para hacerme mas fuerte…entrenare mas duro desde ahora…**_

_**Madara-…me alegra oír eso…SHARINGAN**_

_**Mikoto-SHARINGAN**_

_**Madara- bien…¿segura que no mataras a Minato?**_

_**Mikoto- QUE NO SOY ASESINA**_

_**Madara- u_u esta bien…**_

…_**entrenaron por 28 días…**_

_**Madara-…mañana…es tanabata…así que no podremos entrenar…**_

_**Mikoto- lose… hoy entrenare al doble…**_

_**Madara- te exiges demasiado…eso me gusta…**_

_**Mikoto- SHARINGAN**_

_**Madara- SHARINGAN**_

…_**empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Madara le lanzaba kunais y Mikoto los atrapaba y se los regresaba…pero Madara pudo pegarle…**_

_**Madara- ¿COMO PUEDO PEGARTE SI TIENES EL SHARINGAN? TU SHARINGAN NO ES TAN BUENO…**_

_**Mikoto- ggrrrr…U_U CLARO QUE ES BUENO…ES PERFECTO…Ò_Ó**_

_**Madara-...UuU…perfecto…lo has conseguido…ahora te enseñare a usarlo…**_

_**Mikoto- :D**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Minato-…¿porque Mikoto no se mueve?...Karura va hacia ella…

…

Fugaku- muévete Mikoto…

…

Mikoto-…U_U… Mangekyō Sharingan Ò_Ó…

Karura- o_o…-Karura la estaba viendo a los ojos mientras corría-

Mikoto-Tsukuyomi…

Karura-…O_O –ella se detuvo-

…

Sasuke-…¿Qué pasa?

Sakura-…¿Qué hace?

Fugaku-…ella…tiene el… Mangekyō Sharingan

**En el genjutsu**

**(el genjutsu es igual al de Itachi en el capitulo 82)**

**Karura- hmp…¿Qué es esto?**

**Mikoto-…tsukuyomi… un Kekkei Genkai… ESTO ES POR CHO -Mikoto tomo a Kusanagi y se la enterró a Karura en el estomago y luego la corto hasta el cuello- **

**Karura- AAAAAHHHH…. UoU…no importa…solo es una ilusión…**

**Mikoto- pero el dolor es real…**

**Karura-AAAAAHHHHHHH KKKYYYAAA **

**Mikoto-…y esto…es por…COQUETEARLE A MINATO- cientos de espadas atravesaron a karura**

**Karura- **

**Fin del genjutsu**

Karura-…aggg…-se desmallo-

Yugao- la ganadora es Mikoto uchia…

-los enfermeros se llevaron a Karura-

Mikoto subió

Minato- Mikoto eso fue genial n_n

Mikoto- n_n arigatou n_n

Minato- o/ / /o

Mikoto- o/ / /o…u_u…_(aaggg…me siento mal…no estoy acostumbrada al Mangekyō Sharingan…)…_

Maito-…¿Mikoto estas bien?

Mikoto- n_n claro Maito…

Maito-…

Shibi- Mikoto…arigatou por vengar a Cho…

Mikoto- lo hice con gusto n_n

…

Naruto-…bien Gaara…

Gaara-…mi hija perdió contra esa niña Uchiha…U_U

…

Yugao- los siguientes participantes…Minato Uzumaki vs Asuma Nara

Mikoto- suerte Minato n/ / /n

Minato- arigatou n/ / /n

Ambos bajaron

Yugao- comiencen

Minato- jaja te ganare…

Asuma-…me rindo…

Todos- O_O  
>Minato- ¿Qué?...<p>

Asuma-gaste mucha chakra…además…seria problemático pelear contra ti…

Yugao-…bien…el ganador es Minato Uzumaki…

…

Gaara- Naruto tiene razón…estos niños se rinden por cualquier cosa u_u

…

Yugao- los siguientes participantes…Maito vs Mikoto Uchiha

Minato- suerte Mikoto n/ / /n

Mikoto- arigatou n/ / /n

Maito-…u_u

Ambos bajaron

Yugao-comiencen…

Maito- me rindo

Todos- o_o'

…

Gaara- U_U' no es posible

…

Sasuke- ¿Qué le pasa a esta generación?

Rock Lee- U_U'

…

Yugao- bien…la ganadora es Mikoto Uchiha

Mikoto-…¿porque te rendiste?

Maito-…no quería golpear a mi pequeña flor de loto n_n…además…estas mal por el encuentro con Karura…

Mikoto- no era necesario…pero arigatou…

Maito- n_n

Yugao- bien…Maito puedes subir…

Maito subió…

Yugao- bien…el ultimo encuentro será entre Mikoto Uchiha vs Minato Uzumaki

Mina/Miko- O_O


	23. ahora somos

La serie de Naruto no es mía T_T es de Masashi Kishimoto

Yugao- bien…el ultimo encuentro será entre Mikoto Uchiha vs Minato Uzumaki

Mina/Miko- O_O…

Ambos bajaron

…

Naruto-…n_n

Hinata-…U_U'

Matsuri-…¿que pasa Hinata?

Hinata- no se si mi hijo podrá pelear contra Mikoto

Naruto-¿ah?...¿porque lo dices?...

Hinata-¬_¬

…

Fugaku- jeje n_n va a ser divertido…

Sasuke- si…será una pelea clásica…

Sakura-…Mikoto va a rendirse…

Sasu/Fuga- ¿PORQUE?

Sakura-…U_U'…

Sasuke-…bueno…el Mangekyō Sharingan gasta mucha chakra…

Sakura-…siii ¬_¬ seguro es por eso U_U

Sasuke-…¿de que hablas?

Sakura-…a veces me pregunto si enserio eres un genio U_U'

…

Yugao- comiencen

Mikoto-…_(no me queda mucha chakra…además O/ / /O)_

Minato-…_(Maito se rindió porque algo le pasa a Mikoto…¿le habrá afectado ese jutsu que uso para ganarle a Karura?...además O/ / /O…pero…tal ves Mikoto se enoje si no la ataco)_

Mikoto-…_(¿Qué le pasa a Minato?...no tengo suficiente chakra para un ataque directo…pero…no voy a rendirme…)_

Minato- U_U'…-Minato empezó a caminar hacia ella-

Mikoto-…-se puso en posición de defensa y puso su mano cerca de Kusanagi- ¿Qué pasa?...

Minato-…-se detuvo a centímetros de Mikoto- Mikoto…-dijo en un susurro-

…

Sasuke-¿Qué pasa?...¿porque no pelean?

Sakura- U_U'

…

Naruto- O_O ¿Por qué Minato y Mikoto se están acercando a yugao?

Hinata- U_U'

Gaara- U_U hasta yo lo se…

…

Yugao- U_U'…ambos participantes…decidieron no pelear…es un empate…

Todos-O_O'

…

Sasuke- ¬_¬_…_¿Por qué?...

Sakura- n_n…no eres tan listo ¿verdad?

Sasuke- Sakura…¿sabes algo que yo no?

Saku/Fuga- ¬_¬'

…

Naruto- -_-'… estos niños U_U'

Hinata- n_n

…

Todos empezaron a irse muy decepcionados, Minato y Mikoto salieron juntos pero Sasuke- Mikoto…tenemos que hablar, vámonos

Mikoto- pero…

Sasuke-NADA DE PEROS VAMONOS

Mikoto-adiós Minato

Minato- adiós…

-en la casa de Mikoto-

Sasuke- …U_U ¿Por qué te rendiste?

Mikoto-…

Sasuke-TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA

Sakura- Sasuke…déjala en paz

Sasuke- NO…¿COMO MI HIJA PUDO RENDIRSE ANTE ESE IDIOTA?

Sakura-cálmate…ella no se rindió… ambos decidieron que no pelearían

Sasuke- ¿COMO PUDO NEGARSE A PELEAR CON ESE TARADO?...PERO PELEO CONTRA KARURA…

Sakura- tu dijiste que el Mangekyō Sharingan gasta mucha chakra

Sasuke- PERO ESE ENANO ES UN TARADO

Mikoto- DEJA DE INSULTAR A MINATO, SOLO YO PUEDO HACERLO

Sasu/Saku- O_O

Fugaku-...jajajaja…nunca le habías hablado así a nuestro otousama

Mikoto-U_U

Sasuke- ¿porque lo defiendes?

Sakura- U_U'

Mikoto-…el es mi mejor amigo…

Sasuke- pero yo soy tu otousama…¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz…por ese tarado?

Mikoto-…ESE TARADO ESTUVO CONMIGO CUANDO TU NO…-ella salio corriendo hacia el bosque-

Sasuke- o_o

Sakura- u_u

Fugaku-…o_O…n_n…

-en el acantilado (la cabaña)-

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- tío Madara…

Madara- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo te fue en la tercera prueba?...O_O espera…¿Por qué estas llorando?

Mikoto- Y_Y yo sniff iba sniff Minato sniff empate sniff otousama…gritar…

Madara-…¿Minato y tu decidieron empatar y Sasuke te regaño y tu le gritaste?

Mikoto- si…

Madara- n_n

Mikoto- ¿ta alegra lo que paso?

Madara- me alegra que enfrentaras a Sasuke…y…¿Por qué decidiste empatar con Minato?

Mikoto-…n_n es que use el Mangekyō Sharingan con Karura…

Madara- n_n…¿pero porque el quiso rendirse también?

Mikoto-…no lo se…

Madara- U_U'…bien…por cierto…me iré de Konoha por unos días…

Mikoto- ¿porque?

Madara- no me cuestiones… yo tengo mis razones…

Mikoto-…esta bien…

Madara- de echo…ya me iba…

Mikoto- n_n esta bien

Madara- …bien…sayonara- desapareció en una nube de humo-

Mikoto-…

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- ¿ah?...

¿?- hola…

Mikoto-…Minato…¿Qué pasa?...

Minato- n_n hola… Mikoto…no sabia que estabas aquí…pero…me alegra verte…

Mikoto-…

Minato-…¿Qué haces aquí?

Mikoto-…le grite a mi otousama…y Sali corriendo

Minato- n_n…¿Por qué le gritaste a Sasuke san?

Mikoto-…¬/ / /¬ el te llamo tarado…

Minato-…pero…tu siempre me dices que soy un tarado… y cosas peores u_u'

Mikoto- U_U es diferente…

Minato- n_n…le gritaste a tu padre por mi

Mikoto- O/ / /O…NADIE APARTE DE MI TIENE DERECHO A INSULTARTE…

Minato- n_n

Mikoto- U/ / /U…

Minato- tu…me defendiste…n_n…PORQUE ME AMAS ¿VERDAD?...

Mikoto- …Ò_Ó…O/ / /O

Minato- n_n…BUSU…

Mikoto- ¡BUOTOKO!

Minato- n_n …-Minato se acerco a Mikoto y la beso-

Mikoto- O.O

Minato-…- se separo de Mikoto-…n_n…

Mikoto- X3

Minato-¿te gusto?

Mikoto- Ò/ / / /Ó CLARO QUE NO ¡DOBE!

Minato- n_n ¿entonces por que no me detuviste?  
>Mikoto-O_O…u_u ¿Por qué me haces esto?<p>

Minato- n_ñ ¿hacer que?

Mikoto-…jugar conmigo…

Minato-…o. Õ…

Mikoto- U_U'…tu me besaste antes…y no volvimos a hablar…además…¿Por qué me besas si te gusta Karura?

Minato-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

Mikoto- -_-

Minato- tarada yo te amo a ti n_n…

Mikoto- O_O

Minato-…O_O…_(lo dije en voz alta…)_ O/ / / / / / / / / /O

Mikoto- …O/ / / O

Minato-...y…¿ahora que?

Mikoto- no se…

Minato-…u_u ¿ te gusta la idea de que yo sea tu novio?

Mikoto- no

Minato- DX

Mikoto-…si fueras mi novio mi padre y mi hermano te matarían…

Minato- n_n te preocupas por mi :D

Mikoto-¬_¬'

Minato- bueno…hay que ser novios a escondidas n_n

Mikoto- U_U…esta bien n_n

Mikoto se acerco y lo beso

Minato n/ / / / /n…

Mikoto- O_O TARADO ¿PORQUE TE DESMAYAS?

…

Al día siguiente en la mañana

Sasuke-Mikoto…¿a que hora llegaste?

Mikoto- no lo recuerdo…

Sasuke- tenemos que hablar…de lo que dijiste ayer

Mikoto- no importa…perdóname por lo que dije…no estaba pensando claro…seguía afectada por usar el Mangekyō Sharingan…

Sasuke-…también tenemos que hablar sobre como lo conseguiste

Mikoto- te cuento luego…tengo que ir a entrenar con Minato…y con Sei y Kakashi sensei O/ / /O

Sakura- n_n

…

Mikoto- PERDON…LLEGO TARDE U_U

Sei- no te preocupes…Kakashi sensei no a llegado

Mikoto- ¬_¬ no me sorprende U_U

¿?- hola enanos n_n siento llegar tarde, pero es que…

Mina/Miko/Sei- Kakashi SENSEI NO ES CIERTO ¬_¬

Kakashi- n_n…

Minato-…¿Cuándo tendremos nuestra próxima misión?

Kakashi- de echo a eso venia n_n

Sei- tendremos una misión

Kakashi-si n_n bueno…yo no iré…

Sei- ¿Por qué?

Kakashi- el Hokage me asigno una misión mas importante y difícil…

Mikoto- ¿de que se trata nuestra misión?

Kakashi-tendrán que llevar un pergamino al país del hierro y traer otro pergamino…Mikoto…tu estarás a cargo, toma el mapa, les tomara 5 dias en llegar…pero primero, Mikoto, ve con el Hokage para que te de el pergamino…ustedes dos preparen sus cosas

…

Mikoto estaba subiendo las escaleras de la torre Hokage cuando…

¿?- AH…hola, niña Uchiha…

¿?- hmp

Mikoto-…Koharu sama…Homura sama…

Homura-…¿Qué haces aquí?

Mikoto- Kakashi sensei me dijo que el Hokage me daría un pergamino para nuestra próxima misión…

Koharu- hmp…no puedes entrar tu sola con el Hokage…

Mikoto- ¬_¬…

Homura- es verdad…tal vez quieres matarlo…

Mikoto- -_- ¿Por qué quisiera matarlo?

Koharu- porque eres una Uchiha…

Mikoto-…hmp…u_u…USTEDES…

¿?- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?...Mikoto

Mikoto- lord Hokage, vengo por el pergamino para nuestra misión…

Naruto- ah claro n_n aquí esta…y ustedes déjenla en paz ¬_¬- el bajo las escaleras-

Mikoto-…¿Qué tiene que ver que sea una Uchiha?

Homura- hmp

Mikoto- yo no soy una asesina…

Koharu- tal vez tu padre te ordeno que mataras al Hokage…

Mikoto-…el no me ordenaría nada como eso…yo podría matarlos...porque…tendría una razón…la masacre del clan Uchiha fue su culpa

Homu/Koha- O_O

Mikoto- si…se mas de lo creen…-Mikoto bajo las escaleras-

_**Flash back**_

_**Madara- bien…nuestro entrenamiento de hoy a terminado…**_

_**Mikoto-…tío Madara…**_

_**Madara- ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Mikoto- usted sabe porque mi tío Itachi mato al clan…**_

_**Madara-…Itachi era un doble espía…los Uchiha iban a hacer un golpe de estado…así que Danzo, Homura y Koharu…mandaron a Itachi a matar al clan…eso es en resumen…**_

_**Mikoto-entonces la masacre…fue por culpa de Konoha**_

_**Madara-algo así…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Koharu- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿te lo dijo tu padre?

Mikoto- el no me lo dijo…

Homura-…

Koharu-…U_U

…

En la salida de Konoha

Mikoto-…U_U…¿Cómo es que mi equipo es tan lento?

¿?- HOLA…PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE

Mikoto- Minato…maldito te tardaste demasiado…

Minato- _ no deberías hablarle así a tu novio…

Mikoto-…hmp…es vedad…ahora somos… novios…PERO YO VOY A HABLARTE COMO QUIERA…

Minato- n_n jejeje

¿?- LO SINETO LLEGO TARDE n_n'

Minato- no te preocupes Sei…

Mikoto-…bien…hay que irnos

**...continuara…**

**Bueno…al fin termine este capitulo…se que me tarde pero es que fue semana de exámenes -_- y tuve un proyecto enorme de algebra U_U'…dejen reviews n_n…si quieren U_U…**

**Arigatou por leer n_n**


	24. denuevo en el bosque

La serie no es mía es de Misashi Kishimoto

Al día siguiente

…en la oficina de la Policía Militar de Konoha…

Sasuke-…

¿?-Sasuke…¿Qué te pasa?

Sasuke- …¿ah?

¿?-u_u…¿Qué tienes?

Sasuke-no pasa nada Karin

Karin-…se que mientes…pero no importa…yo solo trataba de ayudar…

Sasuke-lo se…

¿?- Karin…si Sakura te ve cerca de Sasuke te mata n_n

Karin- ¬_¬ Suigetsu…bien sabes que ya no siento lo mismo por Sasuke u_u

Suigetsu- n_n hmp

¿?- no vallan a empezar a pelear…

Sasuke- Jūgo tiene razón…Naruto nos asigno una misión…tenemos que irnos ya…

(después de que Naruto trajera a Sasuke a Konoha, Sasuke se disculpo con los miembros de Taka por lo que les hiso y como los trato, ellos decidieron perdonarlo y servir a Konoha como ninjas como muestra de arrepentimiento, Naruto los nombro ambus (igual que a Sasuke), y están bajo las ordenes de Sasuke…la policía militar de Konoha esta dirigida por Sasuke, Naruto hiso que estos policías tuvieran mayor control, por ejemplo, ellos pueden arrestar a miembros ambu aunque no tengan autorización, siempre y cuando tengan motivos, además, ahora hay ambus que trabajan ahí y ahora se encargan de cuidar la aldea de cualquier amenaza)

…

Sakura- U_U…

¿?- Sakura…¿Qué tienes?

Sakura- no pasa nada Ino…problemas familiares…

Ino-…u_u…¿Qué paso?

Sakura-…Mikoto le grito a Sasuke…ayer se fue a una misión…y no quiso hablar sobre lo que paso…

Ino-…para que esa niña le haya gritado a Sasuke debió ser algo grave…al menos para ella…

Sakura- U_U

…

-en el bosque-

Sei- n_n de nuevo estamos en el bosque

Minato- me muero de hambre u_u'…llevamos dos días sin comer TT_TT

Sei-¬_¬…de hecho no hemos estado aquí mas de 24 horas…U_U

Minato-¬_¬…

Mikoto-…esta bien…buscaremos comida…

Minato- n_n pero que no sean conejos

Mikoto-¬_¬ … ¿prefieres comer serpientes?

Minato- O_O…¿las serpiente se comen?  
>Mikoto- U_U tarado…<p>

Minato-TT_TT creí que dejarías de hablarme así

Sei- …¿Por qué ella tendría que dejarte de insultar?

Minato- ah porque el otro día…

Mikoto- yo no tengo por que hablarte mejor…si dejaras de ser un tarado…dejaría de decirlo…

Minato- pero…

Mikoto- pero nada…yo traeré comida para los tres…si quieres otra cosa…consíguela tu…

Sei- U_U…iré a buscar leña…

Minato- TT_TT…¿Por qué le hablas así a tu novio?  
>Mikoto-bueno…que ahora seas mi novio no te quita lo tarado…además…estamos saliendo a escondidas…si te tratara mejor empezarían a sospechar…hay que actual normal cuando estemos con alguien mas…<p>

Minato- U_U esta bien…n_n…-se acercó a besarla-

Mikoto- …O_O…ve a ayudar a Sei…u/ / /u

Minato- n/ / /n claro

…

Minato- SEI…ESPERA TE AYUDARE…

Sei- …Minato dime…¿Qué pasa contigo y con Mikoto?

Minato- ¿ah?...jeje…¿de que hablas? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sei-¬_¬

_**Flash back**_

_**Mikoto- **____** / / /**_____

_**Minato- **____**/ / /**___

_**Sei- ¬_¬ U_U… ¿por que se están viendo de reojo…?**_

_**Mina/Miko- NO NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO DE REOJO O/ / / O**_

_**Sei- ¬_¬… ¿Por qué se sonrojan?**_

_**Mina/Miko- NO ESTAMOS SONROJADOS O/ / / / / / / / /O**_

_**Sei-…U_U**_

_**Fin del flas back**_

Sei-U_U…por nada… ¿al fin le dijiste que la amas?

Minato- O / / / O

Sei- n_n ja si lo hiciste

Minato- no te burles…

Sei- ¿y que dijo Mikoto?

Minato- dijo que podíamos ser novios a escondidas…

Sei- y…¿estas conforme con eso?

Minato- no…pero es la única forma de estar juntos sin que su padre y su hermano me lastimen, maten o algo pero

Sei- o_O claro u_u'…pero seguro Sakura sama y mi madre encontrarían la forma de curarte…

Minato- U_U'…

…

Minato- Mikoto ¿Qué conseguiste para comer?

Mikoto- n_n traje pescado

Minato- SIIIIII

Sei- ¿Cómo conseguiste pescados?

Mikoto- encontré un rio y los pesque n_n

Sei-…¿tu sabes pescar?

Mikoto- n_n algo así…

_**Flash back**_

_**Mikoto- -_-… te tengo…AAAAAAA… -_-… ¿COMO ES QUE ESOS PECESCADOS SON MAS RAPIDOS QUE KUSANAGI Y YO? GRRRRRR**_

_**(Mikoto trataba de pescar usando su espada como si fuera una lanza)**_

_**Mikoto- ¬_¬… ese pez se burla de mi…-_-…ya verán…-Mikoto salió del rio y- …CHIDORI...-después ella metió su mano en el agua-…JAJAJAJA MALDITOS PECES AHORA QUIEN SE BURLA JAJAJAJA…-los peces estaban flotando en el agua muertos u_u y ella tomo tres- n_n podre llevarle otra cosa a Minato para que coma n_n el estará feliz**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Mikoto- no importa como los conseguí…los conseguí…

Sei- n_n genial…

Minato- n_n ARIGATOU

…

Después de que comieron, empezaron a saltar en los arboles-

Minato- ¿Cuánto falta?

Mikoto-…faltan 4 días

Minato- U_U…¿Qué dirá el pergamino…?

Mikoto- eso no nos importa…

Minato- claro que si…nosotros lo estamos llevando…arriesgamos nuestra vida en esto…

Sei- ¬_¬ no exageres Minato…no le asignarían una misión tan peligrosa a unos genin…

Minato- ¬_¬

Mikoto- vamos, no te preocupes n_n…nada nos pasara…los tres somos muy fuertes y podremos acabar con cualquier amenaza a nuestras vidas

Sei- n_n Mikoto… que novia tan cariñosa eres..

Mikoto- O_O…-Mikoto se detuvo, haciendo que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo- ¿NOVIA? ¿DE QUE HABLAS?

Sei- vamos Mikoto…Minato me lo conto todo n_n

Mikoto- Minato…U_U

Minato- jeje…Sei es nuestro compañero…se iba a dar cuenta…

Sei- es verdad…de hecho, me sorprende que tardaran tanto…

Mikoto-…no le digas a nadie…

Sei- no lo hare n_n…es mas…los ayudare…

Minato- ¿en que?

Sei- en lo que sea que necesiten…

Mikoto- n_n arigatou…

Al día siguiente

Sei- Mikoto…debemos dormir…

Mikoto- es muy temprano para dormir…según la posición del sol deben de ser las 2 de la tarde

Minato- pero no hemos dormido…

Mikoto- Kakashi sensei dijo que llegaríamos en 5 días…llegaremos mañana en la tarde…no hay que detenernos

Sei- tengo sueño…

Minato- tengo hambre TT_TT

Mikoto- esta bien…nos detendremos a comer y puedes aprovechar para dormir…pero después no nos detendremos…¿de acuerdo?

Minato-…esta bien…

Mikoto- ire por comida

Sei- no es necesario…mira…aquí hay muchos insectos

Minato- :S insectos…

Mikoto- eres un ninja…tienes que acostumbrarte…

Minato-…piénsalo…¿Qué Sai no era vegetariano?

Sei- no soy vegetariano…me da asco la carne si la veo cruda…

Minato-…-_-…entonces…ese día…¿Por qué no comiste tacos?

Sei- mi estomago es muy sensible…no soportaría la comida mexicana U_U

Mikoto-…¬_¬ ya…vamos a comer…

Minato-…eemmm Cho y Shibi se enojarían si se enteran de que comimos insectos U_U

Mikoto- entonces para la próxima trae comida…

Minato-…es verdad…podría haberme traído ramen instantáneo TT_TT…

Sei- U_U tarado…

Mikoto- TARADO TU NADIE INSULTA A MINATO ADEMAS DE MI

Sei- -_-'

Minato- n_n que bien que te preocupes por mi...O_O espera…¬_¬

Mikoto- n_n

Sei-…yo no tengo hambre…dormiré…cunado terminen de comer me despiertan…

Mina/Miko- claro n_n

Sei- hmp –se acostó-u.u z z z z z

Mikoto- ten –dijo dándole varios insectos- come…

Minato-:S…no sabes cuanto se me antoja comer conejo en este momento…

Mikoto- u_u…te buscaría un conejo pero debes de aprender a sobrevivir con lo que hay…eres un ninja…

Minato- u_u…¿los podrías cocinar? n_n

Mikoto- U_U claro… comeremos insectos asados

Minato- bien…n_n

…

Mikoto- Sei…despierta…ya hay que irnos…

Sei- mmm…claro…

Minato-…oye Mikoto…esos insectos no eran venenosos ¿verdad?

Mikoto- O_O…

Minato-…Mikoto…respóndeme…

Mikoto- yo no lo se…pero no te preocupes no te pasara nada n_n

Minato- segura…

Mikoto- claro n_n

Sei-solo podría darte diarrea…

Minato- O_O

Mikoto- u_u …ya vámonos…

…

…**continuara…**

**U_U me tarde todo el día en escribirlo…bueno…empecé a la 1pm porque me desperté a las 12…n_n…así que toda mi tarea la tendré que hacer mañana a las 10pm U_U**

**Bueno si quieren dejen reviews…me emociono mucho cuando los leo n_n**


	25. llegamos al pais del hierro

La serie de Naruto no es mía es de Misashi Kishimoto

…

Sei-…tengo frio…

Mikoto- ya vamos a llegar al país del hierro…

Minato- ¿creen que nos den de comer?

Sei/Miko- ¬_¬

Los tres tenían puesta una capa

Minato- U_U…necesito un abrigo…

Mikoto- tienes que acostumbrarte al frio…

Sei- por que eres un ninja…

Minato- u_u…Mikoto…¿a quien le darás el pergamino?

Mikoto-…creo que se llama Mifune…

Sei- ah si…es un anciano…

Mikoto- el es un samurái…ya quiero conocerlo n_n

Minato- u_u…

Sei-¿Qué tienes Minato?

Minato- mi novia esta muy emocionada por conocer a un hombre…eso baja mi auto estima TT_TT

Mikoto- ¬_¬ el es un anciano…yo solo quiero conocerlo por que el es un samurái…en ese país hay samuráis y quiero llegar ya…

Sei-…¿por eso no nos dejabas dormir ni comer?

Mikoto- exacto n_n

Mina/Sei-¬_¬

…

Mikoto- miren ahí están la montaña los tres lobos…

Sei- ahí esta el país del hierro

Minato- hace mas frio…hay nieve :S

Sei- n_n…es su oportunidad para abrazarse…

Mina/Miko- O / / / O

…

Minato- al fin llegamos al país del hierro

Mikoto-…miren…ese es Mifune…

Mifune- ah…ustedes deben ser los ninjas de Konoha...llegan antes…pasen…

Minato- tienen calefacción dentro

Mikoto- Minato…

Mifune-…u_u…te daremos chocolate caliente

Minato- n_n arigatou…¿no tendrá ramen?

Sei- Minato…por favor…tu estomago no se a recuperado por completo…

_**Flash back**_

_**Mikoto-Minato…¿estas bien?**_

_**Minato-no…esos insectos…**_

_**Sei-u_u**_

_**Minato- tengo que ir…**_

_**Mikoto-u_u…no hay que separarnos…ve atrás de ese árbol…**_

_**Minato-…claro…**_

_**Mikoto-…u_u…**_

_**Sei-…entonces los insectos eran venenosos…**_

_**Mikoto- no lo creo…es que el no esta acostumbrado a los insectos…**_

_**Sei-…**_

_**Miko/Sei- U_U'… snif snif… O_O…¡APESTA!**_

_**Minato- UUUUUFFFFF**_

_**Mikoto- Minato….QUE ASCO**_

_**Sei- aaahhhhh mi nariz Y_Y**_

_**Minato- LO SIENTO**_

_**Dos horas después**_

_**Mikoto- Minato…ya tenemos que irnos…**_

_**Minato-…perdón…no puedo detenerme TT_TT**_

_**Sei- POR FAVOR MI NARIZ YA VAMONOS…NO PUEDO RESPIRAR…**_

_**Mikoto-…Minato apúrate…llevas así dos horas…**_

_**Minato-lo siento TT_TT…espera…n_n ya acabe…**_

_**Mikoto- bien ya vámonos…**_

_**Minato-…espera…NO HAY PAPEL **_

_**Sei/Miko- O_O…**_

_**Mikoto- Sei…¿tu trajiste el pape?**_

_**Sei- no…¿y tu?...**_

_**Mikoto-…no…**_

_**Minato- ¿QUE HAGO AHORA?**_

_**Mikoto-…agarra hojas…**_

_**Minato-…esta bien u_u**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Mifune- jaja… si creo que si…tengo ramen…y un buen baño…pasen

…

Minato- n_n

Mifune- ¿te gusto el ramen?

Minato- claro n_n

Sei/Miko-u_u'

Mifune-…y…bien…¿Dónde esta el pergamino?

Mikoto- ah si…aquí tiene…

Mifune-…arigatou…aquí tienen…-dijo mientras le daba otro pergamino a Mikoto-

Mikoto- arigatou…fue un honor conocerlo… tenemos que irnos ya…

Mifune- no…

Mikoto- ¿Por qué no?

Mifune-…ya oscureció…quédense a dormir…

Mikoto-…pero…

Mifune- nada de peros…

Mikoto- esta bien…

…

Los tres estaban en una habitación, los tres dormían en un futon

Sei-…u.u z z z z z

Mikoto- Minato…¿estas dormido?

Minato- no…¿y tu?

Mikoto- no…

Minato-….¿porque querías ver a ese anciano?

Mikoto- el es un gran samurái…

Minato-…pero es un anciano…

Mikoto- eso no importa…

Minato-…por cierto…¿Cómo aprendiste a usar la espada?

Mikoto-…yo…aprendí sola…

Minato-…¿Cómo?

Mikoto-…veía como mi padre entrañaba y yo hacia lo mismo

Minato-…bien…ya tengo mucho sueño…buenas noches…te amo…

Mikoto- O / / / O…sueña lindo u_u

Minato- U_U…¿acaso no me amas?...¿por que no me lo dices?

Mikoto-U_U z z z z

Minato- TT_TT…U_Uz z z z z z

…

Al día siguiente

Mikoto- mmm u_u…aaahhhaaa –bostezo-…mmmmm- Mikoto se dio vuelta y se acurruco en…su almuada y la abrazo-…mmmmm que cómoda almohada…mmm…

¿?-…¿ estas cómoda? n_n

Mikoto- O_O…Minato…

Minato- n_n…¿crees que soy una almohada?

Mikoto-lo siento…

Minato- no te preocupes…me gusta que me estés abrazando n_n

Mikoto- n/ / / /n

Minato-…pero…dime que me amas…

Mikoto- O/ / /O…

Minato- ¿tu no me amas?

Mikoto- no es eso…

Minato ¿entonces por que no lo dices?

Mikoto-…¿para que decirlo? u/ / /u

Minato-…n_n te da pena decirlo ¿verdad?

Mikoto- O/ / /O

Sei- mmmm ¿Qué pasa?...¿por que hacen tanto ruido?

Mikoto- no pasa nada…

¿?- los ninjas ya se levantaron…

Mikoto- Mifune sama…arigatou por dejarnos quedar aquí…pero ya tenemos que irnos…

Mifune- bien…que tengan un buen viaje

…

Mina/Sei- Sayonara n_n

Mikoto- Mifune sama…sayonara

Mifune- n_n

…

Sei-…deberíamos ir mas rápido…

Minato-estamos caminando…no hay que ir rápido

Sei-podríamos brincar en los arboles…

Minato- ¿no te gusta caminar en el bosque?...a Mikoto y a mi nos encanta…¿verdad Mikoto?

Mikoto-…

Minato-…Mikoto…¿Qué tienes?

Mikoto-…

Sei-Mikoto…

Mikoto-…

Minato-…MIKOTO

Mikoto- ¿ah?...mande…

Sei- ¿Qué tienes?

Minato- ¿estas tristes?

Mikoto-…es que…Mifune es un gran samurái…quería pelear contra el…

Sei-…ya pelear algún día n_n

Minato-…bueno, el es un anciano...tal vez muera pronto

Sei- ¬_¬

Mikoto- U_U

Sei-Minato…no debiste decir eso…

Mikoto-…esperen…-se detuvo igual que sus compañeros-

Minato- ¿Qué pasa?

Sei-…alguien nos esta siguiendo…

Minato- ¿ah?

Al equipo 7 no le dio tiempo de preparase para la pelea, porque 3 serpientes se enrrollaron en cada uno dejándolos inmóviles

Minato-O_O no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto…SERPIENTES AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ¡PORQUE? ODIO LAS SERPIENTES TT_TT

Mikoto- CALMATE MINATO…no pasa nada…

Minato- ¿NO PASA NADA?... UNAS SERPIENTES NOS ESTAN ESTRANGULANDO…

Sei- Minato…cálmate…

Minato- odio las serpientes TT_TT

¿?- valla…si es la niña Uchiha en persona…eres muy bonita…

Minato-…¿ese quien es?...¿y por qué te dijo bonita? ¬_¬

Mikoto-…Kabuto…

Kabuto-…u_u…si…

Mikoto-…

Kabuto-lord Orochimaru…la trampa funciono…

Orochimaru- bien echo Kabuto…

Mikoto-…¿Qué quieres?

Orochimaru- hmp…deberías tratarme con respeto…

Minato- esperen…ese es EL Orochimaru…¿no estaba muerto?

Orochimaru-…de echo estaba sellado en la espada Totsuka…

Mikoto-…¿Qué es eso?

Orochimaru- jajajajajajaja…pronto sabrás…

Mikoto- te lo pregunto de nuevo…¿Qué quieres?

Orochimaru- fácil…quiero que tu padre sufra…y una buena advertencia para el seria si te mato…

Mikoto-…jajajajajaja idiota…

Orochimaru-…¿Cómo te atreves?...

Mikoto-…a mi padre no le importaría si me matas…le harías un favor…el no me quiere

Orochimaru- hmp te creía mas lista…eres su hija…no importa si te quiere o no…el te vengaría…y bueno….te habrás dado cuenta de que a tu padre no le hace bien eso de la venganza…

Mikoto- U_U…bien…entonces deja ir a mis compañeros…el problema es conmigo mátame a mi y no los lastimes

Orochimaru- jaja…aun en tu lecho de muerte quieres parecer valiente

Minato-BASTA…TU NO LA MATARAS

Orochimaru- hmp…inútil…no importa si te mato o no…los dejare vivir para que vallan a la aldea y le cuenten a Sasuke que su hija esta muerta n_n…ahora…Mikoto…muere n_n

Minato- hmp…¿Cómo piensas matarla? no has hecho na…O_O ¡UNA SERPIENTE GIGANTE!

Orochimaru- exacto…una serpiente gigante n_n…ahora….vamos serpiente n_n comete a Mikoto…

La serpiente abrió la boca y se acercó a Mikoto con la intención de comerla u_u Mikoto estaba lista para ser devorada…pero no esperaba que una bola de chakra con electricidad golpeara la cabeza de la serpiente, atravesándola y matándola

Kabuto-LORD OROCHIMARU….

Orochimaru-…Uchiha Sasuke…

Sasuke-…hmp…asi que te sacaron de la espada de Totsuka…-Sasuke corto a la serpiente que estaba enrollada en Mikoto, liberándola- ¿estas bien?

Mikoto- si…arigatou otousama

Orochimaru-…hmp…¿viniste a pelear?...¿crees que puedes hacerlo solo?

¿?-el no esta sol

¿?- por primera vez tienes razón Suigetsu…

¿?- Karin…no es el mejor momento para pelear…

Suigetsu- jeje Yugo tiene razón –el uso su katana y corto a las serpientes que estaban enrolladas en Minato y Sei- jeje están bien ahora

Minato QUE ASCO

Orochimaru- hmp… Kabuto…nos vamos…

Kabuto- hai -ambos saltaron a los arboles y empezaron a alejarse-

Sasuke-síganlos…-dijo dirigiéndose a Karin, Suigetsu y yugo-

Sui/Kar/yugo- HAI- dijeron y fueron tras Orochimaru y Kabuto-

Sasuke-…

Minato- MIKOTO QUE BIEN QUE ESTAS BIEN n_n –dijo mientras la abrazaba- creí que esa serpiente gigante te iba a comer TT_TT

Mikoto- n_n' Minato…

Sasuke- ¬_¬'

Sei- eehhh…MIKOTO LA SERPIENTE NO TE COMIO TT_TT- dijo mientras la abrazaba-

Minato-¿Qué haces Sei?

Sei- divido entre dos la ira de Sasuke hacia ti

Minato- ¿eh?

Sei-ahora Sasuke no se enojara solo contigo…si no con los dos…

Minato- -_-'

Sasuke- Minato…Sei…¿Por qué abrazan a mi hija? _

Minato-…por que es nuestra compañera de equipo y la queremos mucho n_n

Sei- así es n_n

Sasuke- si la vuelven a abrazar así les romperé los brazos…

Sei- -_-' pero…

Sasuke- ningún hombre abraza con ese cariño a mi hija…

¿?-Sasuke…perdimos el rastro…no lo pude encontrar…lo siento

Sasuke- no importa Karin…buen trabajo…los tres acompañen a Minato y a Sei…los alcanzaremos luego…

Taka, Minato y Sei se fueron dejando solos a Sasuke y a Mikoto

Sasuke-…tenemos que hablar…

Mikoto- tengo que ir con el Hokage para entregarle el pergamino…

Sasuke-…¿por qué dices que Minato estuvo contigo cuando yo no?...

Mikoto-…

Sasuke- RESPONDEME

Mikoto- Y_Y antes tu siempre estabas solo con Fugaku…tu nunca hacías nada conmigo…nunca entrenabas conmigo…yo aprendí viéndolos a ustedes de lejos u_u

Sasuke-…siento no haber pasado tiempo contigo…te prometo que eso cambiara…es mas…ahora entrenaras conmigo para que puedas usar esa espada y tu Mangekyō Sharingan…

Mikoto- n_n…ya hay que irnos…

Sasuke-…esta bien…

…**CONTINUARA…**

**Lo termine n_n…se que los capítulos son cortos pero es que luego no se me ocurre nada para el siguiente :P…ahora si…a hacer la tarea u_u**

**Dejen reviews n_n**


	26. no lo digas tan alto

La serie de Naruto no es mía es de Masashi Kishimoto

Mikoto- Hokage sama…aquí esta el pergamino…

Naruto- arigatou n_n…ah…por cierto…Minato me dijo que te estaría esperando en ichiraku ramen…

Mikoto- n/ / / /n

Mikoto- :D ARIGATOU Hokage sama… -dio una reverencia y salió corriendo-

Naruto-…Mikoto… u_u

_**Flash back**_

_**Minato- papá ya regrese n_n**_

_**Naruto- n_n ¿no te lastimaste?**_

_**Minato- claro que no n_n**_

_**Naruto- ¿Dónde están Sei y Mikoto?**_

_**Minato- Sei se fue a su casa y Mikoto se quedo en el bosque hablando con su padre…**_

_**Naruto-…¿con Sasuke?**_

_**Minato- -_- si, el es su único padre…**_

_**Naruto - ¬_¬…ve con tu madre u_u ella esta preocupada **_

_**Minato- claro n_n…AH…Mikoto va a venir a entregarte el pergamino…cuando llegue ¿podrías decirle que la espero en ichiraku ramen? n/ / /n**_

_**Naruto- claro…oye…tu madre me ha dicho cosas…sobre ti…**_

_**Minato- O_O…escucha…se que hice mal al comerme todo tu ramen instantáneo pero es que tenia hambre TT_TT…**_

_**Naruto-¡ FUISTE TU!**_

_**Minato-…no…**_

_**Naruto- U_U…luego hablaremos de eso…yo me refiero a que tu madre cree que te gusta Mikoto…**_

_**Minato- O/ / / / / /O….gu gu gussstatarme… a a mi…no… yo yo no…ella es es sososolo mi amimigaga… U/ / / /U…**_

_**Naruto-…me recuerdas a tu madre antes de casarse conmigo…te pareces a ella cuanto algo te da pena n_n…a ti no te gusta Mikoto…**_

_**Minato- exacto n_n que bien que lo entiendes…**_

_**Naruto- tu amas a Mikoto n_n**_

_**Minato- O / / / / / / / / / /O**_

_**Naruto- si…la amas…Hinata tenia razón…u_u…tendré que pagarle a Kakashi…**_

_**Minato- ¿pagarle por que?**_

_**Naruto- apostamos…el decía que tu amabas a Mikoto y yo dije que no…creo que no te conozco muy bien U_U'**_

_**Minato-no le digas a Kakashi sensei…nadie mas debe saberlo…**_

_**Naruto- esta bien…pero va a terminar enterándose…dime…¿ella que siente por ti?**_

_**Minato- adivina…**_

_**Naruto- ¿ella siente nauseas?…piensa que eres muy bobo sin cerebro…**_

_**Minato-no¬_¬…bueno si U_U…pero ella acepto ser mi novia en secreto n_n**_

_**Naruto-O_O…**_

_**Minato- ¿Qué pasa papá?...¿no te alegras por mi?**_

_**Naruto- claro que me alegra…demasiado…no cualquiera se enamora de un tarado como tu…**_

_**Minato-¬_¬**_

_**Naruto- sin ofender, sabes que es verdad…**_

_**Minato-si…¿pero entonces que pasa?**_

_**Naruto-…mi…instinto de supervivencia…me dice que nuestras vidas estan en peligro XS**_

_**Minato- TT_TT lo se…por eso salimos en secreto**_

_**Naruto-…escucha…¿tu me quieres?**_

_**Minato- claro…**_

_**Naruto- entonces…por nada del mundo vallan a dejar que Sasuke se entere de esto…**_

_**Minato-XS lo se…**_

_**Naruto- n_n jeje…mi hijo esta enamorado…**_

_**Minato- -/ / / / /-**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Naruto- aaahhhh Mikoto…que le has hecho a Minato…

¿?- ¿que fue lo que le hiso mi hija al enano de tu hijo?

Naruto- O_O ¡SASUKE!

Sasuke-si…soy Sasuke ¬_¬…te hice una pregunta…respóndeme…

Naruto- XS…jeje…bueno…ella…le…n_ñ jeje

…

Naruto- glup…bububueeenono…eeella…

Sasuke- ¿no crees que te estas pareciendo a Hinata?

Naruto- jeje si…ammm ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?

Sasuke-…no me has respondido…

Naruto- Mikoto…le…ammm…le dijo que…

Sasuke- ¿QUE LE HISO?

Naruto-…ELLA LE DIJO QUE SI QUERIA SER UN BUEN NINJA NO PODRIA COMER RAMEN NUNCA MAS…Y EL SE DEPRIMIO MUCHO n_n si…fue eso n_n

Sasuke-…¿seguro fue eso?

Naruto- si…tu hija es muy cruel…se parece a ti n_n

Sasuke-…u_u

Naruto-…¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?

Sasuke-…mi hija…bueno…creo que confía mas en tu hijo que en mi…y…pasa mas tiempo con el que conmigo… el la conoce mejor que yo…

Naruto- n_n ¿eso es lo que te preocupa?

Sasuke- si…

Naruto-eso es normal…hasta cierto punto…

Sasuke- ¿eh?

Naruto- ella esta apunto de ser una adolescente…es normal que quiera estar mas tiempo con sus amigos…

Sasuke- pero siempre a sido así…desde que conoció a Minato ella esta con el siempre que puede …

Naruto- lo se n_n pasa lo mismo con Minato…pero yo lo conozco bien…se cuando miente…el no sabe mentirnos…

Sasuke- bueno tu hijo es un idiota que demuestra lo que siente y dice lo que piensa…mi hija tiene mas autocontrol…

Naruto- ¬_¬…_(mi hijo podrá ser un idiota pero tu hija lo es aun mas por enamorarse de un idiota) _n_n…

Sasuke- ¿en que piensas?...

Naruto- O_O ¿ah?...¿yo?...pienso…que…deberías de estar mas tiempo con Mikoto pero sin alejarla de Minato…entrena con ella n_n

Sasuke- si…eso hare…arigatou…

Naruto- jeje cuando quieras…

...

En ichiraku ramen

Minato- n_n

Mikoto- n_n

Minato-…¿puedo darte de comer en la boca? n_n

Mikoto- U/ / / / U alguien podría vernos…

Minato-nadie esta pasando…

Mikoto-U/ / / / / / / / / /U…esta…bien…n/ / /n

Minato- n/ / / / / / / / / / / /n…-Minato tomo varios fideos con los palillos - bien…abre la boca

Mikoto- ^o^

Minato le dio le comer en la boca n_n

¿?- que lindos se ven n_n

Mikoto- O.O -Mikoto escupió los fideos hacia Minato U_U- coff coff…coff coff…coff coff…

¿?- n_n…Minato…ten una servilleta para que te limpies jeje

Minato-…arigatou…Shiro chan U_U

Shiroko- n_n ahora son novios n_n

Mikoto- sshhh Shiroko san…

Shiroko- n_n entonces si son novios jeje ¿ah?

Mikoto- no lo digas tan alto…

Shiroko-...¿por que?...¿nadie mas sabe?...¿están saliendo a escondidas?

Mikoto- exacto…somos novios a escondidas para que mi padre y mi hermano no maten a Minato…solo lo sabe Sei y ahora tu…por favor…no le digas a nadie…

Shiroko-esta bien…con una condición…

Mikoto- ¿Cuál?

Shiroko- quero los dos pasen todo el día de mañana conmigo n_n

Mikoto- claro n_n

Shiroko- jeje…así que solo Sei y yo sabemos sobre su amor n_n…bueno…todos saben que se aman…n_n…

Minato-…de echo Mikoto…ahora lo sabe alguien mas…

Mikoto- O_O…¿Quién…mas sabe?

Minato- mi padre n_n

Mikoto- tarado…¿Por qué le dijiste?...

Minato- …U_U…es mi padre…tiene derecho a saberlo…

Mikoto-¬_¬…¿entonces…mi padre…?

Minato- con tu padre es diferente…u_u…

Mikoto- lo se…

Shiroko- n_n…

…

En la casa de Mikoto

Sasuke-Mikoto…¿quieres entrenar?

Mikoto- n_n claro…

Sakura-…ya es tarde…no deberían salir…

Sasuke-…vamos a entrenar al bosque…¿Qué nos podría pasar?

Sakura-…que tal si un oso los ataca…

Mikoto-…creo que podríamos con un oso…

Sakura-…acaban de llegar de una misión…quiero que estemos en familia...FUGAKU BAJA A CENAR

Fugaku- ya voy…

-la familia Uchiha se sentó para cenar-

Sasuke-…Sakura…¿pasa algo?

Fugaku- te ves muy rara…

Sakura-…bueno…me ire a una misión…

Mikoto-pero siempre se van a misiones…solos o juntos…¿Cuál es el problema?

Sakura- según Naruto…la misión durara…mínimo 2 meses

Sasu/Miko/Fuga- O_O

Sakura-…n_n me alegra que lo tomen tan bien…

Sasuke-…vas a dejarme solo con los niños…

Fuga/Miko- ¬_¬

Sakura- vamos…ya los has cuidado antes…

Fugaku- si jaja lo recuerdo…otousama olvido a Mikoto en el baño del cine y cuando se dio cuenta y regreso, ella ya no estaba…jaja tardamos todo el día en encontrarla…

Sasuke- no lo digas tan alto…

Sakura-…Sasuke…jamas me contaste sobre eso ¬_¬

Sasuke- ¬_¬…no importa…no cometere el mismo error dos veces…ademas Mikoto sabe cuidarse y conoce muy bien la aldea n_n

Sakura-…¿seguros que estaran bien sin mi?

Sasuke- claro...es una oportunidad para mi pasar tiempo con mis hijos…

Sakura-…esta bien n_n mañana me ire

…al día siguiente…

Mikoto- adios okasama

Fugaku-cuitate okasama…

Sasuke-…regresa pronto…

Sakura- claro n_n sayonara…-Sakura se alejo con varios ambus-

Sasuke- bien …¿ahora que hacemos…?

Mikoto- yo le prometi a shiroko san que pasaria todo el día con ella…así que los veo en la noche…

Fugaku-…yo tengo que buscar el gato de la Señora Shijimi…

Fuga/Miko- sayonara n_n –ambos se alejaron en direccion opuesta-

Sasuke- …-_-…

…**continuara…**

**n_n…jojo lo termine n_n…por tratar de no retrasarme no estudie nada para el examen de mate…y me saque un cero…ninguna bien TT_TT… pero no me importa n_n…pero a mis padres si TT_TT…DEJEN REVIEWS n_n**

**sayonara…**


	27. un dia con Shiroko

**La serie de Naruto no es mia es de Masashi Kishimoto sama**

-En ichiraku ramen-

Mikoto- Shiroko san, Minato perdón por llegar tarde…

Minato- no te preocupes, sabemos que tu madre fue a una misión…

Shiroko- bien n_n ¿ahora a donde me llevaran?

Mikoto- tu decides…

Shiroko- jeje...bien…n_n…vamos a…las aguas termales n_n

Mikoto-…esta bien…

-en las aguas termales…

Shiroko- jeje Mikoto ¿habías venido aquí antes?

Mikoto- no…

Shiroko-…¿te hubiera gustado que fueran aguas termales mixtas?...

Mikoto- ¬_¬ ¿por que lo dices?

Shiroko- n_n

…

Minato- u_u…aahhh

¿?- hola Minato…

Minato- Kobu…¿Qué haces aquí?

Kobu-…relajándome…¿y tu?

Minato- acompaño a Mikoto y a Shiro chan

Kobu-…¿Por qué?

Minato-…Shiro chan quería pasar el día con nosotros…

Kobu-…o/ / / / /o ¿Mikoto esta en las aguas termales?

Minato-si…

Kobu- o/ / / /o…ósea…que esta desnuda…

Minato-u / / /u…si…

Kobu- u_u que mal que no son aguas termales mixtas n/ / /n vería a Mikoto bañarse desnuda n_n

Minato- O/ / / / / /O ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?

Kobu- ¬_¬ ¿a ti porque te molesta?...

Minato-… porque…ella es mi mejor amiga…

Kobu-…¬_¬…¿pensaste eso en las preliminares?

Minato-…es verdad u_u…no me importa

Kobu-entonces…¿Qué te parece si la espiamos?

Minato- O_O

Kobu- ¿lo harás?

Minato-…si no resististe mi jutsu en las preliminares…no resistirás ver a la Mikoto real desnuda…

Kobu-¬_¬…cobarde

Minato-…-_-…no soy cobarde…es que respeto la intimidad de Mikoto u_u

Kobu-…entonces lo hare yo solo u_u

Minato-no…

Kobu-…

Minato-…le diré a Mikoto que la quieres espiar…

Kobu- entonces ella se enojara contigo…

Minato-¿Por qué se enojaría conmigo?

Kobu- ella siempre se enoja contigo

Minato- ¬_¬

Kobu- vamos…se que quieres hacerlo…

Minato- u_u ¡NO LO HARE, YO LA RESPETO!

¿?- ¡MINATO DEJA DE GRITAR O NOS VAN A CORRER!

Minato- ¡PERDON MIKOTO PERO TENIA QUE GRITAR!

¿?-¡LOS DOS DEJEN DE GRITAR!

Minato-¡ SHIRO CHAN…NO INTERRUMPAS LA PELEA DE TUS MAYORES!

Shiroko-¡NO SON TAN MAYORES!

Minato- ¡SOMOS 8 AÑOS MAS GRANDE QUE TU!

Shiroko- ¡MIS PADRES DICEN QUE LA EDAD NO IMPORTA!

Mikoto- ¡DEJEN DE GRITAR!…¡MINATO IDIOTA!

Minato- ¡¿AHORA QUE HICE?

Mikoto- ¡GRITAR COMO EL LOCO ESTUPIDO QUE ERES!

…

Mikoto- -_-'…les dije que nos iban a sacar…

Señora-ustedes tres causaron molestias a mis clientes…no volverán a entrar aquí…

Minato- perdónenos señora TT_TT

Señora- hmp-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-

Shiroko- u_u…ahora vamos al cine n_n

Mikoto- U_U'

…

En el cine

Minato- mmmm ¿que película veremos?

Mikoto- no lo se…Shiroko tu decide…

Shiroko- bien…yo quiero ver…n_n "las aventuras de los mágicos y poderos ponéis gigantes" n_n

Mina/Miko- ¿enserio?

Shiroko- si n_n…pero quiero que ustedes entren a ver otra película n_n

Mina/Miko- o/ / / / /o…¿Cuál veremos?

Shiroko- ustedes verán… "matando dulces e inocentes vírgenes en nombre de los demonios oscuros para poder ver a todos morir y quedarme con su sangre" n_n

Minato- …cada día los títulos de las películas son mas patéticos y poco creativos…

Mikoto- claro ahora todos son críticos ¿no?

Minato- ¬_¬…¿Qué clase de ridículos títulos son esos?...pareciera que se le ocurrieron a una patética niña de 14 años que no sabia que mas hacer…

Mikoto-…¬_¬…

Shiroko- bien ya hay que entrar n_n

Mikoto- ¿estarás bien sola?

Shiroko- claro, yo se cuidarme n_n

Minato- tienes 4 años…

Shiroko- no me subestimes -_-

Minato- bien…

…

Minato- u_u…siento que esta será la película mas aburrida de todas

Mikoto- u_u…si…

_Ahora…apaguen sus celulares para poder concentrarse en la mas aterradora y sangrienta película jamás creada…muajajaja…bien…todo empezó cuando…_

Minato- u_u…aburrido…

Mikoto- si…veremos dos horas de sangre falsa y escenas censuradas…

…

Una hora después…

Minato O_O… NOOO JUNY…NO LO MIRES A LOS OJOS TT_TT

Mikoto- Minato… no hagas tanto escandalo

Minato- pero…si ella lo ve…se enamorara de le… y el podrá violarla, descuartizarla y juntar toda su sangre TT_TT

Mikoto- solo es una película…la sangre es falsa…nada de eso es verdad…

Minato-…pero…el…esta poseído…y si Juny muere nadie podrá exorcizarlo

Mikoto-¬_¬

…

Mientras tanto en otra función…

Shiroko- SIIII ¡TU PUEDES!...NO DEJES QUE LOS MALOS SE LLEVEN TUS FLORES…NYYYAAAAA

Niñas- KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA n_n

…

Mikoto- U_U…Minato…todos se nos quedan viendo…

Minato- TT_TT…pobre Juny…

Mikoto- …mira…ahi esta Shiroko san…HOLA SHIROKO SAN

Shiroko- hola n_n…

Mikoto- ¿Qué tal la película?

Shiroko- n_n lady pony pudo salvar las flores y ayudo a Momo pony y a Kia a ganar la carrera de caballos

Minato-…la próxima vez entrare contigo…

Shiroko-…¿Cómo les fue…?

Mikoto- Minato se paso la mitad de la película gritando y la otra llorando…

Minato- y como no…la pobre Juny perdió a sus amigas del convento, las vio morir…se enamoro de ese maldito que dejo que ese demonio lo poseyera…y luego TT_TT snif snif

Mikoto- ya basta…solo es una película…

Minato.- lo dices por que no eres capaz de entender los sentimientos de la pobre Juny…

Mikoto- ¬_¬…Shiroko san…¿ahora que quieres hacer?

Shiroko-quiero verlos entrenar n_n

Mikoto-…bien…

…

En el bosque

Minato- prepárate Mikoto…no tendré compasión solo porque eres mi…novia

Mikoto- U_U que bien que pienses así…

Shiroko- n_n ya empiecen

Minato- n_n jutsu multiclones de sombras…

Mikoto- n_n

Minato- ¿Qué te pasa?

Mikoto- jejeje n_n –Mikoto se acercó a Minato-

Minato- vamos aléjate y pelea _

…Minato no supo cuando…ni donde ni porque…pero el sintió unos labios helados posarse sobre los suyos…Minato estaba sorprendido…pero le agrado la idea así que decidió olvidarse del "entrenamiento" y concentrarse en besarla...

Shiroko- n_n

…ambos tuvieron que separarse por culpa de ese maldito destructor de besos románticos…si, necesitan oxigeno…tenían que respirar U_U…

Minato- jeje...jeje…bien…tu…yo …linda

…el pobre Minato no pudo terminar su incoherente oración por que sinto un fuerte puño a a máxima velocidad estamparse en su cara…dejándolo inconsciente…

Mikoto- n_n…bien Shiroko san…nunca nos besamos en nuestros entrenamientos…pero el resultados es el mismo…Minato termina en el suelo y yo gano n_n

Shiroko- n_n

Mikoto- u_u…bien…cuando Minato despierte entrenaremos de verdad…

…

Varias horas después

Shiroko-…n_n ahora vamos al parque…

Minato- si…

Shiroko- ¿estas bien Minato?

Minato- -_- nadie puede estar bien después de pelear con Mikoto…aunque sea un entrenamiento U_U

Shiroko- n_n

Mikoto- lo siento…no quería lastimarte tanto

Minato- debiste pensar eso antes de quemarme ¬_¬

Mikoto- perdón, es la costumbre…

Shiroko- jeje…seria divertido ver sus peleas maritales

Mikoto-…¿Quién dijo que nos vamos a casar? ¬/ / / /¬

Shiroko- n_n…solo tienen que esperar unos años…

Minato- n/ / /n…

Shiroko- yo podría ser una damita de honor n_n

Minato- claro n_n

Mikoto- o/ / / / /o no nos vamos a casar ¬_¬

Shiroko- Mikoto…no sabia que fueras tan liberal…entonces vivirás con el sin casarte…

Mikoto- O/ / / /O…¿de que hablas…?

Minato-…por mi esta bien n_n no necesitamos una boda para estar juntos n_n

Shiroko- si es verdad jeje n_n

Mikoto-pero…¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

Shiroko- jeje

…

En el parque

Minato- bien n_n vamos a jugar n_n

Shiroko- ¡SIII!

Mikoto-…¬_¬

Shiroko- vamos a los columpios…

Minato- SIII apuesto a que llego mas alto n_n

Shiroko- jamás jeje –los dos empezaron a correr-

Mikoto-…U_U'

Minato-jajaja te voy a ganar…

Shiroko- NOOO

¿?- bien…niña…TE DIJE QUE VINIERAS AQUÍ OTRA VEZ

Shiroko- el parque no es tuyo yo vengo aquí si quiero

¿?- entonces pelea contra mi para que puedas jugar

Shiroko- ¬_¬ ya te dije que no se pelear…

Minato- ¿Quién es ese niño?...

Mikoto- ¿Qué les pasa?...¿porque de pronto se detuvieron?...O_O… ¡KAMI SAMA! ESE NIÑO ES IGUAL A MAITO

¿?- duh…el es mi padre…

Minato-pero Maito tiene 12 años…

¿?- ese Maito no, el Maito adulto…

Mikoto- U_U

¿?-mi nombre es Sakumo…y ella no podrá jugar hasta que me venza

Shiroko- ¬_¬…

Mikoto-…vamos…déjala pasar…no seas tan idiota…

Sakumo- O.O…pero…¿quien es esa señorita tan linda?...

Minato- ¬_¬…

Mikoto- ¿ah?...yo…soy Mikoto…

Shiroko- U_U

Sakumo-…por ti Mikoto…hare lo que sea n_n puedes pasar a jugar

Shiroko- U_U arigatou…-ella se fue a los columpios-

Mikoto-…

Minato- no te hagas ilusiones con Mikoto…ella tiene 12 años y tu solo 4…

Sakumo- tengo 6 _

Minato-…es lo mismo…ella no…

Sakumo- TU CALLATE

Minato- _

Sakumo-linda señorita…tengo que irme…

Mikoto- esta bien…

Sakumo- Sayonara…nos veremos cuando el destino se decuenta de que debemos estar juntos…-dijo mientras salía corriendo-

Minato-…¿pero que se cree ese niño?

Mikoto-¬_¬…ya tengo que irme…

Minato- ¿porque?

Mikoto-…

Shiroko- oigan ya es tarde mejor ya vámonos

Minato- U_U…bien…

…

En ichiraku ramen

Ayame- arigatou por cuidar a Shiroko

Mikoto- cuando quiera

Shiroko- me divertí mucho, hay que volverlo a hacer

Kakashi- si, pero la próxima vez debe de avisarnos señorita ¬_¬

Mikoto-…¿ustedes no sabían?

Kakashi- no

Mikoto- lo siento

Ayame- no importa…

Mikoto- tengo que irme…

Minato- te acompaño

…

En la casa de los Uchiha

Mikoto- Minato…vete o mi otousama te hará mil preguntas

Minato- U_u esta bien…te amo…

Mikoto- n/ / / n jeje…

Minato- ¬_¬…¿no puedes decirlo?

Mikoto- u_u luego hablamos

Minato- U_U…esta bien –dijo mientras se iba-

Mikoto- otousama…ya llegue- dijo mientras habría la puerta-…

Sasuke-…que bien que llegaste señorita…ya es muy tarde…

Mikoto- son las 8 pm…

Sasuke- ¿Qué tanto hiciste?

Mikoto- te dije que estaría con Shiroko…

Sasuke- pero se tardaron mucho…

Mikoto- es que estaba entrenando con Minato y nos tardamos varias horas…

Sasuke- hmp…mañana tu y Fugaku pasaran el día conmigo…

Mikoto-…

Fugaku- U_U'

Sasuke- mañana nos divertiremos mucho…

…**Continuara…**


	28. tiempo de calidad

**La serie de Naruto no es mia es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Al día siguiente

…

Minato- papá…¿puedo ir con Mikoto?...

Naruto- no

Minato- ¿ah?

Naruto- Sasuke me dijo que no les asignara misiones y que no te dejara estar con Mikoto el día de hoy…

Minato- U_U…¿entonces el tío Sasuke te pidio un favor?

Naruto- si…jejeje

_**Flash back**_

_**Sasuke- Naruto…mañana no quiero que le asignes misiones al equipo 7**_

_**Naruto-¿Por qué?**_

_**Sasuke- eso no importa tarado, hazlo o te mato**_

_**Naruto vamos Sasuke…no matarías a tu mejor amigo**_

_**Sasuke- pero conozco muchas formas de torturar…**_

_**Naruto- esa bien…no habrá misiones para el equipo 7…pero si la economía de la alde decae será por tu culpa**_

_**Sasuke- si claro no me importa…quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mis hijos**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

…

Sasuke- bien…hoy estaremos los tres juntos…le pedí a Naruto que no les asignara misiones…

Mikoto- ¿tu le pediste un favor al tío Naruto?

Sasuke- si…¿Qué tiene?

Fugaku- ¬_¬

Sasuke-…bien…¿Qué les parece si vamos a entrenar?

Fugaku- ayer estuve todo el día corriendo tras el gato de la Señora Shijimi…todavía estoy cansado…

Mikoto- u_u yo pasó…ayer entrene mucho con Minato…

Sasuke- ¬_¬…Mikoto…ayer que no estaban revise tu cuarto…¿Por qué tienes 4 peces dorados?

Mikoto-…Minato los consiguió en tanabata y me los regalo…

Sasuke- y…¿Por qué te los regalo?

Fugaku- ¬_¬'

Mikoto-no lo se…

Sasuke-…desaste de ellos

Mikoto- ¿PORQUE?

Sasuke-…ammm…que tal…si…Hebi chan se los come…

Fugaku- no…a Hebi chan no le gustan los peces…yo le dio uno y no le gusto U_U

Sasuke-…entonces ¿Qué haremos?

Fugaku-…bien…podríamos quedarnos en casa…

Sasuke- U_U…Mikoto ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Mikoto-…no lo se…

Sasuke-…¿Qué tal si vamos a las guas termales?

Mikoto- O_O no…

Fugak- ¿Por qué no?

Mikoto-…por que… estaríamos separados…

Sasuke- entonces…vamos a…u_u…no se…a desayunar…

Fugaku- si quieres…

Mikoto- claro…

Sasuke- bien…vallan a cambiarse…

-los dos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos-

Fugaku-…u_u…- el tomo la primera camisa y pantalón que vio y se lo puso- YA ESTOY LISTO

…

Mikoto- …u_u…aagggg…no pude ser…u_u' …

…

Sasuke- …U_U

Fugaku- Mikoto apúrate

Mikoto- ya voy…

Mikoto bajo…

Sasuke- O_O…

Fugaku- ¿pero que?

Mikoto- ¿Qué les pasa?

Sasuke- tu…estas usando una mini falda…

Fugaku-…y blusa de tirantes…

Mikoto- no tenia nada mas limpio…

Sasuke- ¿Cuándo compraste esa ropa?

Mikoto- okasama me la dio para cuando hiciera calor…

Fugaku- U_U bien ya vámonos…

Sasuke- no

Mikoto- pero eras tu el que quería salir…

Sasuke- yo quiero estar con ustedes…y tu no vas a salir con esa ropa…

Mikoto-¬_¬'

Fugaku- por favor…tenemos que comer algo…

Sasuke- yo les preparare el desayuno

Fuga/Miko- ¡NOOOO!

Sasuke- ¿Qué les pasa?...no cocino tan mal

Mikoto-…bueno…

Fugaku-…nos dio una intoxicación severa después de comer el arroz que tú preparaste…no cero que halla sido coincidencia…

Sasuke- ¬_¬… la…comida había caducado…

Mikoto-¬_¬…no es verdad…esa comida ahora serviría si no la hubieses cocinado

Sasuke- no contradigas a tu padre…U_U mejor ya vámonos

Fugaku- ¿Dónde vamos a comer?

Mikoto- ichiraku ramen…

Sasuke-…pero…tu odias el ramen…

Mikoto- ah es verdad…es la costumbre…siempre como ramen con Minato

Fugaku- ¿Por qué comes ramen si no te gusta?

Mikoto- porque a Minato le gusta

Fugaku-…n_n…debe de gustarte mucho Minato ¿verdad?

Mikoto- O_O…

Sasuke- hmp…a mi hija no le puede gustar un tarado como ese

Mikoto- no le digas tarado…

Sasuke- hmp

Fugaku- n_n no digas eso otousama…además…ella no lo negó

Sasuke- O_O

Mikoto- no me gusta Minato…

Fugaku- ¿entonces porque siempre comes ramen con el?

Mikoto- porque el fue mi primer amigo…y no dejare que nada nos separe, y pasare todo el tiempo que pueda con el…

Sasuke-…hmp…bien ya vámonos

…

En un restaurante

Mikoto- a mi deme ramen…no perdón…onigiri…

Mesera- bien…en un momento…

Sasuke- Mikoto…estas muy acostumbrada a…

Fugaku-Minato…

Mikoto- pues…creo que si…estoy siempre con el…

Sasuke- ¿y Por qué estas siempre con el?

Fugaku- por que lo amas

Mikoto- si U_U…O_O DIGO NO O/ / / O…

Fugaku- n_n vamos Mikoto…todo será mejor cuando lo admitas…a mi no me gusta la idea de que lo ames…pero…así es el amor n_n…

Sasuke- deja a tu hermana…a ella no le gusta, entiéndelo…hay que dejar de hablar de Minato…estamos aquí para pasar tiempo de calidad padre / hijos…¿entendido?

Fuga/Miko- hai…

Sasuke- bien…entonces…¿de que quieren hablar?

Fugaku- ¿a que edad dejaras a Mikoto tener novio?  
>Sasuke-O_O<p>

Mesera- aquí esta su comida

Fuga/Miko- arigatou…

Sasuke- O_O

Fugaku- y…¿a que edad la dejaras?

Sasuke-…ella no tiene por que tener novio…¿ y tu porque quieres que ella tenga novio?

Fugaku- yo no quiero…es mas…si ella tuviera novio yo lo mataría

Sasuke-no será necesario…yo me encare de eliminarlo…

Fugaku-¿entonces como se casara?

Sasuke- ella no tiene por que casarse…

Fugaku-…¿pero y si quiere tener hijos?

Sasuke- no…ella no quiere tener hijos…ella dedicara toda su vida a ser ninja…o talvez una monja…

Mikoto- otousama…yo no quiero ser monja…podría dedicar mi vada a ser ninja pero…aun así me gustaría tener hijos…

Sasuke- O_O…ammm … tener hijos…significa que… que…U_U'…¿no prefieres adoptar?

Mikoto- ¬_¬ adoptar seria algo lindo…podría hacerlo pero aun así quisiera hijos propios…

Sasuke-O_O

Fugaku- hijos de Minato ¿verdad?

Sasuke- TE DIJE QUE NO HABLARAS DE EL

Fugaku- u_u

Sasuke-…pero…¿Quién…seria el padre de tus hijos…Mikoto?

Mikoto- no lo se…no quiero pensar en eso

Sasuke- ahh…piensas en tener hijos pero no en con quien tenerlos…

Mikoto- ¿Por qué eso importa tanto?...ni que fuera tan difícil tener hijos

Sasuke- O_O

Fugaku- otousama…ella no sabe como se "hacen" los bebes…-dijo en un susurro-jamas le hablaron sobre eso…

Sasuke- O_O…es verdad…

Mikoto- ¿que cosa?

Sasuke- hablaremos de eso cuando lleguemos a casa

Mikoto- bien…

Fugaku-U_U…

…

Fuera del restaurant

Sasuke- ¿A dónde quieren ir ahora?

Mikoto- no lo se…

Fugaku-yo siempre eh querido ir a tu trabajo…

Sasuke- bien…pero hoy no tenemos mucho trabajo…pero si quieres…vamos

…

¿?- ah…hola Sasuke n_n

Sasuke- hola Karin

Karin- trajiste a tus hijos n_n que linda sorpresa

Sasuke- si…ellos querían venir…

Karin- hola niños n_n

Fuga/Miko- hola tia Karin

Karin- n_n

Fugaku- y…¿Qué hacen?

Karin- U_U…bien…hoy…arrestamos a alguien…por…amm…vengan a ver…

Mikoto- ¿a quien arrestaron…?...O_O

¿?- n_n hola Mikoto…n/ / /n te ves muy linda con esa ropa

Sasuke- ¬_¬ u_u' no puede ser…

Fugaku- jajajaja…

Mikoto- ¿Qué hiciste ahora…Minato?

Minato- jeje…

Karin-el… "pinto" la casa de la dueña de las aguas termales…

Sasuke-…¿Por qué?

Minato- esa señora no nos dejara entrar ahí nunca…

Sasuke- ¿"nos"?

Minato- a…mi a Shiro chan y a Mikoto…

Sasuke- ¬_¬…ya vámonos…no quiero que estés cerca de ese enano tarado

Mikoto- no le digas tarado…

Sasuke- ¬_¬

En su casa…

Mikoto-…¿de que me ibas a hablar?  
>Fugaku- otousama…no tienes porque decírselo…<p>

Sasuke- si…tengo que decirlo…hubiera sido mejor que Sakura hablara sobre esto pero…como no esta yo tengo el deber de decírselo…y tu me ayudaras…

Fugaku-O_O'…¿no podemos esperar a que okasama llegue?  
>Sasuke- no…yo hable sobre "eso" contigo…puedo hacer lo mismo con Mikoto…<p>

Mikoto- ¿hablarme de que?

Fugaku- U_U

Sasuke- de…como se…"hacen" los bebes

Mikoto- bueno…si quieres n_n

Fugaku- te arrepentirás…

Mikoto- ¿ah?

Sasuke- bien…cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman…y se casan…

…

-dos horas después-

Mikoto- O_O

Fugaku- ¬_¬ te lo dije…

Sasuke-…bien…ya esta U_U

Mikoto- O_O…entonces…tu y okasama…

Fugaku- ¬_¬ todas las noches…

Sasuke- ¬/ / /¬…eso no es cierto

Fugaku-U_U

Mikoto- U_U'…entonces por eso siempre escucho ruidos…

…**continuara…**

**Perdón por tardarme tanto…U_U…me enferme…y me van a sacar sangre TT_TT nunca lo han hecho…**

**Dejen reviews n_n…ideas para próximos capítulos n_n…**


	29. bonitos recuerdos

**La serie de Naruto no es mía es de Masashi Kishimoto**

¿?- otousama… ¿que piensas de Minato?

¿?-…el debe de ser un buen niño…su padre es una buena persona…

¿?- tienes mucha confianza con su padre ¿verdad?

¿?- por supuesto…Naruto es mi amigo…tenemos muchas cosas en común…el me cambio por completo…¿Por qué preguntas Karura?

Karura-…es que…me gusta Minato…

Gaara- O_O

…

¿?- otousama…voy a desayunar ramen con Minato…

¿?- Mikoto, no quieres probar la comida que hice… ¿verdad?

Mikoto-…otousama…tienes que aceptarlo…no cocinas bien…

¿?- si, además de lo que le contaste ayer ella no podrá verte de la misma forma que antes…

Sasuke- Fugaku…

Mikoto- el tiene razón…pensar que tu y okasama…

Fugaku- CALLATE

Mikoto-…bueno ya me voy…

…

En ichiraku ramen…

Mikoto- Minato…¿Sei no va a venir?

Minato- ¿desde cuando te importa tanto Sei?...deberías estar feliz de que estemos solos…

Mikoto- siempre estamos solos…es solo que no lo eh visto…

Minato-…creo que esta en el hospital

Mikoto- O_O ¡¿QUE?

Minato- no se porque…cuando terminemos de desayunar iremos a verlo

Mikoto- hai…

…

En el hospital

Minato-…Sei… ¿Qué te paso?...

Mikoto- ¿Por qué estas aquí? no deberías...hoy nos podían haber asignado una misión…

Sei-mmm…bueno…estoy aquí por envenenamiento…y mi organismo tiene que…limpiarse…

Mikoto- ¿por envenenamiento?...

Minato- ni que hubieras comido lo que cocina el tío Sasuke…

Mikoto- ¬_¬

Sei- ja...no…es que…

_**Flash back**_

_**Shizune- Sei… hermanito…¿me ayudas?**_

_**Sei-…¿en que?**_

_**Shizune- mira…toma esto…-le dio una maceta con flores-**_

_**Sei- ¿Qué es esto…?**_

_**Shizune- son flores n_n**_

_**Sei- ¬_¬**_

_**Shizune- es que hice un injerto de varias flores…**_

_**Sei-…ah mira…hay una hormiga…se la quitare…**_

_**Shizune- pero no vallas a tocar la…flor…**_

_**Sei- ¿Qué tiene de malo tocar tus preciosas flores?...¿no quieres que las arruine? ¿Crees que las arruinare solo con tocarlas…?...pues mira como destruyo tus flores…-diciendo esto, el mordió una flor, la mastico…y la trago-…ves…**_

_**Shizune- O_O no era por eso…es un injerto de todas las plantas venenosas que conseguí en el bosque…**_

_**Sei- O_O**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Mikoto-…no puede ser…tal parece que juntarte con Minato te hiso mal…te estas volviendo tarado…

Sei-¬ _¬ tu siempre estas con el…

Mikoto- U_U mi intelecto no puede ser afectado por una mente inferior como la de Minato

Minato- -_- creo que me acaban de ofender…

Mikoto- ¿y cuando te recuperas?

Sei- no lo se…

Minato- jaja…no puedo creer que te comieras una flor…

Sei- ¬_¬

Enfermera- la hora de visitas termino…tienen que irse

Minato-…recupérate pronto Sei

Mikoto-…cuídate…no vuelvas a comer flores…

…

Fuera del hospital

Minato- ¿Qué hacemos?

Mikoto- vamos al bosque

Minato- SI…al acantilado

Mikoto- n_n

Minato- adelántate…yo iré por una cosa…

Mikoto- claro apúrate

…

En el bosque

¿?- Mikoto

Mikoto- ¿ah?...tío Madara…

Madara-…escucha esto tiene que ser rápido…algo surgió… no nos veremos nunca mas…

Mikoto- ¿Qué?...

Madara- lo siento mucho…

Mikoto- no me enseñaste a usar mi rinnengan

Madara- tu puedes aprender eso sola…bien adiós…-dijo mientras le daba un beso-

Mikoto- adiós tío Madara…

Madara- se fuerte y no tengas piedad...-desapareció en una nube de humo-

Mikoto- U_U

…

En la cabaña

Mikoto- …¿Qué tanto estas haciendo Minato?

¿?- alguien dijo mi nombre?

Mikoto- al fin llegas tarado

Minato- TT_TT no me digas así

Mikoto- eres un tarado…así que… digamos que es un apodo…

Minato- un apodo…U_U

Mikoto- si n_n…por cierto…¿Por qué te tardaste?

Minato- mira n_n…-dijo mostrándole un álbum-

Mikoto- un álbum de fotos…

Minato- de nosotros…cuando éramos pequeños

Mikoto- n_n

Minato- mira…aquí estábamos en navidad a los 6 años n_n

Mikoto- jaja ¿Por qué lloras en la foto Minato?

Minato- U_U' porque…

_**Flash back**_

_**Minato- mira Mikoto n_n Santa Claus me trajo kunais y shurikens n_n**_

_**Mikoto- ¬_¬ hmp**_

_**Minato- ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Mikoto-Santa Claus no te los trajo**_

_**Minato- ¿eh?**_

_**Mikoto- santa Claus no existe**_

_**Minato- O.O ¿Qué dijiste?**_

_**Mikoto- Santa fue creado por las compañías para tener una excusa para vender juguetes y demás…**_

_**Minato-enserio?**_

_**Mikoto- si…creo que lo creo una compañía de refrescos…no estoy segura U_U…pero de echo ese señor si existió...Noel…el le daba juguetes o comida a los niños…y las empresas se aprovecharon de eso y lo convirtieron en el gordo vestido de rojo que es ahora…**_

_**Minato- entonces…mis padres me han engañado todo este tiempo?**_

_**Mikoto- si…mis padres piensan que yo no lo se…pero los vi cuando ponían los regalos bajo el árbol…Santa Claus…son tus padres…**_

_**Minato-TT_TT**_

_**fin del flash back **_

Minato- luego nos hablaron para tomarnos una foto y yo seguía llorando n_n

Mikoto-…siento haber arruinado tu infancia

Minato-no importa n_n

Mikoto- n_n … ¿y por que en esa otra foto tu padre esta llorando?

Minato- lo que paso fue…

_**Flash back**_

_**Minato - Mikoto…**_

_**Mikoto- mande…**_

_**Minato- vamos a mi casa**_

_**Mikoto-claro**_

…

_**En casa de Minato**_

_**Minato- papá…mira Mikoto vino n_n**_

_**Naruto-Mikoto que bien que estas aquí…te quiero pedir un favor…**_

_**Mikoto- claro, que pasa**_

_**Naruto-necesito que prepares un onigiri…**_

_**Mikoto- ¿Por qué?**_

_**Minato- Hinata llega hoy de una misión, y le prepare mucha comida…un banquete…pero no se hacer onigiri…**_

_**Mikoto- bien lo hare…**_

…

_**¿?- hola…ya llegue**_

_**Naruto- hola querida n_n ven te tengo una sorpresa**_

_**Hinata- n_n…O_O ¿tu preparaste la comida?**_

_**Naruto- si n_n**_

_**¿?- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**Hinata-Naruto ¿Qué fue eso?...¿creo que es la voz de Mikoto?**_

_**Naruto-O_O**_

_**Hinata- vamos a ver**_

…

_**En la cocina**_

_**Hinata- Mikoto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te paso?**_

_**Mikoto- el tío Naruto me dijo que viniera para preparar onigiri…**_

_**Minato- el nos dijo que estuviéramos aquí, pero los cuchillos se cayeron y…**_

_**Naruto- NOOO…SASUKE ME VA A MATAR TT_TT**_

_**Mikoto-n_n' tío Naruto…no es para tanto…es una simple cortada…**_

_**Naruto- TT_TT es una muy grande**_

_**Mikoto- solo son como 10cm…**_

_**Naruto-TT_TT**_

_**Hinata-n_n – ella tomo una cámara y tomo la foto-**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Minato- eso paso n_n

Mikoto- n_n

Minato- de echo tu padre si golpeo al mio U_U

Mikoto- jaja

Minato- no da risa…estuvo tres días en el hospital…y eso porque los separaron…

Mikoto-n_n

Minato-mira esta foto

Mikoto-…estamos en el hospital…

Minato- si n_n

Mikoto- ¿Por qué?

Minato- ¿Cómo es que no lo recuerdas?...lo que paso fue que fuimos a visitar a mi papá

Mikoto- ¿Por qué el tío Naruto estaba en el hospital-

Minato- n_n…enserio no lo recuerdas…

Mikoto-no…

Minato- n_n es que…

_**Flash back**_

_**Naruto- hola n_n**_

_**¿?- ¿que quieres?**_

_**Naruto- quería preguntarte si me dejabas llevar a Mikoto al parque**_

_**¿?- ¿acaso tu pequeño y tarado hijo no puede pedírmelo en persona?**_

_**Naruto- vamos Sasuke…el te tiene miedo**_

_**Sasuke- …no lo se…ella sola con Minato y contigo…**_

_**¿?- vamos querido déjala que valla…ella quiere estar con Minato n_n**_

_**Sasuke- pero Sakura…si mi hija esta sola…con esos dos juntos…ella podría herirse…**_

_**Sakura- pues entonces ve tu con ellos**_

_**Sasuke- es verdad…ire con ustedes- dijo mientras entraba a su casa-**_

_**Naruto- U_U Minato se enojara por esto…**_

_**Sakura- n_n ¿el quería estar solo con Mikoto?**_

_**Naruto- si U_U**_

_**Sakura- dile que no se preocupe…presiento que pasaran mucho tiempo solos n_n**_

_**Naruto- U_U**_

…

_**En el parque**_

_**Minato- VAMOS A LOS COLUMPIOS**_

_**Minato – SIIII**_

_**Los dos pequeños de 7 años corrieron hacia los columpios**_

_**Naruto- n_n**_

_**Sasuke-…vamos con ellos**_

_**Naruto- Sasuke…déjalos que estén solos…ellos quieren jugar…**_

_**Sasuke-¬_¬…**_

_**¿?- KYYYAAAAAA**_

_**Naruto- ¿Qué paso?**_

_**Sasuke- O_O Mikoto se cayó del columpio…**_

_**Naruto-…y Minato esta…**_

_**Sasuke-arriba de ella…**_

_**Naruto- O_O ellos…**_

_**Sasuke-se están besando…**_

_**Naruto-O_O…Sasuke…tienen 7 años…mi hijo es muy inocente…igual que ese beso…además…no es correcto que lastimes a un niño jeje- dijo con voz temblorosa de la desesperación que sentía al pensar en lo que Sasuke podría hacer-**_

_**Sasuke- es verdad…SHARINGAN- el activo su sharingan y empezó a perseguir a Naruto por todo el parque-**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Minato- luego de eso el tío Sasuke golpeo tan fuerte a mi padre…que estuvo un mes en el hospital U_U…

Mikoto- O_O…entonces…¿nos habíamos besado antes?

Minato-si…pero de hecho esa vez fue un accidente…

Mikoto- o/ / /o…es verdad…ya lo recordé

_**Flas back**_

_**Los dos estaban columpiándose**_

_**Mikoto- Minato te estoy ganando**_

_**Minato- no, no es cierto…**_

_**Ellos estaba compitiendo para ver quien se columpiaba mas alto…y como Minato estaba perdiendo…**_

_**Minato-…-el la empujo…pero como no es muy listo…el cayo enzima de ella-**_

_**Mikoto- O_O**_

_**Minato- O_O**_

_**Los pequeños niños se estaban besando**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Mikoto- nuestro primer beso…

Minato- fue un accidente…

Mikoto- todo esto es un accidente…

Minato-¿de que hablas?

Mikoto- somos mejores amigos…y nos enamoramos…por accidente…

Minato-n_n tal vez fue el destino

Mikoto-U_U la verdad no me importa por que terminamos así…me alegra…

Minato- entonces me amas

Mikoto- ¬/ / /¬ tarado…¿Por qué otra razón seria tu novia?

Minato-pues dilo…

Mikoto-¿Qué cosa? u/ / /u

Minato- que me amas n_n…

Mikoto-U_U…no es necesario…

Minato-¿Cómo podre saber lo que sientes si no me lo dices?

Mikoto- esta implícito…

Minato-U_U…por cierto… mañana será el torneo de los Hyuga menores de 20 años…tengo que participar…los últimos años no has podido venir…¿podrás venir este?

Mikoto- te lo juro por Kami Sama…

Minato- n_n

**...continuara…**

**Juju lo acabe n_n…**

**Dejen reviews…escriban lo que sea…que apesto…que debo de dejar de escribir y borrar todo vestigio de que alguna vez lo intente...n_n o lo que se les ocurra n_n**

**Arigatou por leer**

**Sayonara…**

**si me tarde fue porque hubo un choque que tiro el poste de teléfono y no hubo internet TT_TT**


	30. torneo Hyuga

**La serie de Naruto no es mía es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Al día siguiente

Mikoto- otousama…hoy ire a ese torneo de los Hyuga…

Sasuke-…bien…Fugaku esta en una misión…así que ire contigo

Mikoto-O_O esta bien…

…

Minato- …

Hinata- cálmate Minato…no pasa nada…

Hiashi- si…no pasa nada…siempre pierdes ante Tsunade

Naruto- ¬_¬…hijo…este no es tu estilo de pelea…

Hiashi- es verdad…tardaste en desarrollar tu byakugan…y los Hyuga nacen con el…no sirves para el puño suave

Naruto-…Hiashi…

Hiashi- hmp

Minato-el tiene razón…

¿?- hola querido primo… ¿listo para perder ante mi?  
>Minato-…Tsunade…<p>

Tsunade- n_n

¿?- ¡MINATO!

Minato-…Mikoto si viniste

Mikoto- claro n_n pero…

¿?- hola enano…

Minato-…tío Sasuke…

Naruto- Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke- vine a acompañar a mi hija…además, nunca e visto a Minato pelear con el puño suave

Hiashi- pues tiene suerte…

Hinata- Hiashi…

Minato- U_U tiene razón

Mikoto- no es cierto…tu vas a ganar este año Minato

Hiashi- hmp…

¿?-oigan ya tenemos que ir…

Hiashi- tío Neji

Neji- ya van a pelear…

…

Ellos entraron a una habitación cerrada donde alrededor había gradas de madera donde los Hyuga adultos y los invitados estaban sentados

Minato- Mikoto…ya tengo que ir…

Mikoto- suerte n_n

Hiashi- el necesita una milagro…

Mikoto- ¬_¬

Los hermanos Uzumaki se fueron a sentar en las sillas que estaban en la parte de abajo y Mikoto, su padre, el Hokage y Hinata se fueron a sentar junto con Neji y Tenten

¿?-bien…ya que todos los jóvenes Hyuga están aquí…este torneo da inicio…todos ya deben de saber las reglas…el combate durara hasta que alguno no pueda continuar o se rinda, si matan a alguien, serán descalificados…bien el primer encuentro será ente Tsunade Hyuga y Minato Uzumaki

Minato- U_U

Tsunade- ¿listo para perder?

¿?- bien…empiecen

Los dos empezaron a pelear estilo Hyuga, Minato muy apenas podía evadir los golpes de su prima

Tsunade- vamos…eres mi primo y no te quiero lastimar…ríndete

Minato- no…prefiero morir

Tsunade- no vale la pena morir por este tonto torneo

Minato- claro que si…

…

Sasuke- ¿acaso no le enseñaron a pelear con el puño suave?

Hinata- yo trate…pero a el no le interesaba…le enseñe muy poco…

Mikoto- MINATO…SI GANAS TE INVITARE A COMER EL RAMEN QUE QUIERAS POR DOS MESES

Neji-…Mikoto…no puedes gritar en este torneo…

Sasuke-…U_U'

…

Minato- …XD…TE PROMETO QUE GANARE

Tsunade- que patéticos

Minato- jejeje…ramen…

Minato esquivaba los golpes de su prima y también trataba de golpearla, hasta que lo logro, le pego en un punto de chakra haciendo que el chakra se obstruyera haciéndola perder…

¿?- Tsunade no puede continuar…el ganador es Minato…

Todos-O_O…

Mikoto- n_n

Naruto-jeje

Hinata- es la primera vez que gana un encuentro…

Sasuke-…U_U

Neji- …Minato le gano a mi hija…

Tenten- Minato a mejorado bastante…

…

Minato- MIKOTO JAJA GANE

Tsunade-…O_O…

¿?- el siguiente encuentro será entre Hiashi Uzumaki…y Hana Akimichi…(Hana es la hermana mayor de Choza)…comiencen

Ambos son buenos con el puño suave, pero nadie se compara con Hiashi…todos ya lo saben, así que los paramédicos ya están listos para llevarse a Hana…

¿?- el ganador es Hiashi Uzumaki

Así pasaron todos los Hyuga menores de 20 hasta que quedaron Minato, Hiashi, Choza y Hiashi

¿?- bien…el siguiente encuentro…Hiashi Uzumaki vs Hiashi Hyuga comiencen…

Hizashi-me rindo…no quiero morir ahora…

…

Mikoto- ¿a que se refiere con morir?

Naruto- bueno el…no tiene piedad cuando pelea…

Hinata- no a matado a nadie…pero muchos tuvieron que ir a urgencias…

Neji- la primera vez que Hiashi y mi hijo Hizashi pelearon…mi hijo paso dos días en el hospital

…

¿?- el siguiente encuentro…Choza Akimichi vs Minato Uzumaki…empiecen

Choza-hmp…Minato…eres mi amigo…y la verdad me sorprende que llegaras hasta aquí…no importa si ganas o no…es un gran avance…

Minato- jeje…no perderé…

…

Sasuke-…entonces ¿Minato y Hiashi pelearan?

Tenten- si…pero…la verdad Minato me preocupa…no creo que Hiashi tenga piedad solo porque es su hermano...

Sasuke - entonces Minato va a morir…

Mikoto- claro que no…Minato va a ganar…

Naruto-Jeje…¿Por qué lo dices?

Mikoto- O_O…porque el a mejorado mucho…

Naruto- ¿segura que es por eso?

Mikoto- claro…¿Por qué mas seria?

Sasuke-oigan…tienen que poner atención

…

¿?- el ganador es Minato Uzumaki …

…

Tenten- yo creo que Minato mejoro tanto gracias a Mikoto n_n

Sasuke- Tenten…¿porque lo dices?

Tenten- O_O jeje…por que Mikoto le ofreció ramen como recompensa jeje es por eso jeje…

…

¿?- el ultimo encuentro…Hiashi Uzumaki vs Minato Uzumaki

Hiashi-…hermanito…es un milagro que llegaras hasta aquí…pero enserio…ríndete ahora…no podrás ganarme…

Minato- claro que si…te ganare porque Mikoto me prometió ramen por un mes…

Hiashi-…hmp…

…

Los hermanos Uzumaki estaban peleado y obviamente Hiashi le estaba ganando a Minato, Minato muy apenas podía esquivar los golpes de su hermano, Hiashi ya había tocado varios puntos vitales, pero Minato se detenía, lo cual sorprendió a Hiashi

Hiashi- idiota…que tanta chakra puede quedarte…vamos…ríndete…no quiero matarte…

Minato-…yo…quiero…ese…RAMEN…

…

Mikoto- VAMOS MINATO GANALE

Sasuke- Mikoto… ¿Qué te dijo Neji san?...no puedes gritar

Mikoto- no me importa…TU PUEDES MINATO PIENSA EN EL RAMEN

Naruto- n_n

Sasuke- O_O'

…

Minato- :D

Hiashi-…¬_¬

Volvieron a pelear…esta vez Minato tenia mas fuerza…esta al ritmo de su hermano, esta vez no solo esquivaba sus golpes, si no que el también lo golpeaba, y tal ves fue suerte o Kami sama se apiado de el…pero…Minato pudo tocar un punto vital de Hiashi…

Hiashi- aagggg… Minato…_(ese niño me toco un punto vital…yo no estoy acostumbrado a pelear así…se ve que Minato tiene mas fuerza y energía que cuando llego…U_U)…_me rindo…

Todos-O_O

¿?- Minato Uzumaki…es…el ganador…

Minato- jeje comeré ramen gratis por un mes…con Mikoto n/ / / n…Hiashi…¿Por qué te rendiste?

Hiashi- tocaste un punto vital de chakra…yo no puedo pelear así…

Minato- ¿yo toque un punto vital…?

Hiashi- si…

Minato- TTuTT…no lo sabía

Hiashi- U_U'

…

Mikoto- FELICIDADES MINATO –ella bajo rápidamente y abrazo a Minato-

Minato- jeje…n_n gane gracias a ti…vamos a comer ramen

Mikoto- si n_n creo que me quedare pobre…

Minato- jejeje

¿?- ¿Por qué abrasas a Minato?

Mikoto- otousama…lo estoy felicitando…

Sasuke- deja de abrazarlo

Mikoto- n_n perdón

Minato- papá, mamá gane n_n

Hinata- felicidades hijo n_n

Naruto- si vamos a comer ramen n_n…¿quieres venir Hiashi?

Hiashi- tengo que quedarme para que me revisen…además no me gusta el ramen

Naruto-TT_TT

Sasuke- ¿Cómo a un hijo tuyo no le gusta el ramen?

Naruto- no lo se…

Neji- felicidades Minato…

¿?- si…felicidades…ya no eres tan inútil

Neji- Tsunade…no le hables así a tu primo…

¿?- otousama…me quedare con Tsunade…tiene que ir a que la revisen bien en el hospital

Neji- bien…cuídense…

Los hermanos se fueron al hospital

Tenten-…jeje…tendremos varias horas libres Neji…¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya?

Neji- O/ / /O ya tenemos que irnos…Sayonara…

…Neji y Tenten se fueron a su casa a…bueno…a…U_U…este…tiene que ver con la explicación que le dio Sasuke a Mikoto…

Minato-…

Mikoto- O_O

Sasuke-…U_U'

…

En ichiraku ramen

Hinata-…Minato…llevas ya 10 platos…¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

Minato- no n_n además…Mikoto lo pagara n_n

Sasuke- Mikoto hubieras pensado mejor antes de prometerle eso a Minato

Mikoto- jeje…no importa n_n tengo dinero ahorrado

Sasuke-...¿vas a gastar tus ahorros por ese enano?

Mikoto- si n_n

Minato- n_n…

Naruto- jeje…tal ves Mikoto pensó que Minato no ganaría…

Mikoto- yo nunca pensé eso…

Minato- jeje gane gracias a ti Mikoto n_n –dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- n/ / /n jeje

Mikoto- n/ / /n

Sasuke- HEY ¡¿PORQUE BESASTE A MI HIJA?

Minato- O_O…eh tío Sasuke

Sasuke- nada de "tío Sasuke" ¿Quién te crees para besar a mi hija?

Minato-…_(su novio)_ fue solo un beso en la mejilla

Sasuke- ¿la besaste?

Minato-…si…en la mejilla

Sasuke- pero la besaste…maldito…

Minato- O_O…perdón…

Naruto-Sasuke…no es para tanto…

Sasuke- cállate…estas criando a un pervertido U_U

Naruto- ¬_¬' dobe

Sasuke- usuratonkachi

Hinata- jeje…no pelen…

Mikoto-n_n

Naruto- bueno…U_U…n_n Sasuke…¿Qué pasaría si Mikoto tuviera un novio?

Mina/Miko- O_O

Sasuke- ella no tiene por que tener un novio U_U

Hinata- jeje…n_n…ella es un señorita…esta en edad de interesarse por los niños n_n

Minato –mamá…

Hinata- n_n

Mikoto- U_U' _ (ahora también lo sabe la tia Hinata)_

Sasuke- mi hija es una pequeña e inocente niña…

Mikoto- después de lo que me contaste…

Sasuke- O/ / / O no lo menciones…

Naruto- Sasuke ¿Qué le dijiste a Mikoto?

Mikoto-me dijo como se "hacen" los bebes…

Sasuke- U_U

Naruto- apenas…

Sasuke- tiene 12 años…no se lo iba a decir antes…

Minato- a mi me lo dijeron a los 7 años

Sasuke-…O_O…

Minato- es que yo los encontré en el sillón…

Naruto- HIJO…eso no es algo de lo que se deba hablar jeje n_n

Sasuke- estás criando a un pervertido…U_U…eso no es bueno…así nunca conseguirá una esposa decente…yo jamás dejaría que mi hija tuviera un novio como Minato

Mina/Miko/Naru/Hina- n_n' jeje

Sasuke-U_U

…**continuara…**

**n_n jeje…dejen reviews…si quieren n_n me alegra leerlos…a veces me emociono que me levanto y empiezo a brincar de la felicidad de que se tomen las molestias de escribir n_n…bueno no…pero si me alegran n_n …si no quieren…igual escriban jojojo bueno no U_U…**


	31. Cho y Sei

**La serie de Naruto no es mía es de Masashi Kishimoto**

…un mes y medio después…

Ring…ring…ring…- sonido de teléfono U_U –

Sasuke- mochi mochi…

¿? HEY Sasuke…mañana tienes que venir con tus hijos a desayunar a mi casa…ven a las 8:00am…Sayonara…

Sasuke-U_U…Mikoto…Fugaku…mañana iremos a desayunar a la casa del tío Naruto…

Fuga/Miko- ¡SI!

Sasuke- vamos…no cocino tan mal…por cierto…parece que su madre ya va a llegar…

Mikoto- n_n ya podremos comer en casa

Fugaku- comida sana y rica que no este contaminada n_n

Sasuke- ya me disculpe por eso…

Fugaku-…U_U'

…

Al día siguiente

Sasuke-…¿no prefieren comer en casa?

Fuga/Miko- ¡NO!

Sasuke- ya vámonos…espera…Mikoto…

Mikoto- ¿Qué pasa otousama?

Sasuke- ¿Por qué tienes esa ropa?

Mikoto-…me la regalo mi tia Ino…

( Mikoto llevaba una falda corta azul marino y blusa strapless azul cielo)

Sasuke-…¿no tienes otra cosa?

Mikoto- no…

Fugaku- otousama…¿no te das cuenta?...Mikoto se vistió así por Minato jeje

Mikoto- cállate…eso no es cierto otousama…solo lo dice por molestar…

Sasuke-…lo se…seria una tontería que a ti te gustara el enano de Minato…

Mikoto-jeje…si…

…

-en la casa Uzumaki

Sasuke- dime Naruto…¿Por qué nos invitaste?

Naruto- Mikoto me lo pidió…

Sasuke-…¿enserio?

Naruto- si…

_**Flash back**_

_**Mikoto- tío Naruto…**_

_**Naruto- ¿Qué pasa Mikoto?**_

_**Mikoto- sabes…mi otousama no cocina bien…Fugaku y yo tenemos mucha hambre…desde que okasama se fue no hemos comido nada decente…¿podríamos ir a su casa a desayunar?**_

_**Naruto-…claro…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Sasuke- ¬_¬

Minato-…Mikoto…te ves aun mas linda con esa ropa

Mikoto- n/ / /n

Sasuke-…¬_¬

Fugaku- U_U tia Hinata…esto sabe muy bien n_n

Hinata- arigatou…Minato me ayudo

Fugaku-…Minato…jaja ¿cocinas?

Minato- no…mi mamá me dijo como n_n

Fugaku- seras muy útil a tu futura esposa n_n

Minato- …

Hiashi- jajaja…¿Quién seria tan tarada como para casarse con el?

Naruto- Hiashi…

Hiashi- tengo razón U_U

Sasuke- jaja…cualquier mujer que se case con Minato tendrá que ser mas tarada que el…

Naruto- oye…no insultes a mi hijo enfrente de mi

Sasuke- sabes que es verdad U_U

Naruto- …¬_¬… pues hasta ahora solo se de una mujer que seria capaz de casarse con Minato n_n

Minato- papá …sshhhh

Sasuke-…hmp…

Hinata- n_n jejeje…Sasuke san…¿que tendría que tener un chico para que dejaras que saliera con tu hija? n_n

Sasuke- mi hija no saldrá con nadie…

Hinata- pero Sasuke san…eso no lo decides tu

Sasuke-…Mikoto me diría si tuviera un novio…pero no lo tiene

Naruto- ¿y si lo tuviera?

Sasuke-…bueno…metería a Mikoto en un convento…y a su novio…bueno…no seria correcto que yo me encargara de el…así que de el novio se encargara Fugaku…yo me encaria del padre…

Naru/Mina- O_O

Hinata- jeje…

Sasuke- ¿y por que de pronto tanto interés en el futuro amoroso de mi hija?...¿acaso saben algo que yo no?...Mikoto…

Mikoto-…yo…eh…

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- yo voy

…Mikoto abrió la puerta…

¿?- hola Mikoto n_n sabia que iban a estar aquí n_n

Mikoto-¡OKASAMA!

Fugaku- ¿ah?...:D ¡OKASAMA!

Sasuke- Sakura…

Sakura- jeje hola…

Hinata- Sakura san…pasa…siéntate a desayunar

Sakura- n_n claro

Fugaku- no sabes cuanto te extrañamos…

Mikoto- no te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo…

Sakura-…comieron lo que su padre cocino ¿verdad?

Fuga/Miko- si U_U

Sasuke-¬_¬

Sakura- Mikoto n_n estas usando la ropa que ino te regalo n_n te ves aun mas linda con esa ropa

Hiashi- eso es lo mismo que Minato le dijo…

Naruto- jeje n_n…Sakura…¿tu que opinas de que Mikoto se case?

Sakura-¿ah?...n_n bueno…no creo que Sasuke deje vivir mucho a cualquier novio que Mikoto pudiera tener…además…cualquiera que se atreviera a ser novio o esposo de Mikoto tiene que ser muy valiente…especialmente si ya conoce a Sasuke y a Fugaku

Minato- n_n

Sakura-…también podría ser un tarado el que quisiera estar con Mikoto

Minato- -_-'

Sasuke- ¿Por qué les importa tanto esto?

Hinata- n_n…Mikoto es una señorita…pronto tendrá algún novio n_n

Sakura- de echo es todavía es un niña n_n

Mikoto- OKASAMA

Minato- o_o

Sasuke-U_U'

Minato-…Mikoto…Sei va a salir del hospital hoy…vamos a verlo

Mikoto- si vamos ya n_n…¿podemos? –dijo dirigiéndose a los adultos-

Sakura- calro n_n pero llega pronto para que comamos en familia n_n

Mikoto- claro n_n

…

En el hospital

Mikoto- hola Sei n_n

Sei- hola n_n…

Minato- hay que ir a entrenar después de que salgas

Sei- claro…estoy harto de estar acostado…mi cuerpo ya se había recuperado…pero mi madre quiso que me quera mas tiempo U_U

Mikoto- …u.u

Sei- Mikoto…te ves aun mas linda con esa ropa n_n

Minato. jeje Sakura y yo dijimos lo mismo…

Sei-…n_n a por cierto…¿Cómo festejaron su primer mesaniversario ?

Minato-…¿mesaniversario?

Mikoto- ¿de que hablas?

Sei-…paso mas de un mes de que están juntos…¿no lo celebraron?

Mikoto-…no…

Minato-…¿no se celebra cada año?

Sei- U_U'…

Mikoto- ¬_¬además…mi padre quería que estuviéramos en familia…por suerte mi madre acaba de llegar n_n

Sei-…tienen que celebrar su próximo mesaniversario…pronto cumplirán dos meses de ser novios…

Minato- ¿y por que se tiene que celebrar?

Sei- no lo se…pero usualmente se celebra…hay muchos que se lo toman muy enserio…algunos se enojan o terminan con su pareja por que se les olvida su mesaniversario…

Mikoto- yo no sabia eso

Mikoto- yo tampoco sabía sobre eso de los mesaniversarios…

Sei- U_U' no son una pareja muy normal…n_n…pero eso esta bien…así no pelearan tanto…

Minato-…pero…nosotros siempre peleamos

Sei-…bueno…es diferente con ustedes…es normal que peleen…seria raro que no lo hicieran…pero me refiero a peleas de pareja n_n

Minato- ¿y como se celebra un mesaniversario?

Sei-…depende… siempre se dan regalos…pasan el día juntos…algo así…cosas cursis

Mikoto-…U_U' no creo que me gustaría celebrarlo…

Sei- deben de…es una costumbre…

Minato- n_n jeje en unos días será nuestro mesaniversario …de dos meses…y lo celebraremos n_n

Mikoto-…aniversario de dos meses…que tontería

Sei- jeje…

…

Fuera del hospital

Sei- n_n libertad

Mikoto- ¿Qué hacemos?

Minato- vamos con Kakashi sensei a entrenar

Mikoto- ¿Sei podrá soportarlo?

Sei- ya les dije que me recupere hace mucho…

Mikoto- no…no entrenaremos…no pondré en riesgo tu salud

Sei- esta bien U_U Mikoto mejor ve con tu madre, acaba de llegar y seguro quiere verte…

Mikoto- si…¿y ustedes que harán?

Sei- le dare ideas a Minato para cuando sea su mesaniversario…de dos meses…

Minato-…

Mikoto- U_U

…

Después de que Mikoto se fue

Sei- bien…ahora que Mikoto no esta…te dare consejos…

Minato-…¿tu has celebrado algún mesaniversario?

Sei-…mejor le preguntare a mi hermana…

Minato- pero se va enterar que Mikoto y yo estamos saliendo…

Sei- no te preocupes por eso…mejor vete y cuando me de los consejos yo te los digo a ti n_n

Minato- esta bien…

…

En la casa de los Uchiha

Mikoto- okasama me alegra tanto que estés aquí…

Fugaku- te extrañe demasiado…

Sakura- a mi o mi comida

Fuga/Miko- ambas

Sakura- n_n el perfecto Sasuke no sabe cocinar

Sasuke- si se cocinar…¬_¬

Sakura- n_n' no…no sabes…

…

En la florería…

Sei- Shizune…

Shizune-¿ah?...¿que pasa?

Sei-¿Cómo se celebra un mesaniversario ?

Shizune- O_O…¿Por qué preguntas?

Sei- es que…yo…ammm

Tsunade. Vamos n_n soy tu hermana…puedes decirme lo que sea… dime n_n

Sei-…es porque…yo…amm…estoy saliendo con Cho…

Shizune-…O_O

Sei-…

Tsunade- bien…yo te daré consejos…

Sei- jeje…_(¿Cho se enojara por esto?)_

…

Después de varias horas de consejos U_U

Sei- jeje hola…Cho…

Cho- n_n hola Sei…¿Qué pasa?

Sei- jeje…veras…como empiezo U_U … Mikoto y Minato son novios a escondidas…

Cho- O_O…U_U era cuestión de tiempo…

Sei- si…ya tienen casi dos meses de novios…no celebraron el primer mes…así que los quería ayudar con el segundo y le pedi consejos a Tsunade…

Cho- ¿y que tiene que ver conmigo?

Sei- bueno…no le iba a decir a Shizune que ellos son novios…así que le dije que tu eres mi novia…

Cho- O_O

Sei- ¿podríamos fingir…que somos novios?

Cho- n_n claro

Sei- n_n bien

Cho-…jeje…mi primer "novio" será falso…

Sei- jeje…de echo también eres mi primera "novia"…bueno…si no somos novios "reales no se nos puede decir novios…somos novios falsos jeje…U_U_(ya no se lo que digo)_

Cho-…n_n…cuenta conmigo para lo que sea n_n…quiero ayudar a Mikoto n_n

…

En la casa de los Yamanaka

Shizune- papá, mamá…adivinen quien tiene NOVIA

Ino- o.o ¿hija eres lesbiana?

Tsunade- no

Sai- bisexual

Shizune- ¬_¬ no…yo hablo de Sei

Sai-…

Ino-…y…¿Quién es la…?

Shizune- desafortunada…n_n

Sei- ¬_¬ es Cho

Ino- jeje felicidades…creo…

Sai-…

Sai- jeje Sei y Cho…

Ino-…tienes que invitarla a comer algún día

Sai- si…para conocerla mejor n_n

Sei-O_O si…claro…a ella le gustara la idea n_n…_(parece que mi primera "cita" será en casa de mis padres U_U)_

**...continuara…**

**Jeje me tarde u_u…es que no se me ocurría nada…voy a escribir sobre los otros personajes de mi historia…a fue mucho Mina/Miko n_n**

**Arigatou por leer n_n dejen reviews n_n… Arigatou gozaimasu por dejar reviews: **_**Ashiteru my hasu**__**, **__**Aguus2199**__** y **__**Rin kagamine1**_**me emocione mucho por sus comentarios jeje n_n**


	32. amor en Konohay

**El anime, manga de Naruto no me pertenece U_U son de Masashi Kishimoto**

Sei- HOLA CHO

Cho- n_n hola Sei ¿ahora que pasa?

Sei- mis padres quieren que te invite a comer n_n quieren conocerte mejor

Cho- ¿enserio?

Sei- si…Shizune le dijo a mis padres sobre…"nosotros"…

Cho- ahh claro n_n mi novio n_n me invita a conocer a sus padres jeje

Sei- si…jeje…nuestra primera cita jeje

Cho- n_n…ammm si vamos a fingir ser novios…quisiera conocerte mejor n_n

Sei-…¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Cho-si

Sei- jeje claro…

…

¿?-…otosan…¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos en Konoha?

¿?- no lo se Karura…¿Por qué pregunatas?

Karura- quiero estar aquí el mayor tiempo posible…

Gaara-…¿quieres estar con Minato?

Karura- claro

Gaara-por mi está bien…no conozco bien a Minato…pero si es hijo de Naruto debe de ser un buen chico…

Karura-¿entonces estas de acuerdo con lo que siento?

Gaara-aunque no estuviera de acuerdo…no podría evitarlo…

Matsuri-¿evitar que?

Gaara- nuestra hija esta enamorada…de Minato…

Matsuri- jeje el hijo del Hokage n_n Naruto es buen padre…buena elección…

Karura- n_n pero creo que le gusta Mikoto…

Gaara-…_(es algo ovio) _no creo hija…son amigos nada mas…

Matsuri- si…Sasuke no dejaría que fueran algo mas n_n

Karura-…a Mikoto también le gusta Minato…

Gaara- …U_U…no te preocupes por ella…tu eres mas linda

Matsuri- si…eres igual a tu padre

Gaara- si...n_n..ademas…no estas segura de si eso es cierto…

Karura…

_**Flash back**_

_**Karura- hmp…¿Qué es esto?**_

_**Mikoto-…tsukuyomi… un Kekkei Genkai… ESTO ES POR CHO -Mikoto tomo a Kusanagi y se la enterró a Karura en el estomago y luego la corto hasta el cuello- **_

_**Karura- AAAAAHHHH…. UoU…no importa…solo es una ilusión…**_

_**Mikoto- pero el dolor es real…**_

_**Karura-AAAAAHHHHHHH KKKYYYAAA **_

_**Mikoto-…y esto…es por…COQUETEARLE A MINATO- cientos de espadas atravesaron a Karura-**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Karura-…_(si no le gusta Minato…¿Por qué le molesto que le coqueteara?)…_

Matsuri- hija ¿en que piensas?

Karura- en nada…voy a salir…

Gaara- claro…espera…hoy en la noche tu madre y yo iremos a la casa de Naruto…iremos todos…y ustedes los niños se quedaran en la mansión Hyuga …

Karura- ¿Minato va a venir?

Matsuri- claro n_n

…

¿?-…Asuma…¿Qué haces aquí?

Asuma- Shizune…¿es que acaso no puedo venir a la florería de Konoha?

Shizune-…jeje claro que puedes…

Asuma- bien vine a comprar flores

Shizune-¿ah?...¿porque quieres flores?

Asuma-quiero dárselas a una chica especial n_n

Shizune-…ah…

Asuma- dame el ramo mas bonito que tengas n_n

Shizune- claro…aquí tienes…¿y por que quieres darle flores a esa chica?

Asuma- bueno…-dijo mientras le daba el dinero de las flores-ella es muy linda, creo que es un poco problemática…y creo que me enamore…la verdad no se como decírselo…quiero que sea mi novia…así que le dare las flores…

Shizune- n_n suerte…u.u

Asuma-…n.n aquí tienes-dijo mientras le daba el ramo de flores-

Shizune- ¿ah?

Asuma- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Shizune- n/ / /n jeje ya te habias tardado…

Asuma- ¿entonces aceptas?

Shizune- claro n_n

…

En las calles de Konoha se podía ver a cierta niña peliroja correr sin dirección aparente…

Karura- _(no puede ser…me perdi…no se a donde voy…esta maldita aldea…¿Cómo me pude perder?...si no fuera por Minato no tendría ninguna razón por la que quedarme en esta maldita aldea)_

Ella no pudo seguir pensando…por que choco con cierta "pared" verde…ella cayo al suelo

Karura- ¡auch!...con que choque

¿?- oh lo siento…déjame ayudarte…-dijo mientras le daba la mano-

Karura- hmp…deberías fijarte por donde vas…o.o…oh eres tu…seguro no me viste por que esas cejas no te dejan ver

Maito- oye para empezar fuiste tu la que choco conmigo… y mi vista no tiene nada que ver con mis cejas…y no debes de burlarte…por que yo almenos tengo cejas…

Karura- no tienes derecho a decir nada sobre mi falta de cejas…

Maito- entonces tu tampoco puedes decir nada sobre mis cejas…

Karura-…hmp

Maito-…sabes cual seria el colmo de nuestra situación…

Karura-…¿Cuál?

Maito- que nuestro apellido fuera Ceja…

Karura-…U_U

Maito- jeje

Karura- ¿sabes donde esta Minato?

Maito- no se…pero seguro debe estar con Mikoto…

Karura- grrr…¿a ti te gusta Mikoto?

Maito- claro…pero creo que a ella le gusta Minato…

Karura- pues…que tal si los separamos

Maito- ¿ah?

Karura- si pasan menos tiempo juntos…podrán pasar mas tiempo con nosotros…

Maito- ¿a ti te gusta Minato?

Karura-claro…pero no se lo digas a nadie…

Maito- claro…dime…¿Cómo los separaremos?...ellos son mejores amigos y están en el mismo equipo…

Karura- crei que eras mas positivo…ya veremos la forma

…

¿?-aaggg…¿Dónde esta Maito, se suponía que nos veriamos aquí para entrenar…

¿?- clamate Tsunade…seguro le surgió algo importante…

Tsunade- dime Kobu ¿Qué puede ser mas importante que tu equipo?

Kobu- bueno eso depende de la persona…

Tsunade- ¿ah?

Kobu- para mi Mikoto es mas importante que cualquier otra cosa…

Tsunade- agg ¿Cómo te puede gustar esa emo?

Kobu-oye…que antes se tapara un ojo con su fleco no quiere decir que sea emo…

Tsunade-…¿y que me dices de su frente…?

Kobu- dicen que si tienes una frente grande es porque eres mas inteligente…al menos con Mikoto es cierto…

Tsunade-…no puede ser que este en el mismo equipo que tu y Maito…los dos están enamorados de esa niña…

…

¿?-vamos pelea…Shiroko

Shiroko- ya te dije que no se pelear…Sakumo

Sakumo- grrr…pues debes aprender…

Shiroko-…u.u

Sakumo-VAMOS YO TE ENSEÑO

Shiroko- YA TE DIJE QUE NO

¿?- niños dejen de pelear…

Shiroko- perdón Biwako san…

Biwako- jeje no hay problema…- Biwako es la hija de Asuma y Kurenai, tiene 19 años y es igual a su madre- ¿Por qué estaban peleando?

Shiroko- el quiere que pelee contra el…pero yo no se pelear…

Sakumo- quiero demostrar que soy mejor que ella…

Biwako-hay otras formas…carreras, juegos, concursos…

Sakumo- es verdad jeje

…

En la casa de Naruto

Naruto-jeje me alegra te todos hayan venido n_n…hace mucho que no estábamos todos juntos

…ahí estaban Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, shikamaru, temari, Gaara, Matsuri, ino, Sei, Lee, Shino,Kiba, Chouji, Hanabi,Kakashi, Ayame, kurenai, Hinaata

Hinata- n_n…

Ino- oye shino…adivina quien es el novio de tu hija

Shino-…¿de que hablas?

Ino- Sei es su novio

Shino- no lo sabias…

Sai- ahora lo sabes n_n

Shikamaru- pues mi hijo es novio de tu hija Ino

Ino- ¿enserio?

Temari- si, desde hoy n_n

…

En la mansión Hyuga

¿?-hola Shizune ¿ahora eres novia de mi hermano?

Shizune- si Chieko n_n

Chieko - ¿Por qué?...el no es nada especial…-ella es la hermana mayor de Asuma y es igual a su madre con ojos como su padre-

Asuma- gracias hermana…

Karura-…Minato…¿aparte de todos nosotros no hay nadie mas en esta…mansión?

Minato-…todos se fueron…

Mikoto- Minato…

Karura-callate frentona esta hablando conmigo

Mikoto- ¬_¬ ¿Dónde esta el baño?

Minato- n_n al fondo a la derecha

Mikoto- arigatou…

Cho- Mikoto esperame te acompaño…

…

En el baño

Cho- oye…

Mikoto- mande…

Cho- ¿es cierto que ahora eres novia de Minato?

Mikoto- O_O…

Cho- Sei me dijo todo n_n

Mikoto- voy a matarlo…

Cho- no lo hagas…¿te imaginas como seria su tono de piel cuando se muera?

Mikoto- ¬_¬

Cho- seguramente el mismo que tendrías tu n_n…serian transparentes n_n

Mikoto-…

Cho- felicidades n_n

Mikoto- U_U' no le digas a nadie…

Cho-…pronto se enteraran…

…

Kobu-Maito…me dejaste solo con Tsunade…todo el tiempo estuvo hablando mal de Mikoto…

Maito- perdón…es que me encontré con Karura…

Kobu-…u.u ¿te gusta Karura?

Maito- no, a mi me gusta Mikoto…

Kobu-u_u

…

¿?- oye Karura…¿Por qué estas tan cerca de Minato?

Karura-…hmp…Cho…eso no debe importarte

¿?- es verdad Cho…mejor vámonos…

Cho- no Mikoto…yo quiero saber

Karura-pues la verdad me gusta Minato…

Todos- O_O

Asuma- U_U' ¿Cómo te puede gustar ese tarado?

Minato-¬_¬

Asuma- lo siento Minato, soy tu amigo y todo pero es la verdad

Minato- lo se U_u

Hana- jiji…el amor esta en Konoha…primero Sei y Cho, luego Asuma y Shizune…y ahora Karura y Minato…n_n no puedo esperar para que sea mi turno

Choza- ¬_¬…hermana…

Hana- U_U no te hagas el protector ahora

Minato-…a mi no me gusta Karura…

Karura-…u.u ¿Por qué no?...¿te gusta alguien mas?

Minato- yo…

¿?-oye pelirroja no tienes porque molestarlo :p

Karura- y tu peliblanca no te metas

¿?. Oye solo yo puedo molestarla…

Karura-acaso eres el hermano de Maito

¿?- no…el es mi padre…

Karura-O_O

¿?- no ese Maito…Maito Gai… es el señor grande n_n soy Sakumo y la peliblanca es Shiroko

Karura-…

Hana- n_n jiji ahora también Shiro y Sakumo n_n

¿?- hola niños…

Una persona de sexo dudoso entro junto con tres jóvenes ninja…

Todos- O_O

Shiroko-…oiga…¿usted es hombre o mujer?

¿?-¬¬'

¿?-hola Mikoto…te acuerdas de mi?

Mikoto- Daichi…

Daichi- jeje

¿?- niños…vamos…no me tengan miedo…no soy tan mal hombre.

Shiroko- enserio…es hombre…

¿?- si ¬_¬

Shiroko-…-ella se acerco a verlo mejor-no lo pareces…¿no eres una mujer con pechos planos?

¿?- grrr…no…

Mikoto- aléjate de el

¿?- así que esta enana te importa…- el la tomo de los brazos, inmovilizándola, y poniendo un kunai en su cuello-

Mikoto- DEJALA…OROCHIMARU

…**continuara…**

**Jeje…¿Qué les pareció? Dejen reviews n_n**


	33. Chapter 33

**El anime, manga de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto**

Orochimaru-…hmp…niña Uchiha…la hija de Sasuke

Mikoto-vamos…suéltala y pelea…

Orochimaru- jejeje…¿acaso crees que puedes ganarme?

Mikoto- estoy segura…

Orochimaru-hmp

¿?- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Orochimaru-…hmp…que niña…¿acaso tu padre no te enseño a respetar a tus mayores?...ah…lo siento…el esta muerto…verdad… …que bueno que no te pareces a ese anciano… honorable nieta

Asuma- su nombre es Biwako

Orochimaru- hmp…miren…si alguno trata de pelear matare a esta niña

Biwako-deja a Shiroko…

Orochimaru- jejeje…¿por que tendría que hacerlo?

Mikoto- SOLO HAZLO…

Orochimaru- jejeje...¿por que te importa esta niña?...¿acaso todos estarían dispuestos a morir por ella? es una inútil…

Mikoto- ella no es…

Karura- es verdad…es una inútil, no sabe pelear, no tiene por que preocuparnos que la maten…

Minato- ¿COMO TE ATREVES?

Karura- ¿ah?

Minato- ¿Cómo puedes pensar así?...ella no es inútil

Karura-pero…¿Cómo podría arriesgar mi vida por alguien…así?

Mikoto- la voluntad de fuego

Shiroko-…ella tiene razón…yo soy inútil…si todos pelean podrían ganarles muy fácilmente

Shizune- Shiroko…todos nosotros…

Asuma- daríamos nuestra vida por ti…

Shiroko- ¿Por qué?...no lo entiendo…

Maito- eso es lo que los ninjas de Konoha hacen n_n

Karura- pues los ninjas también sacrifican a uno por el bien de todos…

Yashamaru- Karura…basta…

Karura- ¬_¬ bien…yo también estoy dispuesta a morir por ella- dijo en un tono sarcástico cruzándose de brazos- ahora matenos…

Orochimaru- no es necesario…

El uso un genjutsu que dejo inconscientes a todos menos a Mikoto y a Shiroko

Mikoto- ahora si…¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Orochimaru- a ti…

Mikoto-¿Qué quieres de mi?

Orochimaru-…primero tienes que venir a mi escondite…pero…tu ya sabes donde esta ¿verdad?

Shiroko-…

Mikoto- vamos…

…

Con los adultos

Naruto- jajajajaja

Sakura- YA BASTA LO QUE SASUKE Y YO HACEMOS EN LAS NOCHES NO ES TU PROBLEMA

Sasuke-¬_¬'… Sakura…deberíamos irnos…

Sakura- ¿ah?...vamos…Naruto es así…es un idiota

Sasuke- lo se…pero no es por eso…

Naruto- ¿entonces por que te quieres ir? La fiesta apenas empieza n_n rock Lee todavía no se emborracha

Sasuke- tengo un mal presentimiento

Naruto- debe ser tu sexto sentido…n_n

Sasuke- tenemos que ir por Mikoto…

Sakura- vamos Sasuke n_n déjala que se divierta…igual que nosotros aquí n_n

Ino- si n_n seguro se esta divirtiendo con Minato

Sasuke-¬_¬'

…

En algún lugar del bosque

Mikoto- ¿Cuánto falta?

Orochimaru- no seas impaciente…

Mikoto- ¿Por qué no sueltas a Shiroko y peleas como hombre?

Shiroko- por que es mujer n_n

Orochimaru- ¬_¬' yo no soy mujer soy un hombre

Shiroko- un hombre que se viste de mujer n_n

Orochimaru- cállate o te mato

Shiroko- _ :P

Mikoto-…n_n

Orochimaru- bien…hay que detenernos…

Mikoto- ¿ya llegamos?

Orochimaru- no…-ella O_O que diga el golpeo a Shiroko dejándola inconsciente-

Mikoto- SHIROKO…¿Qué te pasa maldita serpiente?

Daichi- no le hables así a lord Orochimaru

Orochimaru- ella ya no me sirve…ahora vamos a mi escondite…

Mikoto- ¿y dejar a Shiroko sola?...

Orochimaru- no le pasara nada…la encontraran…

Mikoto-…¿y porque mejor no peleo contra ti y te pateo el trasero?

Riko- hmp…porque entonces les diremos a todos en tu aldea que has entrenado con Madara Uchiha...

Riku- podrían desterrarte de la aldea…

Mikoto-…

…

…llegando a la mansión Hyuga…

Sakura- U_U Mikoto se va a enojar…no tenemos por que interrumpirla…

Sasuke- se que hago lo correcto

Hinata- nada malo puede pasarles

Naruto- si Sasuke, estas exagerando

Sasuke-…

Hinata- aquí están los chicos…

…Sasuke abrió la puerta…

Sasuke- O_O

Naruto- no puede ser…

…

Sakura- ¿Por qué estaban inconscientes?

Hinata- ¿Quién les hiso esto?

Sasuke-¿Dónde esta Mikoto?

Minato-…Orochimaru…se la llevo junto con Shiroko…

Sasuke-…no es posible…no es cierto…

…

Naruto- bien…kiba tu y Akamaru rastrearan a Mikoto…todos nosotros te seguiremos…

Kiba- hai

Naruto- niños ustedes se quedaran aquí...

Minato –NO

Hinata- hijo…es muy peligroso que cualquiera de ustedes fuera…

Minato- yo quiero ir…

Naruto- Minato…como Hokage te prohíbo que salgas de la aldea…

Minato- pero papá…

Naruto-nada de peros…soy el Hokage…nadie de ustedes chicos, podrá salir de la aldea

Minato-…

Naruto- bien…vámonos…Sasuke…Sakura no se preocupen

Sasuke- tengo que encontrarla

Naruto- todos la encontraremos n_n

…los adultos se fueron hacia el bosque

Cho- no puede ser que no nos dejen ir…

Minato- lo se…no puedo quedarme aquí

Karura- ¿Por qué no?...estaríamos arriesgando nuestras vida…aquí estamos seguros…

Minato-…tu no puedes comprender la voluntad de fuego ¿verdad?

Karura- ya basta…no es posible que arriesguen sus vidas por dos niñas…un emo y una inútil…

Minato-…¬_¬'...tenemos que hacer algo…pero el Hokage nos dijo que no saliéramos de la aldea…y fue una orden directa…

Sei- quienes abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria…

Asuma-ademas Minato… ¿a ti desde cuando te importan las ordenes?

Minato- es verdad n_n

Shibi- que estamos esperando…

Asuma- todos iremos por Mikoto

Minato- no…quienes rompen las reglas aun así son escoria…

Shibi- no nos importa ser llamados de esa forma…

Minato- pero puede ser peligroso…además…no sabemos a donde se fue…

Kobu- puedo rastrearla…yo ire contigo…

Minato- bien…vámonos…

…

Orochimaru- bien…hemos llegado a mi escondite…

Mikoto-…si…tengo que regresar con Shiroko

Orochimaru-hmp…no lo creo

Mikoto- tiene cuatro años y esta sola en al mitad del bosque…

Orochimaru- que mal que no conoce el bosque como tu…

Mikoto-…¿Cómo sabes eso?

Orochimaru- …se muchas cosas sobre ti…

Mikoto-…

-Orochimaru le abrió la puerta a Mikoto…

Orochimaru-bueno…¿quieres que te muestre tu nueva habitación?

Mikoto-hmp…¿de que estas hablando…?

Orochimaru- desde hoy este será tu nuevo hogar

Mikoto-jajajajaja…¿Qué te hace creer que me quedare aquí?

Orochimaru-…bueno…veras…

…

En algún lugar del bosque…

Kiba- miren…

Kakashi- Shiroko…

Shiroko- papá… el señor que parece señora se llevo a Mikoto…

Naruto. No te preocupes la encontraremos

Sasuke- tenemos que encontrarla…

Kakashi- ¿Qué haremos con Shiroko?...

Sasuke-…tal ves Kobu podría llevársela

Kiba- ¿ah?

Sasuke- sal de ahí Kobu…Minato…

…los dos niños salieron de los arbustos…

Naruto- ¿Cómo se atreven a venir después de que les dije que no?

Minato-…nosotros no abandonamos a nuestros amigos…

Kobu-no queremos ser peor que escoria n_n

Naruto- bien…llévense a Shiroko…

Minato- pero yo quiero ir con ustedes…

Naruto- no…los dos se irán…

Shiroko- Minato…hazle caso… hay que regresar a la aldea n.n

Minato- hmp…esta bien…

Naruto- bien…Kiba ¿hacia donde?

Kiba- al norte…

…

Minato- _

Shiroko- Minato…tu puedes encontrar a Mikoto…usa tu byakugan, encuentra a los adultos y síguelos n_n

Kobu-Shiroko serás una gran ninja n_n

Minato- bien…

…

Ino- ¿Qué pasa?...¿por que nos detenemos?

Kiba- perdí el rastro...Akamaru no percibe su olor

Naruto-…bien…nos separaremos en grupos de dos…Sasuke vienes conmigo…

…los demás se fueron en direcciones diferentes…

Naruto- no te preocupes…la encontraremos…

Sasuke- es mi culpa

Naruto- claro que no

Sasuke- si yo no hubiera hecho…lo que hice el no tendría por que llevarse a mi hija…MINATO…

Naruto- U_U'

Minato- lo siento padre pero no puedo estar tranquilo mientras ese travesti le hace quien sabe que a Mikoto…

Sasuke-…puedes venir…pero no estorbes… y si la encontramos no pelearas con Orochimaru…

Minato-U_U no podría simplemente ver como ustedes pelean

¿?- no será necesario que peleen

Sasuke- Mikoto…que me alegra que estés bien…vamos a casa…

Mikoto-…

¿?-ella tiene una nueva casa ahora…

Sasuke-…¿de que hablas…Kabuto?

Kabuto- ella se quedara con lord Orochimaru…

Sasuke- claro que no…Mikoto…vamos…ven conmigo

Mikoto-…¿para que?...cuando no me ignoras…me sobreproteges… de pronto te preocupas por mi...

Sasuke- ¿Qué?...yo siempre me eh preocupado por ti…¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Mikoto-yo no tengo nada que hacer en esa aldea…

Minato- ¿de que hablas Mikoto? Todos te quieren

Mikoto- ¡todos me temen! No quiero estar en un lugar así…donde son tan pocos que me ven a los ojos sin asustarse… ahí siempre me jusgaron por algo que no hice…si van a temerme…quiero que tengan una buena razón…quiero quedarme…con lord Orochimaru…

…**continuara…**


	34. Chapter 34

**El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Mikoto- quiero quedarme…con lord Orochimaru…

Minato- ¿estas loca?...eso no tiene sentido…hace algunos años tal ves…pero no ahora…

Mikoto- ¿y tu que sabes? Eres un tarado…tu no me comprendes…

Minato- ¿Qué?...claro que te comprendo…y por eso se que no tendría sentido que quisieras estar con ese travesti…

Mikoto- cállate…ya tome mi decisión…

Sasuke- Mikoto…vamos a casa ahora…

Mikoto- no lo hare otousama…tengo un nuevo hogar ahora…

Naruto- Mikoto…tu eres lo bastante inteligente para saber que eso es una locura…no puedes traicionar Konoha…

Mikoto- ¿Por qué no?...todos ahí creían que lo haría…y parece que tenían razón

Sasuke- Mikoto…tu les estas dando la razón a todos esos ignorantes que te juzgaron por el error que yo cometí…tu no eres así…no cometas los mismos errores que yo…

Mikoto-…créeme otousama…no estoy cometiendo ningún error…

Naruto- vamos Mikoto…hay que regresar a Konoha a comer ramen… y todos olvidaremos lo que paso y no lo mencionaremos a nadie…

Kabuto- hmp…ella tomo su decisión…

Sasuke- Mikoto…tienes que obedecerme a mi

Mikoto- ya no obedeceré a nadie…que no sea lord Orochimaru…

Minato- Mikoto…estas cometiendo una estupidez…y tu no eres estúpida…NO PUEDES DEJARME

Mikoto-…¿enserio crees eso?...¿crees que me quedare en esa estúpida aldea solo por ti…?

Minato- SI

Mikoto- pues entonces nunca me conociste bien…al parecer no entiendes mis prioridades

Minato-…

Sasuke- Mikoto…Orochimaru solo te quiere por que no pudo conmigo…

Mikoto- y el te quería a ti por que no pudo con Itachi…

Sasuke-…

Mikoto-el tío Itachi…al que mataste…el fue mejor persona de lo que tu jamás serás

Sasuke- …-no podía responder, esta paralizado-…Mikoto…

Kabuto- tenemos que irnos…lord Orochimaru esta esperando

Sasuke- NO DEJARE QUE TE LLEVES A MI HIJA SIN PELEAR

Kabuto- hmp- el tomo a Mikoto por el brazo-

Mikoto- Sayonara…

-los dos desaparecieron en una nube de humo-

Minato- Mikoto…

Naruto-…

Sasuke-…ella…

Naruto- cálmate…si pude traerte a ti devuelta podremos con ella…

Sasuke-…Y.Y…snif snif…

Naruto- Sasuke…

Minato-…Sasuke san…no llore…yo la traeré devuelta…

Sasuke-...¿porque te importa tanto mi hija?

Minato- ella es mi mejor amiga...la quiero demasiado…

Sasuke-…no puedo permitir que ese maldito este con mi hija…

Naruto-…no sabemos a donde se fueron…hay que regresar a la aldea…mañana planearemos alguna estrategia…o algo así…

Sasuke-…Sakura va a matarme por dejar que se la llevara…

Naruto- no te va a matar n_n…ella te ama…solo va a llorar mucho…

Sasuke- U_U

…

Orochimaru- bien Mikoto…me alegra que estes devuelta

Mikoto- cállate…

Orochimaru-…¿Por qué estas molesta?

Mikoto- porque cuando mi vida empezaba a parecer feliz tengo que dejarla…

Kabuto-Mikoto…debes considerar un honor estar junto con lord Orochimaru

Mikoto- hmp…el es una maldita serpiente, que le da mala fama a los travestis

Kabuto- hmp- le dio una cachetada a Mikoto- no te atrevas a ofender a lord Orochimaru

Orochimaru- déjala…simplemente será castigada…24 horas sin comer ni beber nada…

Mikoto- hmp…

Orochimaru- y la próxima vez tendrás que matar a alguien…

Mikoto- yo no soy una asesina

Orochimaru- después de que yo te entrene no te preocuparas por eso…mataras sin remordimiento… te parecerá divertido…

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru- Kabuto…enséñale su habitación a nuestra nueva aliada…

Kabuto- encantado lord Orochimaru

…

Kabuto- mira…-abrió la puerta de la que seria la habitación de Mikoto- te quedaras aquí 24 horas sin salir ni comer ni beber nada

Mikoto- te crees mi padre para no dejarme salir o quitarme la acomida…hmp eso no me importa

Kabuto- nos vemos en un día Mikoto…

-el se fue…Mikoto entro en su habitación

Mikoto-…al fin se fue ese lame botas…hmp…

…la habitación no tenía ventanas, las paredes eran negras, la cama…bueno…solo era un colchón con una vieja sabana y una almohada, había un espejo en la puerta, había una pequeña mesa de madera y un pequeño librero

Mikoto-…ya extraño mi habitación…

…

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru a esa niña no parece molestarle el castigo que le puso…

Orochimaru- por supuesto…¿Por qué tendría que molestarle?...un día sin comer ni beber no es nada para la niña Uchiha

Kabuto- ¿entonces porque le puso ese castigo?

Orochimaru-…bueno…aunque sea una Uchiha pronto estará débil…y entonces empezara el entrenamiento…ella se sentirá tan débil que hará lo que sea por comida…incluso obedecerme…

Kabuto- bien…eso puede funcionar…

…al día siguiente

Naruto- Sasuke…no pueden rastrear el olor de Mikoto…es como si hubiera desparecido…

Sasuke-…

Naruto- seguiremos buscando…

Sasuke-no…

Naruto-¿ah?

Sasuke-…ella…volverá por si sola…

Naruto-…Sasuke…entre mas tiempo pase con Orochimaru…mas le lavaran el cerebro…que tal si quiere atacar la aldea…

Sasuke. Entonces peleare con ella y la obligare a quedarse…claro si tu la aceptas…

Naruto- claro que dejare que se quede…Minato me odiaría si no la dejo

Sasuke-…ese niño…

Naruto- O_O…_(ay no…Sasuke ya se entero…ya era raro que el no se diera cuenta…me va a matar)_

Sasuke- el no es tan malo después de todo…dejare de decirle enano…

Naruto- jeje…

¿?- lord Hokage ¿Qué haremos para traer a Mikoto devuelta?

Naruto- tu nada Minato…nosotros los adultos la traeremos…

Minato- pero pa…lord Hokage yo la quiero traer…

Naruto-…es muy peligroso…

Minato- pero

Naruto- lo discutiremos luego

Minato- en estos momentos ese travesti podría estar convenciendo a Mikoto de que matar es divertido…

¿?-así que Mikoto ahora esta con orochiamaru

…

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru…Mikoto esta tocando muy fuerte la puerta de su habitación y esta molestando a los demás ninjas…

Orochimaru- mmm…dile a Kaiya que vaya con ella…

Kabuto- como ordene…

…

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- ¿Quién es?

¿?- hola…me ordenaron que viniera contigo…¿puedo pasar?

Mikoto- claro…

¿?- hola…mi nombre es Kaiya…tu debes ser Mikoto…

Mikoto- si…

…kaiya es una mujer alta, tiene el pelo verde corto como hombre y ojos azules, su voz era débil, no tenia fuerza…

Kaiya- Kabuto me dijo que viniera para calmarte un poco…

Mikoto- ¿tu porque estas aquí?...

Kaiya- te lo acabo de decir

Mikoto- me refiero a porque eres aliada de Orochimaru

Kaiya- Orochimaru me salvo…y a mis hijos…

Mikoto-…¿Cuántos años tienes?

Kaiya- 24

Mikoto-¿y tus hijos?

Kaiya –ellos tienen 13…

Mikoto-…¿pero como es posible?

Kaiya- me violaron a los 12 años…

Mikoto-…lo…siento…

Kaiya- no importa…ya lo supere…

Mikoto-y…¿te molestaría…?

Kaiya- claro que no…veras yo soy de la aldea de las rocas…después de que me violaron…

_**Flash back**_

…_**estaban en la antigua casa de kaiya, cuando ella tenia 12, tenia el pelo largo, y ropa cara.**_

_**Kaiya- y eso fue lo que paso…padres…**_

_**Papá- has deshonrado a nuestra familia**_

_**Kaiya pero no fue mi culpa…**_

_**Mamá- vete de aquí…**_

_**Kaiya-pero**_

_**Papá- LARGO**_

_**Kaiya-…**_

_**...ella empezó a vagar por las calles, no sabia a donde iba…y así estuvo por 3 dias…pero de pronto se topo con dos señoras…y un perro**_

_**señora1-oye…mira a esa niña…**_

_**señora2- si…no la hija de…**_

_**kaiya- A USTEDES QUE LES IMPORTA…**_

_**señora1- hmp que grosera eres**_

_**Kaiya- no me importa lo que usted piense…**_

_**señora2- ¿entonces porque nos gritaste?**_

_**Kaiya-…**_

_**Perro- guaf guaf guaf**_

_**Kaiya- CALLATE PERRO –dijo mientras lo pateaba-**_

_**Señora1- ¿PERO QUE TE PASA?...**_

_**Señora2-ATACALA…**_

_**Kaiya- O_O**_

_**El perro se avanzo sobre ella, la tiro en un charco, y la empezo a morder**_

_**Señora1- hmp…vámonos Fifi…**_

_**Kaiya-…**_

_**...ella empezó a correr hacia el bosque…hasta que por las mordidas en las piernas se cayo**_

_**Kaiya-snif snif…**_

_**¿?- oye niña…¿estas bien?**_

_**Kaiya-…O_O AHHHH UN MUERTO**_

_**¿?-NO SOY UN MUERTO...solo soy muy pálido…**_

_**Kaiya-…¿Qué quiere?**_

_**¿?-quiero ayudarte…te daré un hogar a ti…y a tus hijos…**_

_**Kaiya- ¿enserio?**_

_**¿?- si…vamos- dijo mientras le daba la mano- toma mi mano…**_

_**Kaiya- snif…bien- ella le dio la mano y se levanto- mi nombre es kaiya**_

_**¿?- mi nombre es Orochimaru…**_

_**Fin del flas back**_

Mikoto- ¿el perro se llamaba Fifi?

Kaiya- si…Orochimaru me apoyo…y a cambio mis hijos y yo le servimos…

Mikoto-…¿Quiénes son tus hijos?

Kaiya- Riko y Riku…son gemelos…

Mikoto- O_O


	35. Chapter 35

**El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Mikoto-O_O…tu…

Kaiya- ¿te sorprende?...¿acaso los conoces?

Mikoto- si…

Kaiya-…n_n…

Mikoto-…¿y tu eres una kunoichi?

Kaiya- si n_n Orochimaru me enseño todo lo que se…

Mikoto- ¿y tus hijos…?

Kaiya- ellos aprendieron de un ninja de Iwagakure

Mikoto-…

Kaiya-…¿es verdad que a ti te entreno Madara Uchiha?

Mikoto- si…

Kaiya- debes ser muy fuerte…la verdad…creo que puedes vencer a Orochimaru… ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte aquí?

Mikoto-…el me amenazo…

Kaiya- ¿con que?

Mikoto- me dijo…que si no me quedaba el iba a matar a mi familia…

Kaiya-…pero tu familia es muy fuerte…

Mikoto- lo se…pero no quiero arriesgarme

Kaiya-…lo siento…

Kabuto- kaiya tienes que irte…lord Orochimaru tiene una misión para ti…

Kaiya-bien…adiós Mikoto…me gustaría que mis hijos y tu se conviertan en amigos…

Mikoto-…n_n…

…

en Konoha

Minato-…

Hinata- hijo…tienes que salir…

Minato- no puedo…no dejo de pensar en Mikoto

Hinata- vamos…toma dinero y ve a comer ramen

Minato- no quiero…

Hinata-O_O ¿no quieres ramen?...

Minato- U_U no…

Hinata-…¿quieres que te lleve al hospital?

Minato- no…

Hinata- entonces sal a comer…

Minato-…esta bien…

…

En ichiraku ramen

Minato-…

Señor1- ¿te enteraste?

Señor2- ¿de que?

Señor1- hmp…Orochimaru esta vivo…

Señor2- ¿enserio?

Señor1- si…y la niña Uchiha se alió a el…

Señor2- hmp después de todo esa niña si es una traidora…

Minato-…oigan…¿Dónde oyeron eso?

Señor1- todos hablan de eso...honorable hijo…ya lo ve…esa niña fue una mala influencia para usted

Minato-…

…

Minato- PAPÁ

Naruto- ¿Qué pasa?

Minato- la aldea ya sabe lo de Mikoto

Naruto- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

Minato- no lo se…oí a dos señores hablar… uno dijo que todos hablan sobre eso…

Naruto-…no se como se pudieron enterar…

Minato- hay que decirle al tío Sasuke antes de que escuche hablar mal de ella…

Naruto- si…U_U

…

¿?- Minato…espera…

Minato- Cho…¿que pasa?

Cho- ¿es verdad…lo de Mikoto?

Minato-…si…

Cho-pero eso no es posible…

Minato- lo se…

Cho- seguramente ese travesti la amenazo o algo…

¿?- ¿Por qué no aceptan que ella es una traidora?

Cho- cállate, tu no la conoces…

¿?- ella traiciono su aldea…con eso debe bastar…

Cho-…

¿?-¿ves Minato?…todos tenían razón al decirte que te alejaras de ella…pero bueno…ahora que ella no esta podrías pasar mas tiempo conmigo…

Minato- cállate Karura…

Karura-…

Cho- como sea…¿tu sabes como toda la aldea se entero de esto?

Karura- …yo se los dije

Minato- ¿Qué?

Karura- te oí hablar con lord Hokage…

Minato- maldita

Karura- vamos…solo hice lo correcto querido…

Minato-…

…

Mikoto-…oye Kabuto…¿Qué es lo kaiya tiene que hacer?  
>Kabuto- eso a ti no te importa<p>

Mikoto- tu no sabes lo que me importa…

Kabuto- cállate

Mikoto-…vamos…no te enojes conmigo U_U yo no tengo la culpa…

Kabuto- ¿la culpa de que?

Mikoto- de que Orochimaru no se interese en ti n_n

Kabuto- ¿de que hablas?...el me eligió a mi porque sabe que soy un gran ninja…

Mikoto- no me refiero a eso…

Kabuto-…¿entonces de que…?

Mikoto- vamos….no tienes que fingir conmigo…yo ya lo se

Kabuto- ¿saber que?

Mikoto-n_n que tu AMAS a Orochimaru

Kabuto-…¿pero que…?

Mikoto- si…tu lo amas…no te preocupes no le dire a nadie n_n

Kabuto-yo no lo amo ¬/ / /¬

Mikoto- no tienes que avergonzarte n_n…en estos tiempos es algo…normal n_n

Kabuto- O_O…yo no lo amo ¬_¬

Mikoto-¬_¬…no trates de negarlo U_U mejor ve a decírselo n_n

Kabuto-yo no lo amo…

Mikoto- ¿entonces lo odias?

Kabuto- no

Mikoto- ¿entonces lo quieres?

Kabuto-si…

Mikoto-¿entonces lo amas?

Kabuto- ya te dije que yo no lo amo

Mikoto- entonces no lo quieres

Kabuto- no

Mikoto-¿entonces lo amas?  
>Kabuto- si DIGO NO<p>

Mikoto- jaja Kabuto esta enamorado n_n

¿?- ¿enamorado de quien?

Kabuto-O/ / /O lord Orochimaru…

Orochimaru- Jejeje…me alegra que se estén llevando bien…

Mikoto-…si…Kabuto…¿no tienes algo que decirle a Orochimaru?

Kabuto- no ¬_¬

Mikoto- n_n…

…dos días después

Mikoto- HEY TRAVESTI ¿CUANDO ME DARAS COMIDA? YA PASARON LAS 24 HORAS

Orochimaru- te dare de comer solo si entrenas conmigo…

Mikoto- claro pero ya dame de comer…

Orochimaru- ¿no se suponía que eras mas callada y respetuosa?

Mikoto- ¿no se supone que los hombres se visten como hombres a menos que no quieran ser hombres?

Orochimaru- ¬_¬'…bien…si encuentras a Riko ella te dara de comer…pero puede que no la encuentres…este lugar es muy grande y tiene pasadizos secretos…

Mikoto- ¡RIKO! ¡RIKO! ¡RIKO!

Orochimaru-¬_¬'

…en algún lugar del escondite de Orochimaru

Mikoto-Riko, Riko, Riko, Riko,

¿?- ¿QUE QUIERES?

Mikoto-…hola Riko

Riko- hola ¬_¬'

Mikoto- Orochimaru me dijo que me darias comida

Riko- hmp…sígueme…te llevare a la cocina

Mikoto- ¿esto es un escondite o una casa?

Riko- podría decirse que es un bunker…o una casa bajo tierra

Mikoto-…

Riko-…estas pensando en lo que paso en la segunda pueba ¿verdad?

Mikoto-. Si…

Riko-…sabes… yo creí que nos ibas a matar n_n

Mikoto- hmp…¿Qué me daras de comer?

Riko- carne…

Mikoto-…¿carne de que?

Riko- de lo que sea…

Mikoto-…quiero conejo

Riko- claro…¿por que de conejo?

Mikoto- el conejo me trae recuerdos…

Riko- ¿de Minato?

Mikoto- si…¿tu como sabes?

Riko- U_U es obio que lo amas

Mikoto- -/ / /- yo no…

Riko- jejeje …quieras o no…ahora eres nuestra aliada…sera mejor llevarnos bien…cuante sobre Minato…

Mikoto-…bueno…

…

En casa de Sei…

Ino-…dime…¿Por qué eres novia de mi hijo?

Cho-ammm…porque lo amo…

Sai- ¿y por que amas a mi hijo?

Cho-…porque…es una gran persona n_n

Shizune- ¿y por que crees que mi hermano es una gran persona?

Sei- ya basta…la van a espantar

Cho- el es una gran persona, porque ayuda a sus amigos en lo que sea…

Shizune- no es necesario que lo digas…

Cho- n_n

Shizune-…bien Gokiburi…perdón…Cho…¿Cómo fue que mi hermano se te declaro?

Cho- :S

Sei-yo iba a pisar una cucaracha…ella me detuvo…le dije que era una exagerada…pero ella me dijo que toda vida es valiosa…y que por eso ella no come carne…a menos que sea muy necesario…me enamore de ella…

Sai- n_n…

…

Orochimaru-…

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru…¿Qué le sucede?

Orochimaru-…Mikoto…nos será de mucha ayuda…

Kabuto-…si…pero tenemos que convencerla…ahora esta aquí a la fuerza…y así no nos servirá de mucho

Orochimaru-es verdad…pero ya se me ocurrirá algo…esa aldea tiene muchos secretos…

Kabuto-…

Orochimaru-O/ / / /O

…

Mikoto- …y en unos cuantos días será nuestro 2 mesaniversario

Riko-…¿Qué pareja de novios no celebra su primer mes juntos?

Mikoto- al parecer nosotros…

Riko-…n_n…deberías pedirle a Orochimaru que te deje ir ese día a la aldea…

Mikoto-¿y tu crees que esa serpiente me deje?

Riko- si…pero tendrían que discutirlo…por el tiempo y para que nadie te vea…

Mikoto- no creo que me deje salir…

Riko- entonces te ayudare a escapar…con la condición de que después de verlo regreses…

Mikoto-…¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?

Riko- quiero probarte que podemos ser amigas…

Mikoto- no estoy interesada en nuevas amistades…

Riko- quiero que nos llevemos mejor…

Mikoto- esta bien…si me ayudas a estar con Minato…seremos amigas…

Riko- n_n

…

Minato-…TT_TT

Naruto- hijo…ya basta…la traeremos…

Minato- íbamos a cumplir dos meses de novios…snif snif…Sei me dio consejos…snif snif…

Naruto-cuando ella regrese podrán celebrarlo…

Minato- ¿y si no regresa?

Naruto- ¿acaso eres mi hijo?

Minato-si…

Naruto- pues…Minato no eres…

Minato-…pero yo soy Minato…

Naruto- no…mi hijo Minato no es negativo…como puedes pensar que no regresara

Minato- U_U jejeje si…mejor me preparare para estar juntos cuando regrese jejeje

Naruto- n_n…


	36. 2 mesaniversario

**El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Misashi Kishimoto**

Unos cuantos días después…

Mikoto-…

Riko-…

Kaiya-…

Orochimaru-…¿Qué quieren?

Mikoto-...u_u

Riko-…n_n

Kaiya-…n_n

Orochimaru-¬_¬'…¿y bien?

Riko-…Mikoto quiere preguntarle algo

Mikoto-¬_¬

Orochimaru- U_U ¿Qué cosa?

Mikoto- déjame salir de aquí por unas horas…

Orochimaru- …jajajajajaja

Kaiya-…lord Orochimaru…ella habla enserio…

Orochimaru- O_O…Mikoto…creí que eras mas lista…¿Cómo puedes pensar que te dejare salir así nada mas…?

Mikoto-…vas a dejarme…te prometo que regresare…

Orochimaru-…no puedo confiar en ti…tu tienes pocas, pero fuertes razones para quedarte en esa aldea…

Riko- yo iré con ella para asegurarme que regrese…

Orochimaru-…no puedo aceptarlo…

Mikoto- vamos…y cuando regrese…

Orochimaru- ¿Cuándo regreses que?

Mikoto-…entrenare contigo…sin discutir…hare todo lo que me digas…

Orochimaru-…

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru…no puede confiar en ella…

Orochimaru-acepto…te dejare ir…pero…¿Por qué quieres regresar…por unas horas…a esa aldea?

Mikoto- U/ / /U

Riko- ella quiere celebrar su 2° mesaniversario con Minato n_n

Orochimaru-…hmp…no me sorprende que sean novios…me sorprende que Sasuke no lo haya matado…

Kaiya- lo que pasa es que el no lo sabe…ellos han salido a escondidas por 2 meses…

Orochimaru- hmp…como es que ese tarado no lo echo a perder…

Mikoto- no le digas tarado…

Orochimaru-…hmp…

Kabuto- ¿la palabra mesaniversario existe?

Mikoto- no estoy muy segura…

Orochimaru-bien…pero aparte de lo que me prometiste…tienes que hacer otra cosa…

Mikoto- lo que sea…

…

Naruto- hijo…cálmate…

Minato- T_T…TT_TT…hoy snf snif…es nuestro snif snif…2° snif snif…MESANIVERSARIO

Naruto-…

Minato- quiero estar con ella…

Naruto- cálmate…

Minato- Y_Y

Hinata- hijo…vamos…no te pongas así…

Minato- ¿Cómo no pueden entenderme?...mamá…cuando papá se fue a entrenar tanto tiempo…¿estabas 100% feliz?

Hinata- no…

Minato- y papá…cuando el tío Sasuke estaba con Orochimaru…¿estabas tranquilo?

Naruto- no…

Minato-…no pueden pedirme que me calme…

…

Riko- jejejejejeje…

Kaiya- n_n

Mikoto-…¿Qué les pasa?

Riko- n_n…vas a pasar unas horas románticas con tu novio n_n

Mikoto- U/ / /U

Kaiya- yo no creo que Mikoto sea romántica…

Riko-madre…ella debe de serlo…

Mikoto- no lo soy…todo eso me parece una tontería…

Riko-…¿y crees que Minato piense lo mismo?

Mikoto-¿ah?

Kaiya- ¿Qué tal si el quiere un momento romántico n_n?

Mikoto-…el no…

Riko- tal ves no lo haría, porque a ti no te gusta eso…pero…tal vez el si es romántico…

Mikoto-…no lo creo…no es tan listo para ser romántico…

Kaiya- tu eres lista y no eres romántica

¿?- ¿y por que tendría que ser romántica?...todo eso es una tontería…

Riko- cállate Riku

Riku-hmp…ella es libre de escoger ser normal y no perder su tiempo en todas esas cursilerías

Kaiya-hijo…no digas eso…a todas las mujeres les gusta el romanticismo n_n

Mikoto- a mi no ¬_¬

Riku-y eso esta bien, a los hombres no nos gusta tener que hacer todas esas cosas…

Riko- cállate…algunos hombres son románticos porque quieren…

Riku- pues por lo que se de Minato el es un bobo que no sabe que es el romance…

Kaiya- hijos…no discutan por eso…ese es problema de Mikoto…

Riku-…bien…Mikoto…¿es verdad que entrenaste con Madara?

Mikoto- si…¿Por qué todos saben eso?

Kaiya- ...querida…hay muchas cosas que no sabes…

Mikoto-…¿ustedes pueden decirme?

Riko- lord Orochimaru lo prohibió…

Mikoto- no tiene que obedecer a esa serpiente…

Riku-gracias a el estamos vivos…

Riko- sabemos que es una mala persona…pero…

Riku-se lo debemos…

Kaiya-…es verdad…

Mikoto-…bien…que mas saben sobre mi…

Riku- antes le tenias envidia a tu hermano porque tu padre siempre estaba con el…

Riko- te gustaba ir al bosque cuando estabas triste…

Kaiya-puedes controlar el rinnegan que Madara implanto en tu ojo derecho…

Mikoto- U_U'

Riko- Orochimaru lo sabía…

Riku-sabe lo fuerte que eres…

Kaiya- por eso te eligió…

Mikoto- elegirme para que?

Kaiya-…

Riko- no te podemos decir…

Mikoto- U_U'

...

Shizune- hermano…¿Qué te pasa?

Sei-…nada…iré a caminar…

Shizune- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Sei- no…gracias

…Sei salió de su casa y empezó a caminar sin rumbo, hasta que se detuvo…

Sei-…ja… ¿Cómo termine aquí?

El estaba justo enfrente de ichiraku ramen

Sei-…n_n

¿?- Sei… ¿eres tu?

Sei- n_n hola Cho…

Cho- ¿vienes a comer?

Sei- la verdad solo empecé a caminar…y aquí acabe…

Cho- jeje…debió ser la costumbre…tu equipo solia venir aquí…

Sei-si…

Cho- vamos a comer n_n ya que estamos aquí…

Sei- claro…

Cho-n_n…

Ayame-hola Sei, hola Cho

Sei/Cho- hola…

Ayame-oye Sei…¿es verdad todo lo que dicen sobre Mikoto?

Sei-…no estoy seguro…pero se que esta con Orochimaru…

Ayame-…en un momento les traeré su comida

Cho-…Sei…esto te esta afectando

Sei- mi equipo esta separado…

Cho-…

Sei-además…hoy es el 2° mesaniversario de Minato y Mikoto

Cho-…ja…todo esto de que tu yo somos novios…fue para que Minato tuviera idea de como celebrarlo

Sei- si…ja

Cho-…ya que Mikoto no esta…no tiene sentido que estemos juntos…deberíamos de…terminar

Sei- no…no quiero terminar

Cho- n/ / /n

Sei-…

…

En la noche, en el cuarto de Minato

Minato- snif snif…Mikoto…snif snif…TT_TT

Toc toc toc

Minato- ¿ah?...mis padres no están…

Toc toc toc

Minato-…:S viene de la ventana…que tal si es un monstruo que quiere comer

TOC TOC TOC

¿?- ABREME TARADO SOY YO

Minato- :D

El abrió la ventana

Minato-…Mikoto…

Mikoto- :D –ella se lanzo hacia Minato abrazándolo, cayendo los dos a la cama- te extrañe mucho

Minato- Mikoto…

Mikoto- quería estar contigo en nuestro 2° mesaniversario…

Minato- Mikoto…

Mikoto- no sabes decir otra cosa…

Minato- te amo…

Mikoto-n/ / /n

Minato- vamos a cenar…¿A dónde quieres ir?

Mikoto-…no puedo salir de aquí…no tiene que verme nadie…

Minato- ¿Por qué?

Mikoto- porque tengo que regresar Orochimaru…solo tengo unas cuantas horas…luego hablamos de eso…hay que ir a preparar la cena

Minato-…u_u…bien…yo la hare…vamos abajo…

Mikoto-claro…tu primero…

Minato-…bien…

Mikoto- :'(

…en la cocina

Mikoto-...¿no quieres que te ayude?

Minato- no…ya casi termino

Mikoto-…

Minato- ya esta n_n

Mikoto- jeje ¿Qué cenaremos?

Minato- ramen casero n_n

Mikoto- ahora sabes cocinar

Minato- si n_n…también prepare onigiri…en forma de corazón n_n

Mikoto-…n_n…jejeje…

…Minato puso la comida en una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco y unas velas, y Minato puso música n_n

Mina/Miko- itadakimasu

Mikoto-...

Minato-… ¿te gustan las velas? n_n

Mikoto- si…

Minato-mis padres las usan cuando…bueno…están en su cuarto…y…

Mikoto- mi padre me hablo sobre eso…pero ese no es un buen tema de conversación mientras cenamos…

Minato- Mikoto… ¿Por qué quieres estar con ese travesti?...él te amenazo ¿verdad?

Mikoto- no puedo hablar de eso…

Minato- soy tu novio tienes que decirme…

Mikoto-…nunca te había visto tan serio n_n

Minato- Mikoto…

Mikoto-no te preocupes por mi…no se para que me quiera…pero estar ahí no es tan malo…mi habitación me da miedo, pero…

Minato- tienes que quedarte…que tal si él quiere tu cuerpo, como quería el de tu padre…

Mikoto-…me han dicho que tal ves sea mas fuerte que el…si intenta algo así, peleare…

Minato- ¿Por qué no peleas ahora?

Mikoto-…no puedo…

Minato- pero si eres mas fuerte que el…

Mikoto-…luego hablamos…hay que cenar n_n

Minato-U_U

…después de que cenaron, en el cuarto de Minato

Minato- ya dime... ¿porque no peleas y regresas?...puedo ir contigo a pelear…le diré a mi padre que envié ninjas…

Mikoto- no…no puedes decirle a nadie que vine

Minato- pero…

Mikoto-promételo…

Minato-lo prometo…

Mikoto-…-ella lo abrazo, y lo beso-

Minato-O.O…

Mikoto-… n_n

Minato-jejeje

Mikoto- tengo que irme ya…

Minato- pero

Mikoto- lo siento…

Minato-¿Cuándo volverás?

Mikoto-nunca…

Minato- ¿Qué?

Mikoto- ya no quiero ser tu novia

Minato- ¿Qué?

Mikoto-ya me oíste…ya no somos novios…

Minato-…pero hace un momento…

Mikoto-lo siento…Sayonara…

Ella salió por la ventana dejando a Minato llorando…

Minato-…

…

Mikoto-…él estaba llorando Riko…

Riko- vamos…hiciste lo correcto…vamos a tu cuarto por tu serpiente…

Mikoto-claro…

…en el cuarto de Mikoto-

Mikoto- Hebi chan…ven…

La serpiente subió por el brazo de Mikoto

Mikoto- vámonos ya…

Ambas salieron del cuarto y fueron hacia el bosque saltando de árbol en árbol

Riko-…te hubieras quedado más tiempo con Minato

Mikoto-un minuto mas y hubiese llorado…

Riko- U_U

…**continuara…**


	37. Chapter 37

**La serie de Naruto no es mia es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**En la mañana**

¿?-hija…ya tenemos que irnos…

¿?- no quiero…

¿?- Karura…tienes que obedecer a tu padre…

Karura- mamá…no eh conseguido nada con Minato

Gaara- pero ya tenemos que irnos, Kankuro quiere ver a su hijo y…

Karura- pues que se vallan ellos con ustedes…yo puedo quedarme con la tía Temari…

Matsuri- ¿pero y si ella no quiere?...

Karura. Yo la convenceré..

Gaara- De acuerdo…si la convences te podrás quedar…

Karura- n_n son los mejores

…

Karura- tía Temari…¿puedo quedarme en su casa?

Temari-…claro…¿para que?

Karura- mis padres quieren irse ya…pero yo quiero conquistar a Minato…

Temari-jajaja, mi querida sobrina…me gusta tu actitud tan positiva…creo que podrás conquistarlo

Karura-n_n…¿el tío Shikamaru estará desacuerdo?

Temari- no lo se…pero si no esta yo lo convenceré…

…

Mikoto-…Orochimaru… ya hice lo que ordeno…

Orochimaru- hmp…ahora empezara el entrenamiento…

Mikoto-…

_**Flash back**_

_**Orochimaru-bien…pero aparte de lo que me prometiste…tienes que hacer otra cosa…**_

_**Mikoto- lo que sea…**_

_**Orochimaru-…después de celebrar su…2° mesaniversario…terminaras con el…**_

_**Mikoto-hmp…¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?**_

_**Orochimaru- después de lo que pasaron…seguro le romperás el corazón jejejeje**_

_**Mikoto-…¿y por que quieres eso?**_

_**Orochimaru- quiero que te odie…**_

_**Mikoto-¿ah?**_

_**Orochimaru- si te odia, no tendría por que preocuparme que el viniera a pelear**_

_**Mikoto-…**_

_**Orochimaru-¿quieres ir o no?**_

_**Mikoto- esta bien…lo hare…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Orochimaru-Mikoto…deja de pensar en…

¿?-Minato n_n

Orochimaru- ¬_¬'… ¿Qué haces aquí Riko?

Riko- quiero asegurarme de que no la mate lord Orochimaru…

Mikoto- esa serpiente travesti no podría hacerlo…

Orochimaru- hmp...¿porque crees eso?

Mikoto-…bueno…si quieres que entrene…es porque me necesitas viva…¿verdad travesti?

Orochimaru-…¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?

Mikoto-en mi aldea…

Orochimaru- tienes que respetarme

Mikoto- el respeto se gana…

Orochimaru-¿y que debo hacer para ganarme tu respeto? Pequeña niña

Mikoto- dejarme ir a mi aldea y dejar en libertad a todos los ninjas que te siguen…

Orochimaru- hmp…si que eres torpe…me pides cosas sin sentido…

Mikoto-callate serpiente…vamos a entrenar de una vez…

…

E**n ichiraku ramen**

Ayame- no te deprimas Minato…seguro Mikoto regresara pronto

Minato- eso espero…

Ayame-...

¿?-hola Minato…

Minato- hola Sei…

Sei-¿Qué te pasa?...

Minato-¬_¬

Sei- U_U' ah…es eso…no te preocupes…Mikoto regresara pronto

Minato- ¬_¬

Sei-…no soy bueno en esto…no se como apoyarte…

Minato-no importa…

Sei-…

Minato-si te digo algo…juras no decirlo

Sei- claro… celebramos nuestro…

Minato-Mikoto vino a mi cuarto…

Sei- ¿QUE?

Minato- ella…me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie…

Sei-…

Minato-…y…termino conmigo…

Sei-…

¿?- HOLA QUERIDO

Minato- _' lo que faltaba…hola Karura

Sei- ¬_¬' ¿ que tus padres y tu equipo no se iban a ir hoy?

Karura- n_n hmp…querido…adivina que n_n

Minato- dime U_U

Karura- me quedare aquí en la aldea por un tiempo indefinido jejeje

Minato- O_o

Karura- ¿no te alegra? n_n

Minato- jejé si u_u

Karura-yo podre ayudarte a olvidar a Mikoto

Minato-…

…

**En la policía de Konoha**

Sasuke-…u.u

Karin- cálmate Sasuke…

Sasuke- mi hija esta con ese maldito…¿Cómo quieres que este tranquilo?

Karin- lo siento Sasuke…solo quiero animarte…

Sasuke-no podrás hacerlo…así que deja de intentarlo

Karin-…

Suigetsu- Sasuke…no te desquites con nosotros…

Sasuke- lo siento…Yugo...

Sasuke- U_U

Karin-su aroma desapareció…y no encontramos ningún escondite…

Suigetsu- es muy raro…si tu hija estuviera muerta encontraríamos su aroma…

Sasuke-…mi hija muerta…

Karin- ves lo que haces idiota…

…

**Con Mikoto…**

Orochimaru- bien…tu tienes tu rinnengan… así que entrenaras con todos los ninjas aliados a mi para que te enseñen sus jutsus…

Mikoto-…como quieras serpiente…

Orochimaru- antes tienes que quitarte esa banda…y no te devolveré a Kusanagi

Mikoto- ¿Por qué?

Orochimaru- dijiste que harías lo que dijera sin cuestionar…

Mikoto-…esta bien…-ella se quito su banda…

Orochimaru-…hmp…Kabuto… toma esa inútil banda y desaste de ella

Kabuto- como ordene…

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru-

...

**En la casa de Asuma**

Asuma-…¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas quedar aquí?

Karura- ¿te molesta que este aquí?

Asuma- algo…

Chieko- cállate hermano…ella es nuestra prima y su nuestros padres aprueban que este aquí debes alegrarte

Asuma- ¬_¬'

Shikamaru-… Karura…

Karura- n_n ¿Qué pasa tío?

Shikamaru- te quieres quedar en esta aldea porque quieres conquistar a Minato…

Karura- por supuesto

Shikamaru- es ubio que el quiere a Mikoto…enserio…es muy obio…me sorprende que Sasuke no se haya dado cuenta…

Karura-yo hare que Minato la olvide

Asuma- no podrás…

Karura-…no sabes de lo que soy capaz

…

Mas tarde, con los Uchiha

Fugaku-…

Sakura-…

Sasuke-…u_u…

Sakura-…quiero que mi hija regrese ya…hay que ir a buscarla

Sasuke- Naruto a enviado a muchos ninjas a buscarla, pero no encuntran su aroma, ni el escondite…

Fugaku- no se preocupen…Mikoto no estaría con el por voluntad propia…algo de a de haber dicho

Sasuke- ella dijo que…

Fugaku- ¿y enserio le creíste?

Sasuke-…

Fugaku- ella regresara arrepentida, y nos dará su explicación…

Sakura-…pero cuando…snif snif – ella subió llorando a su cuarto-

Sasuke-…ella a llorado en las noches desde que Mikoto se fue…

…

**En la nueva habitación de Mikoto**

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- U_U ¿Qué?  
>Kabuto- hola Mikoto…<p>

Mikoto-…¿Qué pasa?

Kabuto-…bueno…creo que tu quieres esto- dijo mientras le entregaba su banda

Mikoto-…¿Por qué me la das?...que quieres a cambio…¿quieres que yo le diga a Orochimaru lo que sientes por el?

Kabuto- ¬_¬ no…

Mikoto-…u_u…

Kabuto- solo quiero llevarme bien contigo…

Mikoto-hmp…arigatou…pero si quieres llevarte bien conmigo, me ayudarías a regresar a mi aldea

Kabuto- hmp…yo jamás traicionaría a lord Orochimaru

Mikoto- n_ñ me alegra que tu amor hacia el sea así n_n

Kabuto-…

…

**En la casa de Minato**

Toc toc toc

Hinata-…

Naruto-aggg ¿Quién será?

Hinata- voy a abrir…

Ella abrió la puerta y …

¿?- hola tía Hinata n_n ¿esta mi querido Minato?

Hinata-…hola Karura…Minato esta en su cuarto…pasa, le avisare que estas aquí n_n

Karura- oh no se moleste, yo iré a su cuarto

Hinata-…como quieras…

Naruto-¿Karura? ¿Qué no te fuiste con tus padres y tu equipo?

Karura- oh tío Naruto, me quedare con mi tía Temari n_n

Naruto-…

Karura- bueno, voy con Minato n_n

…

En la habitación de Minato

Minato-…Karura…hola…

Karura- n_n

Minato-¿Qué pasa?

Karura- Minato querido…creo que tu ya sabes lo que siento por ti…

Minato-jeje…si…

Karura- quiero que seas mi novio n_n

Minato- O_O ahhh….lo siento…pero creo que tendré que rechazar esa tentadora oferta…

Karura- vamos querido…nosotros terminaremos juntos de todas formas n_n…

Minato-…no lo creo…

Karura- yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero…-dijo en un tono serio-

Minato-…no me importa…yo no…

Karura- oh vamos…esa niña no va a regresar…acéptalo…yo te ayudare a olvidarla n_n

Minato-…yo no…

Karura-vamos…acepta ahora

Minato-hmp…¿Qué pasa si no quiero?

Karura-…

…

En la habitación de Mikoto

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- u_u ahora que… pasa…

Kaiya- hola Mikoto

Mikoto- ah hola kaiya n_n

Kaiya- yo…te traje la cena n_n

Mikoto- Orochimaru me dejo sin cenar porque le dije si tanto quería parecer una mujer deberia operarse…

Kaiya-jejeje…lo se…

Mikoto- te meterás en problemas

Kaiya- n_n…tú eres la única con la que me siento en confianza…y eso que te doblo la edad n_n

Mikoto-…

Kaiya-además…Riko preparo onigiri…y me pidió que te trajera este n_n

Mikoto-…arigatou…

…

Al día siguiente en ichiraku ramen

Sei-…

Cho-¿estas bien?

Sei- no…el equipo 7 no es nada sin Mikoto…Minato esta triste todo el tiempo…yo no se como ayudarlo…y Kakashi sensei se la pasa consolándolo…

Cho- n_n ella regresara…no tiene motivos para estar con ese señor tan pálido n_n

Sei- lo se…pero se esta tardando…

¿?- hola Sei…hola Cho…

Sei- hola Minato…

Cho- ¿Qué haces con karura?

Minato-bueno…

Karura- vamos querido n_n

Minato- ella es mi novia

Sei/Cho-O_O


	38. Chapter 38

**El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Sei/Cho-O_O

Karura- ¿no creen que es grandioso? n_n…¿no nos felicitaran?

Sei- ¿Qué te pasa Minato?

Cho-…no es posible…

Minato-…no tiene nada de malo

Sei- pero…

Minato-eso ya no importa…esta en el pasado

Cho- Minato, en tu vida has hecho muchas idioteces…y eso es porque eres un idiota…pero nunca creí que fueras tan idiota…

Minato-…se que eh sido un idiota…pero ser novio de Karura es la cosa mas inteligente que eh echo

Sei- claro que no…

¿?- ¿Qué pasa?...hola Minato n_n

Minato- hola Shiro chan

Shiroko-¿porque pelean?

Sei-…

Karura- la verdad no lo se…les acabamos de dar una muy buena noticia…pero ellos la tomaron mal…

Shiroko- ¿Qué noticia?

Minato- Karura y yo ahora somos novios…

Shiroko-O_O

Karura-…oh pequeña…¿tu tampoco nos felicitaras?

Shiroko-Minato…ERES UN IDIOTA

Minato- ¿ah?

Shiroko- Mikoto…ella…aggg… sabes que eso no es correcto…no puedes estar con ella…tu viste lo que le hiso a Cho en las preliminares…

Minato- eso ya no importa…Cho esta bien y ella no lo volverá a hacer

Shiroko-Minato…¿Qué clase de hombre eres?...eres un cobarde…salir con Karura teniendo a Mikoto

Karura- Mikoto ya no esta…ella esta con el traidor de Orochimaru…

Shiroko-…

Minato- Karura…no tenias por que decirle eso

Karura- tiene que entender que su querida Mikoto es un traidora…

Shiroko- sus razones tendrá…ella no es una traidora…seguro que ella…

Karura- ella se canso de que todos en esta aldea la molesten y le teman y decidió irse para entrenar y luego venir a atacar esta aldea

Shiroko- cállate niña sin cejas…

Karura- cállate tu, niña con canas

Shiroko- no son canas…MI PELO ES BLANCO…y tus ojos paren mapache…¿te pusiste delineador de mas?

Karura- ya basta –dijo dándole una cachetada a Shiroko- no tienes derecho a insultarme…

Shiroko-…tu no tienes derecho a insultar a Mikoto

Cho- ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a Shiroko?

Sei- ¿Cómo te atreves a ser novio de alguien que le pega a niñas pequeñas? –Dijo mirando a Minato-

Minato- eso no importa…Shiroko…no puedes insultar a Karura, ella es una invitada en la aldea…Karura…vámonos…

Karura- si querido n_n

…

Karura- Minato, hay que ir al cine

Minato- no quiero…

Karura- me voy a mi casa, voy a ayudar a mi madre en…algo

Karura-…

…

Sei- Shiroko…¿estas bien?

Shiroko- si…pero estoy molesta…

Cho- cálmate…Karura es muy fuerte y no te pego tan fuerte

Shiroko- no estoy molesta por eso…

Sei-…

Shiroko- me molesta que haya insultado a Mikoto

…

En casa de Minato

Hinata-…como te fue con Karura?

Minato-…

Naruto- ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con ella?

Minato- ya se los dije…quiero superar a Mikoto…

_**Flash back**_

_**En la sala de los Uzumaki, Minato, Karura, Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en los sillones**_

_**Naruto-hijo, ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Minato- tengo que decirles algo**_

_**Hinata- hijo, dilo ya…me estas espantando…**_

_**Minato- bueno…yo…**_

_**Karura- espera…¿Dónde esta tu hermano?**_

_**Naruto- jeje el esta dormido**_

_**Karura- pero apenas son las 10:00pm…**_

_**Hinata- tiene que despertarse temprano para una misión…**_

_**Karura- ahhh…bueno ya diles n_n**_

_**Minato-…Karura…es…ahora…mi…novia…**_

_**Naru/Hina- O_O**_

_**Minato-…¿no están felices por nosotros?**_

_**Hinata- pero…tu y Mikoto…**_

_**Minato- ella ya no esta…y tengo que superarla…**_

_**Naruto-…hijo me decepcionas… y no lo digo por ti Karura… eres una gran mujer, pero…no creo que seas para mi hijo…**_

_**Karura-…que mal que piense así…porque yo creo que su hijo y yo estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo…**_

_**Naruto-…**_

_**Karura- además…mi padre…**_

_**Naruto- no metas a tu padre en esto, el mi amigo…y si me gustaría estar relacionado con Gaara, pero no así…en otras circunstancias si…lo siento- dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos-**_

_**Hinata-yo…ire con el…**_

_**fin del flash back**_

Hinata- a mi eso no me convence…

Minato- que mal que no me entiendas mamá…pero bueno…¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

Hinata- no…ve a tu cuarto y piensa en lo que hiciste…

Minato-…

…

En la habitación de Minato

Minato-…snif snif…

_**Flash back**_

_**Karura- oh vamos…esa niña no va a regresar…acéptalo…yo te ayudare a olvidarla n_n**_

_**Minato-…yo no…**_

_**Karura-vamos…acepta ahora**_

_**Minato-hmp…¿Qué pasa si no quiero?**_

_**Karura-…**_

_**Minato- vamos dime**_

_**Karura-yo escuche cuando le dijiste a Sei que Mikoto fue a tu cuarto…y termino contigo**_

_**Minato- ¿y?**_

_**Karura- que tal si le digo a toda la aldea que Mikoto vino…les dire que trato de matarte…**_

_**Minato- hmp…¿Por qué te creerían?**_

_**Karura- todos piensan que Mikoto es la clase de persona que hace eso…no sera difícil convencerlos…**_

_**Minato-…pero…**_

_**Karura-¿acaso no te importa?...los aldeanos pueden negarse a que si por alguna razón ella regresa, tu padre la acepte…y seguiría siendo una ninja renegada…**_

_**Minato-…acepto…pero no te metas con Mikoto**_

_**Karura- claro querido n_n**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Minato- Mikoto…¿Por qué te tarda tanto en regresar?...ahora soy novio de karura… Mikoto…por tu culpa ahora hablo solo…

CRASH (sonido de lago rompiéndose)

Minato- ¿ah?...-el se asomo por la ventana-

Hinata- -ella abrió la puerta del cuarto de Minato- hijo ¿te paso algo?

Minato-no…una rama se rompió…

Hinata- bueno…

…

En la habitación de Mikoto

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- ahora que…pasa

Riko- Mikoto…hola

Mikoto- hey hola…¿Dónde estabas?...no te vi en la mañana…

Riko- fui a tu aldea n_n

Mikoto- ¿ah?

Riko-ya sabes...lord Orochimaru quería que fuera a esa aldea para informarle de…lo que sea n_n…pero me quede mas tiempo…

Mikoto- ¿Por qué?

Riko- fui a ver a Minato

Mikoto- -_-…

Riko- creei que eso seria algo que te interesaría…

Mikoto- no tiene por que…yo termine con el

Riko- pero aun lo amas

Mikoto- yo…

Riko-quieres que te diga lo que oí?

Mikoto- te dije que no me interesa

Riko-jejeje…pues te lo dire de todas formas…

Mikoto- U_U ¿Qué paso?

Riko- Minato tiene una nueva novia…

Mikoto- O_O…

Riko- no es posible que te haya superado tan rápido

Mikoto-…

Riko- ¿estas bien?

Mikoto- claro, me alegro mucho por el n_n

Riko- claaarooo…lo que digas…bueno, tengo que ir a reportarle lo que escuche a lord Orochimaru…adiós…-dijo mientras salía por la puerta-

Mikoto-…ESPERA

Riko- ¿Qué pasa?

Mikoto- ¿Quién es su novia?

Riko- crei que no te importaba

Mikoto- solo dime

Riko- es Karura…

Mikoto-…

Riko- ¿segura que estas bien?

Mikoto- claro…Karura es una ninja muy fuerte…creo que serán felices juntos n_n

Riko-…

…

En algún lugar de Konoha

Sei- no puedo creer que Minato sea novio de esa ninja de la arena

Cho-no es posible que haya superado a Mikoto…el debe de amar mucho a Mikoto

¿?- hola jóvenes amigos…¿de que hablan?

Cho- hola Maito…

Sei- Minato es novio de Karura…

Maito- ¿Qué?

Cho- así es n_n

Maito-…hmp…esa niña…

Sei- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Maito-…nada…no importa…

…

En la florería de Konoha

Shizune- ¿Qué te pasa Asuma?

Asuma- no quiero soportar a Karura por quien sabe cuanto tiempo

Shizune- vamos…no es tan malo…son primos, deben de pasar tiempo juntos…

Asuma- lo se pero…es muy problemática

Shizune- n_n'

¿?- hola Shizune…

Shizune- hola hermanito n_n

Asuma-…¿Qué te sucede Sei?...no tienes buena cara…

Shizune-n_n U_U lo que pasa es que Minato ahora es novio de Karura

Asuma- O_O

Shizune- jajaja…pobre Karura…que le habrá visto a ese enano…

Asuma- tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana

Shizune- n_n Sayonara

…

En casa de asuma

Asuma- tadaima

Temari- okarinasai n_n

Asuma- ¿Dónde esta Karura?

Temari- en su cuarto n_n

En el cuarto de Karura

Toc toc toc

Karura- pasa

Asuma- ¿con que amenazaste a Minato?

Karura- ¿ah? ¿de que hablas?

Asuma- ya se que son novios

Karura- ¿y no me vas a felicitar?

Asuma- contéstame

Karura- yo no lo amenace n_n el quería estar conmigo

Asuma- nadie creerá eso

Karura- pregúntale a el

Asuma- no tiene sentido si lo amenazaste el no me dirá nada

Karura- pero si yo no lo amenace n_n sal de mi cuarto por favor

Asuma- lo que haces no es correcto…lo estas forzando a que este contigo…terminará odiándote

Karura- n_n pero si nos amamos

**..continuara…**


	39. Chapter 39

**El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

En la mañana siguiente

En la habitación de Mikoto

Kabuto- Mikoto, despierta ya

Mikoto- mmmm…¿Qué quieres?

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru quiere mostrarte algo

Mikoto-…

Kabuto- vamos…

Mikoto- u_u –ella se levanto medio dormida-

Kabuto-…¿no vas a cambiarte?

Mikoto- no

Kabuto-…como quieras…oye…Minato te supero muy rápido

Mikoto- ¬_¬'

Kabuto- ¿te molesta?

Mikoto-…no…me alegra que el pueda ser feliz

Kabuto- ¿y que hay de ti?

Mikoto- estoy aquí…¿Cómo podría ser feliz?

…

-En algún lugar del escondite de Orochimaru

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru…aquí esta Mikoto…

Orochimaru-…bien…puedes irte Kabuto

Kabuto- como ordene

Orochimaru- bien…ahora que estamos solos…

Mikoto- ¿quieres que le diga Kabuto que sientes una especie de atracción hacia el…?

Orochimaru-¿Qué?

Mikoto- es obvio que te gusta n_n…

Orochimaru- el no me gusta…

Mikoto- claaaaaroooo…

Orochimaru- ¬_¬

Mikoto- bueno, ¿que quieres?

Orochimaru- tengo entendido, que como regalo de cumpleaños, te implantaron el rinnegan ¿verdad?

Mikoto- si

Orochimaru- entonces, tu puedes controlar los seis caminos del dolor

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru-…¿ves esos cuerpos?

Mikoto-…están tapados por una sabana blanca

Orochimaru- si…quita la sabana

Mikoto- claro…O_O

Orochimaru- ¿reconoces alguno?

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru- bien, no importa…

...

_**En una iglesia**_

_**¿?- y tu…¿aceptas al honorable hijo como tu esposo?**_

_**¿?- claro que si…**_

_**¿?- entonces…los declaro marido y mujer**_

_**Minato-…¿ah?...¿que es esto?**_

_**¿?- vamos…bésala ya…**_

_**Minato-…¿pero que?**_

_**¿?- no vas a besarme…**_

_**Minato- ¿Mikoto?**_

_**¿?- ¿QUE?**_

_**Minato-…no…tu no eres Mikoto…**_

_**¿?- claro que no querido…soy Karura n_n**_

_**Minato-…yo no me casare contigo**_

_**Karura- claro que si n_n**_

_**Minato- no…**_

_**Karura- ¿porque no?...¿por Mikoto?**_

_**Minato-…**_

_**Karura- ella esta muerta**_

_**Minato- claro que no**_

_**Karura- claro que si…¿no recuerdas su funeral?**_

_**Minato- ¿ah?**_

_**-de pronto, Minato aparece en algún lugar de la aldea, con la típica escena de un funeral en Konoha**_

_**Minato- ¿y ahora que?...¿ah?...¿Sakura san?**_

_**Sakura- snif snif snif…¿Minato?**_

_**Sasuke- ¿que haces aquí?**_

_**Minato-yo…**_

_**Sakura-¿no te basto con o que hiciste?**_

_**Minato- ¿de que habla?**_

_**Fugaku- no pretendas no saber…**_

_**Minato- ¿Qué cosa?**_

_**Sasuke- tu mataste a Mikoto**_

_**Minato- ¿Qué?...claro que no…yo no haría algo así…**_

_**Sakura- los aldeanos te dijeron que lo hicieras… que Mikoto era mala y debía morir…y tu les creíste…¿Por qué crees que somos los únicos en su funeral?**_

_**Minato- ¿el funeral de Mikoto?...no…**_

_**Fugaku-si…su funeral…es el mismo día de tu boda…deberías irte con Karura…todos en la aldea están ahí…**_

_**Minato- yo no me casare nunca con Karura…yo no mate a Mikoto…**_

_**Sasuke- claro que si…ALEJATE**_

_**Minato- yo no...Mikoto no puede estar muerta**_

_**Sakura- ¿quieres ver su cadáver?**_

_**Minato- …**_

Hinata- hijo…despierta…

Minato- O_O

Hinata- ¿estas bien?

Minato- si…es que tuve una pesadilla…

Hinata-bueno…baja para desayunar

Minato- claro…

…

Con Mikoto

Orochimaru-hazlo

Mikoto- yo no quiero

Orochimaru- tienes que hacerlo…

Mikoto-no…estos cuerpos…

Orochimaru- ¿prefieres que mate a 6 ninjas?

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru- puedo hacerlo…¿te gustaría usar el cuerpo de kaiya?

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru-¿los cuerpos de los gemelos?

Mikoto-ellos son ninjas que están de tu lado…

Orochimaru-¿prefieres el de alguno de tus compañeros de Konoha?

Mikoto- no lo harías…

Orochimaru- claro que si…tal ves el de tus padres…o el de Minato

Mikoto- tu me prometiste que no le harías daño a Minato…¡¿PORQUE CREES QUE ESTOY TODAVIA AQUÍ?...

Orochimaru- entonces usa estos cuerpos

Mikoto- no se como

Orochimaru-…tu sabrás que hacer

Mikoto- no lo se…

Orochimaru- pues tienes que hacerlo…te dejare sola….

Mikoto- ellos…

Orochimaru- vamos…están muertos de todas formas…

Mikoto-…

…

En la florería de Konoha

Shizune- Asuma…¿Qué tienes?

Asuma- mi prima es novia de Minato

Shizune-…yo siempre creí que el estaba enamorado de Mikoto

Asuma- igual yo…

¿?- hola

Asuma- hola Sei

Shizune- ¿quieres flores para Cho?

Sei-…si

Shizune- n_n

Asuma- tu eres amigo de Minato ¿Qué te ah dicho sobre su relación con Karura?

Sei- U_U nada importante…tal vez quiere superar a Mikoto

Shizune- ¿entonces el si esta enamorado de Mikoto?

Sei-O_O...no estoy seguro…pero es posible…

Asuma-yo creo que Karura lo amenazo

¿?- también es posible...

Sei- hola Cho

Shizune-mira, estas flores las compro Sei para ti n_n

Cho-n_n

Sei- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Cho- Shiroko me dijo que los buscara, ella quiere hacer una especie de reunión…quiere que nosotros vayamos a ichiraku ramen n_n

…

En ichiraku ramen

Shiroko- me alegra que vinieran

Sei- ¿Qué pasa?

Shiroko-quiero separar a Minato y a Karura…ustedes saben que esa relación esta mal

Asuma- es verdad, se que Minato no quiere estar con mi prima

Cho- yo se que Minato no la ama…

Shizune-…si…hay que separarlos…Minato no podrá ser feliz así…tiene que soportar el echo de que Mikoto no este y aparte soportar a Karura…el pobre no lo soportara…

Cho-¿desde cuando te importa Minato?

Shizune-…no lo se…

Shiroko-tenemos que hacer un plan para separarlos…

-todos miraron a Asuma-

Asuma- ¬_¬' ¿quieren que yo haga el plan?

Shiroko- si, eres el mas listo de todos…eres un estratega…lo tienes en los genes n_n

Asuma- que problemático…

Shizune- vamos hazlo n_n

Asuma- U_U no puede ser que deje que las mujeres me controlen

Shizune-¿entonces si lo harás?

Asuma- si…

Shiroko- genial…n_n

…

En la torre del Hokage

Sasuke- Naruto…

Naruto- todavía no sabemos nada sobre Mikoto…eh mandado ninjas por la mañana y por la noche y no la encuentran…no hay rastros…

Sasuke-…no lo soporto…Fugaku esta deprimido siempre, pero finge muy bien cuando esta con su madre, Sakura llora todas las noches hasta quedarse dormida…y yo no eh podido dormir

Naruto- Sasuke…tienes que calmarte…relájate…duerme un poco…

Sasuke- no puedo…mi hija…

Naruto-Sasuke…la encontraremos…

Sasuke- si no la encontramos a tiempo, Orochimaru la convencerá de que ataque Konoha…o cualquier cosa que el quiera…

Naruto- …Mikoto no cederá tan fácil

Sasuke- el le puede poner el sello de maldición…

Naruto-…Sasuke…

(canción de fondo "sadness and sorrow" en piano)

Sasuke- -el rompió en llanto, cayendo de rodillas al piso- snif snif…quiero ver a mi hija…snif snif…quiero abrazarla…debí haber pasado mas tiempo con ella cuando era pequeña snif snif…ella sigue siendo pequeña…es mi pequeña…

Naruto- Sasuke…

Sasuke- Naruto…ya no se que hacer…los policías recorren las afueras de la aldea…Karin, Suigetsu, Yugo y yo vamos cada día mas lejos…preguntamos en los pueblos…nadie sabe nada…Naruto…sinf snif…como si hubiera desaparecido…si ella estuviera muerta…snif snif…encontrarían su olor

Naruto- Dobe…-el se incoó enfrente de el y lo abrazo- la encontraremos… lo prometo

Sasuke- snif snif…Naruto….-el abrazo con fuerza a Naruto-quiero ver a mi hija…quiero estar junto a ella…volver a comer juntos como familia, que me diga que mi comida es horrible…quiero ver su cara de felicidad cuando le digo que entrenare con ella…incluso quiero ver cuando se va con Minato…como entrena con el…

Naruto-pronto la veras…tal vez nos tardemos un poco pero

Sasuke- quiero verla ya…snif snif…no es fácil ser un ninja con hijos snif snif

Naruto- Sasuke… no es fácil ser padres…no importa si somos ninjas o no…

…**continuara…**


	40. Chapter 40

**El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

En casa de Minato

Toc toc toc

En el comedor

Hinata-…es muy temprano…

Naruto-…U_U

Hiashi- debe ser tu querida novia Minato

Minato- ¬_¬

Naruto- ve a abrir…

Minato- … - el se levantó y con pesadez fue a abrir la puerta-

-abre la puerta-

Minato- ¿Qué quieres Karura?

Karura- n_n quiero tener un cita contigo

Minato-yo no…

Karura-no me importa lo que tu quieras…lo que importa es que yo quiero una cita contigo…y que tu no quieres que le cuente a todos sobre la visita de Mikoto…

Minato-…MAMÁ, PAPÁ…VOY A SALIR CON KARURA

Naruto-…COMO QUIERAS

-Minato y Karura salieron-

Hiashi-…

Hinata- mi pobre hijo…

Naruto- lo se u_u

…

-fuera de la casa

Minato-…¿A dónde quieres ir?

Karura- a las aguas termales…

Minato-…no puedo ir hai

Karura- no me mientas…

Minato- es verdad…hice un pequeño escandalo con Mikoto…

Karura- no la menciones…

Minato- ¿Por qué no?...de cierta forma somos novios gracias a ella

Karura-…es verdad…debo de agradecerle que se fuera con Orochimaru…

Minato-…

Karura-...invítame a algún lugar

Minato- ¿quieres ir a ichiraku ramen?

Karura- no me gusta el ramen

Minato- O_O... como si necesitara otra razón para saber que esto no funcionara U_U

Karura- vamos querido…debes dejar de comer ramen…

Minato- no quiero…no dejare de comer ramen nunca

Karura- el ramen tiene fideos…los fideos harina…vas a engordar…

Minato- no me importa

Karura- a mi si…no quiero que mi querido este gordo…

Minato-¿si me pusira muy gordo me dejaría?

Karura- vamos querido…aunque fueras mas gordo que Choza no te dejaría…pero piensa que es por tu bien como ninja…

Minato- Mikoto y yo comíamos ramen todos los días y somos excelentes ninjas…

Karura- hmp…por eso esa niña esta gorda

Minato- ¬_¬ vamos…sabes que no era gorda…¿y que si lo fuera?...no tiene nada de malo…

Karura-esa niña no es delgada… U_U

Minato- ella es esbelta n_n... y no me importa si es flaca o gorda para mi es perfecta n_n

Karura- ¬_¬…¿y que piensas de mi?

Minato-…que eres demasiado manipuladora y superficial para pensar en quererte como algo mas que amigos…

Karura-…

Minato- y tal vez serias mala amiga…

Karura-no me importa…yo soy tu novia y tienes que tratarme como tal

Minato- ¿quieres que te trate como a Mikoto?

Karura- me trataras mejor…y no volverás a mencionar a esa niña…

Minato-…no dejare de amarla

Karura- claro que si…ella es una traidora…no puedes enamorarte de alguien así

Minato- …

…

-en ichiraku ramen

Shiroko- Asuma…¿ya tienes un plan?

Asuma- no…

Shizune- ¿Por qué no?

Asuma- U_U…no eh tenido tiempo…Karura siempre me pregunta cosas sobre Minato…lo bueno es que a ella no le gusta el ramen…

Cho- pero tenemos que hacer que a Karura le deje de gustar Minato…

Sei-…tenemos que decirle a Minato para que el nos pueda ayudar…

Shiroko- es verdad…también podríamos decírselo a alguien mas….

…

Con los Uchiha

Sasuke-…

Sakura- ¿Cuándo la encontraran?

Fugaku-…no te…preocupes…pronto volverá…-dijo poco convencido-

Sasuke-…

Sakura-…quiero ver a mi hija…voy a buscarla…

Sasuke- no puedes…Naruto no te dejara salir de la aldea

Sakura- pues ire sin su permiso…

Sasuke-…se lo que sientes…pero aunque yo te acompañe seria peligroso…

Fugaku-…okasama…tendrías que ir con mas ninjas…

Sakura-…snif snif quiero verla…

Sasuke- pronto…

Fugaku-…U_U…¿se dieron cuenta que Hebi chan no esta?

Sakura- no lo sabía…

Sasuke- seguro se escapo…

Sakura- tal vez fue a buscar a Mikoto…

Fugaku-…

…

En la habitación de Mikoto-

Mikoto- NO QUIERO

Kabuto- vamos tienes que entrenar…

Mikoto- estoy muy cansada…tengo derecho a dormir…

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru se va a enojar

Mikoto- que se enoje no me importa

Kabuto- u_u'…tienes que ir o se va a enojar conmigo

Mikoto- y eso no seria bueno para su relación ¿verdad?

Kabuto- ¿Qué relación?

Mikoto- su relación amorosa…no debes de ser tan sumiso…

Kabuto- U_U'…no solo el te espera, otros ninjas mas que son los que te enseñaran nuevos jutsus…además los seis caminos del dolor…

Mikoto- los puedo aprender mañana…quiero descansar

Kabuto- crei que te gustaba entrenar…aprender nuevos jutsus…

Mikoto- no me importa…ya no…ya no tengo razones para querer ser mas fuerte…

Kabuto-…UnU…le diré a Kaiya que hable contigo…tal vez entre mujeres se entiendan mejor…

Mikoto- U_U'

…

En las aguas termales de Konoha

Minato- escuche señora…lo que pasa el otro día

Señora- no tengo tiempo para oír tus explicaciones…no puedes entrar…

Karura- déjelo entrar…el es el hijo del Hokage y yo la hija del Kazakage… tiene que dejarnos entrar…

Señora- no me importa de quien sean hijos…tu, pequeña pelirroja, puedes entrar…pero ese niño no…

Karura- escuche señora, si no lo deja entrar la matare…

Señora- hmp

Karura- no es broma…soy una kunoichi de la arena…puedo matarla muy fácilmente…y créame que lo disfrutare…

Señora- tsk…

Minato-Karura…señora…lo que dijo no es enserio

Karura. Claro que es enserio…¿Qué tanto puedo costarme matar a esta señora?

Minato-…señora por favor déjenos entrar…

Señora-…como quieras…pero si te atreves a hacer algún escandalo…

Karura- ¿Qué?...¿que puede hacer una señora como usted a alguien como mi querido Minato?

Señora-…

Karura- se que no son aguas termales mixtas pero quiero estar con Minato…así que nos dejara estar juntos

Señora- no estoy segura de que eso sea…

Karura-no fue una pregunta…

…Puff…un ambu apareció entre una nube de humo

Ambu- honorable hijo...lord Hokage quiere verlo…a solas….

Minato- ¿enserio?...XD jejeje…lo siento Karura…otro día será…

Karura-…

….

En la habitación de Mikoto

Kaiya- Mikoto…¿puedo pasar?

Mikoto- si…

Kaiya - -ella entro lentamente- ¿estas bien?

Mikoto- estoy cansada…solo quiero descansar…

Kaiya- por favor…tienes que demostrarles a todos que puedes con su entrenamiento…¿quieres que piensen que eres débil?

Mikoto- …no es posible…tienes razón…

Kaiya- n_n…

Mikoto- pero enserio me siento cansada…

Kaiya-… entre mas poderosa seas podrás enfrentar con mas facilidad a Orochimaru y así regresaras con Minato…y con tu familia n_n

Mikoto-…no puedo enfrentarlo sola…por que los ninjas aliados a ese travesti también pelearan…

Kaiya-…los seis caminos del dolor…si aprendes a usarlos pelearan contra todos los ninjas…

Mikoto- si quisiera hacer eso tendría que pelear contigo y con tus hijos…

Kaiya- si…nosotros pelearíamos para protegerlo…pero trataríamos de no hacerte daño alguno

Mikoto-si eres tan leal a esa serpiente ¿Por qué me alientas a enfrentarme a el?

Kaiya-…tu tienes una vida, familia, amigos…mis hijos y yo solo sabemos servirle a el travesti QUE DIGA A OROCHIMARU

Mikoto- n_n

Kaiya- como sea…tienes que ir a entrenar…

Mikoto- esta bien…iré…

…

En la torre del Hokage

Minato- papá…aquí estoy…¿Qué pasa?

Naruto- hijo…ammm….tus amigos tienen un plan que creo que te gustaría oír…

Ahí estaban Shiroko, Sei y Asuma

Shiroko- hola Minato n_n…mira…nosotros y Cho y Shizune te ayudaremos a que te separes de Karura

Minato- ¿Qué?

Sei- si…Asuma tiene un plan…

Naruto- ¿y donde están Shizune y Cho?

Shiroko- en la florería…

Minato- yo no quiero separarme de Karura

Shiroko- claro que quieres Minato

Asuma- puedes ser honesto…mi prima no esta aquí y yo no le diré nada

Minato- digo la verdad…

Sei- por favor…tu amas a Mikoto

Minato- la amaba...éramos novios a escondidas…

Asuma- lo sabia…

Minato-…pero ella no me ama

Sei- para haber querido ser tu novia aunque se a escondidas es por que te ama…

Shiroko- si…nadie querría ser tu novia si no te amara…

Minato-¬_¬…ella no me dijo que me amaba…tal vez solo estaba conmigo por lastima…tal vez solo me utilizo

Shiroko- ella no haría eso…y lo sabes…

Minato- no quiero separarme de Karura…

Asuma- tu no la quieres

Minato- la querré… ella enserio me quiere…

Sei- no por eso tu la tienes que querer

Naruto- hazle caso a tus amigos…yo también te ayudare n_n

Minato- pero papá…Gaara es su padre…y tu eres su amigo…y cuando se entere el no te matara…en cambio cuando Mikoto regrese…y si le cuenta a su padre de nuestra relación el te matara a ti

Naruto- TT_TT es verdad…pero tu no amas a Karura tu amas a Mikoto

Minato-KARURA ME AYUDARA A SUPERARLA

Shiroko- no podrás superar a Mikoto nunca…

Minato- ya me hartaron… -dijo mientras salía corriendo-

Naruto-…¿Qué le paso a mi hijo?

Asuma- seguro Karura lo tiene muy bien amenazado…

**...continuara…**


	41. Chapter 41

**El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Fuera de la torre del Hokage

Karura- ¿para que te llamo tu padre?

Minato- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Karura- te estaba esperando…tenemos una cita…

Minato-…quiero irme a mi casa…

Karura-…pues yo quiero estar contigo…así que ire a tu casa…

Minato- U_U…no…

Karura-…¿quieres que le diga a toda la aldea que Mikoto piensa atacar la aldea?

Minato- eso no es verdad, lo sabes…

Karura-pues los aldeanos lo creerán

Minato- no tienes pruebas

Karura-es la palabra de la hija del kazekage...contra la reputación de la hija de un traidor…

Minato-…así que…vamos a mi casa

Karura- eso esta mejor…

…

En casa de Minato

Minato- ¿enserio quieres estar aquí?

Karura- claro…pasar tiempo contigo es lo que importa…

Minato-…

Karura- ¿y tu madre?

Minato- esta con mi abuelo…

Karura- ¿y tu hermano?

Minato- entrenando con Hizashi

Karura- ¿así que estamos solos?

Minato- si…

Karura-¿y que vamos a hacer?

Minato-…yo pensaba comer ramen instantáneo

Karura- ya lo discutimos el ramen es malo

Minato- claro que no

Karura- lo es en exceso…y tu comes demasiado…

Minato- pero no tiene por qué molestarte

Karura- es por tu salud…además…mi novio tiene que tener una buena condición física

Minato- la tengo…y siempre eh comido ramen…Choza es mas gordo y tiene condición…

Karura- NO ME IMPORTA…tu comías ramen con Mikoto…no quiero que la recuerdes…

Minato- todo en esta aldea me hace recordarla

Karura-hmp…tengo que irme…

Minato- me alegra…ojala no regreses pronto

Karura- yo también te quiero…

…

En la florería

Cho- ¿y que paso?

Sei- Minato no quiere nuestra ayuda

Shizune-…

Asuma-…no quiero meterme…Minato se va a enojar…

Shiroko- podemos hacer que a Karura deje de gustarle Minato…

Asuma- no es tan fácil…

Shiroko- pero tenemos que hacer algo

Shizune- no lo se… a mi me cae bien Karura…y no sabemos si Mikoto va a regresar…mianto tiene que superarla…

Asuma-es verdad…y pese a todo…Karura es mi prima…

Cho- tal vez tengan razón…tal vez con el tiempo Minato pueda ser feliz

Sei- si…el esta muy triste…tal vez Karura pueda hacerlo feliz

Shiroko- ¿de que están hablando?...Minato solo puede ser feliz con Mikoto…

Shizune. Pero no sabemos si ella va a regresar…

Shiroko- TT_TT

…

Con Mikoto…

Mikoto-…ya se usar este jutsu…déjame descansar maldito travesti

Orochimaru-…esta bien…ya controlas estos cuerpos…jejeje…

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru-…la verdad…esos dos cuerpos me traen recuerdos…

Mikoto- no me sorprende…eran tus compañeros…

Orochimaru- hmp…me gustaría que tu padre viera este…

Mikoto- no tendría porque…yo no peleare con el usando ese cuerpo…

Orochimaru- es lo crees ahora…

Mikoto- no peleare contra mi padre…

Orochimaru- tendrás que pelear con alguien…y cuando vean a este se lo dirán a tu padre…

Mikoto-…maldito…

Orochimaru- retírate…

Mikoto- hmp…

…en la habitación de Mikoto

Kaiya- ¿ya controlas ese jutsu?

Mikoto-si

Kaiya- los seis caminos del dolor…

Mikoto- si…

Kaiya- dime…¿Qué cuerpos usas para ese jutsu?

Mikoto-…bueno…no se si los conoces a todos…

Kaiya- dime…

Mikoto-bueno…el camino Humano…es Yashamaru…el tío de Gaara…

Kaiya- el tío del kazekage…

Mikoto-si…el camino Petra es Asuma Sarutobi…

Kaiya-el hijo del tercer Hokage…

Mikoto- si…el camino Asura es Sakumo Hatake

Kaiya- el colmillo blanco de Konoha

Mikoto-¿Cómo es que los conoces?

Kaiya- se aprende mucho ablando con ninjas de diferentes lugares n_n y aquí hay demasiados ninjas…

Mikoto- hmp…el camino Naraka es Tsunade

Kaiya- la quinta Hokage…

Mikoto- el camino animal es Jiraiya

Kaiya- Gama Sennin

Mikoto-si…y el camino Deva…es…Itachi Uchiha

Kaiya- el es…tu tío…

Mikoto- lo se…todos tienen el rinnegan en el ojo derecho y el sharingan en el izquierdo…y tienen el pelo negro como yo…y claro las perforaciones en su cara…

Kaiya-…dime…¿estas de acuerdo en dejarte crecer el pelo?

Mikoto-¿ah?

Kaiya- Orochimaru quiere que te dejes crecer el pelo…

Mikoto-…

Kaiya- porque dice que así te ves mejor n_n

Mikoto- tengo que obedecerlo…

Kaiya- si n_n ya estas aprendiendo…

…

En casa de asuma

Asuma- tsumi ( es como jaque mate)…padre…¿me estas dejando ganar?

Shikamaru- ¬¬' no…

Temari- dejen de jugar…vengan…Karura quiere decirnos algo

Karura- familia…les agradezco mucho que me aceptaran en su casa…pero voy a volver a Sunagakure…

Temari- ¿Por qué?

Karura- extraño mi aldea y a mis padres…

Asuma- ¿y que harás con Minato?

Karura- n_n…

…

En casa de Minato

Hiashi- tadaima…¿hay alguien?...hola…-el camino hasta llegar al cuarto de Minato- ¿Minato?...¿estas ahí?...

Minato-…hola Hiashi

Hiashi- ¿Por qué no me respondiste?

Minato- lo siento…

Hiashi-…¿estas enfermo?

Minato- no…

Hiashi-…bueno…¿Qué tienes?

Minato- no te importa…

Hiashi- eres mi hermano…claro que me importa

Minato-hmp…tu me odias…

Hiashi- no te odio…simplemente no me caes tan bien…pero eres mi hermano tengo que vivir con eso…así que…¿Qué tienes?

Minato- …extraño a Mikoto…

Hiashi-si…el primer amor siempre es difícil de superar…

Minato- U_U

Hiashi-tranquilo…ella no es mala persona…seguro volverá…y comerán ramen como siempre…

Minato- …

Hiashi- ¿Qué te dijo Karura para que aceptaras ser su novio?

Minato-…me dijo…que me quería…que podía ayudarme a superar a Mikoto

Hiashi- en ese caso creo que esta bien que estén juntos

Minato- lo se…pero algunos no lo entienden todavía

Hiashi-…espero que puedas ser feliz con Karura…

Minato- yo también…

…

En la torre Hokage

Hinata- Naruto…tienes que traer a Mikoto

Naruto-lo se…

Hinata- Minato esta triste aunque diga que no…el no va a poder superarla…

Naruto-…no se que hacer…todos los días salen ninjas a buscarla pero no hay rastros de ella…debería preguntarle a los lideres de otras aldeas si la han visto…seguro debe de tener "misiones" con Orochimaru…

Hinata-…Sakura no pone el mismo esfuerzo en el hospital…

Naruto- lo se…Fugaku no rinde igual en las misiones…y Sasuke…

Hinata-…el es el mas afectado

Naruto- si…el se siente culpable…no soporto verlo así…

…

En casa de Minato

Toc toc toc

Hiashi-…

Minato-U_U'

Minato fue a abrir…

Minato- hola Karura…

Karura- están tus padres?

Minato- no…

Karura- bien lo esperare…

Hiashi-hola Karura

Karura- hola Hiashi…¿sabes cuando van a llegar tus padres?

Hiashi- pronto

Karura- eso espero…¿puedo sentarme?

Hiashi- claro…

Karura- n_n…-se sentó en un sofá para dos- Minato…siéntate…

Hiashi- siéntate conmigo…

Minato- ¿enserio?

Hiashi- si…cuando mamá y papá lleguen y nos vean sentados juntos…talvez dejen de molestarme con eso de pasar mas tiempo contigo…

Minato- esta bien

Karura- ¬_¬

…

Con Mikoto…

Mikoto- serpiente… necesito comer…tengo hambre

Orochimaru- tu siempre te estas quejando por todo…

Mikoto-…con suerte como una vez al día…y además solo duermo 3 horas…

Orochimaru- siempre quejándote…ya te eh dicho que la comida, las horas de sueño y el tiempo para ir al baño…se tienen que ganar

Mikoto- entreno todos los días…ya se usar los seis caminos del dolor...eh aprendido todos los jutsus que tus ninjas me han enseñado… que mas quieres que haga?...

Orochimaru- bueno para empezar tienes que respetarme mas…

Mikoto- olvídalo…tu también tienes que ganarte el respeto…

Orochimaru- U_U'…bueno…tienes que hacerme un favor…

Mikoto-…¿Qué quieres?

Orochimaru-…

…en casa de Minato-

-la puerta se abrió-

Naruto- ya llegamos…

Hinata- ¿ah?... ¿Qué hacen niños?

Hiashi- los esperábamos…

Karura- - se levanto del sofá- me alegra que estén aquí…quiero decirles algo...siéntense…

Naruto- claro…¿que pasa?

Karura-quiero pedirles un favor…

Hinata-dinos…

Karura-regresare a mi aldea…y quiero que Minato venga conmigo

Minato- O_O


	42. Chapter 42

**El anime, manga de Naruto no |me pertenece, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

Minato- O_O

Karura- ¿y que dieces querido?

Minato- yo…

Naruto- mi hijo no puede irse solo así…

Karura- ¿Por qué no?...mi padre esta de acuerdo…podrá quedarse en mi casa…¿acaso no confía en mi padre?

Naruto- claro que confió en el…pero…Minato…

Minato- …yo quiero ir padre…

Hinata- ¿estas seguro?

Minato- si…quiero conocer sunagakure…

Hinata-…

Karura- bien…nos iremos hoy…has tus maletas y despídete de tus amigos…

Minato-si…-el se levanto dirigiéndose a su cuarto-

Hiashi-…¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?

Karura- n_n

…

En el cuarto de Minato…

Minato-…U_U

Hinata- hijo…¿puedo pasar?

Minato- claro…

Hinata- déjame ayudarte a hacer tu maleta…- dijo mientras abria el closet de su hijo tomando algunas prendas-

Minato- arigatou…

Hinata-…tu…¿quieres ir?

Minato- si…

…

En ichiraku ramen, hay se encontraban Shiroko, Sei, Cho, Asuma y Shizune

Minato- HEY…

Sei- hola Minato

Shiroko-¿vienes a comer?

Minato- vengo a despedirme

Shizune- ¿ah?

Minato- me ire a sunagakure con Karura…

Asuma- U_U

Cho- ¿Por qué?

Minato- no lo se…ella quiere que vaya…

Asuma- ¿y tu quieres ir?

Minato- me gustaría conocer esa aldea…

Sei- ¿Qué pasara con nuestro equipo?

Minato-no lo se…tal vez tendrás un descanso…

Sei- U_U

Cho- no te preocupes n_n…puedes venir a entrenar con mi equipo cuando quieras…

Sei- n_n

Shiroko- no lo creo…mi papá pondrá a entrenar aun mas a Sei n_n

Sei- U_U'

Shiroko- TT_TT ¡buaaaaa! No quiero que te vayas

Minato- tengo que ir…

Shiroko-te extrañare

Minato-yo mas…bueno…sayonara…

Todos- Sayonara…

…

En algún lugar de la aldea

Minato- hola…

Kobu-hola

Maito- hola hermano mio que comparte el poder de la juventud…

Minato-… -_-'…venia a despedirme…

Kobu- ¿ah?

Minato- me ire con Karura a sunagakure…

Maito- con Karura…

Minato- si…

Kobu-…¿no crees que van muy rápido?...

Minato- ¬_¬'…

¿?- OYE…ENANO…

Minato-…hola Tsunade…

Tsunade-…vaya…hace mucho que no te veía…desde lo de Mikoto…

Minato- no la menciones…

Tsunade. Hmp…¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer?

Minato-…lo siento…

Tsunade- ¿ah?...¿estas bien?

Minato-…si…

Kobu- el se ira a sunagakure con Karura…

Tsunade-…ja…bien por ti honorable hijo…me alegra que hayas superado a Mikoto…Karura es una buena chica…creo que son una linda pareja n_n

Minato-…arigatou…

Maito- ¿seguro quieres ir con Karura?...

Minato-…si…sayonara…

...

En la salida de la aldea…

Naruto- hijo…¿estas seguro de esto?

Minato- si padre…

Hinata- cuídate hijo- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo-

Karura- n_n

Minato- sayonora…

…

Fuera de la aldea…

Minato- ¿Por qué me sacaste de la aldea?

Karura- ¿Qué no querias venir?

Minato- contéstame…

Karura- pues… todo en esa aldea te recordaba a Mikoto…estar en un nuevo lugar podría despejar tu mente…

Minato- ¿crees que llevarme lejos hará que me olvide de Mikoto?

Karura- todo es posible querido…

Minato-…nunca olvidare a Mikoto…

…

Con Mikoto…en Konoha, ella y Orochimaru estaban en un árbol

Orochimaru-…

Mikoto-no lo hare…

Orochimaru- tienes que hacerlo…

Mikoto- no quiero…

Orochimaru- ¿quieres dormir mas?

Mikoto-…¿sabes?...la verdad eso ya no me importa…

Orochimaru- hazlo…

Mikoto-…ya te lo dije antes…no quiero…

en esa calle de Konoha se puede ver a un joven ninja…que después de oir un maullido proveniente de un callejos, el fue en ayuda del gato…

Orochimaru- mira…ya esta solo…hazlo

Mikoto-no…

Orochimaru- ¿quieres que mate a Minato?...

Mikoto- no…

Orochimaru-…ya

Mikoto-U_U…-ella brinco del árbol, y fue hacia el callejón-

¿?- hola gatito…¿tienes hambre?

Mikoto- hola…Kouki…

Kouki- ¿ah?...¿Mikoto?...ja sabia que regresarías n_n ( ¿se acuerdan de Kouki?... es el compañero de equipo de Cho y Shibi) ¿ que haces?

Mikoto- yo…

Orochimaru- vamos…¿Qué esperas?...-el apareció de la nada- hazlo…

Kouki- ¿ah?...

Mikoto-lo siento…

…

De nuevo con Minato

Minato- ¿falta mucho?

Karura- todavía no salimos del país del fuego

Minato- U_U

Karura-tenemos que pasar por el país de la lluvia…

Minato-…

Karura- no quiero pasar por la antigua base akatsuki

Minato-…¿Dónde queda la aldea del sonido?

Karura-se por que lo preguntas… no creo que Orochimaru haya echo su nuevo escondite ahí…

Minato-…

Karura-…¿no estas feliz por ir a mi aldea?

Minato- en otras condiciones si…por ejemplo…si Mikoto viniera

Karura- deja de mencionarla…ahora yo soy tu novia…no me importa si me quieres o no…tienes que fingir…aunque nadie no vea…

Minato-…para empezar…¿Por qué te gusto?...la verdad no tiene sentido

Karura-…tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común…

Minato- yo jamas obligaría a alguien a salir conmigo

Karura- ambos sabemos…lo que se siente…vivir a las sombras de nuestros padres…honorable hija y todo eso…

Minato-eso no es una buena razón…aunque sea verdad…

Karura-…tienes unos lindos ojos n_n

Minato- ¬_¬

…

Al día siguiente, en la torre Hokage…

Naruto-…¿entonces el?...

Ninja- así es lord Hokage

Naruto-…que avisen sus padres…

Ninja- como ordene…-desapareció en una nube de humo-

Toc toc toc

Naruto- pase…

-Hinata entro-

Hinata- Naruto…¿Cómo fue que paso?

Naruto-…unos ninjas lo encontraron muerto en un callejón…

Hinata- ¿Cómo lo mataron?

Naruto- tenia un kunai en el pecho, todo el filo estaba enterrado…pero murió desangrado…

Hinata-…¿Quién lo mataría?...

Naruto- no lo se…Kouki no era el tipo que tuviera enemigos…no se porque lo querrían matar a el…

Hianta- ire con su madre para ayudar con el funeral…

…

Cerca de Sunagakure

Minato-…

Karura- has estado muy callado…

Minato-…

Karura- ya casi llegamos…crei que nos tardaríamos mas…pero como somos muy rapidos…

Minato-…si estuviera Mikoto ya hubiéramos llegado…

Karura-no la menciones…

Minato-…siempre estare pensando en ella

Karura-¿Por qué?...es una traidora…

Minato- la amo

Karura- ¿Qué le viste a esa niña?

Minato-…

…

En Konoha

snif

Shibi-…calma…ya paso…

Cho-TT_TTpero…snif snif…

Shibi- te entiendo…también era mi compañero…

Cho-…¿Por qué alguien quisiera lastimarlo?...el era bueno…en nuestras misiones no lastimo a nadie…

Shibi- lo se…

Cho- U_U tenemos que ir al funeral…

Shibi- si…

Cho-…TT_TT

…en el funeral de Kouki (todos estaban ahí)

Cho- TT_TT

Shibi- Y_Y

Sei-…lord Hokage…¿ya saben quien lo hiso?

Naruto- no…pero guarda silencio…

…

En la habitación de Mikoto

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru- felicidades

Mikoto- cállate maldita serpiente…

Orochimaru-hmp…me…siento orgulloso…

Mikoto- vete de aquí travesti… vete a besar con Kabuto…

Orochimaru-…u_u'

Mikoto-…déjame ir al funeral…

Orochimaru- seria muy peligroso…además…no lo conocías bien…no tiene por que preocuparte…

Mikoto- esta muerto por mi culpa…

Orochimaru- no importa…es parte de ser un ninja

Mikoto- matar a tus compañeros no es ser ninja

Orochimaru- lo es si yo te lo ordeno

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru- mira…podrás dormir mejor y tendrás buena comida…no todos aquí tienen esos beneficios…

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru- …las perforaciones que tienes esos cuerpo…los pondré en otra parte de sus cuerpos…para que puedas ver mejor sus caras

Mikoto- maldito…YA VETE SERPIENTE

…al día siguiente, en la torre Hokage

Naruto- bien chicos…debido a …los recientes sucesos…Sei sera parte de su equipo…¿les parece bien?

¿?- si

¿?- no…ellos son novios y no seria conveniente que estuvieran juntos…

Naruto- pero Shibi…no se que mas hacer…

Shibi- esta bien U_U…

Naruto- ¿y tu Cho estas de acuerdo?

Cho-por supuesto n_n

Naruto- bien…vayan a decírselo a Sei…

Shibi- como ordene

Cho- espera…¿no a sabido nada por lo de la muerte de Kouki losr Hokage?

Naruto- no…pediré información a otras aldea por si saben de algún ninja renegado o algo…les avisare cuando tenga la información…

Cho-…arigatou…

…

En sunagakure

Karura- llegamos querido…primero iremos con mi padre…

Minato-…

Karura-…se alegrara de verte…

Minato- como sea…

…con el kazekage

Karura- padre n_n ya llegue

Gaara- me alegra verte…y a ti también Minato…

Minato- es un honor para mi estar aquí, lord kazekage

Gaara- no quiero que seas falso conmigo…solo tienes que hablarme así cuando estén otros ninjas

Minato- XD jeje es lo mismo que mi padre me dice…

Gaara-…Minato…-dijo mientras se paraba- así que eres el novio de mi hija

Minato- -_- si…

Gaara- …por mi esta bien…

-un ninja entra de pronto-

Ninja- lord kazekage…un mensaje de Konoha…

Gaara-…bien- dijo mientras tomaba el pergamino-puedes retirarte…

Ninja- como ordene…

Karura-…¿de que se trata otousan?... ¿acaso el tío Naruto quiere que Minato regrese?

Gaara-…no es eso…

Karura- ¿entonces?

Gaara-…un ninja fue asesinado…

Karura- ¿y eso que tiene de importante?...es parte de ser un ninja…

Gaara- pero fue dentro de Konoha…y mataron a un genin…

Minato- ¿a quien?

Gaara-…a Kouki…yo vi a ese niño…no se por qué alguien quisiera matarlo…

Minato-…

Karura-hmp…yo creo que...el asesinato de ese niño…solo fue un mensaje…

Gaara-es posible…como sea tienen que tener cuidado…

Karura- claro n_n

…continuara…

Al fin pude termina _…se que me tarde U_U' pero todo el fin de semana estuve ocupada…gomennasai…además todavía tengo que hacer como 9 tareas pendientes de mate -_-…n_n pero pude terminarlo jojojo


	43. Chapter 43

El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio TT_TT es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

En Konoha-ichiraku ramen

Shiroko- papá…

Kakashi-…

Shiroko- papá

Kakashi-…

Shiroko-¬_¬…

Ayame- n_n

Shiroko-…U_U mamá te esta engañando con el tío Gai

Kakashi-…¿ah? disculpa…¿Qué decías?...

Shiroko- ¬_¬

Ayame- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estas bien?

Kakashi- estaba pensando…¿Qué pasara con mi equipo?...

Ayame-…es verdad…Sei se integro con Cho y Shibi, Minato esta en Sunagakure y Mikoto…

Shiroko- regresara pronto…

Kakashi- ire a preguntarle a Naruto…

Ayame-…

…en la torre Hokage

Naruto-…te mande llamar porque…algunos ninjas dicen que…

¿?- lo se…que fue Orochimaru…o algún ninja aliado a el…quien mato a Kouki…

Naruto- no se a demostrado nada…pero…

¿?- creen que fue Mikoto…lo se…

Naruto- Sasuke…

Sasuke-…no se si ella…ella no es una asesina…pero quien sabe que le habrá dicho Orochimaru…

Naruto-bueno…sigo sin tener información sobre ella…

Sasuke-…

Toc toc toc

Naruto- pase…

Sasuke-…hola Kakashi…

Kakashi- Sasuke…

Naruto-¿que pasa kakashi?

Kakashi- bueno…ammm…yo solo quería preguntarte…¿que pasara con mi equipo?

Naruto-bueno…no lo se…cuando Minato regrese…no se U_U mientras no tengas misiones tu…pues…descansa…

Kakashi-…

Sasuke-…pasa tiempo con Shiroko…es tu hija…y pronto crecerá…

Kakashi- bien…

…

Con Mikoto

Mikoto-…

Kaiya- ¿estas bien?

Mikoto- no…

Kaiya- vamos…se que matar es malo y todo eso…pero es parte de ser ninja…no digo que es bueno que mates por matar pero…si es necesario…

Mikoto- no era necesario matar a Kouki…el no ah hecho nada…

Kaiya- lo se…pero lord Orochimaru te lo ordeno tienes que obedecerlo…

Mikoto- lo se…ya no quiero pelear tanto con esa serpiente…simplemente lo obedeceré…todo será mas fácil…

¿?- me alegra oír eso…

Mikoto-…Kabuto…¿no deberías estar con el travesti?

Kabuto- tienes que dirigirte a el como lord Orochimaru…en especial ahora que decidiste obedecerlo…

Mikoto- que lo obedezca no quiere decir que lo respete…

Kabuto- ¿entonces lo odias?

Mikoto- no…no quiero odiar a nadie…

Kabuto-el odio te hará fuerte…

Mikoto-no…el odio solo me hundirá…y me ahogare…el odio solo me llevara a una muerte inútil, sin sentido…así que no odiare a nadie…aunque ese alguien merezca recibir todo el odio del mundo…

Kabuto-…lord Orochimaru me ordeno entrenarte…

Mikoto-hmp…tu ¿Qué puedes enseñarme?

Kabuto- mas de lo que crees…pero bueno…Kaiya…¿Qué le has enseñado a Mikoto?

Kaiya- ella ya aprendió todos los jutsus que se…

Kabuto-perfecto…Mikoto ven…tus clases como ninja medico empezaran…

Mikoto- yo no quiero ser un ninja medico…

Kabuto- tienes que saber…lo básico almenos

Mikoto- mi madre ya me enseño lo básico

Kabuto- mis jutsus pueden dejar gravemente heridos a otros…o matarlos si los usas bien…¿o acaso temes no poder aprender mis jutsus?

Mikoto- yo puedo aprender cualquier jutsu…

Kabuto- entonces ven conmigo…

…

En casa de Karura

Minato-…

Matsuri- ¿te gusta la comida?

Minato- si n_n…este conejo sabe muy bien…

Gaara- ¿Qué te sucede?

Minato-…el conejo me trae recuerdos…

Karura-…U_U…¿Qué clase de recuerdos querido?

Minato-…Mikoto solía cazar conejos cuanto teníamos hambre…

Karura-…no pienses en Mikoto…

Gaara-…

Minato- lo siento…no puedo controlar mis pensamientos…

Karura-…claro que puedes…no pienses en ella…solo piensa en mi…

Matsuri-…¿Por qué no van a recorrer la aldea?

Karura- gran idea padre…Minato…termina rápido tu comida…

Minato-…si…¿aquí venden ramen?

Gaara- U_U'

Karura- te dije que no puedes comer ramen…

Gaara-…el hijo de Naruto…no comerá ramen…increíble…

Karura- hmp…su hermano Hiashi… también es hijo de Naruto y no come ramen…minato no tiene por que comerlo

Minato- TT_TT

Gaara- Minato…después podras entrenar conmigo…

Minato- n_n eso me encantaría

…

En el hospital de Konoha…

Ino- Sakura…se que es difícil para ti…pero necesitas estar mas concentrada…los pacientes te necesitan…

Sakura-lo se…lo siento…

Ino- calma…descansa un poco…

Sakura- pero…acabas de decir que los pacientes me necesitan…

Ino-no les serás de mucha ayuda si estas distraída…ve a descansar…

Sakura-si…

..Sakura se sentó en una silla de la sala de espera..

Sakura-snif…snif…

¿?- Sakura no llores…

¿?-las lagrimas no dejan ver tus hermoso ojos n_n

Sakura- Hinata…Tenten…¿Qué hacen aquí?

Hinata- bueno…n_n

Tenten-estábamos en una de esas reuniones de los Hyuga…

_**Flash back**_

_**Hiashi-dime hija…¿Dónde esta el inútil de tu esposo?**_

_**Hinata- Naruto esta con unos ninjas ambus…**_

_**Hiashi- ¿acaso no le importa la familia?**_

_**Hinata- claro que le importa pero…dijo que vendría cuando se desocupe…**_

_**Hiashi- ya basta…Hiashi dime…¿Cómo soportas a tu padre?**_

_**Hiashi-…U_U**_

_**Tsunade-hmp…el tío Naruto es un tonto…**_

_**Tenten- ¡Tsunade!...discúlpate ahora mismo…él es el Hokage…**_

_**Tsunade- no me dejaste terminar…el tío Naruto es un tonto, pero es una gran persona…abuelo…deberías darle una oportunidad para conocerlo mejor…**_

_**Neji- es verdad…tío…el es un gran ninja…**_

_**Hiashi-…si…mi padre es muy bueno y fuerte…**_

_**Hiashi- ¿Por qué todos lo defienden?¬_¬**_

_**¿?- YA LLEGUE…¡SIENTO LLEGAR TARDE!**_

_**Hinata- Naruto n_n**_

_**Hiashi- siéntate ya…**_

_**Naruto- jejeje…traje ramen n_n…pero tengan cuidado…esta caliente- diciendo esto, (de alguna forma) el se tropezó haciendo caer el ramen caliente en la cara de su querido suegro- **_

_**Hiashi- MIS OJOOOOOOOS**_

_**Naruto-O_O**_

_**Fin del flas back**_

Tenten- y bueno, trajimos a Hiashi para que revisaran que estuviera bien n_n

Sakura- jejeje…ese Naruto…es tan idiota…¿Cómo es que lo soportas todos los días Hinata?

Hinata- n_n por la misma razón que tu soportas a Sasuke…

Tenten- ¿por el sexo?

Hinata- exacto U_U…O/ / / / /O

Sakura- n_n…jeje…

Hinata- U / / / U no es por eso…es por que amo a Naruto y Sakura a Sasuke

Tenten- ¿y me vas a decir que el sexo no tiene nada que ver?

Hinata- O/ / /O TENTEN!

Tenten-jejeje…no es cierto n_n…yo te entiendo…es lo mismo que siento por Neji n_n

…

Con Mikoto…

Mikoto- aagghh…

Kabuto-hmp ¿te cansaste?

Mikoto-…uuff…uuff…mmm…yo…

Kabuto- tal vez puedas aprender cualquier jutsu…pero mis jutsus…requieren una cantidad de chakra exacta…la verdad me decepciona que batalles…crei que para eso tenias tu sharingan y tu rinnegan…

Mikoto-…uff…uff…

Kabuto- mis enseñanzas te ayudaran con tu control de chakra…deverias agradecerme…

Mikoto- ¿Por qué?...solo lo haces porque ese travesti te lo ordeno…

Kabuto- no le digas así…

Mikoto- ¿Por qué?...es lo que es…n_n y tal vez lo hace por ti

Kabuto-¬_¬

Mikoto- n_n…¿no te alegra?...un hombre se viste como mujer para que tu lo encuentres atractivo…deberías estar alagado…

Kabuto-…dime…¿te has estado cepillando tu pelo?

Mikoto- ¿ah?

Kabuto-…lord Orochimaru quiere que te cuides el pelo…

Mikoto-…¿Por qué…?

Kabuto- no lo se…tal vez el piensa que así te veras mas linda…

Mikoto-…¿y eso por que le importa?...

Kabuto-…así los ninjas hombres se distraerán o algo así…

Mikoto-…n_n…¿y tu que piensas? –dijo mientras hacia esa pose "sexy" de poner una mano en su cadera y la otra en su cabeza :P- ¿Cómo me veo Kabuto?

Kabuto- para mi siempre seras una fea niña con una frente enorme…

Mikoto- ¬_¬'…claro…tu solo tienes ojos para Orochimaru U_U

Kabuto- ¬_¬

…

En algún lugar de Sunagakure

Minato-…hace calor aquí…

Karura- U_U te acostumbraras…

Minato-…

Karura- si quieres puedes quitarte la camisa n_n

Minato- ¬_¬

Karura- n_n…¿A dónde quieres ir?

Minato- a Konoha…

Karura- ¬_¬…n_n ya viste mi aldea…te llevare con mi padre para que entrenes n_n

Minato- eso es perfecto n_n…entrenare con el kazekage

…con Gaara

Matsuri- dime…¿seguro quieres entrenar con Minato?

Gaara- sera divertido…

Matsuri-…n_n

…

En Konoha-ichiraku ramen

Shiroko- papá…

Kakashi- mande…

Shiroko- ¿puedo ir con Sakumo?

Kakashi-…¿con quien?

Shiroko- Sakumo…el hijo del tío Gai

Kakashi- ah…si…espera…¿Por qué quieres ir con el?

Shiroko- me dijo que nos veríamos en el parque…que fuera sola…y que si no iba es porque soy cobarde…y yo no soy cobarde _

Kakashi-…esta bien…pero ten cuidado…el es dos años mayor que tu…

Shiroko- lo se…pero Mikoto me dijo donde debo pegarle a los niños o a los hombres que me quieran lastimar…y que no ocupaba mucha fuerza para que sufrieran mucho…n_n…aunque no me quiso decir por que a los hombres les duele mucho cuando les pegan ahí…

Kakashi- O_O…

…

En el parque de Konoha…

Sakumo- hmp… esa niña es una cobarde…_… no aprovecha su juventud…

Shiroko- no soy una cobarde…

Sakumo-al fin…

Shiroko- u_u ¿Qué quieres Sakumo?

Sakumo-…quiero pelear contra ti…

Shiroko- tengo cuatro años, mido menos de un metro y peso 14 kilos…no se pelear…

Sakumo- ¬_¬…¿piedra papel o tijeras?

Shiroko- ¬_¬…de todas formas ¿Por qué quieres pelear contra mi?

Sakumo-…porque…si yo gano tendrás que darme un premio n_n

Shiroko- ¿y si yo gano?

Sakumo- pues yo te dare un premio…tonta…

Shiroko- -_-…bien…como quieras…

Saku/Shiro- PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS…

Shiroko-…

Sakumo-jajajajaja yo gane…y eso es porque tengo mas experiencia que tu…y aun así soy joven n_n

Shiroko- experiencia… es un solo un juego…

Sakumo- como sea…yo gane…

Shiroko- U_U bien…y que quieres como premio…

Sakumo- n_n me tendrás que basar en los labios :3

Shiroko- o.o'… u / / / u…como quieras…

..Shiroko se acercó rápidamente a Sakumo dándole un rápido beso "de piquito"..

Sakumo- O.O

Shiroko- adiós –dijo mientras salía corriendo-

…continuara…


	44. Chapter 44

El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

En Sunagakure, con Gaara

Gaara- ellos dijeron que vendrían…se están tardando

Matsuri- ellos son jóvenes y son novios n_n seguro se están divirtiendo n_n

Gaara- no lo creo…la verdad me sorprende que Minato aceptara ser novio de mi hija

Matsuri- deberías estar feliz…

Gaara-lo estoy pero…

Matsuri- mira…ya llegaron n_n

Gaara- ¿Por qué se tardaron?

Karura-…Sunagakure es muy grande n_n

Minato- es una linda aldea n_n toda esa gente tiene suerte de tener un kazekage como usted

Gaara- arigatou…pero ahora entrenaremos…

Minato-…bien…¿Qué haremos?

Gaara- no te iras de esta aldea hasta que aprendas almenos dos de mis jutsus con la arena…

Minato-pero…yo no se controlar la arena…además sus jutsus me dan miedo…

Gaara- quiero que la próxima vez que estes en esta aldea puedas controlar la arena a la perfeccion

Minato-…pero no hay arena en Konoha…

Gaara-te dare una calabza para que lleves arena…

Minato- pero…

Gaara- no tienes que llevarla a todos lados…pero quiero que entrenes…

Minato- -_-'

Karura- no te preocupes n_n yo te ayudare

Gaara- pero ya esta oscureciendo, mejor vámonos…empezaremos mañana…

Minato- ¿Por qué no empezamos ahora?

Karura- las noches aquí son muy frías…

Minato- pero de día hace mucho calor -_-

Gaara- estas en el desierto…tienes que adaptarte…

Minato- U_U

…

Al día siguiente con Mikoto

Mikoto-…no pude dormir…

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- pasa…

Kaiya- hola n_n

Mikoto- Ohayo…

Kaiya- estas bien?...tienes ojeras…

Mikoto- no pude dormir…

Kaiya-…

Mikoto- cada que cierro los ojos veo ele cadáver de Kouki…y lo escucho gritar…

Kaiya- te entiendo...la forma para demostrarle lealtad a Orochimaru es matando a alguien que el escoja…

_**Flash back…**_

_**Orochimaru-niña…tus hijos ya nacieron…ahora quiero que me demuestres tu lealtad…**_

_**Kaiya- usted salvo mi vida…haría lo que sea por usted…**_

_**Orochimaru- quiero ver si serias una buena kunoichi…**_

_**Kaiya- ¿Qué quiere que haga?**_

_**Orochimaru- algo fácil…solo tienes que matar a un par de personas…**_

_**Kaiya- pero…no soy una asesina**_

_**Orochimaru-…¿no eres leal a mi?**_

_**Kaiya- claro que si…pero…**_

_**Orochimaru- hoy en la noche iremos…**_

_**Kaiya-…**_

…_**en la noche…los dos están arriba de un árbol **_

_**Orochimaru-…¿recuerdas este lugar?**_

_**Kaiya-…el lugar donde nací…**_

_**Orochimaru- exacto…el país de la tierra…**_

_**Kaiya- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**_

_**Orochimaru-¿ves a esa pareja caminando sola?...a ellos tienes que matar…**_

_**Kaiya-…¿Quiénes son ellos?**_

_**Orochimaru- eso no importa…no sabes ningún jutsu así que…toma esto…**_

_**Kaiya- ¿Qué es?**_

_**Orochimaru- es una espada kunai…**_

_**Kaiya- no se usarla**_

_**Orochimaru-lo se…pero esos dos no son ninjas, no podrán defenderse…simplemente córtales el cuello**_

_**Kaiya- si esos dos no son ninjas ¿Por qué desea que mueran?**_

_**Orochimaru- para que me demuestres tu lealtad…**_

…_**ella bajo del árbol poniéndose atrás de las dos personas**_

_**Kaiya- oigan, esperen…**_

_**¿?- ¿ah?...**_

_**¿?- ¿Qué pasa?...**_

_**Kaiya- O.O…ustedes…**_

_**¿?- hmp…kaiya…te dijimos que no te queríamos volver a ver**_

_**Kaiya-…mamá…**_

_**¿?- ya vete…no podrás regresar con nosotros…**_

_**Kaiya- papá**_

_**Mama- no nos llames así…has deshonrado a nuestra familia**_

_**Papá- mira…ya tuviste a tu hijo bastardo**_

_**Kaiya- fueron gemelos…una niña y un niño…la niña tiene ojos y pelo azul…y el niño ojos y pelo verde…**_

_**Mamá- así que su padre tiene pelo azul y ojos verdes…¿no?**_

_**Kaiya- exacto…así es mi violador…**_

_**Papá-otra vez con eso…**_

_**Kaiya-…ustedes…ya no me quieren…**_

_**Mamá- claro que no…**_

_**Papá- nunca querríamos a una hija que no píese en las consecuencias de sus actos…**_

_**Kaiya- …no fue una pregunta…**_

_**¿?- ¿Qué esperas kaiya?**_

_**Papá- ¿Quién es ese señor tan pálido?**_

_**Orochimaru- yo soy Orochimaru…**_

_**Papá- no lo conozco…**_

_**Orochimaru- hmp…yo ayude a su hija…ahora ella es como mi hija…**_

_**Kaiya- …lord Orochimaru…**_

_**Orochimaru- pero todavía falta algo…hazlo…**_

_**Kaiya- como ordene…**_

_**Mamá- de que esta…**_

_**Fin del flas back**_

Mikoto-…

Kaiya- para poder quedarme con Orochimaru tuve que matar a mis padres… todavía tengo esa espada…

Mikoto-…

Kaiya- ellos no me querían…Orochimaru era mu única opción…

Mikoto-…bueno…yo…

Kaiya- lo se…ahora no me veras igual…

Mikoto- no es eso…tu…enserio aprecias a Orochimaru…

Kaiya-…soy consiente de que es la clase de persona que utiliza a otros a su antojo…pero…el me ayudo…cuando ni mis padres…snif…snif…

Mikoto-no llores…ellos se lo merecían…

Kaiya- u.u…n_n dime…¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de Kabuto?

Mikoto- puedo aprender los jutsus fácilmente, pero desperdicio mucha chakra…y termino agotada…

Kaiya-mmm…sabes…yo tampoco usaba la cantidad exacta en mis jutsus n_n…pero hace poco un nuevo aliado me enseño n_n...el puede enseñarte a controlar tu chakra perfectamente n_n

Mikoto-¿enserio?

Kaiya- si n_n…hoy no esta Kabuto así que no tienes que entrenar n_n…

Mikoto- n_n…

…

En Konoha, en el parque

.Shiroko estaba sola en un columpio

Shiroko- mmm

¿?- oye niña…¿Qué haces desperdiciando tu juventud estando sola?

Shiroko- Sakumo…mis padres dijeron que querían estar un tiempo asolas…y que viniera al parque

Sakumo-n_n…por cierto… ¿te gusto besarme el otro día?

Shiroko- hmp…

Sakumo-…vamos con mi padre…el ultimo en llegar tendrá un castigo- diciendo esto salió corriendo-

Shiroko- o.o ESO ES TRAMPA

…

En algún lugar del escondite de Orochimaru

Kaiya- n_n…Mikoto, ¿ves a ese joven?

Mikoto- si…

Kaiya- ve con el y dile que te ayude con tu chakra…

Mikoto-…pero…

Kaiya- n_n ve…

Mikoto-…

¿?- vamos…ve con el n_n…seguro te caerá bien

Mikoto- Riko…hace tiempo que no te veía

Riko- n_n ya sabes…misiones…

Mikoto- ¿Dónde esta Riku?

Riko- el se fue a otra misión con Daichi…pero bueno…enserio ve con el…n_n tiene 15 años y es muy guapo

Mikoto-¬_¬

Riko- vamos…amiga n_n

Kaiya-ve…tienes que aprender de el n_n

Mikoto- U_U…bien…

Mikoto camino hasta donde este joven estaba sentado

Mikoto- ammm…hola…no te conozco pero quiero pedirte un favor…

¿?-…¿Cómo te llamas? -dijo el joven de pelo blanco, sin voltear a verla-…

Mikoto-…Uchiha Mikoto…

¿?- hmp…la niña Uchiha quiere pedirme un favor…

Mikoto- me gustaría que me ayudaras a controlar bien mi chakra…termino muy cansada cuando uso los jutsus de Kabuto…y por favor no me digas así…

¿?-esta bien…-dijo mientras volteaba, dejando ver sus ojos negros- empecemos a entrenar Mikoto…

Mikoto-…¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?- mi nombre es Daisuke…

Mikoto- hola Daisuke n_n

Daisuke- hmp…tu vienes de Konoha ¿verdad?

Mikoto- si n_n…¿y tu de donde eres?

Daisuke- de Kumogakure…

Mikoto- n_n

Daisuke- hmp

…

.con Gai

Sakumo- padre

Gai- hola querido hijo…¿Qué haces con la hija de Kakashi?

Sakumo- ella dijo que no sabe pelear…y sus padres están ocupados asique quería ver si puede entrenar con nosotros

Gai-por mi no hay ningún problema…pero no se si podrá seguirnos el paso

Shiroko- yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa

Gai- ya lo veremos

En Sunagakure

Minato- uff ufff…

Gaara-…cansado?  
>Minato- algo…<p>

Gaara- hmp…

Minato- podemos…uff…descansar…ya aprendí el Jutsu: Clon de Arena

Gaara- lo hacer mal…

Minato- pero lo hago .

Gaara- esta bien…

En casa de Gaara

Karura- n_n Minato…¿estas muy cansado?

Minato- si U_U  
>Karura-n_n te dare un masaje<p>

Minato-no creo que…-no pudo terminar porque Karura ya estaba atrás de el dándole un masaje en los hombros-

Karura- n_n ¿te gusta?

Minato- *u* si…

Karura- me alegra mucho

Matsuri-…¿Qué le paso a la sombría y sádica de mi hija?

Karura- n_n se enamoro

Gaara- hmp…Matsuri…ya vámonos…

Matsuri- si n_n

...ellos se fueron a ejem ejem…su habitación…

Minato-*.*

Karura- apuesto a que Mikoto nunca te trato así

Minato-*.*…¿ah?...u_u no hables de ella

Karura-hmp…yo soy mas hermosa que ella…soy mas afectiva

Minato- Mikoto es perfecta

Karura- para un emo…tu no eres un emo

Minato- pues yo la amo…

Karura- ámame a mi

Minato- nunca…

Karura-…ya vámonos a dormir…

…continuara…


	45. Chapter 45

El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

Al día siguiente, en la mañana

Daisuke- Mikoto…ya estas controlando mejor tu chakra…

Mikoto-n_n arigatou…pero la verdad no se porque no puedo…yo siempre use la cantidad de chakra exacta…

Daisuke- es por que los jutsus de Kabuto son muy complicados…pero se que los dominaras pronto

Mikoto- n_n…

Daisuke- ya entrenamos toda la noche…¿quieres descansar?

Mikoto- claro n_n…pero dime…¿a quien mataste para poder quedarte con Orochimaru?

Daisuke-…no tuve que matar a nadie

Mikoto-…¿entonces que hiciste?

Daisuke-…mi madre era una kunoichi aliada a Orochimaru…pero ella murió cuando nací

_**Flash back**_

_**Orochimaru- Yami…¿estas embarazada?**_

_**Yami- snif snif…lo siento lord Orochimaru…**_

_**Orochimaru- querida…no te preocupes…te apoyare…**_

_**Yami- TTuTT arigatou **_

…_**nueve meses después…**_

_**Orochimaru-…Yami…resiste…**_

_**Yami- no puedo…perdí mucha sangre…lamento no poder seguir con usted…**_

_**Orochimaru- shhh…Yami…**_

_**Yami- onegai…use mi cadáver…dele un buen uso…también eduque a mi hijo como un ninja…el le servirá en mi lugar…**_

_**Orochimaru- ¿estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres para tu hijo?**_

_**Yami- es como yo lo hubiese criado…quiero que el le sirva a usted…**_

_**Orochimaru- como quieras…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Daisuke- entonces desde que nací yo eh estado a su lado... siempre hago lo que el me ordena… …no tuvo que ponerme una prueba…sabe que yo le soy fiel… por que fue la voluntad de mi madre

Mikoto-…¿enserio eso paso?

Daisuke- ¿de que hablas?

Mikoto- no lo se…siempre eh visto a Orochimaru como una maldita serpiente…pero…parece que es comprensivo…tal vez no es tan malo…

Daisuke- lord Orochimaru ah salvado a muchos ninjas…el nos entrena…y son muy pocos con los que llega a experimentar…pero lo hace por nuestro bien…

Mikoto-…tal vez me eh equivocado con el…

Daisuke- si…debes darle una oportunidad

Mikoto- pero el me tiene aquí por la fuerza

Daisuke- lo hace por tu bien…en esa aldea todos te trataban mal…el te quería dar un hogar donde todos te respeten…pero…sabia que no ibas a aceptar…

Mikoto- tal vez tengas razón…

Daisuke- si…

Mikoto- pero dime…¿y tu padre?

Daisuke-lord Orochimaru me dijo…que era un gran ninja…y mi madre, que estaba en una misión…pues…ella se enamoro de el…y bueno…pues…ejemm "eso" paso…pero…de alguna forma terminaron hablando sobre lord Orochimaru…claro, ese ninja no sabia que lord Orochimaru seguía vivo…pero le dijo a mi madre que lord Orochimaru era un ninja malo…y quien sabe cuantos insultos mas…y pues ella se enojo y se fue…

Mikoto-…¿y sigue vivo?

Daisuke- no lo se…pero dime…¿Qué se siente entrenar con Madara Uchiha?

Mikoto-…ah pues es algo…espera…¿Por qué todos saben eso?

Daisuke- la verdad no lo se…creo que un ninja oyó a lord Orochimaru hablar sobre eso…y pues el rumor se corrió

Mikoto- u_u pues…es difícil entrenar con el…pero si logras seguirle el paso aprendes muchas cosas

Daisuke- el te dio el rinnegan ¿verdad?

Mikoto- si n_n

Daisuke- por eso no tienes tanto problema con los jutsus ¿verdad?...nunca eh sabido bien que es lo que hace el sharingan o el rinnegan…

Mikoto- yo podría explicártelo

Daisuke- prefiero que me muestres sus poderes…

Mikoto- esta bien…en nuestro próximo entrenamiento usare mi sharingan…

Daisuke- sera un honor…

Mikoto- n_n

Daisuke-antes de que te marches…quiero decirte que eres mas linda de lo que me han contado…

Mikoto- o/ / /o

…

En casa de Karura-

Karura- mamá…¿Dónde esta Minato?

Matsuri- esta entrenando con tu padre…

Karura-…mmm

Matsuri- ¿Qué te pasa?  
>Karura- ¿soy linda?<p>

Matsuri- eres hermosa querida, y no lo digo por que sea tu madre…

Karura-…pues quiero ser aun mas hermosa

Matsuri- no creo que sea posible n_n

Karura- quiero que Minato vea que soy hermosa…¿me prestas tu maquillaje?

Matsuri- tienes doce años…no quiero que te maquilles…

Karura- : (

Matsuri- suéltate el pelo y usa otra ropa…

Karura-soltarme el pelo… n_n

..con Gaara

Gaara- felicidades…ya puedes hacer un clon de arena

Minato- jejeje n_n

Gaara- ahora dime…¿Por qué aceptaste ser novio de mi hija?

Minato- ¿ah?  
>Gaara- yo creía que querías a Mikoto<p>

Minato-…no hable de ella por favor…

Gaara- ¿estas con mi hija para poder olvidar a Mikoto?...¿o por que te amenazo?

Minato-…

Gaara- no importa…me alegra tener a un yerno como tu…aunque se que no durara mucho…

Minato-…a mi me honra tener un suegro como usted

Gaara- hmp…vámonos ya

Minato- claro n_n

En Konoha-ichiraku ramen-

Ayame- Kakashi…

Kakashi- dime…

Ayame- ¿Qué harías si tu hija tuviera un pretendiente? n_n

Kakashi- ¿ah?...que tontería…ella tiene 4 años…

Ayame- n_n ¿y cuando crezca?

Kakashi-…no lo se…no puedo evitar que tenga novio…pero me asegurare que sea un buen hombre

Ayame- n_n…¿y como tomarías la primera cita de tu hija?

Kakashi- U_U todavía faltan como 10 años para eso…

Ayame- n_n ¿y si ella estuviera en una cita ahora?

Kakashi- O.O ¿de que hablas?

Ayame- veras…

_**Flash back**_

_**Shiroko- mama…**_

_**Ayame- dime n_n**_

_**Shiroko- ¿puedo ir al cine con Sakumo…**_

_**Ayame- n_n ¿van a ir solos?**_

_**Shiroko- el tío Gai nos llevara y nos recogerá…pero estaremos solos…**_

_**Ayame- n_n ¿sera una cita?**_

_**Shiroko- …creo…**_

_**Ayame- ¿y el te lo pidió?**_

_**Shiroko-…si**_

_**Ayame- ¿Cuándo?**_

_**Shiroko- veras…**_

_**Flash back**_

_**Shiroko- uff…uff**_

_**Sakumo- ja…ya no puedes seguir**_

_**Gai- no te burles…para ser la primera vez que entrena con nosotros es sorprendente cuanto soporto…**_

_**Shiroko- todavía…puedo…seguir**_

_**Gai- seguiremos después…**_

_**Sakumo- siento que te hayas cansado tanto…para compensarlo…mañana iras al cine conmigo**_

_**Shiroko-…**_

_**Sakumo- si…papá nos llevara…¿verdad papá?**_

_**Gai- pues… si…claro…jejeje**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_**Shiroko- y eso pasó…**_

_**Ayame- n_n claro que puedes ir querida **_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ayame- n_n y eso pasó

Kakashi- o.o

Ayame- tu y Gai serán consuegros

Kakashi- U_U

.de nuevo en casa de Karura.

Gaara- tadaima

Minato- tadaima n_n

Karura- okaerinasai papá…Minato

Gaara- Karura…

Minato- ¿Qué hiciste Karura?

Karura- n_n ¿no te gusta mi corte de pelo?

Minato- tu…

Karura-n_n

Gaara- U_U'

Minato- ¿por que te cortaste el pelo como Mikoto?

Karura- hmp… no es como el pelo de Mikoto…mi pelo es 5cm mas largo que el de ella n_n

Minato-…con su permiso me voy a dormir

Matsuri- ¿a…dormir?

Minato- entrene mucho con Gaara san…estoy cansado…

Karura-…

…en la habitación de Minato (la de huéspedes)

Minato-…¿pero que hiso?... ahora pensare mas en Mikoto…

TOC TOC TOC

Minato- U_U pasa…

Karura- Minato…¿acoso estas molesto?

Minato- tu querías que olvidara a Mikoto…si de por si eso es imposible

Karura- creía que el pelo fue una razón para que te enamoraras de ella

Minato- ¿pero que dices?...nadie se enamora por el pelo…

Karura- lo siento…estoy desesperada por que me ames…que haría lo que fuera…si quieres, podría transfórmame en Mikoto…

Minato- lo empeorarías…pero gracias por intentar

Karura- lo siento…

…

Con Mikoto

Kaiya- dime Mikoto…¿te gusto entrenar con Daisuke?

Mikoto- si…ya estoy mejorando

Kaiya- n_n

Riko- y dime…verdad que es lindo n_n

Mikoto- yo…no lo eh notado…

Riko- pero si es tan lindo…

Mikoto-…

Kaiya-estaba pasando por ahí…y vi cuando estaban descansado…¿de que hablaban?

Mikoto-…de lo que hiso para estar con Orochimaru…

Kaiya- ah si…desde que el nacio ah estado con el…

Mikoto- y Orochimaru quiso ayudar a su madre…

Kaiya- lo se…

Mikoto-…creo que no es tan mala persona

Kaiya- n_n

¿?- me alegra oir eso

Kaiya- lord Orochimaru…

Mikoto-…escucha serpiente…eh oído diferentes puntos de vista…sobre ti…y creo…que te dare una oportunidad...

Orochimaru- ¿quieres decir?

Mikoto- yo Mikoto Uchiha…estoy llegando a pensar que no eres tan malo…creo que mereces un poco de lealtad de mi parte…aun después de como me amenazaste y secuestraste y todo eso…

Orochimaru- eso me hace sentir feliz…pequeña…eres adorable y linda

Mikoto-…me han dicho que soy linda, la verdad eso me molesta…pero…cuando tu lo dices no me molesta…

Orochimaru- ¿enserio?

Mikoto- si…cuando tu lo dices…me asusta…la verdad me hace pensar en ti como un travesti pedófilo…

Orochimaru- ¿ahora crees que soy un pedófilo?

Mikoto- pues si…además…hiciste un gran escandalo con el cuerpo de mi padre…

Orochimaru- ¬_¬


	46. Chapter 46

El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio…es de Masashi Kishimoto

Ese día, en ichiraku ramen

Ayame- n_n cálmate Kakashi…

Kakashi- mi hija de cuatro años esta en una cita con un niño de seis años…quien sabe que cosas le puede hacer a mi pequeña

Ayame- u.u ¿Qué tanto le puede hacer?...tiene seis años…además, ya casi llega

Kakashi-…

Ayame- mira…ahí viene…

Shiroko- hola mamá n_n hola papá n_n

Kakashi- haber niña, como es que fuiste a una cita sin mi permiso

Shiroko-…no lo veas como una cita…simplemente somos dos amigos de menos de diez años que fueron a ver una película n_n

Kakashi- ¿y donde esta Sakumo?

Shiroko- el tío Gai dijo por seguridad no debería acercarse a ti…

Kakashi- u_u

-al día siguiente

En la habitación de Mikoto

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- pasa

¿?- hola…hace tiempo no te veo

Mikoto- ¿Qué pasa Daichi?

Daichi-…oí que cambiaste de opinión sobre lord Orochimaru…

Mikoto- un poco…

Daichi-…¿por qué?

Mikoto-…todos estos ninjas…confían en el…el los ayudo…creo que no es tan malo…¿te molesta que ahora piense diferente?

Daichi- claro que no…es solo que creí que era difícil que cambiaras de parecer…

Mikoto- lo es...muy pocos me han hecho cambiar…

Daichi-…hablas de Minato

Mikoto-…

Daichi- vamos…tienes que olvídalo

Mikoto-lo se

Daichi- el esta felizmente con Karura en Sunagakure

Mikoto-…

Daichi- deberías tratar de ser feliz…

Mikoto-…

Daichi- tal vez Daisuke te pueda ayudar en eso también…

Mikoto- aquí todos los ninjas son muy chismosos u_u

Daichi- hmp

Mikoto- dime…¿Qué hiciste para estar con Orochimaru?

Daichi- la mayoría de los ninjas de nuestra edad han estado siempre al servicio de lord Orochimaru…

Mikoto-…entonces tus padres le sirven a lord Orochimaru…

Daichi- le servían…

Mikoto-lo siento

Daichi- lord Orochimaru me dijo que ellos murieron en una pelea…no quiere hablarme sobre eso

Mikoto-…

Daichi-…bueno…tengo que ir con lord Orochimaru para darle el informe de la misión

Mikoto-…yo tengo que ir a entrenar con Kabuto u_u

Daichi- suerte n_n

…

En sunagakure

Karura- Minato…tenemos que hablar

Minato- no puedo ahora…tu padre me esta esperando

Karura- no me importa…

Minato- yo no seria capaz de dejar al kazekage esperándome…

Karura- yo lo arreglare si se llega a enojar

Minato- no…tengo que ir a entrenar con el

Karura-…

..Con Kabuto

Mikoto- hey… ya estoy aquí

Kabuto- ah si…escucha…ya no te entrenare

Mikoto-¿ah?

Kabuto- ya copiaste los jutsus…solo tienes que usar la cantidad exacta de chakra…y ya no me necesitas para eso…

Mikoto- esta bien…

Kabuto- ahora…vete

Mikoto- claro…quieres tiempo asolas con Orochimaru n_n¿ ¿verdad?

Kabuto-¬_¬

Mikoto- n_n

Orochimaru- Kabuto…ven…ahora

Mikoto-…n_n

..en otro lado del escondite de Orochimaru

Kaiya-…hija…

Riko- ¿Qué pasa?

Kaiya-…a ti te gusta Daichi?

Riko- mamá u/ / /u

Kaiya- n_n

Riku- mamá…si ya sabes la respuesta no tienes que preguntarle…

Riko- -/ / /-

¿?- Riko…¿es eso cierto?

Riko- O_O…Mikoto…me espantaste…creí que eras Daichi

Mikoto-…mi voz no es tan grave…

Riko- n_n

Mikoto- mira…ahí viene daichi…

Riko- o.o ¿Dónde? –Dijo mientras volteaba para todos lados-

Mikoto- n_n no era cierto…

Riko- u_u'

Kaiya- mi hija esta enamorada n_n

Riko- yo…U_U…no estoy enamorada…Daichi es el líder de nuestro equipo u.u

Riku- ¬_¬ ¿y eso que?

Riko- ¬_¬

Mikoto- bueno…voy con Daisuke…

Kaiya- n_n hay otra que también esta enamorada n_n

Mikoto- O.O ¬_¬ claro que no…

Riko- a ella le gusta Minato…

Riko- aunque el este con esa Karura

Mikoto- cállense…

…

En Sunagakure

Karura- mamá…no lo entiendo…no se que hacer para gustarle a Minato…¿será porque no tengo cejas?

Matsuri- hija…no creo que sea eso…

Karura- ¿entonces?

Matsuri- bueno…tal vez el sigue enamorado de Mikoto…tienes que hacer que se olvide de ella

Karura- eso es…un genjutsu y listo

Matsuri-no…eso no esta bien…tienes que enamorarlo…

Karura- ya me corte el pelo

Matsuri-U_U no lo entiendes…bueno…¿Por qué el se enamoro de Mikoto?

Karura- no lo se…no es que tengan mucho en común…

Matsuri- bueno, no te digo que hagas lo mismo que Mikoto…tienes que ser tu misma…pero trata de interesarte en lo que a el le gusta…

Karura-…

Matsuri-déjalo comer ramen…aprende a cocinarlo…y comerlo con el

Karura- si…fue un error decirle que no comiera ramen…el comía siempre con Mikoto…

Matsuri- n_n

..en la habitación de Mikoto..

Mikoto estaba acostada…

Mikoto- u.u Hebi chan…dime…¿esta bien darle una oportunidad a esa maldita serpiente?...

Hebi- ssss

Mikoto-…el a ayudado a otros ninjas…

Hebi- sssssssss

Mikoto- lo que paso con mi padre no fue culpa de la serpiente…mi padre quería estar con el…

Hebi- sssssss

Mikoto- aaahhhh…ya no quiero pensar…

Hebi-sssssssssss

Mikoto- ¬_¬…es verdad…me estoy pareciendo a Minato U_U

Hebi-sssssssssssssssss

Mikoto-…Minato no piensa mucho…

Hebi-sssss

Mikoto- es verdad…aun así lo amo…snif snif…TT_TT

Hebi- sssss

Mikoto- snif…snif…si, mejor me dormiré…

Hebi-u.u' ssss

_**Sueño de Mikoto**_

_**-se ve a una Mikoto de 10 años acostada en su cama**_

_**Mikoto- otousama**_

_**Sasuke- ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Mikoto- ¿es verdad que le dislocaste los brazos a un ninja de la aldea del sonido cuando eras niño?**_

_**Sasuke- si…**_

_**Mikoto- ¿por que?  
>Sasuke- bueno…ese ninja era subordinado de Orochimaru…además…el había lastimado a tu madre…estaba enojado…¿Cómo sabes eso?<strong>_

_**Mikoto- el tío Naruto me conto…ese ninja se llamaba Zaku… ¿verdad?**_

_**Sasuke- si…**_

_**Mikoto- ¿y que paso con el?**_

_**Sasuke- bueno…el y su compañera…fueron asesinados por Orochimaru**_

_**Mikoto- pero si ellos eran sus subordinados**_

_**Sasuke- esa serpiente los uso para poder revivir a los Hokages…**_

_**Mikoto- ah si…cuando peleo contra el 3° Hokage…**_

_**Sasuke-si…se necesita un cuerpo para revivir a una persona…**_

_**Mikoto- entonces el solo usaba a los ninjas**_

_**Sasuke-si…a el no le importa nadie que no sea el…si hubiese sido necesario, habría matado el mismo a Kabuto…**_

_**Mikoto- ¿entonces por qué los ninjas hacían todo por el?**_

_**Sasuke- el les ofrecía poder...los engañaba…los hacia sentir importantes…y luego los usaba a su antojo…experimentaba con ellos…**_

_**Mikoto-…esos ninjas…pobres...no debieron confiar en el…**_

_**Sasuke-…**_

_**Mikoto-…tu tampoco…**_

_**Sasuke- lo se…pero estaba cegado por el odio…y…**_

_**Mikoto- no tienes que contarme n-n**_

_**Sasuke- bueno…ya duérmete**_

_**Fin del sueño de Mikoto**_

Mikoto-O.O…es verdad…Hebi chan…casi caigo en los engaños de orochimaru…

Hebi- sssss

Mikoto-los padres de Daichi…tal vez…Orochimaru…

Hebi- ssssss

Mikoto- tengo que decirle a Daichi…

Hebi-sssss

Mikoto- ¿Qué no estoy segura de que eso fue lo que paso?...esa serpiente seguro que uso a sus padres…y por eso no quiere hablar sobre eso…

Hebi-ssssss

Mikoto- es una posibilidad…Daichi tiene derecho a saberlo…y tal vez lo mismo paso con la madre de Daisuke

Hebi-sssss

Mikoto-…pero…si les digo eso…seria un gran golpe…saber que tus padres murieron así…

Hebi- sssss

Mikoto- pero ellos han vivido en una mentira

Hebi-sssss

Mikoto-…y no saben vivir de otra forma…mejor no se los digo…además…tal vez no este en lo cierto…

Hebi-sssss

…

Con Orochimaru

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru…los otros ninjas están hacienda cambiar de opinión a Mikoto sobre usted

Orochimaru- lo se…y ni siquiera tuve que ordenárselos… ellos enserio creen que solo los cuido…

Kabuto- y Mikoto pronto lo creerá también

TOC TOC TOC  
>Kabuto-…pase<p>

Mikoto- hey…serpiente…tengo que preguntarte algo

Orochimaru-…

Mikoto- ¿Qué le hiciste a los padres de Daichi?...¿y a la madre de Daisuke?  
>Kabuto- ¿de que hablas?…los padres de daichi murieron en una pelea y la madre de Daisuke murió en su parto<p>

Mikoto- no lo creo…

Kabuto- es lo que paso…no puedes culpar a lord Orochimaru…el solo los cuidaba

Mikoto- serpiente…dime la verdad…

Orochimaru- esa es la verdad…

Mikoto- no le diré a nadie…lo prometo…solo quiero saber…

Kabuto- ¿estas sorda o eres tarada?...

Orochimaru- Kabuto…no seas grosero…esta bien Mikoto…la verdad…use a los padres de Daichi para experimentar…y la madre de Daisuke…bueno…me traiciono teniendo…intimidad con ese ninja…pero…me convenció de dejar que su hijo viviera…su parto fue rápido…no perdió tanta sangre…hasta que yo la mate

Mikoto-…solo eso quería saber…ahora los dejare solos para que continúen con su…intimidad…

Oro/Kabu-¬_¬'

…continuara…


	47. Chapter 47

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto

Ese día, en otro lugar del escondite de Orochimaru

Mikoto-…Riko…

Riko- dime…

Mikoto-…¿tu que piensas de Orochimaru?  
>Riko- lo admiro y lo aprecio…daría mi vida por el…gracias a el mi hermano y yo estamos vivos y tenemos un hogar<p>

Mikoto-…mi padre me decía que a esa serpiente no le importaba nadie…

Riko- estoy consiente de ello

Mikoto- ¿ah?

Riko- y soy de los pocos que piensan claramente…estoy consciente de que…puede ser…que a el yo no le importe…pero no me importa n_n gracias a el tengo un motivo para vivir…pelear es lo único que se hacer igual que mi hermano…

Mikoto- no han pensado en irse?...podrían refugiarse en una aldea y pelear para ellos…

Riko-…no queremos…mi madre tiene miedo de alejarse…además…ella esta en deuda con el…puede que solo nos este usando pero…el la ayudo cuando nadie la quiso…

Mikoto- esta bien…ya no pensare en eso…

Riko- n_n dale una oportunidad- dijo mientras se alejaba-

Mikoto- U_U casi lo hago…

¿?- ¿casi haces que?

Mikoto- O_O Daisuke

Daisuke- hola

Mikoto- hola…

Daisuke- ¿quieres entrenar?...ya casi controlas esos jutsus

Mikoto-…claro n_n

…

En Sunagakure

Karura- Minato n_n

Minato- Karura…estoy entrenando con tu padre…estoy aprendiendo el jutsu Llovizna de Arena…¿Qué quieres?

Karura- quiero invitarte a comer ramen

Minato- O.O…Gaara san…¿puedo ir?

Gaara- claro…necesitas descansar…yo ir con Matsuri…

Karura- diviértanse n_n

Gaara- U_U

…

En algún lugar de Konoha

Naruto-…Sasuke…

Sasuke-…

Naruto- Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Naruto-¬_¬…U_U estoy teniendo sexo con Sakura

Sasuke-…disculpa…¿Qué decías?

Naruto- -_-'… Sasuke, se lo que sientes…

Sasuke- no lo creo…

Naruto- ¬_¬ debe ser muy parecido a lo que yo sentí cuando te fuiste…pero no te preocupes…tu dijiste que ella volvería

Sasuke-pero se esta tardando…la verdad no se por qué ella quiere estar con el…

Naruto- no te preocupes…ella no dejara que le hagan nada…sabe cuidarse…pero debes de entrenar

Sasuke- ¿ah?

Naruto-te has estado descuidado como ninja…debes entrenar mas…y así sera mas fácil vencer a Orochimaru…por que sabes que tarde o temprano pelearemos con el

Sasuke- es verdad…¿quieres entrenar conmigo?

Naruto- claro

Sasuke- vamos al bosque

…

Con Mikoto

Mikoto- n_n ya lo logre…hago los jutsus sin desperdiciar chakra n_n

Daisuke- omedeto

Mikoto- arigatou

Daisuke-Mikoto…vamos a descansar…

Mikoto- claro n_n

Daisuke-…escuche que estas enamorada

Mikoto-U_U'

Daisuke- ¿es verdad?

Mikoto-…algo así

Daisuke-¿ah?

Mikoto-…Minato Uzumaki…salíamos a escondidas…solo dos meses…pero no estuvimos juntos mucho de ese tiempo…pero nos conocemos desde pequeños…

Daisuke-…

Mikoto- pero ahora esta con Karura…la hija del Kazekage

Daisuke-…deberías…tratar de hacer lo mismo

Mikoto-…

Daisuke-…si ese Minato es tan tarado como para olvidarse de ti…olvídate de el…

Mikoto- lo eh intentado

Daisuke-…podrias salir conmigo…

Mikoto-o/ / /o

Daisuke-…

Mikoto-yo…tu eres mas grande que yo…

Daisuke- por 3 años…

Mikoto-…no te conozco lo suficiente…

Daisuke-…en tres años te preguntare lo mismo…entonces tendreas 15 y ya nos conoceremos mejor

Mikoto-…estare tanto tiempo con Orochimaru?

Daisuke- el no te dejara irte…

Mikoto-…

Kabuto- hey Mikoto…lord Orochimaru quiere verte

Mikoto- claro ya voy

…

En el hospital de Konoha

Ino- Sakura…

Sakura-…

Ino- ya basta…

Sakura-¿de que hablas?

Ino- U_U…no eres de gran ayuda así…

Sakura-lo siento

Ino- mejor vete

Sakura-pero

Ino- enserio…ve con Sei…el quiere ser ninja medico…pero yo no tengo tiempo para enseñarle…ve y enséñale tu

Sakura-esta bien…¿Dónde esta?

Ino- en la florería

…

En la florería de Konoha

Sei-…

Shizune- hermano…

Sei-¿Qué pasa?

Shizune-¿estas bien?

Sei- si…es solo que extraño a mi equipo

Shizune- pero te gusta estar con Cho n_n

Sei- si u/ / /u

Shizune- hey…mira…¿Qué no es Sakura san?

Sei-si…

Sakura- hola chicos n_n

Sei-…¿vino a comprar flores?

Sakura- no…tu madre me dijo que viniera a entrenarte…asique vamos al bosque

Sei- pero

Shizune- vamos ve con la tia Sakura n_n

Sei- esta bien…

…

Con Mikoto…

Mikoto- ¿querias verme serpiente?

Orochimaru- hmp…escucha…ya que tu me eres irrespetuosa conmigo…te propongo un trato

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru- cuando estes con cualquier otra persona…fingirás que me respetas…

Mikoto- ¿y si no lo hago?

Orochimaru-…ya hiciste amigos aquí ¿verdad?

Mikoto-…yo no tengo amigos

Orochimaru-…bueno…puedo matarlos…

Mikoto-…Ò_Ó

Orochimaru- pero si lo haces…cuando cumplas 15 años te dejare ir a tu aldea…

Mikoto-…¿enserio?

Orochimaru- pero solo por ese día…y tendrás que fingir que me respetas y que quieres seguir conmigo

Mikoto-…un solo día?

Orochimaru- ¿Qué mas quieres?  
>Mikoto- volver y quedarme con mi familia<p>

Orochimaru- esos aldeanos no te aceptaran…si antes de esto no te querían…

Mikoto- basta…

Orochimaru-hmp…¿aceptas?

Mikoto- no puedo tener nada mejor…pero podría matarte…

Orochimaru-…

Mikoto- pero no lo hare…aquí estoy aprendiendo jutsus increíbles…así que acepto…en mi quinceavo cumpleaños iré con Minato…

Orochimaru-je je je…

…

-en Sunagakure

Karura- n_n dime querido…¿te gusta este ramen?

Minato- si…no se compara con el ramen de ichiraku…pero si…sabe bien

Karura- n_n yo podría aprender a cocinarlo…y lo hare para ti…

Minato- n_n eso seria genial arigatou

Karura- así pasaríamos mas tiempo juntos

Minato- pero…tu antes no querias que comiera ramen…

Karura- lo que pasa es que…bueno…el ramen es delicioso n_n

Minato- n_n pues es verdad es delicioso

Karura- n_n

-en Konoha, cerca del bosque

Sakura- ¿siempre has querido ser un ninja medico?

Sei- si…en especial después de saber quienes eran mis compañeros de equipo…

Sakura- ja…

¿?- hey…¿Qué hacen aquí?

Sakura- hijo…venia a entrenar con Sei…

Fugaku-¿entrenar?

Sei- como ninja medico…

Fugaku- ¿puedo ir con ustedes?  
>Sakura- no crei que te interesara la medicina<p>

Fugaku- claro que me interesa…quiero ser ninja medico

Sakura- n_n

Sei-…

Fugaku-pero no le digas a otousama…

Sakura-mmmm…esta bien

…

-en la habitación de Mikoto

Mikoto- Hebi chan…

Hebi-sssss

Mikoto- ¿Qué crees? Cuando tenga 15 años ire a ve a Minato n_n

Hebi-sssssssssss

Mikoto-ah si…también a mi familia…

Hebi- sss

Mikoto-…no se si Minato va a seguir queriéndome…aunque sea como amiga…

Hebi-sssss

Mikoto- ah…y Daisuke…quiere que salga con el…

Hebi-ssssssss

Mikoto-…mi respuesta se la dare cuando cumpla 15…

Hebi-ssssssssss

Mikoto-ah porque los "15 años" son importantes en algunas culturas n_n

Hebi-sssssssss

Mikoto-no lo se…es raro que yo diga esto pero…Daisuke es lindo…

Daisuke-¿entonces soy lindo?

Mikoto-O_O…-_- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Daisuke-perdón por no tocar…pero la puerta estaba abierta…y quería ver si estabas hablando sola…

Mikoto- pues no…estoy hablando con Hebi chan

Daisuke- una serpiente n_n…hola Hebi chan –dijo mientras la acariciaba-

Mikoto-…¿a ti no te dan miedo las serpientes?

Daisuke-no…amenos que me mordiera

Mikoto- Hebi chan no te va a morder a menos que yo se lo ordene…

Daisuke- n_n

Mikoto- Hebi chan…el es Daisuke

Hebi-sssssssssss

Mikoto- cállate…no es cierto…

Hebi- ssssssssss

Mikoto-si...se parece un poco…-dijo mientras observaba a Daisuke-

Daisuke-O.o…¿entiendes lo que dicen los animales?

Mikoto-solo las serpientes…

Daisuke-¿Por qué?

Mikoto-no lo se…desde que puedo invocar a Manda

Daisuke-…tu sabes que Manda tiene un hijo…especie de clon genetico

Mikoto- ¿ah?

Daisuke- Manda 2.0…y según Kabuto es más fuerte y fuerte que Manda…

Mikoto-yo vencería a esa serpiente con Manda…

Daisuke- no lo dudo…

Mikoto- n_n

…**continuara…**


	48. Chapter 48

El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

Al día siguiente, con Minato

Minato-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH O.O

Karura- Ohayo gozaimasu

Minato- O.O Karura…¿Qué haces aquí?

Karura-mis padres no están…y quería ver cuando despertaras…no sabia que dormías sin camisa

Minato-…

Karura- y eso que las noches son muy frías aquí…si me dejaras dormir aquí…podría darte mi calor…

Minato- no es necesario…

Karura-…es algo que Mikoto no podría darte…su piel es demasiado fría

Minato- ¿Cómo quieres que la olvide si siempre la estas mencionando?

Karura-…no es posible que la olvides…así que la superaras…

Minato-…no puedo

Karura- yo te ayudare n_n...

Minato-…

Karura- su piel helada no te dejaría dormir bien

Minato-…su piel me gusta…es muy linda

Karura- claro que no…se pueden ver sus venas…

Minato- es por que es muy blanca

Karura- ¿entonces te gusta por que es muy blanca?... ¿todavía tienes esa creencia?

Minato-…¿de que hablas?

Karura-…¿no sabes nada?…antes querían tener la cara lo mas blanca posible…o algo así…por eso las geishas se pintan así

Minato-…¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

Karura-te gusta Mikoto por su piel…transparente

Minato-no

Karura-…bueno…vamos a desayunar n_n te prepare ramen

Minato- TTuTT

...

-en la habitación de Mikoto

Mikoto estaba plácidamente dormida cuando…

TOC TOC TOC

Mikoto-…u.u...Pasa…-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados-

¿?- hola Mikoto…vengo a darte una misión

Mikoto-…oh…¿Quién eres?

¿?- -_- abre los ojos

Mikoto-…Orochimaru…

Orochimaru- lord Orochimaru para ti

Mikoto- no es necesario…no hay nadie mas aquí

Toc toc toc

¿?- lord Orochimaru…¿me buscaba?

Orochimaru- si…pasa…ustedes dos irán a una misión

Mikoto-…¿Qué clase de misión…lord Orochimaru?

¿?- ya lo respetas…

Mikoto- claro que lo respeto Daisuke…gracias a el tengo un hogar donde no me odian por lo que hiso mi padre…

Orochimaru- me alegra oír eso…ustedes dos irán a la aldea oculta de la niebla…tardaran 5 días en llegar al puerto para irse al país del agua…tardaran 3 días en llegar…luego caminaran dos días mas hasta la aldea de la niebla… …no se quedaran ahí mas de dos días

Daisuke- tardaremos mucho…

Mikoto-llegaremos en 7 días…-dijo cruzándose de brazos-

Orochimaru-…no…ustedes tienen que dormir y comer bien…ya marque los lugares donde dormirán en un mapa…se los daré cuando se vallan

Mikoto-hmp…como quiera…¿y que haremos ahí?

Orochimaru- tendrán que traer a unos ninjas…ellos no saben llegar aquí…además ustedes los protegerán…aunque ellos pueden defenderse muy fácilmente…no queremos que desperdicien chakra en torpes ninjas…hoy se irán…así que preparen sus cosas

Daisuke- como ordene…-dijo mientras daba una reverencia y se retiraba-

Orochimaru- Mikoto…cámbiate de ropa…

Mikoto-…no tengo otra ropa u_u

Orochimaru- ten…-dijo mientras le lanzaba un conjunto de ropa-

Mikoto-…¿donde conseguiste esto?

Orochimaru- le ordene a un ninja que lo tomara de tu antigua habitación…y te llevaras a Kusanagi

Mikoto-hmp…

Orochimaru- ah…y quiero que lleves a los seis caminos del dolor

Mikoto- ¿Por qué?

Orochimaru- para que los uses en una misión real…los piercings los puse en sus abdómenes…para que no los veas…

Mikoto-…serpiente…

…

-la casa de los Uchiha

Los tres estaban sentados desayunando cuando…

Toc toc toc

Fugaku- yo iré…

Sakura- ¿Quién podrá ser?

Sasuke-no lo se…

Fugaku-hola…¿Qué haces aquí?

¿?- mi madre me dijo que vinera…se que es muy temprano pero…

Fugaku- no importa…estamos desayunando…pasa

Sakura- ¿Quién es?

¿?- Sakura sama…

Sakura-…u.u dime tía Sakura

¿?- tía Sakura…mi madre me dijo que viniera con usted para entrenar desde temprano

Sakura-hoy tampoco trabajare u_u –dijo resignada-

Sasuke- eso es algo bueno Sakura…así te distraerás un poco…Sei…ven a desayunar con nosotros…

Sei-ammm…arigatou pero…yo ya desayune

Sakura- almenos siéntate…

Sei-claro

Sasuke-no sabia que querías ser ninja medico

Sei-pues si…además…todo equipo debería tener un ninja medico…en mi nuevo equipo Kouki era el medico…y en mi otro equipo Minato era muy desesperado para eso y Mikoto…ella hubiera podido pero…no quería

Sakura-…solo pude enseñarle lo básico…

Sei- si…y eso le fue de mucha ayuda…en especial con Minato

Sasuke-…

Fugaku- no menciones a Mikoto –dijo en un susurro-

Sei- lo siento…

…

-con el Hokage

Naruto- Kiba…

Kiba- lo siento Naruto...no podemos olerla… su olor ya casi desaparece…pero llega un punto donde ya no esta…

Naruto-no lo entiendo

Kiba- seguro se alejaron…desparecieron…

Naruto-…

Kiba- todas las aldeas deben estar alerta…

Naruto-…Orochimaru…pero…es que…

¿?- ese maldito no es una serpiente, es una cucaracha…no muere…

Naruto- podríamos vencerlo…pero no se cuantos aliados tenga…Shikamaru

Shikamaru- yo tampoco lose…de echo no se quien podría haberlo…-se detuvo mientras ponía una cara sorprendida de "tengo una idea"-…

Naruto- que pasa

Shikamaru- Itachi lo sello en el Susano…

Naruto- entonces Itachi esta vivo

Shikamaru- no lo se…y en todo caso el no tendría razones para liberarlo

¿?- no necesariamente tuvo que ser el…

Naruto- Biwako…

Biwako- cualquiera con sharingan que pueda alcanzar el tercer nivel del Susano puede tener la espada Totsuka…donde Orochimaru esta sellado…creo…

Naruto-…pero…Itachi esta muerto…el es el único que a podido hacer eso

Biwako- y que tal Sasuke Uchiha…Kakashi Hatake…Fugaku o Mikoto

Shikamaru- Fugaku y Mikoto son muy pequeños…no tienen el Susano

Kiba- Sasuke y Kakashi-san no han alcanzado el tercer nivel

Biwako-…pudieron revivir a Itachi…

Naruto-entonces…Kabuto revivió a Itachi

Shikamaru- no es bueno sacar conclusiones así…

Naruto- Kiba…ve por Sasuke

Kiba- claro Naruto

…

-en algún bosque cerca del escondite de Orochimaru

Daisuke- Mikoto…te ves linda con esa ropa

Mikoto- ¬_¬ -ella usaba una camisa azul como la de su padre pero ajustada y unos shorts blancos que cubrían la mitad de su muslo-

Daisuke- bien... ammmm

Mikoto-…

Daisuke- …¿estas incomoda?

Mikoto-si…

Daisuke- ¿es por mi culpa?

Mikoto- ¿ah?

Daisuke- ¿estas incomoda por mi?

Mikoto-…¿yo dije que estaba incomoda?

Daisuke- si…

Mikoto- -_- _(¿enserio lo dije en voz alta?)_ …tu no tienes nada que ver…es que…no me acostumbro a esta ropa

Daisuke- n_n ¿entonces por qué la tienes?...por que es tuya… la blusa tiene el símbolo Uchiha…

Mikoto-es que… mi madre creyó que así estaría mas cómoda…

Daisuke-por mi no te preocupes…por mas difícil que sea para mi…no veré tus piernas…

Mikoto- o.o

Daisuke- ni tu cuerpo…

Mikoto- ¬_¬…_(¿acaso todos los chicos de 15 años son así de pervertidos?)_

Daisuke-…pero dime…¿Qué se siente usar a los seis caminos del dolor?

Mikoto-…es raro…es increíble la visión que tengo…ellos son como una parte de mi…pero…debido a esos cuerpos…no los puedo considerar así…son tan diferentes a mi…y me traen recuerdos…aunque nunca conocí a ninguno…

…

-en la policía de Konoha

Sasuke- Suigetsu…no amenaces a Karin con tu espada

Suigetsu-… ella empezó…

Sasuke- Suigetsu…

Suigetsu-grrrr…esta bien…

Sasuke- discúlpate con Karin…

Suigetsu-…lo siento…

Karin- no importa…

Sasuke-¿ah?...Karin… ¿estas bien?

Karin- claro Sasuke kun n_n

Sasuke-…

Yugo-…¿estas enferma?

Karin- n_n no

Un ninja apareció en una nube de humo

Kiba- Sasuke…

Sasuke-…¿Qué pasa?...

Kiba- Naru…lord Hokage requiere tu presencia…

Sasuke- esta bien…vamos…

Los dos ninjas desaparecieron en una nube de humo

Suigetsu-…ire por yogurt…

Yugo-…Karin…¿Qué te pasa…?

Karin- nada…ya me voy…

…

-con el Hokage

Sasuke- Naru…lord Hokage ¿Qué sucede?

Naruto- es posible…que…hayan revivido a Itachi

Sasuke-…¿Por qué lo dicen?

Shikamaru-piénsalo bien…el es el único que ah alcanzado el tercer nivel del Susano…y Orochimaru estaba sellado en la espada de Totsuka…

Sasuke- entiendo

Shikamaru- no es seguro…pero es posible…

Sasuke- lo entiendo…

Naruto-…Sasuke…esto puede ser difícil para ti…pero…

Sasuke-…

Shikamaru-…si el esta vivo…ninguno de nosotros podría derrotarlo…y tu…tienes el sharingan…

Sasuke- entiendo…si el es malo y quiere atacarnos…o algo así…yo tendría que matarlo…

Naruto- no necesariamente…podrías…

Sasuke- Naruto…no es necesario…yo se lo que tengo que hacer…

Naruto-…

…

En el bosque de Konoha

Sakura- Sei…aprendes rápido…

Sei- n_n…hoy no va a venir Fugaku?

Sakura- esta con su equipo…

Sei-…ah…

Sakura- escucha…quiero que puedas invocar a Katsuyu

Sei- ¿enserio? TTuTT

Sakura- si n_n

Sei- n_n ¿Qué tengo que hacer…

Sakura- firmaras con tu sangre…

Sei- claro…¿Dónde?  
>Sakura- aquí…<p>

¿?- Sakura…

Sakura- ¿ah?...hmp…¿Qué quieres?

¿?- podríamos hablar en privado…

Sakura- claro…Sei…solo pon tu sangre…

Sei-claro

Sakura-…ahora ya puedes irte…

Sei- si…arigatou Sakura sama…

Sakura-¬_¬

Sei- tia Sakura n_n

Sei desapareció en una nube de humo

Sakura-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Karin- fui al hospital…Ino me dijo que seguro estabas aquí entrenando con Sei…

Sakura-…fuiste al hospital…entonces…¿estas enferma?

Karin-yo…estoy embarazada

…**continuara…**


	49. Chapter 49

El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

Karin- estoy embarazada

Sakura-…o_O

Karin-…¿te sorprende?  
>Sakura- algo…pero porque me lo dijiste a mi?<p>

Karin-bueno…después de lo de Sasuke…nuestra relación no ah sido la mejor…pero…no quería decírselo a nadie más

Sakura-…¿Por qué?...no lo entiendo

Karin- la verdad yo tampoco se…creo te tengo confianza…o son las hormonas no estoy segura…

Sakura-…¿Qué quieres que haga?

Karin-…quiero abortar…

Sakura-…pero…eso no es correcto…no es seguro

Karin- lo se…pero creo estar preparada para soportarlo…

Sakura-…¿quieres que yo te ayude a abortar?

Karin-si…

Sakura- ¿y estas segura?...no quieres ser madre?  
>Karin-…no solo no estoy lista…eso interferiría con mi deber como ninja…<p>

Sakura- yo soy madre de dos y …nunca deje que eso se interpusiera con ser ninja…

Karin-yo no se cuidar niños…además…criarlo yo sola…

Sakura-…¿Quién es el padre?

Karin-…yo…

Sakura- ¿no me digas que no sabes quien es?

Karin- claro que se quien es…

Sakura- entonces que…O.O… NO ME DIGAS QUE EL PADRE ES SASUKE

Karin- CLARO QUE NO…yo no haría eso con un hombre casado…

Sakura-…¿entonces quien es?

Karin- U/ / /U…el padre…es…Suigetsu

Sakura-O.o…pero…ustedes…yo creí

Karin-…estábamos borrachos…el no lo recuerda…

Sakura-…ammm

Karin-estábamos celebrando que completamos una misión…Sasuke ya se había ido, Yugo se durmió…y nosotros pues…

Sakura- entiendo…¿y porque no le dices?...

Karin- ¿para que?...no es como que el quisiera ser padre…

Sakura-…pero…es un bebe…

Karin- no quiero desperdiciar nueve meses sin hacer nada comiendo sano y todo eso

Sakura-no tienes porque no hacer nada…yo tenia nueve meses de embarazo y estaba en una misión…si te sientes bien no tienes por qué detener tu vida…y lo de comer bien es para que no le den cólicos cuando nazca n_n

Karin-…pero si lo tuviera…no sabría que hacer cuando nazca…

Sakura- yo podría ayudarte…o podrías darlo en adopción…

Karin-…darlo en adopción…mmmm…esta bien…eso hare…pero por favor no le digas a nadie

Sakura- no es necesario…en unos meses se darán cuenta

Karin- hmp

…

Al día siguiente

-con Mikoto

Daisuke- Mikoto…donde estamos?...

Mikoto- en la aldea del sonido…

Daisuke-…me da miedo…esto no parece una aldea

Mikoto- después que Orochimaru murió…los prisioneros fueron liberados…nadie controla esta aldea…

Daisuke-…creo que es un desperdicio…

Mikoto- seguro que…lord Orochimaru pronto volverá a usarla…

Daisuke- debería…ese escondite no es tan grande…

Mikoto- si…hay varias guaridas en diferentes países…ahí podrían quedarse varios

Daisuke-…Mikoto…no hemos dormido

Mikoto- quiero llegar lo antes posible

Daisuke- pero…y si eso molestara a esos ninjas?...

Mikoto-…

Daisuke-por favor…lord Orochimaru nos dijo cuando podemos descansar por día…

Mikoto-…

Daisuke- y no hemos comido…

Mikoto- esta bien…vamos a buscar leña y comida

Daisuke- …tu ve por leña…yo cazare algo

Mikoto-esta bien

-varios minutos después

Daisuke- Mikoto…¿ya hiciste la fogata?

Mikoto-si…¿tu que cazaste?  
>Daisuke- conejo<p>

Mikoto-…

Daisuke-¿no te gusta el conejo?  
>Mikoto- claro que me gusta…<p>

Daisuke-…entonces vamos a comer…

Mikoto-…si…

…

-en la policía de Konoha

Sasuke-…¿nadie ha visto a Karin?

Yugo- no…

Sasuke- Suigetsu ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?

Suigetsu- yo no le eh echo nada…

Sasuke-…

Toc toc toc

Sasuke- pase…

Suigetsu- hmp…Karin…¿crees que puedes llegar a l a hora que quieras?

Karin-…se que llegue tarde…lo siento…

Sasuke-…¿estas bien?

Karin-claro que si…

Sasuke- claaaro (nótese el sarcasmo)…bueno ahora iremos a una misión

Karin-…

Yugo- ¿A dónde?

Sasuke- a la aldea oculta de la niebla

Suigetsu- ¿para que?

Sasuke- la mizukage dice que tiene información…no quiso decirnos exactamente de que…pero que arriesgaría a sus ninjas para traérnosla…así que iremos por ella…iremos hoy

Karin- tardaremos mucho?

Sasuke- primero iremos al país de las olas y después tomaremos un barco hasta el país del agua y luego caminaremos hasta la aldea y luego de regreso…unos 15 días si nos apuramos…

Suigetsu- ¿Por qué?...¿acaso tienes algo mas que hacer?

Karin-…no…

Sasuke-…Karin…¿estas bien?

Karin- YA BASTA…trato de ser amable y piensan que algo malo me pasa…porque son así?...snif snif

Yugo- Karin…no llores…

Karin- voy a snif preparar mis cosas snif snif

Sasuke- U_U'

…

-con el Hokage

¿?- Naruto…¿crees que los ninjas de Orochimaru sepan de la misión hacia la aldea de la neblina?  
>Naruto- no lo se Neji<p>

Neji- por que entonces seria peligroso…porque solo van a ir cuatro ninjas…deberían ir mas

Naruto- pero solo van por un pergamino…

Neji- pero no sabemos cuantos ninjas también la quieren

¿?- ni cuantos no quieren que se sepa…debe de ser importante…para que la mizukage no haya querido enviar a sus ninjas…

Neji- Shikamaru tiene razón…deberían ir mas ninjas…

Shikamaru-si…seria bueno…

Naruto- pero el equipo Taka es perfecto…

Shikamaru-…pero…es por seguridad…

¿?-Naruto…¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sasuke va irse a una misión?

Naruto- ah…Sakura…yo…no sabia que te molestaría…

Sakura-va a ir con Karin

Naruto-Sakura…a Karin ya no le gusta Sasuke…

Sakura-…quiero ir a esa misión

Naruto- pero…

Shikamaru- eso seria buena idea…Karin no es exactamente un ninja medico…

Sakura- exacto…es peligroso para ella curar mas de una vez al día…por eso yo debo de ir…

Naruto-…esta bien… ve a preparar tus cosas…

Sakura- claro Naruto…

Shikamaru- espera Sakura…¿desde cuando te preocupa Karin?

Sakura- eso a ti no te importa n_n

Shikamaru- hmp…es verdad…que problemática

…

-en la casa Uchiha

Fugaku- otousama…¿iras a una misión?

Sasuke- si…

Fugaku- ¿A dónde?

Sasuke- a la aldea de la niebla…

Fugaku- ¿y es peligroso?

Sasuke- bueno…la mizukage no quiso arriesgar a sus ninjas…así que es posible que sea peligroso

Fugaku- quisiera ir…

Sasuke- hmp…aun eres joven para esas misiones…

Fugaku-pero estoy preparado…yo puedo con eso y mas

Sasuke- lo se…pero yo no dejaría a Naruto ponerte una misión así…

Fugaku-…

Sasuke- no ahora…aunque se que no te pasara nada…por cierto…donde esta tu madre?

Fugaku- creo que fue con el tío Naruto

Sakura- aquí estoy n_n

Sasuke- Sakura…me voy a ir a una misión

Sakura- a la aldea oculta de la niebla lo se…yo también ire

Sasuke- ¿Qué?...pero

Sakura- que puede ser peligroso y todo eso pero…necesitan un ninja medico real

Sasuke-…esta bien…

Sakura- n_n preparare mis cosas

Fugaku- -_- ¿entonces me dejaran solo?...esta casa es muy grande…

Sasuke- hmp…¿no me digas que tienes miedo?

Fugaku- claro que no…

Sakura-…le pediré a Naruto que deje que te quedes en su casa

Fugaku- pero…

Sasuke- no te preocupes…Minato no esta…

Fugaku-…

Sakura- si no te molestaran…aunque ahí estará Naruto

Sasuke- pero podras estar con Hiashi…e es tu amigo y compañero de equipo…

Fugaku- si…esta bien…

…

-con Mikoto

Daisuke- Mikoto…

Mikoto- U_U mande

Daisuke- creo que tengo una ampolla en el pie

Mikoto- ¬_¬ no hemos caminado tanto…de echo hemos estado brincando de árbol en árbol…

Daisuke-me duele

Mikoto- U_U no se ningún jutsu para curara ampollas…

Daisuke- enserio me duele

Mikoto-…se quitara sola

Daisuke- pero…

Mikoto- basta…eres un ninja…no debes quejarte por esas cosas…

Daisuke- pero no puedo apóyame con este pie

Mikoto- ya basta…-ella se puso en cuclillas- subete…

Daisuke- pero

Mikoto- vamos…

Daisuke- pero yo peso 60 kilos…

Mikoto- ¿y?

Daisuke- que tu pesas 40 kilos

Mikoto- peso 43 kilos…pero puedo soportarte…

Daisuke-…no creo que sea correcto

Mikoto- SUBETE DE UNA VEZ

Daisuke- -_- esta bien…

…

En la salida de Konoha

-ahí estaba Taka, Sakura, Naruto y Fugaku

Naruto- bien…Taka…Sakura…cumplan con su misión y cuídense

Sakura-Naruto…¿mi hijo puede quedarse en tu casa?

Naruto- claro…a Hiashi le caería bien un poco de compañía…

Sasuke- y Fugaku…no obedezcas a Naruto…solo a Hinata…¿entendido?

Fugaku- si otousama

Naruto- ¬_¬…Sasuke…no dejes que Sakura te distraiga…

Sakura- oye…yo no lo distraeré

Naruto-creme que lo harás…no intencionalmente pero lo harás…

Sasuke- ¬_¬…y no leas ningún libro que Naruto tenga…

Naruto-¬_¬

Sasuke- bueno adiós

Sakura- Sayonara n_n

-los cinco salieron brincando

Naruto- bien Fugaku…vamos por tus cosas…

…

-en la casa de los Uzumaki

Hinata- Hiashi…

Hiashi- …¿Qué pasa madre?  
>Hinata-…quieres comer?<br>Hiashi- no

Hinata-…¿Por qué me tratas así?

Hiashi-¿ah?

Hinata- eres tan distante conmigo

Hiashi- lo siento…no me gusta expresarme…pero eres mi madre y yo…u/ / /u te quiero

Hinata-n_n

Hiashi- ¬/ / /¬

Toc toc toc

Hinata- esta abierto

Naruto- hola familia…hasta que Sasuke y Sakura regresen Fugaku se quedara aquí…

Hinata- n_n que bien…Fugaku siente como en casa

Hiashi-…

Naruto- te quedaras en el cuarto de Hiashi

Hiashi- pero…el puede quedarse en el cuarto de Minato

Naruto-jejeje…no creo que le guste estar ahí…además…tu cama es muy grande

Fugaku- yo dormiré en el piso…

Hinata- claro que no…dormirá en la misma cama…

Hiashi- ¿por que?

Hinata- me preocupa que no tengas mas amigos…

Hiashi- Hizashi es mi amigo…igual que Chieko, Hana…

Naruto- no importa…pero el es tu mejor amigo…y hace tiempo que los veo distantes…

Hiashi- esta bien…

…

-en el cuarto de Hiashi

Fugaku-yo tampoco quiero esto

Hiashi- olvídalo…no me importa

Fugaku- pues a mi si…

Hiashi-…U/ / /U…

Fugaku- U_U…¿de que lado duermes tu?

Hiashi- del derecho…

Fugaku-…¿Dónde puedo poner mi ropa?

Hiashi- donde quieras…no me importa…

Fugaku-…Hiashi…tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso en…

Hiashi- no me importa…eso ya lo olvide…

Fugaku- pues yo no

Hiashi- cállate…no quiero que menciones eso en mi cuarto

Fugaku- esta bien…pero tarde o temprano saldremos de cuarto

Hiashi-U / / / U

…**continuara…**

**XD jojojo…me pase todo el día escribiéndolo…envés de hacer mi tarea U.U…pero no importa son para el lunes XD…espero les guste…dejen reviews **


	50. en el barco pesquero

El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto

3 días después

-en una playa

Mikoto-…ya llegamos al puerto

Daisuke-¿Cómo cruzaremos el mar?

Mikoto- ¿ves ese barco pesquero?

Daisuke- si…

Mikoto- seremos polizones

Daisuke-pero pueden vernos…

Mikoto-nos meteremos en una de esas cajas…

Daisuke-...¿tres días metidos en una caja?

Mikoto-…tiene hoyos y adentro pescado…sobreviviremos

Daisuke-…¿tres días comiendo pescado?

Mikoto- deja ya de quejarte…además ese pescado solo se da en esta zona…sabe muy bien

Daisuke- esta bien…tenemos que apurarnos para que no nos vean

…

-cerca de ahi

Sasuke- miren…ahí esta el barco que nos llevara al país del agua –dijo señalando un gran barco pesquero-

Sakura-…vi el mapa…crei que tardaríamos mas

yugo- lo que pasa es que no nos hemos detenido

Suigetsu- si linda, por eso tengo mucha hambre

Sasuke- ¿le dijiste linda?

Suigetsu- lo es…

Karin- je…Sasuke esta celoso…

Suigetsu- no debería…le dije linda por que si le decía frente de marquesina los dos se enojarían

Sakura- O.o…

Sasuke- Sakura no lo golpes

Sakura- U_U…

…

-en la casa de Karura –los cuatro estaban desayunando-

Minato- Gaara san…

Gaara- ¿Qué pasa?

Minato- ya aprendi dos jutsus…¿ya puedo irme?…

Karura- ¿Por qué quires irte de mi lado?...

Minato-…no eres tu…soy yo…

Karura- -_-'

Mianto- me refiero a que extraño a mi familia…incluso a mi hermano…

Matsuri-…

Gaara-…no lo se…karura no quiere que te marches…pero…tienes que estar con tu familia…esta bien…yo te llevare…tardaremos dos días

Karura- pero

Gaara- nada…el y yo iremos a Konoha…

Karura- Minato…Suna es un muy buen lugar para vivir

Minato-…yo no podría vivir aquí…

Karura-…¿y por que yo no lo puedo llevar?...soy su novia…tengo que estar con el…

Gaara- después podremos ir ahí como familia…ya sabes, nosotros tres, el tío Kankuro y Yashamaru…

Karura- hmp…pero yo quiero estar con el

Matsuri- hija…no siempre obtendrás lo que quieres…

Karura-¿porque no?

Matsuri- Karura…

Karura- hmp…

…

-en Konoha, un equipo esta entrenando

¿?- vamos chieko…levántate…

Chieko- pff…que problemático…no quiero seguir entrenando…vamos a comer

Hiashi- chieko…tenemos que entrenar

Chieko- ¿para que?...ya somos muy fuertes…

Fugaku- tenemos que ser mejores…

¿?- ya ves chieko…por mi tampoco entrenaríamos u_u pero es mi trabajo…y la mayoría ah hablado…así que a entrenar

Chieko-…pero otousan…perdón…Shikamaru sensei…quiero dormir…

Fugaku- entonces no hubieses venido…

Chieko- mi otousan me obligo

Hiashi- quiero entrenar…

Fugaku- yo también

Chieko- aggg…ustedes pelen…yo ya me voy

Shikamaru- Chieko…

Chieko- oye…no puedo entrenar con estos dos…es aburrido…ya se como pelean…quiero ir a entrenar con okasama…

Shikamaru- no seas problemática

Chieko- le diré a mamá…

Fugaku- no seas infantil…

Shikamaru- ya basta…Hiashi, Fugaku…ustedes dos pelen…Chieko y yo veremos las nubes hasta quedarnos dormidos

Fuga/Hia- -_-'

-minutos después de que Shikamaru y Chieko se durmieran

Fugaku-…esos dos ya están dormidos…ahora si tenemos que hablar

Hiashi- no es necesario

Fugaku- oye…a mi no me afecto…pero a ti si…tenemos que resolverlo…no es tan importante…

Hiashi- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Fugaku- a nuestros padres les paso dos veces…

Hiashi- pero mi padre es un tarado

Fugaku- no hables así de el…el es el Hokage

Hiashi- sigue siendo un tarado…

Fugaku-…eso no importa…tienes que superar lo que paso ese día

Hiashi—no me lo recuerdes

Fugaku- ya te dije que no es importante…se que no lo podremos olvidar pero…hay que mantenerlo como un lindo recuerdo….

Hiashi- ¿lindo recuerdo?...esto pone en duda mi sexualidad

Fugaku- estas exagerando

Hiashi- claro que no…

…

-en ichiraku ramen

Kakashi- Shiroko…se que tienes cuatro años y todo eso…pero quiero que entres a la academia ninja…

Shiroko- claro…¿Sakumo estará ahí?

Kakashi- si…

Ayame- mi pequeña esta enamorada n_n

Shiroko- claro que no…el es mi enemigo…eso es lo que el me dice n_n…

Kakashi- -_-

…

-en el barco pesquero…dentro de una caja de madera

Daisuke-….Mikoto…voy a vomitar…apesta demasiado

Mikoto-…aguanta…solo serán tres días…

Daisuke- mejor vamos corriendo por el agua…

Mikoto- gastaríamos mucha chakra

Daisuke- no importa…además tengo frio

Mikoto-…

Daisuke- vamos a apestar

Mikoto- no bañaremos llegando a ese pueblo

Daisuke-pero no lo soportare…me dará claustrofobia

Mikoto- shhh…alguien viene…

-ahí mismo-

¿?- n_n me alegra tener a a ninjas en mi barco n_n en especial si dos de ellas son tan lindas

Sasuke- una de ellas es mi esposa

¿?- siguen siendo lindas

Sakura- jeje…¿Cuál es su nombre señor?

¿?- soy Yota…-es un hombre alto. Calvo y gordo de ojos azules- y este de aquí es mi hijo Kaito

Kaito- hola…quiero que sepan que si quieren estar aquí…tendrán que hacer algo por nosotros…

Sasuke- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Kaito- ¿alguno de ustedes es un ninja medico?

Sakura- si…¿Por qué?

Kaito- llegando al puerto iremos a mi casa y revisaras a mi esposa enferma…

Sakura- ah n_n claro lo hare con gusto…

Karin- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Kaito- ella esta muy débil y no puede mover sus piernas…

Karin- ¿Por qué le paso eso?

¿?- por mi culpa…

Sakura- ¿Quién es ese niño?

Kaito- es mi hijo…Kirichi

Kirichi- si…mi madre esta así porque yo naci…

Yuto- deja de culparte…esta amable kunoichi curara a tu madre

Kirichi- no te hagas falsas ilusiones…eso solo trae decepciones…

Kaito- tienes seis años…tu deberías tener muchas ilusiones

Kirichi-no importa mi edad…soy mas maduro que el abuelo…

Sakura-…pequeño…no fue tu culpa

Kirichi- mi nacimiento afecto el cuerpo de mi madre…snif snif…-salió corriendo-

Karin-…¿ella esta tan mal?

Kaito- pare un zombi

Sasuke- estoy seguro de que mi esposa podrá hacer algo al respecto

Yuto- eso seria muy amable n_n

-en la caja con pescado—

Daisuke- escuchaste…son ninjas…¿me pregunto que clase de ninjas serán?

Mikoto- son ninjas de Konoha

Daisuke- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mikoto- mis padres están ahí…

Daisuke- lo siento…¿estas bien?

Mikoto- no lo se

…

-en el boque de Konoha

Hiashi- no es importante…

Fugaku- ya lo se…pero no lo has superado…

Hiashi- ya lo supere…incluso ya lo olvide…

Fugaku- se que no lo has olvidado…

Hiashi-U/ / /U

_**Flash back**_

_**-en el bosque de Konoha**_

_**Fugaku- aaagggg…¿Cuándo va allegar Shikamaru sensei?**_

_**Chieko- no lo se…estaba muy ocupado con okasama…**_

_**Hiashi- U_U**_

_**Chieko- bueno como sea…ustedes dos peleen…yo observare sus fallas y debilidades n_n**_

_**Fugaku- U_U  
>-ambos ninjas se pusieron en posición de pelea, se acercaron a toda velocidad hacia el otro…pero…por razones…de física…gravedad…destino…torpeza de ambos…INNER- tu perturbada, loca y retorcida imaginación…YO- mi imaginación es normal ¬_¬…INNER- no lo es…YO- si lo es…INNER- no lo es…pero deja eso ya y continua con la historia pequeña niña loca…YO-¬_¬ esta bien…por la razón que sea…ellos cayeron…Fugaku arriba de Hiashi…pero…sus labios se juntaron<strong>_

_**Chieko-O_O**_

_**Fugaku- O.O**_

_**Hiashi- O/ / / / / / /**_

_**-ambos ninjas se levantaron rápidamente con sus caras mas rojas que tomates **_

_**Fugaku-…O.O**_

_**Hiashi- O/ / /O**_

_**Fugaku-…Chieko…**_

_**Hiashi- no le digas a nadie**_

_**Chieko- O.O…U_U esta bien…la verdad no me importa…es si vida…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Hiashi-…fue el peor día de mi vida…

Fugaku- hmp y crees que yo lo disfrute

Hiashi- pues tardaste en levantarte

Fugaku- ¬_¬

…_**continuara…**_

**Jeje termine…de hecho…lo termine ayer como a las 2:00am…pero no se porque no lo guarde -_- INNER-¬_¬ no sabes por que?...por que no eres tan lista…eres distraída…no sabes usar tu computadora…YO- ya cállate ¬_¬…como sea aquí esta…dejen reviews…**


	51. yo la vi

El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio es da Masashi Kishimoto

-al día siguiente, en el barco pesquero

Sasuke-…

Kaito- oye…dime…¿su misión es peligrosa?

Sasuke-…es posible…

Kaito-…¿Qué se siente ser un ninja?...

Sasuke-…pues…no sabría decirlo…eso depende mucho de cada ninja…la mayoría solo quiere ayudar a su aldea…brindar honor a sus familias…se siente bien

Kaito-...¿entonces que pasa con los ninjas renegados?...

Sasuke-…pues…se van de sus aldeas…por que no están de acuerdo con algo…o quieren ser mas fuertes…

Kaito-…¿para que?

Sasuke- eso también depende de cada ninja…

Kaito-…eh escudo rumores…tu siendo un ninja debes de saber…¿es verdad que Orochimaru esta vivo?

Sasuke-…si…

Kaito-…

Sasuke-…¿siempre has estado…en este negocio de barcos pesqueros?

Kaito-si

Sasuke- ¿entonces como sabes de Orochimaru…

Kaito…yo…U.U…lo siento…no quiero decirlo…-dijo mientras se iba-

Sasuke-…

¿?-si quiere yo puedo decirle…

Sasuke- Kirichi…

Kirichi-…mi padre tiene un hermano mayor…cuando eran niños siempre venían en este barco y ayudaban al abuelo…pero lo hacían por que era divertido para ellos…pero…no se porque…un día mi tío se volvió serio y reservado…un día se escapo y mi padre lo vio…pero no dijo nada y lo siguió…y…pues mi tío se fue con Orochimaru…

Sasuke-…

Kirichi- claro que mi padre quiso detenerlo pero…mi tío lo golpeo y quedo inconsciente…

Sasuke-…

Kirichi-…hmp…mi tío se fue cuando tenia 15…ahora debe tener como 35…cuando se enteraron de que mataron a Orochimaru creían que iba a volver…pero no lo hiso….asi que no sabemos que paso con el…eso si sigue vivo…¿usted cuantos años tiene?

Sasuke-…35

Kirichi-…mmm…de casualidad…¿no lo vio?...Uchiha Sasuke…

Sasuke-…

Kirichi- se mucho sobre los ninjas…la mayoría son rumores…pero el que usted estaba con Orochimaru no es un rumor ¿verdad?

Sasuke- no…no lo es…

Kirichi-…como sea…no me importa…mi abuelo lo necesita en la cocina…no tenemos fuego…

-ahí mismo, en la caja con pescado

Daisuke- oíste eso…llegando le preguntare a lord Orochimaru por ese ninja

Mikoto- posiblemente ya este muerto…

Daisuke-…si…oye…¿Dónde están los seis caminos del dolor?

Mikoto-ellos están corriendo en el agua…de echo…están mas lejos que nosotros…

Daisuke-…podemos ir con ellos

Mikoto- no…además nos verían…

Daisuke- U_U…

-en un camarote

Karin- Sakura…escuchaste lo que dijo ese niño…

Sakura- si…pero eso no te pasara a ti…

Karin- como lo sabes…yo…

Sakura- eres fuerte…yo creo que tu cuerpo resistirá…si no yo te curare n_n

Karin- tengo miedo…no quiero a este hijo…

Sakura- lo entiendo…pero no puedes matarlo…

Karin- además se van a dar cuenta…

Sakura-¿y?...no tienes porque darles explicaciones

Karin-pero…

Sakura- mejor díselo a Suigetsu

Karin-ese idiota…me pedirá que lo aborte…

Sakura-…pues no lo hagas…no importa lo que diga…pero tiene derecho a saberlo…

Karin-…

-en otro camarote…

Sasuke-…no quiero estar en la litera de abajo…

Suigetsu- yo escogí la de arriba…y yugo no cabe en las literas n_n por eso tiene la cama individual…

Sasuke-…

Suigetsu- además no podrás hacer nada con Sakura de todas formas…

Sasuke- cállate tarado…

Suigetsu-…mmm…llegando a la ciudad podríamos descansar…llevamos buen tiempo…nos hospedamos en un hotel…tu y Sakura en la misma habitación…

Yugo- y tu Karin en otra…y yo solo…

Suigetsu-…

Sasuke-…¿te gusta Karin?...

Suigetsu- CLARO QUE NO

Yugo-…u.u

-en la salida de Sunagakure

Minato-…bueno…adiós Karura

Karura-…no bajes la guardia…que pronto volveré contigo…

Minato- n_n'

Gaara- bueno…vámonos…

Minato- si…

-después de alejarse un poco

Gaara-Minato…controlaste dos de mis jutsus…me sorprendes…

Minato- jejeje arigatou pero fue gracias a usted

Gaara-…pero me sorprende mas que puedas soportar a mi hija como novia…

Minato-…

Gaara-…yo amo a mi hija…pero creo que la eh malcriado…es la única hija que tengo y le eh dado todo lo que me ah pedido…creo que fue un error…ahora no te dejara hasta que encuentre algo mejor…

Minato- -_-… "algo"…

Gaara-si…cuando me pedía un juguete…se lo compraba…pero luego se aburría y lo tiraba…y me pedía otro…y se lo daba…es lo mismo contigo…

Minato-…soy un juguete…

Gaara- si…para Karura

Minato-…¿y le informo a mi padre que vamos para Konoha?

Gaara- no…sera una sorpresa…

Minato-…

…

-en alguna calle de Konoha, se puede ver a un joven ninja llamado Hiashi caminando sin rumbo

Hiashi-…

¿?- hey…Hiashi…

Hiashi-…¿Qué pasa Chieko?

Chieko- n_n Fugaku me dijo que te preguntara…si querías ser su novio

Hiashi- O/ / / / / /O

Chieko- jajajajajaja...no es cierto…Shikamaru sensei me dijo que les dijera que tenemos una misión…n_n así que prepara tus cosas iré a decirle a Fugaku…por cierto…¿sabes donde esta?

Hiashi-debe estar en mi casa…

Chieko- n_n duermen juntos…que lindos

Hiashi- -_-

Chieko-…mejor tu le dirás…espera…

Hiashi- ¿Qué pasa?

Chieko- mira eso

Hiashi-…¿Qué tiene?

Chieko- un puesto de comida mexicana…

Hiashi-…

Chieko- no la eh probado…vamos a comer

Hiashi- yo no quiero

Chieko- claro que quieres, vamos –dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo llevándolo hasta ahí-

Hiashi- U_U ¿que quieres comer?

Chieko-ammm…tacos n_n

Hiashi-…U_U…

Chieko-n_n ¿y tu?

Hiashi- U_U nada

Chieko-…hmp…

.Chieko recibió sus tacos…pero cuando termino de comer…

Chieko- O.o

Hiashi-…¿estas bien?

Chieko- O_O no…creo que no podre ir a la misión…serán solo Fugaku y tu…ve y dile a tu padre

Hiashi-¿Qué?

Chieko-voy al baño

Hiashi-U_U

…

-en casa de los Uzumaki

Hinata- ¿Dónde esta Hiashi?

Naruto- dijo que quería salir a caminar…

Hinata-…

Naruto- por cierto ira a una misión con su equipo…

Hinata-…¿Qué clase de misión?

Naruto- nada peligroso…el Daimyō tiene que ir a una junta con los otros Daimyōs… y ellos lo llevaran…

Hinata- ah…esta bien…

Toc toc toc

Hinata- pase…

Hiashi entro…

Naruto- hijo…¿Chieko ya te dijo?

Hiashi- si…

Naruto-…ve a preparar tus cosas…y de paso dile a Fugaku…creo que esta dormido

Hiashi- esta bien…

…

-en la habitación de Hiashi

Hiashi- Fugaku

Fugaku- …u_u mande…

Hiashi- tenemos una misión…vamos prepara yus cosas…

Fugaku- U_U esta bien…

Toc toc toc

Hiashi- pasa

Naruto- hijo…

Hiashi- ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto- Shikamaru me acaba de hablar…dijo que Chieko esta enferma…no podrá ir…tampoco Shikamaru

Hiashi- o.o

Naruto- ustedes pueden con esto solos ¿verdad?

Fugaku- claro tío Naruto…

Naruto- bien…se irán mañana

Hiashi-…

…

En la caja de pescado del barco

Mikoto- Daisuke ¿estas dormido?

Daisuke- mmmmmm

Mikoto-…perfecto…

Mikoto-…mmm…debe ser este…ella abrió la puerta de uno de los camarotes, era el camarote de Sakura y Karin…y como eran las 3:00am estaban dormidas, Mikoto se acerco a su madre que dormía en la litera de abajo

Mikoto-…okasama –dijo en un susurro-

Sakura-zzzz –seguía dormida.

Mikoto- Y.Y okasama…-ella quería tocarla pero se detuvo por que escucho la puerta abriéndose…-O_O

¿?- Sakura…estas despierta?

Sakura- mmmm…Sasuke…

Sasuke- oye…quería verte…

Sakura-…yo quiero dormir…

Sasuke-…

-Mikoto estaba alado de la puerta escondida entre la sombra de la puerta…y como Sasuke estaba distraído con Sakura, ella se disponía a salir…pero ahora ella hiso un ruido con la puerta- O.O

Sasuke- ¿que fue eso? –dijo mientras volteaba rápidamente-

Mikoto- o.o

Sasuke-..Mikoto…

Mikoto-…yo…

Sasuke-Sakura…Sakura despierta…-dijo mientras se volteaba para mover a Sakura

Sakura- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo mientras se sentaba

Sasuke- mira…ahí esta Mikoto

Sakura-…¿ah?...no hay nadie ahí

Sasuke-…ahí estaba…yo la vi

Sakura-…Sasuke…seguro estabas soñando

Sasuke- claro que no

Sakura- yo eh soñado con Mikoto desde que se fue…

Sasuke- pero fue real…yo la vi…movió la puerta

Sakura- mis sueños también son muy reales…

Sasuke-…

Sakura-¿para que viniste?

Sasuke- solo quería que estuviéramos solos un tiempo…pero mejor me voy a dormir…

Sakura- u.u'

…

En la caja de pescado

Mikoto entro deprisa

Mikoto- uff

Daisuke- ¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo?

Mikoto- creí que estabas dormido

Daisuke-desperté…¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Mikoto-nada que te importe…

Daisuke-…tu…no importa…mejor dormiré…

Mikoto- si…

**..Continuara…**

**U_U se que me tarde pero…u_u…no tengo excusas…la verdad esta semana llegaba a mi casa hacia la tarea, comía, dormía, cenaba y volvía a dormir u_u…pero ya lo termine n_n…en sábado porque este día siempre me desvelo…**

**La parte donde Sasuke ve a Mikoto…bueno…se que no salió muy bien…en mi mente se veía mejor u_u perdón si decepciono…pero soy nueva en esto**


	52. bienvenidos al país del agua

El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio TT_TT es de Masashi Kishimoto

Al día siguiente

-en la caja de pescado

Daisuke- ya casi llegamos al puerto…¿Cómo vamos a salir sin que se den cuenta?

Mikoto- antes de llegar al puerto,…uno de los seis caminos del dolor estará ahí, nosotros brincaremos y el nos atrapara, después nos iremos corriendo hasta llegar al pueblo, ahí pasaremos desapercibidos

Daisuke- ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos con tus padres en el pueblo?

Mikoto- no pasara…y si pasa…pues nosotros somos mas rápidos…espero…

Daisuke-bien…como sea…descansaremos en el pueblo ¿verdad? Quiero dormir en una cama

Mikoto- claro…¿cuanto dinero tenemos?

Daisuke- el suficiente…

Mikoto-…

…ahí mismo

Sakura- Sasuke, calma…seguro lo soñaste

Sasuke- claro que no…ya te lo dije yo la vi…esta aquí…lo se seguro esta una misión

Sakura- …si Orochimaru la hubiese dejado salir, por cualquier razón…ella hubiese ido a Konoha…

Sasuke- ¿y que tal si ella no quiere volver?

Sakura- no seas estúpido…ella claro que quiere volver…y si no quiere…tu la traerás a fuerzas…

Sasuke-U_U

Yota- miren…ahí esta el puerto…pronto llegaremos…

Sakura- bien…llegare a revisar a su nuera…

Yota- n_n

Sakura- me disculpan…voy con Karin…

Sasuke-…Yota san… tengo un par de preguntas…pero temo que sea algo personal

Yota- no importa…pregunta con confianza

Sasuke- usted…¿no sabe porque su hijo quiso irse con Orochimaru?  
>Yota- Kirichi se lo dijo ¿verdad?<p>

Sasuke- si…

Yota-…mi otro hijo…Kato…la verdad no lo se…a el siempre le pareció divertido el negocio familiar…pero…al parecer algo le faltaba…aunque no tengo idea de como como conoció a Orochimaru

Sasuke- puede decirme como es…Kato

Yota- ojos verdes, pelo azul…era un buen niño…siempre se peleaba con los otros niños de la escuela por defender a su hermano…era amable y considerado….nunca lastimaba a nadie…a menos que lo mereciera…pero ahora ya no se como es…

Sasuke- ¿Cómo soporto tantos años sin su hijo?

Yuta-no lo soporto…siempre pienso en el…pero…lo busque…no lo encontré…lo mas probable es que este muerto…y espero que haya encontrado lo que sea que quería con ese Orochimaru…pero…cuando el se fue pase mas tiempo con Kaito…

Sasuke-…

Yuta- bien…ya llegamos…venga conmigo

…en la caja

Mikoto-bien…voy a abrir la caja…

Daisuke- no hagas ruido

-Mikoto abrió la caja, y se podía ver dos cabezas asomadose lentamente…ellos salieron de la caja y, primero salto daisueke, después de unos segundos salto Mikoto, uno de los caminos del dolor los atrapo, entonces, los tres empezaron a correr en el agua hasta llegar a la playa-

Daisuke- que bien…ahora a donde vamos

Mikoto-a la ciudad…

Daisuke- ¿Dónde esta?

Mikoto-ammm…la encontraremos…

…cerca de ahí

Yota- bienvenidos al país del agua

Sasuke-…gracias por traernos

Sakura- bien…Kaito san ¿Dónde esta su esposa?

Kaito- no esta lejos…nuestra casa esta en la playa…tendremos que caminar un poco

Sasuke- pues vamos ya

Suigetsu- ustedes pueden hacer eso…yo me quedare en la playa…

Sasuke- como quieras, pasaremos por ti antes de irnos

Karin- de hecho yo también quiero quedarme en la playa

Yugo- yo…ire a dormir por ahí

Sasuke-…claro…vámonos…Sakura…

Yota- síganme

Kirichi- de nada servirá

Sakura- AHHH de donde saliste?

Kirichi-…

Kaito- mi hijo es muy silencioso…

Sasuke-…es una gran cualidad…

-lejos de ahí, pero en la playa

Sakura-...en esta playa no hay nadie ¿o que?

Kaito- no en esta parte…solo nuestra casa…miren ahí esta –dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una casa de madera, cerca de las escolleras-

Sasuke-…debe ser muy tranquilo vivir aquí

Kaito- lo es…

Sakura- seria excelente para Shikamaru

Sasuke- si…

Yota- por favor pasen…

-en la casa no había luz eléctrica, no había cocina ni baño, había muchas fotos en todo el lugar

Kaito- ammm…escuchen…cree también poder curarla de la vista…no ve muy bien

Sakura-claro ¿Dónde esta ella?

Kaito- pasen por aquí

-ellos entraron a uno de los tres cuartos de la casa

Sakura-…

.ahí estaba una mujer pálida de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, acostada en su cama, las sabanas le cubrían las piernas

Kaito- hola querida…aquí esta Kirichi

¿?- Kirichi…hijo…ven conmigo…

Kirichi- lo siento…no puedo ir

¿?- pero hijo…

Kirichi-no quiero estar cerca de ti

¿?- pero soy tu madre

Kirichi- y no tendrías que estar así si yo no hubiese nacido

¿?- hijo…¿alguna vez me has oído culpándote de algo?

Kirichi- lo piensas…tu cuerpo no era apto para tener un hijo…

¿?- por favor…quiero abrazarte

Kirichi-no

¿?- …Kaito…¿hay dos personas mas aquí?

Kaito- si querida…el es Sasuke san y Sakura san…ella es un ninja medico…te revisara…

¿?- enserio?

Sakura- por supuesto…la verdad espero poder curarla

Kirichi- …

Sakura- podrían salir

Kaito- claro…vamos Kirichi…

-en otro lugar de la playa

Karin-…Suigetsu…

Suigetsu- ¿Qué pasa?

Karin- tengo que decirte algo

Suigetsu- claro…dilo rápido si

Karin-…estoy embarazada

Suigetsu-…O_O ¿Qué?...jaja…ammm

Karin-…

Suigetsu- ¿Quién es el idiota al que se le ocurrió embarazar a una mujer tan fea como tu?...jejeje

Karin- tu

Suigetsu- ¿yo que?

Karin- tu eres el padre de este bebe

Suigetsu-jejejeje…ammmm…jeje…yo…ammm…ahhh

-en el pueblo

Daisuke-bien…estamos en un pueblo del país del agua…cuando llegaremos a la aldea

Mikoto- tres días

Daisuke-…bueno…¿no ves ningún hotel por aquí?

Mikoto-…no…le preguntare a esa señora –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia una señora alta y delgada- disculpe señora…¿Dónde hay un hotel cerca de aquí?

Señora-…mmmmm…pues la verdad los hoteles de aquí no son tan buenos…no hay muchos turistas...pero en mi casa hay habitaciones extra…puedes quedarte y pagar como en un hotel barato

Mikoto- ¿enserio? Se lo agradecería mucho…pero no solo soy yo…un a migo viene conmigo

Señora- ¿un amigo?...un hombre

Mikoto- si

Señora- entonces no

Mikoto- pero

Señora- no quiero hombres en mi casa…

Mikoto- esta bien…gracias de todos modos –dijo mientras se alejaba-

Daisuke- ¿y?

Mikoto- dijo que los hoteles de aquí son malos…mejor vamos al bosque y acamparemos ahí…así es mejor

Daisuke- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el bosque?

Mikoto- yo viva muy cerca de uno…siempre iba ahí…

Daisuke-…claro…bien…pues al bosque será…

-en casa de Kaito

Sasuke-…Kaito san…tranquilo…mi esposa la esta curando en este momento

Kaito-…

Yuta- si…debes estar feliz

Kaito- lo estoy…¿Dónde esta Kirichi?

Yuta- esta caminando en las escolleras

Kaito- es peligroso…se puede caer

Yuta- no lo creo…el sabe muy bien donde esta cada piedra…n_n el siempre se salía de la casa para ir ahí a caminar…luego se aventaba al mar y nadaba hasta la orilla

Sasuke-…Kirichi… ¿porqué le pusieron así?

Yuta- pues…el día en que nació había mucha niebla…Kiri es niebla

Sasuke- pero…chi…es muerte…

Kaito-…creímos que mi esposa iba a morir…

Sasuke-…

-en las escolleras…

Kirichi estaba sentado en la orilla de la última piedra de las escolleras

Kirichi- esos ninjas…solo vinieron a darnos esperanzas…mi madre no se recuperara…por que eso me haría feliz…yo no tengo derecho a hacer feliz…snif snif…¿Por qué no tengo derecho a ser feliz?...por que casi mato a mi madre…pero no fue mi culpa nacer…de haber sabido que arruinaría la vida de mi madre hubiera preferido no nacer

¿?- tu no arruinaste la vida de nadie…

Kirichi-…madre…

¿?- hola pequeño…ahora si no puedes negarme un abrazo

Kirichi- MADRE- el corrió hacia a ella para abrazarla

¿?- hijo…volvamos a la casa…

Kirichi- *u* si madre

¿?- hijo…ahora puedo ver bien tus ojos verdes y tu pelo castaño…

Kirichi- me parezco a ti

¿?- si…también vi los ojos azules y el pelo negro de tu padre…y la calva de tu abuelo

Kirichi- jeje…me alegra que estés bien snif snif

…**continuara…**


	53. Chapter 53

El anime, manga de Naruto no es mio TT_TT es de Masashi Kishimoto

-al día siguiente, en la casa de Kirichi

Sasuke- les agradecemos su hospitalidad…pero ya tenemos que irnos…

Kaito- cuando gusten…nosotros tenemos que agradecerles a ustedes…por curar a mi esposa…

Sakura- no fue nada

Yuta-nosotros los llevaremos de regreso ¿verdad?

Sakura- si no es mucha molestia

Kaito- por supuesto que no…

Kirichi-…muchas gracias Sakura sama-dijo mientras daba una reverencia-…estoy en deuda con usted

Sakura- ohh pequeños claro que no n_n

Sasuke- bien…ya nos vamos…tenemos que caminar como un día seguido para llegar a la aldea

Suigetsu- ¿no seria mejor descansar y tardar dos días?

Sasuke- no…quiero llegar pronto a casa…

Suigetsu- claro…quieres estar con Sakura ¿verdad?

Sasuke-…

Sakura- jeje…ya vámonos

…

-cerca de ahí, en el bosque

Mikoto- vámonos ya

Daisuke- pero

Mikoto- pero nada…si no nos vamos pronto…los ninjas de Konoha nos alcanzaran

Daisuke-…

Mikoto- lo mas probable es que también se dirijan a la aldea…

Daisuke- ¿crees que nos puedan encontrar?

Mikoto- si…fácilmente…debemos ser cuidadosos…

Daisuke- en especial los seis caminos del dolor… por que ellos deben de saber quienes son…y ellos deben creer que están muertos…

Mikoto-…

Daisuke-…esta bien…ya vámonos…

-en la torre del Hokage

Naruto-…me alegren que estén aquí…¿te divertiste en Suna, hijo?

Minato- -_- define diversión

Gaara-…

Naruto-…¿te gusto Suna?

Minato- si es una linda aldea aunque hacia calor y me entraba arena en los ojos…

Gaara- Minato…¿puedes retirarte?

Minato- ammm claro ire a ichiraku ramen…

Gaara-…Naruto…¿no sabes para que se juntaran los daimios

Naruto- no…a mi tampoco me quiso decir nuestro daimio

¿?- tal vez tiene que ver con la información que Taka y Sakura nos traerán…

Gaara- Neji san…

Neji-se rumora que Orochimaru esta juntando aun mas ninjas…

Gaara- entiendo…¿acaso querrá empezar una guerra?

Naruto-…es posible

Gaara-…entonces…Mikoto…

Neji- es posible

Naruto- no lo creo…la conozco desde que era una niña…sigue siendo una niña pero…yo no creo que ella atacaría la aldea

Neji- pero Naruto…los aldeanos siempre la trataron mal

Gaara- la entiendo…

Naruto- yo también, pero eso no es razón para atacar la aldea…

Neji-se lo que ustedes pasaron…pero…esa niña tiene sangre Uchiha…

Naruto-mmm…si…es posible que ese gen vengativo de Sasuke lo tenga Mikoto…

Gaara-…Naruto…si ella ataca esta aldea…o cualquier otra…

Naruto- estaríamos en peligro lo se…pero aun así pelearíamos

Neji-…¿Cómo lo tomaría Sasuke?

Naruto-…el también pelearía contra ella…pero me mataría si la mataran…igual Sakura y también Fugaku…

¿?- es verdad…incluso ahora los Uchiha son un peligro

Naruto- Homura san…

Homura- esos Uchiha no son buenos…y eso que solo quedan tres…ese niño no debio acompañar al daimyo…lo puede asesinar

-en el bosque de Konoha

Hiashi- U_U

Daimyo- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

Fugaku- mañana llegaremos al país de la lluvia…

Fugaku-…¿y porque mandaron a un par de niños a cuidarme?

Fugaku- no somos niños

Daimio- perdón…a un par de adolescentes a cuidarme a mi

Hiashi- somos lo baste fuertes para vencer a cualquiera que quiera atacarlo

Fugaku-si además si hubiesen venido mas ninjas llamaríamos mas la atención

Daimyo-mmmm¿Cuándo descansaremos?

Fugaku-no descansaremos…debemos seguir caminando

Daimyo-pero yo necesito dormir

Fugaku- pues lo cargare…pero no nos detendremos

-al día siguiente

Daisuke- Mikoto…podemos descansar?

Mikoto- no…no estoy segura de que le llevamos ventaja a los ninjas de Konoha…pero no quiero arriesgarme a que nos encuentren…

Daisuke-pero ya casi llegamos

Mikoto- exacto…descansaras cuando lleguemos…a menos que quiera que te cargue

Daisuke- te estas tomando esto muy enserio

Mikoto- no sabemos que clase de ninjas son los que tenemos que protejr…pero tenemos que ser puntuales

Daisuke- no creo que sean tan buenos si necesitan que nosotros los protejamos

Mikoto- U_U' …lord Orochimaru dice que son muy fuertes…pero que no quieren tener que pelear…

Daisuke-…engreídos ninjas

Mikoto- puede ser…

Daisuke- si no podemos descansar almenos déjame ir al baño

Mikoto-...-se detuvo- …esta bien…tu baja y has lo que tengas que hacer...yo me quedare en esta rama-dijo mientras se sentaba-

Daisuke- bien…pero no te atrevas a verme…

Mikoto- no lo hare…de todas formas no habría mucho que ver

Daisuke- -_-'

-un poco lejos de ahí

Sakura- Sasuke ¿Cuánto falta?

Sasuke- si no nos detenemos llegaremos en 5 horas

Suigetsu- U_U

Karin-debemos detenernos por un momento…

Sasuke-¿Por qué?

Suige/saku- hay que detenernos

Sasuke-…como quieran…

Sakura- Karin ¿Cómo estas?

Karin- bien…

Suigetsu- no estas cansada? ¿quieres que te cargue

Karin- no

Yugo-…

Sasuke- ¿Qué les pasa?

Sakura- nada Sasuke kun

Sasuke-…Karin…¿Qué te pasa?

Karin-…

Suigetsu- ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz?

Sasuke- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

Sakura- el tiene razón Sasuke…deja a Karin…no le pasa nada malo

Karin- dejen de snif snif pelear

Yugo- Karin…¿estas llorando?

Karin- snif snif no…-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-

Sakura- Karin

Karin- déjenme- dijo mientras salía corriendo

Suigetsu- KARIN

Sakura- déjala…necesita estar sola

Sasuke-U_U ¿Qué esta pasando?

Sakura- U.U tarde o temprano te darás cuanta…así que mejor te lo digo

-cerca de ahí

Mikoto-…U_U

Daisuke-ahhhh que bien me siento ahora

Mikoto- ¬_¬ puerco

Daisuke- n_n

Mikoto- espera…alguien viene –ambos subieron a la rama-

¿?- snif snif snif

Daisuke-…

Mikoto- ella es Karin…

Karin- ¿Quién esta ahí?

Daisuke- U_U

Karin- vamos…sal y pelea

…Mikoto y Daisuke se alejaron

Sakura- Karin…

Sasuke-…Sakura me dijo que estas embarazada

Karin- Sakura

Sakura- lo siento de verdad

Karin-U_U

Sasuke- no puedo creer que tu y Suigetsu…

Suigetsu- yo tampoco lo creo u_u

Yugo- n_n mejor ya vámonos…Karin ¿no quieres que te cargue? No es bueno que te canses tanto

Karin- puede que este embarazada pero no soy inútil

-en Konoha ichiraku ramen

Shiroko- Minato n_n me alegra que estés devuelta…me daba miedo pensar en las horribles cosas que Karura te estaba haciendo

Minato- n_n y yo extrañaba mucho este ramen

¿?-Minato…

Minato- Kakashi sensei

Kakashi-hola n_n

Minato- ¿Qué tal si vamos a entrenar con Sei?  
>Kakashi-sobre eso…¿te enteraste de la muerte de Kouki?<p>

Minato-…si

Kakashi-pues Sei ahora esta en el equipo de Cho y Shibi

Minato- ¿Qué? ¿y ahora que pasara conmigo?

Kakashi- no lo se…tu y yo no podríamos ser un buen equipo…

Shiroko- n_n yo podría estar en su equipo

Kakashi- que lindo de tu parte…pero apenas vas a ir a la academia

Minato- pero es muy pequeña

Kakashi- tiene 4 años

Minato- exacto

Kakashi- tiene que empezar…¿quieres ser una ninja verdad hija?

Shiroko- claro n_n

Minato-…U_U

Kakashi-bueno…yo puedo entrenarte…me enfocare en que tus habilidades mejoren…tal vez la separación de nuestro equipo sea bueno para tus habilidades individuales

Minato-…

Shiroko- es verdad…trabajar en equipo es muy bueno…pero si no puedes pelear tu solo o no eres tan bueno no servirás de mucho en un equipo

Kakashi-n_n

Minato- -_-'

…**continuara…**

**Jeje ya acabe…esta vez me tarde mas U_U…lo siento…pero aparte de no saber como continuar tenia tarea U_U…y aun así me falta entregar U_U que inútil soy…pero no importa dejen reviews n_N**


	54. nuevos aliados

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Al día siguiente

Mikoto- bien…ya llegamos…

Daisuke- la aldea de la niebla…

Mikoto-…

Daisuke- ¿Dónde veríamos a esos ninjas?...

Mikoto-en…el puesto de revistas…

Daisuke- ¿Qué pasa?

Mikoto- U.U revistas…"para adultos"

Daisuke- eso esta bien

Mikoto- ¬_¬

Daisuke-…vamos…¿Dónde esta?

Mikoto-…tenemos tiempo…hay que ir a buscarla…

Daisuke-…n_n claro

…

-en Konoha, la torre Hokage

Naruto-…U.U

Neji- calma Naruto

Naruto-…

Neji- todavía les falta una semana para regresar…

Naruto- lo se…y es por eso que estoy nervioso…sea cual sea la información que la mizukage tiene nos puede ayudar a…

Neji- ¿a que?...a ganar una posible guerra

Naruto- a evitarla…

Neji-…¿Qué quiere Orochimaru?...

Naruto- destruir la aldea…saber mas y mas jutsus…el cuerpo de Sasuke…

Neji-…¿ y por que se llevo a Mikoto?

Naruto- por que es las mejores ninjas…una Uchiha… quería hacer enojar a Sasuke…

Neji-…

¿?-esa niña…una maldita Uchiha

Naruto- Homura san…debe dejar de entrar a mi oficina sin avisar…

Homura- lo siento…lord Hokage…pero sigo creyendo que los Uchiha que quedan nos traerán problemas…esta aldea no necesita una 5° guerra…

Naruto- lo se…pero no puede culpar a los Uchiha

Homura- claro que puedo

Neji- si no fueran los Uchiha…Orochimaru hubiese encontrado a alguien mas…posiblemente de esta aldea…además…el quiere destruir la aldea…por algo que no hicieron los Uchiha…

Homura-pero esa Uchiha lo esta apoyando…yo creo que su hermano la apoyara a ella…igual que su familia…osea que terminar en contra de la aldea

Naruto- no es posible…Fugaku…es un buen niño…Sakura seria incapaz de hacer algo así

Homura- pero ese otro…Sasuke…el ya traiciono una vez la aldea…y después quiso atacarnos…

Naruto- POR ALGO QUE TU CAUSASTE

Homura- no fui solo yo…y no vuelva a gritarme…

Naruto-U_U lamento haberle gritado…pero no importa lo anciano que usted sea, si vuelve a insultar a mi mejor amigo o a su familia no me hare responsable de mis acciones…

Homura- ¿Por qué no?...usted sabe exactamente lo que hace…ya no puede culpar al zorro ¿verdad?

Naruto-retírese de mi oficina…

Homura- con su permiso…lord Hokage-dijo mientras daba una reverencia y se alejó-

Neji-…Naruto…¿Qué quiso decir?

Naruto- Hinata no te lo conto?...deberías de saberlo…es algo obvio

Neji-…¿Cuál de los dos?

Naruto-Minato…

Neji-…pues…lo eh visto enojado pero

Naruto- créelo o no…el tiene mas auto controlo que yo

Neji- …

Naruto-ese maldito se escapo de mi cuando esta con…

Neji- creo que ya entendí no tienes porque dar explicaciones

Naruto-…ese maldito se metió en mi hijo…y me dejo chakra…sigo siendo igual de fuerte de eso n-n

Neji-…hmp…no crees que Homura san debe de jubilarse

Naruto- …

…

En kirigakure

Sakura- ¿y todavía no se casa?

¿?- hmp...

Sasuke- lady mizukage…

Mei- me alegra volver a ver a un joven tan lindo como tu n_n

Sakura-…ejemm… es mi esposo…

Mei-…claro lo se…bien…supongo que quieren la información para llevársela rápidamente a su Hokage

Sasuke-si

Mei-…bien… U_U…

Sakura-…¿no podemos llevárnosla ya?

Mei- antas tienen que hacer algo por mi

Sasuke-…Naruto no nos dijo nada de eso…

Mei-lo se…pero si quieren la información tiene que hacerlo

Sakura- esta bien…¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Mei-…necesito que entrenen a unos genin

Sasuke- …

Mei-…nuestros ninjas están en misiones o cuidando la aldea…lo que estamos haciendo es juntar a todos los genin y enseñarles a todos juntos…son los Chūnin quienes les enseñan…quisiera que Sakura le enseñe jutsus médicos…

Sakura-…¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Mei-…los Chūnin aprenden rápido…solo díganles que hacer y ellos practicaran después…enséñenles lo que puedan por un día

Sasuke-…¿Cómo es posible que todos sus ninjas estén ocupados al mismo tiempo?

Mei-si supieras lo que yo…tal vez estoy exagerando…pero no quiero arriesgarme

Sasuke- ¿ y exactamente que sabe usted?

Mei-…todo esta en el pergamino…pero tienen que esperar a verlo con Naruto n_n

…

-cerca de ahí

Mikoto- mira ahí esta…

Daisuke-…creo que hay muchos pervertidos ahí

Mikoto-…

.ellos estaban en un puesto cualquiera de revistas, había varios hombres…pero ninguno perecia un ninja

Daisuke- como sabremos quienes son?

Mikoto- no lo se…

¿?-tu eres Uchiha –dijo un joven que usaba una sudadera usando la capucha para ocultar su rostro

Mikoto- si…Uchiha Mikoto

¿?-entonces síganme

Daisuke-…

Mikoto-vamos…

.y así empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a la salida de la aldea

Daisuke- tardamos mucho para llegar a esta aldea y ahora ya nos vamos

¿?- silencio

Daisuke- ¬_¬

Mikoto- calma…

.fuera de la aldea

¿?- bien…pueden salir…

-y de los aboles bajaron 5 personas, que también cubrían su cabeza con una capucha

Mikoto- soy Mikoto Uchiha …ustedes deben ser los nuevos aliados a Orochimaru…es un…honor conocerlos…

¿?-…lo sabemos…-dijo el mas alto de ellos-…mi nombre es Jiro Harada…-el hombre se quito la capucha dejando ver sus ojos negros y pelo rojo-

-los demás también se quitaron sus capuchas

¿?-mi nombre es Juro Harada –dijo el joven que los llevo al bosque, tiene ojos azules y pelo rubio-

Mikoto-¿son hermanos?

Juro- si…todos nosotros lo somos

Daisuke-…

Jiro-mi hermano juro es el mas pequeño…tiene 13 años…ellos son Hachiro y Kuro…-dijo mientras señalaba a gemelos de pelo rojo y ojos azules-

Juro- y ellos son Shiro y Goro –dijo señalando a gemelos de pelo rubio y ojos negros-

Mikoto-…Juro significa decimo hijo…

Juro- así es

Mikoto-…pero ustedes solo son seis…

Jiro- cuatro de nuestros hermanos murieron

Mikoto- lo siento…

Juro- nosotros también…

Daisuke- ¿Cómo murieron?

Mikoto- Daisuke –dijo en tono de reproche-

Shiro- no te preocupes pequeña…ahora somos aliados…

Goro- tiene que haber confianza entre nosotros

Jiro-vivíamos en la aldea oculta de la lluvia…pero cuando nuestra madre se embarazo de Juro decidieron que no querían que el tuviera que pelear…ya que nuestra familia siempre sirvió a nuestra aldea como ninjas…entonces nos mudamos a un pueblo del país de la hierba, cerca del país de fuego

Hachiro- …antes de que Juro naciera

Kuro-nuestro pueblo fue atacado

Jiro- por ninjas de Konoha

Shiro-ellos mataron a todos…a nuestros padres…

Goro- a Ichiro, Saburo, Rokuro y Shichiro…nuestros hermanos…

Jiro- Ichiro era el mayor…el nos dirigía a todos…

Kuro-nuestro padre, Ichiro, Jiro, Saburo, Shiro y Goro estaban peleando

Jiro- Shiro y Goro tenían 10 años…pero ya eran buenos ninjas…

Hachiro- Kuro, Rokuro, Shichiro y yo nos quedamos en casa cuidando a nuestra madre, que estaba teniendo a nuestro hermano…y justo cuando Juro nació

Kuro- los ninjas entraron…nuestra madre me dio a Juro y se levanto para enfrentarlos…

Hachiro- pero estaba muy débil…y aun así los ninjas la mataron…

Kuro- Rokuro, que era mayor que nosotros, me dijo que me llevara a Juro…pero estaba asustado…tenia cuatro años…no podía moverme…

Hachiro- entonces yo lo tome de la mano y empecé a correr…recuerdo que Rokuro grito…y que Shichiro empezó a correr…pero también grito…

Jiro- nosotros estábamos cerca de nuestra casa…entonces Ichiro vio a nuestros hermanos correr

Shiro- y nos dijo a Goro y a mi que los siguiéramos para cuidarlos

Jiro- entonces Ichiro, Saburo y yo entramos a nuestra casa…y cuando vimos a nuestra madre y hermanos muertos…bueno…Saburo empezó a llorar…yo no podía moverme…Ichiro no dejaba de ver los cuerpos…pero el escucho a los ninjas de Konoha y los enfrento…en eso nuestro padre entra y…bueno, el vio los cuerpos, y ayudo a Ichiro a pelear…pero cuando los ve…se queda inmóvil…y pues lo mataron…Ichiro logro que esos ninjas se fueran…el se acercó a nosotros…pero en eso la casa se empezó a quemar…salimos corriendo pero…una viga cayo sobre Saburo…quise sacarlo pero Ichiro me detuvo…no sabia porque hasta que vi que la viga lo había atravesado…

Mikoto-O_O

Jiro- Ichiro y yo nos quedamos viendo como se quemaba nuestra casa…y no se de donde un ninja salió y atravesó a mi hermano con su espada…mi hermano cayo de rodillas…yo estaba indefenso…no tenia mas fuerzas para pelear…nada de chakra…me quede ahí esperando que me matara…pero el ninja grito…

Mikoto-…

Jiro- mi hermano seguía vivo…y ese ninja cometió el error de dejar su espada en el cuerpo de mi hermano…Ichiro saco la espada de su cuerpo y con ella lo mato…me acerque a el para ayudarlo…pero me dijo que era inútil…que iba a morir…que mejor fuera a buscar a nuestros hermanitos...después de decirme eso murió

Mikoto-…

Shiro- después el nos encontró escondidos en el bosque…

Daisuke-…lamento haberles hecho la pregunta…

…**continuara…**

**U_U me tarde mucho lo se TT_TT pero no sabia quienes iban a ser los nuevos aliados…U_U además que tengo que aprenderme 120 palabras que me van a dictar TT_TT…pero bueno n_n dejen reviews n_n**


	55. porque son aliados?

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

-ese día

Sasuke- Mei…

Mei- n_n

Sasuke- estos niños…

Mei- lo se…aprenden rápido ¿verdad?

Sasuke- si…son muy buenos…

Mei- su entrenamiento ahora es mas difícil…a los genin los entrenan con los Chūnin para que sea mas fuertes n_n

Yugo- pero no es solo eso…a ellos no les importa si matan a alguien…

Mei-… también los entrenan para eso…no deben sentirse mal por hacer su trabajo…

Suigetsu- pero pueden matarse entre si…

Mei- no lo harán…a menos que esa sea su misión…Sasuke ¿Cómo estarán Sakura y Karin?

Sasuke- si esos ninjas son como estos seguramente espantadas…

…-con Sakura

Sakura- o.o

Karin- hmp si que aprenden rápido esos niños…

Sakura-…U_U

Genin1- oye linda ¿Cuándo nos enseñaran a usar jutsus médicos para matar?

Genin2- si yo también quiero aprender

Sakura-…para empezar tengo nombre…segundo trátame con respeto…tercero tengan paciencia…y cuarto mis ojos están arriba en mi cara ¬_¬

Karin-…¿Por qué quieren aprender a matar con estos jutsus?...los ninjas médicos deben curar no matar

Genin2- tenemos que saber de todo…

…

En el bosque

Mikoto-.,.

Jiro- dime…tu tienes el rinnegan ¿verdad?

Mikoto- si…en mi ojo derecho…

Juro-pero no esta…tu ojo derecho es negro

Mikoto- lo controlo igual que mi sharingan

Jiro- y los seis caminos del dolor?

Mikoto- están cerca de aquí

Jiro- impresionante…¿Cuántos años tienes?

Mikoto- pronto tendré 13

Shiro- la pequeña niña Uchiha

Goro- es la mas linda y fuerte de las kunoichi

Mikoto-…¿ por que quieren ser aliados de Orochimaru?

Jiro-nos dijo que esos ninja que nos atacaron siguen vivos…si le prometemos lealtad el nos dira donde están y nos ayudaran a matarlos

Mikoto-…venganza…

Jiro-así es

Mikoto-no deberían dejarse llevar por la venganza…

Juro- no conocí a mis padres por su culpa…quiero matarlos…entrene toda mi vida y voy con Orochimaru para ser mas fuerte…

Mikoto-…¿Por qué esos ninjas atacaron su pueblo?

Jiro- no lo se…ese pueblo no tenia ninjas mas que nosotros…

Hachiro- pero mataron a todos los del pueblo

Kuro- y nos hubiesen matado…si no fuera por que nos escondimos…

Daisuke- a ella no le gusta eso de la venganza…

Jiro- ¿por lo que paso con tu padre verdad?

Mikoto-…

Shiro- ¿te sorprende que lo sepamos…?

Goro- tu padre es famoso entre la mayoría de los ninjas

Hachiro- y muchos piensas que debieron matarlo envés de dejarlo volver a su aldea

Mikoto- y si ustedes se unen con Orochimaru pensaran lo mismo de ustedes

Juro- eso ya no nos importa…nuestros hermanos y nuestros padres…

Mikoto-…

Jiro- Orochimaru también prometió revivirlos…

Mikoto-…pero van a ocupar 6 cuerpos…

Juro- serán los de los ninjas que los mataron…

Daisuke- para mi suena como un buen plan…

Mikoto-…si…

Juro- ¿y ustedes por que están con el?

Daisuke- mi madre era su aliada, pero murió cuando naci…y su ultima voluntad fue que yo siviera a Orochimaru en su lugar…

Mikoto-…a mi me secuestro…U_U pero luego entendí por que lo hiso…en Konoha todos me trataban mal por lo que hiso mi padre…así que ahora tengo un nuevo hogar

Juro- hmp…entonces también quieres vengarte de quienes te trataron mal?

Mikoto- no quiero dañarlos…pero me gustaría que me respetaran…

Kuro- como cruzaremos el mar?

Mikoto-…pues…ahh

Daisuke-…¿saben caminar sobre el agua?

Kuro- claro…

Daisuke- pues así será…

Juro-eso gasta mucha chakra

Mikoto- no si lo sabes controlar…

Juro-…esta bien…pero y si nos ven…seria raro ver a 14 ninjas corriendo en el agua…

Mikoto- los caminos del dolor iran primero…además iremos muy raoido n_n no nos verán…y si nos ven…correremos mas rápido

Jiro-…bien…pero hay que irnos rápido…esos ninjas de Konoha están enseñándole a genin y chunins por ordenes de la mizukage…solo por un día

Juro- tenemos que aprovechar es día de ventaja…

Daisuke-esos ninjas…

Mikoto- si…

Juro-…ah…uno de ellos era un Uchiha…Sasuke…

Jiro-…

Mikoto- U_U

…

-en konoha, (alguna calle)  
>Tsunade-…U_U<p>

Kobu- extraño ver la cara de Mikoto…

Maito- yo también U_U…mi pequeña y fuerte flor de loto…TT_TT

Tsunade- hmp…esa traidora…

Kobu- no es una traidora…la secuestraron

Tsunade- pero ella decidió quedarse ahí…además…si quieren ver su cara solo vean a Sasuke san…

Maito- no se parece a Sasuke san

Tsunade- Mikoto se parece a su abuela Mikoto y Sasuke san se parece a su madre…entonces se parece a Sasuke san

Kobu- pues Mikoto es mas linda

Tsunade- _ deja de hablar de ella

Maito-… es como si estuvieras celosa

Tsunade- no estoy celosa…pero ha otras niñas que son linda no solo ella…que tal Shizune

Maito- ella tiene novio

Tsunade- Cho…Karura…

Kobu- también tienen novio…

Tsunade-…soy la única soltera -_-

Kobu- si fueras mas amable tal vez tendrías un novio…

Maito-…es verdad…

Tsunade-…

Maito- ¿Por qué odias tanto a Mikoto?

Tsunade-…_ yo no la odio…-dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos…

Maito-…

…

Tsunade-…U_U ahhh…no es odio…_ creo que si son celos…

_**Flash back**_

_**En los primeros días de la academia…**_

_**Tsunade-…hola…Kobu…mi nombre es Tsunade**_

_**Kobu-…¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?**_

_**Tsunade- n_n lo dijeron en clase…**_

_**Kobu-…pues hola…**_

_**Tsunade-...¿que haces?**_

_**Kobu- o/ / /o yo nada…**_

_**Tsunade- .…estas espiando a esa niña ¿verdad?**_

_**Kobu- n_n pues si…**_

_**Tsunade- por que?**_

_**Kobu- pues…mírala…es muy linda…**_

_**Tsunade-…¿te gusta esa niña?**_

_**Kobu- jeje creo que si n_n pro no le digas a nadie será nuestro secreto**_

_**Tsunade-…claro…pero dime…¿Por qué no vas y le hablas?  
>Kobu- esta con el honorable hijo<strong>_

_**Tsunade- hmp…ese niño es mi primo…es un idiota…no puedes compárate con el…solo ve y háblale**_

_**Kobu- jeje…no debo…tal vez otro día…**_

_**Tsunade- n_n desde ahora somos amigos**_

_**Kobu-claro n_n**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Tsunade- U_U a Kobu siempre le ah gustado Mikoto…pero ella no si digna a corresponderle…eso me molesta mucho…

¿?- entonces a ti te gusta Kobu?

Tsunade- O_O

¿?- jejeje…no es bueno hablar sola…no sabes quien puede oírte

Tsunade- Cho…hmp…Gokiburi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cho- voy a ir con Sei…n_n

Tsunade- no le digas a nadie lo que oíste

Cho-…por que?...tu me has tratado mal…debería de hacerte pagar…

Tsunade-…

Cho-…guardare el secreto si me dices por que no te caigo bien…no puede ser solo porque no me den asco los insectos

Tsunade-…eres lo mas cercano a una amiga para Mikoto…esa niña orgullosa no se digna a llamarte amiga y aun así la quieres…es una maldita

Cho-…no es culpa de Mikoto que Kobu sienta algo por ella…

Tsunade- tsk…lo se…

Cho- olvídate de eso…no culpes a Mikoto…esfuérzate para conquistar a Kobu…ella no estará aquí por un tiempo…así que aprovecha n_n

…

-en el país de la lluvia

Daimyo. No puede ser que no estén todos aquí…no nos detuvimos para ser puntuales y hay quienes se dan el lujo de hacerse esperar

Fugaku- cálmese…no pasa nada…disfrute del país hasta que llegen los demás

Hiashi- si…este es un lindo país…

Daimyo- el país de la lluvia…no me gusta la lluvia

Hiashi- en mi familia la lluvia es divertida…nos mojamos y…

Daimyo- luego te ensucias con los charcos que se forman y terminas enfermo…

Fugaku-…entonces le gustan los días soleados

Daimyo- claro que no…el sol quema y provoca cáncer…no es bueno

Hiashi-…¿el…sol no es…bueno?...¿eso es lo que dijo?

Daimyo- si U_U

Fugaku- el sol da vida…las plantas y todo eso

Daimyo- U_U ¿ y eso que?

Fugaku- las plantas no crecerían…la fotosíntesis y todo eso…

Hiashi- si no hay plantas no hay oxigeno, si no hay oxigeno morimos…

Daimyo- U_U yo soy el jefe de nuestro país cállense yo tengo razón…ire a buscar mujeres lindas…

Hiashi-…usted es casado

Daimyo- si ella no se entera no le molestara-dij mientras se alejaba

Fugaku-…creía que el daimyo seria deferente…no lo se…con mas honor

Hiashi-…¿para que será la junta de los daimyos?

Fugaku- no lo se…algo importante…

…**continuara…**

**Jeje…tarde otra vez U_U'…lo siento…tengo una pregunta…¿les gustaría que Fugaku y Hiashi terminen… "juntos"?... no se mucho sobre el yaoi…y no se si ellos tendrían una pareja u_u…o si deben quedarse solos…**


	56. Chapter 56

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

-varios días después…

En la torre del Hokage

Naruto-…

Sasuke- aquí esta el pergamino…

Sakura-…ábrelo ya…

Naruto-…pero…

Sasuke-¿te molesta que estemos aquí?

Naruto- no…pero…

Suigetsu- ah ya entendí…Karin, Yugo…vámonos…

.los tres salieron cerrando la puerta con un fuerte estruendo

Sakura-perfecto Naruto…los hiciste sentir mal

Naruto-…U_U…

Toc toc toc

Naruto- ahora que U_U

Sakura- olvide decirte que alguien nos acompañó hasta aquí

Naruto-…pase…

.un niño entro

Naruto-…hola…

Sakura- se llama Kirichi

Naruto- hola Kirichi

Kirichi-lord Hokage…escuche…quiero ser un ninja medico…

Naruto-…ahh

Sakura- yo cure a su madre…y por eso quiere ser ninja medico n_n sus padres y su abuelo no querían que viniera hasta aquí…pero el los convenció n_n así que vas a dejar que entre en la academia ninja n_n

Naruto-…¿es una pregunta o una orden?

Sakura- tómalo como quieras…pero lo vas a dejar

Naruto-ah…claro…

Kirichi- arigatou…con permiso…-el niño salio brincado felizmente

Naruto-…

.el abrió el pergamino

Sasuke-…bien que dice…tiene que ser importante…si no yo mismo matare a Mei

Naruto-…pues dice…que varios ninjas de diferentes aldeas han sido…pues…están desaparecidos…pero han encontrado su sangre…

Sasuke-entonces alguien los mato y se llevo sus cuerpos…

Naruto- eso parece…también dicen que se visto a Orochimaru en varias aldeas…

Sakura-…

Sasuke- ese maldito

Naruto-Sasuke eso no es todo…también dicen que han visto a…Jiraiya y Tsunade…

Sakura- lady Tsunade…

Sasuke-…entonces…Orochimaru los revivo

Naruto-…Sasuke…también han visto a Madara…

Sasuke-…

Naruto- también a Itachi

Sasuke- O_O

Sakura- Sasuke…

Sasuke- Orochimaru revivio a Itachi…

Sakura-¿Por qué?

Sasuke- no es obvio… el quiere un ejercito…y revivo a los mas poderosos…por eso mato a tantos ninjas…para usar sus cuerpos y revivirlos…

Naruto- su ejercito…seria entonces muy fuerte…

Sakura- puede empezar una guerra ninja…

Sasuke-…si eso pasa…puedo recuperar a Mikoto…

Naruto-…así que ahora le ves lo positivo a lo malo…

Sasuke-…si empieza una guerra…déjenme a mi a Itachi y a Madara…

Sakura-no…Sasuke eso es muy peligroso…si esos dos son muy fuertes por si solos…imagina la fuerza que deben de tener si son aliadois de Orochimaru

Sasuke- no importa…si es necesario sere yo quien los mate…

Naruto- no tienes por que matarlos…

Sasuke-so atacan la aldea…seria necesario

Naruto- pero son tu familia

Sasuke- no importa…

Sakura-…y si Mikoto ataca la aldea, ¿la mataras?

Sasuke- si no hay opción…

Sakura-como puedes decir eso

Sasuke- yo no quiero matarla…pero ella es muy fuerte…y con Orochimaru…no quiero imaginar de lo que seria capaz…

Sakura-…si ella ataca la aldea no la mataras…

Sasuke-…solo lo hare si ella no quiere detenerse…y si eso pasa yo me matare después…

Sakura-…por eso es que Naruto te dice que tu no tienes por que encargarte de ellos…

Naruto- ejemm…se están adelantando…talvez nada de eso pase

Sakura- tienes razón…mejor vamos a casa…¿Dónde esta Fugaku?  
>Naruto- en una misión…<p>

-con Fugaku-

Fugaku-que bien que ya llegaron todos los daymios

Hiashi- si…ya quiero ir a casa

-ellos estaban a fuera del salón donde estaban los demás daimios junto con otros ninjas

¿?-hey…son ninjas de Konoha verdad

Fugaku-si…

¿?-yo soy una kunoichi del país de la hierba …

Hiashi- ¿Qué quieres?

¿?-sabían que por su culpa puede empezar una guerra ninja

Fugaku- ¿de que hablas?

¿?- han visto a Orochimaru…y esa niña Uchiha esta con el…esa mocosa…

Fugaku-…

¿?-…

…

-con Orochimaru

Orochimaru- mmm….bien…los trajeron aquí…Mikoto…no quisiste escapar?

Mikoto-claro que no ser…lord Orochimaru

Orochimaru- retírense ya Mikoto, Daisuke…

Mikoto- como ordene…

Orochimaru-…bien…esos dos los trataron bien

Jiro- claro…pero me sorprende que la niña Uchiha no tratara de huir…

Orochimaru-…ella es leal a mi…ustedes deben seguir su ejemplo

Jiro- ¿Cuándo atacaras Konoha?

Orochimaru-todo a su tiempo…primero tengo que hacer unas cosas…usen ese tiempo para entrenar aquí…sera aun mas fuertes

Juro- ¿Qué cosas tiene que hacer?

Orochimaru- eso a ti no te importa…pero tiene que pasar almenos un par de años..

Jiro-…

Orochimaru- pero no importa ¿verdad?

Jiro-no…siempre y cuando esos ninjas estén muertos…

Orochimaru-mataremos a todos los ninjas de ahí…

Juro-…a lo civiles no ¿verdad?

Orochimaru-claro que no…yo no seria capaz de matar inocentes…

Juro-…esta bien

Kabuto- vayan con Kaiya… ella les mostrara sus habitaciones…

-los seis hermanos salieron…-

Kabuto-…

Orochimaru-…

Kabuto-lord Orochimaru…

Orochimaru- ya llego…

Kabuto-si, esta aquí dentro

Orochimaru-…dejanos solos

Kabuto-como ordene-dijo mientras salía-

Orochimaru-hmp…

¿?- ¿Qué te pasa Orochimaru?

Orochimaru-…¿Cuándo vamos a…?  
>¿?- hmp…que impaciente…tu quiere cosas yo también<p>

Orochimaru-…lo que yo quiero lo puedo hacer rápido…contigo tardara un par de años…

¿?-…solo un par…talvez sean tres años

Orochimaru- lo que sea…es mas posible que yo obtenga lo que quiera a que tu

¿?-callate…no digas tonterías…

Orochimaru- Madara…ella es fuerte…no dejara que

Madara- por eso tiene que pasar mas tiempo…¿has oído eso de Hitler?

Orochimaru-…

Madara-…¿Cómo crees que esos niños que peleaban para el lo hacían contentos?

Orochimaru-…eran muy patriotas?

Madara-les lavaban el cerebro

Orochimaru-¿Cómo quieres que le lave el cerebro a…

Madara-no entiendes…a esos niños los ponían a leer libros raros y ese tipo de cosas…les decían que eran mejores que los demás…y ellos lo creían…cosas así…es lo que quiero que hagas…pero con ella tardara un poco

Orochimaru-…

…

-en Konoha

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…podemos descansar?  
>Kakashi- si…hoy entrenaste muy duro…te invitare ramen<p>

Minato- n_n

Kakashi-…Minato…¿te gusta estar con karura?

Minato-…

Kakashi- U_U Shiroko me ha estado diciendo que te pregunte sobre tu relación con Karura U_U'…es muy pequeña…pero…se interesa sobre ti…me dice que solo puedes ser feliz con Mikoto…y que quiere cuidar a sus futuros hijos cuando ustedes dos estén…bueno…no se como ella sabe esas cosas…

Minato- _

Kakashi- como sea…dime…¿Cuándo terminaras con ella?

Minato- yo…

Kakashi- escucha yo soy un adulto… y me siento raro preguntándote sobre tu vida amorosa…no soy tu padre ni nada…pero…

Minato- estoy con Karura para olvidar a Mikoto…me siento mal sin Mikoto…

Kakashi- y buscas un remplazo…

Minato-…pues…si…básicamente es eso…

Kakashi-…si…Shiroko estará feliz…aunque eso es algo obvio…pero tu no debes buscar remplazos

Minato-…si…mejor buscare a Mikoto

Kakashi-tienes que entrenar para eso…eres fuerte…pero todavía te falta si quieres pelear contra Orochimaru…pero tienes la ventaja de contar con nosotros…los ninjas de Konoha…tus padres…los padres de Mikoto…los mas fuertes están de tu lado…

Mianto-…pero yo quiero traerla

Kakashi- también quiere eso Sasuke…y también Sakura…U_U igual que Kobu y Maito…

Minato- jeje si…

…

-con Mikoto

Mikoto-…U_U me hubiera ido a Konoha…soy mas rápida que esos tipos

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- pasa

-una cabeza se dejo ver-

Mikoto- Kabuto…

Kabuto-…te traje un regalo…

Mikoto-…

Kabuto-…unas clases especiales…con una kunoichi…

Mikoto- ¿y que tiene de especial?

Kabuto-ella te enselara las antiguas artes de las kunoichi

Mikoto-¿artes?

Kabuto-…las kunoichis no solo saben jutsus y taijutsus y todo eso…también deben aprender a seducir

Mikoto-¿Cómo dices? .

Kabuto-…no todas pueden…para esto la belleza de las Kunoichi debe ser tan grande para que no haya hombre que se resista

Mikoto-¿y eso de que me servirá?

Kabuto-ya sabes…conseguir información sin que sospechen…matar hombres importantes sin hacer tanto escandalo…cosas así…

Mikoto-…U_U como sea…¿estas diciendo que soy linda?

Kabuto- pues es lo que todos dicen…y si eso piensa pues debemos aprovecharlo

Mikoto- ¬_¬…tú solo tienes ojos para Orochimaru

…**continuara…**

**U_U…jeje…pues ya acabe n_n dejen reviews…peticiones…u.u amenazas… n-n**


	57. Chapter 57

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio TT_TT es de Masashi Kishimoto

Ese mismo día, con Fugaku

Fugaku- me alegra que esa reunión halla terminado…¿Cuándo regresaremos a casa?

Hiashi-hoy mismo…nuestras cosas ya están listas…mira ahí viene el daymio

Fugaku- señor…¿Qué paso?...se ve un poco enojado

Daymio- claro que estoy enojado…por culpa de tu hermanita me culpan a mi

Fugaku-…¿de que habla?

Daymio- yo so el daymio del país del fuego…me entero de lo que pasa en Konoha…se que tu hermana se fue con Orochimaru…y que el esta junta mas ninjas…y eso empezara una guerra

Hiashi-…no es bueno sacar conclusiones presipitadas

Daymio- no son precipitadas…los otros daimios solo me atacaban…

Fugaku-…olvídelo…ya vámonos

Daymio-hmp

-con Mikoto

Kabuto- bien ahora empezara tu entrenamiento en las antiguas tácticas de las kunoichi

Mikoto- ¬_¬ tu vas a enseñarme?

Kabuto- -_-' no…ya va a llegar tu nueva sensei…yo me retiro ahora…-dijo mientras se alejaba (fue con Orochimaru a…)

Mikoto-...

¿?- así que ahora tu eres mi alumna?

Mikoto- ah…si

¿?- mi nombre es Kumiko…yo te enseñare las técnicas antuguas de las kunoichi –dijo una señora de ojos verdes, pelo blanco con un par de arrugas en el rostro, que usaba un kimono rojo-

Mikoto-…osea a seducir hombres…

Kumiko- si…básicamente es eso

Mikoto-…no creo ser buena estudiante para eso…es mas fácil entrar y amenazar que entrar, seducir, esperar y luego matar

Kumiko-puede ser…pero así tu enemigo no sabe que eres su enemigo… y no necesariamente tienes que matarlo

Mikoto- pero tienes que dar tu virginidad…

Kumiko- en ocasiones

Mikoto-pues yo no lo hare

Kumiko-¿Por qué no?...¿te estas reservando para alguien especial?

Mikoto- o/ / /o no es eso…pero…soy muy joven y no es correcto…

Kumiko-el fin justifica los medios querida…además…si no te importa quien tome tu virginidad…no debería importarte a quien se la das

Mikoto-…no encuentro sentido a sus palabras…

Kumiko-entonces eres boba…no hay nada malo con lo que dije…no tienes a nadie para que sea tu primera vez…por eso puedes dársela a cualquiera…

Mikoto- pero en un futuro puede que encuentre a alguien

Kumiko- nuestra discusión no tiene sentido…yo soy tu sensei y haras lo que yo diga…

…

-en Konoha-la academia ninja

Iruka-bien…hoy empieza su entrenamiento como ninjas niños…deben sentirse felices y orgullosos…tenemos a un alumno que no es de por aquí…háganlo sentir como en casa

Sakumo- ah…ese niño…¿no crees que su cara es como de niña, Shiroko?

Shiroko-…es lindo

Iruka- mira Kirichi puedes sentarte alado de Shiroko…

Kirichi-¿Quién es Shiroko?

Iruka- la pequeña niña de pelo blanco…

Kirichi- ya la vi…-dijo mientras se dirigía a su asiento

Shiroko- hola n_n

Kirichi- hola…

Shiroko- tu ya sabes mi nombre y yo se el tuyo…el es Sakumo…

Kirichi- hola Sakumo

Sakumo- no me caes bien

Kirichi- ¿Por qué no?...ni siquiera nos conocemos…

Sakumo- pero no veo el poder de la juventud en tus ojos

Kirichi-…no se de que estas hablando

Sakumo-…hmp…

Shiroko- te acostumbraras

Kirichi-…

…

-en ichiraku ramen

Minato- n_n arigatou Kakashi sensei

Kakashi-…si…si…

Minato- ¿Dónde esta Shiroko?

Kakashi- en la academia

Minato- ¿Qué?...no sabia que era hoy…me hubiese dicho para acompañarla

Kakashi-le pregunte a a Shiroko…pero dijo que prefería que nosotros entrenemos…que tienes que volverte mas fuerte

Minato-…

Kakashi-en unas horas regresara…no te preocupes… si quiere puedes esperarla

Minato-si…

…

-con Mikoto

Mikoto-…

Kabuto-oye niña…no deberías estar con Kumiko?

Mikoto-…el entrenamiento empezara mañana…

Kabuto-no te creo…

Mikoto-…deberías…yo soy muy honesta…

Kabuto-…

Mikoto- la convencí de dejarme descansar hoy…acabo de llegar de una misión…

Kabuto-…ve con nuestros nuevos aliados…hazlos sentir como en casa

Mikoto-…como quieres que haga eso?

Kabuto-…no lo se…aprende a mentir…

Mikoto-…claro…-Mikoto se alejo, dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento-

Mikoto-…chicos…

Juro- Mikoto!...¿que haces aquí?

Mikoto- Kabuto me dijo que los hiciera sentir como en casa

Shiro- nuestra casa fue incendiada…¿recuerdas que te lo contamos?

Mikoto-…lo siento…

Jiro- no tienes porque disculparte…Shiro es así…es el mas amargado de todos…

Shiro-…

Mikoto-…en mi aldea había una niña que se llama Shiroko…a veces le decíamos Shiro…

Shiro- ¬_¬

Goro- n_n…mi hermano…es…tan mal educado…puede que sea su gemelo pero yo no me paresco a el…n_n

Juro- por suerte

Hachiro-…tu….niña Uchiha…eres tan linda…¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?

Mikoto-…12…

Hachiro-…¿Cuándo cumples trece?

Mikoto-…pronto…

Kuro-no tienes que hacerle caso…a el le gustan las mujeres mas de lo normal

Hachiro- pues tu eres gay

Kuro- -_-…no soy gay…

Hachiro- sigues siendo virgen

Kuro- U_U porque yo en vez de estar con mujeres me la pasaba entrenando

Hachiro- yo también eh entrenado demasiado…merecía descansar…

Goro- n_n dejen de pelear…no es correcto pelear entre hermanos…

Jiro- es verdad…solo tienen que pelear contra sus enemigos…no entre ustedes…

Hachi/Kuro- hai…

Juro- además Hachiro, si Kuro es gay o no, no debería de importarte…en estos tiempo eso ya es normal n_n

Jiro-U_U

Mikoto- jaja…pelea entre hermanos…es algo normal…

Juro- ¿tu tienes hermanos?

Mikoto- uno…Fugaku

Kuro-¿Cuántos años tiene?

Mikoto-15…

Kuro- ¿y peleaban?

Mikoto-…a veces…u.u…nuestra relación era rara

Jiro- ¿Por qué?...el te hacia sentir inferior, pero aun así te quería…a veces te molestaba pero te protegía…

Mikoto-…si…¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jiro-una suposición…lo mismo me pasaba con Ichiro…todo lo que el hacia impresionaba mas a mi padre…pero después me dijo que yo era mas fuerte…

Mikoto-…lo siento…me retirare –dijo mientras daba una reverencia, después sse alejo-

Juro-…¿Qué le pasa?

Jiro-…

-en la habitación de Mikoto

Mikoto-…Hebi chan…snif snif…

Hebi-sssssss

Mikoto-snif Fugaku…sin snif…lo extraño

Hebi-sssss ssssssss

Mikoto-no importa eso…lo que importa es que es mi hermano…snif snif…y que el me quiere y me protege snif snif

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- snif…pasa

-la puerta lentamente se abrió

¿?-estas bien?

Mikoto-Juro…

Juro-…lo que mi oniisan dijo…

Mikoto-me recordó al mio…creo que extraño mi casa

Juro-deberias…no entiendo porque si tu tenias un hogar…una familia…la dejaste por…esto…

Mikoto-…ahí nadie me quería…

Juro- ¿nadie?

Mikoto-…bueno…algunos…los podría contar con mis manos

Juro- cuéntalos…

Mikoto-¿ah?

Juro- dime quienes te querían

Mikoto-…mis padres…mi hermano…mis compañeros de equipo…Shiroko…Maito…Kobu…mi sensei…los dueños de ichiraku ramen…los padres de…mi compañero de equipo…Cho…

Juro-creo que ya son mas de 10…tenias una buena vida…debiste de haber regresado cuando podías

Mikoto-…

Juro- ¿con que te amenazo Orochimaru?

Mikoto-…con nada…yo lo respeto y por eso quiero quedarme a su lado

Juro-puedes confiar en mi…no se lo contare ni a mis hermanos

Mikoto-…

Juro- no puedo creer que prefieras estar aquí…vamos…cuéntamelo

Mikoto- esa serpiente…quiere empezar una guerra

Juro-¿y aun así sigues aquí?

Mikoto-…la verdad…creo que el ganaría…tiene ventaja…pero…el me prometio…que si seguía a su lado…el no mataria a mi familia ni a mis amigos…

Juro-…pero…tu familia y amigos…son ninjas poderosos ¿no?

Mikoto- lo son…pero…

Juro-deberías ir con ellos

Mikoto- el es un maldito…enviaría serpientes, ninjas…de todo a atacarnos por sorpresa…no creo que la aldea este lista para soportar otro ataque…ya paso tiempo desde la ultima guerra pero, no se ah recuperado por completo…muchos ninjas están en otras aldeas pagando deudas…

Juro- entonces ve a avisarles…

Mikoto- se daría cuenta y atacaría antes de que yo pudiera llegar a la aldea…

Juro- pues lo siento…yo daría lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar…y me arriesgaría a escaparme…pero…no tengo nada…solo a mis hermanos y mi vida…pero te entiendo…cuentas con mi ayuda

Mikoto-arigatou…

…**continuara…**

**Jojojo…me tarde…pero en la semana solo tuve libre este día n_n…de que son las 2:30am n_n pero aquí esta n_n…dejen reviews…si quieren U_U n_n Sayonara**


	58. eres lindo

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

-ese día, un par de horas después

En ichiraku ramen

Shiroko- otousan n_n

Kakashi- hola Shiroko n_n Minato esta aquí

Minato- hola n_n

Shiroko- n_n hola

Minato- ¿como te fue?

Shiroko- muy bien n_n fue divertido, ahora tengo un nuevo amigo…que por cierto es muy lindo

Kakashi-¬_¬

Minato- n_n me alegra oír eso…

Shiroko- lo malo fue que Sakumo estaba ahí

Minato- ¿malo?...tú tuviste una cita con el ¿verdad?

Shiroko- ¬_¬…pero todo el día estuvo retándome y molestaba al niño nuevo cuando me hablaba o hacia algo bien

Kakashi- entiéndelo pequeña…es de familia U_U' terminas acostumbrándote

Shiroko- lo se U_U

…

-con el Hokage

Naruto- U_U

Neji- Naruto…

Naruto-Neji

Neji-…¿Cuándo llegara el Daimyo?

Naruto- no lo se…pero es mejor que tarde…cuando llegue va a gritarme y molestarme

Neji-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Naruto- ¿crees que es coincidencia que hubiera una junta de Daimyos precisamente ahora?

Neji- ellos no deberían meterse en asuntos de ninjas

Naruto- lo se…pero esta aldea ninja, junto con todas las demás…estas básicamente al mando de los Daymios…por que ellos gobiernan el país…y las aldeas están dentro de los países

Neji-¬_¬ tu lógica me impresiona…

Naruto-U_U…

Neji- además…no estas seguro de que fue lo que estaban discutiendo…dime ¿cuando los Daymios se han reunido por asuntos ninjas?

Naruto- siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Neji- a ellos no les importa lo que pase en las aldeas ninjas…a menos que afecte su seguridad…

Naruto- pero

Neji- pero nada…relájate…no te preocupes por tonterías…deberías de preocuparte por que Hiashi no llega…

Naruto- varios daymios se retrasaron…

Neji-si…pero…

Naruto-…sabes que…te hare caso…me relajare…iré con Hinata te dejo a cargo

Neji-…claro…

…

-en Sunagakure

Karura-…

Matsuri- hija…has estado mas rara de lo normal desde que Minato se fue

Karura-él es mi novio…no debería de estar lejos de mi…

Matsuri-hija… eres muy joven para preocuparte por eso

Karura- no hay edad para el amor madre

Matsuri- hija…

Karura- vamos a Konoha…¿papá sigue ahí?

Matsuri- eso creo…me dijo que iba a regresar, pero después me dijo que no sabia cuando regresaría…

Karura- pues vamos a darle una sorpresa madre…el tío Kankuro se quedara en lugar de mi padre…vamos…

Matsuri- no lo se hija…seria peligroso

Karura- claro que no

Matsuri- ¿Qué tal si nos atacan ninjas rebeldes?

Karura- no te preocupes…yo te protegeré, matare a cualquiera que tenga la intención de lastimarnos…

Matsuri- Karura…

Karura- sabes que si lo haría madre…nadie te pondrá una mano encima…

Matsuri-…ve a hacer tus maletas

Karura- n_n

…

-al día siguiente

-con Mikoto

Kumiko- Mikoto…ya descansaste… ahora…

Mikoto- no tengo intención de aprender algo de lo que usted me quiere enseñar

Kumiko- ¿y crees que yo quiero enseñarte?...ya estoy grande para soportar a pequeñas niñas como tu que subestiman lo que las artes antiguas kunoichi son capaces de hacer

Mikoto- escucha anciana, esas "artes" son básicamente de…

Kumiko-…¿prostitutas?...

Mikoto-…no me refería a usted

Kumiko-¿piensas así?

Mikoto- seducir hombres importantes…por información…

Kumiko-niña…de esas forma no arriesgas tu vida…te puedes infiltrar sin problemas…los hombres son débiles es ese aspecto…no pueden resistirse a las mujeres…

Mikoto-…pues ahora deberían entrenar también a hombres "lindos"…

Kumiko-…no solo te enseñare a seducir

Mikoto- sera raro que una anciana me enseñe eso

Kumiko-¬_¬ te enseñare a crear veneno, serás como una geisha

Mikoto-…no tengo interés en eso

Kumiko- te enseñare a usar armas diferentes

Mikoto-…no me interesa

Kumiko- ese niño Kabuto me dijo que tenia que enseñarte lo que se…y no importa lo que tu quieras, yo te enseñare

Mikoto-…

…

En Konoha

-ichiraku ramen

Kakashi- bien, Minato…

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…¿esta seguro de eso?

Kakashi-si…tu quieres entrenar y ser mas fuerte…vamos a pedirle permiso a tu padre para que vengas conmigo en un viaje

Minato- un viaje…¿Cuánto duraría ese viaje?

Kakashi-tres años…como el viaje que hiso tu padre…no creo que se niegue

Minato-…pero mi madre si

Kakashi- tu la convencerás…

Minato-…¿seré mas fuerte cuando regresemos?

Kakashi- te lo prometo

Minato-¿lo suficiente para traer devuelta a Mikoto?

Kakashi- si

Minato- entonces voy rápido a la torre del Hokage, cuando diga que si, nos iremos…¿verdad?

Kakashi-por supuesto

-Minato empezó a correr hacia la torre Hokage

-en la torre del Hokage

Minato- OTOUSAN!

Neji-Minato…

Minato-…tío Neji…¿Dónde esta mi padre?

Neji- estaba tenso y le dije que se relajara, así que se fue y me dejo a cargo…debe estar en su casa con tu madre…¿para que lo quieres ver tan urgentemente?

Minato-Kakashi sensei me dijo que entrenara con el…pero fuera de Konoha, por tres años

Neji-…ojale te deje ir

…

-con los Uchiha

Sakura- ¿cuando va regresar Fugaku?

Sasuke- un par de días si se apresura

Sakura-…

Sasuke- no te preocupes por el, es muy fuerte no le pasara nada, además esta con Hiashi

Sakura-…

Sasuke-…estas pensando en Mikoto

Sakura-se que ella también es muy fuerte…tal vez mas que Fugaku, pero…no soporto la idea de lo que le pueden estar haciendo

Sasuke-…no te preocupes…Mikoto es lista y sabrá como solucionar cualquier problema y soportar cualquier castigo

Sakura- aun así

Sasuke- cuando yo estuve ahí…

Sakura-…¿Qué le hacían a las mujeres?

Sasuke-no te preocupes por eso, Orochimaru es…ammm…

Sakura-…U_U

…

-con los Uzumaki

Minato- padre!

Naruto-Minato…¿no deberías estar con Kakashi entrenando?

Minato-si…pero tengo que pedirles permiso para algo

Hinata- ¿Qué sucede hijo?

Minato-…Kakashi sensei quiere entrenarme…

Naruto- ¿y?...

Minato-fuera de la aldea…por tres años

Hinata-…

Naruto-…como cuando yo me fui con Jiraiya

Minato- si, Kakashi sensei dijo que cuando volviste eras mas fuerte,y que si yo me iba con el regresaría aun mas fuerte que tu cuando tenias mi edad

Naruto-…esta bien por mi…pero…Hinata

Hinata- cuando te fuiste tu Naruto…esta tan triste…imagina si se va mi hijo

Minato- madre, por favor, quiero ser mas fuerte para poder traer a Mikoto sin problemas, Kakashi sensei dice, que si peleamos ahora con Orochimaru seria muy arriesgado, no solo por que no sabemos donde esta…ni cuantos ninjas tiene…si no por que los ninjas que tiene son muy fuertes…

Hinata-…ve a hacer tus maletas

Minato- n_n

Naruto- yo ire a hablar con Kakashi

…

-en ichiraku ramen

Ayame- Kakashi...estas seguro de esto

Kakashi- ¿de que?

Ayame- de dejar a tu familia para ir a entrenar con Minato

Kakashi- si

Ayame- ¿y que pasa con Shiroko?

Kakashi- en la mañana me despedí de ella

Ayame- esa niña…

¿?- hey Kakashi san

Kakashi-Naruto

Naruto-…¿así que quieres llevarte a mi hijo?

Kakashi-si…creo que si viaja a otros lugares podrá aprender jutsus diferentes…conocer nuevas personas…tal vez niñas de su edad

Naruto-…U_U ven con migo –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar-

Kakashi- si…dime ¿Qué pasa? –dijo cuando se habían alejado de ichiraku rame

Naruto- no es que no confíe en ti o algo así pero…

Kakashi-…

Naruto-tu sabes que el kyubi esta dentro de Minato…si se llega a salir alguna cola o

Kakashi- no te preocupes por eso, yo se controlarlo…

Naruto- entonces…¿tus maletas están listas?

Kakashi- no necesito maletas…basta con una mochila…que ya esta lista

Naruto- jeje

…

-en la habitación de Mikoto

Mikoto- U_U ahhh Hebi chan

Hebi- sssssss

Mikoto- ¿ah?...claro que no…

Hebi- sssss ss sssssss

Mikoto- ¬_¬

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- pasa

Juro- hola Mikoto

Mikoto- Juro…¿Qué pasa?

Juro- jeje, solo quería saber como te fue en tu entrenamiento…

Mikoto- U_U hasta ahora solo me ha enseñado a usar un par de hierbas

Juro- jeje n_n ella te enseñara cosas…como…si fueras una geisha

Mikoto- U_U si

Juro- ja no puedo esperar para verte así

Mikoto- ¬¬

Juro- n_n

Mikoto- u.u tarado –dijo mientras despeinaba su cabello rubio lacio-

Juro- jejeje

Mikoto-…

Juro-…¿Qué tienes? –dijo al ver que Mikoto se le quedaba viendo-

Mikoto-…_(se parece a Minato…incluso sus ojos se parecen…pero Juro tiene el pelo lacio) _

Juro- Mikoto…

Mikoto- ¿ah?...¿que?...¿dijiste algo?

Juro- ¿Qué tienes?...estabas viéndome raro

Mikoto-…eres lindo

Juro- jeje

…**continuara…**


	59. ahora seremos

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

Juro- ¿Qué tienes?...estabas viéndome raro

Mikoto-…eres lindo

Juro- jeje

Mikoto- n_n

Juro- no crei que alguien como tu diría algo así

Mikoto- puedo sorprenderte demasiado si me llegas a conocer mejor, por desgracia no nos conocemos bien

Juro- mmmm… ¿Cómo podemos arreglar esa horrible situación?

Mikoto- no lo se…tu dime

Juro- tu eres la genio aquí

Mikoto- ¿Cómo sabes que soy una genio?

Juro- me impresiona tu modestia…

Mikoto-…

Juro- es algo obvio…además todos lo comentan…dicen que contigo pueden ganar cualquier guerra ya que podrías ser una buena estratega

Mikoto-…

Juro- pero…volviendo al problema…podemos tener una cita

Mikoto- ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Juro- es lo que acabo de decir…

Mikoto-…yo…no lo se

Juro-…u.u

Hebi- ssssssss sss ss sssss ssss

Juro- AHHHH! UNA SERPIENTE

Mikoto-…¿le temes a las serpientes? –dijo mientras tomaba a Hebi chan y esta se enrollaba alrededor de su brazo-

Juro- si…un día que estaba con mis hermanos dormíamos en el bosque, y…una serpiente…se metio en mis pantalones…

Mikoto-…o.o

Juro- ese día grite tanto que me enferme de la garganta…

Mikoto-…¿Cuándo y donde?

Juro- ¿ah?

Mikoto- quieres tener una cita conmigo…esta bien…lo…apruebo…¿Cuándo y donde?

Juro- esta noche, al norte de este lugar, antes de entrar al bosque

Mikoto- esta bien

…

-en la salida de Konoha

Naruto- bien…Kakashi san…no estoy seguro de esto pero…si es lo que mi hijo quiere esta bien…

Kakashi- no te preocupes yo lo cuidare bien

Minato- no te preocupes padre, estare bien…tu conoces a Kakashi sensei

Naruto- eso es lo que me preocupa…se que te puede proteger de cualquier amenaza pero…

Kakashi-¬_¬

Naruto- bueno…ahh…no importa…Minato solo cuídate…

Hinata-…Minato…TT_TT

Minato- madre…no llores…volveré antes de que te des cuenta

Hinata- TT_TT

Kakashi- tranquila Hinata…podrás estar un tiempo a solas con Naruto antes de que llegue Hiashi

Naruto- ¬¬ por eso no estoy seguro de dejarte a solas con Minato

Kakashi- no le hare nada

Naruto-…no lo se…

Minato- vámonos ya…

Kakashi- Naruto…Hinata…

Hinata- cuídalo bien Kakashi

Kakashi- por supuesto…con mi vida

Hinata- TT_TT

Naruto- no vas a despedirte de tus amigos Minato?

Minato- no…

Naruto-…bien como quieras…

…

En la florería de Konoha

Sei- Shizune, espero que no te importe…pero tengo una cita con Cho

Shizune- ah claro vas a dejarme sola para que cuide de la tienda mientras me aburro ¿verdad?...

Sei-…

Shizune- no importa…vete ya…no es correcto dejar esperando a una chica n_n

Sei- arigatou-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para después dejar unas monedas junto a ella y tomar un ramo de flores y dejar la para ir al encuentro de su novia.

Shizune- ahhh…mi hermano esta enamorado

¿?- al igual que tu pequeña

Shizune- ah…Shizune san

Shizune- hola Shizune chan…¿esta tu madre?

Shizune Jr.- esta en el hospital con Sakura san…hoy trabaja

Shizune- ah si cierto, que torpe fui…pero la verdad es que quería comprar flores…

Shizune Jr.- para lady Tsunade ¿verdad?

Shizune- si…

Shizune Jr.- tome las que quiera…serán cortesía

Shizune-no podría aceptarlas gratis

Shizune- esta bien…no serán gratis…su precio será, decirme porque mi madre me nombro en su honor…me dijo que porque usted es una gran kunoichi, y no lo dudo…pero se que esa no es la única razón

Shizune- esta bien…te diré la razón…poco antes de que tus padres se casaran…un ninja de Konoha… apareció y le dio un pergamino a Sai…pero Sai no dijo nada sobre esto…entonces fue a hablar con lady Tsunade…por supuesto yo estaba ahí

_**Flash back**_

_**Sai- lady Tsunade…tengo que decirle algo…**_

_**Tsunade-mmm esta bien…¿quieres que Shizune…?**_

_**Sai- no creo que sea necesario…ella es de su confianza…**_

_**Tsunade- así es…bien dime**_

_**Sai- un ninja me dio un pergamino…ya lo leí…aquí tiene**_

_**Tsunade- ¿acaso lo enviaron para mi?**_

_**Sai- lo enviaron para mi…pero quiero que usted lo vea**_

_**Tsunade esta bien…**_

_**Shizune-…**_

_**Sai-…**_

_**Tsunade-…esto…es…verdad?**_

_**Sai- no lo se…**_

_**Tsunade-…**_

_**Shizune-…**_

_**Tsunade-…creo que no tienes opción ¿o si?**_

_**Sai- no lo creo…**_

_**Tsunade- entonces…¿Qué esperas?...**_

_**Sai- con permiso-dio una reverencia y salió del lugar-**_

_**Shizune- lady Tsunade…¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Tsunade- se supone que la Raíz de había desintegrado pero…al parecer esos ninjas se están reuniendo fuera de Konoha…quieren que Sai vaya **_

_**Shizune-…**_

_**Tsunade- quería mi permiso para salir de la aldea…**_

…

_**Fuera de ahí**_

_**Sai-…**_

_**Shizune- SAI ESPERA**_

_**Sai- que pasa Shizune san**_

_**Shizune-…yo…conozco a el ninja que te trajo el pergamino**_

_**Sai-…**_

_**Shizune- lo vi y lo reconocí…no tienes que ir**_

_**Sai- tengo que ir**_

_**Shizune- no iras…**_

…

_**Fin del flash back**_

Shizune- después de eso lo deje inconsciente con mi veneno, se lo día a Ino y yo fui con esos ninjas de la Raíz y me encargue de que no volvieran a molestar a Sai…luego lady Tsunade se lo dijo a Ino y cuando ustedes nacieron…pues a tu hermano lo nombraron Shin Sei y a ti…pues en mi honor n_n

Shizune Jr.- ¿Qué le hubiesen hecho a mi padre si hubiera ido con esos ninjas?

Shizune- pues…no creo que seria tu padre n_n

…

En la noche, con Mikoto

-Mikoto estaba caminando por un pasillo del escondite que conducía a la salida cuando…

¿?- a donde crees que vas pequeña Uchiha?

Mikoto- hmp…todos me decían niña Uchiha y ahora pequeña Uchiha…mi nombre es Mikoto

¿?- lo se…pero no me respondiste…Mikoto…¿A dónde vas?

Mikoto- eso a ti no te importa maldita serpiente travesti

¿?-antes me decían lord Orochimaru…ahora soy una maldita serpiente travesti?

Mikoto- pues es lo que eres Orochimaru…

Orochimaru- tu padre no pensaba igual

Mikoto- por que lo engañaste…eso no importa…

Orochimaru- es verdad… lo que importa es adonde vas…

Mikoto-no…eso tampoco importa…

Orochimaru- ¿no estarás pensando en escapar?

Mikoto- ¿serviría de algo?

Orochimaru- no claro que no…a menos que…

Mikoto- no…no quiero que hagas eso…

Orochimaru- no tiene sentido…¿Por qué te importa la vida de ellos…los acabas de conocer?

Mikoto- no los tocaras maldito

¿?-lo le hables así a lord Orochimaru

Mikoto- claro…el lame botas viene a la defensa de su amante

Orochimaru- ¬_¬

Mikoto- ahh…Kabuto… -dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru…ella no escapara?

Orochimaru-… no…a menos que quiera que mate a…¿Cómo se llamaban?...Riku y Riko…a su madre…a Daisuke…ellos son…no importa si mueren…o puedo experimentar con ellos…además puedo atacar su querida aldea matando solo a…bueno…seria muy difícil matar a sus padres…pero podría a los niños…a sus compañeros…ella no quisiera que matara inocentes…

Kabuto- por eso es que no ah escapado…todavía

Orochimaru-no lo hará…

…

Fuera de ahí

Mikoto- Juro…

Juro- hola Mikoto…

Mikoto-…

Juro-…¿quieres ir a caminar?

Mikoto- si

..Empezaron a caminar sin detenerse hasta que

Mikoto- ¿A dónde vamos?

Juro-…a tu aldea

Mikoto- ¿Qué?

Juro- si nos apuramos llegaremos en un par de horas…llegaríamos antes si fueramos por los arboles

Mikoto- no quiero volver

Juro-vamos…te llevare hasta ahí…luego regresare con lord Orochimaru y tomare la responsabilidad de todo

Mikoto- no quiero regresar a ese lugar

Juro- ¿no quieres regresar a tu hogar?

Mikoto- este es mi hogar

Juro- ¿Cómo llamas a esto un hogar?...un hogar no es solo una casa…yo tengo un hogar siempre porque siempre estoy con quienes mas quiero, mis hermanos, mi familia…

Mikoto- ¿y yo por que querria estar en un hogar donde nadie me valora por lo que soy si no por los errores de mi padre…

Juro-pero hay quien te quiere ahí

Mikoto- pero yo quiero estar aquí

Juro- lo que Orochimaru te diga

Mikoto- no es por eso…yo quiero estar aquí…

Juro-no tiene sentido…¿Por qué quieres estar aquí?

Mikoto-…por que tu estas aquí…

Juro-…

Mikoto-…eres lindo y buena persona…yo…

Juro- ya basta…tu no eres así…

Mikoto-…quiero estar con Riko y Riku, con Kaiya y Daisuke…contigo…

Juro- ¿quieres estar conmigo?

Mikoto- si…eso dije

Juro-entonces…¿estaría bien si fuéramos novios?

Mikoto- seria…perfecto…

Juro-…pues…desde ahora somos novios…y espero que no tengas que usar lo que Kumiko san te enseñe…en otros hombres…solo conmigo

Mikoto-…espero lo mismo

…**continuara…**

**Jeje…espero les guste este cap ( y el fic en general) lleno de ideas raras que están por ahí en mi cerebro esperando a ser escritas…y dejen reviews si quieren n_n por que es enserio emocionante saber que hay personas que comparten por un momento tus locuras escritas n_n y que aparte les gustan n_n**


	60. Chapter 60

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto

.al día siguiente, en Konoha

¿?- Hokage sama…siento nuestra demora…pero el Daimyo se detenía muy seguido…

¿?- es verdad…pero aquí estamos…

Naruto- me alegra que ya regresaras hijo…Fugaku…

Daimyo- ustedes mocosos retírense…quiero hablas a solas con su Hokage…

Naruto-…-al ver que los dos no se movieron dijo- retírense

Fuga/Hia- con permiso –se retiraron después de dar una reverencia

Daimyo-debes de educarlos para que obedezcan mis órdenes también

Naruto- ellos son ninjas…obedecen mis ordenes o la de ninjas superiores…sus sensei…

Daimyo- hmp…escucha niño…a los Daimyo no les importa mucho lo que pase en las aldeas ninjas…al menos no a mi…no tanto…pero…sus problemas ninjas están afectando otros pueblos y ciudades llenas de civiles inocentes

Naruto- lo se…pero no podemos terminar una guerra si ni siquiera a empezado…no sabemos que quiere…o como revivió…

Daimyo- pues lo arreglaras

Naruto-como si fuera tan fácil…

…

con Mikoto, (están dentro de uno de esos cuartos tipo japoneses con las puertas corredizas y piso de madera)

Kumiko- bien…para empezar te enseñare lo básico de una geisha

Mikoto- ¿entretenimiento sexual?

Kumiko- …pero eso no es lo que hace una geisha…distintas artes japonesas, música, baile, y narración podrás tocar el shamisen el shakuhachi (flauta de bambú), el taiko (tambor), aprenderás canciones tradicionales, baile japonés clásico, sadō (ceremonia japonesa del té),ikebana (arreglos florales),literatura, poesía…

Mikoto-…eso es lo que sabe una geisha

Kumiko- exacto…pero también serás una Oiran

Mikoto- ¿no es lo mismo que una geisha?

Kumiko-…creí que sabias sobre Japón…las Oiran son prostitutas de lujo y sus servicios son sexuales, mientras que el de las Geishas era puramente entretenimiento…

Mikoto- O_O acaso…¿quieres que sea una prostituta?- dijo con una mirada perdida y un tono aun mas pálido en su rostro-

Kumiko- si es necesario

Mikoto-…y…acaso…tu fuiste…

Kumiko- si…primero fui una Oiran…pero también me enseñaron a ser geisha…después yo me escape y…pues...ese niño Kabuto me encontró…le conté mi historia y dijo que lo que había aprendido podía servir para sus propósitos…dijo que podía ser mas que una Oiran o una geisha…me ofreció ser una kunoichi…

Mikoto-...

Kumiko- la verdad no se si sigue siendo legal ser Oiran o no…la verdad no importa…

Mikoto-…yo…recuerdo algo sobre las Oiran…

Kumiko- …¿Qué?

Mikoto-eran cortesanas de muy alto rango que desde pequeñas eran vendidas por sus padres a los burdeles y entrenadas para su profesión con un adiestramiento muy estricto

Kumiko- entonces si sabes…

Mikoto-…¿sus padres la vendieron…Kumiko sensei?

Kumiko- si…también a mis hermanas…mis padres tuvieron muchos hijos…pero vendían a las niñas…

Mikoto-…

Kumiko-…algunas de mis hermanas…se convirtieron en Hashi

Mikoto- son las niñas que al crecer…su belleza no era mucha…y se convierten es simples prostitutas ¿verdad?

Kumiko- si…eso no importa…ahora tu eres mi aprendiz… así que te llamare Mikoto Kamuro

Mikoto-...Kamuro…son las aprendices de Oiran…

Kumiko-así es…

Mikoto-…usted no es tan vieja…

Kumiko- tengo 50 años querida…

Mikoto- ¿y su pelo blanco?...son canas

Kumiko- no querida…es una peluca mi pelo es naranja…

Mikoto-…

Kumiko- pero así las personas piensan que soy aun más vieja…

Mikoto-…su cuerpo no es el de una señora mayor

Kumiko- lo se…

Mikoto-…se parece a lady Tsunade…

Kumiko- no se quien sea…pero dime…tu…tienes agilidad y destreza ¿verdad?

Mikoto- si…¿Por qué?

Kumiko- vas a necesitar…esas habilidades

Mikoto-…o.o…¿para que?

Kumiko-…

…

Cerca de ahí

Jiro- Juro…¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

Juro- ya tengo novia

Hachiro- al fin…que grata sorpresa pequeño

Kuro- y se puede saber quien es la pequeña lunática que acepto ser tu novia a pesar de que llevas muy poco tiempo aquí

Juro- Mikoto

Jiro- aaaahhhh

Hachiro- como es que esa niña te prefiera a ti y no a mi

Kuro- porque son casi de la misma edad y el no es tan pervertido como tu…bueno…almenos el sigue siendo virgen…

Shiro- hmp…no creo que duren mucho…pero aun así espero que duren lo suficiente para que te enseñe sus…

Juro- SHIRO!

Shiro-…¿Qué?...iba a decir sus…- guardo silencio al ver la mirada de su hermano menor-…sus jutsus…ella es fuerte…debe saber jutsus…poderosos

Juro- ¬_¬ …mas vale que sea eso…

Shiro- si…además esta plana…

Juro- ¬_¬ yo así la quiero

¿?- entonces admites que esta plana

Juro- Daisuke…

Daisuke- hola…Mikoto esta plana eh?

Juro- ¬_¬

Hachiro- eso tu deberías saberlo mejor…llevas mas tiempo con ella…

Daisuke- si pero no eh tenido el placer de verla desnuda…

Juro- ¬_¬

¿?- 

Todos- O.O

Daisuke-…es la voz de

Juro- Mikoto…

…

Con Mikoto

Mikoto- O_O…¿cococomomomo…pupuedededes…hahahacecer…eeeeso…?

Kumiko- práctica querida…practica…ahora es tu turno

Mikoto-…con todo respeto…esta loca…

Kumiko-…lo se…no eres la primera que lo dice

Mikoto-…voy a vomitar si intento hacer eso…yo no puedo…

Kumiko- si puedes…¿nunca has visto a esas personas que tragan espadas?

Mikoto-…la espada…pues…esta trucada o algo yo no puedo hacer eso…además…quien sabe donde ah estado esa cosa

Kumiko- U_U bueno…primero te enseñare…ammm…poesía…¿eso esta bien para la señorita?

Mikoto- si…perfecto…pero…

Kumiko- escucha…empezare por poesía, luego literatura…ahh no importa el orden ya me organizare después

Mikoto-…U_U

…

Poco después, lejos de ahí

Minato- Kakashi sensei…¿A dónde iremos primero?

Kakashi- a la aldea de la lluvia

Minato- ¿Por qué ahí?

Kakashi- pues…ahí llueve casi siempre…quiero que entrenes en esas condiciones además con las armas típicas de ahí…ya sabes…paraguas…conseguirás una de esas mascaras que permiten respirar bajo el agua que usan ellos…

Minato-ahhh…bien…¿acaso conoce a alguien de esa aldea sensei?

Kakashi- eso no es importante…esa aldea esta rodeada por otras aldeas, iremos ahí a ver si podemos ayudar

Minato- ¿Cómo?

Kakashi- pues…a veces cuando iba con tu padre a misiones…las aldeas por las que pasábamos tenían problemas…espero que no sean tan graves pero si lo suficiente para ponerte a prueba

Minato- ¿y después a donde iremos?

Kakashi- no lo se…¿a Suna?

Minato- no…ahí esta Karura…no me dejaría irme…además ya entrene ahí con Gaara san….

Kakashi- bien…U_U…

Minato- ¿Qué le sucede Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi- en estos momentos extraño demasiado mi libro U_U  
>Minato- ahhh…si…mi padre me ah contado sobre sus libros…los que fueron escritos por Jiraiya sama…<p>

Kakashi-si…cuando lleguemos a una aldea lo primero que hare sera comprar un libro u_u

Minato-…esa es una de las razones por la cual mi padre no quería que este viaje se llevara a cabo…

Kakashi- hmp…

…

-en Konoha

Sei- Cho…

Cho-¿Qué pasa?  
>Sei- no te parece raro no haber visto a Minato<p>

Cho- si…pero déjalo…debe estar entrenando o llorando en su cuarto por Mikoto

¿?- no es así…el se fue de Konoha

Sei- ¿de que hablar Shiroko?

Shiroko-se fue con mi padre a entrenar…seguro se tardara un par de años

Sei/Cho- O.O…

Shiroko- Minato quiere volverse mas fuerte para traer a Mikoto devuelta… pero si se quedaba aquí tendría muchas distracciones

Sei-…¿y porque no se despidió?  
>Shiroko- no lo se…tal vez seria mas difícil para el irse…o no quería perder tiempo<p>

Cho- que mal…pero…tu padre se fue también…¿no vas a extrañarlo?

Shiroko- por supuesto que si…pero es mas importante que Minato pueda traer a Mikoto

Sei-…lo voy a extrañar…

Cho- si…la aldea va a ser mas tranquila

¿?- SHIIIIIN

Sei-…U_U hola Shizune

Shizune- n_n

Cho- ¿Por qué le dijiste Shin?

Shizune- es su primer nombre…¿no te lo dijo?

Cho- no…

Shizune- su nombre es Shin Sei…

Cho-…n_n no me lo había dicho n_n

Sei-…

Shiroko- n_n te diré Shin n_n

Cho- porque no te dicen Shin

Sei- es el nombre del hermano de mi padre…y a veces se pone triste

Cho-¿Qué paso con el?

Sei- papá no habla mucho sobre eso…pero…dice que ahora Shin es libre

Cho-…dime Shizune…¿Cómo va todo con Asuma?

Shizune- va bien n_n…pero es muy perezoso para ser romántico…o para besarme…o para decirme algo lindo…casi nunca hace nada de eso…y nuestras citas son siempre en el campo acostados viendo las nubes…

Cho-…suena relajante

Shizune- lo es…pero llega a aburrir

Shiroko- Sei…deberías de hablar con Asuma para que sea mas romántico con tu hermana

Sei- claro que no…yo no quiero que a mi inocente hermana la este besando un vago…

Shizune-¬_¬ pueso yo si quiero que ese vago me bese *.*

Sei- no lo permitiré…eres mi hermanita y no dejare que se propasen contigo

Shizune- ¬_¬ como si tu no te propasaras con Cho

Sei- O / / / O claro que no yo soy un caballero y tu no seras tocada por un hombre hasta que tengas treinta o mas

Shizune- o por kamisama…ni siquiera papá se pone asi

¿?- ahhh…las peleas de hermanos…son horribles…por suerte YO SOY HIJA UNICA JAJA y no tengo que soportar a alguien así en mi casa

Shiroko- no es posible tu otra vez aquí

¿?- cállate mocosa…no molestes a tus mayores

Cho- … Karura…¿Qué haces aquí?

Karura- convencí a mi madre de venir aquí…para estar con Minato

Cho- pues tienes mala suerte

Karura- hmp…Shizune…¿de que esta hablando esa cucaracha?

Shizune- Minato- se fue de la aldea con Kakashi sensei…por un par de años

Shiroko- tal vez sean tres

Karura- …

…**continuara…**


	61. Chapter 61

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

Shizune- Minato se fue de la aldea con Kakashi sensei…por un par de años

Shiroko- tal vez sean tres

Karura- …

Shizune- ¿estas bien?

Karura-…vine a esta aldea con el único fin de ver a mi novio…ni siquiera me aviso que se fue…

Sei- no te preocupes…no le aviso a nadie…solo se fue

Karura- cállate…no te hablaba a ti

Shiroko-…ella estaba hablando sola n_n

Karura- ah…la pequeña inútil…

Cho- ¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo?

Karura-…no te importa…

Shizune- se parece al corte de Mikoto…pero tu tienes dos coletas…

Karura- mi pelo no es de incumbencia de nadie…-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Shizune-…

Karura-. Shizune…tu y mi primo son novios?

Shizune- si…

Karura-…que pena por ti…

Shizune-…

Karura- me refiero…es algo bueno para ti pertenecer ahora a la familia…eso te garantiza que te protegeré…pero…mi primo es…un poco…

Shizune- perezoso

Karura- iba a decir idiota pero también eso…me sorprende que no hayan terminado por falta de atención…ya sabes…el hacia ti

Shizune-…

Karura-…

…

-al día siguiente

Mikoto estaba caminando en pasillo oscuro mientras leía un libro

¿?- pequeña…¿Qué estas leyendo?

Mikoto-…ah…Kaiya san…es un libro de poesías japonesas…

Kaiya- Kumiko sama te lo dio…

Mikoto-si…porque le dices "sama"…

Kaiya- oh pues yo la admiro mucho

Mikoto-…acaso querías ser Oiran o Geisha

Kaiya- no…pero su infancia fue dura pudo superarlo y es feliz…tenemos una infancia dura en común…

Mikoto-…es verdad…hace tiempo no te veía… donde estabas…

Kaiya-... estaba…yo…emm…en la playa n_n

Mikoto-…

¿?-dile la verdad…

¿?-dile que estabas encerrada

Mikoto-…Riko…Riku…kaiya ¿es verdad?

Kaiya-…si…quise convencer a lord Orochimaru de dejarte regresar…ya que ya tenemos muchos ninjas aliados…pero…creo que no le gusto…al día siguiente me encerró en un pequeño cuarto oscuro…bueno…no era un cuarto…¿has visto esos baños portátiles?...pues de ese tamaño…

Mikoto-…lo siento…solo causo problemas…

Riko- todo es culpa de lord Orochimaru…ese maldito

Mikoto- creía que lo respetabas

Riko- lo hacia…pero no puede tratar así a mi madre…es una maldita serpiente

Riku- U_U no hables así de el…si no fuera por el no estaríamos vivos…así que tienes que estar agradecida…

Riko- lo estoy pero…

Kaiya- Riku tiene razón hija…el me ayudo…le debo mi vida y la de ustedes…el puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo…

Riku- madre eso se oyó raro…

Riko- ¬¬

Kaiya- -/ / /-

Mikoto- U_U eso es algo que le gustaría oir de la boca de Kabuto

…

-en un parque de Konoha, estaban dos niños sentados en una banca

Kirichi-…¿Qué tienes Sakumo?

Sakumo- solo vine aquí por que Shiroko me lo pidió…creí que ella vendría

Kirichi-las damas se hacen esperar…

Sakumo- Shiroko no es una dama…ella es Shiroko

Kirichi-…

Shiroko- siento llegar tarde! – dijo Shiroko gritando mientras corría hacia sus amigos

Saku/Kiri-feliz cumpleaños…

Shiroko- n_n

Kirichi- lamento que tu padre no este contigo en tu cumpleaños…

Shiroko- n_n no importa me felicito antes de irse…

Sakumo- ese Kakashi san…

Shiroko- n_n

Kirichi- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Shiroko- tarde porque mi madre y mi abuelo querían que estuviera todo el día con ellos…pero se dieron cuenta que siendo mi cumpleaños debía pasar tiempo con mis amigos n_n

Kirichi- me alegra que quieras pasar tu cumpleaños con nosotros

Sakumo- si si claro ahora vamos a los columpios el ultimo en llegar tendrá que hacer 150 abdominales…en sus marcas listos fuera…-diciendo la ultima palabra salió corriendo dejando una nube de polvo atrás-

Kirichi-…ve tu primero

Shiroko- ah?

Kirichi- no quiero que tu hagas las 150 abdominales en tu cumpleaños…yo las hare

Shiroko- n_n

…

-en casa de los Nara

Chieko-…okasan, Karura obasan…vi algo muy raro

Temari- ¿Qué paso hija?

Chieko- Karura esta llorando…

Matsuri-…¿enserio?

Chieko- si…iba pasando por su cuarto y la escuche llorar

Temari- ¿no sabes porque esta llorando?

Chieko- no…seria un problema tener que preguntarle…yo cumplí con mi deber al decirles que esta llorando…ire a ver las nubes

Matsuri-…¿Qué tendrá mi hija?

¿?- lo mas seguro es que sea porque Minato no esta

Temari- ¿de que hablas Gaara?

Gaara- Naruto me dijo que Minato se fue a entrenar con Kakashi san…

Matsuri- UnU la única razón para venir fue para que Karura pudiera ver a Minato

Gaara-…

Matsuri- ah y claro para verte a ti querido y pasar tiempo con la familia n-n

...

-en algún bosque

Kakashi- bien Minato…ves ese lugar…

Minato- si

Kakashi- esa es…mura no dansei…(lo saque del traductor de google)

Minato-…¿Por qué se le pusieron así?

Kakashi-…bueno… hay muchos hombres…

Minato-…

Kakashi- bueno no tantos…nunca eh estado ahí…pero dicen que hay muchos libros de Jiraiya sama

Minato-…usted quería pasar por esta desde el principio ¿verdad?

Kakashi- no…es solo casualidad…la geografía me favorece n_n

Minato-...

…

-con Mikoto

-estaba con Kumiko en el lugar donde entrenaron la otra vez n_n

Kumiko- bien…¿Qué aprendiste?

Mikoto-…mono omoeba sawa no hotaru mo waga mi yori akugare izuru tama ka to zo mi yu…(¿En qué pensaba cuando vi esas luciérnagas en la ribera? Como ellas, mi alma, fuera de mí, vagaba.)…por Izumi Shikibu…

Kumiko- ¿Qué quiere decir para ti?

Mikoto-…ammm…es…ahhh… que…no lo recuerdo bien…creo que tiene algo que ver con el amor de la poeta y sobre que ella estaba distraída pero no se…

Kumiko-…puede que seas una genio…astuta…fuerte, hábil, pero eso para mi no importa si no puedes comprender una poesía como esa…pero si tienes razón sobre que tiene relación con la autora…

Mikoto-…siento no poder comprender tonta poesía…pero en el libro que me dio no vienen explicaciones…

Kumiko-…agggg…si no las comprendes mínimo dila con sentimiento…quiero que te aprendas todas las poesías para el viernes

Mikoto- eso es en dos días

Kumiko.- sin contar este…tienes tiempo

Mikoto-…

Kumiko- ¿crees no poder con eso?

Mikoto- es demasiado…no es justo

Kumiko- tu no tienes idea de lo que es justo…esto no es ni la mitad de mi entrenamiento…antes de aprender a ser una geisha se tiene que hacer muchas cosas

Mikoto-…

Kumiko- cuando venden a una niña…ella tiene primero que hacer trabajos domésticos…obedecer cualquier cosa de su, para que entiendas "sempai"…luego aprendes todo lo demás…pero a mi…me vendieron a una de las casas de geisha mas estrictas de todas…si me quejaba o no hacia algo bien me castigaban…trataban de no dejar marcas permanentes en mi cuerpo…

Mikoto- lo siento

Kumiko-…no importa…dime…¿acaso tu infancia fue tan difícil?

Mikoto- no

Kumiko- yo aprendí rápido...primero a ser Geisha y después una oirán…el precio por mi virginidad era el mas alto en esa época…tenia 15 años…

Mikoto-…usted perdió su virginidad a los 15?

Kumiko- si…

Mikoto- lo siento…

Kumiko-…no fue tan malo…el no me trato tan mal como los que le siguieron…hmp además creo que disfruto mas de la conversación y el entretenimiento que del sexo…

Mikoto-…

Kumiko-pero bueno…trata de comprender la poesía para que la digas mejor…en algunas tendras que saber sobre la vida de autor para entenderle mejor…antes de irte…¿es verdad que tienes novio?

Mikoto- u/ / /u si…

Kumiko- n_n ya tienes con quien entrenar

…

Con Minato

Minato-Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi-…lo se…

-ellos estaban en la entrada de una aldea donde pudieron ver que no había hombres…

Minato- ¿Dónde están los hombres?...veo muchas personas caminando pero ninguno es hombre…

Kakashi- deben de estar en sus casas…aquí usualmente son las mujeres las que trabajan…el hombre se queda en casa esperando ser alimentado y todo eso…

Minato- porque?...

Kakashi- pues…es porque aquí las mujeres…bueno…no son tomadas en cuenta…

Minato- pero usted dice que ellas trabajan

Kakashi- si…pero…hay una ley que dice que aquí los hombres tienen control sobre las mujeres…

Minato-¿ah?

Kakashi- ya sabes…si una mujer…no se…ella no puede responderle a un hombre a menos que sea de su familia y están solos…si no tiene que esperar a que el hombre le de permiso de hablar

Minato- no tiene sentido

Kakashi- lo se…también si violan a una mujer, ella es la culpable…y si no esta casada tiene que casarse con el

Minato-…eso no esta bien…por ninguna razón eso es justo o legal…no lo creo

Kakashi- lo se…pero es lo que pasa en esa aldea…

Minato-…¿vamos a ayudar a esas mujeres?

Kakashi- por supuesto

…**continuara…**

**Jeje…me tardo por que es semana de exámenes bimestrales…y de que mañana es de historia y es de lo que vimos en todo el año…además tengo que investigar temas diferentes n_n pero aquí esta, tarde pero seguro…ah por cierto…una Oiran es casi lo mismo que una geisha, de que casi se visten igual y saben casi lo mismo…pero por lo que entendí es la Oiran quien se prostituye no la geisha n_n, dejen reviews n_n es lindo saber que mis tonterías les gustan a alguien n_n**


	62. Chapter 62

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

Minato-…¿vamos a ayudar a esas mujeres?

Kakashi- por supuesto…

Minato- ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Kakashi- no lo se…ahhh…el señor feudal de aquí es el que decidio esto…

Minato- ¿y que le haremos?

Kakashi- pues…primero iremos a hablar con el…

Minato- ¿para que?  
>Kakashi- para tratar de convencerlo de que aplique las leyes de este siglo<p>

Minato-…ok…creo…pero no va a funcionar

Kakashi- lose…pero almenos no podrá decir que no se lo advertimos

Minato-bien…¿Dónde vive el señor feudal?

Kakashi- no lo se…amm…disculpe…señora…-dijo dirigiéndose a una mujer joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes que llevaba en su hombro un tronco grande y una bolsa con comida en su mano

Señora- por favor no me lastime…yo estoy casada mis hijas están comprometidas no tengo nada que ofrecer TT_TT –dijo poniendo sus manos en su cara-

Kakashi- ammm…yo solo quería preguntarle donde esta el señor feudal…

Señora-…la casa mas grande es la de el…esta al centro de la aldea…

Kakashi- arigatou…¿no quiere que la ayude a cargar eso?

Señora- no gracias…yo debo llevar esto a mi casa o mi esposo se enojara

Minato- por favor déjenos ayudarla

Señora- no quiero que los aldeanos piensen mal de mi…

Kakashi- vamos…-dijo mientras tomaba el tronco de la señora y Minato tomaba la bolsa-

Señora- arigatou…¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Kakashi- yo soy Kakashi Hatake y el es Minato Uzumaki somos ninjas de la hoja…¿Cuál es su nombre?

Señora- mi nombre es Yuna…

Minato- es un placer conocerla…¿podría decirnos porque todas las mujeres están haciendo trabajo tan duros –dijo mientras veía a unas mujeres arar el campo, y a otras dos guiar al ganado y cortando leña-

Yuna- es nuestro trabajo…

Minato- ¿Por qué no lo hacen los hombres?...no es que ustedes no puedan hacerlos pero, no las ayudan…

Yuna-…

Kakashi- vamos…guíenos hacia su casa…mientras nos cuenta por que esto es así aquí

Yuna- los hombres de aquí…por ser hombres…tienen autoridad sobre nosotras…hacemos lo que nos dicen nuestros esposos o padres…dependiendo si estamos casadas o no…

Kakashi-…

…en casa de Yuna…(es una pequeña casa de madera de un piso, sin puerta y con dos ventanas junto a la puerta

Yuna- se que es pequeña…pero el señor feudal no nos deja tener nada mas…

Kakashi-…

¿?- madre…¿Por qué trajiste hombres aquí?- dijo una niña de pelo negro y ojos negros a su madre-

Yuna- Saya…

Saya- lo siento…no debía hablar frente hombres

Minato- por nosotros no te preocupes…no somos de aquí y no nos gustan estas leyes

Saya-… a mi tampoco me gustan esas leyes…pero tenemos que seguirlas por culpa del señor feudal

¿?- Saya…no puedes hablar así frente a esos hombres…-dijo tra niña de pelo café claro y ojos verdes-

Saya- lo mismo pensaba, pero no son de aquí y ellos saben que estas leyes son malas…

Yuna-Nori…¿Qué pasa?...

Nori- otousan me dijo que te buscara…que no le gusta como cocinamos nosotras y que quiere comer…

Yuna- claro ya voy…-dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa que Minato tenia, luego tomo el tronco que Kakashi le ayudaba a cargar- niñas, tengan este tronco y hagan leña…la necesitaremos

¿?- YUNA YA TE ESCUCHE VEN AQUÍ TENGO HAMBRE

Yuna- ese es mi esposo…lo siento…caminen hacia la izquierda todo derecho hasta llegar a la casa del señor feudal

Kakashi- arigatou

Yuna- a ustedes…mi hombre ya me dolía…

…Kakashi y Minato empezaron a caminar…

Minato-…esa señora y sus hijas…U_U pobres…

Kakashi- lo se

Minato-..espere…ella dijo que sus hijas estaban comprometidas…no creo que esas niñas sean mas grandes que yo…no por mucho

Kakashi-…tal vez tiene mas hijas

Minato- esta bien…eso espero…pobres niñas…me hubiera quedado a ayudarles a cortar el tronco…

Kakashi- de regreso…por cierto…esa niña Saya…se parece a Mikoto

…ellos llegaron a una casa (mas bien como una torre)…

Minato-…¿Por qué el señor feudal vive en una casa que parece torre?

Kakashi- para tener una casa grande…no hay mucho espacio en esta aldea…

Minato-…ah…¿nos dejaran entrar?

Kakashi- lo averiguaremos…-ellos se acercaron hacia la entrada donde había dos guardias-…disculpen…¿dejarían pasar a un par de visitantes para conocer al señor feudal?

Guardia1- ¿para que quieren ver al señor feudal?

Minato- queremos conocerlo…no le haremos nada

Guardia1- ve a ver si el señor feudal lo aprueba –le dijo al otro guardia-

Guardia2-claro

Guardia1- y…¿Qué los trae aquí?

Minato- pues nosotros vamos a

Kakashi- a recorrer aldeas…el es mi sobrino y sus padres me pidieron que lo llevara a conocer diferentes países…a ellos no les gusta salir y a mi si n_n

Guardia1-…claro…¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Minato- le preguntamos a una señora

Guardia1- ¿Qué señora?

Kakashi- eso en verdad importa?

Guardia1- si…

Minato- su nombre era Yuna…

Guardia1- ahh…Yuna…si…estoy comprometido con una de sus hijas

Minato- ¿enserio?...

Kakashi- cuantas hijas tiene la señora Yuna

Guardia1- dos hijas

Kakashi-…

Minato-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Guardia1- oh lo se…una de ellas ya es muy grande…tiene 14 años…la otra tiene doce…

Minato-…¿con cual esta comprometido usted?

Guardia1-con la mas joven por supuesto…creo que su nombre es Sayu...Seya

Minato- Saya

Guardia1-si eso

Minato- se casara con ella y no sabe su nombre

Guardia1- hmp…es una mujer, no necesito saber su nombre…yo puedo llamarla como quiera

Minato-…

Guardia2- el señor feudal dice que pueden pasar…le gusta conocer forasteros…

Guardia1-pueeden pasar

.kakashi y Minato cruzaron la puerta y

Minato- disculpe…¿Cuántos años tiene?

Guardia1- 37 años

Minato-…¿Cuál es su nombre?

Guardia1- Takeshi

…

Con Mikoto-

Mikoto- Kumiko sensei…¿Por qué tengo que aprender poesía para ser una geisha?

Kumiko- aagggg…me ofendes…ya te lo dije…el trabajo de una geisha no es prostituirse, es entretener…con inteligencia…antes eso le gustaba a los hombres…a veces incluso mas que el sexo…por eso un hombre poco culto no disfruta igual que uno que lo es

Mikoto-…ahh…

Kumiko- ¿Cuántos poemas te has aprendido?

Mikoto- -.-

Kumiko- ohh…vamos…¿Qué paso con eso de la genio?

Mikoto-…se supone que para aprender algo tienes que repasarlo mínimo 3 días

Kumiko- es verdad…pero creí que tu cerebro era superior

Mikoto- ¬_¬

Kumiko- u_u vete ya…estudia pequeña…

-en el cuarto de Mikoto

Mikoto- Hebi chan…U_U tengo que aprender a hacer todas estas cosas rápido…quiero un entrenamiento real…ya me fastidie…

Hebi- ssssssss sssssssssss ssssss

Mikoto- lo se…aun faltan muchas cosas por aprender…así que hoy me aprenderé medio libro

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- pase

Juro- hola n_n

Mikoto- hola n_n

Juro- ¿Cómo te fue con tu entrenamiento?

Mikoto- U_U no me gusta…no se por que Orochimaru quiere que aprenda esto…si quiere algo de mi lo que sea…menos mi virginidad…puedo conseguir cualquier cosa…

Juro-…Mikoto…parece que quieres llorar

Mikoto- yo no lloro…no tendría por que llorar…es una tontería…estoy mas enojada que triste

Juro- se que te parece una tontería ahora…y puedo que lo sea ya que tu eres una kunoichi no una geisha o una oirán… pero…puede servirte…así confundirás a los hombres torpes que no entiendan la cultura n_n

Mikoto-…

Juro- acaso tu no entiendes los poemas que te dio Kumiko san…

Mikoto-…yo…no muy bien U_U –dijo resignada-

Juro- yo leí ese libro hace mucho-yo si le entiendo a los poemas…puedo ayudarte…

Mikoto- eso me encantaría

…

Con Minato

Minato-ammm…buenos días…señor…feudal…

Señor feudal- mi nombre es Shinobu Yoshimura

Minato-…¿Cómo puedo llamarlo?

Kakashi-…por su apellido

Minato- Yoshimura sa…ma

Yoshimura- ¿Qué los trae por mi querida aldea?

Kakashi-…como se lo dije a un guardia, queremos ver diferentes países…el es mi sobrino, y a sus padres no les gusta salir pero a mi si n_n

Yoshimura- me parece bien…¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

Kakashi- muchos…

Yoshimura- ¿y esta casado?

Kakashi- si

Yoshimura- ¿Cuántos años tiene su esposa?

Kakashi- menos que yo…pero no es tan vieja como yo

Yoshimura- ¿no quiere una esposa mas joven? Puedo conseguirle una niña de 12

Kakashi- no gracias

Yoshimura-bien…¿querían preguntarme algo o solo conocerme?

Kakashi- una pregunta…¿Por qué tratan a las mujeres así?

Yoshimura- por que son mujeres

Minato- exacto…no debería tratarlas así…además ellas hacen todo el trabajo

Yoshimura- los hombres son superiores

Kakashi- usted no las deja hablar frente a hombre o dar su opinión…aun si tienen razón

Yoshimura- el hombre es la cabeza de al familia, la mujer es el cuello, ningún hombre pide consejo a su cuello…(esta frase si la dijo una persona de África pero no me acuerdo del nombre)

…**continuara…**

**Este fic casi lo termine ayer, pero ya era tarde…entonces dormí…y si hoy me tarde fue por que después de la escuela me fui con unas niñas a casa de una amiga para hacer algo de matemáticas…yo ya tenia mi parte por que me mate haciéndola en los recreos…así que hice cosas de compu n_n y mis ojos me arden U_U…**


	63. Chapter 63

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Naruto

Kakashi- usted no las deja hablar frente a hombre o dar su opinión…aun si tienen razón

Yoshimura- el hombre es la cabeza de al familia, la mujer es el cuello, ningún hombre pide consejo a su cuello…

Minato-…sin el cuello la cabeza no puede moverse

Yoshimura- para eso tiene ojos…además…el cuello no piensa

Minato-…

Guardia1- señor feudal…su hijo esta aquí

Yoshimura- hazlo pasar…

Hijo- hola padre – dijo un joven de pelo dorado y ojos negros

Yoshimura- hola Lesinik…

Minato- ¿el es su hijo?

Yoshimura- así es…es mi hijo…tiene 20 años…

Kakashi- ¿usted cuantos años tiene?

Yoshimura- yo 59…

¿?- Yoshimura sama…-dijo una pequeña mujer pálida de ojos miel de pelo dorado-

Yoshimura- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar frente a hombres que no conoces

¿?- lo siento…T_T

Yoshimura- lo perdonare solo esta vez…que no se repita…¿Qué quieres? Mayu

Mayu-solo quería pedir dinero para comprar comida

Yoshimura- inútil…no puedes hacer nada bien…yo…Shinobu Sebastian Yoshimura te escogí a ti para aser mi esposa y sales con estas tonterías

Mayu- lo siento

Yoshimura- lo único que has hecho bien es a nuestro hijo Lesinik…y fue gracias a mi…RETIRATE  
>-la mujer salió corriendo<p>

Minato-…¿ella era su esposa?  
>Yoshimura- si…<p>

Kakashi- ¿Cuántos años tiene?  
>Yoshimura- 34<p>

Minato- tenia 14 cuando tuvo a su hijo…eso esta bien aquí?

Lesinik- si…la mayoría de las mujeres se casa a los trece…mi madre tenia 19 cuando dio a luz a mi hermano Katsumoto

Yoshimura- si…pero ese niño no lo hiso bien…esa maldita echo a perder a mi segundo hijo…por cierto…¿Qué quieres Lesinik?

Lesinik- yo quería decirte que quiero comprometerme con la hija mayor de los Kenmotsu

Yoshimura- pero ella ya esta comprometida…además tiene 14 años…

Lesinik- tu eres el señor feudal…dile a su comprometido que la deje y busque a alguien mas…yo quiero a esa niña

Yoshimura- como quieras hijo n_n

Lesinik –arigatou…-dijo mientras salía de ese cuarto

Kakashi-…señor Yoshimura…queríamos pedirle que esta forma de…gobierno termine…

Yoshimura- …yo…JAJAJAJA ustedes son tan divertidos…JAJAJAJAJA por favor retírense ya

Minato- pero

Kakashi- vámonos Minato…

…fuera de ahí

Minato- Kakashi sensei…esto esta mal… tenemos que hacer algo…una revolución…(me acorde de una canción de vocaloid :P)

Kakashi-¿tu que propones?

Minato- es posible que nosotros dos podamos contra todos los hombres de aquí…pero tenemos que convencer a las mujeres y enseñarles un poco de taijutsu…así tendrán un poco de autoestima

Kakashi- bien…'como haremos eso?

Minato- iremos a casa de Yuna san ella debe conocer mujas mujeres inconformes…ellas nos ayudaran…

¿?- NO PORFAVOR

Minato- esa voz

Guardia1- CALLATE…debes sentirte honrada de que Lesinik sama te haya escogido a ti

¿?- BUUUAAAAAA yo no quiero

Guardi2- a nadie le importa lo que una mujer quiera menos alguien como tu…

Kakashi- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Guardia1- Lesinik sama escogió a la hija mayor de los Kenmotsu y es esta niña

Minato- Nori…

Nori- yo no quiero casarme…yo estaba comprometida con un maldito…pero Lesinik sama es aun peor TT_TT

Guardia1-callate…-dijo mientras entraban a la casa

Minato- debemos ir con Yuna san…

…en casa de los Kenmotsu

Toc toc toc

Yuna-…¿Quién estará tocando ahora?

Señor- ve a abrir…

Yuna- pero Takeru la comida se va a

Takeru- VE A ABRIR

.Yuna fue resignada a abrir la puerta

Yuna- oh…Kakashi san, Minato kun…¿Qué hacen aquí?

Takeru- ¿Qué crees que haces hablando con extraños? –dijo enojado mientras se aproximaba a la puerta- ¿Quiénes con ustedes?

Kakashi- mi nombre es Kakashi y el es mi sobrino Minato…

Takeru- ¿Qué quieren aquí?...deben de saber que mis dos hijas ya están comprometidas…

Saya- hola n_n

Takeru- cállate –dijo mientras le daba una cachetada

Minato- ¿Qué le pasa?...no puede pegarle por decir hola…menos en su cara

Takeru- ella es mi hija puedo hacer lo que quiera…hablando de hijas…Yuna ¿Dónde esta la otra?  
>Yuna- Nori fue por agua al pozo<p>

Kakashi- Lesinik la quiere como su esposa…unos guardias la llevaron a la casa del señor feudal

Takeru- JA hasta que hace algo bien…seremos familia del señor feudal gracias a esa niña…viste Saya…tu hermana es obediente y mas linda por eso la escogió alguien como Lesinik sama…aprende de tu hermana

Saya- yo ya estoy comprometida con Takeshi…el es el guardia del señor feudal

Takeru- hmp…

Yuna-…mi hija…TT_TT porque ese Lesinik sama la quiere a ella

Takeru- deberías estar feliz mujer…es mas vamos a verla a la casa del señor feudal…gracias por darnos la gran noticia…

Yuna- gran noticia…

Takeru-…mejor quédate en casa puede que si Lesinik sama te vea ya no quiera casarse…-dijo mientras salía de la casa

Yuna-…-ella bajo la cabeza mientras lloraba

Minato- Yuna san…no se preocupe…vamos a ayudarla…y a todas las mujeres…

Saya-…¿Cómo piensan ayudarnos…esta aldea a estado así por años gracias a la familia Yoshimura…y ahora mi hermana será parte de esa familia

Minato- te prometo que eso no pasara…

Kakashi- Yuna san, Saya chan…quiero que junten a todas las mujeres inconformes que conozcan

Yuna- ¿quieres que todas las mujeres de la aldea estén en mi casa?

Kakashi-…

¿?- yo tengo un lugar donde pueden juntarlas a todas…

Kakashi- Mayu san

Mayu- estoy harta de estar aquí…estar casada con ese maldito…si ustedes pueden ayudarnos estoy dispuesta a dar un espacio de mi casa…es muy grande…y pronto tendrán una fiesta todos los hombres…convenceremos a las mujeres de juntarnos ahí

Kakashi- eso es perfecto…

Minato- Mayu san…¿cree que las mujeres de esta aldea estarían dispuestas a pelear?

Mayu-claro…en especial las que tienen hijas

Minato- ¿Por qué?

Mayu- por que no quieren que pasen lo mismo que ellas al casarse con un hombre casi tres veces mayor…

Yuna- lo se…es horrible

Saya- yo tengo pesadillas…

Yuna- yo las tuve después de casarme

Minato-…si Mikoto estuviera aquí ya le habría roto la nariz a ese Yoshimura

Saya- ¿Quién es Mikoto?

Minato-la niña mas linda, fuerte, inteligente y orgullosa en todo el planeta…

Saya- …

Minato-…te pareces un poco a ella…solo que ella siempre tiene el pelo suelto y tu no…

Saya- n/ / /n

…

-con Mikoto

Kumiko- bien niña…esto no esta funcionando… parece que Juro te enseño un poco…pero antes de que te enseñe todas mis técnicas quiero ponerte una pequeña prueba

Mikoto-…prueba…como…

Kumiko- quiero ver de que eres capaz…si puedes con esto imagina como serias si supieras lo que yo…pero tienes prohibido usar esas técnicas ninjas

Mikoto-…como sea…¿Qué quieres que haga?

Kumiko- seducir a alguien para tener algo

Mikoto- -.- no me has enseñado nada de eso ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

Kumiko- como puedas…si no sale bien todo eso podras usar tu fuerza…pero tienes que lograrlo si quieres que te entrene enserio

Mikoto- no quiero que me entrenes…

Kumiko- entonces ve a quejarte con lord Orochimaru

Mikoto- eso hare

-Mikoto salió molesta

Kaiya- hey Mikoto…

Mikoto- lo siento no puedo hablar tengo que quejarme con esa serpiente-dijo sin detenerse

..con Orochimaru

Orochimaru- escucha… ella ya esta aprendiendo lo básico…empezó con poesía…pero Kumiko va a cambiar eso…va a enseñarle mas cosas juntas sin enfocarse en un solo tema

¿?- ya quiero verla

Orochimaru- todavía no esta lista lo sabes bien…tiene que crecer un poco mas…pronto se convertirá en mujer…

TOC TOC TOC  
>Orochimaru- escóndete<p>

Mikoto- HEY SERPIENTE…dime por que tengo que aprender a ser geisha o oirán o las dos…eso es una tontería…son cosas que denigran a la mujer

Orochimaru- al contrario es cultura dada por mujeres inteligentes

Mikoto- yo no necesito eso…puedo conseguir lo que quieras sin lastimar a nadie con mis jutsus…no necesito esto…si tanto quieres esto aprende tu…

Orochimaru- quiero que sepas complacer a hombres cultos…y no tanto…tienes que saber muchas cosas…además…la misión que Kumiko quiere ponerte es algo bueno…si la acompletas causaras felicidad en otras personas…

Mikoto- maldita serpiente ¿Qué quieres de mi?...¿por que yo?...¿acaso quieres mi cuerpo como querías el de mi padre?...¿quieres experimentar con mi cuerpo como has hecho con otros ninjas?...¿vengarte de mi padre?

Orochimaru- tu no sabes nada pequeña…ve con Kumiko

…**continuara…**


	64. Chapter 64

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto

Mikoto- maldita serpiente ¿Qué quieres de mi?...¿por que yo?...¿acaso quieres mi cuerpo como querías el de mi padre?...¿quieres experimentar con mi cuerpo como has hecho con otros ninjas?...¿vengarte de mi padre?

Orochimaru- tu no sabes nada pequeña…ve con Kumiko

Mikoto- mmmm…maldito…no puedes ser honesto con nadie…me da igual…pero ya veras cuando salga de aquí

Orochimaru-…puede que salgas…pero sabes que tendrás que volver…tu aldea no esta lista para una guerra…y todavía le debe favores a las demás aldeas ocultas…así que no creo que quieras poner a tu aldea en riesgo…si no regresas a mi…empezara una guerra…

Mikoto-…yo puedo sola contigo…

Orochimaru- pero con todos los demás

Mikoto- admites que puedo contigo…

Orochimaru-…

Mikoto- además…tengo a los seis caminos del dolor

Orochimaru- que yo te di…además…¿Dónde están?

Mikoto- en diferentes lugares del bosque…

Orochimaru- vete…tengo cosas que hacer

Mikoto-…claro…peor antes…-ella le dio una patada a Orochimaru entre las piernas…en..ósea. .."ahí"-

.Orochimaru cayó de rodillas al piso

Mikoto- entonces si eres hombre

-Mikoto salió feliz devuelta con Kumiko

¿?- Orochimaru…sabes que ella puede matarte…¿Por qué te arriesgas?

Orochimaru-…por que… ella es tan torpe….que prefiere…que esa maldita aldea…este en paz… a ser libre…-dijo aun en el suelo

¿?-…esa niña…pone la felicidad de esos aldeanos antes que la de ella…que estúpida

Orochimaru- lo se…

…

-con Minato

Minato- Yuna san…Mayu san…Saya chan…¿Cuántas mujeres consiguieron?

Mayu- todas…incluso las ancianas y las niñas…todas quieren pelear

Kakashi- tu crees que podemos enseñarle a todas?

Minato- seria un gran trabajo…¿alguna sabe controlar su chakra?

Yuna- ¿Qué es chakra?

Minato-…no creo que sea buena idea entrenarlas a todas…ok…¿alguna sabe pelear?

Saya- un día le rompí un diente a una niña

Minato- ¿Por qué? …

Saya- n_n me dijo fea…

Minato-…ok…

Kakashi- alguna sabe hacer algo U_U

Mayu- no subestimes a las mujeres de esta aldea…siempre cargamos mas de nuestro peso…nuestros brazos son fuertes…y somos rápidas…al contrario de la mayoría de los hombres aquí…todas las mujeres son esbeltas y agiles…podemos aprender lo que sea

Saya-…yo se usar el arco…

Yuna- hija…¿enserio?

Saya- a veces salía al bosque y cazaba, el arco esta bajo mi cama

Minato- ¿crees poder enseñarles a otras niñas?

Saya- claro n_n pero tienes que ayudarme a hacer los arcos

Minato- si vamos…guíame al bosque

-los dos salieron

Kakashi- Mayu san ¿sabes que esta haciendo Yoshimura ahora?

Mayu-…esta con varias geishas

Kakashi-…¿eso no te molesta?

Mayu- ese maldito puede hacer lo que quiera…lo único que me preocupa es que pueda contagiarme de algo…pero…es algo con lo que todas las mujeres de aquí tienen que vivir

Yuna- lo se es horrible…muchos niños y niñas han nacido enfermos…

Kakashi-…bien…no lo entiendo…ahhh…bien…¿Cuándo dices que sera esa fiesta?

Mayu- mañana

Kakashi- perfecto U_U' –dijo sarcástico

…

-en Konoha, el parque – estaban los genin sentados en el pasto

Maito- esto es aburrido sin Minato

Sei- si…el hacia de todo un escandalo era divertido

Kobu- aunque era un tarado…¿verdad Kiiro?

Kiiro- wouf wouf

Shibi- la aldea es mas silenciosa…

Choza- almenos así hay mas comida para mi n_n pero también lo extraño…mi primo…la oveja negra de los Hyuga

Shizune- si…esta aldea no es lo mismo sin el…

Cho-…esta aldea no fue creada para estar en silencio tanto tiempo…extraño que siempre nos metía en problemas

Tsunade- U_U mi primo…es un idiota…almenos sin el mi abuelo esta en paz…U_U…

Shizune- Tsunade…admítelo…

Tsunade- ¬_¬ U_U lo extraño

¿?- siento llegar tarde…pero estaba jugando Shogi con mi hermana

Shizune- n_n Asuma…siéntate junto a mi

Asuma-…claro…-se entro junto a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Cho- ¬_¬ Asuma…¿Por qué trajiste a Karura?

Asuma. U_U es mi prima

Cho- que mal por ti

Karura-…Gokiburi…

Asuma-… Karura…no molestes a mis amigos

Karura- como ellos pueden ser tus amigos

Tsunade- ¬_¬…

Karura- excepto por Tsunade y Shizune…ellas no están tan mal…

Choza- yo no te hice nada

Kobu- …ni yo

Maito- tuvimos una cita

Karura- o/ / /o tanabata no fue una cita

Maito- si lo fue

Asuma- no la contradigas…solo causaras problemas

Kobu-…U_U es verdad…no es bueno contradecir a mujeres de carácter fuerte

Karura- n_n O.O…AHHHHHHHH

Kobu- Kiiro…no le hagas eso a la pierna de Karura

Karura- quíteme a este pulgoso de encima! Consíguele una hembra!

Kobu- jejejeje n_n lo siento…ya eh hablado con mi padre de conseguirle una hembre pero no llegamos todavía a una conclusión –dijo mientras cargaba a Kiiro y se lo daba a Tsunade- ten Tsunade…el te quiere

Tsunade- si lo se n_n mas que a ti –dijo mientras acariciaba a Kiiro

Kiiro- wuaf wuaf :3

Maito- Karura…sientate

Karura-…¿para que?...¿cuanto tiempo piensan estar sentados en el pasto mientras se les suben las hormigas?

Cho- las hormigas no se les subirán

Shibi- puedes sentarte en confianza

Karura-…¿Cómo puedo tenerle confianza a un par de hermanos que no dejan ver sus ojos?

Cho-…

Shibi-…

Cho- eso no debe importarte…no escondemos nada…nuestra cara es igual de linda con y sin los lentes

Karura-… como sea U_U –dijo mientras se sentaba- ¿díganme que hacen?

Shizune- cunado todos estamos en la aldea nos juntamos y hablábamos y luego vamos a comer o al cine

Karura- ¿para que hacen eso?

Maito-…para pasar tiempo con amigos

Karura- deberían de entrenar…antes que amigos ustedes son ninjas

Tsunade- tiene razón

Karura- como sea…díganme ¿enserio mataron a ese niño?...¿cual era su nombre?

Cho- Kouki

Karura- ¿Quién lo mato?

Shibi- no saben…algún ninja

Karura-…yo creo que fue Mikoto

Tsunade-…es verdad…si es posible

Kobu- no…ella no es una asesina

Maito- ella es buena…además Kouki no le hiso nada nunca…

Karura- puedo habérselo ordenado Orochimaru

Shizune- ¿Qué tendría Orochimaru encontra de Kouki?

Asuma-…pudo ser solo una prueba

Choza- ¿crees que Mikoto lo hiso?

Asuma- bueno. No hay pruebas, además…Mikoto no es una asesina

…

Un poco lejos de ahí, en un puesto de comida

Biwako- U_U…ahhh…-dijo después de tomar te

¿?- siento llegar tarde

Biwako- ¿Por qué tardaste Chieko?

Chieko-estaba jugando shogi con mi hermano…

Hana- siempre que están juntos juegan?

Chieko- a veces…es…relajante

Biwako-…¿y quien gano?

Chieko- fue empate

Hiashi-…deberíamos jugar una vez

Chieko-claro…

Hizashi- yo también quisiera jugar

Fugaku- no saben jugar shogi

Biwako- yo les enseño…Shikamaru sensei me enseño cuando no hacíamos nada n_n

Fugaku-…ya vámonos…

Chieko- no podemos ir al parque a ver las lindas nubes

Biwako-…no…dijimos que iríamos al cine

Chieko- me quedare dormida

Hiashi- es una película sobre la creación de la aldea

Hana- ¿Por qué hacen ese tipo de películas?

Fugaku- para poder conocer la historia de nuestra aldea…con efectos especiales…sin aburrirse

Chieko- U_U como sea…vamos ya

…

-con Mikoto, en algún lugar de un bosque

Mikoto-…bien…dime…¿Por qué tenemos que estar en el bosque?

Kumiko- tenemos que llegar a una aldea querida niña

Mikoto-…¿Qué aldea?

Kumiko- la aldea donde crecí…

Mikoto-…

Kumiko- es una aldea que…bueno…te darían ganas de quemar a sus gobernantes…

Mikoto- ¿y podre hacerlo?  
>Kumiko- primero tendrás que infiltrarte sin que sepan que eres un ninja…luego…bueno…ya sabes algo básico de hierbas…lo dejas inconsciente...lo secuestras a el y a su familia…y…bueno…si haces eso sin tus habilidades ninjas…te enseñare de verdad<p>

Mikoto- ¿y lo que estábamos haciendo?

Kumiko- eran puras tonterías…si pasas esto tu entrenamiento sera real y difícil…

Mikoto-ahhh…como quieras…

Kumiko- siento que me estas perdiendo el respeto

Mikoto- yo respeto a quien admiro…admiro que usted haya podido superar su infancia tan difícil…pero no me ah demostrado ser un buen ninja

Kumiko- lamento eso…espero poder demostrarte que no soy solo una put*

Mikoto- yo nunca dije eso…ni lo pensé…

Kumiko- ¿entonces que piensas?

Mikoto- las geishas son geniales…deben saber muchas cosas pero su entrenamiento es difícil…las oirán…no me gusta que se prostituyan…

Kumiko- ni a mi…pero así es la vida…

Mikoto- dime…¿es verdad que hay geishas hombres?

Kumiko- si…así que…mañana llegaremos a esa aldea…tendré que pintarte como a una geisha

Mikoto-…ese maquillaje todo raro y blanco?

Kumiko-si…me alegra que sepas cual…n_n te veras aun mas blanca

Mikoto- ¬_¬

…**continuara…**

**Jeje…n_n me tardo…pero aquí esta n_n por suerte esta es la ultima semana de clases…pero eh tenido ensayos para algo de la escolta n_n estoy en 5° lugar YEEEIIIIII…n_n U_U creo que si para cuando vuelva a la escuela sigo escribiendo mi promedio bajara U_U**


	65. Chapter 65

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

-al día siguiente, con Minato

Minato- u.u aaaaaahhhhh (-bostezo-n_n')

Kakashi-shhhh

Minato- ¿Por qué tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano…el sol no ah salido

Kakashi- el sol no sale…el sol no se mueve

Minato-…aammmm

Kakashi- no sabes nada de astronomía

Minato- no importa…¿Cuándo empieza esa fiesta?

Kakashi- mas tarde…

Minato- y que vamos a hacer?

Kakashi- bueno…¿quisieras ponerte un kimono?

Minato- o.o ¿aahhhhhh?...pero es una fiesta para hombres

Kakashi- bueno…las geishas pueden entrar

Minato-…pero…

Kakashi- ¿tienes miedo?

Minato- no quiero vestirme de mujer

Kakahsi- es para que no sospechen…yo estare ahí…no te preocupes no le contare a nadie

Minato- ¿quiere que use el jutsu sexy?

Kakashi- no…no quiero que desperdicies chakra…

Minato-…y mientras que van a hacer todas las mujeres

Kakashi- estarán rodeando la torre…

Minato-…pero va a haber guardias

Kakashi- no…todos los hombres deben de estar dentro…claro que los guardias seguirán con su trabajo pero también disfrutaran de la fiesta…estarán distraídos

Minato- ¿y que si se preguntan por que no estoy?

Kakashi-…cambiare de tema…o les diré que te enfermaste del estomago

Minato-…bueno…pero…

Kakashi- las mujeres de aquí te vestirán como geisha

Minato- pero ellos verán que soy joven

Kakashi- Mayu san dice que a los hombres de aquí les gustan las mujeres jóvenes

Minato-…aunque sean niñas de doce o trece?

Kakashi- a esa edad se casan usualmente

Manato-…ammmm…¿Por qué?

Kakashi- la familia Yoshimura a tenido el poder de esta aldea por varias generaciones…y siempre ha sido así…

Minato-…pues eso es algo malo…

Kakashi- ¿no me digas? –dijo sarcástico-

Minato-…cerca de aquí hay una parte de terreno que es árida…¿Por qué?

Kakashi-…se supone que ese terreno es parte de esta aldea…pero nadie sabe por que esta árido…pero no se molestan en averiguarlo y se conforman con vivir aquí…

Minato-…

…

Con Mikoto

Mikoto- bien…¿Dónde estamos?

Kumiko- bienvenida a mi aldea

Mikoto-…

Kumiko- tenemos que apurarnos…aunque el sol todavía no sale n_n

Mikoto- el sol no sale…el sol no debe de moverse…

Kumiko-…U_U…como sea…es mas fácil decirlo así…vamos a ir a la parte árida de la aldea…nadie va ahí…no nos verán…todos estarán ocupados

Mikoto-…ok…no quiero vestirme como geisha

Kumiko- ¿prefieres Oiran?

Mikoto- no…

Kumiko-pues vamos…en la parte árida hay una pequeña casa n_n ahí podemos refugiarnos hasta en la tarde, después iremos con los hombres para que secuestres a quien yo te diga…solo serán dos

Mikoto- como quiera

…

-en Konoha

Asuma- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir al cine?...me quedare dormido

Karura- no lo harás por que te estarás besando con Shizune

Shizune- n_n

Asuma-…

Tsunade- hmp…Shizune…tienes que ver la película…no sabes nada sobre la fundación de la aldea…

Shizune-…prefiero estar con Asuma

Asuma- prefiero ver la película…besarse en un cine es problemático

Kobu-…¿dejaran entrar a Kiiro?

Tsunade-…no creo…pero puedes esconderlo…

Kobu-…bien pequeño…no hagas ruido o nos sacaran…-dijo mientras lo escondia en su chamarra

Shibi- Sei…si besas a mi hermana hare que mis insectos entren a tu estomago por tu

Cho- SHIBI…no asustes a Shin n_n

Shibi- ¿Quién es Shin?

Sei- es mi segundo nombre

Tsunade- Choza…no te dejaran entrar con comida…

Choza-no importa…ya casi termino esta bolsa de papas n_n

¿?- HEY ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Tsunade- comprando boletos para entrar a ver una película…es lo que usualmente se hace en un cine querido hermano

Hizashi- hmp…

Chieko-…U_U

¿?- HEY U.u llego tarde…sumimasen n_n' jeje…mi madre no me dejaba venir

Biwako- hmp…¿ahora que te puso a hacer Anko san

¿?- quería que le preparara dangos

Chieko- que bien que llegaste Masao

Masao- n_n –el es el hijo de Anko XD es igual a su madre pero con pelo corto y ojos negros

Fugaku- U.u ya vamos a entrar ¿quieren?

Hiashi- si…no debemos detenernos…la película ya va a empezar

Hana- de echo falta todavía

Hanako- shhhhh…no contradigas a Hiashi n_n -Hanako es la hermana gemela de Hana n_n

Choza-¿Por qué te molesta que tu hermana lo contradiga?

Hanako- bueno…Hiashi siempre tiene razón n_n

-con Minato

Saya- n_n Minato…te ves lindo vestido de geisha n_n

Minato- ¬_¬…

Saya-…¿te pusiste un brasear?

Minato-…si…

Saya-…¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Minato- de un cajón de tu hermana

Saya-…suerte…

Minato- jejeje…U_U'

Kakashi- hey…yo ya tengo que irme…ustedes dos entraran como geishas…no los reconocerán

Minato-eso espero…

Kakashi- ok…n_n

Saya-…entonces…¿Cuál es el plan?

Kakashi- ammm…ustedes entreran…y…ammmm… pues…yo les dare la señal…Minato atacara con sus clones…luego las mujeres entraran y…no se…pelearan…no sera necesario pero…es para demostrar de lo que son capaces

Saya- bien…

…

Kumiko- bien niña…te ves tan linda vestida de geisha

Mikoto- y ustedes no se ve tan mal…para tener 50 años

Kumiko-hmp…entonces…dime el plan –dijo cruzándose de brazos

Mikoto- entraremos a la habitación donde están todos los hombres, luego de ganarme su confianza envenenare los dos hombres que usted me dirá…luego los llevare a otra habitación…y usted hará lo que quiera con ellos n_n

Kumiko- si…eso se oye fácil…pero podrás controlarte y no golpearlos…

Mikoto-puedo ser muy paciente…

Kumiko-….eso esta bien para esta misión

Mikoto- no le puedes llamar misión a esto

Kumiko- claro que es una misión querida…y si la cumplimos algo bueno pasara…se que tu no eres mala…

…

-en la sala de cine

Tsunade- U_U no es posible que tanta gente venga a ver esta película…

shizune- es interesante…

Choza-…pero...eso deja pocos lugares…¿no podemos sentarnos en las escaleras?...no quiero sentarme junto a mis hermanas

.todos los ninjas estaban sentados en la misma fila

Hana- que malo eres Choza

Hanako- le diré a papá…

Choza- U_U'

Biwako- HEY Asuma…trata de no hacer ruido con Shizune n_n

Masao-…Biwako…nosotros hemos hecho mucho ruido

Asuma- ¡QUE?...Biwako…deja que le diga a mi padre…

Masao- tu padre es tan perezoso que no querrá ni golpearme

Asuma- si es para proteger a Biwako o a Chieko el trabajara duro

Masao-…

Biwako- es cierto n_n

Con Orochimaru

Orochimaru- esa niña…¿acaso sabe lo que esta haciendo?

¿?- ella lo sabe muy bien…no sabe cual es el objetivo de su misión…pero…me molesta que no se moleste…debería de estar furiosa y golpear a todos…este entrenamiento con Kumiko no hará mas que tranquilizarla

Orochimaru- si…se convertirá en un gigante dormido…que luego tendrá que ser despertado

¿?- lo se…pero no estoy seguro de como la despertaremos

Orochimaru- te aseguró que cuando la oportunidad se de…lo sabrás…

¿?-…ella heredo la maldición del odio

Orochimaru-…¿Cómo lo sabes?

¿?- lo se…y se que al igual que su padre tendrá que pelear…

Orochimaru- pero…se suponía que Naruto y Sasuke tenían que pelear hasta la muerte…

¿?- si…pero Sasuke…se dejo llevar por la voluntad de fuego de Naruto….

Orochimaru- entonces la voluntad de fuego de Minato…

¿?- no…la maldición del odio de Mikoto es mas fuerte que la voluntad de fuego de Minato…solo que ella todavía no lo sabe y sigue siendo buena como su tío Itachi y ese Obito…y Shisui…

Orochimaru- grandes ninjas…

¿?- ellos no siguieron los ideales del clan Uchiha…

Orochimaru- como resultado…su horrible destino

¿?- lo se…y lo peor es que ellos lo consideraban honroso y no se arrepintieron…

Orochimaru- pues parece que Mikoto sigue sus pasos…

¿?- si…pero por eso esta aquí…quiero que la convenzas de que el odio es la única respuesta…llénala de odio…que se enoje y no le importe matar…que sepa cual es su lugar y cual es su destino…

Orochimaru-…

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru siento no haber tocado pero…no lo puedo creer…llegue solo para interrumpirlos…-dijo mirando al acompañante de Orochimaru

Kabuto- yo sabia que estaba aquí…lo podía sentir…y ahora lo veo en persona…es un honor

¿?- se lo que debes sentir…pero quédate tranquilo….para alguien de tu edad…para cualquier persona…lo que tu has logrado es impresionante…eres de gran ayuda para esta misión Kabuto

Kabuto-…lo siento pero…no entiendo…¿de que misión habla?

¿?- todo esto es parte de un gran plan…solo has lo que Orochimaru y yo digamos y cuando esta misión se cumpla tu tendras una gran recompensa

Kabuto- no necesito mas recompensa que saber que pude ayudar a lord Orochimaru y a usted

…**continuara…**


	66. el fin del régimen

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

-en un salón lleno de hombres…

Minato- bien…tu puedes hacerlo…-el estaba en fuera del salón en la puerta, junto con Nori y otras geishas-…yo puedo…u_u –entro al cuarto…lleva una peluca de pelo largo rizado café n_n

Yoshimura- bien…miren queridos amigos…ya llego la diversión…

Minato-…

Yoshimura- Kakashi san…ya que usted es nuestro invitado en la aldea…lo dejare escoger primero a alguna de estas mujeres…

Kakashi-ahhh…no gracias…yo estoy casado

Yoshimura- yo también…eso no es escusa…

Kakashi-…

Lesinik- Kakashi san…usted es un mojigato

Minato-…( ¿Quién dice mojigato en estos tiempos?)

Lesinik-…yo escojo a esa –dijo señalando a Minato

Minato- Glup…

Lesinik- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Minato-…ahhh….¿acaso eso importa? –dijo tratando de hacer voz de mujer

Lesinik- JAJAJAJA…no puedo creer lo que voy a decir…pero…por primera vez…una mujer tiene razón

Todos- jajajaja

Kakashi-…

Minato-…

Yoshimura-…es verdad pequeña…tu nombre no importa…hijo…¿Cómo quieres llamar a esta niña?

Lesinik- la llamare Sally

Yoshimura- bien

¿?- Sebastian…

Yoshimura- ¿padre?...¿que pasa?...¿por que me llamas Sebastian?

¿?- AHHH…pequeño Shinobu

Minato- (pequeño?...tiene 59 años…¿Cómo es que su padre sigue vivo?)

¿?- Lesinik…dime...¿por que escogiste a esa geisha?...

Lesinik-…Sui ojisan

Sui- ¿y porque le llamas Sally?

Lesinik-…abuelo…

Sui- te prohíbo que estes con esa geisha…

Lesinik-…entonces…escojo a esa geisha- dijo señalando a una pequeña geisha que acababa de llegar

Yoshimura- ¿Cómo te atreves a llegar tarde a mi fiesta?

¿?- lo siento Yoshimura sama…es mi primera vez como geisha…

Yoshimura-…¿enserio?

¿?- si…

Yoshimura- ¿Cuál es tu nombre…

¿?-Mi…ru… Miru…

Lesinik- bien…Miru…te quiero en mi cuarto…

Miru- claro…

Yoshimura- espera…no te había visto antes…¿Quién es tu okasan?

¿?- yo soy…su okasan…

Yoshimura-…a ti tampoco te había visto

Sui- a quien le importa eso hijo…ella es muy linda…tu nombre

¿?- Kumi

Sui- yo te quiero en mi cuarto…

Yoshimura-…yo quiero a Miru…

Lesinik- pero padre

Yoshimura- la compartiremos…vamos a un cuarto aparte…mientras todos diviértanse

Minato-…(esa niña…¿es Saya?...no la veo bien…)

Kakashi-…(mmmm…hubiera sido mas fácil si Yoshimura hubiese escogido a Minato…)

…

En una habitación

Yoshimura-…

Miru- Yoshimura sama…Lesinik Sama

Yoshimura- te permito que me digas Sebastian…

Miru- Sebastian sama

Lesinik-…niña…eres una geisha…no…eres una maiko…

Miru- lo se…pero Kumi okasan quería ponerme a prueba…le serviré un poco de te…-ella se dirigió hacia una mesa donde había tazas de te, y de su kimono saco unas hierbas y las puso en las tazas (ah y si, ella es Mikoto y Kumi es Kumiko)

…

-con Minato

Kakashi-…AHORA

-Minato hiso su kage Bushin no jutsu rodeando el cuarto, excepto por la puerta, entonces las mujeres entraron con machetes, palas,picos y rastrillos (los de agricultura), agujas de cocer etc. en la mano

Kakashi- bien…¿aun así quieren pelear?

Takeshi- un montón de mujeres con armas improvisadas…¿Qué pueden hacernos a nosotros…guardias expertos?

Kakashi-…mucho

Saya- no solo eso…ellos son ninjas…

Takeshi- …

Nori-…Hermana

Saya- Nori oneesan TT_TT

Minato-…Saya…¿que no te habías disfrazado de geisha

…

-con Mikoto

Toc toc toc

Sui- hola hijo y nieto n_n quiero decirles que mi cuarto es un desorden así que ya que esta es la habitación mas cómoda quería…

Sebastian y Lesinik Yoshimura estaban inconscientes en el piso atados de manos y pies

Sui-…tu…¿Qué le hiciste a mi…-de pronto se detuvo y cayo inconsciente en el piso

¿?- hmp

Mikoto- Kumiko san…

Kumiko-…amarra a este también

Mikoto- claro

Kumiko saco un pañuelo de su kimono y lo paso por la nariz de Sebastian y de Lesinik hasta que ellos despertaron

Kumiko- que bien que despiertan…n_n…te acuerdas de mi…Shinobu Sebastian Yoshimura… veo que tienes un hijo…debiste haber sido un padre horrible…

Shinobu- no se quien eres…

Kumiko-…mi nombre es Kumiko…

Shinobu-…

Kumiko- ya me recuerdas…querido hermano

Mikoto-…o.o

Lesinik- ¿ehhhh?...¿porque no me dijiste que tenia una tía?

Kumiko- ah no pequeño…no solo una…tienes varias…

Lesinik- no entiendo

Shinobu- yo tuve varias hermanas…pero como es tradición en esta familia…las vendimos a la mejor Okiyan (casa de geishas) de la aldea…

Lesinik- Sui ojisan…¿es verdad?

Sui- si…yo la vendí…me dieron buen dinero por ella…aunque…se las hubiese dado gratis…ella siempre fue una molestia…

Lesinik-…

…

-con Minato

Minato- Kakashi sensei…usted y los clones junten a los hombres…yo ire a buscar a la familia Yoshimura

Kakashi- recuerda no matarlos

Minato- no soy un asesino –dijo gritando mientras corria

Saya- Kakashi san…

Takeshi- tu…Saya…aléjate de ese hombre

Saya- ¿Por qué?

Takeshi- soy tu prometido tienes que obedecerme

Yuna- NO…mi hija no tiene que obedecerte…

Takeru- cállate mujer…como su padre, tu esposo y como HOMBRE les ordeno a todas ustedes, montón de locas, que bajan esas torpes armas improvisadas y dejen de molestar…están espantando a los niños…brujas

Mayu- ¿eso cree?...señor déjeme decirle…que no tenemos que obedecerlo…usted es solo un montón de materia que quita espacio…

Saya- todo el día estas tomando sake, sentado en el sofá viendo televisión…ni te molestas en leer el periódico…

Takeru- aun así soy hombre y ustedes no…

Mujeres- ¬_¬

Kakashi- u_u'

Takeru- las mujeres son…inútiles…para no decir otra cosa…No alcanzo a ver qué utilidad puede servir la mujer para el hombre, si se excluye la función de concebir niños.

Yuna- cállate…

Takeru- como te atreves a contestarme así…cuando te casaste conmigo…aceptaste el liderazgo de un hombre, tu esposo…el esposo es la cabeza de la esposa, y así es como son las cosas, punto.

Yuna-eso ya no me importa…ya no creo eso…las mujeres…somos diferentes a los hombres por suerte…pero no por eso ustedes son mejores..

Takeru- mujer…¿dices que las mujeres son mejores que los hombres?

Yuna- si

Takeru- ¿sabes por que las niñas empiezan a caminar y a hablar antes que los niños?... porque la maleza crece siempre más rápido que las buenas semillas

Mujeres- Ò_Ó

…

-con Mikoto

Kumiko- escucha…padre…dime…porque tratan así a las mujeres aquí…

Sui- ¿Por qué tendría que responderte a ti…mujer? –dijo el anciano ya amarrado junto a su hijo y su nieto

Kumiko-…supongo que no te importa morir ahora…ya viviste mucho por desgracia

Sui-…mi abuelo…el…fue el primer…gobernante de aquí…pero…el fue criado por un sacerdote católico ya que sus padres no le ponían mucha atención…

Kumiko- ¿eso que tiene que ver?

Sui- bueno…ese sacerdote era…pues…una especie de fanático religioso…

Kumiko- ¿y?

Sui- se tomaba la biblia muy enserio

Kumiko- ¿y?

Sui- ¿acaso has leído la biblia?

Kumiko- no…nunca eh visto una…

Sui-…pues…hay varias partes donde dice que el hombre es mejor, superior mas fuerte…que una mujer…y pues…cuando el tuvo el poder…quiso transmitir ese mensaje de una forma totalitaria…yo crecí con ese pensamiento…su madre lo ignoraba siempre… y cuando el fue joven tuvo problemas para conquistar mujeres …

Kumiko- ¿Cómo sabes eso?...no es algo que un abuelo le cuente a su nieto…

Sui- lo lei en su diario

Lesinik- ¿tu abuelo tenia un diario?

Sui- si…no el tipo de diarios que llevan las niñas…era un diario de hombres

Kumiko- -.-' …entonces…tu abuelo creció con un trauma por culpa de mujeres…y por eso se enojo con ellas…

Sui- si

Kumiko-¿ y por que tu padre y tu tuvieron que hacer lo mismo?

Sui-…el siempre nos decía que eso era lo que dios quería…que era su voluntad…y que si no cumplíamos la voluntad de dios iríamos al infierno…

Kumiko-…¿y eso fue lo que le enseñaste a Sebastian?

Sui- si…eso era en lo que yo creía U_U a lo largo de la historia se han cometido tonterías muy graves por culpa de ideas tontas o de mala información…mi abuelo le enseño eso a mi padre desde bebe…igual a mi y yo a Sebastian…imagínate lo que es para un niño que te digan las mil formas de irte al infierno y como sufrirás ahí…por culpa de las mujeres

Kumiko-…¿Qué es el infierno?

Sui- tienes suerte de no saber…

Shinobu- padre…yo…pero…entonces…¿Qué quieres decir?...lo que me enseñaste…lo que le enseñe a Lesinik es incorrecto…

Sui- me temo que si hijo…no se como lo tomara el pueblo…pero …nosotros jamás le dimos al pueblo razones religiosas para discriminar a las mujeres, mi abuelo si nos dio a nosotros razones para temer a dios y le creímos…pero el pueblo…simplemente lo hicimos legal y ellos aceptaron…

Kumiko- es cierto… nunca hicieron nada…hubo mujeres enojadas pero…

Sui- lo se…simplemente lo aceptaron…me eh equivocado demasiado…

Mikoto-…entonces…haber si entendí...el padre de Kumiko...solo hacia lo que el creía correcto…por que según su abuelo eso era lo que su dios quería…pero nunca mezclaron la religión con la…política…y aun así el pueblo acepto…

Kumiko-si…en resumen eso es…¿Qué piensas?

Mikoto- que son unos idiotas…

Lesinik-hmp…

Sebastian- tu que sabes?

Mikoto- se sobre su religión…pero por kami sama…dios…lo que sea…¿acaso no tiene pensamiento propio?...es una tontería…aceptarlo así como así…yo hubiera preferido morir…hubiera peleado…aun sin ser ninja

Sui- así que ahora te juntas con ninjas Kumiko

Kumiko-si…la vida me llevo a lugares raros…y con personas aun peores…

Sui- hija lo siento…perdón por tardar tanto en entender…mi hija tuvo que atarme y amenazarme de muerte para entender…U_U…espero que dios…o como sea que se llame me perdone…n_n pero mas importante ahora…¿tu me perdonas hija?

Kumiko- ¿después de lo que hiciste?...a mi y a todas…yo tenia pensado matarte…a ti y a mi hermano…

Lesinik-…¿a mi no…tía?

Kumiko- a ti no te conozco bien…no mataría a un inocente…aunque ningún hombre en este lugar es inocente…

Sui-…

Kumiko- una cosa es la religión…traumas…pero…lo que es correcto…ustedes permitieron violaciones y demás…y encontraban la forma de que la victima fuera la mala…u_u

Sui-…

Kumiko- que tu dios te perdone por que yo no lo hare…

…

-en el salón donde estaban los hombres

Mayu-…n_n

Yuna- vamos…Saya…Nori

Kakashi-…bien…los clones de Minato no fueron necesarios n.n'

Todos los hombres estaban tirados en el piso unos arriba de otros llenos de moretones, chichones, raspadas, dientes tirados y curitas por toda la cara

Kakashi-…entonces…¿ya vieron lo que mujeres con armas improvisadas pueden hacer?

Takeru- Saya…Nori…¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerle esto a su padre?

Nori- como te atreviste tu a hacerle todo esto a tus hijas…

Kakashi-…bien…ire a buscar a Minato

…

-con Mikoto

Kumiko- U_U…AHHHH….U_U ya no puedo matarlos…

Mikoto-…

Kumiko- Mikoto…¿lo harias por mi?

Mikoto-…por lo que me conto creo que si lo merecen…pero…la muerte es una forma muy fácil de evitar…sus responsabilidades… tienen que pagar lo que hicieron en esta vida…tienen cuentas pendientes con las mujeres de este pueblo

Minato- AHHHH YA LOS ENCONTRE! TARDE TANTO…ESTA CASA ES ENORME

Mikoto- O_O

Kumiko- que niño tan escandaloso…espera…¿Por qué estas vestido de geisha?...hay geishas hombres…pero se visten diferente…

Lesinik-…O_O tu eres la geisha que había escogido primero

Mikoto-…

Sui-…u_u

Lesinik- por cierto…dime abuelo…¿Por qué no querias que estuviera con esa geisha?...¿sabias que era hombre?

Sui- no…pero se parecía a mi esposa…pelo café rizado y ojos azules…

Minato- n_n…

Mikoto- O_O

Minato-…¿oye?...tu…eres Saya…no…O_O…

Mikoto-…hola Minato

Kumiko- ¿conoces a ese escandaloso?

Minato-…Mikoto…tu voz…extrañaba oírte decir mi nombre…

Mikoto-kumiko san…por favor vámonos

Minato- no te…-fue demasiado tarde porque Mikoto tomo a Kumiko y salieron por la ventana

Minato-…

Kakashi- hey Minato…las mujeres de aquí ya se encargaron de los hombres…hey…no me digas que tu ataste a los tres?...parece que mejoras…

Minato-…U_U…si…

Lesinik- pero que dices?

Minato- yo hice esto como parte del plan para liberar a las mujeres de su gobierno…

Sui- si…eso paso

Sebastian- padre

…mas tarde

Sebastian-…bien…pueblo…escuchen…yo…Shinobu Sebastián Yoshimura...quiero pedirles perdón…mujeres…hagan lo que quieran

Mayu- nos iremos a vivir a la parte árida…muchas mujeres están embarazadas…y muchas por violación…no queremos que esos bebes crezcan con los hombres de esta aldea…todos ellos hicieron lo que hicieron por que querían…

Lesinik- padre…abuelo…n_n…este es el fin del régimen…

Sebastian-…mujeres…tuvieron éxito de verdad….Tal vez podamos aprender algo más de nuestros cuellos…

…**continuara…**

**Bien n_n jejeje…antes que nada…déjenme decirles que la idea central de esta aldea fue inspirado en algo que leí…**** 2008/10/page/3/ ****Umoja...donde las mujeres mandan…una aldea de puras mujeres que vivían siendo discriminadas en su antigua aldea…si hay un señor que se llama Sebastian Lesinik…n_n…ah…y alguna frases machistas que escribí si las dijeron otras personas n_n**


	67. en el cine de Konoha

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto

-en el cine de Konoha

Bien, en la ultima fila del cine estaban Fugaku, Chieko, Hizashi, Hana, Hiashi, Hanako, Biwako y Masao en ese orden, y enfrente de ellos estaban Sei, Shibi, Cho, Tsunade, Kobu, Choza, Karura, Maito, Asuma y Shizune en ese orden

Cho- Shibi oniisan…déjame estar alado de Sei, onegai shimasu

Shibi- no permitiré que mi hermana este cerca de un pre puberto con hormonas locas en un lugar oscuro…

Sei- :s

Cho- no haremos nada malo…¿no confías en mi?

Shibi- en ti si…pero no en el ¬_¬

Tsunade- Oh por kami sama…Shibi…tu hermana y Sei son novios…es normal que quieran estar juntos en el cine…

Cho- n_n que raro que estes de mi lado…

Tsunade- claro que estoy de tu lado en esto...es algo normal y me parece injusto que tu hermano se este interponiendo

Hizashi- Tsunade…déjalos arreglar sus problemas…Shibi esta haciendo lo correcto…proteger a su hermana de un loco con las hormonas alborotadas

Sei- mis hormonas no están alborotadas…

Tsunade- cállate Hizashi…Cho puede defenderse sola…

Hizashi- no lo dudo pero…

Kobu- basta…Hizashi san…tu debes ser lo suficientemente listo para saber que discutir con tu hermana no tiene mucho sentido

Hizashi-…

Tsunade- ¬_¬

Shibi- ya basta U_U'…Sei…me sentare en tu lugar…quédate junto a mi hermana

Cho- n_n arigatou Tsunade

Tsunade- no te acostumbres

Kobu- U_U

Hizashi- haaay niños…

Kobu-…¿niños?...

Hizashi- ustedes apenas son unos niños y ya tienen novios…

Tsunade- no somos niños U_U

Hizashi- tienen 12 años ¬_¬

-en la otra esquina

Asuma- Ejeeeeemmm Biwako

Biwako-…¿Qué pasa otooto?

Asuma- ¬_¬ deja de besarte con Masao

Biwako- n_n otooto me alegra que te preocupes por mi…poro por favor no lo hagas ahora y mejor bésate con Shizune

Shizune- por favor U_U

Masao- ya ves…es de mala educación dejar sola a tu novia… :D

Asuma-…no seas tan descarado besando a mi oneesan

Masao- claro pequeño…n_n

Biwako- Asuma…a ti no te gusta meterte en problemas…si sigues así tendrás uno muy grande conmigo

Asuma- y si tu sigues así tendrás un problema son mi padre

-en medio de la fila

Hanako- n_n Hiashi san…-dijo mientras se abrazaba de su brazo

Hiashi- ¿Qué pasa?

Hanako- tu sabes todo…no necesitas ver esta película

Hana- pero tu si por que no pones atención a la clase de historia así que no te distraigas y pon atención

Hanako- todavía no empieza…

Choza- ustedes ya dejen de pelear por culpa de Hiashi…

Hanako-no te metas pequeño…es una pelea de gemelas

Hana- U_U

Choza-…ustedes dos nunca pelean a menos que sea por culpa de Hiashi…

Hiashi-U_U a mi tampoco me gusta esto…

Fugaku-U_U Hiashi trata de calmarlas

Chieko-…como si fuera posible…

Maito-…Karura…¿Qué tienes? –dijo viendo a la molesta Karura con los ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido (aunque no tiene cejas…)

Karura- TODOS YA CALLENSE yo no soy de aquí y la verdad no se nada de esta maldita aldea y enserio quisiera saber pero si todos ustedes están peleando por tonterías al mismo tiempo no me dejaran escuchar nada…tienen suerte que no haya empezado así que por kami sama CALLENSE –dijo molesta todo muy rápido y desesperadamente tomo un puño de palomitas y las aventó a los genin y Chūnin

Maito- o.o…

Todos(menos los ninjas ahí presentes)- SHHHHHHHHH

Karura- O_O'

…

-con Minato

Saya- Minato kun…Kakashi san…arigatou…

Nori- …n_n si no fuera por ustedes…

Minato- no digan mas… es nuestro deber como ninjas…defender lo que es correcto…

Yuna- arigatou…mis hijas no tienen que casarse…

Mayu- me libraron de un horrible matrimonio con un hombre de 59 años…

Minato- no fue nada enserio…tenemos que seguir nuestro camino…

Yuna- Sayonara…esperamos volver a verlos

Kakashi- yo también…quisiera ver que es lo que lograron hacer de este lugar…y los hombres acordaron no entrar a esta nueva aldea sin permiso…pero si entran

Mayu- estaremos preparadas para pelear…

…después de que se fueron los héroes del lugar

Kumiko-Mikoto…esos ninjas de tu aldea ya se fueron…ya podemos salir

Mikoto- claro…

.las dos salieron de una pequeña casa de madera

Kumiko-…n_n me alegra ver a estas mujeres libres al fin

¿?- ¿Kumiko?

Kumiko-…ah?...ammm hola…¿Quién eres y por que me conoces?

¿?- soy Aki…

Kumiko- Aki…

Aki-soy tu

Kumiko- hermana mayor…

Aki.-si…

Kumiko-…

Mikoto- Kumiko san…no contenga esas lagrimas por favor…a mi no me importa…

Kumiko-…yo tengo 50 años…y llorar por ver a mi hermana mayor…debo de estar feliz…BUAAAAAA TT_TT ONEESAN

Aki- IMOUTO TT_TT –las dos rompieron en llanto y se abrazaron por un largo tiempo hasta que pudieron controlar su llanto

Mikoto- así que ustedes son hermanas

Aki- si…sniff

Kumiko- Aki…dime…¿sabes donde están nuestras otras hermanas?

Aki-…se suicidaron

Kumiko- O.O

Aki- lo se, lo se…

Mayu- Aki sama…ah…lo siento…no sabia que tenia compañía…

Aki- no te preocupes…Mayu…ella es mi hermana menor Kumiko…

Mayu-es un honor conocerla- dijo dando un reverencia

Kumiko- tu eras la esposa de mi hermano…

Mayu-…si

Kumiko-pobre de ti…

Mayu- jeje

Saya- Mayu san…mi madre…ahhh…

Mikoto-…mmmm ¿sucede algo? –dijo al notar que Saya la veía raro

Saya- es que…te pareces a mi n_n

Mikoto- si…nuestros ojos se parecen…

Kumiko- es verdad…pero ella tiene mas pestañas que tu Mikoto…y la forma es diferente…

Mikoto- -.-

Aki- sin mencionar que Saya es mas bronceada…y su pelo es mas lindo…el de esa niña…Mikoto esta mas maltratado…¿acaso lo cepillas?

Mikoto- ¬_¬

Kumiko- también estamos trabajando es eso n_n

Aki- vamos…Kumiko… te llevare a conocer a mi hija –las dos se alejaron

Saya-…Mikoto…n_n tu conoces a Minato

Mikoto- O_O

Saya- jeje eres un ninja…

Nori- hermana…mamá pregunta por Mayu

Mayu- n_n con permiso-dijo dando una reverencia para después alejarse

Nori- ¿Qué pasa hermana?

Saya- jeje…esa niña es Mikoto…

Saya-…quiero ir con ustedes…

Mikoto- ¿disculpa?

Saya- quiero convertirme en ninja n_n

Mikoto- creo que eso no es posible…no pueden venir con nosotras

Nori- yo también quiero ser ninja…

Mikoto-…les recomiendo que…vayan a Konoha…ahí las aceptaran…y estarán dispuestos a entrenarlas…

Saya- ¿tu eres de Konoha?...

Mikoto- si…

Saya-…¿Por qué dejaste tu aldea?...

Nori- Saya…no hagas esas preguntas…

Saya- yo quiero ir a Konoha

Nori- yo también…

Aki- ahhh…Konoha…niñas…vayan a preguntarle a su madre si las deja ir a Konoha a vivir…yo puedo llevarlas

Saya/Nori- SIIII- fueron corriendo con su madre

Kumiko- tenemos que irnos…

Mikoto- de donde saliste?

Kumiko- …

Kumiko-ya vamonos- ambas se fueron hacia el bosque

-en algún bosque

Kumiko- me vas a decir quien era ese niño escandaloso o tendré que estar preguntando…

Mikoto- el era mi compañero de equipo haya en Konoha…fue mi primer amigo…

Kumiko-…se parece a tu novio Juro

Mikoto-…

Kumiko-…si…¿te gusta ese niño verdad?

Mikoto- claro que no…a mi me justa Juro

Kumiko- te gusta Juro por que se parece a ese niño…a mi no me puedes engañar con eso…dime como se llama

Mikoto- Minato…

Kumiko-…Minato y Mikoto…mmmm…

Mikoto-…

Kumiko- ah…por cierto…te felicito…hiciste un buen trabajo n_n…y sabes hacer muy buenos nudos en poco tiempo

Mikoto- si…Minato no sabia hacerlos…y le dije que le enseñaría…pero yo tampoco sabia como…así que estuve todo un día preocupada usando mi sharingan tratando de aprender para poderle enseñar a Minato…

Kumiko- n_n sabes que…quiero descansar…seguiremos mas tarde…voy a dormir por aquí…

Mikoto-…yo ire a caminar

…

-con Minato-

Kakashi- bien…no fue tan difícil

Minato- lo se…ahora que?

Kakashi-la aldea escondida entre la lluvia nos espera

Minato-…U_U

Kakashi-¿Qué tienes?

Minato-…a Mikoto le gustaba la lluvia también los rayos y truenos…

Kakashi- los rayos…si…

Minato-…

Kakashi-…

Minato-…¿recuerda que los Yoshimura estaban amarrados?

Kakashi- si…buen trabajo con esos nudos…

Minato- bueno es que…

Kakashi- si…

Minato-…yo…batalle mucho con esos nudos…no podía hacerlos n_n pero luego recordé que Mikoto me enseño n_n

Kakashi- ya no pienses en Mikoto…mira…todavía es temprano…pero descansaremos aquí…

Minato-…claro…(no puedo decirle que vi a Mikoto…el podría informarle a la aldea…prefiero que no sepan nada de ella por ahora…por que si ellos saben que ya no esta con Orochimaru y no regresa a la aldea…sabrán que estaba en una misión…y que ahora lo obedece)….yo ire a caminar

…

-en el cine de Konoha

Fugaku-…

Chieko-…Fugaku…cálmate…

Fugaku-…esta película no pasa todo como fue…-dijo en un susurro

Chieko-…esta película quiere hacer parecer a los Uchiha como malos sin razón…¿si tenían razones para comportarse así después de fundar la aldea?

Fugaku-…tsk…Madara temía que los Senju oprimieran a los Uchiha…

Chieko-…y antes de eso?...¿por que los Uchiha y los Senju estaban peleados?

Fugaku- ambos clanes descienden del sabio de los seis caminos…los Uchiha del hijo mayor y los Senju del menor…su padre escogió al menor como el que heredaría su legado…y su hermano mayor lo tomo mal…

Chieko-…mmmm…ya lo recuerdo…el mayor creía que conseguiría la paz que su padre quería por medio del poder…mientras el menor…creía que era por medio del amor…

Fugaku- hmp…ya sabes todo esto…por que me tienes que preguntar

Chieko- no te moleste la mala información de esta película…siempre tienen que poner a un malo…

Karura- hmp…lo sabía…la maldición del odio…

Maito- ¿de que hablas?...

Karura- Mikoto tiene la maldición del odio…es obvio…ella terminara peleando con Minato…

Maito-…

Fugaku-tsk

Chieko- no le hagas caso a esa niña…

Fugaku-…tal vez Mikoto no la tiene…yo la puedo tener…

Chieko- ninguno la tiene…los conozco lo suficiente para saber que no dejaran que el odio los controle

Karura-…u_u

..la película se acabo, y las luces se prendieron

Señor- hmp…que bien que solo quedan 3 Uchiha

Señora- si…pero en esta aldea quedan dos…recuerda que la niña se fue…

Señor- ah si…la traidora…pero no hay que preocuparse…es solo una niña…¿Qué daño puede hacer?

Cho-…

Fugaku-…tsk

Chieko- cálmate…

Karura-…

…**continuara…**


	68. me alegra verte

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto

En algún bosque

Minato- U_U ahhh Mikoto se veía linda de geisha…

¿?-disculpa?

Minato-…Mikoto…n_n

Mikoto- …tu también te veías lindo vestido de geisha

Minato-… -.- …de hecho…tu te veías hermosa

Mikoto- n/ / / / / / / /n

Minato-…Y_Y

Mikoto- Minato…¿Por qué lloras?...

Minato- BUUUAAAAAAAA –dijo mientras abrazaba a Mikoto

Mikoto- hmp…UuU parece que me extrañaste

Minato- TT^TT

Mikoto- UnU (no llores Mikoto…vamos…tu puedes contener estas lagrimas…vamos…Mikoto Chikara Uchiha Haruno…eres mas fuerte que estas lagrimas…¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera llorar?...no puedes llorar)

Minato-…Mikoto- dijo mientras daba un paso atrás

Mikoto-…que pasa…

Minato- n_n me alegra verte

Mikoto- a mi también…:´)

Minato-…¿estas llorando?

Mikoto- no…yo no…llorare…n_n ¿Qué haces aquí?

Minato- estoy entrenando con Kakashi sensei…¿y tu?

Mikoto- una misión…

Minato-…ven con nosotros…mi padre te dejara regresar a la aldea…todo sera como antes…tu y yo

Mikoto- no…los aldeanos no lo aceptaran…además…no quiero irme…tengo amigos con Orochimaru…tengo que cuidarlos…

Minato- tienes amigos en Konoha

Mikoto- yo no…

Minato- no lo niegues…Cho es tu amiga…Sei…Maito…Kobu…Shiroko…y estabas cerca de que Shizune lo fuera…

Mikoto-no es solo por eso

Minato- ¿con que te amenazo?

Mikoto- no es por eso…yo quiero estar ahí

Minato- no te creo

Mikoto- no es tanto por querer estar con Orochimaru…de verdad…cuando lo encuentro por la noche me asusta demasiado…

Minato- ¿si no es por el por qué?

Mikoto- tengo un novio ahí…y el quiere quedarse con Orochimaru

Minato- tu…¿tan rápido me superaste?

Mikoto- tu estas con Karura

Minato- si…¿Cómo lo sabes?...

Mikoto- yo tengo muchos contactos…

Minato-…si…Karura se corto el pelo para parecerse a ti

Mikoto- hmp…debes de gustarle mucho

Minato- si eso parece…¿y tu novio?...¿como se llama?

Mikoto- Juro…y lo amo

Minato-…

Mikoto- dime Minato…¿Por qué escondes un kunai?...¿acaso quieres matarme?

Minato- es un kunai envenenado…quedarías inconsciente y podría llevarte a Konoha…¿Cómo sabes que tengo un kunai?

Mikoto-…voltea…

Minato-…

Mikoto- no te hare nada lo prometo…voltea y mira hacia arriba…

Minato-…ok…-Minato volteo lentamente tratando de proteger su espalda de algún posible ataque de Mikoto

Mikoto-ves a ese tipo…su nombre…cuando estaba vivo era Yashamaru…

Minato-…

Mikoto- si…ya se…el es el tío de Gaara san…

Minato-…el tiene…un sharingan

Mikoto- y un rinnegan…el cual yo también tengo…pelearas con el…

Minato- pero –cuando volteo Mikoto ya no estaba…

Yashamaru- bien niño…yo sere tu oponente ahora

Minato- tonterías…yo iré por Mikoto –cuando se dio la vuelta Yashamaru estaba frente a el

Yashamaru-no será tan fácil…primero tendrás que matarme…

Minato- como quieras…Byakugan

-Mikoto estaba en lo suficientemente lejos para no ser detectada por el byakugan de Minato, sentada en la rama de un árbol viendo la pelea

…

-con Kumiko-

Kumiko- mmmm…Mikoto dijo que iría a caminar…¿debería de ir por ella?...tal vez Orochimaru sama se enoje si llegamos tarde…mmm…no mejor dormiré otra media hora n_n

…

-con Kakashi

Kakashi- Minato se esta tardando…U_U no importa es su entrenamiento…mejor me quedare aquí para leer este libro n/ / /n

…

-con Orochimaru

Orochimaru-jejejeje…Mikoto esta usando su camino humano…

¿?- y contra ese niño que al parecer le gusta…

Orochimaru-…

Kabuto-…el camino humano va a perder…

¿?- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kabuto-Mikoto no dejara que mate a Minato…Minato va a matarlo…debería pensar en conseguir otro cuerpo lord Orochimaru

Orochimaru- si…tengo cadáveres congelados…pero ninguno es tan fuerte para el nivel de Mikoto

¿?- pues con uno de esos cuerpos usa ese jutsu y revive a alguien poderoso luego lo matas y ese cuerpo sera el contenedor del próximo camino humano

Orochimaru-…si…es verdad…de hecho es lo que hice para conseguir los otros cuerpos…dime…¿tu que cuerpo me sugieres que reviva?

¿?- un Uchiha…

Orochimaru-…¿Quién?

Kabuto-…Izuna…

¿?-claro…¿Por qué no?...

Kabuto- ire a revivirlo para después matarlo…con permiso- dio una reverencia y se fue

Orochimaru- sabes…ese Izuna tiene un gran parecido físico con Sasuke

¿?-lo se…que no se ocurra querer ese cuerpo para ti

Orochimaru- claro que no…

…

Mikoto-…¿Cómo es…? n_n Minato es muy fuerte…ok…-Mikoto empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol hacia donde Minato peleaba

…

Minato- aaaa…ahhh…U_U…eres fuerte

Yashamaru- por supuesto

Minato- pero no tanto

Yashamaru-…hmp

Minato- RASENGAN

Yashamaru- U_U –el no se movió y dejo que el rasengan impactara en su pecho

Minato-…-el se acercó al cuerpo que estaba tirado en el piso- ¿estas muerto? –el se arrodillo junto a el -…parece que si…- cuando Minato movió su cabeza, Yashamaru coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Minato- O_O ¿Qué que que…HACES? O.O

Yashamaru- leo tu mente pequeño n_n

Minato- …

Yashamaru- ya tengo la información que quería…ahora…mátame por favor…no voy a sobrevivir…quiero morir ya…

Minato-…

favor…termina con mi dolor

Minato- …-lo siento…yo no soy un asesino…

Yashamaru- aaaggggghhh…ahhh…duele mucho n_n

Minato- lo siento…

..Yashamaru muere

Mikoto- felicidades…lo venciste…

Minato- Mikoto…-el termino en el piso por que Mikoto lo golpeo con tal fuerza digna de su madre, dejándolo inconsciente

Mikoto- U_U…-ella tomo a Yashamaru lo puso sobre su hombre y se fue hacia donde estaba Kumiko

…

-en Konoha

Fugaku-…

Chieko-...Fugaku…has estado mas callado de lo normal…¿te afecto ver esa película?...

Fugaku-…-el tenía la vista hacia la nada

Chieko- U_U _(no se para que le pregunto…solo me meteré en problemas…) _vamos…ya no deberían hacer películas sobre historia…como…bueno…tal vez así seria mejor en clases de historia…en vez de ponerlos a leer libros…verían una película…pero en lo personal a mi me gustan mas los libros n_n

Fugaku-…-seguía con la vista hacia la nada

Chieko-…U_U además…no debe afectarte lo que tu familia haya hecho…tu…ahhh…n_n eres mejor que tontos prejuicios…y eso de la maldición del odio y la voluntad de fuego…pues…la verdad creo que tu y Mikoto tienen la voluntad de fuego n_n

Fugaku- U_U déjalo así…

Chieko- U_U solo trato de ayudar…deberías de agradecerme…

Fugaku-…lo siento…pero…

Chieko- pero nada…no por que tu apellido sea Uchiha debes de ser un chico frio, severo, antipático, orgulloso y destinado a odiar a todo el mundo…

Fugaku-…no puedo evitarlo…así soy yo…

Chieko- U_U si es verdad…pero no tienes por que ser un mal chico…eres bueno n_n

Fugaku-…¿eso crees?

Chieko- claro que si –dijo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Fugaku- no debes dejar que tu apellido controle tu destino n_n

Fugaku-…n.n

Asuma- Oh por kami sama…primero Biwako besándose con Masao y ahora tu vas a empezar con Fugaku

Fugaku- o/ / / /o

Chieko- O/ / / / / /O CALLATE ENANO –dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza

Asuma- U_U eso me gano por preocuparme…las mujeres son tan problemáticas…¿quien las entiende?

Chieko-…hmp

Fugaku-…

Tsunade-...vez Asuma…no debes de entrometerte en la vida de tu hermana…

Masao- es verdad pequeño…

Asuma- tu ni me hables…eres un irrespetuoso con las mujeres

Masao- hmp…Biwako no piensa lo mismo

Asuma- ¿tu como sabes lo ella piensa?

Biwako- n_n

Maito- vamos Asuma…debes de dejarlos disfrutar su juventud…n_n

Karura-…¬_¬'

Kobu-_ ya ya ya…no peleen n_n

Tsunade- tu cállate pulgoso

Kobu- yo no tengo pulgas _

Tsunade- hmp…si es verdad…cuidas mas a ese perro que a ti mismo…por eso tu pelo es todo un desorden n_n

Kobu- _ bien que quieres a Kiiro

Tsunade- si y el también me quiere a mi…

Kobu- n_n es verdad –el puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Tsunade

Tsunade- o/ / / /o

Kobu- Kiiro…mira quien esta alado de mi…es Tsunade chan

Kiiro- wouf wouf :3 –el salto de la chamarra de Kobu hacia Tsunade, la cual lo sostuvo con sus brazos

Tsunade- n/ / / /n

Kiiro- Snif snif (olfateo) snif snif –kiiro salto de los brazos de Tsunade y se echo a correr

Kobu- ahhh creo que olio carne…debo ir tras el –el salió corriendo como perro n-n

Shizune- Tsunade

Tsunade- si…

Shizune- te sonrojaste cuando te abrazo n_n-dijo en un susurro

Tsunade- O/ / / / /O

Karura- y ahora también –ella llego por el otro lado, hablando también en un susurro

Tsunade- las dos cállense

…

-con Mikoto-

Kumiko-…te dejo ir sola a caminar y regresas con un cadáver…

Mikoto- -.-

Kumiko- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Mikoto- lo quemare…

Kimiko- como quieras…pero hazlo rápido…

Mikoto- claro…n_n

…

-con Minato-

Minato-…Ohhh ¿Qué paso?...ah...¿por que estoy de cabeza?...¿de quien es este trasero?

Kakashi- al fin despiertas…fui a buscarte y te encontré dormido en el piso…y como no despertabas de cargue n_n –dijo mientras lo ponía devuelta en el piso

Minato- arigatou…

Kakashi- por cierto….te veías bien de geisha

-con Mikoto

Kumiko-…bien…ya esta oscureciendo…sabes…la verdad me miedo estar en el bosque de noche

Mikoto- no pasara nada Kumiko sensei…

Kumiko- n_n…

Mikoto- Kumiko sensei…¿Por qué no perdono a su padre?

Kumiko- ese maldito…

Mikoto- el rencor puede ser muy malo…

Kumiko- eres una verdadera ninja de Konoha querida

Mikoto- n_n

Kumiko- pero…mi padre me trataba horrible y cuando tuve edad suficiente me vendió… sabes…no quiero hablar de eso

Mikoto-…esta bien…lo siento…_(ahhh debo de pensar bien las cosas antes de hablar…¿Qué dirá Orochimaru por que uno de los seis caminos del dolor esta muerto…?...tal vez se enojara…U_U…aunque n_n la verdad ahora solo puedo estar feliz…Minato no quiere a Karura n_n solo esta con ella para olvidarme a mi n_n…aunque…tal vez si me pueda olvidar TT_TT)_

Kumiko- _(¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?...)_

…**continuara…**


	69. Chapter 69

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto

-al día siguiente con Orochimaru

Orochimaru- eres una tonta…no solo dejas que maten al camino humano, sino que quemas su cuerpo…

Mikoto- si, si, si…soy muy tonta…las mas tonta de todos los ninjas…incluso mas que Naruto san y Minato…pero no es por que haya quemado ese cuerpo…si no porque sigo contigo maldita serpiente

Orochimaru- ¿Qué paso con el respeto hacia mí?

Mikoto- algo como tu no merece respeto U_U  
>Orochimaru- como sea…tengo otro cuerpo para ti<p>

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru-…un Uchiha…Izuna Uchiha

Mikoto-…¿el hermano de Madara?

Orochimaru- si…

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru-…escucha niña…te daré un horario…

Mikoto-…ammm…¿de que hablas?

Orochimaru- de 7:00am a 10:00am entrenaras con Kumiko, luego tendrás media hora para descansar…de 10:30 a 3:00pm entrenamiento normal…luego media hora para descansar…de 3:00pm a 5:00pm de Nuevo con Kumiko…de 6:00pm a 8:00pm…volverás a entrenar…luego podrás cenar…después de eso tendrás una platica con varios ninjas…luego…harás lo que quieras…

Mikoto-…o.o…me parece una tontería…

Orochimaru-quiero que seas organizada

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru- bien…primero ven conmigo para qué te tu nuevo camino humano…jejeje creo que te gustara ese cuerpo…se parece físicamente a tu padre

Mikoto-tsk

…

Kaiya-Kumiko sama…

Kumiko- aahhhh…kaiya…

Kaiya- n_n me alegra verla n_n

Kumiko-…

Kaiya- quiero decirle que la admiro mucho…

Kumiko-…¿se puede saber por que?

Kaiya-…bueno…su infancia fue difícil…la mía también…y usted lo supero…es una mujer fuerte y segura…

Kumiko-…si…¿Qué te paso a ti?

Kaiya-…bueno…estando en mi aldea…me violaron y quede embarazada…cuando les dije a mis padres…pues ellos dijeron que deshonre a la familia…y me echaron de la casa…después lord Orochimaru me encontró y me ayudo con el parto de mis hijos n_n

Kumiko- ¿a que edad te violaron?

Kaiya- 12…

Kumiko-…mmmm…lo siento…

Kaiya-n_n yo ya lo supere…

Kumiko- ¿Por qué tus padres se comportaron así?...bueno…mi padre me vendió pero…era costumbre en mi aldea ya que las mujeres siempre habían sido discriminadas

Kaiya-mi padre es hermano del Daimyo del país de la Tierra…y en Iwagakure nos conocían como la mejor familia y la mas rica…

Kumiko- hmp…otro cosa que tenemos en común pequeña…nuestras familias…eran importantes…

Kaiya-…n_n

Kumiko-…sabes yo también me embarace…

Kaiya-…

Kumiko- pero era una geisha…era una Oiran…no podía…dar a luz a ese bebe…por 6 meses no hice trabajo como Oiran...pero se enojaron…así que…pues…U_U…estaba trabajando como Oiran y este hombre se enojo…no recuerdo por que…pero me golpeo…y mi bebe…pues…nació poco después que se fuera ese señor…después…el crecio…hasta los 10 años…después nunca lo volví a ver…mi… "jefa"…me dijo que se había suicidado…

Kaiya-…:S…lo siento…yo…

Kumiko-…no te preocupes…

…

-con Minato

Kakashi- Minato…te…estas comportando raro…me refiero…has esto callado…no es normal en ti

Minato-…es que…recordé…a Mikoto…y…pues…

Kakashi- te deprimiste…

Minato- si…mucho la verdad U_U

Kakashi- si…pero tranquilo…ella no tiene odio…no uno tan grande…no…no creo ue sea odio…es resentimiento…volverá…estoy seguro…si tan solo supiéramos donde esta su escondite…

Minato-…no soporto esto…

Kakashi-no te preocupes…trata de no pensar en ella…

Minato- no puedo…todo me recuerda a ella…veo su cara en las nubes, en los arboles en las hojas…

Kakashi-…ya se…-el bajo la banda de Minato tapando sus ojos-…bien…ya no puedes ver…

Minato-…¿Cómo voy a caminar…?

Kakashi-…puedo cargarte

Minato-…

Kakashi- bien simplemente te guiare

Minato-aaahhhhhh –(suspiro)…TT_TT

Kakashi- ¿y ahora por que lloras?

Minato-…Mikoto…ella también respiraba TT_TT

Kakashi. U_U'

…

-en Konoha

Karura-Asuma…

Asuma-…U_U ahora que…

Karura-por estar cuidando a Biwako y a Chieko dejaste olvidada a Shizune

Asuma- ¿Qué tiene?...a ella no le molesta y ellas son mis hermanas

Karura-…Biwako no lo es…

Asuma- pero ella es como una hija para mi padre

Karura- entonces es trabajo de el preocuparse por ellas…escucha…Shizune puede ser la única mujer que soporte estar contigo…no lo eches a perder…

Asuma-…

Karura-deja a Biwako…ella quiere estar con ese tipo…¿Cómo se llamaba?

Asuma- Masao..

Karura-y Chieko…ella…bueno…es mi prima pero…la verdad…no creo que sea la clase de mujer que anda por ahí con novios…siento que ella es mas de las que terminaran solteras con muchos gatos fumando mientras juega Shogi con extraños en el parque

Chieko- así que eso piensas de mi Karura

Karura- O.O ¿de donde saliste?

Chieko- hmp…soy silenciosa como un gato…tal vez por eso tendré muchos

Karura- lo siento…puede que no termines así…es que…la verdad no te veo casada y con hijos…

Chieko-si…yo tampoco me veo con hijos…ni casada…tener que soportar al mismo hombre todos los idas hasta que uno muera…U_U  
>asuma- si no te casa otousan no podrá retirarse…<p>

Chieko-…

Asuma- ¿lo olvidaste?...el quería casarse, tener dos hijos, primero una niña y luego un niño, y el se retiraría cuando la niña estuviera casada y el niño triunfara como ninja

Chieko- pues lo siento por el…-dijo mientras salía de la casa

…

-en la casa (mansión) Hyuga

Hiashi- Hinata…

Hinata- padre…

Hiashi-…Neji…

Neji-…

Hiashi- Hanabi

Hanabi-…padre

Hiashi- quiero hablar seriamente sobre sus hijos…

Hinata-…¿Qué pasa con nuestros hijos?

Hiashi-…sus hijos mayores…

Neji- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Hanabi- no nos asustes padre

Hiashi- no es nada malo…pero…ya saben…están creciendo

Neji- creo que ya se que se trata esto…pero…no creo que sea necesario…nosotros tres…ninguno lo hiso

Hiashi- por eso sus hijos deben hacerlo

Hinata-ahhhh…también yo se de que se trata…a mi hijo le dara igual…a el parece no importarle eso

Neji- igual a mi hijo…pero aun así…

Hanabi-..a mis hijas no les gustara esto…

Hiashi- pues lo siento…pero siendo Hyugas…tienen que aceptar las consecuencias de llevar nuestro apellido

Hinata- pero…mis hijos son Uzumaki

Hanabi- y los míos Akimichi

Hiashi- -.-'

…

-con Mikoto

Mikoto- Hebi chan…U_U el nuevo camino humano se parece a mi padre…además es el hermano del tío Madara…

Juro- mi novia habla con las serpientes…los animales que mas odio…

Mikoto-…n_n

Juro-…quieres salir un momento…vamos a caminar n_n

Mikoto- claro

Juro- sabes…-dijo después de salir del escondite-…Daichi me dijo que solo sales conmigo por que me parezco a un chico de tu aldea que te gustaba…

Mikoto-…ahhh

Juro-…era de tu equipo…¿Cómo era su nombre?...Minato…

Mikoto-…ahhh mi compañero de equipo…si…si te pareces a el…

Juro-…

Mikoto- pero no es por eso que salgo contigo

Juro-…¿lo amas?

Mikoto- no amo a nadie…los siento…

Juro- lo entiendo…eres una Uchiha…

Mikoto-…pero si lo quería…era mi mejor amigo…mi primer amigo

Juro-¿quieres olvidarlo?

Mikoto- si…

Juro-…pues yo te ayudare a olvidarlo

Mikoto- arigatou…

Juro- escucha…bueno…vamos a O.O…U_U –cayó al piso-

Mikoto- Juro…

¿?-hola pequeña

Mikoto- tío Madara

Madara-…hola

Mikoto- ¿Qué le hiciste Juro?

Madara- una Senbon envenenada… no te preocupes…despertara en media hora…

Mikoto-…

Madara-queria verte…sabes…tu pelo esta creciendo…

Mikoto- si…esa serpiente de Orochimaru quiere que lo deje crecer…

Madara-…cada día…te pareces mas a…tu padre

Mikoto- n_n

…

-en Konoha

Chieko-…

Fugaku- Chieko…hola

Chieko- hola…

Fugaku- ¿Qué tienes?...

Chieko-…mi primita Karura me deprimio

Fugaku-…tu deprimida…eso es nuevo

Chieko-…U_U dijo que terminare soltera sin hijos con gatos y jugando shogi con extraños en el parque…eso no me molesta pero…mi p adre si quiere que me case

Fugaku- no te preocupes…estoy seguro que algún loco desesperado estaría encantado de ser tu esposo…

Chieko- U_U' arigatou por tu comprensión...

Fugaku- hmp…si terminas así…yo podría jugar shogi contigo…

Chieko- n_n

Fugaku- la verdad yo tampoco me veo casado…tener que soportar a la misma mujer hasta que uno muera…

Chieko-…lo se…n_n

Fugaku- pero…si no me caso no tendré hijos…y mi padre quiere que tenga hijos…ya sabes…el clan Uchiha…el sharingan…todo eso…

Chieko-…

Fugaku-…cuando seamos grandes…y si no me caso…¿me alquilarías tu vientre?

Chieko- O_o'

Fugaku-…te pagare y todo…solo tendrías que aceptar quedar embarazada…pero yo cuidaría al bebe

Chieko-…eres muy directo sabes

Fugaku- si lo se…¿y que dices?

Chieko- lo pensare…

-en la mansión Hyuga

Hiashi-entonces…

Neji-…cuando cumplan 18 les informaremos sobre esto…no queremos arruinarles una gran parte de su adolescencia…

Hanabi- aunque cuando les contemos arruinaremos el resto de sus vidas

Hiashi- Hanabi…no me hables así

Hanabi- no te lo dije a ti padre…yo…le hablaba a mi hermana…

Hiashi- niña…

Hanabi-yo no pienso decirle eso a mis hijas…si quieres controlar sus vidas así tu diles… que se enojen contigo…

Hiashi- hmp…es por el bien del clan

Neji-…

…**continuara…**


	70. bienvenidos a Amegakure

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

-con Mikoto

Madara- Mikoto…sabes…me entere de que...tu camino humano…ahora sera mi hermana

Mikoto- si…

Madara- hmp…sera muy fuerte te lo aseguro

Mikoto- no lo dudo…

Madara-…¿Qué te pasa?

Mikoto- tío Madara…tu le quitaste los ojos a Izuna o el te los ofrecio…

Madara- ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

Mikoto- Tobi se lo dijo a mi padre…y el a mi…

Madara-…

Mikoto- ¿y bien tío?

Madara- ¿Por qué preguntas esto?

Mikoto- curiosidad

Madara- creo que esa no seria la pregunta que quieres hacer…

Mikoto-…

Madara-lo que quieres saber…es si soy bueno o no…

Mikoto-…¿tan obvia soy?

Madara-…hmp…

Mikoto- ¿y bien?...tu respuesta tío Madara

Madara-…depende…de la perspectiva…de cada persona…

Mikoto-…aaahhhh

Madara- ¿tu crees que soy bueno…o malo…?

Mikoto-…yo…aammmm…juro esta despertando…deberías irte…

Madara-…si…

…

-en Konoha

Karura-…

Maito-Karura…teníamos un trato

Karura- eso ya no importa…Mikoto se fue y no volverá y Minato tardara años en volver…además…yo ya consegui lo que quería…Minato es mi novio…y tu quieres a Mikoto…pero ella nunca te querra…y menos ahora que con suerte no volverá a verte…a menos que quiera matarte

Maito-…los dos perdimos sabes…

Karura-…si lo se…pero no me dare por vencida cuando regrese Minato…encambio tu…deberías de dejar de pensar en Mikoto y buscar a alguien mas…pero antes deberías depilarte las cejas

Maito- y tu deberías tatuarte las cejas…ya que no tienes

Karura-hmp…U_U…

Maito-vamos Karura tu…puedes conseguir a alguien mas…si no los alejaras con increíble odio hacia la humanidad

Karura-…las personas…son unas…

Maito-tu eres una persona…básicamente…

Karura-no necesito a nadie mas…yo quiero a Minato…así que ya vete

Maito-…me ire…pero no porue tu me lo digas…si no por que no soporto verte

… me m

Kiiro- wouf wouf

Tsunade-…U_U ¿Por qué tu perro no se calla?

Kobu- ¿Qué te pasa?...

Tsunade-…no lo se…U_U me molesta el ruido

Kobu- pero usualmente te gusta jugar con Kiiro…

Tsunade- lo se…pero no eh dormido bien

Kobu-¿Por qué?

Tsunade- no lo se…bueno…no eh dormido bien…

Kobu-…

Tsunade- estoy preocupada por Minato…es un idiota…y cuadno regrese ira por Mikoto…ella…lo podría matar…

Kobu- Mikoto no es una asesina…

Tsunade- hmp…U_U eso espero

Kobu- jejeje n_n

Tsunade- ¿de que te ries?

Kobu- te preocupas por Minato

Tsunade- es mi primo después de todo

Kobu-…

Tsunade- y si pelea con Mikoto…la verdad no creo que el se atreva a matarla…pero ella

Kobu- basta…ella no haría algo así

Tsunade-deja de defenderla…ella nunca te hiso caso…ella no te quiere

Kobu- eso a ti no te importa

Tsunade- si me importa…mis compañeros de equipo son tan tontos que les gusta una niña que jamas mostrara sus sentimientos…esa traidora

Kobu-…¿estas celosa?

Tsunade-O.O…ja…jaja…ja…ahhh…yo no estoy celosa U/ / / / /U

Kobu- jajaja…tu…¿acaso te gusta Maito?

Tsunade- ¿Qué?...

Kobu-si…te molesta que a los dos nos guste Mikoto…y por eso siempre te enojas con ella…por que te gusta Maito

Tsunade-…O.O'…aaahhhhh

Kobu- no lo niegues…por que la verdad no tienes otra razon para odiar tanto a Mikoto…

Tsunade-…yo…

Kobu- ¿o acaso te gusto yo?

Tsunade-…¿Qué?...O.O

Kobu- jajajajaja lo se…es una tontería siquiera pensarlo verdad

Tsunade- ja…jajaja…ja…si…me gusta…maito… pero…no le digas a nadie…

Kobu- claro que no…yo si se guardar secretos…jajaja…¿Quién hubiera pensado que te gustara ese cejotas? N_n

Tsunade-si…jaja...pero…es que…no se…me gusta…su…energía… n.n

Kobu- n_n

…

-al día siguiente

Kakashi- bien Minato…llegamos a Amegakure…

Minato-…esta lloviendo…

Kakashi-siempre…es algo normal aquí…

Minato-…U_U

Kakashi- bien…

Minato-…¿Quién es el kage de esta aldea?

Kakashi- no lo se…mataron a Konan…así que…ya tiene tiempo que nadie sabe…

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…¿acaso trajo un paraguas?

Kakashi- aammmm no…

Minato-…pues…un paraguas…aldea de la lluvia…sonde siempre llueve…hubiera sido buena idea traer uno…

Kakashi- el hubiera no existe…

Minato-…ahora es un sensei de español…

Kakashi-…¬_¬

Minato- "hubiese" sido buena idea traer un paraguas

Kakashi- U_U lo se lo se…Ayame tiene un primo dueño de un pequeño restaurant…se llama Arashi… el…nos hospedara y nos llevara con ninjas que estarán dispuestos a entrenarnos

…

-con Mikoto

Kumiko- bien…ahhh…n-n ya sabes cultura general…eso es algo bueno

Mikoto-ya puedo irme…no es por ser grosera…pero Orochimaru me dio un tonto horario…

Kumiko- claro…

Mikoto-n_n arigatou…sayonara…-Mikoto salio corriendo hasta que choco con alguien- aauuuchhhh

¿?- mira por donde vas…ah…eres tu Mikoto…lo siento…fue mi culpa

Mikoto-¿a que se debe ese…episodio de bipolaridad…?

¿?-hmp…quiero ser amable contigo pequeña…¿Por qué tanta prisa?

Mikoto-…tenia que ir a entrenar…contigo Kabuto…deberías estar en el campo de entrenamiento

Kabuto- lo se…pero lord Orochimaru requiere mi presencia

Mikoto-…ahhh…como sea…apurate…tenemos que entrenar

Kkabuto- claro pequeña

…

-con Minato

Minato-ammm…Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi-…si

Minato-…esta lloviendo

Kakashi-claro que esta lloviendo…estamos en Amegakure…

Minato-…y…¿trajo un paraguas?

Kaksahi- no…

Minato-…bueno…si sabia que íbamos a venir a una aldea con lluvia eterna…creo que un paraguas perecía buena idea

Kakashi-si…U_U' no importa…

Minato-¿Dónde dormiremos?

Kakashi- Ayame tiene un primo que es dueño de un pequeño restaurante…se llama Arashi…no lo conozco…pero ammm

Minato- conoce el nombre del restaurante…

Kakashi-si…vamos…

.ellos…(después de caminar mucho y pedir indicaciones)…entraron en un pequeño restaurante de madera

Kakashi-…

Minato-…U_U

Kakashi-…el primo de Ayame…Arashi…_…no se quien sea

¿?- hey…siento interrumpir…yo soy Arashi - tiene el pelo café claro corto lacio hata su cuello con fleco que le tapa su ojo derecho, usa un poncho (para lluvia) negro y pantalones rojos-… tu debes ser Kakashi Hatake…el esposo de Ayame…hmp…no te ves tan viejo para tener casi 50 años…

Kakashi-…

-y tu…pequeño rubio…debes ser Minato…tu y tu padre son los mejores clientes ¿vedad? n_n

Mianto-…si

arashi-pero hay un pero hay un problema…no soy primo de Ayame…soy su prima…soy mujer

kakahsi- O.O'

mianto-…

arashi-…los llevare con un amigo para que los entrene…cuando terminen vengan aquí…ah…por cierto…bienvenidos a Amegakure n_n

..en un campo de entrenamiento

Arashi- hey…te traje a unos conocidos para que los entrenes…

¿?- no hay mucho que entrenar…solo los enseñare a hacer el mecanismo del paraguas para que puedan hacer la lluvia de senbons…y les regalare mascaras para que puedan respirar bajo el agua…un par de jutsus…por cierto…me llamo Haretasho Shimizu… pueden decirme Hare

Kakashi- Hare san...este niño…batallara para aprender…así que no te desesperes…yo los aprenderé primero…yo tengo mas paciencia…ya me acostumbre

Hare- bien…-el lleva un poncho verde oscuro y pantalones negros, tiene ojos cafes oscuro y pelo naranja-

Arashi- Mizu kun…Minato kun…Kakashi san… ya tengo que irme o mi padre se enojara

Kaka/mina- Sayonara

Hare-sayonara n_n Arashi kun…bien…les regalare una mascara para que puedan respirar bajo el agua…primero les enseñare a hacer el mecanismo del paraguas para que puedan realizar la lluvia de senbons

…

-en Konoha

Sasuke- Sakura ¿Dónde esta Fugaku?

Sakura-…fue a la casa de Chieko

Sasuke- ¿para que?

Sakura-sus…amigos se reunirán ahí…se quedaran a dormir

Sasuke-…chicos y chicas juntos…en la misma habitación…de noche

Sakura-…hmp…no creo que vallan a hacer nada malo

Sasuke-ni yo…

Sakura-… "algo malo"…seguro Orochimaru a puesto a hacer cosas malas a nuestra Mikoto…

Sasuke-…UnU…puede ser…pero…no pienses en eso ahora…hace poco volviste a ser tu misma…no eres feliz…pero almenos no demuestras…depresión…

Sakura-…si estoy deprimida

Sasuke- lo se…pero…vamos a nuestra habitación…hare un par de cosas que espero te ayude a ti…y a mi… a olvidar nuestra miseria…almenos por una noche…desde que Mikoto…se…fue…u_uno hemos hecho nada de…

Sakura-no lo digas

Sasuke-…no necesito palabras…

…


	71. lo que pasa en una noche

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto

-en Konoha, ese mismo día, mas noche en la casa de Anko

Anko estaba viendo fotos en un álbum mientras bebía sake cuando

..toc toc toc

Anko- _…U.U…pase…esta abierto

¿?-hola…buenas noches…no quería interrumpir…

Anko- ¿quieres decirme por que estas en mi casa?...

¿?-…Naruto…digo, lord Hokage quiere verte…

Anko-aaggg…ese niño…U_U ¿sabes para que?

¿?-no…no me lo dijo…

Anko- hmp…siempre estas cuidando hokages ¿verdad Shizune?

Shizune-…se me da bien…

Anko- si…me sorprende que no seas madre…

Shizune- y a mi me sorprende que tu lo seas…

…

-en la florería de Konoha

Shizune-…Tsunade…¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?

Tsunade-…quería contarte algo

Shizune- ¿Qué pasa?

Tsunade-…le dije a Kobu que me gustaba Maito

Shizune-…¿pero yo crei que te gustaba Kobu?

Tsunade- ese es el problema…U_U

Shizune-…ahhh…pero…a los dos les gusta Mikoto

Tsunade-…lo se…¿Por qué crees que me cae tan mal?...bueno…

Shizune-…bueno…aprovecha este tiempo…Mikoto no esta así que puedes…

Tsunade-…¿y como le digo que no me gusta Maito?

Shizune- bueno…espera unos días y le dirás que…dejaste de sentir "amor" por Maito…

Tsunade-…si…¿Cómo no pensé en eso?

Shizune- n_n no lo se…tu padre es el genio

Tsunade- hablando de genios…¿Cómo vas con Asuma?

Shizune-…bueno…le pone mas atención a un partido de shogi que a mi…y cuando estamos juntos…de alguna forma termina hablando de su hermana o de Biwako…

Tsunade- ese tarado…no te preocupes por eso…Karura te considera tu amiga…básicamente eres como de su familia…así que ella pondrá en su lugar a ese pequeño genio despistado y peresoso

…

-con Naruto

Anko- bien…Shizune me dijo que querías verme…¿Qué pasa?

Naruto-…tu, Shizune san, Gai san y Shikamaru irán a una misión

Anko- U_U…claro…ya te habías tardado en darme una misión…¿de que se trata?

Naruto-…pues…ammm…

Anko- ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto- no estoy seguro de que se trata

Anko-…

Naruto- bueno…Iwagakure…quiere que le enviemos ninjas

Shizune-…

Maito- ¿Por qué?

Naruto-no lo se…pero se los debemos…estamos en deuda…con casi todas las aldeas…así que

Anko- esta bien…pero dime…¿Dónde esta el mocoso de Shikamaru?

Naruto- durmiendo seguramente

Anko-…entonces yo también me voy…

Gai-si…la juventud…ya no esta de mi lado…solo en espíritu U_U…ahh…mi cuerpo necesita dormir

-los dos salieron

Naruto- ¿y tu Shizune?

Shizune- Naru…digo…Lord Hokage

Naruto- jaja…si no hay nadie cerca puedes decirme Naruto n_n…¿Qué pasa?

…

-con Minato

Arashi-…díganme…¿Cómo les fue con Mizu kun?

Minato- Hare san…nos enseño a hacer el mecanismo de la…

Kakashi- ¿nos?...tu no aprendiste nada…yo voy a tener que enseñarte…a ese pobre muchacho lo desesperaste demasiado…no creo que quiera seguir entrenándonos

Arashi- jajajaja…Kakashi san…debería dormir…ya es tarde…

Kakashi-…si…

Minato- yo también quiero dormir

Arashi-…el cuarto de huéspedes no esta listo todavía…dormirán en la sala por esta noche…

Kakashi-esta bien…no necesitamos gran cosa

…

-con Mikoto

Mikoto-…hebi chan…U_U quiero ir a mi casa…quiero ver a mis padres…quiero verlos ya

Hebi-ssssss…ssssss…sssss…sss

Mikoto- ¿Cómo que no me gustaría lo que vería?...

Hebi-sssssssss…ssssss

Mikoto-O.O…no creo que…ahora…en este momento…estén…además…¿Cómo podrías tu saberlo?...

…

-en Konoha, en casa de los Uchiha…en…la…habitación…del Sr. y Sra. Uchiha

Sakura-…Ohhhh…Sasuke…recuperaste las ganas de restaurar el clan Uchiha

Sasuke- por supuesto…contigo siempre…ahhhhh…Ohhhh…con que no salga niño con el pelo rosa…

Sakura-…OOhhhhh Sasuke kun n/ / / / / /n no te detengas…

Sasuke paso sus manos por la espalda de Sakura…después *censurado* y luego Sakura beso el cuello de Sasuke, provocándole un suspiro seguido de gemido reprimido, por que Sakura había bajado sus manos para *censurado* y Sasuke, no queriendo quedarse atrás tomo a Sakura de su cintura poniéndose sobre ella para poner *censurado*

¿?- SASUKE! SAKURA! TENGO ALGO QUE…decirles…

Sasu/saku-O/ / / /O NARUTO

Naruto-…bien…ahora tengo una idea para hacer la continuación de icha icha…

Sasuke- ¬_¬'…¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos?

Naruto-…

Sakura-…¿Qué esperas?

Naruto-U_U ¿no podrían ponerse ropa?

Sasuke-no…en cuanto te largues seguiremos con…esto…

Naruto-…bien…me informaron que vieron a Mikoto en una aldea cerca de Amegakure…sabían que era ella por que llevaba el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda…y dicen haber visto a Orochimaru en Iwagakure…

Sakura-mi pequeña…

Sasuke-…bien…¿quieres que vallamos?

Naruto-…nadie sabe mas sobre Mikoto…pero sobre Orochimaru…bueno…Iwagakure me pidió ninjas…voy a enviar a Gai san, Anko san, Shizune san y a Shikamaru…ustedes no tienen que ir…Shikamaru se encargara de preguntar sobre Orochimaru…bien…por mi era todo…me voy…para que puedan seguir

Sakura- espera

Naruto- que pasa?...¿quieres un trio?...por que bueno…soy de mente abierta…pero…no lo se…¿te parece si llamo a Hinata?

Sakura- O/ / / / O

Sasuke-lárgate ¬¬

Naruto-…claro…

…

-con Mikoto

Mikoto-…U_U Hebi chan…me hiciste poner imágenes en mi cabeza…

Hebi- ssssss ssssss ssss

Mikoto- si…no tenias por que hablarme sobre eso…

Toc toc toc

Mikoto-…¿Quién es?...es muy tarde…pase

¿?—hola pequeña…

Mikoto-ahhhh…¿Qué haces aquí?...¿como entraste?

¿?-jejeje…no te preocupes por eso…alégrate por que este aquí…

Mikoto- n_n claro que me alegra tío Madara…

Madara-hmp…a mi también…ahhh…estas creciendo…

Mikoto-…tío Madara…o.o…mis ojos están aquí arriba…

Madara-ohh…lo siento…pero deberías considerar en usar un brasear…

Mikoto-…O.o…lo tendre en mente Ù_Ú

Madara- ¿Qué pasa?...

Mikoto-…tengo que ir al baño…lo siento…me duele el estomago…

Madara- bien

-Mikoto entro al pequeño baño de su cuarto cuando

Mikoto- ¡KYYYAAAAAAAA!

Madara-Mikoto…hiciste mucho ruido…tendré que irme…pero antes…dime rápido que tienes

Mikoto-…estoy sangrando TT_TT

Madara-…o.o…ahhhhh…sabes…como te dije...tengo que irme…

Mikoto-no…no me dejes sola…me estoy desangrando…

Madara-…¿de donde?

Mikoto-…no quiero decirlo

Madara-creo que ya se de donde…Ú_Ù

Mikoto- ¿Qué hago?

Madara- no te preocupes…ahhh…yo no se…ponte…algo…ya me voy…-dijo mientras salía rápido del cuarto

Mikoto- _…tío…peleaste con el primer Hokage…pero no eres capaz de ayudarme en esto…U_U…necesito a mi madre U_U…O.O no…U_U mi madre hubiera hecho un escandalo

¿?- Mikoto…¿estas ahí pequeña?

Mikoto-…Kumiko sensei

Kumiko-…¿puedes decirme por que gritabas?

Mikoto-…bueno…estoy desangrándome

Kumiko-…¿quieres que le hable a Kabuto? El es ninja medico

Mikoto NOOO

Kumiko-…exactamente de donde estas desangrándote

Mikoto-…pues…U_U  
>Kumiko-…n_n ya eres una señorita n_n<p>

Mikoto- O_o'

Kumiko- ire a conseguir tampones

Mikoto-…O_O

…

-en Konoha, en casa de los Uzumaki

Hinata-…Naruto kun…¿Qué tienes?

Naruto-…¿Hiashi no esta verdad?

Hinata-…esta en casa de Chieko…con sus…amigos…

Naruto-bien…

Hinata-…

Naruto-sabes…acabo de ir a casa de Sasuke y Sakura…

Hinata- si n_n ¿Qué tal te fue?

Naruto-…tuve que irme rápido…pero…sabes…ellos me dieron una idea…

Hinata- n_n ¿Cuál idea?...últimamente me dan miedo tus ideas

Naruto-…-él se acercó a Hinata, para susurrarle al oído-

Hinata-…O/ / / /O

Naruto- ¿y bien?...mi idea te parece…

Hinata-NO! U/ / / /U

Naruto- vamos n.n se que quieres…mi pequeña y tímida Hinata…

Hinata-…yo…no…U_U

Naruto-…no sabes que decir ¿verdad? -dijo mientras se acercaba para bajar el tirante de la pequeña bata que usaba Hinata

Hinata- / / / / no…ya déjame

Naruto- dices eso pera la verdad no haces nada para detenerme

Hinata-…UoU ahhhhh….. kyaaa

Cuando Naruto se deshizo de la bata de Hinata, el puso sus labios sobre *censurado* lo que causo que Hinata dijera *censurado* lo cual no hiso mas que excitar a Naruto, que rápidamente se deshizo de las estorbosas prendas que aun tenia Hinata, para después *censurado*, pero Hinata se estaba resistiendo, entonces Naruto la tomo de las muñecas para detenerla

Hinata-…Naruto…no es justo…

Naruto- es cierto…no es justo –diciendo esto Naruto se quito sus ropas quedando completamente desnudo al igual que su esposa-…¿ya estas feliz?

Hinata- U/ / / /U

Naruto-…¿tenias los ojos cerrados?...n_n vamos…ábrelos…

Hinata-…U_U…o.o…O_O…O/ / / / / / / /O

Naruto-…¿y bien?...¿te gusta lo que ves?...O.O…Hinata…¿te desmayaste?... U_U' no es posible…creí que ya lo habías superado…después de toda tuvimos dos hijos

...

-con Minato

Minato-…-Minato no podía dormir, por lo cual salió de la casa de Arashi

¿?-sabes...te estas mojando…

Minato-hmp…tu también…Kakashi sensei..

Kakashi-si te enfermas yo no voy a cuidarte

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…cuidarme es su trabajo…

Kakashi-lo se…parezco niñera envés de sensei

Minato- hace un buen trabajo como ambos n_n

Kakashi-arigatou…tengo mucha experiencia…

Minato- n_n

…continuara…


	72. ¿atacarías Konoha?

El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto

Al día siguiente en Konoha

Naruto- bien…Anko san, Gai san, Shizune san, Shikamaru…miren no se exactamente para que los quieran…pero tendrán que obedecer las ordenes del Tsuchikage Onoki

Gai- ese viejo sigue siendo Tshuchikage

Shizune- no hable así de el, Gai san

Naruto-si…Gai…tampoco tu eres tan joven

Gai- hmp U_U la juventud…siempre estará de mi lado

¿?-ESPEREN no se vayan

Gai-…ahh…Maito…¿Qué haces aquí?

Maito- quiero ir con ustedes

Naruto- ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto Maito?...

Maito- lord Hokage eso no importa…por favor quiero ir…aquí todo es aburrido…prometo no estorbar sere de mucha ayuda…

Gai- ¿tu padre sabe esto?

Maito- si…le dije…y me dijo que si Naru…lo siento...que si el Hokage aceptaba a el no le importaría…después de eso empezó a hacer lagartijas…

Anko- hmp…niño…

Naruto-…bueno…esta bien…

Maito- muchas gracias lord Hokage n_n

¿?- hey hey hey…alto…si dejan que ese niño vaya, entonces yo también quiero ir

Naruto-…Karura…

Karura- vamos…yo quiero ir…

Naruto- U_U ahhh…que mas da…no tendría sentido discutir contigo

Karura-…

Naruto-…o.o aaaggggh eso es lo que tu padre me a dicho jejeje

Maito- aggg…no…por que Karura…

Karura-cállate…

Naruto- no peleen U_U'

…

-con Mikoto

Kumiko- pequeña…¿te sientes bien?...te veo…cohibida…

Mikoto-…lo que paso ayer en la noche…no se lo ah dicho a nadie ¿verdad?

Kumiko- oh querida…no porque sea una señora quiere decir que sea chismosa n_n

Mikoto-…

Kumiko- no se lo diría ni a Orochimaru aunque me lo preguntara…n_n

Mikoto-quiero irme…

Kumiko-ahhh…pequeña…estas sensible…

Mikoto-…

Kumiko- n_n es normal…tus hormonas están muy locas en este momento…o.o…ahhh…¿has considerado usar un brasear?

Mikoto-…¿usted también?...

Kumiko- jajaja…¿también?...¿quien mas te hiso esa observación?

Mikoto-O.O…Hebi chan

Kumiko-…

Mikoto- mi serpiente…yo…entiendo lo que dice…

Kumiko- claro…bien…dime…¿enserio quieres salir de aquí?...ire a pedirle permiso a Orochimaru para que vayamos a alguna aldea para comprarte un brasear…

Mikoto- O.O…

Kumiko- n_n aaaayyyy n_n estas creciendo

…

-varios días después, en iwagakure

Shizune- lord Tsuchikage…estamos aquí para servirle

Anko- al menos eso es lo que dijo nuestro Hokage…U_U lord Tsuchikage

Onoki- ohhh…lindas…ustedes pueden decirme Onoki

Anko- Onoki san, ¿puedes decirnos que tenemos que hacer para poder regresar a nuestra aldea?

Shizune- ANKO –dijo en tono de reproche-

Anko- ¿Qué?

Shizune- tienes que respetarlo…es el Tsuchikage

Anko- U_U

Onoki-no…esta bien lindas n_n

Maito-…tío Gai…-dijo en susurro-

Gai- si…¿Qué pasa?

Maito- TT_TT ese viejo tiene el poder de la juventud en su espíritu…aun quiere coquetear

Gai- TTuTT lo se

Shikamaru- aggg…

Onoki.,,díganme…ese enano con unas cejotas ¿Qué hace aquí?...es solo un niño…al igual que esa niña sin cejas…solo estorbaran…

Maito- -_-'… "enano"…es el menos indicado para decir eso

Karura-…U_U Maito…tienes que respetarlo

Onoki- si…hazle caso a esa niña…mmmmm…niña…¿te eh visto antes?

Shizune- ella es la hija del mizukage Gaara…se parece mucho a su padre ¿verdad?

Onoki-…si…pero ella es mas linda n_n

¿?- oh por kamisama…ella es una niña…no puedes dejarla en paz…al igual que a Shizune san y a Anko san…ellas no están interesadas en ti…viejo

Onoki- ¬_¬' Kurotsuchi…deberías respetar a tu abuelo

Kurotsuchi- y tu a las mujeres jóvenes viejo

Shikamaru- ya basta…enserio…¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Onoki-aahhhhh…sospechamos que la aldea oculta de la lluvia, de la cascada y de la hierba hicieron una alianza…se rumora que también otras aldeas menores…pero de esas tres aldeas…no sabemos quienes son actualmente sus kages…

Anko- ¿eso que tiene de malo?...son aldeas pequeñas…tienen derecho a querer superarse

Shikamaru- es verdad…pero…temen que puedan atacarlos verdad?...estan cerca de esta aldea

Onoki-si…nadie sabe de esa alianza…si fuera solo para superarse…U_U…

Shikamaru- no quiere correr riesgos…

Anko- entonces ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Onoki- quiero que vayan a esas aldeas y obtengan información…

Anko- solo eso…nos mando venir solo por eso

Shikamaru- Anko san…el no sabe si las intenciones de esos ninjas son buenas o malas…y no quiere arriesga a sus ninjas

Onoki-…eres muy listo…

Shikamaru- bien…esas tres aldeas…iremos de dos en dos…lo mas justo…seria si yo fuera con anko san, Shizune fuera con Gai y Karura fuera con Maito

Gai- si…esta bien…vámonos ya Shizune…nosotros iremos a la aldea oculta de la cascada

Shizune- HAI –los dos se fueron-

Anko- pues nosotros iremos a la aldea oculta de la hierba…vámonos ya

Shikamaru- U_U no podemos descansar antes

Anko- no –dijo mientras jalaba a Shikamaru del brazo –

Maito- pues nosotros iremos a la aldea oculta de la lluvia n_n

Karura- aggg…no me gusta la lluvia…

…

-en Konoha

Naruto- aahhhhh…

¿?- todo esta bien Naruto…

Naruto- si…es solo que me molesta tener que mandar ninjas a otras aldeas…solo por que les debemos u_u…era una alianza…además…fue nuestra aldea la que quedo peor

¿?- lo se…pero no te preocupes…pronto saldaras tu deuda

Naruto- ya van casi veinte años…

¿?- relájate…el puesto de Hokage hará que envejezcas mas rápido

Naruto-…u_u…Gaara…¿Cómo has podido soportar esto desde que eras apenas un niño

Gaara- UuU hmp…oye…¿no has visto a Karura?

Naruto-…ella fue a Iwagakure

Gaara- ¿Qué?...

Naruto- envié a unos ninjas…y ella…y Minato…legaron…y me pidieron que los dejara ir…O_o ¿no te pidió permiso?

Gaara-no…U_U

Naruto- lo siento

Gaara-no es tu culpa…es mía por malcriarla…

Naruto- n-n no te preocupes…ella estará bien

Gaara- eso lo se…aunque hubiera ido sola estaría bien…me molesta que se fuera sin permiso

Naruto- pues cuando regrese la castigas y ya

…

Un par de días después

-con Mikoto

Mikoto-Kumiko sensei…¿Por qué Orochimaru acepto que viniéramos a una aldea?

Kumiko-…no lo se pequeña…

Mikoto- ¿y por qué Kaiya san y Riko vinieron también?

Kumiko- no lo se pequeña

Riko- estamos en una misión…

Mikoto- ¿Qué clase de misión?

Kaiya- pues….las aldeas menores están formando una alianza…

Riko- actualmente están siendo gobernadas por ninjas aliados a Orochimaru…

Mikoto- entonces…sus aldeanos obedecerán…cualquier cosa de sus kages…aun un ataque…

Riko- ese parece el plan…lord Orochimaru quiere muchos ninjas

Kumiko-…Mikoto…

Mikoto-…¿no saben si el quiere atacar Konoha?

Kaiya- el no nos dice sus intenciones…no siempre…solo nos dice que hace…hasta ahora no a ordenado ningún ataque

Mikoto-…

Riko- Mikoto…¿atacarías Konoha si te lo ordenaran?

Mikoto-…si

…

Orochimaru-…

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru…¿Por qué Kumiko quería salir con Mikoto?...

Orochimaru-…quería comprar algo…no me dijo que…

Kabuto-…¿y a que aldea van a ir?

Orochimaru-…eso no importa…lo que importa es que vayan con el kage de esa aldea

Kabuto-…ya tiene muchas aldeas menores aliadas a usted…¿Qué espera?

Orochimaru- la ultima vez…Sunagakure…estaba…de nuestro lado…necesitamos el apoyo de una aldea…mas…ammm…grande…

Kabuto- casi todas las aldeas menores están de nuestro lado…incluso algunas que ni yo sabia que existían

Orochimaru-si…pero las grandes aldeas están de lado de Konoha…

¿?- un ataque sorpresa seria lo mejor

Kabuto- en eso tiene razón…-dio una reverencia- pero…aun así…

Orochimaru-…esperare…eh esperado demasiado…quiero que todo salga perfecto…puedo esperar un par de años mas…

Kabuto-…tenemos de ventaja a Mikoto…los únicos ninjas de esa aldea que están a la altura de Mikoto…

¿?- no se atreverán a pelear con ella

Orochjmaru- si…ella tampoco pelearía con ellos

¿?-…¿y que te hace pensar que en 2 años ella los atacara?...ella es muy terca…

Orochimaru-…confía en mi…

¿?-…esa niña…no confiara en ti…así que no creo que logres mucho…

Kabuto- con todo respeto…usted debería confiar mas en lord Orochimaru…cuando el termine con Mikoto…ella sera capaz de matar incluso a Minato Uzumaki…o a Sasuke Uchiha, si se lo ordenaran…

¿?- eso espero…confiare en ti…los únicos ninjas a los que nos será difícil vencer…son a los que Mikoto mas quiere…

Kabuto- solo de Konoha…estoy seguro de que encontraremos ninjas mas fuertes que ellos en otras aldeas…además…podríamos superarlos en número…aunque sean muy fuertes…no podrán con todos…

¿?- ¿y que me dices de las demás aldeas?

Orochimaru- tu bien sabes que eso no nos importa…lo que esas aldeas puedan hacernos…ami no me importa si alguno de ellos me mata…mucho menos me va importar si matan a los demás ninjas aliados a mi…lo único que quiero ahora es destruir esa aldea…que les sea imposible reconstruirla

¿?- creía que lo que querías era aprender muchos jutsus…¿o era ser inmortal?

Orochimaru- hmp…no importa…se…que no podrán matarme…demasiados idiotas me siguen y estarían dispuestos a morir por mi

¿?-…¿acabas de llamar a Kabuto idiota?

Orochimaru- no…

Kabuto- yo seria capaz de morir por usted…

Orochimaru-…pero no creo que llegue a ser necesario…para cuando todos los idiotas se sacrifiquen por mi…tu y yo ya estaremos lejos…no dejaría que te mataran…yo te necesito…tu habilidades son increíbles…además…podrías idear un plan para que los dos escapemos

Kabuto- por supuesto…yo nunca lo dejare

¿?-…tal vez Mikoto si tiene razón… sobre su amor –dijo esto en un susurro-

…**continuara…**

**Jojo n_n me tarde por falta de inspiración…U_U…quiero apurarme a escribir esta semana por que el próximo jueves iré a otra ciudad a que me revisen los ojos U_U puede que mis padres consideren esas mis vacaciones U_U' como sea n_n dejen reviews n_n**


	73. conociendo a los kages

El anime manga de Naruto no me pertenece…es de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

-en la aldea oculta de la cascada

Gai- ahhh…llegamos

Shizune-…si…

Gai-…quiero preguntarte algo Shizune…

Shizune- adelante

Gai-…¿nunca pensaste en ser madre?

Shizune- ahhh…yo…

Gai- enserio… serias una buena madre…siempre responsable

Shizune- n_n supongo que nunca conoci al hombre indicado

Gai-…no necesitas a un hombre para tener hijos…

Shizune- o.o…yo…creo que si se necesita…

Gai- U_U si si…pero…

Shizune- ahhh…ya entendí…aun así…estaba…estoy muy ocupada ayudando al Hokage…no hubiera podido estar mucho tiempo con el…o ella n_n

Gai- lo hubieras criado bien…

Shizune-…como sea..,¿sabes donde esta el kage?

Gai-no…

Shizune-…bien…preguntémosle a esa niña…

Gai- si…ammm…disculpa…niña

¿?- me llamo Kuroko…-ella es una niña con pelo café obscuro con mechones por todos lados, como despeinado y su fleco cubría sus ojos-

Shizune-…ammm…

¿?- wouf wouf wouf

Kuroho- calma Shiromaru…¿ahhh?...son ninjas de Konoha…¿eh?...que bien…

Gai-…hmp…sabes…si te quitaras el fleco de tus ojos tal ves te hubieras dado cuenta de que eramos ninjas desde un principio

Kuroho- hmp…no lo creo –dijo mientras se quitaba el fleco de su cara dejando ver sus ojos azul claro- hmp…soy ciega de nacimiento…

Gai-…ahhh…u_u lo siento

Kuroho- no importa…¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Shizune-…ammm queríamos saber donde esta el kage de esta aldea…pero

Kuroho- yo lo llevare

Gai-..pero

Kuroho- que sea ciega no quiere decir que sea inútil…soy una kunoichi…una Chūnin

Shizune-…impresionante

Gai- debes de ser una genio

Kuroho-…todo se lo debo a Shiromaru, a mi olfato…y a mi trabajo duro…

Gai-…kuroho chan…me agradas…enserio me agradas…tu y yo…podríamos llevarnos bien…

Shiromaru- wouf wouf wouf

Kuroho- hmp…viniendo de una adulto como usted…eso suena raro…

Gai-…hmp…te llevarías bien con mi hijo, mi ex alumno y su hijo…

Shizune-…si…deberías ver…todos ellos son iguales a Gai san

Kuroho-…me gustaría poder VER ese gran parecido que usted comenta…pero me temo que no puedo…

Shizune-…lo siento…soy una torpe

…

En la aldea oculta de la hierba

Shikamaru-…anko san…

Anko-¿Qué pasa?

Shikamaru- sabes que esta aldea...bueno…se rumoraba que estaba de lado de Orochimaru…

Anko-si lo se…¿acaso tienes miedo?

Shikamaru-…si

Anko- vamos…no tengo idea de donde esta el kage de aquí…

Shikamaru-…hay muchos hongos gigantes por aquí…me pregunto si se podría vivir en ellos

Anko-…si…podrían…

Shikamaru-…no veo…construcciones…normales…

¿?- hey…¿Quiénes son ustedes?...ninjas…de Konoha…mmmm

Anko- soy Anko Mitarashi y el es Shikamaru Nara… queremos ver a su kage

¿?-…si…a el también le gustara verlos…

Anko- pues llévanos con el…si no te molesta

¿?-claro que no me molesta preciosa…

Anko-…cállate mocoso

¿?- ¿mocoso? Tengo veinte años

Anko- sigues siendo un mocoso

¿?- me llamo Hideki…-tiene ojos verde oscuro y pelo largo castaño-

Shikamaru-…dime…hideki san…¿acaso viven en los hongos gigantes?...esque no veo casas…

Hideki-…después de la cuarta guerra ninja esta aldea quedo desabitada… hace algunos años se volvió a poblar…vivimos en lo mas alto de los arboles…

Anko- ¿y tu mami sabe que bajaste hasta aquí?

Hideki-mi madre murió en la cuarta guerra ninja…

Anko-…

Hideki- ella era de Iwagakure…la mayoría de los ninjas de aquí…son ninjas que perdieron todo después de la guerra…por eso aqui vivimos con nuestros compañeros ninjas…

Shikamaru-…disculpa a Anko san…ella no piensa antes de hablar

…

En Amegakure

Karura-…

Maito-…

Karura-…

Maito-…ammmm…creo que necesitaremos un paraguas…

Karura- ¬_¬ baka…

Maito- U_U' tu eres una BAKA mayor

Karura-…baka…mayor

Maito- si hubieras traído un paraguas…

Karura-…-karura iba a golpear a Maito cuando desvió su mirada-

Maito- ¿Qué pasa?

Karura-…mi…

Maito-…¿ah?...

Karura-…mira hacia allá

Maito- ¿eh? –el volteo para ver lo que Karura veía cuando-

Karura-…¿ves lo mismo que yo?

Maito-…Mikoto

…

-cerca de ahí

Kumiko-…bueno…que bien que todas tenemos paraguas…ahora…¿Dónde venderan brasieres?

Riko- hmp UuU no creo que necesite un brasier… un corpiño le quedaría grande

Mikoto- ¬_¬

Kaiya-hija…no seas así…

Riko-…como sea…kumiko san…usted busque el…corpiño extra chico para Mikoto…nosotras tres tenemos que ir con el kage…

Kumiko-claro…como no soy una kunoichi…esta bien…me da igual

Kaiya- Kumiko sama mi hija no…

Kumiko- no te preocupes n_n solo bromeaba…vayan a divertirse con ese kage

-kaiya, Riko y Mikoto se alejaron mientras Kumiko iba hacia el lado contrario

…

Maito-…MI- iba a gritar "Mikoto" pero su boca fue tapada por una pequeña y delicada mano-

Karura- cállate baka…hay que seguirla en silencio…

Maito-..si…es verdad…

Karura-…después de todo…esta de lado de Orochimaru ahora

Maito-…U_U…sabes…tienes unas manos pequeñas

Karura- baka

Maito-son lindas…

…

-en…el lugar donde vive el kage de Amegakure (perdonen mi ignorancia)

Mikoto-…

¿?- mmmm jajaja…¿así que Orochimaru mando un trio de lindas chicas solo para mi?

Riko- baka

Kaiya- Riko…tienes que respetarlo…

Riko- es un pervertido pedófilo…Mikoto y yo no tenemos ni 15 años..

¿?-…oh…eso puede ser un problema...

Mikoto-…¿Cuál es su nombre?

¿?- para ustedes…díganme Shota- el tiene ojos verdes y pelo azul-

Mikoto-…Shota sama…¿Cómo conoce a Orochimaru?

Shota- hmp UuU pequeña…lo conozco desde hace años…siempre le eh servido…y me ah ido bien bien a su lado…me deja gobernar a todos estos aldeanos torpes…pero debo admitir…buenos y leales ninjas…

Mikoto-…a los cuales usted les ordenara atacar Konoha llevándolos a unamuerte segura

Shota-…no te preocupes por eso pequeña…para eso falta almenos un par de años…para entonces estos ninjas serán mucho mejores…

…

-en la aldea oculta de la hierba, con el kage

¿?- bien…par de mocosos…¿Qué quieren aquí?...en la pacifica aldea de la hierba…

Juro-…Orochimaru sama nos mando aquí

Daichi-…queremos que nos de informes de los ninjas de aquí…quiere saber con cuantos ninjas cuenta exactamente

¿?-oh…claro…a ti te recuerdo…Daichi…

Daichi-…si…yo no…

¿?-…yo conocí a tus padres…eran excelentes ninjas…lastima que murieron…en..un accidente…

Daichi-si…U_U los extraño

Juro-…se lo que sientes…U_U tenemos mucho en común

Daichi- tu tienes a tus hermanos…yo no…Riko y Riku tienen a su madre…y Daisuke sabe que su padre esta vivo…

Juro-…es verdad…lo siento…

…

-En la aldea oculta de la cascada, con el kage

Daisuke-…ammm…

Riku- ¿tiene la información sobre sus ninjas o no?

¿?- claro que la tengo…Orochimaru sama se enojaría demasiado si no lo tuviera…

Daisuke- pues dénoslo ya…no quiero estar aquí…quiero irme…

¿?- ¿Qué pasa niño?...no te gusta la cascada…

Daisuke- hmp…tengan…-dijo mientras les daba un pergamino

Toc toc toc

Daisuke-demonios,,,

¿?-niños…actúen normal…PASEN

¿?-…Eiji sama…

Eiji- oh…kuroho…¿Qué pasa linda?

Kuroho- dos ninjas de Konoha quieren verlo

Riku- pregunte por sus nombres…dijo en un susurro

Eiji-…¿Quiénes son?...dime sus nombres

Kuroho- Gai san y Shizune san…

riku-…_(demonios…ellos me vieron en los exámenes Chūnin)…_-el se puso una mascara tipo Kakashi-

Eiji- diles que pasen

Gai- hey…queremos hacerle un par de preguntas…

Eiji- claro…ustedes dos ya pueden irse n_n

Daisuke- Sayonara

Riku-…

Eiji- kuroho san…tu también puedes retirarte…

Kuroho- hai…

…

-con Minato

Minato- Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi-si…¿Qué pasa?

Minato-mañana nos vamos de esta aldea…¿A dónde iremos?

Kakashi-,..no estoy seguro…eso no importa…

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…siento…algo raro…no lo entiendo…siento…que si me voy de esta aldea ahora…perderé algo importante…

Kakashi- hmp…no te preocupes…me encargare de revisar tu maleta n_n

Minato-..jajaja n_n ahora me siento mas seguro…

…**continuara…**

…**n_n bien…un cap corto pero…terminado aquí esta n_n jojojo espero que las locuras que se me ocurrieron durante el día les gusten n_n dejen riviews…enserio me gusta leerlos y enserio agradezco que lean mis locuras n_n**


	74. déjame ir contigo

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

-ese mismo día, en la aldea oculta de la lluvia

Shota- bien…tengan el pergamino…aquí dice cuantos ninjas están bajo mi mando y que tan fuertes son…

Kaiya-…Shota sama…disculpe…¿no nos conocemos?

Shota-…tal vez me viste cuando estaba en el escondite de Orochimaru…pero no lo creo…yo no hubiera olvidado un rostro tan lindo…

Mikoto-…Shota sama…

Shota- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

Mikoto-…nada…no importa…

...-fuera de ese cuarto

Karura-…Maito… ¿tú escuchas algo?

Maito- no…no puede ser…mi oído no es tan malo

Karura- algo debe de tener ese cuarto…es imposible que no escuche nada…espera…escucho unos pasos que se acercan…

-la puerta se abrió

Shota- bien lindas ya pueden…oh…

-Maito y Karura cayeron al piso, Maito sobre Karura

Karura- quítate de mi espalda maldito cejotas

-los dos se levantaron

Mikoto-...O_O

Maito- Mikoto…

-Mikoto salio por la ventana seguida por Maito

Karura- U_U ahhh idiota…

Riko-…karura…

Karura-…Riko…U_U tengo que ir por ese idiota

…pero Mikoto y Maito ya estaban lejos, acababan de salir de la aldea, estaban saltando por los arboles cuando Maito de pronto apareció frente a Mikoto

Maito-…me quite las pesas de las piernas…admítelo…no eres mas rápida que yo

Mikoto-…¿Qué quieres?

Maito-…déjame ir contigo

Mikoto- O_o

Maito-…ya te lo había dicho antes…tu me gustas…quiero estar contigo no importa si para eso tengo que traicionar mi aldea…

Mikoto-…ya tengo novio lo siento…

Maito-…U_U aun así

Mikoto-…tu no puedes venir…tienes que quedarte en la aldea…les serás de mas ayuda ahí

Maito- pero y tu

Mikoto- no seas tarado…no puedes preocuparte por mi…cuando tu vida es la que corre peligro

Maito- mi vida no…

Mikoto- debes prepárate para lo peor…hmp…yo podría matarte en este momento…¿tu serias capaz de matarme?

Maito-…

Mikoto-…

Maito-…entonces…vuelve…puedes volver…se que no te gustara el camino con Karura pero

Mikoto- yo no volveré…

Maito-…¿acaso piensas atacar la aldea?

Mikoto-…si me lo ordenan

Maito- no atacarías la aldea que te vio nacer…ahí creciste

Mikoto-…yo veo esa aldea más como…la aldea que me rechazaba… que no me dejaba mostrarles que soy mejor que un apellido…

Maito- pues muéstraselos ahora…regresa y pide perdón…no has hecho nada malo…

¿?- me cuesta decirlo…pero es verdad Mikoto…regresa a tu aldea…- dijo mientras se ponía delante de Maito-

Mikoto-…Karura...

Karura- Maito tiene razón…tu no eres mala…no has hecho nada malo…los aldeanos te perdonaran…

Mikoto- ¿Por qué quieres que regrese?

Karura-…si empieza una guerra…no seria bueno tenerte como enemiga…

Mikoto-…lo siento…pero tengo malas noticias…yo mate a Kouki…

Karura-eso es suficiente…para mi y para esos aldeanos…no te dejaran volver tan fácil ahora que se los diga…

Mikoto-…no me interesa…no tengo planeado volver…

Karura- entonces…yo tendré que matarte…no dejare que mates a nadie mas...

Mikoto-jaja…como si eso te importara…la gente…creí que los odiabas a todos…menos a tu familia y a Minato

Karura- mi padre dice que Suna y Konoha son aliados…así que debo proteger a ambos habitantes…así que…pelearas con…

-Maito y Karura cayeron al piso (estaban en los arboles así que…debió dolerles)

Mikoto-…tío Madara

Madara- hola pequeña…-dijo mientras guardaba su abanico de guerra-

Mikoto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Madara-…me entere de que ninjas de Konoha estaban aquí…pensé que si te los encontrabas no serias capaz de pelear con ellos…aun sientes cariño por tus enemigos…eso debe cambiar

Kumiko- MIKOTO!

Riko- Mikoto

Kaiya-…¿Qué paso?

Mikoto-ahhh yo…-ella volteo para todos lados pero Madara ya no estaba…-yo…me encargue de esos dos…dijo mientras miraba hacia el piso-…vámonos ya…

Kaiya-…si…¿ellos están?

Mikoto-…se pondrán bien…vámonos antes de que despierten…

-en la aldea oculta de la cascada…

Eiji-entonces…Shizune san…Gai san…¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?

Shizune- queremos saber…si es verdad que están aliados con las otras aldeas menores

Eiji-si…es verdad…

Gai- ¿Por qué?

Eiji- somos aldeas pequeñas…necesitamos estar unidas…así somos mas fuertes…

…

-en la aldea de la hierba

Anko-…

Shikamaru-…

¿?-…¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

Anko- ¿Por qué se aliaron a las demás aldeas menores?

¿?-…necesitamos estar unidas…así seremos mas fuertes

Shikamaru- ¿y para que quieren ser mas fuerte?

¿?-.._(¿Qué fue lo que dijo Orochimaru sama…)_…por si nos atacan…no queremos pedir ayuda a las grandes aldeas…estamos hartos de que nos consideren débiles…debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros…

Shikamaru-…esta bien…

Anko-si…eso era todo…ya vámonos…con permiso…

¿?-…adelante…

…

-en la aldea de la cascada

Shizune-…bien…eso era todo…arigatou…

Gai-si…con permiso

…

Kuroho- bien…¿obtuvieron la información necesaria?

Shizune-si…muchas gracias…

Gai-…Shizune…tu sabes de medicina…no podrías curar la ceguera de Kuroho

Kuroho- soy ciega de nacimiento

Shizune-…en todo caso tendría que estar en el hospital de Konoha para revisarla mejor

Gai-…¿no quieres ir a Konoha por un tiempo?

Kuroho- no…yo pertenezco aquí…no me dejarían ir de todas formas…

Shizune-…déjame hablar con tus padres

kuroho-hmp…cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que era ciega me abandonaron…Eiji sama me encontró en un basurero y fue el quien me dijo que podía ser ninja…

Shizune-…U_U…pobre de ti

Kuroho-…cállate…no me gusta que sientan lastima por mi…prefiero ser odiada a que sientan lastima por mi…yo no siento lastima por mi…espero lo mismo de los demás

Gai- por supuesto…tu eres la clase de niña que hay que admirar…

Kuroho-arigatou…

…

-con Maito y Karura

Karura-…U_U aggg…mi cabeza…

Maito-…mmmm tsk…¿Qué paso?

Karura-…no lo recuerdo…seguro Mikoto nos golpeo en la cabeza

Maito-…si

Karura-…como sea todavía tenemos que ir a preguntarle al kage por que se alió con las otras aldeas

Maito-si… vamos…

…

-cerca de ahí, Riko, Kaiya y Mikoto iban saltando en los arboles, pero a Kumiko la estaba cargando Mikoto

Kumiko- bien Mikoto…¿te gustan estos corpiños? –dijo enseñándole siete, uno blanco, uno negro, uno rosa, uno lila, uno blanco con flores rosas, uno rosa con corazones rojos, y otro blanco con caritas felices-

Mikoto-…ammm…

Kumiko- son siete, uno para cada día de la semana n_n

Mikoto-…ammm…

Kumiko- se que…hay unos que no te gustan….pero son los únicos que habían…

Riko-…sabes…creo que le quedaran grandes

Mikoto-…¬_¬

Kaiya- Riko…no molestes a Mikoto…

Mikoto-…si…no te vallas a morder la lengua…tu tampoco tienes grandes…

Riko- cállate

…cerca de ahí

Kakashi-…bien…creo que iremos a…mmmm…al país de los osos…

Minato-…¿Por qué ahí?

Kakashi- no lo se…esta cerca de aquí…

Minato-…¿ahí hay ninjas?

Kakashi-…parece que no…se dice que todos los ninjas de Hoshigakure se fueron…

Minato-¿entonces para que vamos?

Kakashi-…bueno…ahora…todos los caminos…almenos por bosques…son aun mas peligrosos…

Minato-…bien…¿Qué hay de interesante en el país de los osos?

Kakashi- es lo que vamos a averiguar…

CRASH

Kaka/Mina- O_O…

Kakashi-…no…puede ser…

Minato-…O.O…TTuTT

Kakashi-…Mikoto

Mikoto-…hola…sensei…-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo, para después ayudar a Kumiko a levantarse-

Kakashi-…que bien que estés aquí…vamos ya…regresemos a Konoha

Mikoto- …la misma conversación de siempre…hace un momento tuve esa platica con Maito…incluso con Karura… y les voy a decir lo mismo que les dije a ellos…yo…mate…a Kouki…¿lo recuerdan verdad?...el niño bueno e inocente que no lastimaba a nadie…

Minato-…no...tu no eres una asesina…

Mikoto-…creo…que no me conoces bien…nunca…no sabes de lo que soy capaz…

Kakashi-…Mikoto…te obligaron a hacerlo…no te preocupes por eso…fue algo malo pero

Mikoto- quise hacerlo…y lo volvería a hacer…ver la sangre…-cerro los ojos, para después mostrar una media sonrisa-…la sangre en mi cara…-se lamio los labios- …si no se van ahora tendrán el mismo destino que Kouki…morir por mi mano…pero con mas dolor…

Kakashi-...no serias capaz…te conozco…te cargue cuando naciste…te vi crecer…tu no nos harías algo así

Minato-…Kakashi sensei tiene razón…por favor…regresa…todo será como antes…

Mikoto-…

Minato-…será mejor…lo prometo…

Mikoto-…yo prometo…que no regresare…no así…no ahora…no sin pelear…

…

-en la aldea de la lluvia

Shota-bien…niños…jajaja…

Karura-…

Maito-…¿se puede saber de que se ríe?

Shota-…me parece gracioso que ustedes estén juntos…

Maito- ¿a que se refiere?

Shota- jajaja…no es esa clase de "juntos"…me refiero…se ven raros…tu niño tienes demasiadas cejas…y la niña no tiene cejas jajajaja…me da risa

Karura-…si no deja de reírse me encargare de quitarle las pestañas…seria mas gracioso…un niño con demasiadas cejas, una niña son ceja y un adulto BAKA son pestañas…

Shota-…n_n ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Maito-…saber porque se aliaron todas las aldeas menores?

Shota-…ah eso es por que queremos ser fuertes…si tenemos problemas no nos gustaría llamar a las grandes aldeas…no queremos que piensen que somos débiles…

Maito- es una buena razón

Karura- yo diría una buena excusa…pero como sea…ya vámonos…no me gusta esta aldea

Maito- si…vámonos…

…

Mikoto-…bien…ya me canse de hablar…ya debemos irnos

Kakashi-…no te iras…sin pelear…

Mikoto-…yo no necesito pelear…

¿?- yo peleare por ella

-Kakashi y Minato voltearon

Kakashi-…

¿?-…

Mikoto-…adiós –dijo, para después dar un salto hacia los arboles con Kumiko en su espalda-

Minato-...maldición…

¿?- no se preocupen por ella ahora…es a mi a quien tienen que enfrentar…Kakashi…

Kakashi-… hola padre…

Minato- ¿ah?

¿?-hai…mi nombre…es Sakumo Hatake…el colmillo blanco de Konoha

Kakashi- dime…¿Por qué tienes el rinnegan y el sharingan y tu pelo es negro?...¿que fue lo que te hiso Orochimaru?

Sakumo-jajaja…para empezar el me revivió…y claro luego me mato para poder ser…el camino Asura de Mikoto…

Kakashi-…

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…

…**continuara…**


	75. ¿con quien te peleaste?

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakumo-jajaja…para empezar el me revivió…y claro luego me mato para poder ser…el camino Asura de Mikoto…

Kakashi-…

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi- ve rápido tras Mikoto…yo me encargare…

Minato- pero

Kakashi- ES UNA ORDEN

Minato- hai…-el salto hacia los arboles siguiendo a Mikoto, que apenas se alcanzaba a ver-…ya casi no la veo…como podre…que tarado soy…Byakugan… Mikoto iré por ti…

Sakumo- bien…Kakashi…hijo…

Kakashi- tu no eres mi padre…eres sola la marioneta de Mikoto…

Sakumo-ahhh…recuerdo cuando eras bebe…tan lindo…tu madre te quería…

Kakashi-…Mikoto…se que estas viendo esto…la verdad no se si puedes oírme…¿Por qué me haces esto?

Sakumo- jajajaja...mmmm…sabes hijo…ella no lo esta haciendo…yo soy quien tiene las memorias hijo…no ella…

Kakashi-…no se…como funcione eso de los caminos del dolor…la verdad no se si tu…y los otros 5 son "los seis caminos del dolor"…deberían de ser…"los seis caminos de Mikoto"…porque…ya sabes…Pain…dolor…los seis caminos de PAIN

Sakumo- hijo no te compliques la vida así…tu no naciste para pensar de esa forma…

Kakashi-…hmp…Mikoto…quiere que pelemos…

Sakumo-…ella…no quiere…pero…

Kakashi-…¿acaso tu quieres pelear conmigo padre?

Sakumo- claro que no…pero si… "lord"…Orochimaru se entera de que Mikoto los dejo así…sin pelear…se enojara…

Kakashi-…eso temía…entonces…padre…tenemos que…

-Kakashi fue interrumpido por unos misiles que se dirigían hacia el, claro que los esquivo fácilmente, aunque destruyeron unos cuantos (muchos) arboles

Sakumo- lo siento hijo…perdón por querer atacarte...

Kakashi-…no importa…tienes que hacerlo

Sakumo- destrúyeme…

Kakashi- no lo hare padre

Sakumo-tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacer el chidori…y te sobraría… vamos…hazlo ahora

Kakashi- padre…

Sakumo HAZLO

Kakashi- CHIDORI

…

Un poco lejos de ahí

Mikoto-…U_U

Kumiko-…Mikoto…esos ninjas son los mismos…

Mikoto- si ya se…tenemos mala suerte…¿Por qué tenemos que encontrarlos?...-dijo cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño-

kaiya-…Mikoto…no sabia que crees en la suerte…

Riko- y en todo caso seria buena suerte…a ti te gusta ese niño rubio…

Minato-Mikoto…

Riko-Mikoto…tienes que enfrentar a tu querido novio

Mikoto- bien sabes que terminamos

Riko- si…por que Orochimaru te obligo

..-kaiya y Riko se detuvieron-

Mikoto- ¿Qué hacen?...-dijo mientras ponía a Kumiko en el suelo...bueno…en una rama de un árbol-

Minato-…Mikoto…

Mikoto-…U_U escucha…no quiero pelear…no estoy de humor…

Kumiko-si…lo mejor será que no peleen…ella esta es sus días-dijo con inocencia-

Minato- O.O

Mikoto- KUMIKO SAN O/ / / /O

Kumiko- oh vamos es normal U_U  
>Minato-…ahhh…bueno…como sea…no dejare que te vayas…<p>

Mikoto-…por kami sama…otra vez esto U_U

Minato-…Mikoto…estas cambiando…siempre has sido cruel…pero te pasaste con poner a Kakashi sensei a pelear con su padre

Mikoto-…se lo buscaron…no me iban a dejar ir en paz

Minato- claro que no…

¿?-creo que lo mejor…para todos pequeño Minato…será que dejes a Mikoto en paz…deja que se vaya…

Minato-…O.O…ammm…

¿?- ¿Qué te pasa?...honorable hijo…

Minato-…tu eres…

¿?- Madara Uchiha…

Kumiko-…no esta nada mal…es muy atractivo

Kaiya-…*.* si…

Riko-…para ser un anciano…

Madara-…pequeña…se que tu no quieres pelar con el …lo entiendo…pero por tu bien eso debe cambiar…-dijo en un susurro-…yo me encargare de el esta vez… váyanse…

Minato-…¿ah?...

..-Mikoto cargo a kumiko en su espalda y empezaron a alejarse-

Minato- Mikoto…

Madara- bien niño…

Minato-…usted…¿Cómo esta vivo?...

Madara-…eso no importa ahora…lo que importa es que…te dare una oportunidad de que te vayas…

Minato-…¿ah?

Madara- no tengo nada en contra tuya…vete ahora a menos que quieras sufrir…

Minato-…no…no me ire sin pelear

Madara- hmp…Mangekyō sharingan

_**Dentro de la ilusión de Madara**_

_**Minato-…pero que es esto…¿Por qué todo es blanco y negro?**_

_**Madara-…¿prefieres rojo y negro?**_

_**Minato-…dime…esto es el Mangekyo sharingan**_

_**Madara-si…que listo eres –dijo con sarcasmo-**_

_**Minato-…¿Qué vas a hacerme?**_

_**Madara-…no lo se…se me ocurren mas de cien formas de torturarte… pero no me puedo decir por cual…oh…creo saber…una ilusión…que te dolerá mas que cualquier ataque…**_

_**Minato-…**_

_**..-de pronto Madara desapareció dejando a Minato en medio de la nada, pero antes de que Minato pudiera decir algo, un paisaje apareció frente a los ojos de Minato, era lindo…era un camino estrecho rodeado por arboles de cerezo…mientras Minato observaba el paisaje, escucho una voz**_

_**¿?- oh querido…me has traído a un lugar muy lindo…querido Juro**_

_**Juro- si Mikoto…sabia que te gustaría…**_

_**Minato-…¿acaso ese es su novio?...OYE MIKOTO- el se acerco a la pareja, pero se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes, tenia la boca abierta…nunca la había abierto tanto…ni siquiera para comer ramen…el pobre rubio quedo abrumado por esa escenita…Juro tomando a Mikoto en sus brazos mientras la besaba…**_

_**Minato-…Mikoto…**_

_**Mikoto-…que te parece…si vamos a…**_

_**Juro- no digas mas…yo se a donde quieres ir…**_

_**Mikoto-…tan bien me conoces…como si pudieras leer mi mente…**_

_**Juro-...no necesito leer tu mente para saber lo que quieres…querida…**_

_**Mikoto- n_n me encanta como me dices…"querida"…cuando alguien mas me dice así…la verda me molesta mucho n_n**_

_**Juro- jaja…lo se…bueno…vámonos ya…**_

_**..-la "parejita" se alejo…**_

_**..-de pronto, el "escenario" cambio, ya no están al aire libre, estaban en una habitación obscura…con una cama muy grande que apareció frente a Minato…para que después…apareciera la "parejita"**_

_**Minato-…oh…je…jeje…no…no es verdad U_U es solo una ilusión…no dejare que esto me afecte…**_

_**Madara-…si…es solo una ilusión…pero…el dolor que sentirás…sera real…**_

_**Minato-…¿Qué dolor?**_

_**Mikoto- Minato…¿Qué haces aquí tarado?**_

_**Minato-…**_

_**Mikoto-…te hice una pregunta…bueno…no necesito oir tus tontas respuestas… me encargare de ti personalmente…te hare daño…**_

_**Minato-…Mikoto…no…no eres Mikoto…**_

_**Mikoto-…U.U…tarado…**_

_**Minato-…ya suenas mas como Mikoto**_

_**Mikoto-…¬¬ te matare – "Mikoto" saco (quien sabe de donde) una espada que atravesó el cuerpo de Minato**_

_**Minato-…O.O pero que…AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG…duele mucho…para ser una ilusión**_

_**Madara- te lo dije**_

_**En el mundo "real"**_

Kakashi-…destruí el cuerpo de mi padre…era mi padre…Mikoto lo controlaba…pero…tenia sus memorias y su personalidad…mate a mi padre…U_U ahhh…tengo que encontrar a Minato…oh…fue mas fácil de lo que creí…-dijo al ver a Minato tirado en el piso-…oh este niño- el lo tomo y lo cargo en su espalda

Minato-…Kakashi sensei

Kakashi- oh…estas despierto…-lo bajo de su espalda

Minato-….mmmm

Kakashi- ¿Qué paso?...mikoto… te derroto…

Minato-…no…no me enfrente a ella…

Minato-…¿entonces a quien ?...¿con quien te peleaste? ¿Quien te pudo dejar así?...

Minato-…Madara Uchiha…

Kakashi-…o.o…ammmm…

…

-días después, en Konoha

Sasuke-…

Fugaku-…padre…¿estas bien?

Sasuke-…_(claro que no estoy bien…mi hija esta con esa serpiente…pero no puedo decirlo…si lo digo Sakura se pondrá peor…y no quiero arruinar este avance en ella…parece que se esta "acostumbrando a estar lejos de Mikoto…aunque claro…eso es por que la "entretengo" durante las noches)_-…ah…claro que estoy bien hijo…

Sakura-…n_n ¿quieren te?

Fugaku-…_(mi madre esta mas feliz…)_…yo si por favor

Sasuke-…si…arigatou…

Sakura-…n_n –Sakura empezó a servir el te-

Toc toc toc

Sakura-…pase…esta abierto…

Naruto- Hey…hola…

Sasuke-…Naruto…¿Qué quieres?...-dijo fríamente-

Naruto-… _…sabes Sasuke…yo creía que después de convertirme en Hokage…me respetarías un poco…

Sasuke-…si te respeto…pero no por que seas Hokage…

Sakura-…¿Qué pasa Naruto?...

Naruto-…bien…los ninjas que envié a iwagakure…bueno…fueron a otras aldeas…y Maito y Karura fueron a Amegakure…

Sasuke-…¿y?...

Naruto- bien…lo raro aquí…es que ahí también esta Minato y Kakashi san…pero ellos no se vieron…

Fugaku-…¿A dónde va todo esto? –le dijo a su madre en un susurro-

Sakura-…créeme que no se a donde va todo esto –dijo mirando a Naruto-

Naruto-…bien…lo que pasa…es que…bueno….kakashi me envió un informe…y claro que Maito y karura me lo dijeron de frente por que ellos vinieron aquí y…

Sasuke- cual es el punto…

Naruto-…bien…los…cuatro…vieron a Mikoto

Sakura-…

Sasuke-…¿Qué mas saben sobre ella?...

Naruto-…bien…esto es algo que no le eh dicho a nadie…y le di la orden a Maito y a Karura de que no dijeran nada…e incluso Karura acepto no decir nada

Sasuke- que…cosa Naruto

Naruto-…bien…Mikoto dijo…que fue ella quien mato a Kouki…

Sakura-…o.o

Naruto-…ah…también Maito dijo que le pregunto si atacaría la aldea…ella repondio que lo haría…si se lo ordenan…

Fugaku-…

Sakura-…que le ah hecho esa serpiente…

Naruto-…hay algo mas…

Sasuke- ahora que U_U

Naruto-pues…parece…que Mikoto tiene el rinnegan

Fugaku- O.O

Sasuke-…

Naruto-…si…ella…escapaba de Minato y Kakashi san…y…pues…el…padre de Kakashi apareció con un rinnegan en un ojo y el sharingan en el otro

Sasuke-…pero que…

Naruto- hay mas

Sakura-…kami sama…U_U… Y_Y mi hija

Naruto-bien…esto ya es lo ultimo…Kakashi dice…que Minato le dijo…que…bueno…de hecho son dos cosas…pero la verdad no se cual les va a importar mas…así que…Mikoto tiene novio…y Madara Uchiha esta vivo…

Fugaku-…no puede ser…

Sakura- yo creía…

Sasuke- O.O…¿Mikoto tiene novio?

Naruto-…si…pero Madara Uchiha esta vivo…¿no escucharon esa parte?

Sakura- claro que si…y eso es malo pero…

Fugaku- el que Mikoto tenga un novio es peor…

Sasuke- esa niña….¿que le pasa?...por que…

Naruto-…

Sakura- se ve que no pierde el tiempo mi pequeña hija

Naruto-…Madara…Uchiha… esta vivo…

Sasuke- si…y Mikoto tiene novio…

Naruto-…o.o…¿no les importa que MADARA UCHIHA este vivo?

Sasuke-…ok…si nos importa…eso es…malo…

Fugaku-…tal vez así…revivieron a Orochimaru…bueno…no revivir…el estaba sellado en la espada de Totsuka…

Sasuke-…es posible…

Sakura-…¿Por qué Madara quería revivir a Orochimaru?

Naruto-…

…**continuara…**


	76. la aldea de la serpiente

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Sakura-…¿Por qué Madara quería revivir a Orochimaru?

Naruto-…

Sasuke-…pues el odia a la aldea…

Fugaku-…tal vez quería que le ayudaran…necesitaba mas ninjas…Orochimaru podía ofrecerle "refuerzos"...ninjas que…atacaran la aldea junto a el…

Naruto-…Minato…le dijo a Kakashi…que Madara…defendió a Mikoto…que le dijo que el se enfrentaría a Minato para que Mikoto pudiera irse…

Fugaku-…entonces ella ya lo había visto antes

Naruto- eso parece…

Sasuke-…

Naruto- no te preocupes…tampoco se lo diré a nadie mas…

…

-días después

-con Orochimaru

¿?-…donde estoy…

¿?- cálmate… pequeña n_n

¿?- Eiji…ella es esa niña de la que tanto me hablabas

Eiji- si…lord Orochimaru…

Orochimaru- bien pequeña dime…¿Cómo te llamas? n_n

¿?-…Kuroho…

Orochimaru-…bien…¿y ese…lindo perro?

Kuroho- Shiromaru

Orochimaru- ¿y eres ciega?

Kuroho-…si…de nacimiento

Orochimaru- pero eres una excelente Chūnin?

Kuroho- ¿no cree que ya fueron muchas preguntas?

Eiji- Kuroho…no seas grosera con lord Orochimaru…

Orochimaru-…no importa…es normal que este así…pero bien…ahora…me servirás a mi…

Kuroho- ¿eh?

Eiji- si no hubiera sido por el…yo no hubiera ido a la aldea de la cascada…y no te hubiera encontrado…así que…lo obedecerás a el hazlo por mi querida…

Kuroho-…esta bien…eiji sama…lo obedeceré…solo lo hare por usted

Orochimaru- excelente...Eiji…ya puedes irte…esa aldea te necesita…

Eiji- hai –dio una reverencia y se fue.

Eiji- adiós Kuroho

Kuroho- Sayonara Eiji sama

Orochimaru-…bien…te llevare a tu habitación…

Kuroho-…hai…

…

-en la habitación de Mikoto

Mikoto-…hebi chan…

Hebi-ssssss...ssssssss ssssss

Mikoto-…hmp…U_U- Mikoto estaba acostada en su colchón, (Orochimaru ordeno que le quitaran la base que tienen las camas, dejando el puro colchón)-

Hebi-…sss…sssssss…ssssss…ssssssssss

Mikoto-…si…también extraño la luz del sol en mi cuarto…U_U aunque la verdad me gustaba mas la luz de la luna

Toc toc toc

Mikoto- U_U pase

¿?- n_n hola pequeña

Mikoto- oh…serpiente…que…desagradable sorpresa…lord Orochimaru…pase por favor…

Orochimaru- así me gusta mas…mira…esta niña será tu compañera de cuarto…

Mikoto-…no cabemos las dos en el mismo colchón…

Orochimaru- es cierto…en unas horas vendrán a quitar el colchón y traerán dos pequeños futones…las dejare solas para que se conozcan…deberían de ser amigas…pasaran aquí muchos años n_n –el se fue cerrando la puerta fuertemente…

Mikoto-…mi nombre es Mikoto Uchiha…¿Cómo te llamas?

Kuroho-…Kuroho…y mi perro es Shiromaru…

Mikoto-…-cerro los ojos y mostrando una media sonrisa dijo- ¿eres ciega verdad?

Kuroho-…si…que observadora…

Mikoto-…aun así…eres una kunoichi

Kuroho-si…

Mikoto-…tu banda protectora…

Kuroho-…

Mikoto-…¿la tienes?...¿de donde es?

Kuroho-…de…la aldea de la cascada…y si la tengo…

Mikoto-…pues

-la puerta se abrió de repente

Juro-Mikoto…niña que no conozco…perro…

Kuroho- mi nombre es Kuroho y mi perro es shiromaru

Juro-yo soy Juro…escuchen…lord Orochimaru quiere que todos los ninjas vayamos afuera…

Mikoto-…bien…ya vamos…adelántate…

Juro-…hai

Mikoto-…¿quieres que te ayude a llegar ahí?

Kuroho- no necesito eso…solo…ve delante de mi…me guiare por mi olfato…

Mikoto-…hai…

-fuera de ahí—

Orochimaru-…escuchen ninjas…hemos estado…así por mucho tiempo…desde que ya no podemos estar en la aldea del sonido…nosotros somos un grupo…tan solo en este escondite tenemos suficientes ninjas como para hacer una aldea…imaginen con los demás ninjas de las aldeas menores que no saben que están aliados…a nosotros…pero…bien el punto es…les daremos bandas protectoras…no es justo que no haya nada que nos distinga…kabuto y yo les daremos las bandas…así que hagan dos filas …

Mikoto-…oh por kami sama…

Kuroho- ¿estas bien?

Mikoto-…me gustaba mi antigua banda…me costó trajo acostumbrarme a estar sin ella

..-ellas estuvieron formadas por un par de horas hasta que llego su turno de recibir su banda

Kabuto-…tu debes ser la niña nueva…kuroho…bienvenida a…esto…n_n esta...asociación

Kuroho-…arigatou…

Kabuto-…espera…también hay una banda para tu perro…

Kuroho-…a…rigatou…

Orochimaru- Mikoto…ten…usa esta banda protectora dignamente…

Mikoto-…-Mikoto miro la banda-…O.O'

Orochimaru-…jajaja…te sorprende ¿verdad?

Mikoto-…si…algo…un poco…¿Por qué?...el kanji para…serpiente…jaja…la gente dira…mira…es un ninja de la aldea de Orochimaru…y otro dira…no…es un ninja de la aldea de la serpiente…y luego yo dire…es lo mismo…Orochimaru es una serpiente n_n

Orochimaru-…si…tal vez debí pensar en otro símbolo U_U pero el kanji para "serpiente" me pareció bien

Mikoto-…si…esta bien…

…-en la habitación de Mikoto

Kuroho-…Uchiha san…

Mikoto-…sabes…puedes decirme Mikoto

Kuroho- Mikoto san…¿Qué símbolo tiene esa banda?

Mikoto- el kanji de serpiente

Kuroho-…hmp…aammm…¿podrias ponérsela a mi perro?

Mikoto- claro…sabes…deberías de dejar ver tu banda…no cubrirla con tu pelo

Kuroho-…no quiero que los demás vean…mis ojos…

Mikoto-…pues…cubre tus ojos con la banda…

Kuroho-…UuU tal vez lo haga… pero…no seria raro…

Mikoto-…cada ninja tiene algo especial…algo "raro"…que los hace diferente…especiales…

Kuroho-…pero…

Mikoto-…de todas formas no dejas que vean tus ojos…los cubres con tu pelo…mejor cubre tus ojos con tu banda…tienes que llevar esa banda orgullosamente…-dijo mientras se ponía su banda en la frente…

Kuroho-…bien…escucha…no me gustaría que otros ninjas se burlaran…

Mikoto-…te entiendo…entonces…pon tu banda en tu cuello…para que puedan verla…

Kuroho-…hai…

…

-en Konoha…

Kobu-¿y bien Tsunade?...no ah pasado nada entre tu y maito

Tsunade-…sabes…creo que nunca me gusto

Kobu- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Tsunade-…bueno…el se fue por varios días…y no…lo extrañe de esa forma…

Kobu-…

Tsunade- siempre crei que si te gustaba alguien…te sentirías mal si no estaba a tu lado…no es como que…tampoco estoy diciendo que deberían de estar todo el tiempo juntos…pero…es que…simplemente…no…sentí nada…

Kobu-…entiendo…no pensaste en el todos los días

Tusnade-…¿tu piensas en Mikoto todos los días?

Kobu-…si…

Tsunade-…U_U

Kobu- ¿Qué tienes?

Tsunade-…nada…solo pensaba…

Kobu-…si…pensar puede traer varios problemas…

Tsunade-…me lo dices a mi…U_U a veces … envidio a Minato…el…no piensa mucho…y es muy feliz…

Kobu-lo era…hasta que se fue Mikoto

Tsunade-…U_U…tu también cambiaste un poco…

Kobu-…si…es una niña muy importante para mi…mi primer amor…la verdad…siempre supe que jamas me haría caso…

Tsunade-…_(por eso la odio tanto…tiene la oportunidad de estar con alguien como Kobu…y no le importa)_

Kobu-…pero aun así me aferre a ella…y siempre peleaba con Maito…aunque el sabia que tampoco le haría caso…ahhhhh Mikoto…

Tsunade-…si ella no es capaz de apreciarte…es porque no te merece…

Kobu-…entonces ¿Quién me merece?

Tsunade-…alguien que se preocupe por ti…que este dispuesta a ayudarte…alguien que te quiera…

Kobu-…alguien…como tu…

en la casa de los Nara

Toc toc toc

Temari-…ya voy…-fue a abrir la puerta y-..hola Shizune…¿vienes a ver a Asuma?

Shizune- si…

Temari- n_n pasa por favor…ASUMA TU NOVIA ESTA AQUÍ BAJA DE UNA VEZ

Asuma- ya voy…no me grites…

Shizune- n_n hola Asuma

Asuma-…hola Shizune

Shizune- hola n_n

Asuma-…¿Qué haces aquí?

Shizune-…tu me invitaste…

Asuma-…¿ahhh?

Shizune-…dijiste que veríamos una película…y que después me enseñarías shoji…pero dijiste que no querías ir al cine…que por eso…viniera a tu casa…

Asuma-…ire a preparar las palomitas…ve a la sala…ahí busca una película…

Shizune-…si…

Temari-…perdona a mi hijo n_n no es muy responsable…

Shizune- n_n lo se

Shikamaru-…temari…tengo que ir con Naruto…

Temari-…voy contigo

shikamaru-…pero me dijo solo a mi

temari-…no me importa lo que ese niño diga yo voy a ir contigo

Shikamaru-…sabes…noo deberías decirle niño al Hokage…

Temari-…soy un par de años mayor que el

Shikamaru-…si pero

Temari- te callas yo voy a ir contigo

Shikamaru-…U_U esta bien

-se fueron-Shizune fue a la sala para buscar una película

Asuma- ya escogiste una película

Shizune- n_n si…veremos titanic

Asuma-…no sabia que teníamos esa película…

Shizune- n_n debe ser tu madre

Asuma-…

…-en el cuarto de Karura…

Karura-…U_U…ahhh…Asuma esta abajo con Shizune…va a estropear todo

¿?-…si…el no es muy romántico…y a Shizune le gusta lo romántico…¿verdad?

Karura-…si…están viendo "Titanic"

¿?-…¿tiene algo de malo?

Karura-…nunca me gusto esa película

¿?- O.O...¿por que?...¿te hace llorar mucho?

Karura-…claro que no…es que…no me gustan las películas donde salen barcos…no me gusta tampoco las películas de romance…¿no me digas que tu si lloraste con esa película?...maito

Maito- claro que llore TT_TT

Karura-…como sea…ire abajo y ayudare a Shizune…

…

Shizune-…TT_TT Jack puede subirse a esa puerta TT_TT

Asuma-…podría…pero…los dos hubieran muerto

Shizune-…¿ah?

Asuma-…veras… De una forma u otra, si Jack hubiera intentado subirse, los dos habrían terminado con parte del cuerpo debajo del agua, y en consecuencia, muriendo de hipotermia

Shizune-…¿Por qué?

Asuma-…es una explicación larga…tiene que ver el volumen de la puerta…cuanto pesa Rose…todo eso…te aburrirías…además…no creo que entiendas

Shizune-…ok…

¿?-…¿Por qué mejor no se besan y ya?

Asuma- O.O KARURA

Shizune-…O/ / / / /O

¿?-…si…deberías de hacerle caso…

Shizune- Maito…


	77. preparativos

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

¿?-…si…deberías de hacerle caso…

Shizune- Maito…

Asuma-…¿se puede saber que están haciendo en mi casa?

Karura-…bueno…yo estoy viviendo aquí…así que invite a Maito…

Asuma-…estamos en…una cita

Karura-…una muy aburrida…te dedicaste a ver la película en vez de a besar a Shizune…

Asuma-…yo no…o.o

..-karura había empujado a Asuma, de tal forma que termino besando a Shizune…

Karura-…nuestro trabajo termino…vámonos Maito…

Maito-…hai…

…

-en la torre del Hokage

Naruto-…

Sasuke-…¿Qué esperamos?

Naruto- a Shikamaru

Sakura-…ese perezoso

Neji- ¿Por qué no nos dices a nosotros y ya?

Gaara-…si…hasta yo ya me harte…

¿?- ya no esperen mas

Naruto-…temari…

Temari-…lo siento…

Shikamaru-…U_U yo siento haber traído a temari…

Gaara- hmp

Naruto-…no importa…ella…también puede oír esto…

Hinata-¿Qué…pasa?...

Naruto-…pues…es oficial…Orochimaru…creo una nueva aldea…

Neji-como lo sabes?

Naruto-…incluso tiene sus bandas protectoras…su símbolo es el kanji para "serpiente"

Neji- contesta…

Naruto-…-el miro a Sasuke y a Sakura-…pues…Kakashi me dio el informe…un…ninja aliado de orochiamru se lo dijo…

Temari-…

Naruto-…lo olvidaba…también nos estamos enfrentando al rinnegan…Kakashi san no me dijo que ninja lo tenia…pero era implantado…

Gaara-…si Orochimaru le implanto el rinnegan a un ninja…

Neji- puede hacerlo con varios

Naruto-…pues…eso era todo…ya pueden irse…

Shikamaru-…¿para que querías que escucháramos esto?

Naruto-…ustedes son los genios…quiero que…estén preparados para pelear… y para crear buenas estrategias…

Neji-…

-todos se fueron menos Sasuke-

Sasuke-…Naruto…

Naruto-…fue Madara quien le dijo a Minato…y Minato le dijo a Kakashi…

Sasuke-…

Naruto-…no quiero decirle a nadie que Madara esta vivo…solo lo saben tu y Sakura…Minato y Kakashi y yo claro

Sasuke-…deberías decirlo…a los demás para que sepan a lo que se van a enfrentar…

Naruto-…escucha…si el pelea…te necesitaremos a ti y a tu hijo

Sasuke-…mas bien al sharingan

Naruto-…si…

…

-en la habitación de Mikoto

Kuroho-…shiromaru…

Mikoto-…esta dormido…

Kuroho-…¿no deberías estar entrenando?...se que tu horario de entrenamiento es

Mikoto- muy ridículo lo se…debería estar con Kabuto…¿estarás bien sin mi?

Kuroho-…si…iba a entrenar con Riko y Riku…ellos vendrán por mi

Mikoto-…esta bien…

…con Kabuto

Kabuto-…U_U esa niña…¿cree que tengo todo su tiempo?...tiene otros entrenamientos por qque tuvo que faltar al mio

Mikoto- faltar no…solo llegar tarde

Kabuto-…llegas tarde

Mikoto- solo fueron 5 minutos

Kabuto- 5 minutos en los que puede haberte enseñado mucho…

Mikoto-…ammm…si…claro…

Kabuto-…bien…ya puedes controlar mejor tu chakra para usar mis jutsus…

Mikoto-…si…

Kabuto-…O.O

Mikoto-…¿estas bien?

Kabuto-…O.O…

Mikoto-…¿Qué tienes?

Kabuto-…

Mikoto-…¬_¬ ehhhh…eto…

Kabuto-el entrenamiento se cancela…olvide algo importante…-salió corriendo-

Mikoto-…bien…seguro olvido manosearse viendo a Orochimaru…

¿?- Mikoto…hola…

Mikoto-…hola Juro…

Juro- n_n…¿no deberías estar entrenando con Kabuto?

Mikoto-…se fue…dijo que el entrenamiento se cancelaba…

Juro- perfecto…n_n

Mikoto-…

Juro- tengamos una cita

Mikoto- O.O…_(es verdad…el es mi novio)_…ammm…claro…pero…que podemos hacer aquí?

Juro-…pues….hay muchas cosas…pero se que no eres la clase de chica que lo haría n_n…no a nuestra edad n_n

Mikoto- O.O

Juro-..asi que…vamos a comer n_n ¿te gusta el onigiri?

Mikoto- n_n mi comida favorita

Juro- me alegra…mmm…vamos…adentro…

Mikoto-…hai

…dentro de escondite en la "cocina"

Mikoto-…

Juro-…bien…ten…-dijo dándole una bola de arroz-

Mikoto-…arigatou…

Juro-…itadakimasu…espero te guste…no soy tan buen cocinero n_n casi toda mi vida eh comido carne y frutos de arboles plantas y cosas así n_n pero Riko me dijo que te gustaba el onigiri…así que conseguí la receta

Mikoto- n_n hai…

No sabe mal n_n de echo… sabe muy bien n_n _(Minato cocina mejor)_

Juro-…sabes…es la primera vez que cocino algo…y lo hice por ti

Mikoto- n_n _(no tengo idea de que decir…me siento precionada…cuando estaba con Minato todo me salía natural…y no importa si hacia el ridículo o no…el siempre era mas ridículo que yo…su onigiri con ramen…no sabia tan mal…TT_TT quiero abrazar a Minato…lo vi varias veces y solo lo insultaba…)_

Juro- ¿en que piensas?

Mikoto-…

Juro- Mikoto…

Mikoto-…mande…

Juro-…¿en…que…piensas?...-dijo tranquila e inocentemente-

Mikoto-…en…_(O.O que le digo…no puedo decirle que pienso en Minato…ammm…¿Qué le digo?...cerebro ¿Por qué no trabajas cuando se te necesita?)_

Juro-…¿en?

Mikoto-…_(¡piensa en algo!...ammm cerebro…trabaja…te lo ordeno…*__**no puedes crear nada tu sola**__* O.O…¿Quién eres?...¿por que te escucho en mi cabeza?...*__**soy tu**__*… ¿ah? *__**soy tu "yo interna…tu conciencia**__*…ok…conciencia…dime que le digo a juro…*__**dile que piensas en…que…O.O…oh kami no se me ocurre nada**__*…-_- no sirves de mucho "conciencia")_

Juro- Mikoto…¿estas bien?

Mikoto- en mis padres…

Juro- ¿ah?

Mikoto- lo siento…estaba pensando en mis padres…a ellos…no les salía el onigiri n_n _(de hecho si les salía…*__**si…te encantaba el onigiri que preparaba tu padre…aunque el que prepara Minato no se queda atrás**__*)_

Juro-…¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que empiece tu otro entrenamiento…

Mikoto-…ammmmm…5 minuto…O.O CINCO MINUTOS! Lo siento…tengo que irme-dijo para después salir corriendo-

…

-con Kabuto

Kabuto-…lord Orochimaru

Orochimaru-…dos minutos tarde Kabuto…

Kabuto-lo siento…tuve que esperar a Mikoto…

Orochimaru- no me importan tus excusas…tienes suerte de que el también se haya retrasado

¿?-hola…siento el retraso…

Orochimaru- oh…créeme que eso no importa…como ya dije antes…eh esperado mucho tiempo…puedo esperar un poco mas

¿?- me alegra oir eso…bien…discutiremos el plan cuidadosamente hoy…¿Cuándo se lo dirás a los demás ninjas?

Orochimaru-…pues…a los que viven aquí…seguramente en un día o dos…a los aliados de las aldeas menores…una semana antes del día del…ataque…

¿?-…bien…antes que nada…¿Qué aldea atacaremos primero?

Kabuto-podríamos atacar a las cinco grandes aldeas al mismo tiempo…

Orochimaru-…¿Qué te parece esa idea?

¿?-…no suena mal…esta bien…tal vez…

Kabuto-…pero…esos ataques se llevaran acabo en…un par de años…

¿?-…si…pero…estos son los preparativos…organizarnos…todo eso…no podemos simplemente decidir un día…vamos a atacar esa aldea…no…hay que planearlo todo con mucho cuidado…

…

-en Konoha

Asuma-…Shizune…espero que lo que paso no te moleste…

Shizune- oh claro que no me molesta…al contrario…les estoy agradecida…a Karura…ella pone mas empeño en nuestra relación que tu…

Asuma-…lo siento…enserio…yo…no soy esa clase de…chico…hombre…adolecente…

Shizune- no claro que no…

Asuma-…vamos…te llevare a la florería…

-en la florería de Konoha

Sei-hey…¿Cómo esta mi hermanita y su querido novio desinteresado?

Shizune-…yo bien…aunque el…no se si enserio este bien…estando conmigo

Asuma-yo enserio quiero estar contigo pero

Sei- no te gusta besar a mi hermana

Asuma- no es porque sea ella…es que…cualquier otra chica…

Sei- oh no no…no te preocupes…me agrada que no la beses…me gusta que la respetes…eso compenza el hecho de que ella no se de a respetar

Shizune- oh Sei no es eso…es solo que quiero un novio que se preocupe por mi…que sea un poco cariñoso…y por que no...un poco celoso…además… O.O

..-Asuma la beso

Sei-…hmp…buena forma de callar a mi hermana…mejor me voy con Cho…espero me hayas escuchado hermanita…

…

-con Hinata

Hinata-…Neji…¿Qué haremos si nos atacan?

Neji- sobrevivimos a eso una vez…bueno…fue akatsuki contra las 5 grandes aldeas shinobi…ahora…la aldea de la serpiente contra…bueno…Konoha…

Hinata-…¿Qué es lo que querrán?

Neji-bueno-…Orochimaru odia esta aldea…siempre quiso destruirla…

Hinata-…si…U_U

¿?-…no piensen en eso…es problemático

Neji- no eres de mucha ayuda Shikamaru

¿?-dimelo a mi…yo lo soporto todos los días…es mi esposo

Neji-si…pero tu decidiste casarte con el…debiste saber lo que te esperaba

Temari- U_U si…

Hinata-…Gaara san…¿tu que piensas?

Gaara-…el tiene a Mikoto…tiene el sharingan bajo su poder…puede hacernos mucho daño…

Hinata-…si…el sharingan…

Gaara-…mas aparte el rinnegan…

Temari-…Naruto…ya se enfrento al rinnegan…

Neji-…si…los seis caminos del dolor…

Hinata-…pero…tuvimos suerte…el poseedor del rinnegan…era…"bueno"…

Neji-…es cierto…

…

-con Orochimaru

Orochimaru-…bien…estoy seguro de que los de Konoha piensan que solo tenemos el sharingan de Mikoto…

Kabuto-…no saben que tenemos el sharingan de Itachi y de Izuna

Orochimaru-…y…el de…Madara Uchiha…

¿?- oh kami sama…ustedes saben que…

Kabuto- si si…Madara sama solo usara su sharingan si es MUY necesario

Orochimaru- o si Mikoto se lo pide

¿?-ella no lo pedirá…

Kabuto-…ya se lo dije antes…debe confiar en lord Orochimaru…el puede lograr lo que sea

¿?-hmp…

…

-no lejos de ahí- con Kuroho

Riko-…entonces…estaba ahí…y de pronto Madara Uchiha aparece…

Riku-…ya me contaste la historia

Riko- pero no a Kuroho…escucha…el es muy lindo…digno de un Uchiha…enserio lamento que no lo podras ver nunca

Riku- eso no lo sabes…la medicina avanza muy rápido

Riko- oh por favor…es bueno ser optimista…pero no le des falsas esperanzas…solamente Sakura san podría tratar de ayudarla…

Riku- ¿Qué me dices de Kabuto?

Riko- el no la ayudaría…el no sabe sobre ojos n_n

Kuroho- quieren dejar de discutir por mi culpa –dijo seria y fríamente-

Riko-…ese Shiromaru es muy lindo y obediente n_n

Riku-…si…

Kuroho-…que mal cambian de tema…

Riko- no importa Kuroho…eres ciega si…pero…por lo que hemos oído…eres bastante buena como ninja…quiero que me lo demuestres…

Kuroho- HAI

…**continuara…**


	78. pesadillas

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Minato- ¿ah?...¿donde estoy?

Minato estaba en algo parecido a un claro, no había nada a su alrededor, aunque después se dio cuenta de que había pequeños edificios a lo lejos y maderas tiradas no muy lejos de él. Volteo a la derecha y vio un cuerpo tirado y a otra persona junto al cuerpo. Él se acercó y…

Minato-…Sasuke san….

Sasuke-…TT_TT Minato…sal de aquí…

Minato- ¿Quién le hiso eso a Sakura san?

¿?- yo lo hice…¿algún problema?

Minato-…Mikoto…

Mikoto- que bien que me recuerdas…

Minato-…Mikoto…ahora si te pasaste…no debiste hacerle eso a tu madre

Mikoto- jajaja…¿Por qué no? Ya mate a mas de la mitad de los aldeanos de Konoha…

¿?-si…es verdad…¿no crees que es impresionante?

Minato-…Orochimaru…

Orochimaru-…si…-el se acerco a Sasuke- oh miren…el gran Sasuke Uchiha llorando po la muerte de su llorona esposa…es tan lindo…jejejejeje (risa malvada de Orochimaru)

Sasuke-…

Orochimaru tomo a Sasuke y puso una espada en su cuello

Orochimaru- bien Sasuke…te hare un favor…tu hijo murió igual que tu esposa…en manos de tu hija…así que no tienes nada por que vivir…

Sasuke-…tengo a mi hija…

Mikoto-…hmp

Sasuke-además debo proteger la aldea

Orochimaru- lo que queda de ella…hmp…como sea…Mikoto…mata a Minato o yo mato a tu padre

Mikoto-…hmp…-ella tomo la espada, la levanto con sus dos manos hacia Minato-

Minato-…

El estaba listo para que la espada lo atravesara, pero…su sorpresa fue grande al sentir sangre en su rostro, abrió los ojos y vio que también tenia sangre en su camisa…también le pareció haber oído un "NO"

Minato-Mikoto…O.O MIKOTO

Mikoto no atravesó a Minato...si no que atravesó su propio estomago…ella cometió "seppuku" mejor conocido como harakiri –(la diferencia es que la palabra harakiri es como mas "vulgar")

Orochimaru-…hmp…parece que ella nunca tuvo intención de lastimar a Minato…ahhh…no lo supero nunca…-después de decir esto el mato a Sasuke, para después acercarse a Minato

Minato-…Mikoto…

Orochimaru- escucha…-el tomo la espada del cuerpo de Mikoto, provocando que mas sangre cayera sobre Minato-…voy a acerté un favor…

Orochimaru empezó a "golpear" a Minato con la espada, aunque claro que lo cortaba, primero empezó con el hombro…luego la espalda para terminar cortando el cráneo de Minato y en eso

-Minato despertó

Minato- O.O

Kakashi- Minato ¿estas bien?

Minato-…no…no estoy bien…ese sueño

Kakashi- fue solo una pesadilla

…

-con Mikoto

Mikoto- ¿ah?...¿donde estoy?

¿?-en lo que queda de Konoha

Mikoto-…tío Madara

Madara-…ah…Orochimaru causo esto…-dijo viendo la aldea destruida y varios cuerpos tirados por todas partes-…y tu ayudaste…en ese aspecto hiciste un buen trabajo…vengaste a los Uchiha…

Mikoto- O.O…oh no…a mi no me hablen de "vengar" el clan…yo no soy una "vengadora"

Madara-…lo que esta aldea le hiso a nuestro clan…me sorprende que tu padre los haya perdonado…

Mikoto-…si mi padre los pudo perdonar…yo también…yo no le hice esto a la aldea…

Madara-. Tu y tus 6 caminos del dolor…jaja fue un gran impacto para tu padre ver a Itachi…

Mikoto-…tío Madara…yo no haría algo así…no a mi padre…

¿?- oh querida claro que lo hiciste… y cosas peores…

Mikoto-maldita serpiente…Orochimaru…por tu culpa…

Orochimaru-sabes…uno de tus caminos del dolor…murió…pero no te preocupes…ya tengo el nuevo cuerpo…

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru- Minato

Mikoto- el no esta muerto…

Orochimaru-…hmp…te escuchaste muy segura al decir eso…es raro…yo vi cuando lo mataste

Madara-…es verdad yo también lo vi…pero…¿Por qué ese cuerpo?...también puede usar el de su madre o el de su padre

Orochimaru- oh hay muchas opciones…y todos fueron acecinados por ti Mikoto

-Mikoto despierta

Mikoto-O.O ahhh ahhh ahhh –(respiración agitada :P)

Kuroho- ¿estas bien?

Mikoto-…yo…si…fue solo una pesadilla… n.n no te preocupes…

Kuroho-…claro…que bien que no despertaste a shiromaru…

Mikoto-si…lo siento…

…

-con Kabuto-

Kabuto-…bien…esto debe ser un sueño O.O

Orochimaru-…Kabuto…

Kabuto-…lord Orochimaru…usted me podría decir…

Orochimaru- escucha…le enseñaste a Mikoto todos tus jutsus médicos

Kabuto- no yo no…

Orochimaru- si…si lo hiciste… por eso…debo de…desacerme de ti

Kabuto- O.O ¿ah?

Orochimaru- Mikoto te supero…ella es mejor tu…

Kabuto-…no es verdad…y aunque lo fuera ella jamas le sera fiel a usted…y la única forma de que sea algo leal…seria si yo la "entreno" para eso…

Orochimaru- encontrare otra forma…no te necesito…me fuiste de mucha ayuda…y te usare como el camino del dolor de Mikoto…ya que uno murió jajaja…fue divertido…Kakashi Hatake lo mato…mato a su padre jajaja

Kabuto- no

Orochimaru. Jajaja

Kabuto- O.O lord Orochimaru…yo confié en usted

Orochimaru- nunca confíes en nadie…sea quien sea ¿recuerdas?

-Kabuto despertó

Kabuto-…O.O…la peor pesadilla de todas…

-con Sakura…

Sakura- ¿pero que?

Naruto- Sakura tu ve a la derecha

Sakura-…¿ah?...hai…¿pero que pasa? ¿Qué hago?...

Después de que avanzara unos metros

¿?- hmp…miren a quien me fui a encontrar…

Sakura-O.O…lady…Tsunade…

Tsunade- hola…

Sakura- pero…yo creía que… estaba muerta lady Tsunade

Tsunade- hmp…pronto tu lo estarás…-le dio una patada a Sakura-

Sakura- AUCH mi cabeza…lady Tsunade ¿Por qué hace esto?

Tsunade- son mis ordenes pequeña…lo siento…no la verdad no…si quiero matarte…

Sakura- por favor lady Tsu –recibió otra patada voladora en la cara-

Y así empezó la pelea, lady Tsunade golpeaba y pateaba y Sakura trataba de esquivar

Sakura- lady Tsunade…esto no tiene sentido…usted me enseño todo lo que sabe…

El cuerpo de Tsunade cayo al piso y (de alguna forma) se transformo en varias serpientes que atraparon a Sakura

¿?-miren a quien atrape…jajaja…Sakura Haruno…la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha…sabes…serias una buena carnada…

Sakura-…maldito…déjame ir Orochimaru o te juro que

Orochimaru- jajajaja…tu me estas amenazando…no puedes hacer nada en esa posición…no me gusta que me faltes al respeto…así que…bueno…mejor te matare

-Sakura despierta-

Sakura- O.O …fue solo una pesadilla…–ella voltea a ver a Sasuke para darse cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido

…

-con Sasuke

Sasuke-…ok…¿Por qué estoy…?

¿?- oh Sasuke…que lindo te ves de esmoquin Sasuke kun

Sasuke-…Karin…¿pero que?

Sakura- oye tu…ya tienes a tu hijo con ese Suigetsu aléjate de mi Sasuke

Sasuke-…

¿?- por favor…dejen de pelear por hoy

Sasuke-…Fugaku

Sakura-…bien…vamos…

Sasuke- ¿ah?

Mikoto- n_n otouchan n_n

Sasuke-…Mikoto…

-de pronto Sasuke termino amarrado en una silla

Sasuke- ¿pero que?

Sakura- lo siento…pero era necesario querido…

Fugaku-…si…

Sasuke- ¿de que hablan?...

Fugaku- mira hacia allá

Sasuke-…O.O…¿pero que?

Sakura- n_n ¿no crees que se ve linda?

Sasuke-…O.O ¿por…que…Mikoto…esta…usando…un vestido de novia? –dijo lo ultimo casi sin aire

Fugaku-…se va a casar…¿Por qué otra razón llevaría ese vestido?

Sasuke-…pero…ni siquiera somos…no debería…tiene 13 años…¿Cómo se va a casar?

Sakura-…bueno…es que…la embarazaron…

Sasuke- Ò_Ó no es verdad…quien…no tiene por que…ella no…no es verdad…¿Cómo paso?

Fugaku- oh padre…tu sabes muy bien como paso…¬_¬

Sasuke-…O.O…jejejeje…(risa fingida) jajajajaja…(risa de loco desesperado) oh…ustedes son tan graciosos…

Sakura-…n_n Sasuke…vas a ser abuelo n-n

Sasuke-…

Mikoto-. n_n papi n_n

Sasuke- escucha Mikoto…como es eso de que...ESTAS EMBARAZADA

Mikoto-…enserio quieres que te lo explique

¿?- oh Sasuke tranquilízate…sabias que iba a pasar tarde o temprano

Sasuke- si…pero créeme que era mejo tarde…mucho mas tarde…no tiene ni veinte años…espera…Kakashi san…¿Qué haces aquí?

Kakashi- ¿crees que me iba a perder la boda?

¿?-…si…me trajo a mi para ver a Mikoto casarse -.-

Sasuke-…Minato…

Minato-…si…siempre creí que yo seria el que estuviera junto a Mikoto el día de su boda…resulta que solo soy un espectador mas

Kakashi-…eso fue por que no aceptaste ser la dama de honor…

Minato-…eso es por que soy hombre…ya lo discutimos Kakashi sensei…

Sasuke-…si tu no te estas casando con mi hija…¿entonces quien?

¿?- oh…hola Sasuke…mi querido suegro…

Sasuke- O.O

¿?- ¿te sorprende Sasuke?

Sasuke-…creo que voy a vomitar…tu…maldita serpiente…de entre todos los malditos ninjas de ahí…tu embarazaste a mi hija…

Kakashi- te imaginas lo pálido que saldrá el hijo de Mikoto y Orochimaru

Orochimaru- si…a Mikoto le preocupaba eso…pero decidimos que lo llevaremos todos los días a la playa para que se broncee

Sasuke-…como que lo decidieron…toman decisiones como una pareja eso no esta bien ella debería haberte castrado antes de que pudieras ponerle tus asquerosas manos de serpiente

Orochimaru- oh lo que mas le gusto fueron las serpientes

Sasuke- O.O maldito…mi pobre, tierna e inocente

Orochimaru- jajajaja inocente…jajajajaja ella sabia muy bien lo que hacia

Sasuke- O.O

Mikoto- n_n es verdad papi

-Sasuke despierta

Sasuke- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sakura- KYYAAAAAA ¿QUE PASA?

Sasuke-…nada…solo fue una pesadilla…fue…la peor pesadilla que alguien como yo podría tener

Sakura-…clámate…estas nervioso…seguro despertaste a Fugaku

Sasuke- que importa si lo desperté ya no es un bebe yo estoy nervioso…-dijo con la mirada perdida-

Sakura- yo también tuve una pesadilla

Sasuke- si, te apuesto lo que quieras a que la mía fue peor

Sakura-…calma…yo se como acerté olvidar eso…solo espero que no te moleste no dormir lo que queda de la noche

Sasuke-… n.n no me molesta…de hecho…me gustaría intentar algo con unas serpientes…

…**continuara…**


	79. Chapter 79

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es da Masashi Kishimoto**

Orochimaru- bien Mikoto…sacrificaste al camino asura…como sea…tengo otro cuerpo para ti…ven a verlo

Mikoto-…aaammmmm

Orochimaru-…su nombre es shisui Uchiha…debes de estar agradecida con kabuto…batallo mucho para encontrar ADN de el

Kabuto-no fue nada…ese Shisui era muy listo…no quería que lo revivieran…

Mikoto-...el era

Orochimaru- el mejor amigo de Itachi

Kabuto-sus habilidades eran impresionantes…no lo pude revivir para la guerra…pero…Orochimaru me ordeno seguir buscando…lo encontré…y ahora es tuyo…

Mikoto-…arigatou…

Orochimaru-…pensé que te gustaría tener varios Uchiha bajo tu control…

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru- ten…-dijo dándole 6 bandas de su "aldea"- quiero que tus seis caminos del dolor las usen

Mikoto-…claro…

..-Mikoto salio de ahí con su nuevo camino asura, Shisui Uchiha

Mikoto-…bien…te presentare al resto

Shisui-…

Mikoto-…oh vamos…yo también soy una Uchiha…y mira…ahora tienes el rinnegan

Shisui-…¿Qué soy ahora?

Mikoto-…un camino del dolor…pero no te preocupes…básicamente…eres libre…créeme que solo estoy pendiente de ustedes cuando es una misión o estamos peleando…básicamente eres yo…pero tienes pensamientos separados…aunque puedo ver lo mismo que tu…siempre y cuando tenga mi rinnegan activado…si no…eres…"casi libre"

Shisui-…entonces…soy como un pájaro en un aviario…tengo espacio para volar…pero no puedo salir de este lugar…no sin permiso…y tarde o temprano tengo que volver…

Mikoto-si que eres listo…

Shisui- ¿Dónde están los otros?

Mikoto- Orochimaru insiste en tenerlos en una habitación…pero eso cambiara…mira es ahí…

Abrió la puerta

Mikoto- hola tío Itachi, Izuna san, Asuma san, Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya sama..

Tsunade- ya te dijimos que no tienes por que hablarnos así…básicamente somos tu…

Mikoto-…lo siento…miren…hay uno nuevo…les presento a Shisui Uchiha

Itachi-…Shisui…

Shisui-…Itachi

..-se abrazan

Itachi- n_n jaja…recuperaste tus ojos

Shisui- si n_n y hasta uno con el rinnegan

Mikoto-…n.n…Orochimaru quiere que usen las bandas de la "aldea"

Tsunade-…si…déjalas por ahí

Mikoto- por cierto…shisui san…tienes que usar esa capa…de akatsuki

Shisui- hai…esto se siente raro…tengo armas por todos lados de mi cuerpo…

Asuma- es lo mismo que decía Sakumo…pero te acostumbraras…

…

-con Orochimaru

Kabuto-…lord Orochimaru…

Orochimaru-…¿Qué pasa Kabuto?

Kabuto-…Mikoto…tiene el rinnegan por que Madara Uchiha se lo implanto…

Orochimaru-si…

Kabuto-…pero…ella es capaz de controlarlo…ósea que puede aparecerlo cuando quiera

Orochimaru-si…

Kabuto-…a lo que me refiero…eso es imposible…

Orochimaru-…

Kabuto-…los Uchiha pueden desarrollar el rinnegan…yo creo que ella lo desarrollo…pero no lo sabe y por eso cuando lo aparece solo…aparece en un ojo

Orochimaru-…puede ser…

-con Minato

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…esta es la aldea de la estrella…sabe…no me gusta…todo es tan…

Kakashi- lúgubre

Minato-si…

Kakashi-ven…conozco al kage de aquí…bueno…no exactamente…tu padre si lo conoció…se su nombre…es Akahoshi

¿?-alguien menciono mi nombre

Kakashi-…hola…

Akahishi- no queremos ninjas como ustedes en mi aldea

Kakashi-…¿ah?...ninjas como nosotros…¿Qué quiere decir?

Akahoshi- largo largo largo…-el los llevo hasta la salida de la aldea

Minato-…¿pero que pasa?

Akahoshi ustedes no entiendo…esto es malo…váyanse antes de que sea tarde AHORA AHORA

Minato-…¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Kakashi-…no lo se…no es normal…que nos nieguen la entrada a una aldea…menos de esa forma…pero…no lo se…

Minato-…bien…¿A dónde iremos?

Kakashi-…no lo se…-empezó a caminar-

Minato-…¿entonces a donde va?

Kakashi- no lo se…debe haber algo cerca…

…

-en Konoha

Naruto-…Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?...

Sasuke-…debes de anunciar que Madara esta vivo…

Naruto-…pero…

Sasuke- es por el bien de la aldea…díselo solo a los ninjas…de nada servirá espantar a los aldeanos…

Naruto-…no lo se…

Sasuke-…hazlo…no importa…no te preocupes por mi…a mi…no me importa…

Naruto-…bien…almenos…el hecho de que este vivo aclarara la duda de como es que esta vivo Orochimaru…hay ninjas que piensan que tal vez tu…

Sasuke- lo se…pero…eso no me importa…lo que esos ninjas mediocres crean…ese par de ancianos…

Naruto-cuenta hasta diez y controla tu ira…

Sasuke-…esos malditos que decidieron que mi clan debía ser destruido no merecen mi paciencia…

Naruto-…lo se…lo se…

Sasuke- deberías hacer que se jubilen

Naruto- ¿crees que no lo eh intentado?...pero esos ancianos tienen su carácter…

Sasuke-…

Naruto-…pero ya enserio dime…¿crees que nuestra aldea tenga lo necesario para derrotar a Madara…?

Sasuke- el primer Hokage lo derroto…pero eran uno a uno…el tiene a Orochimaru, ósea que tiene mas ninjas que lo apoyaran…y no sabemos a cuantos nos enfrentaremos…

Naruto-…Madara es mas fuerte que Orochimaru…ahhhhh…el trabajo de Hokage es estresante…

Sasuke- yo me ocupare de Madara…sharingan vs sharingan…

Naruto- no tienes por que hacerlo solo…

Sasuke-haría cualquier cosa por mi hija

Naruto-…lastima que no lo demostraste…

Sasuke-…

Naruto-…ella creció pensando que preferías a Fugaku…

Sasuke- no prefiero a ninguno…son mis hijos…

Naruto-…eso es lo que dijo Minato

Sasuke- no lo entiende…yo le demostré…hice algo por ella que no haría ni por Sakura ni por nadie

Naruto-…¿Qué hiciste?

Sasuke-…

_**Flash back**_

_**Mikoto-…papi papi n_n**_

_**Sasuke-…ah…mi pequeña n.n ya estas creciendo…ya tienes seis años**_

_**Mikoto- si n.n y un familiar de mamá…que la verdad nunca había visto…me regalo esto –dijo enseñándole una caja…**_

_**Sasuke-…eso…¿es para hacer paleta de dulce?**_

_**Mikoto- n_n si…no sabia que existían**_

_**Sasuke- yo tampoco…**_

_**..-días después**_

_**Mikoto- otousan…mira n_n**_

_**Sasuke-…¿Qué es?...**_

_**Mikoto- te hice una paleta con forma de sharingan n_n**_

_**Sasuke-…ahhh**_

_**Mikoto- n_n me tarde mucho en hacerla…y desperdicie mucho para que saliera así…vamos pruébala…es de cereza…la parte negra no se…creo que es caramelo…**_

_**Sasuke-…a mi no me gusta lo dulce n.n lo siento…mejor ve a dársela a Fugaku**_

_**Mikoto-…pero…yo la hice para ti…**_

_**Sasuke-…oh vamos…**_

_**Mikoto-…snif snfi- Mikoto luchaba para que las lagrimas no cayeran-…snif Mikoto no puedes llorar…eres una Uchiha –dijo en un susurro**_

_**Sasuke-…oh bien dame esa paleta n_n**_

…_**fin del flash back**_

Sasuke- después de haberme comido una paleta de dulce por ella…haría cualquier otra cosa…daría mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces

Naruto-…ya lo creo…

Sasuke-…

…

-con Sakura, en el hospital

Sakura-…

¿?-…Sakura sama…¿esta bien?

¿?-no se ve mu bien

Sakura- n_n Sei…Kirichi no se preocupen

Sei-…pero sensei…se ve distraída…

Kirichi- eso es raro en usted…

Sakura-…si…pero…estaba pensando…

Sei- eso ya es mas normal en usted

Sakura-…Sei…no tienes por que hablarme de "usted"

Sei-…me lo ah dicho antes…pero…siempre…la respetare n_n

Sakura-…ahhh U_U me hace sentir vieja…pero bien…Kirichi…eres muy joven…apenas controlas tu chakra…no se como entrenarte…

Kirichi-…ahora me conformo con ver…pero cuando aprenda a controlar mi chakra tendrá que enseñarme n_n

Sakura- n_n claro

¿?- Sakura san

Sakura- Shizune san…¿Qué pasa?

Shizune- Naru…lord Hokage requiere tu presencia…y la de Hinata e Ino…ellas están aquí…¿verdad?

Sakura-…si…ire por ellas

…

-en la torre del Hokage

Lee- Naruto…¿para que nos mandaste a hablar?

Anko-…U_U

Kurenai-…

Gai-…vamos Naruto apúrate

Shino- no presionen al Hokage

Kiba-me sorprende que hablaras…

Shikamaru- que problemáticos son todos ustedes

Temari- Shikamaru…U_U

Choiji-vamos…tengo hambre

Gaara-…

Sasuke-…

Neji-…estamos esperando a Sakura, a Hinata y a Ino

Tenten- U_U

Shizune- Naru…lord Hokage…siento haberme tardado…aquí están Sakura, hinata e Ino

Naruto-que bien…Shizune quédate

Shizune- hai

Naruto-…bien…tengo que decirles la verdad…

Hinata-…

Gaara- Naruto ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto- Madara Uchiha esta vivo

…

-con Mikoto

Kabuto- bien…niña…siento lo que paso…así que…para recompensarlo…dejare de entrenarte…tu entrenaras

Mikoto-…

Kabuto-…sabes lo suficiente…los "novatos" necesitan a alguien como tu…alguien de su edad…no lo se…fue idea de lord Orochimaru…así que entrenaras a Kuroho a Daichi a Riko y Riku…Daisuke no lo necesita pero también quiere participar…ah y claro…tu querido novio…eso es un favor extra…no lo agradezcas

Mikoto-…jeje…genial…mi novio _( _ *__**vamos Mikoto…no seas así…el no te gusta pero no tienes por que romper su corazón…aunque…jamás te importaron los sentimientos de los demás así que mejor regresa a tu aldea pídeles disculpas y pelea con ellos cuando a esa maldita serpiente se le ocurra atacar* **__ como si fuera tan fácil)_

Kabuto-…a veces me gustaría saber que piensas…como sea…los dejo solos –dijo al ver que los otros ninjas se acercaban a ella

Mikoto-…hola…

Daichi- no me gusta la idea de que tengas que entrenarnos…

Riko- oh vamos Daichi…a ella la entrono Madara Uchiha…es un honor…

Riku-…me cuesta admitirlo pero…mi hermana tiene razón

Daisuke-…si…por eso también yo quiero que me entrene…aunque…al principio yo la entrene n_n

Mikoto-…si…arigatou

Juro-…a mi simplemente me alegra poder estar junto a Mikoto

Mikoto-…n/ / / n

Kuroho-…yo…solo quiero ser mejor ninja

Riko-…no se como puedes ser ninja sin ver

Kuroho- mi olfato…es mucho mejor que tu vista…te lo garantizo…además…Shiromaru…el es mis ojos…

Daisuke-…kuroho…eres linda

Mikoto- no le prestes atención…si eres linda pero el es un pervertido…no confíes en el…no en ese aspecto

Riko- n_n es un muy lindo pervertido

Riku- ¬_¬ Riko…el jamas te hara caso

Riko- sabes eres un muy mal hermano

Daisuke- además mentiroso…¿Qué te hace pensar que no le hare caso a Riko? n_n

Riko- n/ / /n

Riku- ¬_¬'

Mikoto-…bien…no importa…escuchen la verdad no se que se supone que debo hacer

Juro- no te preocupes n_n solo enséñanos algún jutsu

Mikoto-…bien…quienes controlan el elemento fuego…

Daisuke-yo

Kuroho- también yo

Mikoto-…bien…que elemento controlan todos ustedes

Daichi-…Riko, Riku y yo controlamos el elemento tierra

Daisuke-…no lo uso pero si puedo usarlo…

Juro-…si…

Kuroho-…si

Mikoto-…ok…entonces…que jutsu puedo enseñarles que no se sepan ya

Kuroho- espera…¿puedes controlar todos los elementos?

Mikoto-si

Juro- eso es gracias a tu rinnegan n_n

Kabuto-…Mikoto…

Mikoto- U_U ahora que…

Kabuto-…lord Orochimaru quiere verte…

…**continuara…**


	80. el hombre que habla con Orochimaru es

**(ya se que es un mal titulo) **

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto **

Mikoto- U_U ahora que

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru quiere verte...

Mikoto-...no se supone que tenía que entrenarlos

Kabuto-...si...lo siento...será otro día...vamos...ve con el...

Mikoto-...claro...-se alejo

Kabuto-...bien... ¿que quería enseñarles esa niña?

Kuroho- algún jutsu de elemento tierra

Kabuto-...creí que tú controlabas el elemento agua

Kuroho- controlo el elemento agua y tierra por que fue lo que me enseñaron...pero no se por qué puedo controlar el elemento fuego

Kabuto-...espero que puedas saberlo...en un futuro...

Juro- U_U yo solo quería estar con Mikoto...

...

-en Konoha

Naruto-...Madara Uchiha esta vivo

Sakura- U_U

Shikamaru-...entonces...él fue quien libero a Orochimaru de la espada de Toshikan

Naruto-eso parece...

Naruto-ahhh...y...lo mas seguro es que tenga el rinnegan...

Gai-...sharingan y rinnegan...será difícil...pero si se atreve a atacar la aldea lo acabaremos...

Naruto-...si...eso era todo...

¿?-hay...mocoso

Naruto-...U_U Homura san...

Homura-por que ni Koharu ni yo estamos presentes en esta junta?

Naruto-...su...presencia no era requerida...no se preocupen

Sasuke-...

Homura-¿como es que ese traidor del Uchiha este aquí...y a nosotros dos no nos hayas mandado a hablar

Naruto-...para empezar...soy el Hokage y no deben de cuestionarme tanto...además...deje muy en claro que nadie debía llamar de esa forma a Sasuke...

Koharu- el traiciono esta aldea...igual que su hija...me sorprende que su hijo no lo haya intentado también

Sasuke- ya basta...

Koharu- el traidor ah hablado...hay que dejar que de su discurso

Sasuke-...ustedes fueron la causa de que mataran a todo mi clan...saben lo fácil que seria para mi matarlos en este momento -dijo mientras sonreía como loco con la vista fija en esos dos ancianos

Koharu-...

Sasuke- pero no lo hare U_U por que yo protejo a los aldeanos de esta aldea...no les hare daño...

Koharu-hmp

...

...Kabuto-...bien niños...con ese jutsu es suficiente n_n

Kuroho-...no nos trates así...

Kabuto-...sabes...Kuroho...sé que...dicen que eres una buena ninja y todo eso...pero la verdad...no se si podrás ser ninja siendo ciega...

Kuroho-...yo soy tan buen ninja como cualquiera...no importa...si soy ciega o no...

Kabuto-...no te creo -después de decir esto él le lanzo un kunai, el cual fácilmente fue atrapado por Kuroho

Kuroho- hmp...parece que quieres matarte...tendrás que hacer algo mucho mejor que esa para poder lastimarme...

Kabuto-...bien...lo siento...no volverá a pasar...al menos tienes buenos reflejos...tal vez...considere revisarte los ojos...Kuroho...antes de que te pongas cómoda...tienes que hacer algo

Kuroho- U_U bien ¿que debo hacer?

Kabuto-...-dijo algo en un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar excepto Kuroho

Kuroho- bien...

Daisuke-...U_U Riko... ¿quieres venir conmigo en mi siguiente misión?

Kabuto-...ustedes no deciden eso...

Daisuke-...en otra ocasión será...

Kabuto- espera...todavía no te vayas...tengo que presentarles a un nuevo ninja

Riku- ¿quien es?

¿?- yo...hola...niños...

Riko- O.O Madara sama

Madara-...hola

Riko-...pero... ¿porque eres aliado de Orochimaru?

Madara-...por Mikoto...yo...voy a protegerla...esta..."aldea" será mas fuerte...si me tiene a mi...

Daichi- es un honor

Kuroho- eh oído que usted es muy guapo...

Juro-...eso es algo típico de los Uchiha...Mikoto es la mejor prueba...Kuroho...todos ellos tienen pelo negro y ojos negros y son muy pálidos...

Madara-si...es verdad...la mayoría de los Uchiha somos así...ahhh...la ninja ciega...es impresionante...yo no sé que haría sin mis ojos...es admirable

Kabuto- tsk...yo me retirare...Kuroho vienes conmigo

Madara- ¿donde esta Mikoto?

Kabuto-...mmmmm...esta con Lord Orochimaru...

Madara-...U_U como sea... ¿donde dormiré?

Kabuto-...no lo se...Kaiya se encarga de eso...ella sabe donde duermen todos y sabe que habitaciones están disponibles...vaya con ella

Madara-si... ¿donde esta Kaiya?

Riko- yo lo llevare...Madara sama con mi madre

Kabuto-...

...

...en Konoha, horas después

Maito-...Karura...dime algo...

Karura-... ¿que pasa?

Maito- ¿porque te importa tanto la relación de Asuma y de Shizune

Karura-...por que Asuma es mi primo...y Shizune...es algo así como mi amiga...me preocupan...

Maito- entonces si tienes sentimientos...

Karura-...todas las personas tienen sentimientos

Maito-pero yo creía que eras la clase de persona que era fría sin sentimientos y que seria capaz de matar a cualquiera

Karura-...te diré la verdad...sobre esa "clase" de personas...Mikoto...Sasuke san...mi padre...yo...no nos gusta demostrar nuestros sentimientos por que...no queremos que nos lastimen n_n...

Maito-...

Karura-no queremos demostrar nuestras debilidades...si tu "enemigo" descubre tus debilidades...será mas fácil vencerte...o.O no puedo creer que te dijera esto...

Maito- no te preocupes...yo no te lastimare n_n

Karura-...

¿?- hey

Maito- Kiba... ¿que pasa?

Kiba- ¿no vieron a Kiiro?...no se donde esta...no puedo olerlo...

Maito-...que raro...

Karura- yo pienso que para que no puedas olerlo...debe estar en agua o en lodo...o muy lejos...

Maito-...te ayudare a buscar

Karura-yo lo haría también...pero no conozco esta aldea tan bien...

Kiba-no te preocupes...Tsunade ya me esta ayudando...pero me preocupa...arigatou por ayudar

Maito- vamos Karura ven conmigo...Kobu... ¿a donde iras tu?

Kobu- no...Vamos los tres juntos por favor...si algo le paso a Kiiro...no quiero estar solo...U_U

Karura- hai...vamos...

...

Tsunade-...Kobu...lo siento...no pude encontrar a Kiiro

Kobu-...yo tampoco...y eso que me ayudaron Maito y Karura...

Karura-...tenemos que seguir buscando...todos juntos...Tsunade activa tu byakugan

Tsunade-HAI byakugan

Karura-...ahora quien sabe donde hay algún lago o algo así

Maito- si...ven...

..-todos siguieron a Maito

Maito- aquí es...

Tsunade- ahí esta Kiiro

Kobu- KIIROOO -él se metió al agua

Tsunade-...

..-Kobu saco a Kiiro

Kobu- Kiiro ¿estas bien?

Kiiro- wau wouf

Kobu- ¿que estabas buscando ahí?

Tsunade- no quieres saber...

Kobu- ¿que pasa? que ves

Tsunade-...

Kobu-... ¿que pasa?... ¿que hay ahí?

Tsunade-...un...cadáver

Karura-...U.U

Kobu-... ¿de quien?

Tsunade-...

Kobu- DIME DE QUIEN

Tsunade-...de tu abuela...

Kobu-O.O

Tsunade-...

Karura-...Maito...tu eres el mas rápido...ve ah avisarle al Hokage...Tsunade y yo te ayudaremos a sacar...el cadáver

Maito- hai...-el salió corriendo

Tsunade-...Kobu...

Kobu-...

Karura-...Tsunade...vamos...

Tsunade- hai

..-ellas se metieron al lago mientras Kobu se queda viendo hacia la nada

...

Maito- Lord Hokage...

Lee- Maito...que pasa?

Maito-...ahhh...todos están aquí...

Kiba- ¿que quieres niño?

Maito-...Kiba san...

Naruto-...vamos...no pasa nada...dinos que pasa

Maito-...encontramos un cadáver en el lago

Naruto-O_O

Hinata-...de...de quien...

Maito-aaammmm...no se si decirlo...no se como

Temari-vamos...eres un ninja...todos aquí somos ninjas...la muerte en nuestro mundo es algo normal...

Maito-...Tsume Inuzuka...

Kiba- O_O

...

Kobu-...abuela...

...-el cadáver estaba ya fuera del agua

kiiro-aauuuuuu -llanto de perro :P)

Karura-...

Tsunade- lo siento Kobu

Kobu- snif snif... ¿donde esta Kuromaru?... el siempre esta con mi madre

Kiiro- wouf wouf -salió corriendo-

Kobu-...snif

..-Kiiro regreso arrastrando a Kuromaru

Kiiro- wouf

Kobu-...mi abuela...peleo...

Karura-...pero...ella murió ahogado...o la lanzaron al lago después de...matarla

Tsunade-...Kobu...lo siento

¿?-KOBU...

Kobu-padre...mi abuela...

Kiba-...

Naruto-...esto...es...malo

Sasuke-...es peor... ¿quien haría esto?

Temari-...la aldea de la serpiente...algún ninja de ahí...es lo más probable

Naruto-...U_U bien...hay...que preparar...el funeral...Kiba

Kiba- si...si...U_U…Kuromaru…vamos…despierta

Kuromaru-…gggrrr…aahhhh kiba kun

Kiba- ¿Qué le paso a mi madre?...viste quien fue…claro que tuviste que ver quien fue…te dejaron así

Kuromaru-…fue una niña…

Naruto- ¿Qué niña le haria esto Tsume san?

Kuromaru-…era de la aldea de la serpiente…

Temari-se los dije

Kuromaru-...ella tenia un perro…y era ciega…

...

-con Orochimaru

Orochimaru-...bien...Mikoto... ¿cual es tu principal objetivo en la vida?...al menos hasta que te de otro

Mikoto- destruir Konoha

Orochimaru-... ¿que harás para destruirla?

Mikoto-cualquier cosa

Orochimaru-...con que cualquier cosa eh...matarías a Minato

Mikoto- si

Orochimaru-...bien...vuelve...a tu cuarto...

Mikoto- como ordene lord Orochimaru...con permiso...

Kabuto-...adiós Mikoto

Mikoto-...Kabuto sama...-Mikoto salió

Kabuto-...impresionante lo que le hiso a Mikoto...no es la misma...

Orochimaru-...lo se...

¿?- has arruinado a Mikoto

Orochimaru-...no...No es como el entrenamiento de los ninjas de Raíz...ella conserva sus sentimientos...pero...hice que los ocultara completamente...ahora me obedecerá n_n te dije que confiaras en mi

¿?- Acaso es algún genjutsu...no...Ella lo podría deshacer

Orochimaru-yo...soy un muy buen maestro

Kabuto-...lord Orochimaru...Madara Uchiha es oficialmente miembro de nuestra aldea...ya se presento con los demás

¿?- eso los hace muy felices... ¿verdad?

Orochimaru-...por supuesto...Madara

Madara-...ahhh...quiero dejar en claro...que lo hago por Mikoto...

Orochimaru- jajaja...no te creo eso...pero como sea...no me importan tus razones...me importa que me ayudaras...

Kabuto-...lord Orochimaru...debo comentarle...Kuroho cumplió su prueba...lo hiso muy bien...para ser ciega...mato a Tsume Inuzuka...

Madara-...revísale los ojos Kabuto

Kabuto- no lo hare...ella tiene que mejorar como...ninja ciega

Madara-...como sea...ya tengo mi habitación...así que me iré...a saludar a Mikoto...

…**continuara…**


	81. extranjeros en la aldea equivocada

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

…

¿?-Mikoto

Mikoto-…tío Madara…¿Qué haces aquí?...podrían verte

Madara-…ahora…soy un aliado de Orochimaru…mira –dijo enseñándole la banda de la aldea

Mikoto-…¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Madara-…para poder cuidarte…aunque…teniendo a los seis caminos del dolor no creo que sea necesario…

Mikoto-…

Madara-…¿no te alegra verme?

Mikoto-…alegría…un buen ninja no debe mostrar alegría…

Madara-…¿Qué te hiso Orochimaru?

Mikoto-…nada malo…lord Orochimaru solo quiere lo mejor para mi

Madara-…como digas…bien…me ire…a mi habitación…

…

Mikoto-…kuroho…se que no debe de importarme…pero…¿Qué tienes?

Kuroho-…yo…nunca había matado a un inocente…

Mikoto-…era una prueba de lealtade de Orochimaru…es duro pero es necesario

Kuroho-…escucha…llevo poco de conocerte pero…se que te pasa algo…tu voz no muestra sentimientos…ni preocupación nada…

Mikoto-…un buen ninja

Kuroho-no demuestra sus sentimientos lo se…U_U

Mikoto- ¿a quien mataste?

Kuroho- a una ninja de Konoha, tenía un perro que hablaba…

Mikoto-Tsume Inuzuka…

Kuroho-…

¿?- hey Mikoto…tienes que venir a entrenar

Mikoto- claro Kumiko sama

Kumiko-…eso es raro en ti

Mikoto- tengo que obedecer a mis superiores con gusto…sin quejarme…

Kumiko-…claro…

…

-con Minato

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…esta aldea es rara…

Kakashi-lo se…no esta en el mapa…no se como se llama…U_U

¿?-por favor no…déjenme no es mi culpa…dejen a mi hermano…

Kakashi-parece que siempre encontramos problemas…

Minato- tenemos que ayudar a esa mujer

Kakashi si si…

¿?- ya basta déjenme…todos los días es lo mismo…¿Cómo quieren que viva si me quitan mi dinero? –ella era una mujer alta esbelta de pelo lacio rubio y ojos verdes

¿?-a nosotros no nos importa como vivas…pero si quieres vivir aquí

Kakashi- hey tu…¿Qué clase de hombre eres?...no debes molestar a un niño y a una mujer indefensa…

Minato-si…por que si molestas a una mujer que sabe defenderse…como por ejemplo una kunoichi…pues ella te metería un kunai por…

Kakashi-Minato…no todas son como Mikoto…

Minato- U_U

¿?-…niña tu y tu hermano tienen suerte…no queremos problemas con ninjas…así que vee antes de que me arrepienta

¿?-si…

Kakashi-Minato vamos con ella

Minato-hai

¿?-…muchas gracias por ayudarme a mi y a mi hermano…mi nombre es Alicia…

Minato-¿Por qué los estaban molestando?

¿?-por que nos odian-dijo el niño de unos 7 años que es igual a su hermana

Alicia- el es mi hermanito Alberto

Minato-¿y por que los odian?

Kakashi-sus nombres…ustedes son extranjeros…¿verdad?

Alicia- si…ellos no quieren a nadie como nosotros

Kakashi-…si…lo entiendo…

Alberto- ¿usted también nos odia?

Kakashi-no…

Alicia-…los invitaremos a comer…si les parece…

Minato- n_n si

Alicia-…n_n

…

Kakashi-…

Minato-…

Alicia-…no tenemos mucho para comer… pero tenemos ramen instantáneo

Minato-jojojo eso es suficiente n_n

Alicia-n_n

Kakashi-…dinos por que los molesta que sean extranjeros

Alberto- ellos dicen que nuestro pueblo solo viaja para robar tierras…

Minato- ¿de donde son?

Alicia- somos de…

¿?-ALICIA!

Alicia- U_U

¿?-…hola…

Alicia- ¿Qué quieres?

¿?-lo mismo de siempre…casarme contigo darte la ciudadanía y adoptar a tu hermano…

Alicia-…Asahi…ya te dije que no me casare contigo…

Asahi- ¿Por qué no?...soy un buen hombre tengo un trabajo decente te amo…

Alicia- basta…no te amo…eres mi mejor amigo…mi único amigo…

Asahi-…¿Quiénes son esos?

Alicia-ahh…ellos son ninjas de Konoha…Kakashi y Minato

Asahi- ¿Qué quieren con Alicia?

Alicia- asahi…ellos me ayudaron…

Asahi-…en ese caso…estoy en deuda con ustedes

Minato- jejejeje

Kakashi-…¿Qué pasa en esta aldea?...

Asahi-se dice que el gobernante odia a los extranjeros por que mataron a su familia…otros dicen que violaron a su hija y por eso ella esta siempre triste…muchas cosas mas pero todos son rumores…

Kakashi-…mmmmm…Minato…vamos a hablar con ese gobernante…Asahi…¿nos llevarías?

Asahi-…llevar a las personas que ayudaron al amor de mi vida directo a su muerte…no soy tan cruel…

Minato-el no podrá matarnos…somos ninjas…nosotros nos encargaremos…

Asahi-…esta bien…vamos…alicia…cierra la puerta con seguro igual que las ventanas y escóndanse…se dice que hoy va a ver muchos…"soldados" vigilando y entrando a las casas…escóndete o te quitaran todo…incluyendo tu virginidad

Alicia- O/ / / /O arigatou…

…

Minato-…

Kakashi-…

Asahi-bien…yo no entrare ahí…

..-ellos estaban frente a una especie de castillo lúgubre con guardias en las entradas

Kakashi-…bien…entonces Minato vamos…

Asahi-suerte…

…entraron acompañados de los guardias a un salón grande con adornos caros

Guardia-…Yuma sama…aquí hay dos ninjas que desean verlos

Yuma-…bien…déjenos solos…ellos no harían nada para lastimarme…

Kakashi-…queremos preguntarle por que odia tanto a los extranjeros…

Yuma-…hmp…desde que estoy al mando de esta aldea…no había conocido a nadie tan atrevido como usted señor…tan directo…

¿?-padre ¿Por qué no ah llegado el arreglo floral que te pedí?- dijo una joven mujer, delgada y pálida de pelo castaño corto rizado de ojos miel, de voz tan débil que apenas se escuchaba

Yuma-oh hija…no lo se…mira…ellos son ninjas…

¿?-…hola…es un honor conocerlos…mi nombre es Naoko…

Yuma-estaba…por contarle la razón por la cual odio a los extranjeros…¿quieres quedarte a escuchar?

Naoko- no…prefiero salir…

Yuma-…ten cuidado…

Naoko-no te preocupes…los "soldados" no me harán nada

Kakashi-…bien…

Minato-…

Yuma-…yo…mi familia siempre gobernó esta aldea…pero…cuando me case…llego un grupo de extranjeros…me sentía incomodo…pero no me importaba…luego mi hija Naoko nació…U_U…el único doctor que pudo atenderla era uno de esos extranjeros…por culpa de ese doctor mi esposa murió…

Minato-…no necesariamente…¿Cómo puede pasar eso?...en todo caso…su esposa habría muerto por perdida de sangre…no creo que haya sido culpa del doctor…

Yuma-después de eso…lo metí a la cárcel…los demás extranjeros se enojaron…se revelaron contra mi…tuve que matarlos…U_U…solo quedo esa niña Alicia y su hermano Alberto…mas bien su medio hermano…su madre...ella no se había revelado por que estaba débil por el parto…así que la deje vivir…su esposo…era ese doctor…pero…tanto tiempo que estuvo el en la cárcel…la señora…pues…se embarazo de otro hombre…y luego…nació Alberto…y ella murió…

Minato-…ohhh…ya ve…las mujeres pueden morir mientras dan a luz…

Yuma-no quiero que me juzguen…nadie sabe esto…se los estoy contando por que me agrado lo honesto que fue ese hombre…espero que no se lo cuenten a nadie mas…ahora largo de aquí…y tengan cuidado en las calles…mis soldados revisaran si no hay extranjeros que no sean ese par de niños…

…

Asahi- ¿Cómo les fue?

Kakashi-…el…nos confeso por que odia a los extranjeros…esta lleno de odio…

Minato-…Asahi san…vamos a la casa de Alicia…

Asahi- hai…

¿?-esperen…

Minato-…Naoko san

Naoko-…vayan ustedes…tengo que hablar con Asahi

-Kakashi y Minato se fueron

Asahi-…naoko sama…

Naoko- el "sama" no es necesario…quiero decirte…que me gustas…y que nos vamos a casar…

Asahi-…que directa eres…pero…lo siento…no te amo

Naoko- llegaras a amarme…yo te esperare…

Asahi- lo siento…ya estoy enamorado…

Naoko-…¿de quien?

Asahi- de Alicia

Naoko-…

…

Minato- Alicia san…

Alicia- ¿Qué pasa?

Alberto- ¿ya saben por que Yuma sama nos odia?

Minato-…Alicia tu padre…fue quien recibió a la hija de Yuma…

Alicia- Naoko?

Minato-hai…pero…su madre murió…y Yuma culpa a tu padre por eso…lo metio a la cárcel…

..minato le explico todo

Alberto-…así que somos medios hermanos…

Alicia-…si…es verdad…U_U por eso Yuma sama me odia mas a mi…tu naciste aquí…y tu padre es un nativo…en cuanto a mi…

¿?-eres la mujer mas linda de esta aldea…

Alicia- Asahi…¿Qué pasa?

Asahi-…vine a decirte…que me casare con Naoko sama…

Alicia-O_o…hace solo un momento me decías que me amabas…

Asahi-lo se…pero tu no sientes lo mismo…así que…ya no quiero perder mi tiempo…Naoko si me ama…

Kakashi-…eso es raro…

Asahi- con todo respeto no se meta…alicia…me gustaría que fueras a la boda

Alicia-¿para que todos los aldeanos se burlen de mi y me maltraten?...no gracias…ahora por favor sal de mi casa…

Asahi-…con permiso…

Minato-…Alicia san…¿estas bien?

Alberto- claro que no esta bien…ella quiere a Asahi…pero ella dice lo contrario por que si los aldeanos se enteraran de que algo pasaba entre ellos…bueno…estarían en contra de Asahi…

Minato-…

…

Asahi-…Naoko…bien…ya se lo dije…

Naoko- n_n que lindo

Asahi- quiero que quede en claro que no te amo y nunca lo hare…pero…me amenazaste…yo no dejaría que nada le pase a Alicia…

Naoko- tsk…yo soy las mas linda de todas…

Asahi-…eres una farsante…das la impresión de ser una mujer débil y delicada…cuando eres una…

Naoko- nadie va a insultarme…te estoy dando la oportunidad de pertenecer a mi familia...mi padre no tiene hijos…así que…básicamente tu gobernarías la aldea

Asahi-eso a mi no me importa…solo me importa Alicia…

…**continuara…**


	82. el final feliz de Alicia

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

..al día siguiente

Yuma-…hija…así que encontraste a tu futuro esposo…me alegra...hijo…¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Naoko- su nombre es Asahi…

Yuma-…bienvenido a la familia…asahi…

Asahi-…arigatou…

…

Alicia-…asahi va a casarse…ahhhhh con Naoko sama…

Alberto-mi hermana esta celosa…tu amas a Asahi…te quieres casar con el…lo quieres besar

Alicia-no seas inmaduro

Alberto-…tengo 7 años…tengo todo el derecho de ser inmaduro…

Kakashi-…U_U…alicia…se que no te gustara esta idea pero…tal vez…si te disculpas con Yuma

Alicia- ¿disculparme?...¿por algo que mi padre NO hiso?...

Alberto-…puede funcionar…n_n vamos n_n

Alicia-…U_U

Minato-…solo finge…pide disculpas de forma respetuosa…pero…tu sabrás que estas mintiendo n-n

Alicia-…como sea…no perderé nada…

…

Guardia-…Yuma sama…la extranjera Alicia quiere verlo…

Yuma-...aaaggggg esa niña

Asahi-…_(¿Qué haces alicia?)_

Yuma-yo no quiero ver a esa hija de…ese doctor…

Naoko-…padre…déjala pasar…tal vez…tengo algo interesante que decir –dijo con una voz dulce que apenas se podía escuchar…

Yuma-esta bien…háganla pasar…ohhh…Kakashi y Minato te acompañan…esto será divertido…así que habla…alicia…antes de que te mande a matar

Alberto- _ no amenace a mi hermana

Naoko-…pero que niño tan lindo…protegiendo a su media hermana…Asahi…cuando nos casemos…podríamos adoptarlo…

Yuma- el es un extranjero…

Naoko- no lo es padre…su madre si…pero no su padre…además el nació aquí

Yuma-…que hija tan buena tengo…alicia…deberías estar agradecida

Alicia-…

Yuma-como sea…¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Alicia-…yo…U_U vengo a…disculparme…

Yuma-…mmmm ¿disculparte porque?

Alicia-…por…lo que hiso mi padre…

Yuma-…continúa…

Alicia-…usted dice…que fue culpa de mi padre que su esposa muriera…debo decirle que mi padre es el mejor doctor de aquí pero…U_U _(AAAAGGGGG PORQUE ESTOY DICIENDO ESTO!) _ Seguro cometió un error…y no me parece justo que me castiguen a mi…por algo que hiso mi padre…

Minato-…_(de pronto me acorde de Mikoto)_

Yuma-…mmmmm…es verdad…vaya…te estoy haciendo pagar un crimen que no cometiste…odio a los extranjeros…por algo que hiso solo uno… lo que hice no es correcto…mi esposa…creía firmemente en la justicia…no soy un mal hombre…

Naoko-padre…¿Qué quieres decir?

Yuma-…Alicia…yo…lo siento…debí tratarte mejor…no fue tu culpa lo que ese tarado de tu padre le hiso a mi esposa…ella me odiaría si supiera lo que te hice…te compensare…mmmmm…¿Cómo hacerlo?...ahhhh…

Alicia-…no…se preocupe por eso…

Yuma- ya se…para demostrarte que ya cambie…y que…me da igual lo que los extranjeros hagan…aunque bueno…serian descendientes de extranjeros…sus hijos…así que…ellos ya son nativos n_n pero tu naciste fuera de aquí…ahhh como sea seré directo…me casare contigo

Alicia- O.O

Asahi- O.O

Naoko-O.O

Kakashi-…eso no lo esperaba

Minato-…U_U

Yuma- jajajaja será una boda doble n_n ¿Qué te parece hija?

Naoko- O.O _ NOOOO no puedes casarte con esa extranjera no lo harás no lo harás no lo harás

Yuma-…tu voz…ya no es tan débil…no cuando te enojas…hablaste con mucha fuerza hija

Naoko- O.O _ (-.- demonios…) _ lo siento…-dijo con su tono de niña buena-…puedes hacer lo que quieras…

Asahi-…

Yuma-…naoko…n.n

Naoko-…tendré…una madre de mi edad…

Yuma-…no…ella es…dos años mayor que tu

Naoko-…n_n es verdad…

yuma-…nos casaremos en…dos días…Kakashi…Minato…quédense a nuestra boda…

Kakashi-…claro…

…

-con Mikoto

Mikoto-…Juro tenemos que hablar-dijo seria y fríamente

Juro- n_n ¿Qué pasa Mikoto?

Mikoto-…mi…objetivo es ser la mejor ninja bajo el mando de Orochimaru…para eso no debo mostrar sentimientos…así que…ya no seré tu novia

Juro- O.O ¿pero?...yo…tú…ni siquiera...eres la mejor ninja de aquí desde que llegaste

Mikoto-…un ninja…no debe mostrar ningún sentimiento…entiéndelo –después de decir esto ella se fue

Juro-…¿Qué le pasa a Mikoto?...

Mikoto- _(*__**bien…Mikoto…no fue tan malo…nunca te interesaste en esa forma por ese niño* **__se parece a Minato…por eso quise ser su novia…para olvidarlo…*__**tu bien sabes que eso no pasara***__ no eres de mucha ayuda para ser yo ¿sabes?)_

Kabuto- Mikoto…

Mikoto- Kabuto sama…

Kabuto-…jejejeje…me gusta como suena de ti esas palabras…no se escucha ni una pisca de sarcasmo

Mikoto-…¿Qué es lo que desea?

Kabuto-…lord Orochimaru decidió…que tu entrenamiento seria solo con Madara sama y con Kumiko…así que ve fuera y ahí te espera Madara con tus seis caminos del dolor…

Mikoto-…hai…arigatou

…

Madara-me alegra que estés aquí…

Mikoto-…de ahora en adelante entrenare contigo y con Kumiko san…es un honor

Madara-oh por favor…no tienes que actuar como la marioneta de Orochimaru cuando estés junto a mi…puedes confiar en mi…y en tus caminos del dolor…que básicamente son tu…

Mikoto-…te agradezco…pero

Madara-pero nada…a mi me gusta como eres…no quiero que actúes fría conmigo…

Mikoto-…esta bien…me esforzare : )

Madara-tienes una linda sonrisa…como la de tu abuela…sabes…yo conocí a tu abuela…

Mikoto-…como es posible…

Madara-…fue…casi igual a como te conocí a ti…tu abuela…antes de casarse con…Fugaku…a ella le gustaba caminar por el bosque…yo estaba ahí…

Mikoto- ¿Cómo?...ya deberías estar muerto…eres muy viejo

Madara- n_n jajaja si…pero…mmm…misterios de la vida n_n…como iba diciendo…la vi en el bosque y ella…jajaja se espanto al verme…me llamó traidor y todo eso…pero…después hablamos y…ella me pidió que la entrenara…quería ser una gran ninja pero…paso el tiempo…y se caso con Fugaku…tuvo sus hijos…y…olvido su objetivo de ser una gran ninja…

Mikoto-…ahhh…si…ella era una madre dedicada

Madara-…ella prefirió estar con Fugaku…y con sus hijos…a estar conmigo…entrenando claro…tu…no quiero que tu personalidad cambie como lo hiso tu abuela

Mikoto-…no lo hare…soy la misma…pero siempre eh tenido facilidad para ignorar mis sentimientos y los de los demás…no te preocupes tío n_n

Madara-…bien…entrenaremos…

…

-días después

Yuma- n_n bien…naoko…te ves tan linda con tu vestido de novia…espero que Alicia se vea la mitad de bien que tu

Naoko- n_n…

…cerca de ahí

Alicia-…

Alberto-…te ves muy bien n_n

Kakashi-si…

Minato-…alicia san…vamos…Kakashi sensei y yo nos enfrentaremos a el…te llevaremos a ti y a Asahi lejos…

Alicia-no…no es necesario…pero gracias…váyanse…la ceremonia va a empezar pronto…tomen sus asientos

Minato-…hai…

..-alicia se quedo sola viéndose en el gran espejo

Alicia-…

¿?- que linda te ves n-n

Alicia- Asahi…

Asahi-…podemos escapar…tu hermano vendrá también y

Alicia-no lo hare

Asahi-se que me amas

Alicia- eso no importa…lo importante…es que vendrán mas extranjeros…y Yuma sama los tratara mal…si no me caso con el…y…tal vez tu puedas ablandar el corazón de Naoko…

Asahi-el corazón de Naoko no me importa…me importa el tuyo…

¿?- eso es verdad…

Asahi- Yuma sama

Yuma-…increíble…tu…planeabas casarte con mi hija…y tu conmigo…que hipócritas son…pero no podía esperar menos de la hija del hombre que dejo morir a mi esposa…escucha…asahi…mi hija te quiere…así que te casaras con ella…y yo contigo…llevo ya muchos años sin una mujer…y la verdad me gustan tus ojos verdes…

Alicia-…sabe…es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda…

…en la iglesia, estaba toda la aldea, Kakashi y Minato en la primera fila, y Yuma y Asahi estaban frente al sacerdote (no se como se hace una boda doble :S)…luego llego Alicia junto con Naoko, cuando la música sonó ellas empezaron a caminar por el pasillo

Naoko-…alicia…se que le gustas a Asahi…así que te voy a pedir…que no interfieras entre nosotros

Alicia-…créeme no lo hare…pero tu debes prometer…adoptar a mi hermano y tratarlo como a un hijo

Naoko- claro que lo hare…tu hermano no tiene la culpa de nada…

-las dos llegaron junto con sus prometidos

-…pasa todo el numero de la boda…

Sacerdote- Naoko…aceptas a…

Naoko- Si n_n

Sacerdote-…asahi…

Asahi- si…

Sacerdote-…bien…Yuma sama…

Yuma- claro…si no por que estaría aquí?

Sacerdote-…y tu Alicia…aceptas a Yuma sama como tu esposo…

Alicia-…NO –ella tomo una espada que Yuma llevaba y se atravesó el estomago con ella

Alberto- ALICIA!

Minato-…eso…

Yuma- O.O

Sacerdote-…vine preparado para un boda…ahora parece que será un funeral…

Naoko-…es extranjera no merece ser enterrada en nuestras tierras…así que debe de agradecernos que la vayamos a enterrar en nuestro cementerio

Alberto- hermana…TT_TT

Minato-…

Kakashi-…U_U

Asahi- Alberto…a ella no le hubiera gustado que lloraras-le dijo en un susurro- yo estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar…

Naoko-…bien…asahi… después de su funeral iremos a nuestra luna de miel…

Asashi-…

…

Kakashi- Yuma sama…tenemos que irnos…

Yuma-…si…lo entiendo…al funeral de Alicia…solo fueron ustedes Alberto Asahi Naoko y yo…esa muchacha…espero que su padre se entere pronto…

Naoko-…asahi vámonos ya n-n

Asahi-si…nos iremos…alberto…¿no quieres venir con nosotros?...después de todo…te adoptaremos

Naoko-…el se quedara con su "abuelo"…

Asahi-…bien…espero regresar pronto por ti n_n

…

-en el bosque

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…debimos ayudar a Alicia…

Kakashi-…ella no quiso…yo le ofrecí mi ayuda…ella me explico su plan

Minato- ¿ah?

Kakashi-…ella sabia que no resistiría estar casada con Yuma…ella escribió una carta diciendo que se sentía inferior para casarse con Yuma…algo así…su hermano seria cuidado por Asahi…y ella moriría y estaría con su madre…

Minato-el único problema es su padre…

Kakashi-…antes de irnos fui a decirle lo que paso…el se suicido

Minato-…U_U debimos ayudarlos…

Kakashi-…no todos pueden tener un final feliz… de hecho…todos tendrán un final feliz…excepto Alberto y Asahi-…después de la boda le conté a Asahi lo que planeo Alicia…en cuanto el tenga la oportunidad…escapara junto con Alberto…así que…es un final feliz…no uno normal…pero…un final feliz después de todo…

Minato-no es justo

Kakashi- claro que no es justo…pero…debes entender…que a veces…las personas no necesitan un final feliz…ellos…son felices con un final

Minato-…el final feliz de Alicia…

…**continuara…**


	83. Chapter 83

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

…

Madara- déjame decirte…que puedes escapar de aquí…ven conmigo…y serás libre…

Mikoto-…no lo hare tío…si me voy…Orochimaru atacara Konoha…

Madara- bien sabes que va hacerlo de todas formas…y te obligara a ayudarlo…no tiene mucho sentido que estés aquí…

Mikoto-…el me dijo…que…mataría a Riko Riku…Daisuke Daichi…a todos ellos…no quiero que mueran por mi culpa…además me dijo…que si atan Konoha…no matara a Minato…

Madara-…¿Qué hará con tu familia?

Mikoto- los tendría prisioneros…

Madara-…U_U no deberías…dejarte controlar…

Mikoto-…¿y tu por que estas aquí?

Madara- ya lo deje en claro…solo estoy aquí por ti

Mikoto-…tío Madara…-ella desactivo su rinnegan- me duele mi ojo cuando desactivo el rinnegan

Madara-…tal vez no debí de habértelo implantado…te hubiera entrenado para que lo activaras tu sola…pero hubiera tardado mucho…

Mikoto-…no importa…vale la pena…

Madara-…en todo caso…tu plan es dejar que todos en tu aldea mueran…

Mikoto-…mi plan…no tengo plan…seguro creare uno cuando la ocasión lo amerite…_(lo siento tío Madara…ni a ti puedo decirte mi plan)_

Madara- si tu rinnegan esta desactivado…no puedes ver lo que tus caminos del dolor hacen…

Mikoto-…si…¿eso es pregunta o afirmación?

Madara-…puedes dejarme…solo con Shisui, Itachi...e Izuna

Mikoto- n_n claro…vámonos –dijo viendo a Tsunade, Jiraiya y a Asuma

Madara-…Izuna

Izuna- hola hermano…

Madara-…me alegra verte…y que tu puedas verme…

Izuna-…

Itachi-…Shisui…lamento que Orochimaru haya podido conseguir ADN tuyo para revivirte…

Shisui-…parece que no fui tan precavido…almenos estamos bajo el mando de una Uchiha y no de esa serpiente…

Itachi-…si…mi sobrina…U_U la hija de Sasuke…ella…se parece a mi madre…

Madara-es verdad…lo que quiere decir es que es muy linda

Izuna-…Madara…

Madara-…¿Qué pasa hermanito?

Izuna-…vamos a entrenar…como antes…los cuatro…

Madara-hai

…

-en Konoha…

Fugaku-…otousama…

Sasuke-…¿Qué pasa?

Fugaku-…es verdad...que tu primer beso fue con el tío Naruto?

Sasuke- -/ / / /- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Fugaku-…me lo dijo Shikamaru sensei…

Sasuke-…ese tarado como te lo puedo decir…U_U

Fugaku-…entonces…si es verdad…

Sasuke-…si

Fugaku-…también que tu segundo beso fue con el…

Sasuke- ese maldito chismoso…

Fugaku- U_U…

…

Hiashi-…padre…

Naruto-…¿Qué pasa?

Hiashi-…¿te gustaba el tío Sasuke cuando eran niños?

Naruto- O.O

Hinata- O/ / /O

Naruto-…no…¿Por qué haces ese tipo de preguntas?

Hiashi-…me entere de que te besaste…con el dos veces

Naruto- -_- fueron accidentes…

Hiashi-…U_U pero si paso…

Hinata- n_n vamos Naruto…los dos todavía recuerdan eso como un momento especial en sus vidas

Naruto-…si pero no en ESE sentido…no quiero que mi hijo piense mal de mi…

Hiashi-…sabes…me cambiare el apellido…seré Hiashi Hyuga

Naruto-…-_- ¿Por qué…?

Hiashi-…el abuelo Hiashi me lo pidió…

Naruto-…ese viejo…¿Por qué siempre se mete en nuestras vidas?

Hinata- no siempre…

Naruto-…nos siguió en nuestra luna de miel ¬_¬…

Hinata-n_n

Naruto- en una isla que ni tu sabias que existía

Hinata- es mi padre y se preocupa por mí

Naruto-y entro a nuestro cuarto cuando estábamos procreando a Hiashi

Hiashi- no necesito saber eso…ya me voy…

…

Shikamaru-…bien...esto es muy importante Anko… tu sabes bien que esto no lo apruebo para nada…¿en que estaba pensando Naruto?...simplemente no esta bien

Anko-…a mi me da igual…además ¿Por qué tienes que molestarme a mi?...

Shikamaru-…tu hijo…no quiero que estén solos…

Anko- van a ir a una misión con Konohamaru…no tiene nada de malo…no irán solos

Shikamaru- ¿y tu crees que a tu hijo va a importarle si esta con alguien mas?...el hara lo mismo que haría si estuvieran solos- prendió un cigarro y empezó a fumar

¿?- si fumas tanto…morirás joven

Shikamaru- Kurenai san

Kurenai- n_n no te preocupes por Biwako…ella puede cuidarse sola y no dejara que se propasen n_n ella sabe que no debe dejar pasar nada debajo de su cintura

Shikamaru- -_-

Kurenai- además…Konohamaru es primo de Biwako n_n el no dejara que nada malo le pase

Shikamaru- U_U

Anko-…hmp…él ya estaba reclamándome a mi por lo que mi hijo hace…él ya es lo bastante grande como para hacerse responsable…así que si te molesta que mi hijo este con Biwako…reclámale a el

¿?- ya estamos listos para irnos n_n –llego Biwako con Konohamaru y con Masao

Kurenai- n_n compórtate... pero diviértete

Shikamaru- no le hagas nada malo a Biwako ¬_¬ -dijo viendo a Masao- y tu-dijo viendo a Konohamaru- cuida a tu prima

Biwako- ¬_¬ vamos…Shikamaru sensei n_n

Masao- el sigue siendo tu sensei ¿verdad?

Biwako- hai n_n

…

Hiashi- U_U Shikamaru sensei tenia razón…

Fugaku-…no puedo creer que nuestros padres se hayan besado

Chieko- jajajaja debió ser un duro golpe para ustedes saber eso de sus padres

Fugaku-…si mi padre fuera gay no me importaría…pero no lo es U_U

Hiashi-…Chieko…U_U…¿Dónde esta tu padre?

Chieko-…esta despidiendo a Biwako…ira a una misión con Konohamaru san y con Masao kun

Fugaku-…a el le importa mucho Biwako…

Chieko-…claro que le importa mucho…su sensei le pidió que la cuidara y que la entrenara…el…quería a su sensei…y quiere a Biwako como a una hija…incluso mas que a mi

Hiashi- no puede quererla mas a ella que a ti…tú eres su hija…

Chieko-…

¿?- Hiashi…

Hiashi-…abuelo Hiashi-…¿Qué pasa?

Hiashi-...¿como reaccionaron tus padres con lo del cambio de apellido?

Hiashi-ahhhh…lo aceptaron…

Hiashi-…bien…¿sabes donde puede estar Choza?...

Chieko- esta comiendo con sus hermanas con Hizashi y con Tsunade…n_n

…

-con Minato

Minato-…

Kakashi- ya…yo se que no te gusto que dejáramos las cosas así…pero esa fue la decisión de Alicia…Asahi escapara con Alberto…asahi no es un hombre feo…seguro encontrara a una buena mujer y cuidaran juntos a Alberto

Minato-…Alicia ahora esta con su familia…pero asahi esta sin ella igual que Alberto…

Kakashi- en el mundo ninja la muerte es algo normal…debemos estar acostumbrados…

Minato- pero como ninjas debimos tratar de evitar su muerte…cualquier muerte que pueda ser evitada…de alguien que merece vivir…

Kakashi-…

¿?- hey…ustedes…

Minato- ¿ahora que?

Kakashi-…Asahi…

Asahi-…díganme como llego a Konoha…quiero ser un ninja…al igual que Alberto

Minato-…

Alberto- n_n hola…

Minato- ¿Cómo escaparon?

Asahi- soy mas rápido de lo que crees…

Minato-…

Asahi-…n_n no te preocupes…algún día estare con Alicia otra vez…mientras tanto viviré de la mejor manera posible cuidando a Alberto…

Minato-…¿Cómo sabias que estaba pensando eso?

Asahi- se nota en tu cara n_n además siempre fui bueno reconociendo los sentimientos de las personas…por eso nunca me rendí con Alicia…sabia que ella me quería n_n

…

Masao- Biwako…

Biwako- n_n ¿Qué pasa?

Masao-…aaaammmmmm…nada no importa n_n-el puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Biwako y siguió caminando

Konohamaru- ¬_¬…Masao…

Masao- n_n ¿Qué pasa?

Konohamaru-…¿sabes quien es tu padre?

Biwako- tío Konohamaru

Masao-…no te preocupes n_n…y no…no lo conozco

Konohamaru-…¿no tienes idea de quien pueda ser?

Masao- no…mi madre nunca habla de eso…cuando era un niño y le pregunte…me golpeo…no tan fuerte pero era un niño pequeño y si me dolió…desde entonces no le eh vuelto a preguntar

Konohamaru-…mmmmmmm…

Masao- ¿tu sabes quien es mi padre?

Konohamaru- claro que no…¿puedes dejar de abrazar a mi prima…

Masao- no…ella es muy…suave…me gusta abrazarla n_n

Biwako-n_n así que soy suave ¿eh?

…

-con Mikoto

Mikoto-…

Kumiko- Mikoto…me impresiona tu avance…ya entiendes la poesía y la dices tan bien…ya aprendiste canciones tradicionales y estas progresando con los instrumentos musicales n_n

Mikoto-…eso es por que tengo una gran sensei…

Kumiko- ve a descansar…

Mikoto-…hai…arigatou

…

Daisuke- hey…Mikoto…

Mikoto- ¿Qué pasa?

Daisuke-…quiero preguntarte algo

Mikoto-adelante

Daisuke-…ammm…¿crees que le gusto a Kuroho?

Mikoto-…aahhhhh…no lo se…-la pregunta la sorprendió, pero como digna Uchiha lo disimulo bastante bien

Daisuke-…es que…no se…tenia pensado declarármele a Riko…pero…llego Kuroho y me confundio…

Mikoto-…

Daisuke-…¿estas celosa?

Mikoto- no…los celos son…un sentimiento que no sentiré jamás por ti…ni por nadie…es solo que no se que decirte

Daisuke-…vamos… debes de saber de cosas como estas… tú eres una mujer…o algo así…

Mikoto-…gracias por notarlo…

Daisuke-…sabes…das miedo cuando hablas sin mostrar sentimientos…

Mikoto-…

Daisuke-…algún consejo?

Mikoto-…déjame pensar…ya se…-ella saco una moneda-…cara…Kuroho…cruz…Riko…-ella puso la moneda en la mano de Daisuke y después se fue

Daisuke- -_-

…

-en konoha, en un puesto de comida

Hiashi-…Choza

Choza- ¿Qué pasa abuelo?

Hiashi-…quiero que te cambies el apellido

Choza-…

Hiashi- serás Choza Hyuga…

Choza- esta bien

Hanako-…abuelo…¿también quieres que Hana y yo nos cambiemos el nombre?

Hiashi-…no es necesario…solo espero que sus hijos y los de Tsunade se cambien el apellido a Hyuga…

Hana- O.O ¿hijos?...yo no quiero tener hijos…no quiero tener que cambiarle los pañales y soportar llanos inexplicables…ya bastante tuve con Choza

Hiashi-…sabes…a veces pienso que debiste haber sido un hombre

Hana-…aun así no hubiera querido hijos…

Hiashi-…pero almenos hubieras sido mas útil

Hana- ¿mas útil?...abuelo…quiere decir…que usted piensa que si no tengo hijos…seré considerada inútil…

Hiashi-…ese es mi punto de vista…-después de decir esto el se fue

Hanako-…Hana…no le hagas caso n_n te lo dice para que tengas hijos

Hizashi-…calma prima…no es verdad tu eres muy fuerte e inteligente…seguro cuando seas adulta serás mas útil para la aldea que lo es el

Tsunade-…es raro de ti no estar de lado del abuelo

Hizashi- U_U yo estoy de lado de la razón

…**continuara…**


	84. lo bueno del byakugan

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Mikoto-…déjame pensar…ya se…-ella saco una moneda-…cara…Kuroho…cruz…Riko…-ella puso la moneda en la mano de Daisuke y después se fue

Daisuke- -_- … no tengo nada que perder…-el lanzo la moneda-…aahhhhh

Orochimaru- hey…Daisuke…

Daisuke-…lord Orochimaru

Orochimaru- ve afuera…ahí te esperan tus compañeros de equipo

Daisuke-…

Orochimaru-…todos estos años has estado solo como ninja…y aun eres un niño…así que ve y entrena…también ahí esta su sensei

Daisuke-…hai…

…

Daisuke-…así…que ustedes son mis compañeros de equipo…Juro…Kuroho…

Juro-…hola

Kuroho- hola…

Daisuke-…hola… ¿Quién es nuestro sensei?

¿?- yo…

Daisuke-… ¿Quién eres?...no te había visto antes

¿?- soy Ryuji…Yakushi tengo 19 años y seré su sensei

Daisuke- O_O… ¿eres…?

Ryuji- soy el hijo de Kabuto –el…es igual a Kabuto pero con pelo corto (como Kabuto en la segunda parte) y sin lentes-

Daisuke-… ¿Cómo es que él pudo tener un hijo?...O.O ¿Qué mujer…?

Ryuji- yo no naci… de esa forma…

Daisuke-…créeme no quiero saber como naciste…

Ryuji-…bien…U_U mmmmm da igual…tenemos una misión…así que…

Juro- ¿tan pronto una misión?

Shiromaru- wouf wouf

Kuroho- cálmate Shiromaru

Ryuji- si no puedes controlar a ese perro tendrá que quedarse

Kuroho- no se preocupe…

Ryuji-ahhh tu eres la niña ciega…jejejeje…no eres tan fea…considerando que cubres tu cara con tu fleco…y que tus ojos deben de ser feos…

Daisuke- cállate…

Ryuji-…no puedes hablarle así a tu sensei…lord Orochimaru me dijo que nunca antes habías estado en un equipo…así que lo dejare pasar esta vez…que no se repita…vámonos –el avanzo seguido de los demás niños

Juro-…y…a donde vamos…

Ryuji- tenemos que ir a un par de aldeas por información de los ninjas…

Daisuke-…aldeas que son nuestras aliadas

Ryuji- exacto

Kuroho-¿Por qué esas aldeas aceptaron?

Ryuji- los kages que ahora gobiernan las aldeas menores…son aliados directos de lord Orochimaru…cuando esos kages ordenen un ataque a las aldeas mayores…esos torpes aldeanos obedecerán…

…

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru-…bien…los ninjas de tu edad tienen equipos… ¿no te preguntas porque?

Mikoto-…la curiosidad no es propia de un ninja…debo aceptar las decisiones de mis superiores…

Orochimaru- jejeje…buena respuesta…de ahora en adelante quiero que tengas activado tu rinnegan y tu sharingan y que siempre estés acompañada de tus seis caminos del dolor

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru-… ¿de acuerdo?

Mikoto-hai…

Orochimaru-…

Mikoto-…lord Orochimaru… ¿fue…Madara sama quien lo libero de la espada de Totsuka?

Orochimaru-eres inteligente…si el me libero…

Mikoto-… ¿Por qué lo hiso?

Orochimaru- eso es algo que debes preguntarle a el…

…

Mikoto- tío Madara

Madara-… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿quieres entrenar con nosotros los Uchiha?

Mikoto-…me encantaría…pero tengo una pregunta…

Madara-… ¿podrían dejarnos solos? –dijo viendo a los demás Uchiha

Izuna-si…

Shisui-…no hay problema

Itachi- se amable con mi sobrina

..Los Uchiha se fueron

Madara-… ¿Qué pasa?

Mikoto-… ¿Por qué liberaste a Orochimaru de la espada de Totsuka?

Madara-…no importa…

Mikoto- dímelo…

Madara-…fue un accidente…ni yo se como paso

Mikoto-… ¿y por qué no lo volviste a sellar?

Madara-…de pronto apareció Kabuto y se lo llevo…ahora que lo encontré seria mas difícil por que tengo que enfrentarme a muchos ninjas para poder llegar a el...y esos ninjas…bueno…no han hecho nada malo…

Mikoto-…no quieres matar inocentes… ¿desde cuando te importa eso?

Madara-…ya te dije que eh cambiado…

…

Días después

Masao-...Konohamaru san…exactamente a donde vamos?

Konohamaru-…algunos ninjas dicen que han visto a Orochimaru por este bosque…así que venimos a investigar

Biwako-…no vamos a poder revisar todo el bosque…en todo caso para esta misión hubiera sido buena idea traer a un miembro del clan Hyuga

Konohamaru- todos ellos están ocupados…y seria peligroso para los niños…

Biwako-…no creo que vayamos a encontrar algo…

…cerca de ahí

Ryuji- bien…ya casi llegamos…

Kuroho- esas aldeas…ni siquiera sabían que existían

Juro- yo tampoco

Ryuji- y hay aun mas aldeas…

Daisuke-…kuroho…

Kuroho-…mmm?

Daisuke-…aahhhhh…¿nunca te has puesto a pensar en si tus padres están vivos?

Kuroho-…la verdad no me importa…ellos me abandonaron en un basurero cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba ciega…

Daisuke-…

Juro-…aun así…son tus padres…

Kuroho- lo mas parecido a un padre que eh tenido fue a Eiji sama…y aun así el me abandono aquí

Ryuji- no te abandono…lord Orochimaru ordeno que mandaran a los mejores ninjas de cada aldea…

Kuroho-…alto…

Daisuke- ¿Qué pasa?

Kuroho- snif snif…alguien esta cerca…son...tres personas…

Ryuji-…

Juro-…

¿?- además porque lo vieron varias veces no quiere decir que lo vamos a encontrar

¿?- entonces deja de quejarte y disfruta el tiempo conmigo n_n

¿?- Masao…Biwako…compórtense como adultos

Biwako- además hoy iba a ser la fiesta de Hiashi me hubiera gustado ver su cara al ver que mucha gente va a ir

Masao- si…su padre invito a muchos…O.O

Biwako-...O.O…

Daisuke- O-O

Juro-…

Ryuji- U_U  
>Konohamaru- ahhh ustedes son ninjas de Orochimaru…<p>

Ryuji-si…somos sus aliados…mi nombre es Ryuji Yakushi…la niña ciega es Kuroho, el rubio es Juro y el otro es Daisuke…

Daisuke-…"el otro" U_U

Biwako- yo soy Biwako mi novio es Masao y el viejo es Konohamaru

Ryuji-…bien…ya nos vamos…no queremos pelear…vayan a su aldea y digan que encontraron ninjas de la aldea de la serpiente…pero que los dejaron inconscientes…

…

-en Konoha

Sasuke-…bien…hoy es el cumpleaños de Hiashi…

Sakura- yo creí que a Hiashi no le gustaban las fiestas…

Fugaku- fue el tío Naruto quien organizo todo…Hiashi solo iba a invitar sus amigos…pero el tío Naruto invito a…

Sakura- toda Konoha

Sasuke-…no…solo a una parte n_n

Sakura-…si…ahhh…Fugaku…ve a nuestra habitación…creo que ahí deje un arete…

Fugaku- hai…

Sakura-…pobre Hiashi…a el no le gusta estar con muchas personas n_n

Sasuke-…lo se…

Fugaku- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke- ¿QUE PASA?

-Fugaku bajo rápidamente las escaleras con el arete de Sakura

Fugaku- aquí esta tu arete okasama

Sakura- ¿Por qué gritaste?

Fugaku-…debajo de la cama…hay un frasco con un par de ojos

Sakura- O.O

Sasuke-…bien…ya vámonos…

Sakura- ¿Por qué tienes un par de ojos debajo de la cama?¬_¬

Sasuke-…estaba…en una misión…y…pues…le saque los ojos…a mi enemigo porque…el…era un maldito…como sea dejen de hacerme preguntas…yo encontré debajo de la cama de Fugaku unas revistas de…

Fugaku- OTOUSAN

Sakura- ¬_¬'

…

-con Minato

Minato- U_U hoy es el cumpleaños de Hiashi

Kakashi-…si…el…n_n se molestara mucho por la fiesta sorpresa que le organizo tu padre

Minato-jajaja lo se…quisiera ver su cara

Kakashi-…aahhhhh ese niño…

Minato-..por cierto…Asahi y Alberto podrán llegar a Konoha?...las indicaciones que usted les dio no fueron muy exactas…

Kakashi-…cuando llegue a una aldea el preguntara por konoha…el es listo sabra llegar…

…

Asahi-…

Alberto-…¿Dónde estamos?...¿por que hay tantas mujeres…?

¿?-hey…¿Qué hacen aquí… hombres?

Asahi-…no somos de aquí…queremos preguntar por donde esta Konoha…

¿?- aahhhhh…konoha...vengan conmigo

…

¿?-hey…miren…aquí hay dos hombres que quieren ir a Konoha

¿?-…¿enserio Aki sama?

Aki-si n_n Saya…ve por tu hermana y por tu madre…nos iremos con ellos

Asahi- ¿aahhh?

Aki- hemos querido ir a Konoha pero nos daba miedo ir solas…así que aprovecharemos e iremos todos juntos…¿acaso les molesta?

Asahi-…no

Saya-aquí están

Nori-…

Yuna- ¿iremos con ellos?

Aki-si n_n

Saya- ya vámonos

…

-en Konoha

Hiashi- O_O

Todos- SORPRESA!

Hiashi-…padre…llevo toda mi vida diciéndote que no me gustan las fiestas

Naruto- lo se…pero…una vez no te matara n_n

Hinata- ve con tus amigos –dijo señalando a una mesa en una esquina donde estaban Fugaku, Chieko, Hizashi, Hana Hanako y Chieko

Hiashi-…hola

Todos- feliz cumpleaños…

Hiashi- U_U –se sentó junto a sus amigos-

Fugaku-…esta fiesta es muy ruidosa…

Chieko- problemática…

Hanako- la música no es tan mala

Hana- pero si el baile de los adultos U_U

Hizashi-…

…

Tsunade-…Choza…¿ya le dijiste a tus padres que te cambiaras de apellido?

Choza- si u_u

Tsunade- ¿Cómo lo tomaron?

Choza-…mi padre y mi abuelo se enojaron…pero…los invite a comer y después dijeron que estaban de acuerdo n_n

Kobu- hey n_n

Maito- n_n hola…

Karura- esto es muy molesto…u_u

Cho- entonces para que vienes?

Karura- Naruto nos invito u_u

Maito- n_n ahhh por cierto…Cho…sé que no te has llevado bien con Karura…pero…dale una oportunidad…no es tan mala amiga cuando la llegas a conocer…si no tienes confianza para salir sola con ella…deberían de salir…solo las chicas n_n

Cho-¬_¬

…

Fugaku- entonces debajo de la cama de mis padres había un frasco con un par de ojos

Hiashi-…tu familia tiene un pequeño trauma con los ojos

Fugaku- si eso parece…U_U muchos se han quedado ciegos

Chieko-…pero siempre recuperan sus ojos de otro Uchiha…U_U si tienen un gran trauma

Hizashi- hmp…el sharingan es muy poderoso…los Uchiha deben de estar orgullosos, cuidar sus ojos y usarlo bien…a mi me gustaría tener el sharingan

Fugaku-…a veces a mi me gustaría tener el byakugan

Hizashi-…puedo darte uno de mis ojos si tú me das uno tuyo

Hana- hmp…no puedes hacer eso

Hizashi- ¿Por qué no?...esa tonta marca de los de la rama secundaria ya no nos la ponen…

Hanako- el abuelo no te lo perdonaría…

Fugaku- tampoco mi padre me lo perdonaría…

Hana- además…el byakugan es un gran kekkei genkai igual que el sharingan

Fugaku- si…pero…con el sharingan no puedo ver a través de la ropa- dijo en un susurro

Hana-…

Hanako- si…jajaja…eso es lo bueno del byakugan

…**continuara…**


	85. tu padre es

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Masao- aaggggg… ¿Qué paso?

Biwako- mmmmm esos ninjas de la serpiente nos dejaron inconscientes

Konohamaru- ¿Cómo paso?

Biwako- no lo se…

Konohamaru-debemos regresar a Konoha y advertirle a Naruto…

Biwako-…advertirle… ¿Qué?

Konohamaru-…U_U…que los ninjas de la serpiente…te dejan inconsciente antes de que puedas ponerte en posición de pelea…

…

Madara-…Mikoto… ¿te sientes bien?

Mikoto- nunca había tenido el rinnegan y el sharingan activados tanto tiempo

Itachi- te acostumbraras…

Shisui- lo dice un experto

Mikoto- n_n

Izuna- Madara…nunca habías sido tan amable con nadie… ¿Por qué eres así con Mikoto?

Madara- ¿acaso estas celoso hermanito?

Izuna- ¬_¬

Tsunade- saben…esto es tan tierno…una reunión de los Uchiha…Jiraiya, Asuma y yo deberíamos irnos

Mikoto- oh no…no se preocupen por eso…

Tsunade-…U_U dime Mikoto…Naruto ¿Cómo esta?

Mikoto-…hmp…esta bien…debes de saberlo…se caso tiene dos hijos…

Jiraiya- ¿con quien se caso?

Mikoto- ¬_¬ con Hinata san

Jiraiya- jojojojo ese niño si sabe escoger mujeres "grandes"

Tsunade- U_U'

Asuma- ¿y Shikamaru?... ¿y Kurenai?

Mikoto-…están bien…Shikamaru san tiene una hija llamada Chieko y un hijo que llamo Asuma…Kurenai san…ella se pone triste cuando se pone a pensar en usted…llamo a su hija Biwako…y Shikamaru san fue su sensei…ahora ella esta saliendo con Masao…el hijo de Anko san

Asuma-…U_U

Madara-…bien…basta de sentimentalismos…debemos seguir entrenando…

¿?- Mikoto

Mikoto-…ahhh…oh…hola Daisuke…

Daisuke-…acabo de llegar de una misión…tuve que ir con Kuroho…me sentía mal…no lo se…todo fue tan raro…

Mikoto-…U_U eres un tarado…

Daisuke-…da miedo la forma en que hablas

Mikoto-…KUROHO

Daisuke- O_O ¿pero que?

Kuroho- ¿Qué pasa?...me lastimas mis oídos

Mikoto-…le gustas a Daisuke…

Daisuke- O_O…U/ / / /U  
>Kuroho-…<p>

Daisuke- …

Kuroho-…aahhhhh…

Tsunade-… ¿no se te ocurre nada más que decir? ¬_¬…él es lindo acepta ser su novia

Kuroho-…U/ / / /U

Daisuke-… ¿y bien?... ¿quieres…tener una cita conmigo?...después decidirás si quieres ser mi novia

Kuroho-…

…

-días después en Konoha

Konohamaru-...

Naruto-…mmmm…entonces tenemos que tener mas cuidado…

Konohamaru-…uno de ellos…era el hijo de Kabuto

Naruto- O_O

Konohamaru-lo peor es que Biwako dice que es lindo U_U  
>Naruto-…¿Cuándo vas a anunciar tu boda?<p>

Konohamaru- no lo se U_U  
>Naruto- Moegi se enojara…<p>

Konohamaru-…ella no preocupa…Udon…a el le gustaba U_U no me habla desde que salgo con ella

Naruto-aaahhhhh ese niño…U_U

Toc toc toc

Naruto-…pase

Ninja- lord Hokage…aquí hay unas personas que desean verlo

Naruto-…ahhh...si…pasen

¿?-…ahhh…si…ese es Naruto Uzumaki…son iguales…

Naruto-…¿lo conozco?

¿?-…mi nombre es Asahi…este niño es Alberto…la señora es Aki san…las niñas son Saya y Nori…y la señorita es Yuna san

Naruto-…¿ahhhh?

Asahi- conocemos a su hijo…

Yuna- si…el y su sensei nos ayudaron a liberar nuestra aldea

Alberto-nosotros somos de otra aldea…pero aun así nos ayudo n_n

Naruto-…¿Qué se les ofrece?

Asahi-…quiero ser un ninja…igual que Alberto Saya y Nori

Naruto-…ahhh…claro…vayan con Iruka sensei…Konohamaru… ¿puedes llevarlos

Konohamaru- hai…

…

Cho-…

Karura-…

Tsunade-…

Shizune-…n_n…aahhhhh…

Cho-…

Karura-…U_U

Tsunade-…¿quieren…venir a mi casa?

Shizune-n_n buena idea…

Cho-…como sea…

…

Tsunade-…n_n hola abuelo

Hiashi-…¿Qué hacen esas niñas aquí?

Tsunade-…las…invite…

Hiashi-…hmp

Tsunade- U_U' como sea…vamos a mi cuarto…

Cho-…si

¿?- hey…¿Qué hacen las niñas aquí?

Tsunade-las invite Choza

Choza- pues yo invite a mis amigos…

Sei- hola

Shibi-…

Kobu- n_n

Maito-…

Asuma-…esto será problemático…

Shizune- n_n hola Asuma

Asuma-…hola…

…

Tsunade-…U_U  
>Karura-…esos…¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?<p>

Cho-…seguro están jugando…están corriendo…U_U

Shizune-…U_U

Karura-…ya me fastidiaron…

Cho-hmp…ellos se están divirtiendo…no como nosotras que estamos aquí sin hacer nada…

Karura-…U_U ahhh tienes razón

Tsunade-…¿y que hacemos?

Cho-…vamos a jugar con ellos

Shizune- U/ / / /U no…la edad donde jugábamos todos juntos ya paso…

Cho-…entonces déjame cepillarte tu pelo…¿o prefieres que te pinte las uñas?...ohh ya se…pelea de almohadas n_n –dijo con sarcasmo

Karura-…jajaja U_U

Shizune- _ -le aventó una almohada a Cho

Cho- O_O

Shizune-…n_n

…

Maito-…¿escuchan los gritos de las niñas?

Asuma- U_U si

Choza-…U_U deben de estar jugando…tal vez se están peleando con las almohadas

Kobu- me hubiera gustado ver a Mikoto en una pelea de almohadas con su pijama U_U

Shibi-…U_U

Maito- creí que te gustaba Tsunade

Kobu-O_O…¿eehhhh?...no…no…

Maito- piénsalo bien…se que te gusta…

Kobu-…no…no…O_O no puede ser…me gusta Tsunade U_U

Maito-…n_n que esperas para decirle

Kobu- si le digo y me rechaza…todo será muy incomodo…ella es mi compañera de equipo…además…estamos rodeados de Hyugas que estarían dispuestos a golpearme :S  
>choza- ellos no te golpearan…solo lo harían si lastimas a Tsunade<p>

Kobu-…U_U bien…voy a ir a decirle…con una condición

Maito- ¿Cuál?

Kobu-que tu…le digas a Karura que te gusta n_n últimamente han pasado mucho tiempo juntos

Asuma- U_U  
>…<p>

Iruka-…aahhhhh…ok…tu…Alberto…tienes 7 años…iras a la academia…sin problemas…pero ustedes tres…ya son mas grandes…U_U tendrán que ir con niños…

Asahi- no me importa n_n

Saya-…a mi tampoco

Nori-…no tengo opción…

Iruka-…bien…mañana vendrán aquí y sus clases empezaran…U_U

Naruto- Iruka sensei n_n

Iruka-…ya no tienes que llamarme sensei…Naruto…

Naruto- n_n dime…ellos te parecen confiables…no crees que sean aliados de Orochimaru o si?

Iruka-no…parecen buenas personas…

…

-con Orochimaru

Kabuto-…lord Orochimaru…dígale a Mikoto…una verdad respecto a su padre para que ella lo odie

Orochimaru-…ya se a que te refieres…pero la verdad no creo que eso sea suficiente…solo se sentirá mal…tal vez decepcionada de su padre

Kabuto-…ese es el primer paso para odiarlo…lo demás…puede mentirle…usted es muy bueno con eso…

Orochimaru-…si…jejeje…

Kabuto-…si no le importa que lo pregunte…¿podría decirme por que Madara sama es tan bueno con Mikoto?

Orochimaru- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?...son familia después de todo…

Kabuto-…

Toc toc toc

Orochimaru- pase…

Mikoto-…lord Orochimaru…ahhh…yo quisiera hacerle una pregunta a Kabuto sama

Orochimaru-…adelante…

Mikoto-…ahhh bueno…¿en verdad Ryuji es su hijo?...no me explico como paso…¿Quién es su madre?...créame que no soy la única que tiene esa duda

Kabuto- U_U creo que el ya lo dijo…no nació de esa forma…

Mikoto- O_O oh por kami sama…

Orochimaru-veo que tu sharingan y tu rinnegan están activados…me alegra que me hagas caso n_n

Mikoto-…eso era todo…con permiso…

Orochimaru-no…quédate un momento…Kabuto…ve por el…

Kabuto- hai

Mikoto-…

…

Kuroho-…bien…ya lo decidí…Daisuke…tendremos una cita…pero…¿Qué podemos hacer aquí?

Daisuke-…te preparare algo de comer…no soy bueno cocinando pero lo intentare…¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Kuroho-…Tsukune…

Daisuke-…claro…yo cocinare eso n_n

Kabuto- Daisuke…lord Orochimaru quiere verte…

Daisuke-…hai…entonces Kuroho…mañana en la tarde n-n

…

Orochimaru-…Mikoto…te agrada estar en compañía de varios Uchiha ¿verdad?

Mikoto-…hmp…si

Orochimaru-…debes de mantener a esos cuerpos bajo tu control…no los dejes tener tanta personalidad…podrían traicionarte…

Mikoto-…ellos no me traicionarían…ellos son…yo

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru…aquí esta Daisuke…

Orochimaru-bien…déjanos solos

Kabuto-como ordene

Daisuke- Mikoto…¿sabes prepara Tsukune?

Mikoto-si…

Daisuke- ayuda a prepáralo…le dije a Kuroho que lo haría

Mikoto-…hmp…te decidiste por Kuroho ehh

Orochimaru-¬_¬…los mande llamar…U_U bueno…Daisuke…tu padre…un gran ninja que embarazo a tu madre…sabes que fue de Konoha…mmmm…después de que naciste…bueno…tu padre apareció y te saco los ojos…

Mikoto-…

Daisuke-…¿ehhh?

Orochimaru- tu padre es Sasuke Uchiha

Mikoto- O_O

Daisuke-…ósea…el Sasuke Uchiha…

Orochimaru-… no hay otro Sasuke Uchiha…eso los hace medios hermanos…

Mikoto-…ja…jaja…ja…-risa nerviosa- eso no es posible…

Orochimaru-…el la embarazo un poco antes de embarazar a Sakura de Fugaku…Mikoto…¿nunca viste que tu padre tenia un frasco con un par de ojos?

Mikoto-…

_**Flash back**_

_**-una Mikoto de 8 años**_

_**Mikoto- jajajaja Minato eres un tarado**_

_**Sakura- Mikoto…eres muy pequeña para decir esas cosas**_

_**Mikoto- n_n no lo soy…y es la verdad…siempre me han dicho que debo decir la verdad**_

_**Sasuke-…es verdad…Minato es un tarado…se parece a su padre**_

_**Naruto-¬_¬ Sasuke…teme…**_

_**Sasuke-…bien…Naruto me asigno una misión con Taka…así que…Mikoto…puedes ir a mi cuarto por mi espada**_

_**Mikoto- hai**_

_**Minato-…no me dejes solo –dijo para después seguirla**_

…

_**Mikoto-…ahhh ¿Dónde esta?**_

_**Minato-aquí esta –en eso Minato se tropieza tirando la espada**_

_**Mikoto- tarado-ella se agacho por ella cuando vio algo debajo de la cama**_

_**Minato-…¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Mikoto- O.O…nada…vámonos…**_

…_**fin del flash back**_

Mikoto-…O_O

Orochimaru- el le saco los ojos para que no tuviera el sharingan…luego…le saco los ojos a tu madre y te los puso a ti…

Daisuke-O_O

Mikoto-…mi padre no haría eso…no puedo creerte

Orochimaru-...¿quieres una prueba de ADN?

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru-…no te preocupes…el es tu único medio hermano…almenos que yo sepa…¿Qué piensas de tu padre ahora?

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru-…¿y bien?

Mikoto-…que es…un maldito…

…**continuara…**


	86. conociendo gigantes

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Orochimaru-… ¿y bien?

Mikoto-…que es…un maldito…

…

Madara-… ¿Qué más están diciendo?

Itachi- Orochimaru ya no dice nada…pero Mikoto le dijo lo que querías…

Izuna-…si…ahora Orochimaru piensa que Mikoto cree que su padre es un maldito

Tsunade-… ¿Por qué Orochimaru quiere poner a Mikoto en contra de su padre?

Madara-no solo de su padre…el quisiera ponerla en contra de toda la aldea…pero por algo tiene que empezar

Itachi-…y… ¿es verdad?...que Sasuke es padre de Daisuke

Madara-si…

Shisui-…quien lo hubiera pensado de Sasuke

Madara- él estaba borracho

Itachi-…

Madara-…fue durante la luna de miel…el borracho...Sakura dormida…el salió a caminar y se encontró con esa mujer

Itachi-… ¿y como le saco los ojos?...

Madara-…después de nueve meses…él fue a una misión…y se encontró a la mujer dando a luz…el…tomo al bebe y le saco los ojos…la madre le pidió que le pusiera sus ojos…Sasuke lo hiso y luego se fue

Shisui-… ¿Sasuke no sabia que ella trabajaba para Orochimaru?

Madara-no…luego llego Orochimaru tomo al bebe y mato a la mujer y uso su cuerpo…

Asuma-… ¿no saben si aquí hay cigarros?

…

-en Konoha

Kobu-…Tsunade…ven un momento…

Tsunade-… ¿Qué pasa?

Kobu-…ahhh tú…U_U me gustas…

Tsunade-…O_O…ahhh jajá…jajá…eres muy gracioso…a ti te gusta Mikoto

Kobu-…me gusta su cara…y ese aura "cool" que tiene al ser…como es…

Tsunade- ¬_¬

Kobu- como sea…nunca la conocí bien…no se ni cual es su color favorito…pero a ti…te conozco mejor…yo…

Tsunade-…ok… ¿quieres salir conmigo o que?

Kobu-…ahhh si…eso…seria lindo…

Tsunade-…bien…U/ / /U no creas que me gustas pero…

Kobu-con el tiempo

Tsunade- si eso…con el tiempo…bueno…

Kobu-…dile a Karura que venga un momento

Tsunade-…claro

…

Kobu- bien Maito ya le dije…ahora es tu turno

Maito-…U_U hai…hai…hai…

Karura- hey ¿Qué quieren?

Kobu-…los dejo solos

Karura-… ¿Qué pasa Maito?

Maito-…me gustas U/ / / /U

Karura-… ¿esto es alguna clase de apuesta?

Maito-…no…

Karura-…puede que Minato no este aquí…pero sigo saliendo con el…

Maito-…entonces…mientras el no este aquí…te conquistare hasta que él llegue para que terminen y salgas conmigo…

Karura-…hmp…buena suerte con eso…

…

Naruto-…U_U ahhh…

Sasuke-…todo esto es tan malo…

Naruto-…esos ninjas…por lo que eh oído son mejores esta vez…Kabuto…él puede revivir de nuevo a Akatsuki…puede revivir a quien quiera

Sasuke-…los vencimos una vez…podremos hacerlo de nuevo

Naruto-…nuestra aldea no esta completamente recuperada de todo el daño de la cuarta guerra…U_U aahhhhh…y estamos en deuda con todas las aldeas

Sasuke-menos Suna

Naruto-…U_U aagggggg ser Hokage es tan estresante…hubiera dejado que Shikamaru lo fuera

Sasuke-…el seria buen Hokage…pero es muy perezoso para cumplir con el trabajo

Shikamaru- ¬_¬

Naruto-…entonces…Sasuke…tu puedes ser Hokage…¿no quieres ser Hokage?

Sasuke- ¬_¬' no…

Naruto-…aaggggg tengo que pensar en una forma de que todo salga bien…

¿?- no podrá salir bien…Orochimaru odia a la aldea…igual que Madara…

Naruto-…Neji no crees que eres un poco pesimista

Neji-soy realista

Naruto- ¬_¬ eso es lo que dice un pesimista cuando le dicen que es pesimista

Neji- ¬_¬

¿?- no peleen…U_U son como cuñados…

Neji-…Gaara san…Hinata sama no es mi hermana

Gaara- dije casi

Neji-…U_U

Chouji- ya basta…Sasuke tiene razón…los venceremos…esta aldea tiene a los mejores ninjas…mientras no nos ataquen entrene…yo me iré a comer

Naruto-¬_¬…Kiba… ¿no tienes nada que decir?

Kiba-…si esos malditos se atreven a atacar…estaremos listos…y los mataremos a todos

Shino- Kiba…quien mato a tu madre fue una niña… ¿vas a matar a una niña?

Kiba-…somos ninjas…no debemos contenernos por la edad del rival…

Shino-…es una niña ciega

Kiba-¿Cómo defiendes a quien mato a mi madre?

Shino-¿Qué niña ciega quisiera estar de lado de Orochimaru?

Kiba-si me enfrento a ella…la matare…

…

-con Mikoto

Mikoto-…

Daisuke-…aahhhhh ¿estas enojada conmigo?

Mikoto-…tú no tienes la culpa de nada…enojarme contigo seria una tontería

Daisuke-…me hubiera gustado tener el sharingan…

Mikoto-…hay que pedirle permiso a Orochimaru de ir a Konoha por ellos…

Daisuke-…tu padre se daría cuenta…

Mikoto-…te sacare los ojos que tienes y los pondré en el frasco…

Daisuke-…aaggggg me daría miedo pero esta bien

Madara- Mikoto…ven

Daisuke-…cuando termines ven a la cocina

Mikoto- hai…tío Madara ¿Qué pasa?

Madara-…lo que te dijo Orochimaru…es verdad…pero solo lo dijo para ponerte en contra de tu padre…

Mikoto-lo se…pero aun así…

Madara-…si si…calma…

Itachi- mi hermano estaba borracho cuando pasó…así que…

Mikoto-…eso no es justificación…además…le saco los ojos a Daisuke y luego a su madre para ponérselos a el…

Madara-…mejor ve a la cocina con Daisuke…

…

Daisuke-…bien...Tsukune…albóndigas de pollo…puedo hacerlo

Mikoto- no…no puedes…déjame ayudarte

Daisuke-…U_U… ¿Cómo haces que el pollo tenga forma de albóndiga?

Mikoto-…ok…tú toma eso…luego ponlo ahí…cocina eso y rocíale esto…yo iré a pedirle a Orochimaru que nos deje ir por tus ojos…

Daisuke-…podría eso ser pasado mañana…por que…mañana tengo una cita n_n

Mikoto-…si…

…

Mikoto-…lord Orochimaru…Daisuke y yo queríamos pedirle un favor…

Orochimaru-…mmmmm por ti lo que sea pequeña

Mikoto-…déjenos ir a Konoha…por los ojos de Daisuke

Orochimaru-…bien…pero también tendrán que ir tus seis caminos y Ryuji

Mikoto-claro…

Orochimaru-…tu di la fecha

Mikoto- pasado mañana

Orochimaru-…bien…por cierto dime… ¿Qué se siente tener un medio hermano?

Mikoto- Ò_Ó _(__***cálmate Mikoto…) **__no me importa…como se atreve a preguntarme eso_)…se siente…bien…saber que tengo un hermano aquí…ya parece un hogar con tantos miembros de mi familia…pero usted dígame… ¿Qué se siente tener un jutsu para revivir a quien quiera…y no poder revivir a sus padres? –dijo esto de una forma tan fría como solo un Uchiha sabe-

Orochimaru-…retírate…

…

Itachi- Mikoto…no debiste decirle eso a Orochimaru

Mikoto- él quiere ponerme en contra de mi padre…no voy a soportarlo…

Tsunade-aun así…bueno…

Jiraiya-…a él siempre le afecto lo de sus padres…no quería demostrar…

Mikoto- no me importa…él es…se merece sufrir de todas las formas posibles…oh no…deje a Daisuke solo en la cocina…

Itachi-…si se parece a Sasuke…mejor apúrate n_n

…

Mikoto- Daisuke…

Daisuke-…mira…ya lo hice…y las puse en una varilla n_n

Mikoto-…déjame probarla…

Daisuke- toma

Mikoto-…no sabe tan mal

Daisuke- n_n bueno...Kumiko san me ayudo…la verdad no soy tan bueno en la cocina

Mikoto-…si…U_U

Daisuke-…siento no ser perfecto como tu ¬_¬

Mikoto- no soy perfecta ¬_¬

Daisuke-…eres una especie de…Mary Sue…

Mikoto- O_O…¬_¬

…

-con Minato

Minato-…ooohhhh…

Kakashi-…bien…este bosque es famoso por tener arboles de mas de 100 metros…

Minato-…

¿?- hey… ¿Quién esta ahí?...

Minato-…O_O… ¿Quién dijo eso?

¿?- yo n_n

..-de entre los arboles un hombre giganta apareció agachado-

¿?- mi nombre es Sirius n_n –tiene pelo blanco brillante y ojos negros

Minato-… ¿Cuánto mides?

Sirius- 10 metros

Minato-…eres muy alto

Sirius- jajaja…el mas alto de todos mide 100 metros…él es el líder de todos los habitantes de este bosque…junto con su esposa claro…

Minato-…

Kakashi-…y… ¿ustedes son buenos gigantes?

Sirius- yo lo soy…pero se dice que uno de nosotros roba bebes Y los cría para ser malos para que sirvan a un tal Orochimaru…

Kakashi- U_U ¿sabes donde están esos gigantes?

Sirius- es solo un rumor…nadie sabe nada…pero hace años robaron muchos bebes…

Kakashi-…mmmmm…

Sirius-…ahhh ustedes son ninjas…saben…tengo una amiga que sabe pelear…vengan conmigo n_n

…

Sirius-…hey… ¿estas aquí Pollux?

Pollux- n_n ¿Qué pasa? –Es una mujer más alta que Sirius de pelo rojo claro y ojos naranja claro-

Sirius- mira te traje a unos amigos míos que son ninjas…entrena con ellos ¿si? n_n

Pollux-…esta bien…

Minato-…O_O ¿tu cuanto mides?

Pollux- 20 metros… ¿y tu?

Minato-…150 metros…

Pollux-jajaja enano…

Kakashi-…es muy común que te digan así

Minato- ¬_¬

Kakashi-…Mikoto mide 155 metros

Pólux- no te preocupes niño…ella también es una enana n_n

Minato- U_U

Pollux- bien…es peligroso salir de noche

Minato-…eres un gigante… ¿Qué te puede pasar?

Pollux-…no soy la mas alta…ya lo sabes ¿no?...el mas alto mide 100 metros…

Minato- ¿Qué tiene?...solo es mas alto que Sirius por un cero

Pollux-…la estupidez humana no tiene límites…

Minato-…

Pollux-…escucha…tenemos prohibido salir…

Sirius- para eso falta una hora

Pollux- pero yo no les puedo enseñar tranquilamente con solo una hora

Kakashi- ¿Por qué tiene un toque de queda?

Pollux-…por los rumores de que entrenan gigantes para Orochimaru…

Kakashi-…

Pollux-…lo siguen investigando pero…el mismo año que robaron a todos los bebes…un gigante desapareció…

Sirius-ahhh si…Wolfrayet…muchos desconfiaban de el…U_U  
>Minato-…entonces…piensan que es el quien entrena gigantes para ser aliados de Orochimaru…<p>

Pollux-…si…U_U aahhhhh…este bosque solía ser tan tranquilo…

Minato-…una pregunta…entiendo que ustedes duerman en cualquier parte del bosque…pero…su líder…el de 100 metros…donde vive

Pollux-…igual que nosotros…eso lo hace tan buen líder…

Minato-…

¿?- hey Pollux…Sirius…

Sirius- Arcturus ¿Qué pasa?

Arcturus- lo confirmaron…Wolfrayet si esta de lado de Orochimaru…y si secuestro a los bebes…- es un hombre de ojos cafés y pelo amarillo con rayos rojos-

Minato-O_O

Arcturus-…mido 30 metros n_n pequeño…n_n

Minato-…U_U

Pollux-miren él también sabe pelear… me ayudaras a entrenar a estos dos pequeños ¿verdad?

Arcturus-…U_U si…claro…n_n

…**continuara…**


	87. mas gigantes

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Al día siguiente

Minato-…

Pollux-…bien…ahora que los rumores se confirmaron…es posible que si se quedan aquí…o si Orochimaru ataca su aldea…tendrán que enfrentarlos…enfrentar a un gigante…bueno…no se si debo darles nuestras debilidades U_U aunque…son muy obvias…la rapidez…al menos a la hora de pelear…

Kakashi-…somos rápidos…

Arcturus- bien…un ataque para vencer a un gigante tiene que ser muy poderoso…y aun así podrá no afectarnos…así que seria mejor varios ataques…y ustedes deben ser muy resistentes…un golpe…sin mucha fuerza de nosotros podría causar gran daño

Sirius- en especial cuando caemos…destruiríamos casas y todo eso…aahhhhh por cierto…dicen que Wolfrayet es un ninja…sabe controlar su chakra y todo eso…

Minato- perfecto tendremos que enfrentar a gigantes ninjas U_U

Sirius-…no te preocupes…si ellos atacan…nosotros los defenderíamos...robaron al bebe de nuestros lideres así que…

Minato- en ese caso…nosotros les enseñaremos a controlar su chakra…

Sirius- entonces déjame ir por mas de nosotros para que los entrenen…y a mi también n_n –el salió corriendo

Pollux-…aaggggg como sea…

…

Mikoto-…bien…ahora todos en esta maldita aldea saben que Daisuke es mi medio hermano…

Itachi-…me impresiona que estos ninjas sean tan…entrometidos…U_U

Tsunade- hmp…incluso el gran Sasuke Uchiha es débil ante el alcohol…U_U

Mikoto-…

Jiraiya-…U_U…lo entiendo…Sakura no…tiene buenas proporciones…

Mikoto- hey déjame decirte que no es cierto…mi madre tiene casi el mismo tamaño que lady Tsunade…

Jiraiya-…entonces Hinata

Mikoto-…U_U no te contare sobre eso…el tío Naruto tiene razón…eres un pervertido…

Jiraiya- jajaja soy tu n_n

Mikoto-¬_¬

Daisuke- Mikoto…

Mikoto-…

Daisuke- por favor ayúdame TT_TT…

Mikoto-… ¿ahora que paso?

Daisuke-…tu eres compañera de cuarto de Kuroho… ¿Qué le gusta?... ¿de que puedo hablar?

Itachi-…me sorprende que seas hijo de mi hermano

Shisui- hmp…Daisuke-…dicen que eres un pervertido y que a la mayoría de las niñas de aquí les gustas…pero te pones nervioso con esta niña que ni siquiera sabe como es tu cara…

Itachi- debe gustarte mucho

Daisuke- U_U TT_TT

Mikoto-…lo siento…eso es algo que tu debes averiguar…hazle preguntas y descubre que tienen en común…no lo se… ¿crees que soy experta en el tema?...trata de no desmayarte… y de no parecer un idiota…

Daisuke-…así que…así se siente tener una hermana menor

…

Kuroho-…Shiromaru…creo que ya se tardo…-ella estaba sentada en el pasto acariciando a Shiromaru

Daisuke- hey…Kuroho…lo siento…n_n

Kuroho-…no importa…

Daisuke-…cuando salgamos a alguna aldea por una misión…te invitare a una cita normal n_n

Kuroho- no te preocupes…

Daisuke-ten n_n –dijo dándole la varilla con las albóndigas de pollo

Kuroho-…mmmmm…saben bien…creía que…el hijo de Sasuke Uchiha no sabría cocinar…almenos por lo que me ah dicho Mikoto…

Daisuke- U_U la verdad ella y Kumiko me ayudaron

Kuroho-…hmp…lo sabía

Daisuke-…ahhh…ten estas son para Shiromaru…

Shiromaru- Wouf wouf wouf :3

Daisuke- U_U'

…

-en Konoha

Tsunade-…

Shizune- ahora todas tenemos novio n_n

Karura-…

Cho- aunque el tuyo no este en esta aldea –dijo viendo a Karura- deberías aceptar a Maito

Karura- tu no eres nadie para opinar ¬_¬

Cho- U_U solo quería ayudar

Shizune- n_n pero Karura…Cho tiene razón…además…yo creo que a Minato le sigue gustando Mikoto…

Karura- no menciones ese nombre

Tsunade-…seguro esta muerta…no importa lo lista que sea o lo fría que parezca…cuando se enoja nadie puede controlarla…seguro Orochimaru ya se fastidio y la mato n_n

Karura- no lo creo…

Kobu- Tsunade!

Tsunade-…

Kobu- n_n te invito a comer…¿Qué te gusta comer?...aahhhh espera yo lo se…comida china n_n

Tsunade-…n_n hai

…a varios metros de ahí

Neji-…

Tenten-…¿estas bien?

Neji- no…

Hizashi- como puedes preguntar eso madre…

Tenten- lo siento…yo no tengo el byakugan…

Hizashi- aun así se puede ver…Tsunade se esta alejando de las niñas para irse SOLA con KOBU

Tenten-nunca los había visto tan…desesperados…n_n pero Tsunade ya es grande…no pueden meterse en su vida

Neji-…pero que dices…Tsunade es una pequeña niña…ni siquiera se a desarrollado completamente…gracias a kami sama- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro

Tenten- oh vamos…yo tampoco me había terminado de desarrollar cuando tu ya me…

Hizashi- MADRE

Neji-U/ / / U

…

-con Minato

Sirius- n_n

Pollux-…

¿?-bien…esos dos pequeños nos enseñaran a ser "ninjas"…hmp –una mujer de ojos amarillos y pero rojo corto y alborotado-…mi nombre es Aldebarán…yo mido 40 metros n_n y él es mi hermano Rigel ¿adivina cuanto mide?

Minato- -_- 50 metros

Rigel- n_n adivinaste pequeño- tiene ojos plateados y pelo azul claro brillante

Aldebarán- n_n bien ahora…no tengo idea de nada sobre los ninjas…

…un poco lejos de ahí

¿?-…mmmmm bien…esos dos ninjas…

¿?- no se preocupe mi señor…no importa si entrenan a todos los gigantes para ser ninjas…nosotros somos mejores…

¿?-…sabes muy bien…que tu puedes decirme por mi nombre querida

¿?-…Wolfrayet…

Wolfrayet- mi pequeña Wr104…ve con tus hermanos y hermanas y ponlos a entrenar…

Wr104- como ordene

…

Rigel-…aahhhhh bien…Sirius…Antares y Betelgeuse también merecen ser entrenados como ninjas

Sirius- si…pero siempre son tan melosos cuando están juntos…_

Aldebarán- hmp…ve por ellos

Sirius- U_U hai hai

¿?-no es necesario n_n

¿?-Pollux nos aviso hace poco

Pollux- n_n

Minato- -_- kami sama…son cada vez más grandes

¿?- yo soy Antares –una mujer con pelo rojo brillante y ojos del mismo color- y él es mi novio Betelgeuse

Betelgeuse- hola…-él tiene pelo naranja y ojos dorados

…

Wr104- sigan así –ella se dirigía a varios gigantes las mujeres usaban un vestido sin mangas con parches y los hombres solo un pantalón igualmente con parches, que estaban entrenando de formas diferentes

¿?-…oye… ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a entrenar?...pelea conmigo ¿o te da miedo? –dijo con tono burlón un hombre apenas un metro mas grande que ella

Wr104- hmp…siempre molestando Wr103…pero no importa…tienes espíritu…eso es bueno…esta bien…peleare contigo

¿?-jajaja esto será divertido… ¿tu que crees Wr102?

Wr102- Wr20…no seas infantil…eres una gigante madura

Wr20- no...No soy una anciana como tu abuela

¿?- no peleen…además…Wr20…eres mas grande que Wr102

Wr102- y tú no te metas en conversaciones privadas Wr124

¿?- no seas tan amargada…-dijo un hombre un poco mas pequeño

Wr102- yo puedo ser como quiera…estamos aquí para pelear no para divertirnos Wr134

Wr104-…todos se comportan mal…aprendan de Wr136 y de Wr153…ellos son los mas pequeños de aquí y se comportan mejor que ustedes…

Wr136-…yo soy una gigante que sabe para que nació…para que entrena todos los días…no hablare si no es necesario

Wr153-…no estamos aquí para hablar…no deben de interrumpir su entrenamiento solo porque Wr104 y Wr103 van a pelear…lo hacen todos los días…-dijo el hombre mas pequeño de todos…

Wr102-aahhhh no tienen personalidad…

Wr20- no nacimos para tener personalidad…nacimos para causar el mayor daño posible…

…

-con Mikoto-

Mikoto- bien…tío Madara…mañana por la mañana iré a Konoha con Daisuke para recuperar sus ojos… ¿Cómo lo hare?

Madara-…silenciosamente…

Mikoto-….gran consejo…

Madara- entra al cuarto de tus padres después de haberle sacado los ojos a Daisuke luego sales de ahí y te vas al bosque y ahí le pones los ojos…

Mikoto-…pero… ¿y si están ahí a esa hora?

Madara- encontraras una forma de distraerlos…

Mikoto-U_U

Itachi-…aahhhhh ¿quieres que yo los distraiga?

Mikoto-…no…no debe de verte todavía…

Daisuke-Mikoto

Mikoto-… ¿Qué pasa?

Daisuke- TT_TT muchas cosas…Kuroho se veía aburrida…además me da miedo que mañana me vas a quitar mis ojos TT_TT

Mikoto- te pondré unos mejores…

Itachi-…tienes el pelo blanco…no pareces un Uchiha…todos los Uchiha tienen el pelo obscuro…

Daisuke- n_n ahhh sobre eso…me pinto el pelo

Itachi-… ¿Qué hombre se pinta el pelo?

Daisuke-…en Japón es algo muy común

Itachi- pero no en el mundo ninja… ¿y por qué te pintaste el pelo blanco?

Daisuke- por el ninja que copia…por lo que eh escuchado…es un gran ninja…siempre lo eh admirado…claro que no se lo eh dicho a lord Orochimaru…el piensa que soy metrosexual n_n

Itachi-…que clase de Uchiha eres…

Daisuke- n_n tú sobrino :P

Itachi-…Mikoto…además de Fugaku… ¿no tienes más hermanos?

Mikoto-…no…solo Daisuke

Itachi-…yo creía que Sasuke quería reconstruir el clan…no lo ah logrado completamente…

Mikoto-…bueno…la verdad mi madre no quería tantos hijos…si fuera por mi padre…n_n el esperaba tener almenos 7 hijos…por eso tenemos una casa muy grande n_n…bueno…yo ya no…ya no es mi casa…

Itachi- esa siempre será tu casa

Mikoto-…no lo creo…U_U aahhhhh no lo soporto…mañana iré a mi aldea…podría encontrarme con mi familia…

Daisuke-…no te preocupes…no tenemos por qué ir

Mikoto- tu mereces tener el sharingan…eres mi hermano y te enseñare a usarlo…es tuyo…

Daisuke-…mi sharingan…aun así puede que tarde mucho en activarlo

Itachi- no lo creo…has entrenado mucho…no tardara mucho en activarse…yo también te ayudare

Daisuke- *u* ¿enserio?

Itachi- después de todo eres mi sobrino…no importa quien sea tu madre…

Mikoto-…si Orochimaru te mintió tanto tiempo…él puede estar engañando a los demás…a Daichi a Kuroho…

Daisuke-…

Mikoto-…y si tu mentiste acerca de tu pelo…

Daisuke-¬_¬

…**continuara…**

**Jojo ya casi 100 capítulos TT_TT que emoción…pero todavía falta :p aun así jojo aahhh una cosa…los nombres de los gigantes son los nombres de unas de las estrellas mas grandes conocidas…y lo de Wr104 y 103 son estrellas que son peligrosas algo así la 104 podría alcanzar a la Tierra cuando muera X_X espero terminar este fic antes de que eso pase n_n**


	88. Daisuke tiene nuevos ojos

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

-al día siguiente

En Konoha

En la casa (mansión) Uchiha, todos dormían, era muy temprano, el sol apenas se asomaba, Fugaku dormía calmadamente, Sakura abrazaba a Sasuke mientras este dormía con un brazo sobre sus ojos…pero afuera arriba de un árbol

Mikoto-…bien…Daisuke…lo bueno es que conozco este bosque mejor que nadie…tu te quedaras en este árbol…ahora te…sacare los ojos…

Daisuke-U_U hai…

Ella le tapo la boca a Daisuke mientras le sacaba los ojos y los ponía en una pequeña bolsa

Daisuke- aaggggg…sabes…estos ojos podrías ponérselos a Kuroho…

Mikoto- pero entonces mi padre se daría cuenta…pero…tarde o temprano atacaremos esta aldea…cuando eso pase vendré aquí y tomare esos ojos…

Daisuke-…bien…ahora apúrate…se siente raro…

Mikoto salto del árbol y rápidamente llego hasta su antiguo hogar…ver esa casa la lleno de recuerdos…tristes y felices…con su familia y con Minato…ella trato de ignorar esos sentimientos encontrados…ella concentro chakra en sus pies y subió hasta la ventana del cuarto de sus padres…

Mikoto-…U_U ahhh…-ella realizo el jutsu de transformación…- que asco…ahora me veo como esa serpiente travesti

Ella abrió la ventana y lentamente se metió, ella empezó a caminar sin hacer ningún ruido, ella llego hasta la cama del lado de su padre, se agacho tomo el frasco y causando un leve sonido lo abrió y tomo los ojos, después puso los ojos en su bolsa y puso en el frasco los ojos que ella traía, luego ella se levanto y cuando iba a salir por la ventana

Sasuke- aaggggg U_U –el empezó a moverse

Mikoto- O_O

Sasuke-…mmmmm- volvió a acostarse

Mikoto- U_U

Ella salió de la casa y rápidamente llego con Daisuke, ella saco los ojos y se los puso

Daisuke-…

Mikoto-…bien… ¿puedes ver?

Daisuke-…si…no hay…mucha diferencia…siento que son un poco pequeños…

Mikoto- te los quitaron cuando eras un bebe…no te preocupes…crecerán en ti n_n te quedan bien

Daisuke-…

Mikoto-…hay que regresar para entrenar y que tu sharingan se active n_n

Daisuke- n_n hai

…

Sasuke-…Sakura…despierta

Sakura-…mmmmm… ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke-…aahhhhh nada…creo que fue un sueño

Sakura- ¿Qué soñaste? –dijo aun con los ojos cerrados mientras se acurrucaba junto a Sasuke

Sasuke- que Orochimaru estaba aquí y estaba saliendo por la ventana…

Sakura-…eso no pasara…yo soñé que nos quedábamos solos por varios días…ya te imaginaras lo que estábamos haciendo

Sasuke-…le diré a Naruto que mande a Fugaku a una misión…

…

-con Minato

Minato-…saben…es muy…cansado entrenar con gigantes…pueden quemar todo un país si les enseñas un jutsu de elemento fuego

Betelgeuse- U_U pequeño vamos…es necesario entrenarnos mas…

Minato-…no es justo…nos despertamos muy temprano

Pollux- pero se duermen muy temprano

Aldebarán- estamos acostumbrados a no dormir

Rigel- dilo por ti…si yo no duermo me pongo irritable…U_U

Aldebarán-...tu…deberías se mi hermana

Antares- no…el esta bien como hombre…es muy guapo n_n

Betelgeuse-…¬_¬

Antares- sabes que te amo querido…pero aun así esa es la verdad n_n él es guapo n_n

Betelgeuse- ¿mas que yo?

Antares- sabes que me gustan los gigantes de pelo naranja n_n

Arcturus-…bien bien…ya basta…vamos a seguir entrenando ¿si?

Pollux- cálmate Arcturus

Arcturus- Antares es mi prima…me molesta que sea así con su novio…

Sirius-…aahhhhh…

Kakashi-…como sea… ¿seguimos entrenando?

Sirius- por favor

¿?- hey…ustedes…gigantes

Pollux- ¿Qué pasa Mucephei?

Mucephei-…nuestros lideres…quieren verlos…-él es un gigante de 80 metros que tiene pelo blanco y ojos naranja

Antares-…U_U

…

Mucephei- Cephei… Canis…aquí están…

Cephei-gracias hermanito n_n –es una gigante de pelo dorado y ojos naranja obscuro

Canis-…hermanos…me alegra saber que están entrenando…y quería preguntarles que han aprendido –es un gigante de 100 metros de pelo amarillo brillante y ojos rojos

Pollux- muy poco señor…pero ya sabemos controlar nuestra chakra

Canis-…y todo eso gracias a nuestros pequeños invitados ¿verdad?

Antares-…así es señor *u*

Betelgeuse- ¬_¬'

Canis-…queremos agradecerles por…su gran trabajo…y preocupación…pero…bueno…nosotros dos también queremos aprender…

Aldebarán-…señor…

Cephei-pero no podemos…aceptar que ellos nos entrenen…no es nada personal…pero…apenas y podemos escucharlos…

Minato- no se preocupen!-dijo gritando

Canis-…por eso…queremos pedirles a ustedes mis hermanos y hermanas gigantes...que se unan a un nuevo equipo de ninjas…solo serian ustedes, Mucephei y nosotros…pero…seremos…los grandes ninjas…literalmente n_n

Sirius- seria un honor

Pollux- por supuesto mi señor *u*

Arcturus- claro…

Aldebarán- si mi señor *u*

Rigel-...¬_¬ si claro n_n

Antares- si *u*

Betelgeuse-…aahhhhh si claro pero…

Canis- ¿pero que pasa hermano?

Betelgeuse-…U_U ahhh nada olvídelo

Canis- como podría olvidar un inconveniente de uno de mis hermanos…

Betelgeuse-…quería pedirle…bueno…todos queremos saber…pero son tan cobardes para preguntar ¬_¬ -dijo viendo a los demás gigantes…

Canis-… ¿quieren preguntar sobre Wolfrayet?...

Betelgeuse- ¿es verdad que se robo a su bebe?

Cephei- si…eso hiso…

Pollux- ¿Quién nos entrenara?

Mucephei- su nombre es Nova…ella es la hermana de Wolfrayet

Rigel- ¿y vamos a confiar en ella?

Cephei- a ella la conozco desde que mediamos 3 metros…no nos hará nada…su hermano dejo a toda su familia…

Kakashi-…bien…si nuestra presencia yo no es necesaria…nos retiraremos…

Minato- hai…fue un placer conoces a gente tan grande y buena como ustedes!-dijo gritando

Canis- adiós mis pequeños amigos…y deben de saber que su aldea…mmmmm ¿Cuál es…? No distingo bien ese símbolo

Minato- somos de Konoha!

Canis- aahhhhh que bien…Konoha tendrá nuestro total apoyo siempre…y en caso de guerra aun más…

Cephei- n_n Sayonara…

…

-horas después en la aldea de la serpiente

Itachi- Daisuke…ya tienes tus ojos verdaderos…así que ahora vamos a entrenar

Mikoto-…ustedes entrenen tengo que ir a reportarle el éxito de la misión a… lord Orochimaru…volveré pronto

-Mikoto salió corriendo

Itachi- bien…

Shisui-…mmmmm tus ojos Uchiha…bien bien...aahhhhh…no sé que hacer contigo

Itachi- hay que entrenar…su sharingan aparecerá…va a ser fácil…es un buen ninja…

…

Mikoto- lord Orochimaru…aahhhhh U_U pude tomar los ojos…Daisuke ya los tiene…solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo active

Orochimaru-…me alegra…cuando no estés entrenando con Kumiko…estarás con Madara y tus caminos para entrenar a ese niño…

Mikoto- hai…tengo una pregunta… ¿para que quiere que sea una "geisha"?

Orochimaru- no quiero que seas una geisha…quiero que seas mas femenina…mas…culta…sobre nuestra cultura…

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru-…aunque…pagarían bien por tu virginidad…pero no…debes guardarla para algo… "especial"

Mikoto- O_o

…

Riko-…Kuroho n_n

Kuroho-…hola…

Riko-…quería preguntarte… ¿Qué sientes por Daisuke?

Kuroho- ¿ahhh?

Riko- a mi me ah gustado desde siempre…y luego llegaste…mmmmm eso no fue bueno…ahora resulta que le gustas…

Kuroho-…

Riko- él siempre fue frio…luego llego Mikoto y…su corazón empezó a derretirse…ahora ríe y habla mas…y tu…

Kuroho-lo siento…no es mi culpa…

Riko- sé que no es tu culpa Ù_Ú…pero…déjame decirte que si lastimas a Daisuke…yo te lastimare a ti –dijo con tono macabro y una mirada perdida con el ceño fruncido

Kumiko-…todos decían que tu eras una sádica…almenos cuando peleabas en tus misiones…también has cambiado

Riko-…Mikoto es una esperanza…de que nos ayude para salir de aquí…si lord Orochimaru muere…ella podría hacer que nuestra condena no sea tan severa…

Kumiko-…entonces… ¿no te molesta la posibilidad que Daisuke y yo…?

Riko-claro que me molesta…pero…no soy tan mala como me muestro en batalla…no te mataría solo porque Daisuke…te prefirió a ti…

Kuroho-…bien…

…

Riko-…

Riku-…olvídalo…Daisuke…mmmmm no lo se…tu eres mas linda que Kuroho…eres hermosa…

Riko-…lo dices por que nuestros rostros son iguales…

Riku-si…n_n…sabes…hace…unos meses…la hubieras matado…si Daichi te hubiera dejado

Riko- si…

Riku-…tienes que ser…aahhhhh como decirlo…no demuestres que estas celosa n_n tu no eres la clase de persona que esta celosa

Riko-lo se…eso es lo que mas me molesta…

…

Asuma, Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban sentados relajadamente, Daisuke estaba tirado en el piso batallando para respirar y frente a él estaban los 5 Uchiha

Mikoto- ¿ya te cansaste?

Daisuke-…ustedes…son crueles conmigo

Madara-eres un Uchiha…tienes que estar al nivel de uno…

Daisuke-…hace unos días ni siquiera sabia mi apellido…

Izuna- pero ahora lo sabes…y debes de estar al nivel…es deshonroso para…nuestro clan

Mikoto-…así tratan a Minato los Hyuga…ahora lo entiendo mejor…escuchen…no me gusta como tratan a Daisuke…él se esta esforzando…y no puedo esperar el día en que él los pueda vencer…no tienen que tratarlo así

Madara- ¿entonces como?...Daisuke…no importa tu mal rendimiento en el entrenamiento…esfuérzate y lo conseguirás…-dijo en un tono de fingida dulzura-

Daisuke-Mikoto…no te preocupes…ellos tienen razón…debo desarrollar mi sharingan…debo de…superar esto…n_n hermanita

Madara-…ve a descansar…vuelve en un par de horas

Daisuke- hai…n_n arigatou

Izuna-…Mikoto…tú sabes…que Amaterasu es el nombre de una diosa japonesa…

Mikoto- si…"diosa que brilla en el cielo"

Itachi-…tu Tsukuyomi…es muy bueno…perfecto para alguien de tu edad…Madara nos conto que lo usaste contra una niña llamada Karura…es impresionante…

Izuna-…no puedo esperar para que puedas usar tu Amaterasu…será increíble…

Itachi-…y después tu Susano

Madara-…el Izanagi…o el Izanami

Itachi-no…ella no usara esos jutsus

Madara-…le conseguiré otro ojo Uchiha…

Mikoto-…me quedaría ciega…

Itachi-…tu sharingan y tu rinnegan están activados…te quedaras ciega antes de poder desarrollarlos…

Mikoto-…hmp…podría quedar ciega…es un riego que estaría dispuesta a correr…si fuera necesario…iré con Daisuke…

Itachi-…Madara… ¿de donde conseguirías los ojos?

Madara-…


	89. nuevo virus

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Durante esa noche, en la habitación de Mikoto, ella se encontraba haciendo una de las cosas que mas le molestaban…cepillándose el pelo

Kuroho-…Mikoto…acaso… ¿te estas cepillando el pelo?...o que haces…ese sonido tan constante…

Mikoto-…si…me estoy cepillando el pelo U_U-dijo tratando de disimular su fastidio

Kumiko-…no sabía…que hacías eso…

Mikoto-…yo no lo hago…bueno…tengo que hacerlo…a lord Orochimaru le interesa mi apariencia física…eso incluye mi pelo al parecer…

Kuroho-…n_n al parecer…el quiere una muñequita n_n…

Mikoto-…hmp…mi madre solía cepillarme el pelo…pero…cuando fui creciendo lo empecé a odiar- dijo con nostalgia

Kuroho-…aahhhhh Mikoto Uchiha…acabas de demostrar un sentimiento…

Mikoto- no le digas a nadie

Kuroho- confía en mí…

Mikoto-…voy por un vaso de agua

…

-en la "cocina"

Riko- ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Mikoto-…solo venia por un vaso de agua…

Riko-…tienes…un cepillo…

Mikoto- aahhhhh…estoy distraída…

Riko-…mi madre me cepilla el pelo…a veces lo hace mi hermano…y luego yo se lo tengo que cepillar…

Mikoto- U_U

Riko-…ahhh Kuroho no te dicho nada sobre…Daisuke…

Mikoto-… ¿él te gusta verdad?

Riko-…si…pero…n_n lo superare…solo dile a Kuroho que no estropee esa relación…que es afortunada de ser tu cuñada n_n

Mikoto-…si lo recuerdo para cuando llegue a mi cuarto se lo diré…estoy muy cansada…

Riko-…el entrenamiento con esos Uchiha no debe ser fácil…para que tú estés cansada…

Mikoto-…si…

Mikoto empezó a caminar llego a su cuarto y se encontró con una Kuroho dormida…ella dejo el vaso alado de donde dormía al igual que su cepillo…se acostó pero paso el tiempo y no conseguía dormir "tengo sueño y no puedo dormir" pensó…así que salió a caminar… caminaba lentamente en los tenebrosos pasillos del ahora su hogar…parecía una zombi

¿?- hey… ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

Mikoto- uuughhhh- su cara mostraba cansancio y tenia una mirada perdida que daba miedo-

¿?- O_O

Mikoto-…recuerdo tu cara pero no tu nombre

¿?- soy Ryuji…

Mikoto- ah si…el hijo de dudosa procedencia de Kabuto

Ryuji-…si lord Orochimaru te ve…

Mikoto- seria interesante ver quien se asusta primero…

Ryuji- tu lo harías… yo tengo insomnio y camino por aquí casi todas las noches…y cuando me encuentro con lord Orochimaru…hmp…bueno…eh tenido suerte que no me haya causado un infarto

Mikoto-…para ser hijo de Kabuto…sama…no eres…tan desagradable…a menos que estés fingiendo…

Ryuji- ohh yo no soy muy buen mentiroso…

Mikoto-…tu padre dice…que no hay que confiar en nadie…

Ryuji- pues yo digo…que la humanidad merece una oportunidad

Mikoto-… ¿"la humanidad merece una oportunidad"?

Ryuji- no puedes juzgar a una persona antes de conocerla…si puedes pero no es lo correcto…

Mikoto-…

Ryuji-…por ejemplo…ahora tu pareces una linda niña débil y engreída…con sueño…pero…por lo que eh oído sobre ti eso no es verdad…solo lo de linda y ahora con sueño

Mikoto-…bien…confiare en ti...mas te vale ser honesto…

…

-con Minato

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…¿no extraña a Shiroko y a Ayame?

Kakashi-…Minato…ya duérmete…-dijo mientras se acurrucaba-

Minato- ¿no las extraña?

Kakashi- claro que las extraño…-dijo con tono de cansancio

Minato-…Shiroko ya tiene 5 años

Kakashi- tiene 6 –dijo aun mas cansado

Minato- O_o no…

Kakashi- Ayame se embarazo antes de casarnos…luego nos fuimos a una larga luna de miel…y ahí "nació" Shiroko…eso es lo que hicimos creer…-dijo con los ojos cerrados y con fastidio

Minato-…

Kakashi- ¿Por qué crees que me case con Ayame?…no la iba a dejar sola con una hija mía…

Minato-…pero…Kakashi sensei…¿usted no quiere a Ayame?

Kakashi- claro que la quiero…ella es linda y es buena conmigo…pero no la amo…

Minato-…¿entonces de quien esta enamorado?...por que usted ya esta viejo…no puede no amar a nadie

Kakashi- amo a tu padre a Sakura y a Sasuke

Minato- O_O

Kakashi- y a Anko

Minato-…¿Anko Mitarashi?

Kakashi-si…su hijo es mio…pero ella no quería comprometerse…

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…

…Kakashi se quedo dormido…y así como si fuera un borracho…le confeso a su alumno secretos sobre su familia…

…

-al día siguiente en el hospital de Konoha

Sakura- ¿Por qué a estas personas se les ocurrió enfermarse el mismo día?…

Ino- ¬_¬

Hinata-no te preocupes Sakura…sé que estas estresada pero…

Sakura-Hinata tenemos ninjas heridos…algunos gravemente…y las personas vienen aquí solo porque tienen gripa

Ino-pero Sakura…muchas personas tienen gripa…

Sakura-…

Hinata-…¿Qué pasa?

Sakura-…voy con Naruto…

…

Naruto-…Kakashi mando un informe…dice que hay gigantes de lado de Orochimaru…y ahora nosotros también n_n

Neji- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Naruto- palomas mensajeras n_n

Neji-…aahhh si…

Naruto-…Neji…¿estas bien?

Neji- mi hija tiene novio…¿Cómo crees que estoy?

Naruto- n_n'

Sakura- NARUTO!

Naruto- O.O Sakura

Sakura- escucha bien enano…tienes que hacer algo con estos aldeanos…se están enfermando mucho…en la ultima hora recibimos casi 100 personas con gripa…solo 8 estaban realmente graves…

Naruto-…¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sakura- no lo se…investiga por que se están enfermando tanto

Naruto- Neji…

Neji- si…-el salió

Sakura- regresare al hospital…pero resuelve el asunto de toda esta gente enferma con gripa…sabes que en mi hospital la mayoría de los pacientes son ninjas heridos…no puedo ponerle mas atención a aldeanos con gripa…

…

Iruka-…bien…ahora saben controlar su chakra…no lo hacen bien…pero es un gran avance…

Asahi- arigatou

Alberto- n_n

Nori- hmp

Saya- que bien ¿ahora que aprenderemos?

Iruka-…no creo que estén listos para jutsus…reales…

Asahi- U_U

¿?- IRUKA SENSEI!

Iruka-…Sakumo..Shiroko…Kirichi...¿que pasa?

Sakumo-...no es justo que ellos reciban entrenamiento especial

Shiroko- tiene que ir a la academia como nosotros _

Kirichi-…a mi me da igual

Iruka-…esta bien…-dijo con resignación- Saya, Nori y Alberto irán a la academia…pero no dejare que Asahi vaya…a el si lo entrenare aparte

…

-con Orochimaru

Kabuto-…todo…ya esta listo lord Orochimaru

Orochimaru-…¿sabes si están enfermos ya?

Kabuto- si…varias personas ya están graves…pero tardara un poco mas…

Orochimaru-…bien…retírate

…

Ryuji- padre…¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Kabuto- recuerdas que te dije que estaba trabajando en algo

Ryuji- eso fue hace mucho

Kabuto-estaba trabajando en…un nuevo virus

Ryuji-…virus…

Kabuto- si…un virus que esparcí en Konoha…lo interesante…es que no afecta a los que controlan su chakra…

Ryuji-…¿es posible?

Kabuto- pues yo lo hice…entonces…todos los de Konoha que no controlen su chakra empezaran teniendo gripa…cada vez serán mas débiles…

Ryuji- ¿Por qué no afecta a los ninjas?

Kabuto- ellos saben controlar su chakra entonces…el chakra se encarga de evitar que el virus pase…

Ryuji-…¿para que quieres que los aldeanos se enfermen?

Kabuto- para causar temor…el tarado de Naruto no sabrá que hacer…

Ryuji-…¿Qué le pasara a los aldeanos si no encuentran una cura?

Kabuto- morirán…

…

Mikoto-…mmmm…Riko…Kuroho…Daisuke…tienen que arreglar esto antes de que mi entrenamiento con Kumiko sama comience…

Daisuke- no es mi culpa…no sabia que Riko me quería

Riko- es una tontería estar aquí…ya deje en claro que no hare nada malo…a menos que esa niña lastime a Daisuke…

Daisuke- n_n

Mikoto-…entonces…Kuroho…¿tu quieres ser novia de Daisuke?

Kuroho-…claro…porque no...será divertido

Mikoto-…bien…

Ryuji- Mikoto!

Mikoto-…¿Qué pasa?

Ryuji-…yo…-el miro por un momento a los demás niños- ¿pueden dejarnos solos por un momento?

Kuroho- claro sensei

Daisuke- adiós sensei

Riko-…hai

-los tres se retiraron, Kuroho con Daisuke y Riko atrás de ellos

Mikoto- ¿Qué pasa Ryuji san?

Ryuji-…mi padre…el creo un virus y lo esparció en Konoha…solo afecta a quien no sabe controlar su chakra…si no encuentran la cura los aldeanos pueden morir

Mikoto-…¿Por qué me dices esto?

Ryuji-…yo quiero que confíes en mí

Mikoto-…

…

-en Konoha

Ino- Sakura…

Hinata- los aldeanos están muy graves…

Sakura-…ese Naruto no se apresura…

Naruto- SAKURA!

Sakura- Naruto…¿averiguaron algo?

Naruto- hay un virus en el aire…no lo han identificado

Sakura-…no lo han identificado…pero…hay un "pero" ¿verdad?

Naruto-no…es todo lo que se…

Sakura-Ò_Ó

Naruto-…Sakura, Ino, Hinata…tienen que encontrar una cura…

Sakura-…hay que hacerle análisis de sangre a todos...Naruto…ordena una cuarentena…

Naruto-¿Qué?

Hinata-…excepto para los ninjas…ellos deben de seguir trabajando…

Ino- ellos también pueden enfermar…

Naruto- no puedo poner a los ninjas en cuarentena

Sakura- bien…solo a los aldeanos y a los niños…llévalos todos al mismo lugar

Naruto-…si…ya se donde…

Hinata-…ese lugar…es para proteger a los aldeanos en caso de guerra…

Sakura- este virus puede ser igual de peligroso…hasta encontrar una vacuna…tendrán que estar en cuarentena…

…

-con Minato

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi- ¿Qué pasa?

Minato-…acaso…¿no recuerda lo que me dijo?

Kakashi-…te eh dicho muchas cosas…

Minato- durante la madrugada…sobre Shiroko

Kakashi-…no…

Minato-…ahhh…no importa

Kakashi- ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Minato-…que la extrañaba…igual que a Ayame…

Kakashi-…hai…mi familia

…**continuara…**

**Bien otro capitulo listo n_n dejen reviews…criticas constructivas…criticas destructivas…todo se acepta n_n**


	90. Chapter 90

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**-ese mismo día en Konoha**

Shiroko- Iruka sensei…¿Por qué estamos aquí? –dijo señalando a un montón de aldeanos y niños de academia

Iruka- para que no se enfermen…ustedes son los únicos que no presentaron síntomas…

Shiroko-…ahhh pero por que los demás no…

Iruka- por que ellos son ninjas…tienen que ayudar en lo que puedan…

Shiroko-…

Iruka- y ustedes todavía no se gradúan n_n

Shiroko- _

…

-con Mikoto

Ryuji- Mikoto…ven

Mikoto-…

Ryuji- lord Orochimaru y mi padre se fueron a no se donde…vamos a revisar el virus para crear una cura

Mikoto-…

Ryuji-…todavía no confías en mi…

Mikoto-…encontrar una cura para algo que tu padre…lo mas probable es que el te haya dicho cual es la cura…así tu me la darías y yo confiaría en ti…y después podrías traicionarme fácilmente…

Ryuji-yo no soy así…no creo que sea justo que los aldeanos sufran solo por que quieren que el Hokage se sienta…impotente…creo que es por eso que crearon el virus…tenemos que apurarnos…

-tres días después

Ryuji- bien…ya tenemos la vacuna…-dijo mientras mostraba un frasco lleno de un liquido- ahora el problema será llevarla a Konoha…

Mikoto- yo lo hare…¿Cuándo llegara…lord Orochimaru y Kabuto sama…?

Ryuji-…dijeron que tardarían una semana…y tu eres mas rápida que ellos...así que apúrate…yo no puedo ir lo siento

Mikoto- esta bien…

…

En el hospital de konoha había enfermos por todos lados, gente desmayándose y con un pálido amarillento y todos usaban cubre bocas

Sakura-aaaggggg es una molestia que las enfermeras se enfermen U_U  
>Hinata-Sakura…seguimos sin poder identificar que clase de virus es…<p>

Sakura-…bien…ahhh…

Naruto- ok…traje a Shikamaru a Temari a Chieko y a Biwako para que analicen el virus…ellos son los genios después de todo…y tu no puedes hacerlo todo Sakura n_n

Sakura- Hinata llévalos…Naruto ve a traerme agua

Naruto-…pero

Sakura- te digo que vayas por agua

Naruto-…hai…soy el Hokage y tengo que andar trayendo agua…que mandona es Sakura- dijo en tono de berrinche

Sakura- te escuche…

Sei- Sakura sama

Sakura- ¿aahhh? ¿Qué pasa?

Sei- escuchamos que las enfermeras se enfermaron…por favor…déjenos ayudarla…-dijo señalando a los genin y a los Chūnin atrás de el

Sakura-…bien…tu y Fugaku se quedaran conmigo…Maito tu eres rápido nos estamos quedando sin cubre bocas…ve a conseguir mas

Maito-…¿Dónde los venden?

Sakura- no lo se averígualo

Maito- hai

Sakura-…los demás…vayan a ver en que pueden ayudar…

Todos- hai

Sakura- U_U

¿?- por que no te relajas un poco…si quieres yo puedo ayudarte…

Sakura-…Sasuke…

Sasuke- toma…-dijo dándole un vaso de agua- me encontré con Naruto y me dijo que te lo trajera por que el tenia "cosas de Hokage que hacer"

Sakura-…hmp

Sasuke-…

Sakura- ponte un cubre bocas…

Sasuke- no lo necesito…no me enfermare…y si lo hago tendría una muy hermosa doctora para mi…

Sakura- lo siento…si te enfermas tendrás que esperar ya que hay demasiados pacientes aquí…

Sasuke- U_U

..Horas después, fuera del hospital

Mikoto-…-ella estaba sobre un árbol que dejaba ver una ventana-…aahhhhh ahora serviría mucho tener el byakugan…mmmmm…pero esa es mi madre…ese pelo rosa…y ese es mi padre…no podría confundir su peinado…

¿?-aagggg Sakura san se va a enojar por que me tarde

Mikoto-…Maito…

Mikoto vio a Maito acercarse a la entrada del hospital, entonces ella bajo del árbol y rodo el frasco hasta que llego enfrente de Maito

Mikoto-…vamos recógelo

Maito-…mmmm…-el se agacho y tomo el frasco-…O.O…dice "vacuna"…ahhh

Mikoto- NO SEAS TARADO Y LLEVASELO A SAKURA

Maito- O_O ahhh ¿Mikoto?

Mikoto- O.O –ella subió al árbol rápidamente- pero que idiota soy U_U'

Maito-…ok…ya estoy alucinando…mejor le llevo esto a Sakura san…

…

Sakura- MAITO ¿PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO?

Maito- U_U lo siento…no sabia donde conseguirlos…

Sakura- ¿Qué tiene ese frasco?

Maito- ahhh lo encontré…tiene una etiqueta que dice "vacuna"

Sakura- O.O dámelo –ella se lo arrebato y salió corriendo

Sasuke-…

Maito- O.O

Sasuke- buen trabajo…

…

Mikoto- O.O Maito…no es tan listo…hmp…bien ya debo irme…¿verdad Hebi chan?

Hebi- ssss ssssssss sss

Mikoto-…U_U aahhhhh

…

-con Minato

Minato-…U_U

Kakashi-…¿Qué te pasa?

Minato- O_O Kakashi sensei…se caso con Ayame por que la embarazo…y no la ama…ama a Anko y tiene un hijo con ella…¿ese es el ejemplo que le quiere dar a su alumno?

Kakashi-...oh por favor…Jiraiya sama fue maestro de tu padre y el esta bien…bueno…

Minato- ¬_¬

Kakashi- además no tiene por que importarte cuantos hijos tengo

Minato-…¿tiene mas?

Kakashi- no pero si los tuviera no tendría que decírtelo

Minato- a menos que este borracho…

Kakashi- ¬_¬

Minato- como sea…¿A dónde vamos?

Kakashi-…U_U a ningún lado…no ahora…tu y yo entrenaremos…

Minato-…ahhh…no es una buena idea…

Kakashi-…¬_¬ vamos…te enseñare varios de los jutsus que eh copiad n_n

…

Ryuji-…

Madara- niño…¿Dónde esta Mikoto?

Ryuji-…no lo se…ella…no confía lo suficiente en mi para decirme donde esta

Madara-…-el se alejo

¿?- hey Ryuji

Ryuji-…¿Tsunade?...bueno…Mikoto

Tsunade-…si…-ella toco la cabeza de Ryuji-

Ryuji- O_O ¿pero que?

Tsunade- listo

Ryuji- ¿acabas de?

Tsunade- leer tu mente…no sabia que fuera así de fácil…como sea…ahora puedo confiar en ti…

Ryuji- ¿te refieres a Mikoto?

Tsunade-…si

Itachi-…así que…Mikoto va a confiar en ti…si la traicionas…

Ryuji- no lo hare…

Izuna-…nosotros siendo Uchiha…podríamos lastimarte…y mucho

Ryuji-…lo se…

…

Kuroho- Daisuke…

Daisuke-…¿Qué pasa?

Kuroho-…ahhh antes de venir aquí…Eiji sama…solía ayudarme con Shiromaru

Daisuke-…

Kuroho- quería pedirte que me ayudes a bañar a Shiromaru

Daisuke- hai…déjamelo a mi

¿?- eso no…tu tienes mas cosas que hacer

Daisuke- Madara sama…

Madara- vamos…-dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Daisuke

Kuroho-…U_U

¿?- yo puedo ayudarte

Kuroho- Mikoto n_n ¿Dónde estabas?

Mikoto- eso es irrelevante ¿quieres mi ayuda o no?

Kuroho- hai

Mikoto-…ok…

¿?- no…tu también tienes que entrenar

Mikoto-…tío Itachi

Itachi- vamos…soy tu…tienes que obedecerme

Mikoto- no…tu tienes que obedecerme…

Itachi- soy tu tío…tu tío…no como Madara…si no…soy el hermano de tu padre y

Mikoto- ya entendí…lo siento Kuroho

Kuroho- no importa n_n

-los Uchiha se alejaron

¿?- yo puedo ayudarte

Kuroho-…Riko…

Riko-…

Kuroho- ¿Cómo se que no lastimaras a Shiromaru?

Riko- un pobre pero no tiene la culpa de nada…

…

-en Konoha

Naruto-…bien…Sakura…si esa vacuna de dudosa procedencia sirve…entonces…¿ya podemos sacar a los aldeanos del refugio?

Sakura- si…pero vacuna a todos antes de que salgan

Naruto-…yo no lo hare…no me gusta inyectar

Sakura- ¬_¬ ordénale a alguien mas que lo haga tarado

Naruto-…no me respetan ni por que soy el Hokage

Sasuke- siempre serás un usuratonkachi

Naruto- U_U -se aleja lentamente

Sasuke-…bien…¿no saben quien pudo traer esa vacuna?

Sakura- no…pero fue efectiva…ya hicimos mas…para todos los aldeanos

Sasuke-…si…todos aquí ya se vacunaron…incluso yo…pero…coff coff …creo que estoy un poco enfermo…vamos a casa para que me atiendas…y si puedes traer un traje de enfermera seria mucho mejor…

Sakura-…no es mala idea…pero…

Sasuke- siempre pones pero cada vez que hablo sobre…

Sakura- sshhhhhh!

Sasuke- ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura- n_n'

Fugaku-O_O

Sasuke-…O.O Fugaku…¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando?

Fugaku- lo suficiente para saber que no me quedare en casa esta noche…voy a rogarle a Hiashi que me deje quedarme con el…

Sasuke- U_U

…

Hiashi- entonces…Hana…no puedes dejar de ser del clan…

Hana- el abuelo se ah comportado como un retrograda machista…yo no quiero tener hijos

Hanako- oh vamos…los bebes no son tan malos…son lindos n_n

Hana- cunado no ensucian sus pañales o están llorando por quien sabe que…

Fugaku- Hiashi…déjame quedarme esta noche en tu casa…

Hiashi-…¿Qué pasa?

Fugaku-…no quiero…estar esta noche ahí…tendré pesadillas…

Hanako- ahhh ¿es por algo que tus padres van a hacer durante la noche? ¬3¬

Hiashi-…ahhh…es por eso…Fugaku…es mejor que te acostumbres…mis padres lo hacen casi siempre…por eso evito levantarme por la noche

Fugaku- U_U

…

Fuera del hospital

Masao- Biwako…después de esta…pequeña crisis…me di cuenta…que podríamos morir de cualquier forma…sabes…yo no quiero morir de una enfermedad o por ser muy anciano…quiero morir en pelea…

Biwako- si te entiendo…a mí también me gustaría morir así…

Masao-…aunque…debo aprovechar el tiempo bien…así que…Biwako Sarutobi Yuhi…¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Biwako- O_o

Masao-…se que no tengo el anollo todavía…pero…lo conseguiré pronto y…

Biwako-si…

Masao-…

Biwako- el anillo es lo de menos…yo…solo…¿enserio quieres casarte conmigo?

Masao- claro…

Biwako-…tendrás que pedir mi mano

Masao-…¿a Kurenai san?

Biwako-no…a Shikamaru sensei n_n

Masao-…¿acaso quieres que termine en el hospital?

Biwako-…no…pero si quieres casarte conmigo…tendrás que pedir mi mano

Masao-…ahhh bien…vamos con Shikamaru san…U_U


	91. no estoy acostumbrado a ser un Uchiha

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

-en Konoha

Masao-…

Shikamaru-…

Kurenai-...

Shikamaru- ya me harto esto... ¿que quieres?...dilo rápido para poder dormir…

Kurenai-hmp…no creo que puedas dormir después de esto

Biwako- madre n_n'

Masao-…bien…U_U yo…Biwako….

Shikamaru- ¬_¬

Masao-…quiero pedir oficialmente la mano de Biwako

Shikamaru-…O_O

Biwako-…entonces…Shikamaru sensei… ¿tenemos tu bendición?

Shikamaru-no

Masao- O_O

Shikamaru son muy jóvenes para casarse…tienen 19 años…

Masao-…ya voy a cumplir veinte

Shikamaru-…si se van a casar…no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo…pero…esperen…un par de años…así maduraran…un poco

Kurenai- ¬_¬ ¿a que edad te casaste con Temari?

Shikamaru- O_O eso no importa…si quieren casarse esperen un poco mas

Masao-…ya eh esperado mucho…puedo esperar un poco más

Biwako- yo no TT_TT

Asuma-… ¿Qué esta pasando?

Shikamaru- ¬_¬ Biwako va a casarse

Asuma- O_O que…CUANDO

Shikamaru- en un par de años…

Biwako- n_n ¿no vas a felicitarme?

Asuma-…O_O…U_U fe…lici…dades…

Chieko- ¿a quien felicitas?...aahhhhh…Biwako…

Biwako- n_n me voy a casar

Chieko-…eso suponía…

…

Madara-…Daisuke…los jutsu de elemento fuego son muy importantes par a los Uchiha…-dijo como si le hablara a un niño pequeño-…si no los controlas bien…

Daisuke- lo siento…lo hare bien esta vez

Mikoto-…vamos…Daisuke piensa en…

Madara-algo que odies…concentra chakra…piensa que quieres activar tu sharingan…no lo se…no recuerdo bien

Daisuke-…mmmmm grrrrrr mmmmm –esta haciendo fuerza-

Mikoto- n_n'

Madara-…no recuerdo haber hecho eso para conseguir el sharingan

Daisuke- SHARINGAN!

Itachi- O_O…

Madara- O_O

Izuna-…hmp

Shisui-O_O

Mikoto- n_n'

Madara-…eso fue…muy raro…no importa…ahora…tu sharingan solo tiene una aspa

Daisuke- U_U aagghhh eh peleado bien toda mi vida…no necesito el sharingan para ganar una pelea…

Madara-… ¿Cómo te atreves?...el sharingan…tu lo tienes…es tu obligación honrarlo…

Daisuke- ¿puedo honrarlo mas tarde?…me duele la cabeza

Izuna- sabes…cuando tenia tu edad lo único que me importaba era entrenar con mi hermano para ser mas fuerte…

Daisuke- lo siento…no estoy acostumbrado a ser un Uchiha

Itachi-toda tu vida has sido un Uchiha…solo que no lo sabias…

Mikoto-… ¿Por qué el activo su sharingan en pocos días y yo tarde años?

Madara-…tu eras muy pequeña cuando lo activaste…él tiene la experiencia…ah entrenando mucho…es algo natural…eso creo…

Ryuji- Mikoto…

Mikoto-¿Qué pasa?

Ryuji- buen trabajo…

Madara-…hmp

Mikoto-…bien…ahora que confío en ti…sé que lo dices honestamente…

Itachi-…Ryuji…hmp…

Mikoto-…vamos…-dijo mientras tomaba a Ryuji del brazo y lo alejaba de los Uchiha

Ryuji- n_n sabes tu familia da miedo

Mikoto- hmp…y eso que no has conocido a mi madre…cuando esta enojada…cuando no lo esta es la mas normal de mi familia n_n

Ryuji- pero ella no es una Uchiha…no de sangre…

Mikoto-…hmp…incluso el Hokage de mi aldea…le tiene miedo n_n

Ryuji-ella no seria una suegra agradable ¿eh? n_n

Mikoto-… ¿ahhh?

Ryuji-…me refiero...ahhh olvídalo n_n

Mikoto-…

…

-con Minato

El niño rubio estaba tirado en el piso batallando para respirar

Minato- ahhh ahhh aagggggg

Kakashi-…hmp…sabes…eso no es nada...

Minato-…yo…estoy cansado…no se porque…

Kakashi- me sorprende…sabes…deberías de usar tu chakra…del zorro

Minato-…no estoy acostumbrado a usarla…no la controlo bien

Kakashi- ¿y Hiashi?

Minato-…él dice que no la necesita…por eso no la usa

Kakashi-…mmmmm…sabes…la verdad es que él no puede controlarla…

Minato-… ¿enserio?

Kakashi-…si…claro…tú tienes un poco más…de chakra…así que…si la controlas…impresionaras a tu hermano…

Minato- *u* -(ojos con ese brillo que sale en los animes XD no se como se diga)-…por favor…Kakashi sensei…¡enséñeme a controlar el chakra del zorro!

Kakashi-…no se como…

Minato- O_O

Kakashi-…era broma n_n tu padre me dijo algo sobre eso…aunque…no prometo nada

Minato- jajaja sorprenderé a mi hermano…ese baka tendrá que reconocer que soy mejor que el jajaja

Kakashi-…n_n' _(…Hiashi si puede controlar su chakra del zorro…pero…no tiene tanta como Minato…así que no la usa mucho…pero…la sicología es tan fácil de usar en alguien como Minato n_n')_

Minato- ¿en que piensa Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi-…O_O en…que te recuperaste muy rápido del cansancio…

Minato- jajaja n_n

Kakashi-no tan rápido como cuando peleaba con Mikoto…-Kakashi noto el cambio de expresión en la cara de Minato cunado menciono el nombre de Mikoto -…aahhhhh no importa…vamos…a entrenar…ya…ahhh…lo siento

Minato-…no se preocupe yo…no debo de ponerme así…ya tiene tiempo que se fue…debo de superarlo…o almenos seguir con mi vida n_n

Kakashi-…es fácil decirlo…pero…ya pase por esto…es horrible…

Minato-… ¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto dos veces?

Kakashi- ¿ahhh?

Minato-…primero Sasuke san se va con Orochimaru…y ahora Mikoto se va también con el…parece que nuestro creador no tiene mas imaginación y nos hace pasar por lo mismo…bueno…a usted…

Kakashi-… ¿nuestro creador?... ¿kami sama?

Minato-…no lo se…tal vez…sabe…una vez…Mikoto me obligo a leer un libro…fue raro…pero…los personajes…tenían personalidad…esperanzas y sueños…pero…eso no importaba…el autor ya sabia que seria de sus personajes…tal vez…es lo mismo que pasa con nosotros…

Kakashi-…hmp…quien diría que el hijo de Minato llegaría a esas conclusiones…

Minato-…no lo se…

Kakashi-…tú no sueles pensar

Minato- -_-

Kakashi-…pero cuando lo haces…bueno…hay dos opciones…termina doliéndote la cabeza…o se te ocurre algo muy brillante

Minato- jejeje no me subestimen por ser idiota la mayor parte del tiempo-dijo con tono triunfador

Kakashi-¬_¬'

Minato-…como sea…antes de entrenar…bueno…es que…lo que pasa es…ahhh

Kakashi- ¬_¬ solo dilo

Minato- no puedo creer que no ame a Ayame…ella es tan linda y buena…buena en TODOS los sentidos…si Shiroko se entera de eso

Kakashi-…no se enterara…no me separare de Ayame…

Minato- pero no la ama…

Kakashi-…

Minato- ¿Por qué no la ama?

Kakashi- no lo se…siempre eh creído que solo me quiere por mi cara…

Minato-…¬_¬ ¿Por qué nunca hablo con ella?...deben de solucionar sus problemas

Kakashi-si…lo se…pero ya basta…es muy frustrante que un niño como tu me haga pensar…

…

-esa noche en Konoha

Sakura-…Sasuke…

Sasuke- n_n

Sakura estaba acostada en la cama leyendo un libro y Sasuke estaba parado frente a la cama con una bolsa en la mano que decía "se* shop"

Sakura- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Sasuke-… ¿sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir el traje de enfermera?...tuve que hacer el jutsu de transformación…no quería que me vieran comprando esto…pero…ve a ponértelo…

Sakura- no lo hare…soy una ninja medico no una enfermera sexy…

Sasuke-…si te pones el traje lo serás…almenos por una noche…después seguirás siendo la ninja medico sexy con ropa decente que eres n_n

Sasuke- ¬_¬' no me pondré eso…

Sasuke- oh vamos…Fugaku se fue a dormir con Hiashi solo para dejarnos hacer…

Sakura-NO…

Sasuke-…hemos hecho cosas más…

Sakura- dije que no…sabes…no sabia que pudieras ser tan pervertido…

Sasuke- solo contigo…

Sakura-¬_¬ lo dices solo para que me ponga ese traje

Sasuke- ¿no quieres hacer feliz a tu esposo?

Sakura-…no…no así…

Sasuke-por favor…vamos…sé que quieres n_n

Sakura- oh ya basta dame eso…mas te vale que sea de mi talla

Sasuke- n_n

…

Daisuke-…ahhh

Mikoto- ¿cansado?

Daisuke- demasiado…no se como tu lo puedes resistir

Mikoto- bueno…yo eh entrenado como una Uchiha toda mi vida n_n

Daisuke-…si es cierto…

Mikoto- bien…ahora que tienes tu sharingan tienes que entrenar aun mas para activar tus tres aspas…

Daisuke-…hai…ahora… ¿puedo ir con Kuroho?

Mikoto-… ¿no que estabas muy cansado?

Daisuke- muy cansado para entrenar…no para estar con una linda chica n_n

Mikoto- jajaja…me causa tanta gracia lo que dices…tu no eres bueno con las chicas n_n

Daisuke-¬_¬ ay si…como ya eres casi una geisha ya te crees una casanova ¬_¬

Mikoto- ¬_¬ ¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu hermana?

Daisuke-¬_¬…

¿?- AHHHHHH

Mikoto- O_O

Daisuke-…fue Riko ¿verdad?

Mikoto- si…

-los dos corrieron por donde escucharon el grito-

Mikoto- ¿Qué paso?

Riko- tarde horas para poder bañar a ese perro…y cuando por fin termino y lo quiero secar…el muy pulgoso me muerde- dijo desesperada

Kuroho- n_n lo siento…Shiromaru no es así…

Riko-O_O tú le dijiste que me mordiera

Kuroho-…no…yo no tengo nada en tu contra

Riko- O_O hmp…

Mikoto- ya basta…U_U por eso Orochimaru dice que es malo tener sentimientos cuando se es un ninja

Riko-O_O

Kuroho-…acaso…tu…

Daisuke- ¿le acabas de dar la razón a Orochimaru?...

Riko-que le paso a la Mikoto que conocí en Konoha

Mikoto-…fue privada de su libertad para servirle a un maldito travesti que quería apasionadamente el cuerpo de mi padre y que quiso destruir mi aldea y seguro me quiere para que yo la destruya…

Daisuke-…

Mikoto-…no digan nada de lo que dije…estoy mostrando mas sentimientos de los que debería…no debo…

Riko- Mikoto…esta bien tener sentimientos… ¿Qué clase de persona no los tiene?...

Mikoto-…no…

Kuroho-no diremos nada pero…

Daisuke-…es malo que estés pensando así

Mikoto-…ustedes no pueden decirme lo que esta bien y lo que no…ni lo que debo hacer…solo una persona puede hacerlo y es lord Orochimaru…- ella se alejó con la cabeza abajo

Riko-…esa niña tiene un gran problema de bipolaridad…en un momento le dice "maldito travesti"…y al otro lo llama "lord"

**…continuara…**

**Otro fic terminado n_n…arigatou gozaimasu por los reviews n_n…ahora me tarde un poco mas es que estaba leyendo un fic n_n pero bueno…el lunes entro a la escuela TT_TT tendré menos tiempo para actualizar TT_TT pero me esforzare *u* dejen reviews n_n **


	92. Chapter 92

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**-días después**

Mikoto, Madara y los seis caminos estaban descansando mientras hablaban

Mikoto-…todo estaba tan bien…pero…ya llego ese travesti…ahhh enserio extrañaba decirle así a esa serpiente n_n

Itachi-así me gusta…esa si es mi sobrina…

Mikoto- ¿ahhh?

Shisui- solo puedes demostrar tus sentimientos con nosotros…con Madara…a veces con esos ninjas de tu edad…

Itachi-y…con ese tal Ryuji…

¿?-¿Qué hacen ahí sentados descansando?…entrenen…ahora…

Mikoto- hai…lord Orochimaru…descansábamos un poco…lo siento

Orochimaru-…hmp…Madara ven conmigo

Madara-…hai…

-los dos se alejaron

Izuna-… ¿Cómo es que mi hermano mayor término obedeciendo las órdenes de esa serpiente?

…

Madara- ¿Qué pasa?

Orochimaru- fui…de paseo…

Madara-…si…con Kabuto… ¿la pasaron bien? –dijo con una mirada "picara"

Orochimaru-¬_¬…fuimos a visitar a nuestro "gran" aliado Wolfrayet

Madara-…mmmmm

Orochimaru- él nos mostro a sus gigantes mas poderosos…

Madara-…mmmmm

Orochimaru-…hay una gigante que es la mas fuerte…Wr104…sabes ella es la hija de Canis y de Cephei…

Madara- O_O ellos son los lideres de los gigantes

Orochimaru- exacto…ella tiene un gran poder destructivo…lo malo es que la hermanita de Wolfrayet va a entrenar a otros gigantes para combatir a los Wr…

Madara-…me parece bien…una guerra justa…gigantes vs gigantes

Orochimaru- ninguna guerra es justa…alguien siempre tiene una ventaja…la mía es tener mas Uchiha aquí...

Madara-…si…pero Konoha contara con el apoyo de las grandes aldeas…

Orochimaru-no de todas…Mei Terumi…digamos…que no esta viva n_n

Madara-…ahhh pero…

Orochimaru-…fue algo muy parecido a lo que hice con el mizukage…solo que esta vez yo no estoy ahí…

Madara-…si eso es obvio pero…

Orochimaru- ya basta…tu mas que nadie quiere destruir esa aldea…después de lo que el primer Hokage te hiso…

Madara-…pero

Orochimaru- hmp…tu sabes bien que quieres destruir Konoha…Mikoto no esta cerca…puedes ser honesto ahora…

Madara-soy honesto con Mikoto

Orochimaru- ¿entonces me estas mintiendo?

Madara- yo te libere de la espada aun cuando sabia que estabas obsesionado con el tener el sharingan…

Orochimaru- si pero ahora tengo varios pares de sharingan…

Madara- que tu no controlas… no a mi ni a Mikoto…y ella controla a tres pares no solo los de ella… solo controlas a Daisuke…la verdad me sorprendió que pudiera activar el sharingan…

Orochimaru-…ella obedecerá mis órdenes…

Madara-…sabes…lo que le pasa a Mikoto es casi lo mismo que le paso a su abuela…ellas tenían esperanzas e ideales…luego aparece un hombre…o en tu caso un travesti…

Orochimaru-¬_¬'

Madara- que hicieron que sus vidas cambiaran…Mikoto san renuncio a ser ninja para cuidar a sus hijos y todo eso…y Mikoto chan la obligas a odiar a quien ama

Orochimaru-…creí que siendo una Uchiha eso seria fácil para ella…

Madara-...ser Uchiha no te convierte en una maquina sin sentimientos…

Orochimaru- ¿acaso tú amas a alguien que no sea tu mismo?

Madara-eso a ti no te importa

Orochimaru-mmmmm eso quiere decir que si amas a alguien…jeje jeje…-(risa que da miedo de Orochimaru :P)

…

-Minato y Kakashi estaban entrenando taijutsu cuando Kakashi lo golpeo causando que Minato se estrellara con un árbol…cuando algo cayó del árbol

Minato-…O_O

Kakashi-O_O

Minato- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Un panal de abejas…(una escena muy fácil de imaginar) Minato corriendo por todos lados con un montón de abejas persiguiéndolo

Minato- KAKASHI SENSEI… ¿QUE DEBO HACER?!

Kakashi-U_U' pues…no lo se…tu madre las mataría con su chakra…Sasuke las quemaría…pero tu…no se…tírate al agua

Minato-NO HAY AGUA CERCA TT_TT

Kakashi-…

Minato-…AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG –el libero un poco del chakra del zorro quemando a las abejas (no se si eso se pueda pero es mi imaginación XD)

Kakashi-…estos niños…desarrollan sus habilidades…por razones raras…

Minato-OuO jajaja controle el chakra del zorro y no me siento cansado WUUUU SOY EL MEJOR

Kakashi-Minato…U_U

Minato- Kakashi sensei…debe admitir…que eso fue grandioso

Kakashi-¬_¬ usaste chakra del zorro…para matar abejas

Minato- pero lo hice n_n

Kakashi-U_U  
>Minato-…Kakashi sensei…después de lo que paso con Tobi y los jinchuriki…¿Por qué mi padre si conservo al zorro?<p>

Kakashi- lo salvamos…

Minato- si…si entiendo pero…U_U cuando mi padre muera ¿Qué pasara con el zorro?...¿el morirá con el?

Kakashi-no lo se…creo que se liberaría…pero si eso pasa nos encargaremos de matar al zorro

Minato-…mmmmm…

Kakashi- deja de pensar ¿quieres?...terminara haciéndote daño…

…

-en Konoha

Naruto-…bien…Shikamaru…repíteme el favor que me pides…

Shikamaru- quiero que mandes a Masao a una misión lo mas lejos posible y durante el mayor tiempo…

Naruto-…no…hay misiones así ahora…pero…¿Por qué…?

Shikamaru- quiere casarse con Biwako

Naruto-…eso…era algo muy obvio…iba a pasar tarde o temprano…

Shikamaru-es preferible tarde…

Naruto-…si así estas con Biwako... ¿como estarás con Chieko?

Shikamaru-no es lo mismo…

Naruto-…aahhhhh…Biwako es como tu hija…Chieko es tu hija…

Shikamaru- su…pero conozco mejor a Biwako…debo protegerla…se lo debo a Asuma sensei…

Naruto-entonces… ¿te molesta que ahora sea trabajo de Masao protegerla?

Shikamaru- no es eso…

Naruto-…es el hecho de que no serás el único hombre en su vida…

Shikamaru-si…eso es lo más probable…sé que Masao la cuidara y respetara pero…no lo se…no es tiempo todavía…

Naruto-…ok…pero…eso no es excusa para preocuparte más por Biwako que por Chieko

Shikamaru-…sé que esta mal…pero…quiero mas a Biwako que a Chieko…cuando Chieko se case sé que no llorare…pero con Biwako…

..Fuera de ahí

Chieko-…

Hiashi-…aahhhhh

Fugaku-…Chieko…no

Chieko- no es necesario que digan nada n_n yo tengo oídos…

Fugaku-…

..Los tres entraron

Los tres-lord Hokage…Shikamaru sensei

Naruto-…ahhh hola…

Shikamaru- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Chieko-…-ella miraba al suelo-

Fugaku-…-el miraba con odio a Shikamaru

Hiashi- lord Hokage queríamos…pedirle algo

Naruto-n_n ¿Qué pasa hijo?

Hiashi-…-el miro a Shikamaru-...queremos un nuevo sensei… ¿puede decirnos quien seria una buena opción?

Shikamaru- ¿Qué?... ¿que hice?...

Hiashi-nada malo…pero…creemos que ya aprendimos todo de usted…

Shikamaru-…ok…eso lo entiendo… ¿pero por qué Fugaku me mira así?

Fugaku-…hmp-el volteo la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos-

Shikamaru-…ahhh Chieko ¿tu podrías explicarme que pasa aquí?

Chieko-…*(_piensa en algo bueno y creíble para tu padre…ahhh)*_…lo que pasa…es que…Fugaku es mi novio n_n

Shikamaru-O_O

Hiashi-O_O…

Fugaku-O_O… ¿Por qué no sabia que era tu novio?-dijo en un susurro que solo Chieko escucho-

Chieko- es por eso que Fugaku pensó que seria incomodo…creo que este genio se equivoco en eso pero…creo que será mejor otro sensei n_n+

Naruto-…bueno…el equipo de Hiashi Hana y Hanako es considerado el equipo Hyuga…así que su sensei es Neji…ustedes son considerados el equipo de genios…Sasuke no tiene tiempo…Temari no querrá lidiar con niños…aahhhhh…

Chieko-…lord Hokage…nuestro equipo no necesita un sensei "genio"…ya tuvimos uno por varios años y ya aprendimos mas que suficiente…

Naruto-…bien…hablare con Anko san para ver si ella quiere n_n

Chieko- arigatou- ella salió seguida de sus compañeros…

..Fugaku- ¿Qué es eso de que soy tu novio?

Chieko-lo siento…quería ver la reacción de mi padre…

Hiashi- sabes ese es un gran plan para que se preocupe por ti…aunque…Fugaku tendrás que ser un poco cariñoso

Fugaku- yo no quiero hacer eso

Chieko- oh vamos…me lo debes…

Fugaku-¿ahhh?

Chieko- ¬_¬ ¿no lo recuerdas?...cuando fuimos a Suna…mi padre estaba dormido y fuimos a ver la aldea…

_**Flash back**_

_**Hace un par de años, en Suna los tres ninjas caminaban juntos en una calle llena de diferentes puestos**_

_**¿?- hey espera**_

_**Fugaku- oye…llevas siguiéndonos mucho tiempo… ¿Quién eres y que quieres?**_

_**¿?- soy Utai…y estoy enamorada de ti**_

_**Fugaku-…ahhh**_

_**Utai- no descansare hasta que seas mi novio nos casemos y vivamos aquí en Suna con nuestros hijos…**_

_**Hiashi- que gran entusiasmo…**_

_**Fugaku-…lo siento…no puedo…ella es mi novia n_n –dijo mientras jalaba del brazo a Chieko- ¿verdad querida?**_

_**Chieko- O_O…ahhh hai…y nos amamos mucho n_n**_

_**Fugaku- n_n**_

_**Utai-…¬_¬ los vigilare de cerca- dijo para después alejarse…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Chieko y fingí por varios días por que esa loca siempre nos encontraba…

Fugaku- ¿Cómo es que todavía recuerdas eso?

Chieko-…¬_¬ ohh vamos por favor…

Fugaku-esta bien…lo difícil…será decirle a mis padres

Chieko- a ellos puedes decirles la verdad…no se lo dirán a nadie…y la verdad no quiero que Sasuke san me vea como su nuera :S

Hiashi- yo me iré a mi casa…ustedes vayan a hablar con Sasuke y Sakura san…suerte con su "relación"

…

Naruto-…hmp…primero Biwako se va a casar y ahora Chieko tiene novio…y es Fugaku…es por eso que yo no tengo hijas n_n

Shikamaru-…

Naruto-…pero…no te importa si Chieko tiene novio o no…

Shikamaru-O_O…es…raro…la verdad…no creí que ella tendría novio…no hasta los treinta…y no seria nada serio…U_U

Naruto-…n_n

…

-en la mansión Uchiha

Fugaku-…okasama…otousan…

Sasuke-… ¿Por qué Chieko esta aquí?...

Sakura-… ¿Por qué están nerviosos?

Sasuke- ¿Por qué están sonrojados?...O_O OH KAMISAMA…¡ ¿la embarazaste?!

Sakura- O_O ¡¿QUE?! FUGAKU COMO PUDISTE…bueno mejor no me respondas eso…

Sasuke- ¿en que estabas pensando?...eso tampoco necesita una respuesta

Sakura- esa no es forma de querer parecerte a tu padre

Sasuke-¬_¬

Chieko- O_O

Fugaku-O_O

Chieko- yo no estoy embarazada…soy virgen…U/ / /U

Sasuke-…ahhh… ¿entonces que paso?

Fugaku-…bueno…pasaron varias cosas…pero el punto es que estamos fingiendo se novios…no queríamos que se enteraran de otra forma

Sakura-…ahhh era eso…no se preocupen esta bien n_n


	93. Chapter 93

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto2**

Sasuke-…no puedo creer…que la primer novia de mi hijo sea…mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo?... "falsa"  
>Fugaku-¬_¬ yo no puedo creer que tu primera y única novia…fue okasama…<p>

Sakura- n_n eso no tiene nada de malo…

Fugaku-…Sasuke Uchiha…restaurar el clan…

Sasuke- ¬_¬…si…cuento contigo para eso

Fugaku- ¿quieres que yo tenga un montón de hijos?

Sasuke-…si…mínimo 5 hombres…

Fugaku- ¿Por qué tú no tienes más hijos?

Sakura- oh no…no soportare otro parto querido…

Chieko- U_U ahhh ¿puedo irme ya?...

Fugaku-si…

..Chieko salió

Fugaku-… ¿y que tal Mikoto?...ella puede tener varios hijos y cambiarles el apellido

Sasuke-…-_- ella no…tendrá hijos…

Fugaku- eso no lo decides tú

Sakura- ahhh ¿pueden dejar de hablar de Mikoto?

Sasuke-…vamos a nuestro cuarto para ayudarte a olvidar…

Fugaku-…:S

Sakura-…

¿?- desde cuando le ves el lado positivo a todo

Sasuke-…hmp…Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto- bueno…después de que Shikamaru se fue…llegaron...bueno…

_**Flash back**_

_**Naruto- ahhh…bien…tengo que buscar a Anko…**_

_**¿?-hey tu no puedes decirme que hacer yo se bien lo que quiero y no puedes…**_

_**¿?- no importas tu y lo sabes…sabes bien por que me preocupo…yo no soy…**_

_**Naruto- HEY…Suigetsu…Karin… ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**Karin- desde que se enteraron de que estoy embarazada…no me dejan ir a misiones…Sasuke me lo prohibió…y como si fuera poco…este maldito también…**_

_**Suigetsu- hey…yo me preocupo por él bebe…él no tiene la culpa de nada…es solo un pobre niño…**_

_**Karin- no le pasara nada si voy a una misión… ¿y a que te refieres con "niño"?**_

_**Suigetsu- va a ser niño**_

_**Karin- ah no…va a ser una linda niña como yo –dijo con aire de superioridad**_

_**Suigetsu- ¡NO! Pobre niña…**_

_**Karin- ¬_¬**_

_**Naruto- -_- Karin… ¿Qué quieres que haga?**_

_**Karin- mándame a una misión…dile a Sasuke que cuando Taka tenga misiones yo debo ir…**_

_**Naruto-…pero será peligroso para el bebe…**_

_**Karin- Naruto…HAS LO QUE DIGO**_

_**Naruto- …esta…bien…iré a hablar con Sasuke…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Naruto-por eso estoy aquí…

Sasuke-…

Naruto- al parecer a todos les gusta darle órdenes al Hokage U_U

Sakura- pues…solo pasa contigo n_n

Naruto-TT_TT

Sasuke- no puedo dejar que Karin vaya a misiones…es peligroso para el bebe

Naruto- ¿crees que no lo se?...pero no quiero tenerla gritando todo el día…

Sasuke-…bien…la llevare a las misiones con una condición

Naruto- ¿Cuál?

Sasuke-…Sakura tiene que venir… ¿Qué pasa si algo le pasa al bebe de Karin?...Sakura estaría ahí para ayudarla a ella y al bebe…además de a nosotros n_n…y a mi…en especial a mi…

Naruto- U_U si…como sea…Sakura…felicidades…eres la nueva miembro de Taka…temporalmente…yupi yupi…-dijo con una fingida emoción-…yo me voy…creo que tendrán cosas que hacer en su cuarto…Fugaku…tal vez quisieras venir conmigo…en esta edad…te traumarías mas fácil si los vieras…o escucharas…

Fugaku-O_O…con permiso –dijo mientras salía de la casa junto a Naruto

Sakura- n_n sabes Sasuke…tengo que ir al hospital…

Sasuke-no…tienes que ir a nuestro cuarto…seré rápido…

Sakura- n_n sabes eso no es bueno…

Sasuke- entonces ve mañana al hospital…es tuyo…no creo que te despidan…si te necesitan vendrán por ti…

…

Hanako- CHIEKO

Chieko- ¿eh?

Hanako- ¿es verdad que Fugaku es tu novio?

Chieko-ahhh ¿Cómo se enteraron de eso?

Hana-vimos a Shikamaru san un poco distraído…cuando le preguntamos su respuesta fue "Biwako va a casarse y Chieko es novia de Fugaku"…después se alejó…

Hanako- ¿entonces si es tu novio?

Chieko-…si…

Hanako- *u* que suerte tienes…lo mas seguro para nosotras es que terminemos casándonos con algún miembro de la familia Hyuga…

Hana-…O_O

Chieko-…ahhh…lo siento…

Hanako-no te preocupes…algunos Hyuga son muy lindos n_n

Chieko-… ¿eso no seria incesto?

Hana-eso no parece preocuparle a nuestra familia

Chieko-…

Hanako- pero…si son muy lindos n_n Hiashi kun es muy lindo

Hana-…él es nuestro primo hermano…

Hanako-…entonces Hizashi n_n él se parece un poco a Hiashi

Hana-…

…

-al día siguiente

Orochimaru-…

Mikoto-…entonces…usted…quiere…que yo…

Orochimaru-… ¿te molesta?

Mikoto- claro que no…lo hare con gusto…pero…podría decirme para que tengo que ir a una misión

Orochimaru- por que lo digo yo

Mikoto- se parece a mi madre- dijo en un susurro

Orochimaru-…

…

Mikoto- bien…ya tengo todo listo –ella llevaba una mochila en su espalda-… ¿y ustedes?

Juro- yo si…

Ryuji- yo también

Orochimaru- antes de que se marchen…debo de darles esto –dijo mientras a cada quien le daba algo

Mikoto-…son…capas de Akatsuki…

Orochimaru- si…

Mikoto- yo creí que Akatsuki ya no existía…

Orochimaru-…no existe…pero…me gusta el diseño de la capa…solo se la pondrán en misiones…

Ryuji-…si nos ven con esas capas…llamaríamos la atención…

Orochimaru- cuando los vean con esas capas nadie querrá pelear contra ustedes…y si algún ninja valiente quiere pelear contra ustedes…no seria problema para ustedes vencerlos ¿o si?

Mikoto- claro que no…

Orochimaru-…tus caminos irán contigo…ya les di sus capas y se adelantaron

Mikoto- lo se…son mis caminos…y usted me ordeno tener el rinnegan activado…así que…si se donde están…

Orochimaru-hmp…

…

Juro- ¿A dónde vamos?

Mikoto- a la aldea de la neblina...

Juro- ¿Por qué ahí?

Ryuji- ellos son nuestros aliados

Mikoto-…

Juro-…ahhh… ¿y que vamos a hacer?

Ryuji- traer a los mejores ninjas con nosotros…algo fácil…

Juro- ya veo…

Ryuji-sabes…unos ninjas de Konoha entrenaron a los genin y Chūnin de ahí…hmp…

Mikoto- ¿Quiénes?

Ryuji-…tu padre y tu madre…

Mikoto-…U_U no importa…fueron unos tontos por dejarse engañar

Juro-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tus padres?

Mikoto- hmp…ellos presumen de ser muy listos…

Juro-basta…ellos son tus padres no puedes hablar así de ellos

Mikoto- si estuvieras en mi lugar…

Juro- estaría muy feliz de que mis padres estuvieran vivos…y no hubiera terminado conmigo…

Mikoto- ¬/ / /¬

Ryuji- ¿ustedes eran novios verdad?

Juro- si…aunque ella solo me utilizaba para olvidarse de su antiguo novio…Minato…pero parece que no lo funciono…tal vez sea por que me parezco a el…

Ryuji-…entonces Mikoto…yo podría ayudarte a olvidar a ese Minato…él es un niño al igual que Juro…yo soy un hombre

Juro-¬_¬

Mikoto- O_O…no…gracias…

Ryuji- como quieras…

…

Minato-…Kakashi sensei…los jutsus que me ah enseñado… ¿todos los copio?

Kakashi- si…

Minato-…Mikoto puede hacer lo mismo ¿verdad?

Kakashi-si…

Minato-…

Kakashi-U_U ya basta…hay que descansar…ya puedes hacer los jutsus con el chakra del zorro pero te cansas mucho…como sea es un progreso

Minato- Kakashi sensei…si…Mikoto atacara la aldea…

Kakashi-…

Minato-…a mi me gustaría pelear contra ella…pero…Sasuke san

Kakashi-él no te dejara…él va a pelear con Mikoto…eso es algo que el dejo en claro…

Minato-pero…yo quisiera

Kakashi-sabes que necesitas relajarte…a unos metros cruzando el bosque hay una aldea…vamos

Minato- pero…

Kakashi-vamos…

…

Masao- bien Biwako… ya que Shikamaru san no nos dará su bendición hasta que pasen unos años…y que tu no te quieres casar sin su aprobación…bueno…yo creo que deberíamos…ahhh ya sabes…

Biwako- n_n ¿Qué cosa?

Masao- vamos…tu eres lista sabes de que hablo

Biwako- vamos dime n_n

Masao- hay que vivir juntos…

Biwako- n_n y donde exactamente viviríamos…

Masao-…bueno…cuando era pequeño…construí una casa con Kakashi san…no es muy grande pero podemos vivir ahí por un tiempo…después de casarnos conseguiré una casa mas grande n_n

Biwako- ¿Por qué construiste una casa con Kakashi sensei?

Masao- …lo hacíamos por que en ese entonces Shiroko no había nacido y Kakashi san estaba estresado…y yo estaba frustrado por que no podía confesarte lo que sentía…asi que decidimos hacer algo juntos…algo de hombres…

Biwako- ¬_¬ sabes…las mujeres también pueden construir casas

Masao-lo se…pero…sabes a lo que me refiero

Biwako- n_n iré por mis maletas

…

Kurenai-… ¿ahhh?...te iras a vivir con Masao…bueno…eso esta bien por mi n_n pero lo importante es que le digas a Shikamaru

Biwako-…él no puede prohibirme eso ¿verdad?

Kurenai- n_n no tienes por qué obedecerlo

Biwako- lo que me preocupa…es dejarte sola

Kurenai- n_n oh por favor…sé que pronto esta casa estará llena de nietos

Biwako- O_O

Kurenai-ustedes tendrán que irse a misiones…yo los cuidare…o cuando quieran estar solos…

¿?- ¿Qué pasa?

Kurenai- oh Shikamaru…Biwako quiere contarte algo n_n

Shikamaru- ¿Qué pasa?...

Biwako- n_n me iré a vivir con Masao

Shikamaru- no puedes… ¿vas a dejar a Kurenai san sola?

Kurenai- por mi esta bien

Shikamaru- no puedes ir a vivir sola con un hombre… ¿Cuántos años crees que tienes? No estas lista

Kurenai- tú te casaste como a su edad

Shikamaru- sshhh

Biwako- vamos…no pasara nada malo lo prometo Shikamaru sensei n_n

Kurenai- n_n sigues llamándolo sensei…

…

Minato-…esta aldea… ¿Dónde estamos?

Kakashi- es la aldea Daika…

Minato-…

Kakashi- es el nombre del líder…

Minato-ahhh

Señora- disculpen jóvenes… ¿quieren comprar carne de serpiente?...yo tengo la mejor a un precio justo... ¿que dicen?

Kakashi-no gracias…

Señora- vamos…cómprenla…

Minato-no gracias…si quisiéramos carne de serpiente nosotros la mataríamos…aunque eso es algo que Mikoto no nos perdonaría –dijo en un susurro

Kakashi-…

Señor- vengan aquí…yo tengo el mejor veneno de todos…es letal…solo necesita una gota y BUMM muere al instante…

Kakashi-no gracias…

Minato-¿Qué le pasa a esta gente?

¿?- lo que pasa es que casi nadie viene aquí…cuando extraños aparecen se emocionan y empiezan a tratar de vender su mercancía…a precios muy elevados claro n_n

Kakashi- ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?- soy Mae…-es una muchacha de pelo largo café y ojos azules

Minato-…ahhh

Mae- puede ver que son ninjas…n_n mi familia es dueña de las aguas termales…vengan conmigo y entraran gratis

…**continuara…**


	94. Chapter 94

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Karin- bien…Naruto ¿Cuándo será nuestra próxima misión?

Naruto-ahhh…no hay misiones…no para su nivel…no hay…nada importante todavía…no…no lo se…

Karin- sabes…no haces un buen trabajo…no sirves para ser Hokage

Suigetsu- Karin…él es un buen Hokage…si otro fuera el Hokage no nos hubiera dejado quedarnos aquí…

Karin-lo se…pero… ¿Por qué no hay misiones para nosotros?... ¿o acaso no quieres que yo…?

Naruto- Karin…no es nada contra ti…pero…enserio…ninguna aldea nos ah pedido que mandemos ninjas…y la verdad no se…

Karin- piensa en algo…

Naruto-…ahhh…bien…pueden ir con los gigantes…

Karin-…mmm si ese bosque con los arboles tan grandes…

Suigetsu- ¿para que iríamos?

Naruto- para hablar con Canis sobre nuestra alianza…especificar las condiciones…bueno…Sasuke sabe mas sobre eso…el sabrá que decir n_n

Karin- bien…entonces… ¿no habrá peligro en esta misión?

Naruto- ahhh todo indica que no n_n

Karin- demonios…

Naruto-…busquen a Sasuke y a Sakura y díganles que se preparen…irán hoy en la noche

…

Sasuke-…Sakura…

Sakura-… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿porque estas en el hospital?

Sasuke-… ¿porque no vienes a la casa para…?

Sakura-ya basta…solo porque tú no tengas nada que hacer yo voy a tener que "animarte"

¿?-por suerte Sasuke tendrá algo que hacer

Sasuke- Karin…

Karin- hola…

Suigetsu- Sakura, Sasuke…iremos a una misión hoy en la tarde…vayan a prepararse…

…

-en la mansión Hyuga

Neji-…

Tenten-¿Qué pasa?

Neji-…no me gusta estar tanto tiempo aquí…

Tenten-¿Por qué?...cuando nos casamos…tu tío nos ofreció quedarnos a vivir aquí…y tuvimos que pensarlo…

Neji- lo se…pero no quería quedarme a vivir aquí

Tenten-…pero esta es tu casa también…

Neji-…

Tenten-¿Qué pasa?

Neji-…Hizashi…

Tenten-… ¿Qué hiso?... ¿esta en problemas?... ¿se enojo con su abuelo?...su tío abuelo…

Neji-no…me preocupa su reacción cuando sepa que tendrá que casarse con una Hyuga…

Tenten-…creo que él es lo bastante listo para saber que eso es posible…seguro ya lo había pensado…

Neji-…sabes…de no haber sido por Naruto yo me hubiera casado con Hinata sama n_n

¿?-¿eso es verdad?

¿?-¿Por qué nunca nos contaron eso?

Tenten- Hizashi…Tsunade…

Tsunade- hola madre…hola padre…

Hizashi- ¿nos van a contar lo que paso o no?

Neji-…bueno…Naruto era novio de Hinata…a Hiashi san parecía no importarle…pero después le propuso matrimonio…en ese entonces su madre y yo también éramos novios…

_**Flash back**_

_**Hiashi-…**_

_**Naruto-…ahhh Hiashi…sama…yo…venia a decirle…que me casare con Hinata…pero…queríamos pedirle su bendición**_

_**Hinata-n/ / / n**_

_**Hiashi-…jajajaja**_

_**Hinata-O_o**_

_**Hiashi- pero que tonterías dices Naruto…jajaja…**_

_**Hinata-padre…**_

_**Hiashi-…escucha…tu y Neji me convencieron de que el sello maldito de la rama secundaria era malo y todo eso… **_

_**Hinata-… ¿eso que tiene que ver?**_

_**Hiashi-…bueno…como sabes los de la rama secundaria ya no tienen el sello…pero…hay algunos que siguen molestos…así que…tu te casaras con Neji **_

_**¿?- ¿¡QUE!?**_

_**Hiashi- ahhh Neji…ven siéntate con nosotros…**_

_**Hinata-…padre…si querías que Neji onisan y yo nos casáramos… ¿Por qué no te opusiste a mi relación con Naruto?... ¿o a la de Neji y Tenten?...**_

_**Hiashi-…bueno…honestamente no sabía nada sobre la relación de Neji…**_

_**Neji-…yo ya se lo había dicho…**_

_**Hiashi-…entonces lo olvide...**_

_**Hinata-… ¿y sobre Naruto y yo?**_

_**Hiashi-…bueno…tu…y Naruto…hmp…creí que te hartarías de el…pero lo has soportado cuatro años…**_

_**Naruto-…Hiashi sama…Hinata y yo nos casaremos…y sé que Neji se casara con Tenten…así que por que no olvida esas tonterías de la rama secundaria y la rama principal…todos son Hyuga…**_

_**Hiashi- los de la rama secundaria…ellos están confusos…no creen que mis intenciones son honestas**_

_**Naruto- YA BASTA…CUANDO YO SEA HOKAGE HABLARE CON ELLOS…**_

_**Hiashi-…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Neji-…hmp…como sea…regresemos a casa…

Tenten…adelántense… ¿quieren? n_n

Neji-… ¿Qué pasa Tenten?...

Tenten-… ¿Por qué no les dijiste lo que paso después?...

Neji-…no tienen por qué saberlo todavía…

_**Flash back**_

_**Días después**_

_**Neji-…Hinata sama…Naruto…**_

_**Hinata- n_n sabes que el "sama" es innecesario**_

_**Neji-…**_

_**Naruto-…n_n**_

_**Hiashi-…una última cosa…si tú…Hinata…quieres casarte con Naruto…Neji tendrá que casarse con Tenten…**_

_**Neji-por mi no hay ningún problema…y no creo que a Tenten le moleste casarse conmigo…pero…**_

_**Hinata-¿Cuál es el truco?**_

_**Hiashi-…no quiero problemas con la rama secundaria…cuando sus hijos crezcan…tendrán que casarse…**_

_**Hinata-… ¿ahhh?**_

_**Neji- se refiere…a que algún hijo mio…tendrá que casarse con…alguno tuyo…**_

_**Hinata-O_O**_

_**Hiashi-…si…también Hanabi esta es esto…ella…tampoco quiere casarse con un Hyuga…así que el trato será el mismo…**_

_**Hinata-…pero…**_

_**Hiashi-ahhh y nada de no tener hijos…deberán de tener almenos dos…**_

_**Neji-…yo…**_

_**Hinata- esta bien**_

_**Naruto-Hinata…hablas de nuestros hijos…casándose con sus primos…Hiashi sama…eso no es correcto**_

_**Hiashi-muchas culturas lo hacen para mantener el apellido ¿Por qué nosotros no?**_

_**Neji-…esta bien…**_

_**Naruto-…**_

_**Hiashi-y sé que Hanabi no se opondrá…así que…Hinata…puedes casarte con ese idiota**_

_**Naruto- _**_

_**Neji-…Hiashi sama…Naruto…**_

_**Hiashi-no me importa si nos salvo o lo que sea…el sigue siendo un idiota…aunque se convierta en el Hokage seguirá siendo un idiota…**_

_**Naruto-¬_¬**_

_**Hiashi- Naruto…quiero que me prometas que cumplirán esta promesa…**_

_**Naruto-…**_

_**Hinata-…**_

_**Naruto- esta bien…lo prometo**_

_**Hiashi- bien…por lo que me ah dicho Hinata tu cumples tus promesas…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Tenten-…

Neji-…tendrán que casarse cuando sean mayores de edad…

Tenten- lo se…bien…vamos a casa

Neji-no…yo iré con Naruto

…

Hinata- Hanabi…nuestros hijos mayores tienen 15 años…en menos de tres años…

Hanabi-lo se…una de mis hijas se casara con Hiashi y la otra con Hizashi…

Hinata- U_U…

Hanabi- la verdad…no creo que eso sea algo que le importe a Hizashi…tal vez Hiashi se moleste…mis hijas…Hanako estará encantada…pero Hana…ella…

Hinata-lo se…ella se parece…un poco a ti…pero con mas carácter…

Naruto-…

Hinata-…vamos…Naruto…

Naruto-…pero…nuestros hijos mayores se casaran entre si…pero…Minato…y Tsunade y Choza…

Hanabi-…no lo se…lo mas seguro es que Tsunade se case con Choza…

Hinata- no…Tsunade no estará de acuerdo…

Naruto-ahhh tampoco Choza estará de acuerdo

Hanabi- bien…Hinata vámonos ya…no es corrector venir a molestar al Hokage

Hinata-…n_n con su permiso lord Hokage…

Neji- Naruto

Naruto- Neji… ¿Qué pasa?

Neji-…

Hinata- ¿recordaste lo que le espera a nuestros hijos verdad n_n?

Neji- si…pero…Naruto tu eres el Hokage…podrás hacer algo…para que Hiashi sama cambie de parecer

Naruto- ahhh ese viejo…no cambiara de parecer…y siempre existirá el divorcio…

Hanabi-sin mencionar que el ya esta viejo…

Hinata- Hanabi…

…

Mikoto-…

Ryuji-…

Juro-…

Ryuji- creo que vamos por otro camino

Juro-… ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

Ryuji-…bueno…estamos en el país del viento…el país del agua esta del otro lado…

Mikoto-…

Juro- ¿y tus caminos del dolor?

Mikoto-…van a la mitad del camino…

Ryuji-¿y por qué no nos dijiste que nos estábamos desviando?

Mikoto- estaba distraída…no ponía atención a lo que los caminos hacían…yo los estaba siguiendo a ustedes…

Juro- yo estaba siguiendo a Ryuji…

Ryuji-…yo seguía a Mikoto U_U

Juro- Mikoto…U_U… ¿Cómo te pudo pasar eso?...eres la mas lista de aquí… ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo molesto y desesperado  
>Ryuji- no importa…aun así no estamos lejos…bueno si…pero si nos apuramos llegaremos rápido…<p>

Juro-…

Mikoto-bien…hay que irnos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea…ya que con estas capas de Akatsuki no pasaremos desapercibidos…

¿?-hey…espera…yo te conozco…

Mikoto-O_O…

…

Minato- ahhh…

Kakashi- mmm estoy relajado

-los dos estaban en las aguas termales

Minato- que bien…U_U

Mae- ¿se sienten bien? n_n

Minato-O_O MAE ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?...O/ / /O

Mae- n_n no se preocupen…no tienen nada que no haya visto antes n_n

Kakashi-…entonces… ¿sueles ver a tus clientes desnudos?

Mae- no todos…la mayoría los veo por accidente…n_n

Kakashi-…

¿?- hija… ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre espiar a nuestros clientes?

Mae- que es descortés...pero no los estaba espiando madre…ellos son ninjas…solo quería ser amable…ellos estaban muy cansados…

¿?-ahhh

Kakashi-…hola…soy Kakashi Hatake y él es Minato Uzumaki…

¿?-n_n yo soy Saori es un honor que ninjas como ustedes estén en nuestras aguas termales

Minato-… ¿acaso nos conocía?

Saori- Hatake…Uzumaki…esos apellidos no pasan desapercibidos n_n…me alegra que Mae los trajera aquí antes de que quisieran estafarlos n_n

Kakashi- a nosotros también nos alegra n_n

Saori- n_n

¿?- disculpen… ¿Cuánto me cobraran por quedarnos aquí un par de horas?

Mae- O_O Daika sama…

Saori- Daika sama…

Daika-…hola n_n –es un joven alto con pelo largo negro recogido en una coleta, de ojos cafés

Mae- ahhh no podríamos cobrarle Daika sama…

Daika- n_n oh vamos…

Minato- ¿usted es el líder de la aldea?

Daika- no…es mi padre…pero en nuestra familia el nombre de los primogénitos es Daika…n_n

Saori-…oh…Hatake san…Uzumaki kun…espero no ofenderlos pero… ¿podrían salir de las aguas para que Daika sama este solo?

Daika- oh no…no me molesta n_n

Saori- como desee-se retiro

Mae- n_n ¿se les ofrece algo?

Daika- a mi no…gracias…

Mae- n_n entonces me retiro- ella salió

Daika-n_n

Kakashi-…

Minato-…ahhh si todos los primogénitos de su familia se llaman Daika… ¿Cómo lo diferencian entre su padre y usted?

Daika- n_n cuando estamos juntos…a mi me dicen "san" y a el "sama"…a veces me dicen Dai…n_n disculpe...Hatake san… ¿Por qué cubre su rostro?

Kakashi-…ahhh

Daika-…ohh ¿usted es Kakashi Hatake?

Kakashi- si...

Daika- es un honor conocerlos...cuando estén completamente relajados vengan conmigo para presentarles a mi padre n_n

Kakashi-hai…

Daika- y tú debes ser el hijo del Hokage de Konoha-dijo viendo a Minato

Minato-…si…

Daika- n_n a mi padre le encantara conocerlos…

…horas después

Dai- padre…mira…ellos son Kakashi Hatake y Minato Uzumaki...

Daika- hola…es un honor tener a ninjas como ustedes en nuestra aldea…

Kakashi-…es un honor para nosotros estar en su aldea…

Daika-…y díganme…esa joven que esta detrás de ustedes… ¿no es la hija de los dueños de las aguas termales?

Mae- si…mi nombre es Mae…yo solo quería conocerlo en persona…hola n_n

Daika-hmp…hola…

Dai- n_n

Daika-…Dai…hijo…quiero presentarte a tu prometida

Dai- ¿ahhh?

Daika-…es la hija del líder de nuestra aldea vecina…Sayuri

Sayuri-n_n hola Daika kun n_n…pronto nos casaremos y nuestras aldeas estarán oficialmente unidas…-ella tiene ojos azules y un largo pelo negro recogido en un típico peinado japonés y usa un kimono elegante rosa

Dai-…padre… ¿no hay otra forma de que nuestras aldeas estén unidas?

Daika-no…ese fue el trato que su padre propuso…no puede negarme

Dai- ¿no te importaba lo que yo pensara?

Daika- a mi padre no le importo lo que yo pensara y me obligo a casarme con tu madre

Dai-…

Kakashi-…ahhh nosotros nos retiramos…-dijo mientras jalaba a Minato y Mae los seguía

Dai-…con permiso padre…

…

Mae-…snif snif

Kakashi-…Mae ¿estas bien?...

Minato-¿Cómo va a estar bien?...ella quiere llorar

Dai- Mae…tú sabes que solo te quiero a ti…yo no sabia nada de esa Sayuri

Minato-O_O


	95. Chapter 95

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto **

Daika- Mae…tú sabes que solo te quiero a ti…yo no sabia nada de esa Sayuri

Minato-O_O

Mae- snif snif…

Kakashi-…

Mae-…pero…te casaras con ella

Daika- no puedo desobedecer a mi padre…el deber siempre es primero que el amor…

Mae- lo se…bien n_n espero que Sayuri no sea mala persona n_n suerte- ella se fue

Minato-…ahhh…Daika…sama…

Daika- ¿Qué pasa?

Minato-…ahhh con todo respeto… ¿es usted un idiota?

Daika-O_O

Kakashi- Minato…

Minato- es que…nadie piensa que el deber es más importante que el amor…es que…aaggggg…es tan idiota

Kakashi- no eres el mas indicado para decir eso…además eso a ti no te importa…su vida privada…es de el…

Daika-…Minato…el deber…es y será siempre mas importante que el amor…el amor no te brindara honor…y no siempre la otra persona o personas que ames sentirán lo mismo por ti…

Minato-… ¿y usted cree que Mae no sentía lo mismo por usted?

Daika- ella podría traicionarme…no me arriesgare a eso…si Sayuri me traiciona no me importara…

Kakashi- Minato ya vámonos…

Daika- ustedes…quiero que estén en mi boda…

Minato-… ¿no que no sabias nada sobre Sayuri? ¬_¬

Daika- no lo sabía…pero usualmente eso ya esta arreglado…no tomara mas de una semana…es más…en una semana ya estarán fuera de aquí…

Minato-si…esta bien…

…

Mikoto, Ryuji y Juro estaban saltando en los arboles

Juro- Mikoto dime ¿en que pensabas que era tan importante para no fijarte a donde ibas?

Mikoto- eso no te importa…Juro…

Juro- si me importa…me preocupa… ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para que TU no prestaras atención a tu alrededor?

Mikoto-…_ (Minato…__***ahhh que linda…piensas en Minato estando en una misión...si te distraes pueden matarte…n_n estas enamorada***__…dime algo que no sepa…además también pensaba en mi familia…)…_

Ryuji-…lamento admitir que es verdad…Mikoto tu no te distraes fácilmente…pero…ya no hablaremos de esto…solo recuerda…nada es mas peligroso en una misión que estar distraído…en especial para ti…tu puedes vencer a cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente…pero un ataque sorpresa…

Juro- podrían matarte

Mikoto-… ¿Qué paso con el "ya no hablaremos de esto?

Ryuji- lo siento…

Mikoto-…mis caminos del dolor recorrieron ya la mayor parte del país del fuego…ya casi llegan al mar…

Juro- ¿Cómo cruzaremos el mar?

Ryuji- corriendo…

Juro- gastaremos mucha chakra…yo no tengo tanta como ustedes…yo soy el mas normal de nosotros…

Mikoto-…no te preocupes…si te quedas sin chakra yo te cargare n_n…

Ryuji-… ¿Qué paso con el "no mostrar sentimientos"?

Mikoto-…no importa mucho…lord Orochimaru no esta viendo…

Juro- n_n

Ryuji-…entonces…dime… ¿Qué opinas de los chicos mayores?

Mikoto-…ahhh

Juro- Ryuji… ¿a ti te gusta Mikoto?

Ryuji-no…mi padre me prohíbe tener esa clase de sentimientos…dice que una mujer solo debe de interesarme en forma de compañerismo…par entrenarla o para tomar sus ovarios…no recuerdo bien…mi padre me dijo que si mujer me interesaba de "esa" forma….el me convertiría en un eunuco…

Juro-… ¿Qué es un eunuco?

Mikoto- un hombre castrado…

Juro- O_O…ahhh…no creo que perderías mucho ¿o si? n_n

Ryuji- ¬_¬

Mikoto- U_U

…

-días después

Sakura-… ¿Cuánto falta para llegar con los gigantes?

Sasuke- muy poco…ya puedo ver varios de esos arboles gigantes…

Karin-…

Yugo- si el más grande de ellos es el líder y mide 100m. ¿Cómo podrá escucharnos bien?

Sasuke- tendremos que hablar muy fuerte o estar cerca de su oído

Karin-…

Sakura- ¿Karin estas bien?

Karin- claro…

Suigetsu- esta molesta por que no quiere admitir que él bebe será niño

Sasuke-…hablando de su bebe… ¿piensan casarse?

Sui/ka- NO!

Sakura-… ¿Quién se quedara con él bebe?

Sui/ka- yo…¬_¬

Yugo-…lo mejor será que den al bebe en adopción…imaginen el trauma de esa criatura si crece con unos padres como ustedes…

Karin-tarado…

Sasuke-…U_U

Sakura-…

¿?-hey…ahora a los pequeños les gusta venir aquí… ¿verdad Pollux?

Pollux- Sirius…ellos son más grandes que los otros…

Sasuke-…ahhh ¿podrían llevarnos con su líder?...venimos de Konoha…queremos preguntarle sobre nuestra alianza

Sirius- si lo sabemos…por eso estamos aquí…vamos con Canis…

…

Canis-…mmm…así que son de Konoha…bien…no sé de que quieran hablar…somos aliados…no como hacerlo oficial…una firma no seria muy apropiado para mi…tampoco una huella digital…por el tamaño…

Sasuke- no importa…Naru…lord Hokage solo quería saber en que forma contamos con su apoyo

Canis- incondicionalmente…siempre que un gigante ataque…o cualquier otra situación ahí estaremos…

Sasuke-…

Sakura-…Naruto nos envió aquí solo para esto…

Cephei- ¿quieren comer? n_n

Karin- n_n yo no…gracias…

Sakura- debes de alimentarte bien…tienes que comer por dos…

Karin- ¿Por qué siempre le dicen eso a las embarazadas?

…

Mikoto- O_O…

Ryuji-…tu…

Juro-…ahhh

Mikoto- / / /

Ryuji-…ahhh Juro…vámonos…un par de metros lejos…

Mikoto- / / / lo siento

Juro- ahhh no te preocupes…es normal… ¿verdad?

Ryuji-…en las mujeres si…

Mikoto- pueden irse ya

Ryuji- si…-el y Juro se alejaron

..-Mikoto estaba doblada con una mano en el estomago

Mikoto- TT_TT ¿Cómo es que las mujeres soportan cólicos…?

Ryuji- ahhh Mikoto…mi padre me enseño un jutsu…tal vez te ayude…

Mikoto- has lo que sea TT_TT

-Ryuji puso su mano en el estomago de Mikoto…

Mikoto- hey…ya no duele…

Ryuji- yo tenia cólicos cuando era bebe y lloraba mucho… así que mi padre tuvo que crear un jutsu n_n

Mikoto-…

Juro-ahhh bien…ahora… ¿podemos seguir?

Mikoto- ¿tanta prisa tienes?

Juro- …U_U

…

Daika- ahhh hijo…Sayuri es muy hermosa…deberías estar feliz…una chica como ella…nunca la hubieras podido conquistar tu solo

Dai- a mi eso no me importa…no la quiero…lo único que se de ella es su nombre…

Daika- y que es la hija del líder

Dai- si si ya se…no quiero casarme con ella…pero lo hare por el bien de la aldea…

Daika-ahora si suenas como mi hijo…

…

Minato- Mae…

Mae- n_n

Minato- ¿desde cuando te gusta Daika sama?

Mae- n_n desde que éramos niños…yo no sabia que él era "Daika sama"…yo lo conocía como Dai kun…

Minato-…

Mae- jajaja…me parece raro hablar sobre esto con un niño que acabo de conocer… ¿tienes 1 años?... ¿como puedes saber sobre el amor?...

Minato-…voy a cumplir trece…y si sobre el amor U_U  
>Mae- niños y niñas de doce y trece años con problemas amorosos… ¿Qué le pasa a esta juventud?<p>

Minato-…te escuchaste como una anciana

Kakashi- no tiene nada de malo ser un anciano…tu también lo serás…si no te matan antes…

Minato- -_-

Mae-…la vida de los ninjas es muy peligrosa…ahhh

Kakashi-…venimos aquí para relajarnos y nos encontramos con problemas amorosos…a veces nuestra vida es muy rara U_U deberíamos estar entrenando…

…

Hiashi…bien…Fugaku… ¿Cómo va tu vida como novio de Chieko?

Fugaku-…Hiashi…

Hiashi-…sabes lo que haces es muy noble…en especial para un Uchiha…ella parece fuerte…nada le importa…todo es un fastidio y no quiere problemas…pero…es una chica y sus hormonas la hacen sentir mal…

Fugaku- escucho a su padre decir que quería mas a otra chica que a ella…si mi padre dijera que te quiere mas a ti que a mi me molestaría y me sentiría mal…

Hiashi-…si…

Chieko- hey n_n hola… ¿de que hablan?

Fugaku-…hablábamos sobre Anko sensei…

Chieko-ahhh…hoy será nuestra sensei oficialmente…eso será bueno para ti Fugaku…por las serpientes y todo eso n_n

Fugaku-…si…

…

Hinata- ¿Naruto…?

..Ella estaba en la oficina de Naruto pero no lo veía

Naruto-Hinata- él se levanto del suelo, estaba detrás de su escritorio-…n_n tire por accidente unos papeles al suelo n_n

Hinata-…

Naruto- ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata-…bueno…una amiga de Matsuri que vive en Suna le hablo…y Matsuri le dijo a Temari y Temari me dijo a mi…que vieron a tres personas usar una capa de Akatsuki en la entrada de Suna…

Naruto-… ¿describieron a las personas?- dijo mas serio

Hinata-…era un joven alto…y dos mas pequeños…

Naruto- ¿solo eso?

Hinata-si…ellos se detuvieron en la entrada de Suna y no entraron a la aldea…solo se fueron…

Naruto-…mmm

Hinata- ¿crees que tengan algo que ver con Orochimaru?

Naruto- si…por que…el objetivo de Akatsuki era atrapar a los demonios con cola…ahora eso no es posible y…ahhh…seguro Orochimaru hace eso para infundir temor…todos saben que Akatsuki es una organización mala…

Hinata-…mala…era mucho peor…

Naruto- si lo se…ahhh ¿Por qué Orochimaru no nos declara la guerra formalmente?...

Hinata-…formalmente…él nos atacara…no nos va a avisar

Naruto- U_U ahhh que fastidio…esto es lo malo de ser Hokage…

Hinata- n_n tu querías ser Hokage…lady Tsunade estaba de acuerdo al igual que el resto de la aldea…

Naruto- si pero no sabia que Madara estaba vivo y que liberaría a Orochimaru…ahhh pero no tengo miedo estaré listo para cualquier ataque…igual que el resto de la aldea…

Hinata- yo si tengo miedo

Naruto- n-n no te preocupes n_n yo te protegeré con mi vida


	96. Chapter 96

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Días después

Mikoto-…bien…ya estamos en la aldea de la niebla…

Ryuji- vamos con la Hokage…

Mikoto- ¿los ninjas de aquí saben que son "aliados" de Orochimaru?

Ryuji- no lo creo no importa demasiado…ellos obedecerán a su Hokage…

…

Mei- bien…Mikoto…la niña Uchiha

Mikoto- -_- hace mucho no me decían así

Mei- n_n

Mikoto-…

Mei-…bien ustedes vienen de parte de Orochimaru…regresen y díganle que no les contare nada…que él tiene que venir y aclarar las cosas

Ryuji- con todo respeto…no esta en posición para ponerse exigente… ¿oh si?

Mei-… ¿Qué quieren saber?

Ryuji- debemos ponernos de acuerdo…

Mikoto-…para atacar Konoha…y las demás aldeas…

Mei-…debe ser difícil para ti

Mikoto- si eso es lo que lord Orochimaru quiere… atacare sin dudar

Mei-…esa serpiente si que sabe lavar cerebros…o tal vez eres una gran mentirosa…

Juro- un poco de los dos

Mei-…mmm como sea…sabes…hace…ahhh no se cuanto tiempo tus padres y otros ninjas vinieron aquí

Mikoto- lo se

Mei- ellos entrenaron a unos genin y Chūnin…

Ryuji- usaran esos jutsus en contra de quien se los enseñaron…hmp…

…

Minato-…para ser ninjas…hemos estado en muchas bodas últimamente…

Kakashi- lo se…este viaje era para que entrenaras y no ah funcionado muy bien…creo que regresaremos pronto a casa…

Daika- acepto…

¿?- y tu Sayuri…

Sayuri- acepto…

¿?-puede besar a la novia…

Minato-…yo quería que Mae gritara "yo me opongo"… ver una boda así seria genial n_n

Kakashi-…si…eso seria interesante

-fuera de la iglesia

Minato-…ahhh Daika sama…felicidades…

Daika-…arigatou…

Sayuri- n_n

Mae-Daika…sama…n_n felicidades

Daika-…hai…arigatou…n_n

Sayuri-…bien…ya vámonos…a la recepción de la boda…ahhh lo siento…Mai pero no todos van a poder ir

Daika- su nombre es Mae y ella si ira…

Mae-… n_n

…

Minato-… ¿Qué clase de baile es ese?

Kakashi-…es un vals…yo lo baile en mi boda… ¿no le recuerdas?

Minato-no…lo único que recuerdo bien de mi infancia fueron todas las veces que estuve con Mikoto…

Kakashi-…ok…para empezar…tú sigues en tu infancia…

Minato- -_-

Kakashi- además…tú bailaste un vals con Mikoto

Minato-O_O ahhh si…

Kakashi- bailaron muy mal…se pisaban…se iban a caer…

Minato-…si…

Kakashi- tú y yo tenemos que entrenar…

Minato- si si lo se…tengo chakra del zorro…

Kakashi- tienes suerte…antes tu tenias al zorro

Minato-…si…pero lo sacaron de mi y lo volvieron a sellar en mi padre…estaré siempre agradecido con usted, Sasuke san y mi padre por eso…

Kakashi- como sea…no fue nada…

…

Sakura-…saben…esta misión no fue…

Sasuke- lo sabemos…estamos aquí solo porque Karin obligo a Naruto…ya que la señorita con las hormonas alborotadas no quería sentirse inútil por estar embarazada

Karin- que bien me conoces Sasuke kun…

Sasuke-…si…por desgracia te conozco bien…

Suigetsu- si…la conoces muy bien…pero apuesto que no me dices cuantos lunares tiene

Sasuke-… ¿Por qué sabría yo cuantos lunares tiene Karin?

Suigetsu-…bueno…tú la viste desnuda un par de veces

Sakura- QUE!?

Sasuke-¬_¬ gracias Suigetsu…

Sakura-… ¿se puede saber porque nunca mencionaste eso?

Sasuke- porque sabia cual iba a ser tu reacción…pero no te preocupes…no le preste atención…y fue antes de que nos casáramos…no tienes por qué reclamarme…

Sakura- claro que si…

Sasuke- entonces yo también puedo reclamarte sobre lo que paso con Lee

Sakura- ni siquiera estabas en la aldea

Sasuke- ese es mi punto…hice muchas cosas antes de casarnos que lo mejor es que no lo sepas…

Yugo- no peleen…miren…cerca de aquí hay una aldea…vayan a un hotel por un par de horas para arreglar sus problemas n-n

Sakura- ¬_¬

Sasuke-…no es mala idea…

Sakura-…tan pervertido como siempre…

…

Daika-Mae…

Mae- deberías estar con tu esposa…es su noche de bodas…

Daika-lo se…pero se quedo dormida…

Mae- hmp…

Daika-…quiero proponerte algo…

Mae- ¿Qué?

Daika- se mi amante

Mae- ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

Daika- la clase de mujer que me ama…la clase de mujer que sabe que no me quería casar

Mae-…

Daika- no tienes nada que perder…yo tomare la responsabilidad si nos descubren…no tienes nada que perder

Mae-…esta bien…pero si tengo algo que perder

Daika- ¿tu reputación de niña buena?

Mae- mi virginidad

Daika- O_o

…

Mei- bien díganme ahhh…su plan es esperar…y luego atacar las otras cuatro grandes aldeas…

Ryuji-si…

Mei-… ¿Por qué esperar?

Ryuji- no lo se…lord Orochimaru así lo quiere…

Juro- nosotros solo tenemos que obedecer…

Mei-…hmp…Orochimaru si que tiene lindos aliados n_n

Juro-…U/ / /U

Mei-…Mikoto…te pareces demasiado a tu padre…lo cual te hace bella…

Mikoto-…ahhh

Mei- enserio…tu padre…parece…en cierta forma mujer

Mikoto- O_O  
>Mei- mira…tu padre es muy pálido…pelo negro…<p>

Mikoto- O_O

Mei- es como describir a una geisha

Mikoto-O_O

Juro- jajaja Mikoto…ella te esta diciendo a ti y a tu padre que son geishas

Mei- no que soy…que parecen geishas n_n

Mikoto-…usted acaba de insultar a mi padre…

Mei-no lo tomes así…

Mikoto-…U_U

Ryuji-…bien…vámonos…

Mei-…Sayonara…

…

Juro-…Mikoto…aquí nos conocimos… ¿recuerdas?

Mikoto- si…mis padres estaban en esta aldea también cuando llegue con Daisuke…estábamos en el mismo barco…

Ryuji- no es momento para ponerse sentimentales…hay que regresar con lord Orochimaru…

Mikoto- U_U

Ryuji- ¿Qué pasa?

Mikoto- nada…

…

-en Konoha

Iruka- bien…aquí están los nuevos ninjas n_n Asahi, Saya y Mayu n_n

Asahi- U_U me siento extraño…voy a estar en un equipo con dos niñas…

Alberto- ¬_¬ al menos tu estas en un equipo y eres ninja…yo todavía no -_-

Saya- n_n que bien…ya soy una ninja…Mayu vamos con mamá para avisarle…

…

Hinata- n_n jeje así que Minato hiso todo eso por ustedes…

Yuna- si…él es un buen niño n_n

Naruto-…n_n se disfrazo de mujer…

Yuna-si…también…después de que él se fuera…apareció una niña…ahhh ¿Cuál era su nombre?...ella se parece a mi hija Saya…ahhh ¿Mikoto?

Naruto-…

Saya- MADRE YA SOY UN NINJA

Naruto- n_n

Yuna- que alegría

Mayu- yo también soy una ninja

Naruto- es genial…lo malo…es que vinieron en un tiempo que…ahhh es posible que vayan a tener que pelear…en una guerra

Saya- eso no importa…

Mayu- nuestras vidas nunca tuvieron un significado real así que morir por una causa justa…

Saya- seria muy honroso

Yuna-…y… ¿están en el mismo equipo?

Saya- si…también esta Asahi en nuestro equipo

Yuna-…mmm…

Saya- ¿Qué pasa madre?

Mayu- a nuestra madre le gusta Asahi…son casi de la misma edad

Yuna- O/ / /O

…

Fugaku- Chieko…esto de ser tu novio es un poco…raro

Chieko- oh vamos…

Hiashi-al menos tu tienes novia…mi padre a veces me molesta sobre que yo no eh tenido novia…

Fugaku- tu padre tampoco tenía novia a tu edad…

Hiashi-…si…pero a mi edad mi padre era un héroe…

Chieko-es malo comparase con los padres…es algo que nuestra generación tiene muy en claro…

Fugaku- U_U

Hizashi- hey…Hiashi

Hiashi- ¿Qué pasa primo?

Hizashi- mi padre me acaba de decir algo…que se supone deberíamos de saber hasta los 18 años…

Hiashi- ¿Qué pasa?

Hizashi- yo me casare con Hanako y tú con Hana…

Hiashi- O_O  
>Chieko-…pero… ¿Qué no eran primos?<p>

Hiashi-…si…

Hizashi- es por asuntos del clan Hyuga y todo eso…Hiashi… ¿Qué opinas?

Hiashi- que tengo suerte de no tener que casarme con Hanako…es más escandalosa que Hana

Fugaku-…

¿?-hey mocosos… ¿Por qué no están entrenando?

Chieko- Anko sensei

Anko- estoy malgastando mi tiempo…con un trio de mocosos…vamos…Hizashi…no los distraigas…estos tres se creen importantes por ser todos unos genios…pero mi entrenamiento es diferente n_n

Hizashi- con permiso

Chieko- Anko sensei… ¿sabe algo sobre Biwako?

Anko- esta viviendo con Masao…mi hijo no me cuenta sobre su vida sexual

Chieko- no quería saber sobre eso…me refiero… ¿esta feliz?...lleva días sin hablar con mi padre…

Anko- hmp…no se mucho…solo sé que entre mas tiempo están juntos mas quieren casarse…

Chieko-…eso no hará feliz a mi padre…

…**continuara…**

**U_U…ok…ok…tal vez no debí hacer el fic tan largo U_U se me olvida lo que escribo o lo repito U_U…sin mencionar que la escuela no es de gran ayuda U_U hago la tarea de matemáticas en la escuela…las demás son…en cierta forma mas "fáciles"… aun así batallo para escribir…_ y cada vez tengo menos ideas y no estoy segura de como hacer un final…como sea ya me llegara la inspiración n_n…nos leemos pronto…espero...**


	97. Chapter 97

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Mikoto, los caminos del dolor, Juro y Ryuji caminaban sin prisa por un bosque, ya habían cruzado el mar y estaban el país del fuego, cuando de pronto Mikoto se detuvo

Juro- ¿Qué pasa Mikoto?

Mikoto-…debo ir al baño…

-ella se alejó lo suficiente para que sus compañeros no la vieran, después de un tiempo ella regreso

Mikoto- bien…ya podemos seguir…

Ryuji- no tardaste mucho…

Mikoto- no me fui tan lejos

Juro- si estabas lejos…

Mikoto-…no es correcto tomar el tiempo de una mujer cuando va al baño…

Juro-…básicamente no fuiste al baño…no hay baños en el bosque

Mikoto- sabes a lo que me refiero…no pretendas ser estúpido…

Juro-…si…eso te recordaría a Minato…

Mikoto-…

Itachi- nosotros nos iremos por otros caminos…así Mikoto tendrá un mejor panorama de este bosque

-los seis caminos brincaron hacia los arboles en direcciones opuestas

…

Kakashi-…bien…

Minato- U_U volvimos al bosque…

Kakashi- si

Minato- ¿A dónde iremos?

Kakashi- a Konoha

Minato-…pero…

Kakashi- no creo poder enseñarte mas…en Konoha puedo ayudar a tu padre para que te entrene…además…a este paso…a cada aldea que fuéramos nos quedaríamos varios días para resolver sus problemas en lugar de quedarnos para que entrenes…

Minato-…pero…resolver los problemas de personas indefensas es bueno

Kakashi- no…es bueno querer ayudar…querer hacer feliz a la gente…pero si resuelves sus problemas ellos no sabrán enfrentarse a la vida…

Minato- bien entiendo…no se ponga filosófico conmigo

Kakashi-…me sorprende que sepas el significado de "filosófico"…

Minato-…si lo se _

Kakashi-como sea…pronto llegaremos a Konoha…

Minato-…

…

-con Orochimaru

Orochimaru- U_U

La serpiente travesti sostenía una taza con una mano

Kabuto- ¿Qué le pareció su te…?

Orochimaru- cada día lo haces mejor…

Kabuto- n_n me alegra oír eso…por cierto…debo decirle…me tome la molestia de limpiar personalmente su ropa…espero no le moleste…

Orochimaru- claro que no me molesta…yo no se lavar ropa…y la verdad estoy harto de que alguien más lo haga…no confío en ellos…

Kabuto- n_n

Orochimaru-…ahhh ¿pasa algo?...

Kabuto-…se leer entre líneas,..

Orochimaru-…

Kabuto- usted quiere decirme que confía en mi n_n

Orochimaru- hmp…claro que confío en ti…eso es algo que ya deberías de saber

Kabuto- ya lo sabía n_n pero me gusta escucharlo…

Orochimaru-… ¿Cuándo llega Mikoto?

Kabuto-…mañana…o pasado mañana… no estoy muy seguro pero ya no tarda n_n

Orochimaru-…bien…entonces la aldea de la niebla ya sabe de mis planes…solo es cuestión de tiempo y cuando yo lo ordene…BUMM atacaremos…MUAJAJAJAJA

Kabuto-…

Orochimaru- vamos Kabuto…ríe con migo

Kabuto-…

Oro/kabu- MUAJAJAJAJAJA

…***cuando pensé en la parte de Orochimaru y Kabuto…me imagine a Kabuto en traje de mucama XD*…**

…

Naruto- AACCHHHHUUUUU

Neji-….creo que estas enfermo…

Naruto- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Neji-…ve al hospital…

Naruto- no es necesario…me recuperare rápido…solo es un AAAAACCHHHUUUU…resfriado…

Neji-aun así…no necesitamos un Hokage enfermo…ve…tal vez te encuentres con Hinata…

Naruto- pero

Neji- ve ahí y deja que Sakura te cure…

Naruto-…no…Sakura acaba de llegar de una misión…y a Karin le duelen las piernas U_U Sakura la esta cuidando…

…

-en el hospital

Naruto-…AACCHHHHUUUU

Enfermera- oh lord Hokage…venga conmigo…yo lo cuidare…-dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo

¿?-hey…aléjate de ese tarado…yo lo curare

Naruto- -_- Ino…

Enfermera-…no puedes decirle tarado al Hokage

Ino- hmp… ¿Por qué no?...es la verdad…

Naruto- TT_TT nadie me respeta

Ino- así que puedes retirarte…

Enfermera- hmp…con permiso…-se alejo

Ino-…hmp…

Naruto-… ¿Por qué no querías que AAACHHHUUU…ella me curara?

Ino- ella es una…ella coquetea con todos los doctores y con nuestros esposos…ah coqueteado con Sasuke y con Sai…claro que a ellos eso no les afecto n_n

Naruto-…mmmmm…

…

Sei-…Cho… ¿en que piensas?

Cho-…en Karura…

Sei-…

Cho- ella debería de haberse ido a Suna con sus padres…

Sei-no te preocupes por ella…no te ah hecho nada malo…ella es una mejor persona

Cho- una buena persona no amenaza a un chico para que salga con ella…y luego lo traiciona para salir con otro…

Sei-…dije "mejo"…no "buena"…aun así…prefiero que Karura salga con Maito que con Minato…

Cho-…si…es verdad…

¿?-ustedes dos deberían de pasar menos tiempo juntos…

Cho- n_n hermano…estas celoso…

Shibi- no es eso…me desespera que estén siempre pegados,..

Cho-…sabes…deberías de salir con mas chicas…

Shibi- conozco a todas las chicas de la aldea…ninguna llama mi atención…

¿?- hay dos chicas nuevas de nuestra edad…se acaban de graduar como ninjas…deberías conocerlas…

Shibi- Shizune…

Asuma- una de ellas se parece a Mikoto…no recuerdo sus nombres…

Shibi-…

Shizune-…no importa n_n conócelas mejor…ambas son muy lindas n_n

¿?- ¿ósea que Mikoto es linda?

Shizune-… ¿ahhh?...Tsunade… ¿de que hablas?

Tsunade-dijiste que una se parece a Mikoto…y que son lindas…

Shizune- no me refería a eso…

…

-al día siguiente

Hinata- Naruto… ¿porque no me dijiste que "esa" enfermera quería "curarte"?

Naruto- n_n no lo se…no quería preocuparte

Neji- Naruto…hay alguien que quiere verte…

¿?- hey…hola…

Naruto-…Kakashi sensei…

Hinata-…

Minato- n_n hola n_n

Naru/Hina- TTnTT Minato! –ambos lo abrazan

Minato- n_n jeje…

Hinata- snif…

Naruto- vamos a nuestra casa para que veas a Hiashi

Minato-…primero debo de ver a alguien…espero no les moleste…

Naruto- no…así podre hablar con Kakashi sensei…

…

Minato empezó a caminar por Konoha, por algún motivo no se encontró con nadie para saludarlo…

Minato- ahhh aquí estas…

¿?-…hmp…te dignas a aparecer…y no me dices ni "hola"

Minato-…hola Karura…

Karura-…hmp…déjame decirte…no me arrepiento de haberte obligado a salir conmigo…ese tiempo siempre lo atesorare…pero ahora estoy saliendo con Maito

Minato- O_O…

…

-después de que Minato procesara que Karura lo había cambiado por el "cejotas" se sintió un poco deprimido…pero…siendo digno hijo de Naruto se le paso rápido…

Minato-…ahhh no había estado en esta parte de Konoha antes…-Minato sintió un golpe y quedo inconsciente

Cuando despertó…

Minato-…ahhh ¿Qué paso?

¿?- hola Minato…

Minato-…Mikoto TTuTT ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mikoto decidí hacer lo correcto…tienes que hacerme un favor…

Minato- lo que quieras…

Mikoto- dile a tu padre que reúna a toda la aldea…

…

-después de un par de horas Naruto había reunido a todos los aldeanos...Minato estaba frente a ellos

Minato-…ahhh…hay alguien que tiene que decirles algo…

Mikoto-…hey…hola…-dijo a los aldeanos-…bien…debo de decirles algo

Aldeano- traidora…vete de aquí…no necesitamos nada de ti

Mikoto-…usted no entiende…

Aldeano- sabemos que Madara esta vivo…vete de aquí…

Mikoto- pero…

Aldeano- Vete!

-los aldeanos empezaron a aventar cosas que tenían a la mano…los conocidos de Mikoto trataban de detener la mayoría de ellos pero aun así golpeaban a Mikoto

Mikoto- COMO QUIERAN…yo trate de advertirles…quería disculparme…pero ustedes son tercos…merecen todo lo que les va a pasar…aun así…espero estén preparados…-ella desapareció en una nube de humo…

Sakura-…

Sasuke- Mikoto…

Fugaku-… ¿Qué querría decirnos?

Minato- U_U TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS IDIOTAS…no les conviene tener a alguien como ella de enemiga…ella venia a disculparse…y ustedes la tratan así…no se quejen cuando ella venga a atacarnos…

Aldeana- el hijo del Hokage esta de parte de la traidora

Minato- ¿ahhh?

Aldeano- lord Hokage…debería de mandar ninjas a buscar a esa traidora…

Naruto-…Kiba…rastréala…Sasuke Sakura Neji acompáñenlo…

…

Mikoto estaba corriendo en el bosque esquivando los arboles con extrema facilidad

Mikoto- snif esos idiotas…no debo de llorar por eso…siempre me han tratado así

_**Flash back**_

_**-una Mikoto de 6 años en una tienda de fruta con Minato**_

_**Mikoto- n_n**_

_**Minato- yo quiero manzanas…**_

_**Mikoto- hmp…empezaba a creer que solo comías ramen…**_

_**Minato- ¬_¬… pásame esa bolsa**_

_**Ella se estiro un poco para alcanzarla pero Minato la empujo y ella, para no caerse, se detuvo donde estaban las manzanas…tirándolas…**_

_**Dueño-…O_O mis manzanas…**_

_**Mikoto- lo siento…las volveré a poner…**_

_**Dueño- hmp…están golpeadas…nadie las comprara…**_

_**Mikoto- no se golpearon todas…yo pagare esas…**_

_**Dueño-eres una inútil**_

_**Mikoto- ¿si quiera esta escuchando?**_

_**Dueño- aléjate de aquí traidora…**_

_**Mikoto-…U_U**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Mikoto- nunca me dejan explicar o tratar de solucionar las pocas tonterías que hice…y siempre me culpaban por lo que Minato hacia…demonios…se están acercando…

¿?- Mikoto…ven conmigo…

Mikoto- tío Madara…

Madara- vamos ven…

Ella se acercó a Madara, y este la cargo (tipo princesa XD) y desaparecieron

…

Kiba-…perdí el rastro…

Sasuke-…Neji… ¿no ves nada?

Neji-…no…lo siento…

Sasuke-…esos aldeanos tontos…

Sakura-…ahora ella si querrá vengarse…

Kiba-¿Por qué lo dices?

Sasuke-…a ella siempre le molesto que la trataran mal…

_**Flas back**_

_**Sasuke- ¿Qué tienes hija?**_

_**Mikoto- ese tonto dueño de la frutería se enojo por que tire sus manzanas… fue un accidente y ofrecí pagarlas pero el me llamo traidora y me ordeno que me fuera…**_

_**Sakura- no le hagas caso…es un tonto…pero tendremos que ir a otra frutería n_n**_

_**-esa noche, en la habitación de Sasuke y Sakura**_

_**Sasuke-…Sakura… ¿escuchaste eso?**_

_**Sakura-…no…duérmete…**_

_**Sasuke-…-el salió de la cama y fue a revisar el cuarto de Fugaku. Él estaba dormido. Fue a el cuarto de Mikoto y la ventana estaba abierta y nadie en la cama…**_

_**Sasuke- U_U**_

_**Sasuke salió por la ventana y empezó a seguir las huellas de Mikoto**_

_**Mikoto-…ya vera ese tonto…**_

_**Sasuke- ¿se puede saber que haces?**_

_**Mikoto- voy a quemar ese lugar…no merece tener algo ese tarado**_

_**Sasuke- no cometas el mismo error que yo…en tu corazón no debe de haber odio…**_

_**Mikoto-…pero…**_

_**Sasuke-…aprendí a la mala…que la venganza nunca es la repuesta…**_

_**Mikoto- no es venganza…es…**_

_**Sasuke-¿justicia?**_

_**Mikoto-…**_

_**Sasuke- vamos a casa…**_

…_**fin del flash back**_

Sasuke-…yo creo que ella regresara para hacer justicia…

Sakura lo mal es que todos pensaran que es venganza…

Neji- no…si ella regreso es por que todavía se interesa en la aldea…o almenos por su familia…

…

Mikoto-…tío Madara…

Madara-…me di cuenta que la "Mikoto" que llego con Ryuji y con Juro era un clon…eres lista sabes…

Mikoto-lo siento tío…mi aldea…no lo soporte mas…quería advertirles…

Madara-…esa aldea nunca ah querido a los Uchiha…debes de recordar eso…

…**continuara…**


	98. Chapter 98

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Madara-…esa aldea nunca ah querido a los Uchiha…debes de recordar eso…

Mikoto- no tienes que recordármelo…ya lo se…

Madara-…sabes…esa aldea una vez fue mi hogar…

Mikoto- lo se…es parte de la historia de nuestra aldea…tu ayudaste a fundarla…ya se todo eso…y entiendo porque peleaste con el primer Hokage…que mal que el resto del clan no pensara igual

Madara- eso ya paso…lo importante ahora…es lo que tú quieras hacer…

Mikoto-…quiero que los aldeanos que me trataron mal paguen lo que me hicieron…pero a mi familia y a mis amigos no les podría hacer nada…

Madara-…no te preocupes por ellos…Orochimaru prometió que no los lastimaría…por eso sigues con el…

Mikoto-…lo se…pero…no puedo confiar en una serpiente travesti…

Madara-…el podrá ayudarte a vengarte…

Mikoto-…yo no quiero vengarme…

Madara-ese travesti te ayudara…a impartir justicia

Mikoto- eso espero…voy a ayudarlo con su plan de destruir Konoha…siempre y cuando no lastime a mis seres queridos…

Madara-…me parece bien…

Mikoto-…pero…si pudieron vencerlo una vez…lo más probable es que lo vuelvan a hacer

Madara- jejeje…cuando lo vencieron…ni tú ni yo estábamos de su lado…

…

Minato-…

Naruto-…

Kiba- Naruto…lo siento…perdimos el rastro…

Naruto- U_U

Sasuke-…ella esta mas enojada con la aldea…

Minato-…es verdad…antes de irse estaba viendo a todos esos aldeanos con odio…

Sakura-…ella resistió por años todo lo que esos aldeanos le hacían…

Naruto- lo se…también le hacían lo mismo a Sasuke

Sasuke- pero a mi eso no me importa…soy un adulto…ella es…una niña…

Naruto-…lo se…pero ahora yo debo de preocuparme por un ataque…y no solo a esta aldea…si atacan a las demás…van a culparme a mi _

Sasuke- hmp…la alianza shinobi…

Naruto- si no hubiera sido por el discurso de Gaara nunca esos ninjas hubiesen podido pelear juntos…

Sakura- entonces lo mejor será que prepare un nuevo discurso…

…

Karura-…mmm…esa Mikoto…U_U

Maito-…lo se…esta molesta…seguro nos atacara sin piedad

Karura-…si ella viene a pelear…no dejare que me gane…

Maito-…

Karura- además…la culpa de todo la tienen esos aldeanos torpes que no la quisieron escuchar

Maito- ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Karura-claro… ¿Cuándo iras a Suna conmigo para presentarte a toda mi familia…como mi novio?

Maito- O_O…volvamos con Mikoto…

Karura-¬_¬

Shizune- Karura n_n hola

Karura-¿Qué pasa?

Shizune- Cho me pidió un favor…pero…creo que necesitare tu ayuda…

Karura-…mmm…este bien… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Shizune-…Cho me pidió que le consiguiera una cita a Shibi…

Karura- ¿ahhh? ¿Con quien?

Shizune-…Cho dice que da igual….que solo quiere que salga con alguien para que la deje de molestar cuando esta con Sei

Karura-…hay que juntarlo con Mayu…ambos son serios y aburridos…

¿?-ya que están en eso… ¿me ayudarían a mi?

Shizune- claro Choza n_n a ti te juntaremos con Saya

…

Orochimaru- U_U

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru… ¿se encuentra bien?

Orochimaru- si…lo que pasa es que…

¿?- IDIOTA!

Orochimaru- O_O… ¿Madara?

Madara- no sabes hacer nada bien…tienes suerte de que los aldeanos de Konoha sean estúpidos y hayan hecho que Mikoto se fuera…

Orochimaru-¿de que hablas?

Madara- Mikoto iba a traicionarte…

Orochimaru- esa maldita zo…

Madara- lo bueno…es que ahora ella quiere atacar la aldea

Orochimaru-…si. Eso nos será de mucha ayuda…

Madara-…

Orochimaru-…Kabuto…ve por tu hijo

Kabuto- en seguida…

…

Kuroko-…

Daisuke-…ahhh…

Kuroko-… ¿aburrido?

Daisuke- en poco U_U

Kuroko-…mmm…eso esta mal U_U…un chico no debería aburrirse con su novia…ni siquiera un Uchiha…

Daisuke-…mmm…no me considero un Uchiha…tal vez me vea como uno ahora pero…no lo se…no actúo como uno…no lo creo…antes era mas callado pero solo eso…

Kuroko-…n_n que bien que no te conocí cuando eras así

Daisuke- n_n sabes…ahora que recogiste tu pelo…puedo ver que tus ojos son muy lindos…

Kuroko- ¬_¬ -ella había recogido su pelo en una coleta alta y su fleco estaba hacia atrás, y tenia la banda en su frente

Daisuke-…es en serio U_U…n_n te conseguiré unos ojos…

Kuroho-…no te preocupes…

Daisuke-…hmp…tal vez si tuvieras ojos…no te gustaría mi cara…

Kuroho- jajajaja…por lo que todos los Uchiha son atractivos…

¿?-eso es verdad…

Daisuke- Itachi san…

Itachi-ya tardaste mucho en descansar…debemos seguir entrenando

Daisuke- U_U no han pasado ni 10 minutos…

…

Kabuto- aquí esta Ryuji…lord Orochimaru

Orochimaru-…bien…Ryuji... ¿te atreverás a decirme que no sabias que Mikoto se había escapado y dejo a un clon en su lugar?

Ryuji-…-él tenía sus brazos atrás y miraba al suelo

Orochimaru- ¿y bien?... ¿todavía no piensas en una excusa?

Ryuji- …U_U

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru…

Orochimaru- no lo defiendas…lo has malcriado…Ryuji… ¿Qué te ah pasado?...

Kabuto-…

Orochimaru-…esa clase de traición no se puede perdonar…no de ti…

Ryuji- lo siento…creí que ella solo quería ver a su familia…

Kabuto- niño tonto…

Orochimaru- serás castigado…Kabuto…demuéstrale a tu hijo que tu si eres leal a mi…sabes que castigo merece lo que hiso tu hijo ¿verdad?

Kabuto- por supuesto…yo me encargare…

-fuera de ahí

Mikoto-…Juro… ¿Dónde esta Ryuji?

Juro- Kabuto se lo llevo…Orochimaru lo quería ver…

Mikoto-… ¿tu no le dices "lord"?

Juro-…todavía no me ah dicho quienes mataron a mis padres y al resto de mis hermanos…ahhh mira…ahí viene Ryuji con su padre y Orochimaru…-dijo mientras los señalaba

Mikoto-…hey…Ryuji…

Ryuji-…-el solo volteo a verla con una media sonrisa

Mikoto- hey…Kabuto… ¿Qué van a hacerle?

Orochimaru-…deberías venir para que veas…

-ellos se adentraron al bosque seguidos de Mikoto

Orochimaru- ahora…Mikoto…veras lo que le pasa a los traidores…

-Kabuto estaba frente a Ryuji con una espada en el aire, rápidamente el bajo hacia Ryuji haciéndole un fino corte en la yugular…Ryuji término en el piso

Mikoto-RYUJI! –Ella se hinco junto a él, poniendo sus dedos en la vena- resiste…te curare

Orochimaru- ¿Qué clase de Uchiha hace eso Mikoto?

Mikoto- cállate serpiente…

Orochimaru- no debemos mostrar sentimientos…la preocupación es un sentimiento…

Mikoto-…Kabuto… ¿Cómo pudiste?

Kabuto-…las reglas de lord Orochimaru dicen que ese es el castigo para los traidores…

Mikoto- ¿Cómo él puede ser un traidor?

Orochimaru- la sabia que te habías escapado…y que quien se fue con ellos era un clon…y aun así te dejo ir a Konoha

Mikoto-…

Kabuto-…básicamente…es tu culpa…

Mikoto-…

Ryuji- Mikoto…levántate…moriré en un par de minutos…no te sientas culpaba n_n

Mikoto-…-Mikoto se levanto, su cara estaba mas pálida de lo normal…cerro los ojos

Kabuto-…U_U

Orochimaru-…hmp…

…

Minato-…

Tsunade- bien querido primo ¿Por qué nos llamaste a todos?

-todos sus amigos estaban en el bosque sentados en un claro, ya era de noche

Hiashi- esto es raro ¿sabes? Así que hermanito habla de una vez

Minato- bien…eh oído a mi padre hablar sobre el posible ataque de la aldea de la serpiente…

Kobu- todos sabemos sobre eso…

Minato-si…pero nosotros debemos prepararnos también…seguro que no nos dejaran pelear…

Asuma- si nos dejaran pelear…nuestros padres pelearon cuando tenían… ¿15…16?

Minato- exacto…no nos dejaran pelear…no en el frente…

Hiashi-…a mi si me dejaran…igual que a Fugaku y a los de mi edad…no deberíamos de estar aquí…

Minato-…entonces…largo…pero quienes quieran quedarse a entrenar para estar preparados para cuando nos ataquen…quédense…

Shizune-pero…nuestros sensei nos enseñaran cosas nuevas seguramente…

Minato- si…pero debemos entrenar aun mas…todos juntos…así aprenderemos mas…

Fugaku-…no…aprendemos mas…y mejor si el entrenamiento es individual…claro…con un gran maestro enseñándonos…

Sei-…Minato no se refiere a eso...ahhh ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Minato- nuestro entrenamiento seria un…refuerzo…ahhh…debemos hacer algo…no podemos quedarnos sentados mientras esa aldea planea un ataque contra nosotros…

Maito-…es verdad…debemos entrenar y entrenar…golpear y patear hasta que nuestros nudillos sangren y nuestras rodillas duelan…practicar jutsus nuevos hasta quedarnos sin chakra…

Karura-…o simplemente entrenar como de costumbre y esperar que no nos maten…además…no voy a venir a entrenar de noche…yo necesito dormir al menos 8 horas…

Minato-U_U aahhhhh (suspiro) esta juventud no esta lista para una revolución *u*

Hiashi-hermanito…hablaste como un anciano…

Mayu-…mi hermana y yo nos quedaremos aquí…necesitamos entrenar n_n

Minato- bien…ese es el espíritu n_n

Maito- también yo…

Shibi- yo también…

Cho- claro n_n será divertido

Sei- hai…

Choza- cuenta conmigo primito…

Kobu-claro…les enseñare a seguir rastros…

Tsunade-…yo a pelear con armas…y a ti Minato el buen uso del estilo Hyuga…

Asuma- U_U que problemático…

Shizune- n_n vamos a quedarnos ¿si?

Asuma-…claro…pasare mas tiempo contigo

Shizune- n/ / /n

Hiashi-…yo no…lo siento

Hizashi-este entrenamiento no me servirá…

Fugaku-…a mi tampoco

Hana-…ahhh no aprenderé nada de ustedes

Hanako- si Hiashi no esta no tengo razones para quedarme

-ellos se fueron-

Maito- vamos Karura…quédate n_n

Karura-…esta bien…mas les vale que aprenda algo útil…

¿?-yo los ayudare…

Minato-… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenias espiándonos?

¿?-…ahhh…un rato…n_n ¿te molesta?

Minato-claro que no Konohamaru…sensei…

…**continuara…**

**Muajajaja…ya…casi…100…capítulos XD y creo que tendrán que ser mas hasta llegar al final todavia no se me ocurre un buen final XD así que todo podría pasar…**


	99. Chapter 99

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

-al día siguiente-

Mikoto-…ahhh (suspiro) no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer…

Toc toc toc…

¿?- pase…-dijo una voz dentro de la habitación

Mikoto-…hey…buenos días…

¿?-…buenos días n_n es una mañana hermosa...aunque el sol apenas va a salir…todo se ve tan tranquilo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mikoto-…quería…disculparme…Kabuto san…

Kabuto-… ¿Por qué? n_n

Mikoto-…lo que paso con Ryuji…fue mi culpa…lo se y me siento mal…

Kabuto- que lord Orochimaru no te escuche decir eso…se molestara…n_n…Ryuji sabia cual seria su castigo…y que seria yo quien lo aplicara…-dijo mas serio-…n_n pero no importa…

Mikoto-el sigue siendo tu hijo…no puedes no sentir nada…

Kabuto-…no pasa nada n_n

Mikoto-…perdiste a tus padres y ahora a tu hijo…

Kabuto- ¿Cómo sabes lo de mis padres?

Mikoto- mi padre me lo dijo…

Kabuto-…U_U estaba solo…me sentía horrible…luego conocí a lord Orochimaru…U_U

Mikoto- también se eso…pero…eso no es excusa…debes sentirte mal por…lo que paso…

Kabuto-…yo mate a mi hijo…U_U…aun así…sé que hice lo correcto n_n…si me disculpas…iré a bañarme…-salió de la habitación

Mikoto- U_U

…

Naruto-mmm

-el y Hinata estaban acostados y ambos estaban despertando por la luz del sol

Hinata- ¿ya es de día?

Minato- papá…tengo que preguntarte algo…

Naruto- mmm ¿Qué pasa?

Minato-…si…hay una guerra…en el futuro… ¿me dejaras pelear…al frente?

Naruto- oh no…no no no…yo se lo que es la guerra…y no dejare que nadie menor de 18 años pelee…a menos que hayamos perdido muchos ninjas…que sea completamente necesario

Hinata-…Naruto… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?...él es como tu…tu no puedes negarle eso…él quiere pelear como tu n_n

Naruto-… ¿estas de acuerdo con que el pelee?...no es ambiente para un niño…sé que haría un gran trabajo… pero no arriesgare a mi hijo…

Minato- ¿y Hiashi?... ¿a él lo dejarías pelear?

Naruto- los dejare pelear en una guerra cuando cumplan 18…

Hinata-…n_n

Minato- aun así…podría haber muerto en alguna de las misiones a las que eh ido

Naruto-…si…lo se…pero…es diferente…durante la guerra ves cosas que…son…horribles…si no es completamente necesario…no quiero que pases por eso…sin mencionar…que no es divertido matar…

…

Shizune- U_U

Karura- tengo sueño…

Shizune- lo se…pero vamos…

Toc toc toc

¿?- ¿que pasa?

Karura- estamos buscando a Mayu…

Mayu- si soy yo…-dijo abriendo la puerta-…saben…es muy temprano

Karura- lo sabemos…pero…como eres una nueva ninja…queríamos invitarte a entrenar...también a tu hermana…

Mayu-… ¿enserio?...bien…creo…iré por Saya para cambiarnos…

…en el campo de entrenamiento

Mayu- ¿y que vamos a hacer?

Saya- no importa n_n yo solo quiero aprender y ser mejor…quiero ser útil

Karura-…no te preocupes…aprenderás mucho aquí con nosotros

Shizune- n_n

Tsunade- hey…me alegra verlas tan entusiasmadas…

Cho-…si…n_n

¿?- hey… ¿podemos entrenar con ustedes?

Cho- claro que puedes hermanito…

Tsunade- vamos Choza…solo si dejas esas papitas…

Choza- _

Saya- n_n ¿me puedes dar? Tengo hambre…

Choza-…claro n_n

Tsunade- O.O

Shibi-…el nunca comparte su comida…

Mayu- ¿vamos a entrenar o que?

Cho- si n_n…Choza…enséñale a Saya y tu Shibi enséñale a Mayu…nosotras tenemos que irnos…

Mayu-…

Saya- n_n vamos Choza n_n

..

Madara-…bien Daisuke…tu entrenamiento…ahhh… va muy bien…tienes el sharingan…pero…te cansas mucho…

Itachi- no lo desactives…

Mikoto-…no podrá tenerlo activado tanto tiempo…yo apenas puedo soportarlo al final del día…no se como lo hacías tu tío Itachi

Itachi-…n_n

Shisui- si pero su visión en si no era buena…tu entiendes…

Daisuke-… ¿puedo quedarme ciego por usar mucho el sharingan?

Madara- no te preocupes…yo te conseguiría otros ojos…

Itachi- ¿Cómo los conseguirías?

Madara-…cuando mataste a los Uchiha…tome sus ojos…

Itachi-…

Madara- ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿estas molesto?

Itachi-no…

Daisuke- no quiero estar ciego

Kuroho- no esta tan mal…te acostumbrarías…

Daisuke-lo siento

Madara- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kuroho- Kabuto sama me dijo que lord Orochimaru lo estaba buscando a usted, Madara sama

Madara-…bien…Mikoto encárgate de Daisuke…

…

Orochimaru-¿Por qué Madara tardara tanto?

Kabuto- bueno…Kuroho no es la más rápida…

Madara-aquí estoy…

Orochimaru-…hmp… ¿sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin haber tocado?

Madara- ¿ahora que quieres?

Orochimaru-…para empezar… ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento con Daisuke?

Madara- ah mejorado mucho

Orochimaru- ¿y Mikoto?

Madara- bueno…volvió a ser…un poco…mas…fría…

Kabuto- no es verdad…en la mañana ella vino a disculparse por lo de Ryuji…ella se sentía mal por mi…

Orochimaru-…u_u tanto que batalle…ya se…debemos volver a mostrarle mucha sangre…

Madara- ¿otra masacre?

Orochimaru- si…

Madara- me parece bien… ¿pero de quienes?

Orochimaru- eso es lo de menos…

Toc toc toc

Orochimaru-…pase…

¿?- disculpe…lord Orochimaru

Orochimaru-hmp… ¿Qué quieres Jiro?

Jiro- mis hermanos y yo…nos estábamos preguntando…cuando nos dirá quienes mataron a nuestra familia

Orochimaru- todo a su tiempo…no sean impacientes…

Juro-…quiero matarlos…

Kabuto- y lo harás…y con sus cuerpos reviviremos a sus hermanos y a sus padres…a cambio de que ustedes peleen con nosotros…la familia Harada…

Jiro-no si ellos acepten pelear…

Orochimaru- pues más les vale…

…

-en ichiraku ramen

Sei-…Minato… ¿Qué tienes?

Minato-mi padre no nos dejara pelear hasta los 18 años…

Maito- eso no es justo…

Minato-lo se…somos buenos ninjas…podemos pelear igual o mejor que cualquier ninja adulto

Ayame- oh Minato n_n tu padre sabe eso…pero…no quiere que vean lo horrible de la guerra ni que mueran tan jóvenes…

Minato-…lo se…pero…u_u es injusto

Ayame- n_n Minato… ¿no sabes donde esta Kakashi?

Minato-…no…

Ayame-…no lo eh visto mucho últimamente…soy su esposa…debería pasar tiempo conmigo…

…

Kakashi-…Anko… ¿Dónde esta Masao?

Anko- esta viviendo con Biwako…van a casarse…

Kakashi- O.O…no me sorprende U_U

Anko- ¿Por qué de pronto te importa tanto?

Kakashi- siempre me importo…pero tú no me dejabas verlo…y luego embaracé a Ayame…aunque no me arrepiento…Shiroko es…una niña linda n_n

Anko-…están viviendo en la casa que construyo contigo

Kakashi- n_n sabia que esa casa serviría de algo

Anko-…bien…si lo ves…dile que eres su padre…

Kakashi- ¿segura?

Anko- si…ya esta grande para saberlo…para escucharlo de ti

Kakashi- ¿crees que se moleste?

Anko-un poco…pero no se atreverá a reclamarme nada…me tiene miedo…pero…tu deberías ir preparado

…

Minato- otro plato de ramen…por favor

Ayame-…n_n claro Minato n_n-dijo mientras recogía el decimoséptimo plato de Minato

Maito- ¿tienes dinero para pagar todo eso?

Minato- si n_n

Maito- ¬_¬

Ayame-…n_n aquí esta tu ramen Minato

Minato- arigatou

Ayame- bien…sabes…debo irme…

Minato- O_o ¿A dónde?

Ayame- buscare a Kakashi n_n… ¿puedes llevar a Shiroko a su entrenamiento?

Minato- claro…

…

Kakashi- Masao…

Masao-…ahhh…hola Kakashi san

Biwako- n_n Kakashi san ¿Qué hace aquí?

Kakashi-…quería hablar con Masao…a solas

Biwako-...ahhh…si…entiendo…iré con Shikamaru sensei n_n –se alejo

Masao-… ¿Qué pasa Kakashi san?

Kakashi-…soy tu padre

Masao-…lo suponía…

Kakashi- ¿ahhh?

Masao- pasar mucho tiempo con Biwako me hiso mas listo al parecer n_n…por eso pasabas tiempo conmigo… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?...no voy a abrazarte ni nada…

Kakashi- eso esta bien hijo

¿?- ¿es enserio? ¿Él es tu hijo?

Kakashi- Ayame…

Ayame- ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste?

Kakashi- creí que te molestaría….

Ayame-…me molesta mas que no me hayas dicho antes…U_U n_n no importa…Masao…deberías venir con nosotros de vez en cuando…espero que te guste mi comida

Masao- estoy seguro que me encantara n_n…nada puede ser peor que la comida de mi madre

Kakashi- eso es por que no has probado la comida de Sasuke…

…

Mikoto- ¿A dónde vamos? U_U

-Mikoto estaba caminando en el bosque con Madara, Orochimaru y Kabuto

Orochimaru- no seas impaciente…

Kabuto- ya llegamos…

Mikoto- ¿Dónde estamos?

Orochimaru- en una aldea…

Mikoto- ¿Dónde esta?

Kabuto- detrás de esos arbustos…

Mikoto- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Orochimaru-..Tendrás que matar a sus habitantes

Mikoto- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hicieron ellos?

Kabuto- nada…pero eso es lo que lord Orochimaru quiere que hagas…no presentaran problemas…son simples aldeanos que no saben que es el chakra…

Orochimaru- la población de esa aldea no supera los doscientos…no tardaras mas de diez minutos…

Mikoto- no voy a hacerlo…

Madara- debes de…eso formara tu carácter…

Mikoto-…no quiero tener un carácter sádico…pero gracias…

Madara- Mikoto…debes de acostumbrarte a la sangre…hazlo…vamos…te ayudare…

Kabuto- no Madara sama…no debes de ayudarla…

Madara- estaré cerca de ella…lo que quieren es que se acostumbre a la sangre

Mikoto-…tío Madara… ¿estas de acuerdo con ellos?

Madara-vamos…

-ellos se acercaron a la aldea

Mikoto-…tío Madara…no voy a poder hacer esto…por favor

Madara-ya basta…no debes mostrar sentimientos cuando peleas…mucho menos mostrar debilidad…o piedad…

Mikoto- pero ellos no son mis enemigos…ni siquiera los conozco…

Madara- entonces debería de ser más fácil para ti matarlos...

Mikoto-O_O tío Madara…

Madara-vamos…debes seguir ordenes…si Orochimaru te ordeno matarlos debes de hacerlo

Mikoto-… ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que tu estas con Orochimaru?...

Madara-¿a que te refieres?

Mikoto- no creo que seas su "aliado" solo para estar conmigo... ¿que ganas tu por estar con el?...tu lo liberaste de la espada de totsuka

Madara- ¿Qué gano yo? Hmp…no seas tonta…sabes que lo hago…por ti…

Mikoto-… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Madara-…

-ambos entraron a una pequeña casa

Señora- ¿se les ofrece algo de beber?

Mikoto-…entramos sin permiso a su casa… ¿y es lo primero que pregunta?

Señora- bueno…es obvio que son viajeros…

Señor- ahhh ¿Quiénes son tus invitados querida?

Mikoto- U_U no puedo hacerlo

Madara- vamos…hazlo ahora

Mikoto-no

Madara-…cuando Orochimaru ataque Konoha…él te ordenara matar a varios ninjas…y si no lo haces el matara a Minato y a tu familia… ¿quieres eso?

Mikoto-…

Madara- señores…ven esta espada…esta es la espada con la que Itachi Uchiha mato a su clan

Señora- no sabemos de lo que habla

Madara- Mikoto- él le dio la espada

Mikoto-…

…**continuara…**


	100. Chapter ¡¡¡¡¡¡100!

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Madara- Mikoto- él le dio la espada

Mikoto-…

Madara-… ¿Qué esperas?

Mikoto- no voy a hacerlo…

Madara-…-el se agacho y le susurro algo-

Mikoto- Ù_Ú –ella levanto la espada y con dos rápidos movimientos mato a los dos señores

Madara- esa es mi sobrina…

Mikoto- ¿no hay nadie más en esta casa?

Madara-no…vamos a la casa de alado

…ambos salieron de la casa y así fueron entrando a todas las casas, Mikoto mataba a sus habitantes y Madara cuidaba que lo hiciera bien…

Mikoto- ya termine…son todas las casas…

Madara-…si…pero todavía falta ese lugar-dijo apuntando a una pequeña construcción de un piso que decía "escuela"

Mikoto-…

Madara- vamos…

Ambos entraron a la escuela, no había nadie

Mikoto-que mal…nadie aquí…vámonos…

Madara-no…están en recreo…

Mikoto-…u_u

-ellos se dirigieron al patio, estaban los niños desde 1° grado hasta 6° grado

Mikoto- no…no…no puedo…

Madara-lo estabas haciendo tan bien…

Mikoto- U_U – de su boca salieron bolas de fuego que alcanzaban a los maestros y a los niños- ya son todos…

Madara-…ahí falta uno…-dijo señalando una esquina donde se encontraba un pequeño niño abrazando sus piernas-

Mikoto-…es muy pequeño…

Madara-…no puede tener menos de seis años… vamos…mátalo como a los demás…

..Mikoto suspiro, el niño se levanto, y se acercó a ella

Niño- si vas a matarme hazlo rápido- es un niño de pelo café y ojos miel, de unos 6 años

Mikoto- U_U- ella lanzo una bola de fuego directo a el pero…

Madara- O_O

Mikoto-…

..Una niña lo había "tacleado" para alejarlo del fuego, la niña se quemo su pierna

Madara-…Mikoto… ¿Qué esperas? Mátalos

Niña- no dejare que mates a mi hermano- es una niña de pelo café y ojos miel, de unos nueve años

Mikoto-… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Niña soy Oyuki…y mi hermano es Yuki…

Mikoto-…

Madara- bien…es malo que sepas sus nombres U_U…como sea…puedo matarlos por ti

¿?- no van a tocar a Oyuki -dijo un niño de pelo naranja y ojos amarillos, de nueve años-

Madara-… ¿Cuántos niños más están vivos?

¿?- solo yo y mi hermano…

Mikoto-… ¿Por qué ustedes no estaban en el patio?

¿?- estábamos en la biblioteca de la escuela…

Mikoto-… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?- Akito…

Madara-…Akito… ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

¿?- aquí estoy…Natsuto- dijo un niño de ojos azules y pelo café

Mikoto-…y… ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Natsuto- ¿a que te refieres?

Mikoto-son tres niños de nueve años y uno de seis…contra dos Uchiha…es obvio que morirán

Oyuki-…no…no nos mataran tan fácil…

Madara- hmp

Mikoto- me niego a matar a estos niños…

Madara-Mikoto…ordenes son ordenes…

Mikoto-quiero entrenarlos…

Madara- ¿Cómo dices?

Mikoto- son valientes…serán buenos ninjas…déjame entrenarlos…

Madara-…tú todavía no terminas tu entrenamiento…

Mikoto- termine el entrenamiento de Kumiko sensei UuU…además…soy mejor que todos los ninjas que viven ahí…

Madara-…no eres mejor que yo…puedo matarte cuando quiera…a fin de cuentas yo te entrene

Mikoto- no has sido mi único maestro…no me mataras…

Akito- se nota que la modestia no es una cualidad de los "Uchiha"

Madara-¬_¬ si Orochimaru esta de acuerdo los entrenaras

Mikoto-…

Madara-si no…tendrás que matarlos…

-con Orochimaru

Orochimaru- ¿y estos niños?

Mikoto- quiero entrenarlos…

Orochimaru-… ¿Por qué?

Mikoto- son valientes…

Orochimaru-…como quieras…no estoy de humor para discutir…pero…Madara… ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Madara-mato a todos…lo hiso bien…

…

Minato- bien…ya esta obscureciendo…

Hiashi- vas a ir a entrenar con tus amigos…

Minato-si…papá nos dejara pelear a los 18…así que estaremos preparados n_n

Hiashi-…sabes…pueden atacarnos cualquier día…hacemos simulacros de evacuación casi todos los días…pueden atacarnos ahora…cuando ustedes estén entrenando…

Minato- entonces estaremos preparados n_n

Hinata- ¿preparados para que?

Minato-…preparados…para…

Hiashi- puedes ser honesto con ella…para eso sirven las madres…

Hinata-¬_¬

Minato- iré a entrenar con mis amigos…para estar preparados por si nos atacan…para la guerra…

Hinata-…si…esta bien n_n no le diré a tu padre…así que vete antes de que llegue

Minato-…pero el sabrá que no estoy aquí…

Hinata- yo lo mantendré ocupado durante la noche n_n

Hiashi- O_O…voy a ir con Fugaku U_U

…

Maito- aggg aggg aggg

Minato- ¿ya estas entrenando?

Maito- hai…

Minato- ese entusiasmo tuyo me alegra

Maito- no debo…aggg…desaprovechare la juventud TTuTT

Tsunade- hey…ya estamos aquí…-ella venia acompañada de Choza y junto a él estaba Saya, estaba Mayu y junto a ella Shibi

Saya- Minato n_n hola me alegra verte n_n

Minato- a mi también

Saya- hoy entrene con Choza y mi hermana con Shibi…aprendimos muy poco pero suficiente para mantener una pelea n_n

Minato- pues aquí aprenderás más

Cho- ya estamos aquí n_n perdón por tardarnos n_n –ella estaba acompañada de Sei y de Shizune

Shizune-U_U ¿no ah llegado Asuma?

Asuma- aquí estoy…

Shizune- ¿Por qué tardaste?

Karura- el niño se quedo dormido y tarde en despertarlo…

Minato- bien… ¿Quién falta?

Asuma-…Konohamaru sensei U_U  
>Minato- ahhh si…U_U el torpe que nos va a entrenar…<p>

Konohamaru- hey…si soy un torpe es porque me junte mucho con tu padre

Minato-¬_¬

Konohamaru- U_U como sea… ¿todos ustedes tienen la misma afinidad de chakra?

Minato-…la mía es el viento

Karura- la mía también

Tsunade- también la mía

Konohamaru-… ¿los demás controlan mejor el fuego?...como sea…vamos…ahhh no sé que enseñarles U_U

Minato-…bien…ahhh

Tsunade- tu plan no es tan sencillo después de todo U_U

Minato- U_U

¿?- nosotros también los ayudaremos n a entrenar n_n

Asuma-…Biwako…Masao…

Biwako-n_n

Chieko- ahhh yo también…que fastidio U_U

Hizashi- U_U yo también…

Hanako- n_n si Hizashi lo hace yo también

Hana-¬_¬

Hiashi- yo también…los entrenare

Fugaku- ya que no me queda de otra…

Minato-…Hiashi… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hiashi- fui a casa de Fugaku…pero Chieko pasa por nosotros…ella nos obligo a venir ¬_¬

Minato- n_n arigatou Chieko…

Maito- bien ahora a entrenar n_n

…

Orochimaru-…bien Mikoto… ¿Cómo piensas entrenar a esos mocosos? No tienes la paciencia suficiente para hacerlo

Mikoto- soy muy paciente ¬_¬

Orochimaru- no con los niños…

Mikoto- yo los entrenare…son valientes…nos enfrentaron…a Madara san y a mi

Orochimaru- por que no sabían quienes eran ustedes…

Mikoto- ellos vieron que mate a todos los demás…vale la pena que vivan…

Orochimaru-si se convierten en un estorbo…los matare ¿de acuerdo?

Mikoto- si

…

Mikoto- bien…los entrenare n_n

Oyuki- no quiero…no puedo…U_U tu eres mala

Akito- Oyuki…ella decidió no matarnos…

Natsuto- si…pero mato a nuestras familias y amigos n_n

Mikoto- ya basta…no…no deben cuestionarme…yo soy tan misericordiosa que decidí que ustedes serian útiles para lord Orochimaru…así que ahora deberán obedecer todo lo que yo les diga…

Oyuki-… ¿y que pasara con mi hermano?

Mikoto-…mmmmm…no tengo interés en entrenarlo todavía…tu lo entrenaras…cuando tengas tiempo…

Oyuki- no quiero que mi hermano aprenda a ser violento

Mikoto-… ¿quieres que lord Orochimaru lo use para algún experimento n_n? –dijo en un tono dulcemente aterrador: P-

Oyuki-O_O…no…-dijo espantada…

Mikoto- entonces… ¿Quién de ustedes quiere ser ninja medico?

Natsuto- yo…me gusta ayudar a los demás…

Mikoto-…bien… ¿saben lo que es el chakra?

Oyuki-…U_U Mikoto…escucha…tu…eres una anciana…no importa que seas una "Uchiha"…tu… no me asustas…

Mikoto- O_o'

Natsuto-…no…debiste…hacer eso n_n

Mikoto-…así que…después de matar a todos los inútiles de esa pequeña aldea no me temes…mmm…eres…o muy valiente o muy torpe…

Oyuki- soy valiente…no dejare que me asustes…

Mikoto-…créeme…cambiaras de parecer…como sea…lo de anciana…eso si no te lo permito

Oyuki- hmp…

Akito- ya basta…Mikoto sensei…entrénanos de una vez U_U

Kumiko- ahhh mira que linda niña…

Oyuki- O_O ¿Quién es esa señora?

Mikoto-…esa señora es Kumiko sama…

Kumiko- n_n

Mikoto- entrenare a esos niños ¿tu que dices?

Kumiko-…esa niña…es igual de femenina que tu

Mikoto- ¬_¬

…

Naruto- Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…

Sasuke- O_O…Naruto… ¿Qué haces en mi casa?...

Naruto-..Lo siento…ya es de noche

Sasuke- ¬.¬

-estaban en la habitación de Sasuke, y Sasuke estaba en la cama y Sakura dormida junto a el

Sasuke- ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto-…tenemos información de Mikoto…

Sasuke-… ¿Qué paso?

Naruto-…unos ninjas que iban caminando por el bosque…encontraron una pequeña aldea…entraron y todos los habitantes…bueno…estaban muertos…la mayoría quemados…los demás cortados con espada…

Sasuke-…U_U ¿Cómo saben que fue Mikoto?

Naruto- ¬_¬

Sasuke- U_U ahhh mi hija…

Sakura-mmm Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke- nada Sakura…vuelve a dormir…

Sakura-¿Qué hace Naruto aquí?

Naruto- n_n venia a saludar

Sakura- no seas idiota…no puedes mentirme

Naruto-U_U llego información de Mikoto

Sakura-…

Sasuke-ella mato a los habitantes de una aldea

Sakura-…U_U

Sasuke-… ¿sabes algo más?

Naruto-ella estaba con Madara…

Sakura-…

Sasuke-bien…Mikoto es mas peligrosa ahora…lo mas seguro es que el la esté entrenando…

Sakura-…TT_TT

Naruto-…mañana empezaremos a entrenar…

Sasuke-…

Naruto- Sakura…tú estarás a cargo de los ninjas médicos…

Sasuke-¿también Fugaku podrá entrenar?

Naruto-no hasta los 18 U_U

Sakura-… ¿Por qué?

Naruto-no quiero que mueran niños…

Sasuke- pero son ninjas…

Naruto-lo se…pero…no soportaría perder a mis hijos…y para ser justo no dejare que nadie de su edad pelee

Sakura-…pero…Hiashi cumplirá 18 en… ¿tres años?

Naruto-…creo que para ese entonces la guerra habrá terminado…

Sasuke-…o apenas empezara…

Naruto-…si…tu pasaste tiempo con esa serpiente…sabes como piensa…

Sasuke-…sabes…tengo sueño…quiero dormir…así que por favor sal de mi habitación

Naruto-…claro "dormir"

Sakura-¬.¬

… al día siguiente

Naruto bien…ninjas…escuchen…aggg esto es muy frustrante…no se cuando la serpiente de Orochimaru nos piensa atacar…pero debemos estar preparados…

Neji-lo primero que debemos de hacer cuando nos ataquen…será evacuar a los niños…incluidos los ninjas menores de 18 años…el Hokage no los quiere arriesgar…pero de eso se encargaran los ninjas mas jóvenes…

Sasuke-lo segundo será defendernos…debemos defendernos mientras atacamos…no debemos retroceder…con los experimentos de Orochimaru no sabemos con certeza que habilidades tendrán sus ninjas…pero…si recuerdan la cuarta guerra…hmp…posiblemente sea peor…U_U

Asuma-… ¿Cómo saben que nos van a atacar?

Naruto-¬.¬

Sasuke- Orochimaru odia esta aldea…y a sus habitantes…es lo mas lógico de pensar…no sabemos donde se encuentran…deben de esconderse por algo…

Sakura-bien…los ninjas medico vengan conmigo…

Naruto-…U_U

Neji- ¿este bien?

Naruto-no lo creo…la guerra no a empezado…y ya estoy preocupado…

Neji- calma…tal vez ni siquiera nos ataquen…fallaron una vez…serán muy tercos para atacarnos de nuevo…

Naruto-…no sabemos que esperar de Orochimaru…

**...continuara…**

**XD XD XD XD XD …100 CAPITULOS! (Y TODAVIA NO TERMINA TT_TT) ok…debo agradecer a todos los que leyeron los 100 capítulos…:´) **

**No creo que deba hacer la historia mas larga…unos cuantos capítulos mas…debería de hacerlo mas largos…U_U es que no puedo organizar bien mis ideas…así que…todo puede pasar muajajaja**


	101. Chapter 101

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Misashi Kishimoto**

…**2 años después…**

Mikoto termino su entrenamiento como geisha O_O…Daisuke es mejor Uchiha ahora…los genin de Konoha…ya son Chūnin…Minato y sus amigos siguieron entrenando juntos en secreto, los ninjas adultos entrenaban bajo el mando de Naruto…y Orochimaru…seguía planeando el ataque a Konoha

Kabuto- lord Orochimaru no debemos esperar más

Orochimaru- claro que debemos…deben de ser atacados por sorpresa…muajajaja…

Madara- te estas volviendo loco…si atacamos Konoha…seguro que las demás aldeas se pondrán de su lado y nos atacaran…

Orochimaru- hmp… ¿crees que después de tantos años no eh considerado eso?...

Kabuto- atacaremos las grandes aldeas ninjas…excepto la aldea de la niebla…ya que ellos son nuestros aliados…

Madara-…si…al igual que las aldeas menores…mmm

Orochimaru- ¿Qué pasa?

Madara-…aun así…entre las cuatro grandes aldeas tienen mas ninjas que nosotros…

Kabuto-si…pero nuestros ninjas son mejores…además…en sus aldeas viven civiles…aquí solo ninjas…

Orochimaru-…ahora…en que lugar de Konoha atacaremos

Kabuto- directo a la torre Hokage…y que todo alrededor se destruya

Madara-no…no hay que matar a los kages desde el principio…ellos deben ver como sus aldeas se destruyen y sus ninjas mueren…

¿?-entonces un ataque simultaneo con bombas a todas las aldeas no importa el lugar, y después los gigantes de Wolfrayet atacaran lo que quede de Konoha…ya que al parecer no importa lo que pase con las demás aldeas…su principal objetivo es destruir Konoha…¿cierto lord Orochimaru?

Orochimaru-…ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor…Mikoto…

Mikoto- hmp…-ella había crecido su cara era mas madura y sus ojos siempre mostraban el sharingan…su pelo había crecido, lo tenia recogido en una coleta como Itachi, de frente pareciera que tuviera el pelo corto, usa una blusa azul strapless una falda blanca hasta las rodilla y la capa de Akatsuki

Madara-…bien…pero…los ninjas de las aldeas menores…ellos saben que somos "los malos"… ¿obedecerán de todas formas a sus kages?

Orochimaru- si Sunagakure lo hiso no veo por qué ellos no…

Mikoto- además...los kages les dirán que las grandes aldeas planean atacar a las menores…hmp…

Madara-…pero

Mikoto-ya basta tío…deja de decir pero…no importa el resultado final…lo único que importa es cumplir la voluntad de lord Orochimaru…destruyendo por completo Konoha…

Kabuto-…hmp…has aprendido bien Mikoto…

Mikoto- por supuesto…esos malditos de Konoha se merecen todo lo que les va a pasar…ahora…si me disculpan…debo de ir a entrenar con esos niños…-ella salió de la habitación

Orochimaru- ¿Qué te parece Madara?...Mikoto cambio totalmente…

Madara-…es perfecta ahora…ella hará todo lo que le digas…

Kabuto- ¿como sabemos que no esta fingiendo?

Madara-no lo hace…créeme…yo la conozco…es una Uchiha después de todo

…

Oyuki-… ¿Dónde esta nuestra sensei?

Akito- no lo se

Natsuto- no te preocupes…no debe de tardar

Mikoto- mocosos…ya estoy aquí…

Oyuki- hmp -_-

Mikoto-…bien…ustedes cumplirán doce…

Natsuto- yo ya los cumplí n_n

Mikoto-eso no importa…lo que quería decir es que son pequeños todavía…pero…son buenos ninjas para lord Orochimaru…Oyuki…la afinidad de tu chakra es agua...Akito…la tuya es tierra y la tuya Natsuto es viento…

Oyuki- ¿y la de mi hermanito?

Mikoto- rayo…de ahora en adelante no se separaran de Yuki…él es mas torpe de todos…así que deben de hacerlo aprender…no lo hare yo por que no tendré la suficiente paciencia con un niño como ese…

Oyuki- esta bien…nosotros le enseñaremos jutsus muy difíciles n_n

…

-en ichiraku ramen

Cho-n_n

Sei- ¿Qué pasa?  
>Cho-te cambio la voz…la tienes mas grave n-n<p>

Sei- a todos nos cambio la voz…¬.¬

Asuma-es verdad U_U…eso es lo que pasa durante la pubertad U_U

Shizune- n_n que linda es tu voz

Asuma- U_U´

Kobu-…U_U al menos Kiiro esta mas grande n-n

Tsunade- hmp…perece que es mas grande que tu…

Kobu- n_n

Shibi- U_U

Choza-… ¿Dónde esta Minato?

Minato- aquí estoy lamento llegar tarde n_n

Choza- Minato…hemos tratado de mejorar tus habilidades como Hyuga por dos años…pero

Tsunade- eres tan inútil que no aprendes nada…

Minato-¬.¬

Maito- él no es lo suficientemente "delicado" para aprender bien esas técnicas

Choza- ¬.¬ ¿me estas diciendo delicado?

Maito-…no…aggg…

Minato- como sea…U_U

Cho- Maito… ¿te sientes bien?

Tsunade-¿Cómo se va a sentir bien si no ah visto a Karura por casi un año?

Minato- oh vamos…no puedes vivir siempre en el pasado…si no has sabido nada de ella es por que seguro no le interesas mas…

Maito-… ¿es lo mismo que pasa contigo y Mikoto?

Minato-…

¿?- eso no es justo…Mikoto no esta ahí por que quiere…

Minato- Shiroko n_n

Tsunade-ahhh pequeña…siempre defendiendo a esa traidora… ¿recuerdas que ella mato a toda una aldea?...y eso solo para empezar…

Shiroko- no me importa ella es buena n_n – ella dejo crecer su pelo y lo tenia recogido en una trenza hasta donde su espalda termina

Minato- hay que dejar de hablar de Mikoto…

Shiroko-…bien…Minato…ahora que soy mayor…quiero que me entrenes…

Minato- ¿ahhh?

Shiroko- no soy tonta…sé que ustedes están entrenando…para pelear en la guerra…

Minato-…

Shiroko- si no me dejan entrenar con ustedes…a mi y a mi equipo claro…le informare al Hokage sobre sus intenciones…

Minato-…esta bien

Tsunade- no esta bien…son unos niños…van a hacernos ir mas lento

Shiroko- escucha yo puedo derrotarte con mis manos atadas

Tsunade- hmp…no podrías ni tocarme…

Shiroko- tú no me darías pelea sin tu byakugan

¿?- ¡Shiroko! Esa no es forma de hablarles a los clientes

Shiroko- madre…

Ayame- vamos discúlpate

Shiroko-…siento…haberte humillado…pero…a veces eso pasa cuando se dice la verdad n_n

Ayame- Shiroko…

Shiroko-…hmp…

Tsunade- niña mal educada…no dejare propina por tu culpa

Minato-¬_¬ Tsunade…estas peleando con una niña de 7 años…

Shiroko- ¿tú también me subestimas Minato?

Minato- claro que no

Ayame- ya basta…si no van a comer mas paguen ya

Minato- TT_TT yo todavía no como

…

Neji- Naruto…los otros ninjas…

Ninja- lord Hokage…estamos hartos de entrenar tanto…hemos ido a muy pocas misiones y necesitamos ese dinero…además…parece que a Orochimaru no le importa atacar Konoha…dos años han pasado y…

Naruto- basta…parece que tú no conoces a Orochimaru…

Ninja-…no…por suerte no lo conozco pero…

Sasuke- el solo quiere destruir Konoha…es lo único que quiere hacer…siente un gran odio hacia esta aldea…esperar dos años…debe ser solo parte de su plan…esconderse tan bien…

¿?- si…seguro están entrenando a tu hija para que nos ataque…

¿?- no lo creo…yo creo que tu hija esta entrenando a otros ninjas…ella ya estaba lista para atacarnos… ¿no es así?...

¿?- todo es parte de tu plan ¿verdad Uchiha?

Sasuke-…Homura san…Koharu san…

Naruto- U_U ¿acaso ustedes nunca tocan la puerta?

Homura- Naruto…somos tus consejeros…demos de aconsejarte que no dejes entrar a ese traidor…

Naruto- a basta…Sasuke no es un traidor y ustedes ya me tienen harto…creí que este asunto ya lo habíamos resuelto…

Koharu- Naruto…un traidor siempre será un traidor…el conoce muy bien a Orochimaru por una razón… las personas no cambian…

Neji- Koharu sama…las personas si pueden cambiar…

Koharu- hmp…

¿?- abuela…ya basta… ¿quieres?...debes de abrir tu mente n_n

Koharu- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu bisabuela?

¿?- U_U siempre estas molestando al Hokage…relájate un poco n_n

Naruto-¿Quién es ella?

Koharu- mi bisnieta…

Naruto-…si…pero…no sabia que usted tenia hijos

Koharu-si…mi hijo se caso con una ninja de la aldea de las nubes…y se fue a vivir ahí…y luego tuvieron un hijo…y él tuvo a esta irrespetuosa niña…pero hasta ahora vienen a visitarme…

Naruto-…entonces por eso esta tan amargada…hace años que no ve a su familia n_n

Koharu-¬_¬

Naruto- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? n_n

¿?- mi nombre es Kima…tengo 7 años y estoy en contra de lo que hace mi abuela…esta mal que juzgue a las personas por su pasado U_U –ella tiene ojos negros, pelo rubio recogido en una alta cebolla y usa una blusa morada de manga corta que deja ver su ombligo y un short blanco

Sasuke- ¿Qué le parece Koharu sama?...debería de aprender de su nieta

Koharu- hmp…

Ninja-…ahhh…cof cof…ahh lord Hokage…como estaba diciendo…ya son pocos los ninjas que quieren seguir entrenando…ninguno de nosotros…creemos que vamos a ser atacados…

Neji-… ¿ves lo que pasa Naruto?

Sasuke-esto es solo parte del plan de Orochimaru

Ninja-…lord Hokage…casi todos los días hacemos simulacros…necesitamos seguir con nuestras vidas sin preocuparnos por un evento que no va a pasar…

Naruto- yo soy su Hokage deben de obedecer…se lo que hago

Homura-¿enserio?...

Koharu- yo creo que esto es un plan de Sasuke…los ninjas cansados por tanto entrenamiento…posiblemente se levanten es tu contra Naruto…te atacaran y te desterraran como Hokage…

Kima- abuela…basta…

Koharu- niña vuelve con tus padres y tus abuelos…no deberías estar aquí

Kima- hmp…tu tampoco deberías estar aquí…retírate de este trabajo y ven a vivir a la aldea de las nubes con tu familia n_n

Koharu- te dije que te fueras...

Kima-…esta bien U_U

Naruto-…

Sasuke-…

Naruto-…dile a los ninjas…que ya no entrenaremos…volveremos a las misiones constantes para recuperar nuestra economía…pero…si no están listos para cuando nos ataquen no me culpen a mi…

Sasuke-U_U  
>…<p>

Enfermera- Sakura…los ninjas se están alejando…se van…no nos hacen caso…

Sakura-lo se…ya no quieren entrenar tanto…creen que es una perdida de tiempo…U_U

Hinata- como no nos han atacado todavía…los ninjas creen que es…

Sakura- una tontería…un desperdicio de tiempo…una estrategia para que nuestra economía baje aun mas…

Hinata-…si…algo así…

Ino- esto no esta bien…no deben de subestimar a Orochimaru…ni a Madara…

Sakura-si…esos dos tienen un gran odio hacia la aldea…

…

-en la habitación de Mikoto

Daisuke- Mikoto…

Mikoto- ¿Qué pasa?

Daisuke-… ¿Dónde esta Kuroho?

Mikoto- no lo se…yo no la cuido…

Daisuke-…no la eh visto desde ayer…

Mikoto- debe estar en una misión o algo

Daisuke- ¿no te preocupa?

Mikoto- ¿debería?

Daisuke-…es tu amiga

Mikoto- no…yo no tengo amigos…

Daisuke-… ¿y yo…?

Mikoto- tu eres mi medio hermano… eres de mi familia…debo tratarte bien…

Daisuke-…Mikoto…

Mikoto- aggg bien…te ayudare a buscarla…

…

Mikoto- ¿has visto a Kuroho?

Daichi-…no…que raro…

Riku- yo si…esta con mi madre y con mi hermana

Daisuke- ¿Dónde?

Riku- en una misión n_n

Daisuke-…

Mikoto- U_U te lo dije

Daisuke-… ¿Qué están haciendo?

Riku- no lo se…Daisuke...no te preocupes…están bien…

…

Riko- bien…ya llegamos… ¿ahora que?

Kaiya-…mmm a esta hora se suponía que los ninjas de Konoha se juntaban a entrenar…pero…se esta alejando…están saliendo de la aldea

Kuroho-entonces… ¿están yendo a misiones?

Riko- es lo mas seguro…

Kaiya-bien…hay que volver con lord Orochimaru para decirle que los ninjas de Konoha al fin bajaron su guardia…

…**coninuara…**


	102. Chapter 102

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto **

***disculpen si se sienten ofendidos por un tema que involucra a unos nuevos personajes…ya que es un tema que causa polémica n_n***

Kaiya-bien…hay que volver con lord Orochimaru para decirle que los ninjas de Konoha al fin bajaron su guardia…

Kuroho-…no lo entiendo…por lo que ah dicho Mikoto…bueno…es muy raro que los ninjas de Konoha…no estén preparados…

Riko- ¿no lo entiendes?...ningún ninja…sortaria dos años de entrenamiento extra y simulacros para un ataque que no parece que sucederá…es muy estresante…

Kuroho-…entonces…esperar tanto fue parte del plan de lord Orochimaru

Kaiya- si…n_n vámonos ya niñas

…

Naruto-…aggg estos ninjas…ya no me obedecen U_U  
>Neji- debes de admitir…por dos años obedecieron ordenes que…para ellos no tenían sentido…eso retraso nuestra economía…<p>

Naruto-…si…aggg…pero…es que…es Orochimaru…y Madara…aggg _

Neji- cálmate…haremos guardia…revisaremos el perímetro de la aldea…no pasara nada

Naruto-muchos de los ninjas se fueron a misiones…los demás están en sus casas…los demás son ustedes TT_TT ya no soporto ser Hokage U_U

Neji-¬_¬

¿?-después de todo lo que pasaste para ser Hokage…

Naruto-Sasuke…tu serás Hokage n_n tu o Neji… o Kiba…no…si yo no lo resistí el tampoco… ahhh Konohamaru también quiere ser Hokage…

Sasuke- al igual que tu hijo…y que muchos otros ninjas…

Naruto-…U_U ya habíamos tenido esta discusión antes…

Sasuke- vamos…ve con Hinata para que te des estreses…

Neji- ¬_¬

Naruto-…si…buena ideas…

Neji- O_O

…

Mikoto- tío Madara… ¿Qué esperamos para atacar Konoha…?...si vamos a hacerlo debemos hacerlo ya…

Madara-…alguien se volvió un poco impaciente…

Itachi- que raro de ti…la niña Uchiha…debes de ser perfecta ¿no?-dijo con sarcasmo-

Mikoto- ¬.¬

Shisui- Mikoto…nunca creí que tú quisieras atacar la aldea…

Mikoto-…eh cambiado…esos aldeanos se lo merecen

Izuna-…hmp…

Orochimaru-…Mikoto… ¿es correcto lo que escuche? ¿Estas ansiosa por atacar esa aldea?

Mikoto- por favor…lord Orochimaru…bien sabes que esa aldea ya no me importa…

Orochimaru-…si…lo se…pero…hay buenas noticias…durante los últimos dos años los ninjas de Konoha han estado entrenando…pero…dejaron de hacerlo…y varios ninjas no están ahí…así que…atacaremos pronto n_n

Mikoto-…me alegra mucho oír eso…

Orochimaru-…y a mí me alegra que te alegre oír eso…

Mikoto-…y a mí me alegra que le alegre que me alegre oír eso

Orochimaru- y a mí…

Madara- POR KAMI SAMA YA BASTA…

Mikoto-…tío…me impresiona verlo…tan…exaltado…un Uchiha no debe de ser así…como sea…

Madara- ¬_¬

Orochimaru- seguiremos tu "plan" Mikoto…un ataque simultaneo…les daremos…unos segundos de ventaja para que puedan evacuar a su gente…y luego…BUM

Mikoto-¬_¬

…

Cho- lord Hokage…

Naruto- ¿ahhh? ¿Cuándo entraron a mi oficina?

Minato- padre queríamos preguntarte algo

Naruto- ahhh ¿Qué pasa?

Asuma- las aldeas ninjas…son conocidas como… "aldeas ocultas"

Naruto- si… ¿Qué tiene?

Shizune- que todos saben donde están n_n no están completamente ocultas…

Naruto-…ahhh

Neji- una persona puede estar escondida…y saber exactamente donde esta…pero sigue escondida…

Tsunade-…mmm… ¿y en otros continentes?

Naruto- ¿de que hablan?

Minato- ya sabe…América…Europa… ¿ellos saben de nuestras aldeas ninjas?

Naruto-…no lo se…Neji…

Neji-…yo tampoco lo se…

Naruto-…ahhh niños…no se preocupen por eso

Shizune- pero…una niña y su familia están aquí…los vimos caminando hacia aquí…creo que son de áfrica…

Asuma- no son de Asia…

Cho-son de un país raro donde tienen que cubrirse la cabeza…

Naruto-…ahhh Neji… ¿Dónde esta eso? –dijo es un susurro-

Neji-…bueno…técnicamente somos de Asia…

Naruto-…

Ino- Naruto…

Naruto-¿Qué pasa?

Ino- tenemos visitantes n_n

Naruto- si…creo que ya lo se U_U

¿?- hola mi nombre es Mujtar Rabah…ella es mi esposa Basma Rabah y mi hija Fadwa…-un hombre de mediana edad de tez morena con barba negra y ojos café obscuro

Basma- es un placer estar aquí…-ella es de mediana edad su cabeza es cubierta por un hijab rojo y tiene ojos miel

Fadwa- ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? –ella es joven, 15 años, tiene un hijab rosa y ojos miel

Naruto- en la aldea de la hoja… ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

Mujtar- estábamos en un crucero…el barco se hundió pero nosotros nos salvamos gracias a un bote salvavidas n_n

Naruto-…niños…lleven a…Fadwa a conocer la aldea…señor Rabah…tenemos que hablar…sobre su estancia aquí…

…

Fadwa-…

Minato-…ahhh mi nombre es Minato…

…todos se presentaron…

Fadwa-…mmm… ¿Por qué visten tan raro?

Cho- ¿Por qué cubres tu cabeza?

Fadwa-…mmm…U_U

Minato-…ahhh… ¿eres una ninja?

Fadwa-… ¿ahhh?...ninja…

Minato-todos nosotros somos ninjas…

Fadwa-…creía que eso solo pasaba en películas…

Minato-pues no…n_n

Fadwa-…bien…yo no soy una ninja

Tsunade-…mmm… ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Fadwa-…la danza del vientre…soy una experta en eso…

Cho- ¿Cómo puedes bailar con el vientre?

Fadwa- te enseñare algún día

Shizune- ¿piensas quedarte en la aldea?  
>Fadwa- si…es por eso que mi padre esta hablando con su líder…<p>

Minato- le decimos Hokage…es mi padre n_n

Fadwa-…

Cho- ¿enserio por qué cubres tu cabeza?

Fadwa- por mi religión

Sei-… ¿Por qué una religión quiere que cubras tu cabeza?

Fadwa- cada religión tiene algo raro…no quiero hablar sobre eso…solo traerá problemas…

…

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru-…

Madara-…

Kabuto-…

Mikoto-U_U bien…todos los ninjas ya están en posición ¿Por qué no atacan de una vez?

Orochimaru-faltamos nosotros querida…iremos directo a Konoha…

Mikoto-… ¿Cómo sabrán que estamos llegando?...dijiste que tendrían tiempo para que los aldeanos se refugien

Madara-ellos nos sentirán llegar…

Mikoto-…mmm lord Orochimaru…no te ofendas pero…ahora que lo pienso…no hay mucha originalidad en este plan…

Kabuto-…U_U  
>Orochimaru-…<p>

Mikoto- es solo una copia de lo que Akatsuki hiso…de hecho usamos sus capas…

Orochimaru-…bueno…lo de la capa…no quería pensar en un diseño nuevo U_U y lo del ataque…pues…de todas formas funciona así que…da igual si ya lo usar n_n

…

-esa noche, en Konoha, toda la aldea estaba reunida

Naruto- bien…habitantes de la aldea…tenemos a una nueva familia con nosotros…ellos piensan quedarse aquí…así que por favor trátenlos bien…ellos son la familia Rabah…

Sasuke-… ¿tienen un lugar donde quedarse?

Mujtar- no…

Sasuke- ¿tienen dinero?

Basma-…no…

Sasuke-…pueden quedarse en nuestra casa…

Sakura-es un buena idea n_n nuestra casa es muy grande…una mansión- dijo en un susurro

Mujtar- su amabilidad es admirable…muchas gracias…

Karin-…Sasuke kun…

Sasuke-… ¿Qué pasa? Te ves preocupada…

Karin-…bueno…vienen hacia aquí…

Sakura- ¿Quiénes?

Karin- OROCHIMARU

Naruto-…YA SABEN QUE HACER…AL REFUGIO…NINJAS PROTEJAN LAS ENTRADAS

Fadwa- ¿Qué pasa?

Minato- nos vienen a atacar…

Sasuke- los siento…llegaron es un mal momento…tienen que ir a un refugio…estarán seguros…

Karin- señora Rabah…por favor…cuide a mi bebe –dijo entregándole un bebe de poco mas de un año-

Basma- por supuesto…

Suigetsu- bien…le entregas a nuestro hijo a alguien que acabas de conocer…

-después de un momento los aldeanos estaban en el refugio incluidos los pequeños adolescentes

Minato-aggg necesito ir a pelear…

Fadwa- ¿y por qué no vas?

Sei- lord Hokage nos lo prohibió…porque somos jóvenes…

Hiashi- aggg en un año tendré 18…debería dejarme pelear…

Fugaku- lo se…U_U

Shiroko-…U_U señora Rabah…déjeme cargar al bebe n_n

Basma-…esa mujer…me dijo que lo cuidara…

Minato-no se preocupe…Shiroko chan no le hará daño al bebe n_n

Mujtar- ¿ahora están peleando?

Hiashi-no todavía…no han llegado…pero nuestros ninjas los están esperando…-la tenia activado el byakugan al igual que los demás Hyuga

...casi todos los ninjas habían salido de la aldea rodeándola cuando…BUUUUMMMM

Minato- U_U

Sei-…ahhh Kami sama…

Shiroko- snif

Ayame-calma…nada le paso a papá…la esta fuera de la aldea…n_n

Hiashi-si…al parecer todos están bien…solo que ahora van a pelear…

…

Naruto-…tsk…U_U la aldea…

Sasuke- calma Naruto…nadie ah muerto todavía…

¿?- sabias palabras… "todavía"… ahora es tiempo de que mueras…Sasuke…

Sasuke- Orochimaru…

Orochimaru- hola…Naruto…antes de matarlos…déjenme decirles…sabemos como están agrupados sus ninjas…y…bueno…jeje…

Neji- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Orochimaru- mis ninjas han estado vigilándolos…hemos visto sus simulacros…jejejeje…

Naruto- bastardo…ven aquí y pelea como hombre…o lo que sea que tus seas…

Kabuto-eso no será posible…lord Orochimaru tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer…justo en este momento las demás aldeas están siendo atacadas…lord Orochimaru tiene que ir a ver el resultado

Sakura- cobardes…

Kiba-hmp…

Orochimaru-no se preocupen…algunos de mis ninjas están peleando con sus patéticos, débiles ninjas…

Naruto-tsk…

Kabuto-ustedes…pelearan con…ninjas…especiales…jejeje

Sasuke-tsk…venceremos a cualquiera que se atreva a enfrentarnos…

¿?-no podrás conmigo…

Sasuke- O_O Itachi…_ tsk

Naruto-…

¿?-el no es el único con quien tendrán que pelear…

Naruto- Jiraiya sensei…

Kiba- oh vamos…no puede ser…mira…tiene el pelo negro…y el sharingan y el rinnegan al igual que Itachi

¿?- que observador Kiba san…eso es por que son dos de mis seis caminos del dolor n_n

Sakura- Mikoto…

Mikoto-…mmm…no puedo creer lo viejos que se ven todos…

Naruto-Mikoto ya basta…entre mas finjas estar del lado de ese travesti mas difícil será que los aldeanos te acepten de vuelta

Mikoto- esos malditos no me importan ya… ¿Por qué debería preocuparme lo que piensen?...además…esta aldea dejara de existir…

Sasuke- ya basta…te prohíbo…

Mikoto-jajaja jajaja por favor…tu ya no tienes autoridad sobre mi…el único que puede prohibirme algo es lord Orochimaru…dejemos de hablar…quiero matarlos…

-ella lanzo fuego pero ellos lo esquivaron

Kiba- que patético…así quieres matarnos…fue un muy mal intento

Mikoto-hmp…

-ella llego hasta Kiba en menos de un parpadeo y lo atravesó con su espada

Sasuke- Mikoto…

Kiba-AGGG

Mikoto- hmp…que mal intento por sobrevivir

Sasuke-…Sakura…llévate a Kiba…

Sakura-…pero

Sasuke- hazlo

Sakura-U_U –ella lo cargo en su espalda y salió de ahí

Mikoto- hmp…

-Jiraiya cortó el pecho de Naruto con una espada para después hacer lo mismo con Neji

Naruto- aggg Jiraiya sensei

Neji- él no es…aggg Jiraiya…

Sasuke-…tsk

-Itachi se acercó a Sasuke y lo atravesó con su espada

Sasuke-aggg tsk u_u

…

Orochimaru- Kabuto dile a todos los ninjas que nos vamos ya

Kabuto como ordene…

…los de la aldea de la serpiente se fueron

-estaban en un claro en el bosque donde había varios heridos siendo atendidos por los ninjas médicos

Hinata-…ahhh…Sakura…Kiba esta bien…no atravesaron ningún órgano vital

Sakura-…si…

Hinata- ¿Dónde esta Naruto? ¿Y Neji?...

Sakura-…están con Sasuke. Peleando

Hinata- ¿contra quien?

Sakura-…Mikoto…

Hinata-lo siento…

Sai- Sakura….voy a ayudarlos

Sakura-¿Qué haces aquí?

Sai-traje a mis compañeros heridos…además…los ninjas de la serpiente se retiraron

Temari- si…conmigo también se fueron…

Sakura-…mmm…este bien…vamos Sai

Shikamaru-no Sakura…tu tienes que quedarte aquí…debes ayudar a los heridos…sabemos donde están…nosotros iremos por ellos…

Sakura- U_U esta bien

…

Shikamaru-…

Sai-O_O ellos…están

Shikamaru- están vivos…pero…van a necesitar sangre…

Sai-…

Naruto- aggg no se queden ahí…

Sasuke-…mmm

Neji-tsk…

…

Shikamaru- aggg son muy pesados

Sakura- SASUKE

Hinata-NARUTO

Tenten-NEJI

Sai- creo que necesitan sangre

Sakura- Sasuke…no me digas que…Mikoto

Sasuke-si…ella fue…sus caminos del dolor aggg _

Sakura-calma…estarás bien

Sasuke- lo se…no perforo ningún órgano vital

Naruto- aggg

Sakura- ¿Cómo pudo hacerles eso?

Naruto- Sakura…no lo ves…en esa situación AAGGGG ella pudo habernos matado…estábamos distraídos…Sasuke…lo sabes…estábamos impresionados…

Sakura-…

Naruto-…iruka sensei…Temari…Sai…lleven algunos ninjas a la aldea, revisen a los aldeanos…cuando nos curen iremos…

…

Hiashi- vienen hacia aquí

Cho- ¿Quiénes?

Iruka- ¿están todos bien?

Ayame- claro que estamos bien…este refugio es mas fuerte que la ultima vez

Iruka- n_n

Minato-… ¿Cuántas bajas hubo?

Iruka-no las hemos contado…

Minato-… ¿Cómo están mis padres?

Iruka-heridos…al igual que muchos otros ninjas…pero no te preocupes se pondrán bien…

Minato-…

Iruka- bien…tenemos que salir…solo los ninjas por ahora…deben de ir a ver en que pueden ayudar

Minato- hai…

…

Orochimaru-…el ataque a las demás aldeas logro bajas importantes…

Mikoto- me alegra…serán mas débiles cuando peleen

Orochimaru-dime… ¿Por qué no los mataste? Estaban distraídos…tal vez nunca tengas una oportunidad así otra vez

Mikoto- yo se lo que hago…no te metas en mi camino…con todo respeto


	103. Chapter 103

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Naruto-…ahhh no puede ser U_U la aldea…snif

Neji- esta peor que la última vez

Sakura-…Naruto…ya…tenemos el número de bajas

Naruto- U_U ¿Cuántos?

Sai- 67…

Sasuke-…mmm…honestamente creí que serian más

Naruto- yo también…u_u

Neji-…

Hinata- ¿ahora que?

Naruto-…pues…llevaremos los alimentos que queden al refugio con los aldeanos…y los ninjas menores de edad que ayuden a reconstruir la aldea

Minato- PADRE... ¿ES VERDAD?

Naruto- ¿de que hablas?

Minato-…Mikoto… ¿ella los ataco?

Naruto-…

Sasuke- si…

Minato-…UnU

Naruto-ella tuvo la oportunidad de matarnos…no lo hiso…no hay que perder la esperanza…ella sigue siendo buena n_n

Minato-…si…es verdad n_n ¿en que puedo ayudar?  
>Naruto-…bueno…tenemos que limpiar todo esto…<p>

…

Daisuke-…Mikoto

Mikoto- ¿Qué quieres?

Daisuke-…bueno…soy…tu medio hermano…la misma sangre por nuestras venas…por favor…confía en mi y dime por que no los mataste

Mikoto-…quiero que sufran…

Daisuke-…dime la verdad

Mikoto- estaban distraídos…hubiese sido una victoria vacía…

Daisuke-… ¿hubieras matado a tu…nuestro padre?

Mikoto-…ahhh por kami sama… ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?...si…si lo haría…

¿?- ¿eso crees?

Mikoto-… ¿de que hablas Kuroho?

Kuroho- no creo que puedas matar a tus padres…

Mikoto- hmp…no me conoces bien todavía

Kuroho- …encontré a mi madre

Daisuke-O_O

Kuroho-eso una ninja de la hoja…no pude matarla…

Mikoto-… ¿Cómo supiste que era tu madre?

Daisuke-…

Kuroho- pies…

_**Flash back**_

_**Kuroho- Shiromaru…**_

_**Shiromaru- wouf**_

_**¿?-…maldita niña… ¿como es que mataste a mis compañeros?  
>Kuroho- soy una excelente ninja…<strong>_

_**¿?- ¿Por qué estas sola?**_

_**Kuroho- tengo a Shiromaru**_

_**¿?-… ¿de donde sacaste a ese perro?**_

_**Kuroho- lo tengo desde que tengo memoria…y a ti que te importa…**_

_**¿?-…creo…que eres mi hija**_

_**Kuroho- por favor…que patética eres…**_

_**¿?-es enserio…mi hija nació ciega**_

_**Kuroho-… ¿Cómo te llamas?**_

_**¿?- Hana Inuzuka…**_

_**Kuroho-…una Inuzuka…hmp…tiene sentido…mi olfato…pero…aun así…debo matarte…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Kuroho-claro que no pude matarla…solo la deje inconsciente…

Mikoto-…

Kuroho- lo mismo que tú hiciste con tu padre…

Mikoto-…así que eres prima de Kobu…hmp…

Daisuke-…n_n me alegra que también encontraras a tu familia…

¿?-felicidades Kuroho…n_n

Kuroho- hola Juro n_n

Juro-fui con mis hermanos…lord Orochimaru nos dijo que matamos a dos de los ninjas que mataron a nuestra familia

Mikoto- que bien n_n ¿Qué hicieron con los cuerpos?

Juro- lord Orochimaru los tomo y no sé que va a hacer con ellos…pero no importa n_n

…

Orochimaru-…sin contar el hecho de que Mikoto no mato a sus enemigos…todo salió bien

Madara- ¿bien? Apenas matamos a más de sesenta…eso no es algo bueno para nosotros…

Orochimaru- las demás aldeas…bueno…me entere que…

Madara-la esposa del kazekage…

Orochimaru-si…esta dolido…no pensara bien las cosas…

Madara-…bueno…al menos es algo…

Orochimaru- en las demás aldeas matamos a mas de 200 ninjas…y algunos aldeanos…

Madara-…si…pero nuestro principal objetivo era Konoha y no conseguimos nuestras expectativas…

Orochimaru-…guardamos lo mejor para el final…

Madara-… ¿Dónde esta tu lame botas?...Kabuto

Orochimaru-…no lo se…dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer

…

Mikoto- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!

Kabuto- por favor Mikoto…no sentirás nada lo prometo

Mikoto- lunático…torpe aléjate de mí

Kabuto- vamos Mikoto

Mikoto- ¡NOOO!

Kabuto- vamos…no seas cobarde

Mikoto- no soy cobarde tu eres un lunático

Madara-¿Qué esta pasando?

Mikoto- este loco quiere uno de mis óvulos ¬_¬

Madara- O_O

Kabuto- con mis conocimientos podría crear al ninja perfecto…con tus genes tendría el sharingan…podría encontrar los casi nulos genes Hyuga y tendría el byakugan…y el solo conseguiría el rinnegan…

Mikoto- ¡LOCO!

Madara-…en todo caso… ¿de quien seria el esperma?

Kabuto- eso no importa…bueno…si…pero claro seria de un gran ninja

Mikoto-O_O

Madara- yo podría ayudar en ese aspecto…donador de esperma

Mikoto-O_O

Kabuto- genial…perfecto…ya ves Mikoto…la esta de acuerdo

Mikoto- -_- tío Madara… ¿Por qué dice algo así?

Madara-bueno…para empezar…seria el ninja más poderoso…y estaría a nuestro servicio…y seria muy atractivo

Mikoto- -_-

Madara- Kabuto olvídate de esa idea…no quiero que espantes a mi sobrina…

Kabuto-¬_¬ esta bien…

Madara- hmp…ahora…ven conmigo…tengo que platicarte algo

…

¿?-snif

¿?-hija…calma…

¿?- voy a matarlos a todos…esos bastardos…snif

¿?- Karura…tu madre se pondrá bien…

Karura- ¿Por qué no despierta?

Gaara- esta viva…es lo que importa

Karura- aun así…debo matar a esos malditos de la aldea de la serpiente…

Ninja- lord kazekage…recibimos noticias de Konoha…ellos fueron atacados…al igual que las otras grandes aldeas…menos la aldea de la neblina…

Karura- esos malditos…padre…

Gaara-lo se…al parecer…la guerra empezó…

Karura-… ¿Qué pasara después?

Gaara-no lo se…son…tan impredecibles…esos bastardos…

Karura-snif…no puedo seguir aquí…viendo a mamá así…voy a Konoha

Gaara-no iras sola

Karura-…U_U

…

Naruto-…bien…la guerra…ya empezó…

Neji-…U_U

Kiba-…aggg lo peor es que siempre perdemos su rastro…

Sasuke-¿ahora que hacemos?

Sakura-…la mayoría de los heridos ya están bien…si tuvieran una condición como la de ustedes…ya estarían completamente sanos…así que…bueno…básicamente están en condición del pelear

Sasuke-…

Naruto-bien…ahhh…U_…Neji esta a cargo…como sea…voy a dormir…

…

Hinata-…Naruto… ¿estas bien?

Naruto- no…

Hinata-…n_n al menos tenemos nuestra casa…

Naruto- no me agrada…muchos aldeanos no tienen…

Hinata- pero las reconstruiremos n_n

Naruto-…U_U aggg

Hinata-…cálmate n_n

Naruto-U_U

Hinata- eres el Hokage ¿verdad? Compórtate como tal…ningún Hokage actuaria así en tu lugar…

Naruto-…

Hinata- siempre quejándote de lo difícil y estresante de tu trabajo…

Naruto-el papeleo no es lo mio…

Hinata- tú querías ser Hokage…así que ve y asume tú puesto…

Naruto- tienes razón…me eh comportado muy mal…

…

Tsunade-Kobu…no se como nuestros padres soportaron esto…

Kobu-si…reconstruir la aldea no es divertido…yo quiero patear traseros malvados U_U

Tsunade-lo se…y lo peor es que pueden volver a atacar…

Shizune-no digas eso…los habremos matado a todos antes de que piensen en su siguiente movimiento

Sei- n_n

Asuma-…no lo creo…esperaron mucho para atacar…seguro planearon todo durante ese tiempo

Shizune- querido…por favor…se positivo

Asuma-soy realista…

Shizune-¬_¬ eso dicen los pesimistas

Minato- hey…hola

Tsunade-dime primito…ya que eres el hijo del Hokage…dime… ¿Por qué los aldeanos están en el refugio?

Shizune- ¿Por qué no nos ayudan?

Minato-…mi padre tiene miedo de que ataquen otra vez…pero en un día o dos saldrán a ayudarnos…mientras los ninjas adultos salen a pelear…

Kobu- no es justo…pero algo es algo…seguramente esto se pondrá peor y hasta nosotros tendremos que pelear

Shizune- genial…otro pesimista

…

Mikoto-tío Madara… ¿no ibas a contarme algo?

Madara-…U_U esta bien…no quería decírtelo antes por que eras pequeña…pero ahora eres una adolescente que…

Mikoto- sin rodeos…

Madara-…

_**Flash back**_

_**-antes de que Itachi naciera**_

_**Madara- bien…Mikoto…**_

_**Mikoto-…escucha…agradezco que me hayas entrenado pero…dejare de hacerlo por un tiempo**_

_**Madara-¿esta enferma? ¿Qué te pasa?**_

_**Mikoto-…me casare con Fugaku**_

_**Madara-…**_

_**Mikoto- es…un buen hombre…lo amo…**_

_**Madara-… ¿si?...pues yo te amo a ti**_

_**Mikoto-…ahhh…seré sincera…usted es un anciano…y lo respeto mucho…como ninja y como persona pero…bueno…no debería de estar vivo así que**_

_**Madara- ese tal Fugaku…el jefe de policías… yo soy mejor que él lo sabes**_

_**Mikoto- basta…nunca…podría pasar…no…lo siento…nos dejaremos de ver…lo siento…enserio…**_

_**Madara- déjalo así…vete…con ese tal Fugaku…**_

_**-Fin Del flash back-**_

Mikoto-O_O tío Madara… ¿te gustaba mi abuela?

Madara- si…por eso la entrenaba…

Mikoto- O_O ¿y…por…que me entrenas a mi?

Madara- me recuerdas a ella…su cara…aunque claro…su personalidad…no se parecen tanto…

Mikoto-… ¿debería preocuparme?...

Madara-no siento eso por ti pequeña…si esa es tu duda…

Mikoto-… ¿Cómo es posible que vivas tanto?

Madara- jajajaja…eso es algo que no te contestare…

Mikoto-…U_U…ahhh esto es muy perturbador…me alejare…

Madara-…no debí decirlo… ¿verdad?

Mikoto- bueno…me parezco mucho a mi abuela…así que…bueno no debo pensar en esto…así que…tratare de olvidar esto y seguir con mi vida sin emociones…-se alejó-

Madara-…

…

Iruka- niños…regresen al refugio…nosotros seguiremos con esto…

Minato- este bien…estoy cansado de todas formas

-iruka se alejo

¿?- mañana me dejaran ayudarlos ¿si?

Minato- O.O Fadwa…me asustaste U_U  
>Fadwa-lo siento no era mi intención…<p>

Minato-lo se…

Fadwa-…n_n ¿aquí tienen internet?

Tsunade-¿ohh?

Fadwa-…con razón no sabíamos de este lugar…no aparece en ninguno de nuestros mapas…

Tsunade-…u_u

Shizune- si regresan a su hogar…no cuenten nada sobre nosotros…

Fadwa-no regresaremos…no nos gusta la violencia de ahí…

Cho- pues llegaron en un mal momento

Fadwa- pero ustedes se pueden defender…ustedes tienen honor n_n

Minato-…sabes…deberías quitarte eso de la cabeza por un momento…seria lindo ver tu pelo n_n

Fadwa-n/ / /n

…

Sakura-… ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-estaban en la antigua casa de Sasuke

Sasuke- quería ver si se destruyo con el ataque…y…bueno…no le paso nada…

Sakura-… ¿quieres entrar?

Sasuke-si…

Sakura- vamos…

-Entraron

Sasuke-…U_U…

Sakura-…

Sasuke-…ahí estaba mi habitación…la de Itachi…la de mis padres esta por allá…y mi madre pasaba su tiempo libre que no gastaba conmigo en sala leyendo…

Sakura-… ¿Qué es eso? –Dijo señalando hacia un sofá-

Sasuke-…un sofá…tenemos varios en casa

Sakura-debajo de ahí…hay un libro –dijo mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba

Sasuke- ¿Qué es?

Sakura- jijijiji el diario de tu madre n_n

Sasuke-…dámelo- dijo mientras estiraba su mano

Sakura-¿Qué me darás a cambio?

Sasuke- te lo diré cuando llegue la noche…ahora dámelo que tenemos que volver para ayudar en la aldea…

Sakura- n-n claro

**Continuara…**

**XD jejejeje semana de exámenes bimestrales DX no estudie para ingles por escribir la mayor parte de este capitulo n_n pero no me arrepiento…:P como sea…espero les guste y dejen reviews.**


	104. Chapter 104

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Naruto-…bien…me…eh dado cuenta…que es una tontería como me estoy comportando…así que…iruka sensei vaya con los ninjas menores y dales que fui un sobreprotector… si podrán ir a pelear n_n

Iruka- como ordene…

Naruto- entonces…los aldeanos reconstruirán la aldea junto a los niños de la academia…

Sasuke-… ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de parecer?

Naruto- Hinata…ella me hiso darme cuanta n_n

Sasuke- claro…

Naruto-…n_n

Neji-… ¿alguna otra orden?

Naruto- el equipo de rastreo…lo quiero trabajando más que nunca…deben de encontrar la aldea de la serpiente…

Neji- si…le avisare a los Inuzuka

Sakura-…

Sasuke-…

Naruto- ¿están bien?

Sasuke- Madara…a él le gustaba mi madre U_U  
>Naruto- O_O ese maldito es inmortal ¿o que?<p>

Sakura-lo que nos preocupa…es que…nuestra hija se parece mucho a su abuela…y…

Naruto-ahhh ya entiendo…no creo que Mikoto deje que se le acerque n_n

Sasuke-…lo se…

Asuma- Naruto

Naruto-¿ahora que pasa?

Asuma- cerca de aquí…hay unos gigantes…vienen a la aldea…

Naruto-…los gigantes de Wolfrayet…

Asuma-…si…pero…hay otros gigantes que llegaron a enfrentarlos

Naruto- si…jejeje nuestros aliados…protejan las entradas…

Shizune- lord Hokage…Kankuro san y Karura chan están aquí…

Naruto-…que pasen

Karura-hola…Naruto san

Naruto-…hola…Kankuro… ¿Qué pasa?

Kankuro-bueno…como ya sabes…nos atacaron también…

Naruto-…si…

Kankuro- Gaara tiene que estar al pendiente de Suna pero…durante el ataque…Matsuri quedo inconsciente sigue sin despertar…creímos que lo mejor seria traer a Karura aquí

Karura-si…iré con Minato… ¿Dónde esta?

Naruto- debe de estar ayudando con la aldea…

Karura- bien…yo también ayudare

…

Mikoto-…

Daisuke- entonces… ¿Qué sabes? ¿Cuándo atacaremos de nuevo?

Mikoto-…

Kuroho-… ¿estas bien?

Mikoto- debo de ir con… lord Orochimaru por un momento…

…

Mikoto- Orochimaru…quiero ir a Konoha…

Orochimaru-…en este momento los gigantes de Wolfrayet deberían de estar atacando…pero…otros gigantes los están deteniendo… ¿para que quieras ir?

Mikoto- debo de hablar con Minato…

Orochimaru- jajajaja que patético…

Mikoto-debo de convencerlo de que se una a ti…

Orochimaru-…mmm…si ese niño se parece tanto a ss. padre como me han dicho…no creo que eso sea posible…

Mikoto- quien sabe…yo puedo hacer lo imposible posible…sin mencionar…que puedo controlar a ese niño muy fácilmente…

Orochimaru- esta bien…ve con el…a ver que puedes hacer…pero tendrás que ir sin tus caminos del dolor…y con Daisuke…

Mikoto-¿por qué?

Orochimaru- para que te detenga si intentas hacer alguna tontería como quedarte ahí…

Mikoto- este bien…tú eres el jefe…

…

Fadwa- hmp…

Karura- hmp…

Minato- ahhh chicas… ¿Qué pasa?

Karura- No me agrada… ¿Por qué no deja verse?

Fadwa- es parte de mi cultura…

Karura- oh por favor…seguro eres una espía de Orochimaru

Fadwa-lo único que se de ese tipo es que es el que esta detrás de este ataque… ¿Cómo podría ser su aliada?...no se pelear…

Karura- hmp

Minato- vamos…puedes confiar en ella…

Karura-…iré a ayudar a tus amigos Minato…te dejo solo con esa…hmp…

Fadwa- ¿Cuál es su problema?

Minato- no confía mucho en las personas n_n

…

Naruto- Minato…Kobu…Karura…Cho…Tsunade…tenemos información sobre Orochimaru…irán con Konohamaru a buscarlo…

Cho- lord Hokage ¿Por qué nosotros?

Naruto- por que la información no es 100% segura…lo más posible es que no tenga nada de verdad…pero…sé que ustedes quieren pelear…

Kobu- muchas gracias lord Hokage n_n

Konohamaru- bien Naruto…me dejas a cargo de un montón de niños en una misión que será aburrida de todas formas…U_U  
>Naruto- n-n tengan cuidado con los gigantes…ya mandamos ninjas pero…aun así sigue siendo un peligro n-n<p>

…

Esa noche

Mikoto- bien…

Daisuke- segura que quieres hacerlo

Mikoto- si…

-entraron a Konoha, buscaron a Minato por toda la aldea pero no estaba

Mikoto-…no era el único que no estaba…seguro lo mandaron a alguna misión…mmm…vamos al bosque a buscarlo

Daisuke- si enserio fue a una misión él puede estar en cualquier parte ahora…

Mikoto-yo se lo que lo hago…vamos…por ahí…

Daisuke- U_U' ¿instinto femenino?

Mikoto- ¬_¬…hmp…espera…tengo una idea…

…

Sasuke-…

Sakura- debes de dejar de leer el diario de tu madre

Sasuke- es muy interesante…

¿?- hey…

Sakura-… ¿ahhh? ¿Quién eres?

¿?- mi nombre es Daisuke…

Sasuke-…

Daisuke- y…ese señor…Sasuke Uchiha es mi padre

Sakura- O_O

Daisuke- básicamente…el violo a mi madre y se embarazo…luego yo naci y me quito los ojos…por suerte los recupere…y ahora…soy un fiel sirviente de lord Orochimaru

Sakura-…Sasuke… ¿eso es cierto?

Sasuke-no fue así como paso

Sakura- ¿pero él es tu hijo?

Sasuke-…si

Sakura-…

Daisuke- bien…solo eso quería decirles…así que…resuelvan sus problemas…adiós…

…

Daisuke- ¿para que querías que hiciera eso?  
>Mikoto- se pelearan…lo que menos necesita esta aldea es desestabilidad n_n<p>

Daisuke- ¿ahora que?

Mikoto- buscaremos a Minato

…

Sakura- Sasuke…es…verdad…

Sasuke- si…escucha…esta borracho…

Sakura-…sabes…ahhh…iré… ayudar en algo…

Sasuke- U_U

…

Minato- n_n extrañaba la sensación cuando salimos a una misión n-n

Cho- n_n

Kobu- snif

Tsunade- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién esta aquí?

Kobu-…

¿?- hey…hola…

Minato-…Mikoto…

Mikoto- miren…este niño…adolescente…es mi medio hermano Daisuke…nosotros dos…podríamos matarlos a todos…pero…no lo haremos…por que necesitamos hablar…con Minato…

Karura- hmp

Mikoto-Daisuke…es hora de probar tu genjutsus

Daisuke- hai

-el (de alguna forma) atrapo a todos en un genjutsus creado con su sharingan

Minato-…Mikoto…que…

Mikoto- escucha…nosotros…la aldea de la serpiente…somos mas fuertes…no hay forma de que ganen esta guerra…ven y se útil…pelea de nuestro lado…

Minato-…O_O

Mikoto- por favor…no…U_U no quiero que te maten…

Minato-¿Qué?

Mikoto-debes de saber…que la razón por que me uní a Orochimaru…fue por que prometió no lastimarte…ni a mi familia…pero…es una serpiente maldita y no confió mucho en el…así que…si te unieras…

Minato- no lo hare…estas loca…nunca seria capaz de algo así…es mas fácil que tu regreses...

Mikoto- no digas tonterías…no tengo nada que hacer ahí

Minato- ¿y que tengo yo que hacer con Orochimaru?

Mikoto-…

-ella se acercó a Minato y lo tomo de las muñecas

Minato- ¿Qué haces?

Mikoto-… ¿te duele?...

Minato- si…me aprietas mucho…

Mikoto- imagina el triple de fuerza aplicada en tu cuello…y eso es solo lo mínimo que uno de nuestros ninjas es capaz de hacer…

Minato- no me importa…peleare

Mikoto- idiota…-dijo aun tomándolo de las muñecas- : (hazlo ven…conmigo…

Minato- ¡NO!

Mikoto- ¡IDIOTA! –ella se enojo, y como la maestra fuego que es…ahhh…no…como su elemento "favorito" es el fuego…lo quemo

Minato- ¡AGGGHHHH!

Mikoto- tsk…U_U lo siento…

Minato-…genial…ahora tengo tus manos en mis muñecas…y están…tan rojas…

Mikoto- siento…haberte quemado…

Minato-… ¿algo mas que tengas que decirme?

Mikoto-…no…le digas a nadie… ¿quieres?

Minato-…esta bien…les diré que peleamos…pero…dime… ¿me sigues amando?

Mikoto- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA patético niño

Minato-…tu…dijiste que "la razón por que me uní a Orochimaru…fue por que prometió no lastimarte" lo que significa que aun te importo

Mikoto- no confundas las cosas…cuando éramos niños…me salvaste…te lo debo…Daisuke…ya vámonos…

Daisuke-…

Karura-…ahhh u_u

Kobu-…ese…genjutsus…

Cho-…ahhh tengo…miedo…mucho…XS

Mikoto-…parece que hiciste un buen trabajo

…

-en las afueras de Konoha

Wr104- …

Canis- ríndanse…

Wr104- nunca…

Cephei-¿Por qué? Ustedes ya perdieron

Wr104- soy solo una gran maquina de destrucción…para eso naci…para eso fui criada…

Canis-…hmp…que bien te criaron tus padres…

Wr104- ellos me abandonaron cuando naci…y Wolfrayet me salvo…

Canis-…Wolfrayet…

Cephei-…Canis… ¿tú crees…?  
>Canis- puede ser…<p>

Wr103-¿de que hablan?

Cephei-…Wr104…tal vez…seas nuestra hija n_n

Wr104- ESTUPIDOS GIGANTES DETENGANSE…no se…si lo que dicen sea verdad o no…pero…quisiera que si…

Cephei-…si…no eres nuestra hija…te adoptaremos de todas formas n_n

…

Mikoto-…

Daisuke- dime… ¿este bien?

Mikoto- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Daisuke-…hermanita… ni con el tío Madara…ni con tus caminos del dolor…ni Kuroho…conmigo…ni tienes que fingir ser…tan fría…se…que lo quieres…

Mikoto-…snif…snif…snif TTnTT

-Mikoto empezó a llorar y puso su brazo en su cara

Daisuke-… ¿quieres que te abrase?

Mikoto- snif…snif

-los medio hermanos Uchiha se abrazaron

Mikoto- todavía…snif…quiero a ese idiota snif

Daisuke- lo se n_n

Mikoto-snif

¿?-hmp… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Mikoto-Kabuto

Kabuto-lord Orochimaru me mando a vigilarte…todo el tiempo supe que estabas fingiendo no tener sentimientos…pero…eres patética…

Daisuke- deje a mi hermana en paz…

Kabuto- patéticos…jajaja que tan bajo han caído los Uchiha…

Mikoto-…hmp…siento…no poder…mantenerme tan fría…como tu cuando tu hijo murió…

Kabuto-tsk…pues deberías…

…

Tsunade-…primito… ¿estas bien?

Cho-¿te duelen tus muñecas?

Minato-me arden…no es divertido quemarse U_U

Tsunade- es por eso que necesitamos un ninja medico…

Minato-…debemos seguir caminando…

Kobu- tienes las pequeñas manos de Mikoto en tu cuerpo n/ / /n

Minato-¬_¬

Tsunade- EJEM…

Kobu- n_n lo siento

Konohamaru-…ahhh esta niña…ese Sasuke san…tiene otro hijo…

Kobu- …

¿?- hey…ustedes… ¿son de Konoha?

Konohamaru- ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?- mi nombre es Ryuji Yakushi

Minato-…Yakushi…

Ryuji- yo…n_n…puedo…quedarme en su aldea…peleare de su lado…

Konohamaru-…Minato…estas a cargo…llevaren a este ninja con Naruto…

…

-al día siguiente

Kabuto- aquí esta Mikoto…

Orochimaru- hmp…ese niño tan terco…lo sabía…

Mikoto- debía intentarlo…

Orochimaru-patética…

Mikoto-…jajajaja

Orochimaru-…

Mikoto-… ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme patética…cuando yo fácilmente podría matarte?

Orochimaru- JAJAJAJA no podrías ni tocarme

Mikoto-…vamos a fuera y averigüémoslo

…

Mikoto-…

Orochimaru- ¿lista?

Mikoto-siempre…MANGEKYO SHARINGAN

Orochimaru-…hmp…

Mikoto-…dos años entrenando con Madara Uchiha…tengo habilidades que ni el conoce…

Orochimaru- solo desperdiciaste tu tiempo…

Mikoto-…hmp…¡SUSANO!

Orochimaru-…

-ella consiguió el Susano final, era azul índigo y tenia la espada de tosigan en su mano

Orochimaru- tsk…

-el Susano de Mikoto atravesó a Orochimaru sellándolo (de nuevo) en esa espada

Kabuto- O_O todo…paso…tan rápido…

Daisuke-…n_n mi hermanita es una gran Uchiha…

Kabuto-…tu…sabes…la…mayoría de estos ninjas estarán muy enojados contigo…mataste a la única razón de su existencia…

-ella tomo a Kabuto con el brazo del Susano y lo aventó muy lejos

Mikoto-…aaggggg

-se desmayo

Daisuke- ¡Mikoto!

Madara-…

Daisuke-…tío Madara…ayúdeme…

Madara-…-el cargo a Mikoto y la llevo dentro del escondite a una especie de enfermería

Daisuke- eso fue impresionante ¿verdad?

Madara-ya lo creo…

Daisuke-… ¿ahora que?

Madara-…ahora…yo lidero a estos ninjas…

…

Naruto- ¡ ¿QUE?! EL HIJO DE KABUTO

Konohamaru-lo se…lo se…

Ryuji- siento mucho lo que mi padre ocasiono…yo no soy como el…deme una oportunidad…para demostrar que puedo ser bueno…

Naruto-este bien…no puedo negarle a nadie una oportunidad n_n

Sasuke-…niño… ¿Qué sabes de Mikoto?

Ryuji- no importa lo que quiera aparentar…ella…es…hmp…simplemente una buena persona…aunque puede… "actuar" como mala muy bien

Sakura-…si…puede mentir…eso lo saco de su padre ¬_¬

Sasuke-…

…**continuara…**

**Jeje ¿Cuántas cosas pueden pasar en un capitulo? Sigo sin saber como llegar a un final decente :O pero eso no me detendrá jojojojo…XD bien la semana de exámenes paso…ahora sigue mi boleta de calificaciones DX eso tampoco me detendrá XD **

**Arigatou gozaimasu…por seguir esta…rara…larga…historia que siempre había tenido ganas de escribir…soportar tantos capítulos de tonterías n_n…por cierto…esta historia se me ocurrió por que…creía que seria mejor si Sasuke fuera mujer…así se quedaría con Naruto…pero…no se XD es divertido leer yaoi sobre esos dos n-n … ahora ya lo saben :P**


	105. Chapter 105

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Ryuji-…y…les juro que es todo lo que se

Naruto-… ¿la ubicación de la aldea?

Ryuji- ahhh eso…jejeje

Sasuke- ¿no piensas decirlo?

Ryuji- esta protegida con un genjutsu…

Sasuke-…como no nos dimos cuenta

Ryuji- ese genjutsu esta hecho por los mejores ninjas…no se sientan mal…

Sakura- si tu historia es real… ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Ryuji- pues…cunado todos se fueron…

_**Flash back**_

_**Ryuji- aggg Ù_Ú**_

_**¿?- calma…todo estará bien…**_

_**Ryuji- ¿tu que hace aquí?**_

_**¿?- cállate y agradéceme…**_

_**Ryuji- pero…**_

_**¿?- silencio…mmm…perdiste mucha sangre…hmp lo sabia…**_

_**Ryuji-…**_

_**¿?- pero…te curare…hmp…sobrevivirás…**_

_**Ryuji- UuU creí…que seguías todas las órdenes de lord Orochimaru…padre n_n**_

_**Kabuto-si…pero…hmp…nunca creí que tu muerte me importaría tanto…después de todo…eres mi hijo…**_

_**Ryuji- tsk…sabía que no eras tan malo**_

_**Kabuto- si soy malo…a cualquier otra persona la hubiese dejado morir**_

_**Ryuji- tsk n_n**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ryuji- después de eso… estuve vagando por el bosque… por dos años…hasta que los encontré a ellos…

Konohamaru- ¿y que dices Naruto? ¿Lo encarcelamos? ¿Amenazamos a Kabuto con el?

Naruto-…no…Ryuji…ayudaras a Sakura con los ninjas heridos…

Konohamaru-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en el?

Naruto- no me parece mala persona…además…sé que Sakura lo mantendrá controlado n_n

Sakura- claro…

…

Madara-…

Daisuke-… ¿Cómo les decimos a los demás que Orochimaru esta muerto?

Madara-no tenemos que decirle…

Daisuke-…pero… ¿y Kabuto?

Madara-hmp…seguro no volverá…no me importa el…tal vez murió…como sea jejeje le diremos a todos que esta enfermo…

Daisuke-… ¿eso es posible?...no me lo imagino enfermo…

Madara-pues eso diremos...también diremos que él no quiere que lo vean así…cosas así…y yo ordenare…diciendo que es lo Orochimaru ordena…jajajaja

Daisuke-…-_-'¿Cuándo despertara Mikoto?

Madara-…no lo se –dijo con seriedad-…el Susano…hmp…bueno…la verdad me sorprende que lo haya conseguido…U_U puedes retirarte ahora…ve con los caminos del dolor de Mikoto para ver como están…

Daisuke- ¿ahhh?

Madara-ve y diles que no digan nada sobre esto ¬_¬

Daisuke- ahhh claro…

...horas después

Mikoto- tsk…ahhh

Madara- ahhh que bien…ya despertaste n_n

Mikoto-…tu…

Madara- sshhh n_n debes descansar

Mikoto- cállate…ahora lo entiendo…era tu plan…por eso lo liberaste…

Madara-…no sé de qué hablas

Mikoto-…por eso me entrenaste en primer lugar

Madara-re no sabes de lo que hablas

Mikoto-…sabias…que Orochimaru tendría mas "aliados"…sabias que yo conseguiría el Susano…sabias que esto pasaría…siempre…fue tu plan…controlar a los ninjas de Orochimaru…

Madara-…al parecer si sabes de lo que hablas…más o menos…n_n

Mikoto-…pero… ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres lograr con esos ninjas?

Madara-…destruir Konoha…a mi manera n_n

Mikoto- ¿solo eso?

Madara-…conquistar todo el mundo ninja…si hago eso…el resto del mundo será mio en un par de días

Mikoto-…hmp…esos ninjas son leales a Orochimaru no a ti

Madara- les diré que esta enfermo y que yo les daré sus ordenes muajajaja

Mikoto-…no funcionara…no son tan idiotas…

Madara-…mmm…no subestimes la estupidez de la raza humana

Mikoto-¬_¬

Madara-…me…siento orgulloso…conseguiste el Susano…eres…una gran Uchiha n-n

Mikoto-…mmmmm…si…claro n_n

Madara-…

…

Sakura- mmm…que…gran trabajo…Ryuji…

Ryuji- jeje todo lo que se me lo enseño mi padre n_n

Sakura-…quiero preguntarte algo

Ryuji- claro n_n

Sakura-… ¿Qué sabes sobre el hijo de Sasuke?

Ryuji- ¿ahhh?... ¿Daisuke?

Sakura- si…

Ryuji-ohh n_n mi padre me consto la historia…en resumen…Sasuke san estaba borracho…y "eso" paso…luego…cuando Daisuke nació Sasuke san regreso y le saco los ojos y los cambio…luego su madre murió…n_n

Sakura-…

Ryuji-…n_n no debería de enojarse con Daisuke…él no tiene la culpa de nada

Sakura-lo se…no estoy molesta con el…si no con Sasuke…

Ryuji- n_n bueno…todos los hombres…somos un poco idiotas a veces n_n

Sakura-…

Ryuji- eso me lo enseño Mikoto n_n

Sakura-…n_n…prepárate para un sinfín de preguntas sobre ella n-n

…

Naruto-…ahhh ese niño… n_n

Sasuke-…

Naruto-…Sasuke…Sakura te perdonara n_n

Sasuke-…no lo se

Neji- Naruto…alguien…quiere verte…

Naruto-…hazlo pasar…

Neji-…pasa…

Naruto- O_O

¿?- por favor…déjame…quedarme aquí…

Sasuke-…Kabuto…

Kabuto-…Sasuke…debes de estar orgulloso de tu hija…

Sasuke- tsk

Kabuto- ahora…tiene el Susano…y sello a Orochimaru…

Sasuke- O_O

Kabuto-…eso quiere decir que Madara ahora tiene el control sobre los demás ninjas…y…para el matarme seria muy fácil…así que…prefiero ayudarlos a ustedes…

Sasuke- claro que no…tu lealtad siempre será de Orochimaru

Kabuto-…si…pero ese Madara…se esta aprovechando de su muerte…eso no lo soporto…después de que le ganemos a ese Madara…podrán arrestarme…mi vida no tendrá sentido después de esta guerra…

Naruto-…esta bien…Neji…encárgate de que varios ninjas lo acompañen hasta el hospital…le ayudaras a Sakura n_n

Sasuke-…

Kabuto- como ordenes n_n

Sasuke- yo lo acompañare…

…

Sasuke-…Sakura

Sakura- ¿Qué quieres?

Sasuke-…traje a Kabuto…

Ryuji-…padre…n_n

Kabuto-…hola…

Sakura- por kami… ¿solo actuaran así?... ¿no se abrazaran o algo?

Kabuto-…

Sasuke- tenemos que hablar…

Sakura-lo siento…tengo que cuidar a Ryuji…y ahora a Kabuto…

Sasuke- vamos…tienes que perdonarme…

Sakura- claro que te perdono…pero…no puedo…estar feliz…

Sasuke-…escucha…yo…enserio lo siento… ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?

Sakura- ¿no escuchaste? Te perdono…

Sasuke-… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerte feliz?

Sakura-no puedes hacer nada…

Kabuto-… ¿de que hablan? –le pregunto a Ryuji

Ryuji- Sakura san se entero de que Sasuke san tiene un hijo…Daisuke…

Kabuto-…ahhh…eso…jejeje

Sakura-¿Qué sabes tú?

Kabuto- bueno…lord…Orochimaru sabia que Sasuke estaba en una misión…todo lo planeo…el emborrachamiento…que Yami estuviera ahí…él quería un Uchiha dispuesto a hacer lo que el quisiera…pero no contaba con que Sasuke regresaría y le sacaría los ojos n_n

Sakura-...esta bien…Sasuke…te daré UNA oportunidad…aprovéchala…

Sasuke- n_n por supuesto

…al día siguiente

Naruto-…bien…entonces…Neji… ¿tu crees en Kabuto y en Ryuji?... ¿crees que dicen la verdad?

Neji- no lo se… ¿no crees que es mucha coincidencia que hayan llegado a la aldea casi al mismo tiempo?…

Naruto-…

Neji-aun así…deberíamos ir hacia la aldea…y atacar…antes que nos ataque a nosotros…otra vez…

Naruto- cierto…manda a llamar a Kabuto y a Ryuji

Neji- hai

…

Kabuto- ¿nos mando llamar? Naruto…

Naruto-si…queremos…que nos lleven a su aldea…ahí desharemos el genjutsu

Ryuji-…creo…que es algo muy peligroso…pero…por mi esta bien…

Naruto-…y tu…Kabuto

Kabuto-…no quiero que Madara se apodere de lo que lord Orochimaru consiguió… prefiero que ustedes la destruyan…estoy de tu lado

Naruto-…bien

Kabuto-pero no pueden ir y atacar así como si nada…deben de tener un muy buen plan…mas que una aldea es un refugio…uno muy grande y esta bajo la tierra…parecido al antiguo… pero este es mas grande y hay mas ninjas...son casi 3000 ninjas los que viven ahí…

Ryuji- si pero muchos van y regresan de misiones… así que puede haber menos o mas…aunque claro…alrededor del mundo shinobi Orochimaru tiene mas aliados…

Naruto-si eso lo se…pero será mas fácil vencerlos cuando su… "capital" haya sido destruida…Neji…avísale a todos los ninjas que se reúnan…y también manda el mensaje a Gaara…

Neji- como ordene…

Naruto-el ataque se realizara a mas tardar mañana…Kabuto…Ryuji…ustedes nos guiaran…

…

Minato-…

Tsunade-…Minato…debemos regresar…tus muñecas

Minato- hmp…esto no es nada…

Kobu- de todas formas…no sabemos si esto es una misión real…

Cho-tal vez solo nos mandaron aquí para callarnos n_n

Minato- no importa…es nuestra misión y tenemos que cumplirla…

Tsunade- ¿desde cuando tan obediente?

Minato- hmp…debo de cumplir con la misión…

Kobu- esta misión no tiene sentido…

Minato- ya basta…debemos seguir

¿?-eso no será tan fácil…

Minato-…

¿?-…son unos idiotas…regresen a su aldea yo se lo que les digo…no quiero tener que pelear con ustedes

Minato-…Jiraiya…lady Tsunade…

- …técnicamente somos…Mikoto n_n pero eso no importa…regresen

Tsunade- TTuTT Lady Tsunade

Tsunade-…ahhh vamos…regresen

Minato-…Mikoto… ¿Por qué quiere que regresemos?

Jiraiya-…no hay razón…

Cho- n_n ¿Por qué no admites que nos quieres mucho Mikoto?

- por favor no sean patéticos…pero si van…morirán

Kobu-…hmp…eso no importa

Minato- ja…lo dice el que se quería regresar a Konoha ¬_¬

Kobu- ¬_¬

Jiraiya- como quieran…se lo advertimos…

-ellos desaparecieron

Minato-… ¿no les parece raro?

Tsunade- ¿de que hablas?

Minato-…Mikoto y ese otro niño…y ahora ellos…no hemos avanzado mucho…esta zona…tal vez…por aquí este la aldea

Tsunade-…Minato…vamos a activar nuestros byakugan

Minato- hai…BYAKUGAN

Tsunade- BYAKUGAN

Cho-... ¿ven algo?

Tsunade-…no

Minato-…nada…

Cho-… ¿un genjutsu quizás?

Kobu-…oigan…no podemos…ir y atacar solo así…debemos…regresar…descubrimos algo pero…no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos

Tsunade- un ninja no se retira…

Kobu-podemos morir…todos…no importa lo buenos que seamos…ellos serán mas…y la verdad no quiero perderte…no así…tenemos la oportunidad de ganar…pero…no solos…

Minato-…U_U tiene razón…mmm…ese tal Ryuji…seguro ya le conto sobre esto a mi padre…no tardaran mucho en venir refuerzos…así que dormiremos aquí…nos turnaremos para hacer guardia…

Tsunade- U_U esta bien…

Minato-…Karura… ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

Karura-…no tengo ganas de hablar…

…

Gaara-…increíble…

Ninja- puedo preguntar… ¿Qué pasa?

Gaara-…bueno…tanta información…Orochimaru...él ha sido derrotado…por Mikoto

Ninja-…

Gaara-…ahora Madara tiene el control…Kabuto…y su hijo ahora son aliados de Konoha…y…ellos los llevaran hacia la aldea de la serpiente…

Ninja-…nosotros también iremos… ¿verdad?

Gaara- por supuesto…avisa sobre esto a las aldeas de la roca y de las nubes…debemos ir a Konoha para mañana…dicen que en esa aldea hay casi 300 ninjas…mas aparte los demás de las aldeas menores…así que…nosotros somos mas…al parecer pero…ellos…son….mas peligrosos…no tienen…no saben que es la piedad…

Ninja-…lo se…bien…mandare el mensaje…

…

Neji-Naruto… ¿Cuántos de nosotros irán?

Naruto-mañana estarán aquí ninjas de la arena, nubes y de la roca…entonces nos dividiremos para ir a pelear…

Neji-...y…los…niños…adolescentes…

Naruto-…Minato…Cho…Karura…Kobu…Tsunade…ellos están cerca de la aldea de la serpiente…así que no me parece justo que los otros de su edad se queden aquí…además…son muy fuertes…pueden con esto n_n

Neji-…aunque…algunos morirán…

Naruto-…lo se…no tienes que recordármelo…pero…será un riesgo que debemos tomar…

Sasuke- Naruto

Naruto-¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke-mi…mis hijos estarán ahí…

Naruto- almenos a Mikoto…ningún ninja de Konoha se atreverá a tocarla…pero con las demás ninjas no estoy tan seguro…

Sasuke-…quería decirte…que nuestros ninjas deben de atacarla…

Neji-… aunque…sabes que lo más probable es que Mikoto sea quien gane…

Sasuke-…si…pero…ella…U_U

Naruto- calma…yo creo que ella ira a buscarte para pelear…a ti o a Sakura, Fugaku o Minato…

Sasuke-…si…son con los que quiere pelear…los demás no le interesan…

Neji- al menos…ella uso el Susano…estará un poco débil ¿no?

Sasuke-…si…

…**continuara…**

**n_n hola de nuevo…creo tener un posible final para esta historia…pero no se si es el más apropiado :P ya veré que escribo n_n dejen reviews U_U **


	106. Chapter 106

**El anime manga de Naruto no s mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Daisuke- ahhh…Madara…sama

Madara-…tío Madara –corrigió

Daisuke- tío Madara…hay…unos ninjas que buscan a Orochimaru

Madara-…mmm…diles que pasen…yo me encargare…

Daisuke-…como quieras…

Madara-…

¿?-… ¿Dónde esta lord Orochimaru?

Madara-…esta enfermo…

¿?- ¿Cómo es posible?...sus ninjas médicos…

Madara- Kabuto también enfermo…ya saben…pasan tanto tiempo juntos…y lord Orochimaru no quiere que nadie lo vea así…esta muy débil… ¿Qué se les ofrece?

¿?-…hmp…mi nombre es Shota

¿?- yo soy Eiji

Madara-…ahh si…los kages de la aldea de la lluvia y de la cascada… ¿que sucede?

Shota- queremos saber si vamos a atacar o no… ¿no necesitan la ayuda de las aldeas menores?

Madara-…la verdad…no…lo sentimos…pero nuestros ninjas tienen el control de esto…claro que si algo sale mal…siempre contaremos con su ayuda ¿verdad?

Shota- por supuesto… siempre seremos leales a lord Orochimaru…

Madara-…

Eiji- ¿podemos quedarnos un par de días?

Madara-…claro…disfruten su estadía en la aldea de la serpiente…

…

Kuroho-…Mikoto…dime… ¿no sientes algo diferente?

Mikoto- ¿a que te refieres?

Kuroho- snif…snif… alguien esta aquí…espera… n_n…ya se quien es…

Mikoto-… ¿ahhh?

Kuroho- vuelvo en un momento…

Mikoto-…hmp U_U

¿?- Mikoto…

Mikoto- ¿Qué pasa Kaiya san?

Kaiya-…sé que no tienes la obligación…pero…tu madre es una gran ninja medico… ¿podrías decirme si estoy enferma?...me siento mal…

Mikoto-…claro…ven…

Kaiya-… ¿y bien?

Mikoto- no tienes nada…mejor descansa…

¿?-. Hey...niña Uchiha

Mikoto- ¬_¬ ¿Quién eres?

¿?-Shota...el kage de la aldea de la lluvia

Kaiya-…estoy segura de que nos conocemos…

Mikoto-…mmm…

Shota-…

Riko- madre…oh…los siento…no sabia que tenían compañía

Mikoto- no te preocupes…no es nadie importante

Riko-O.O él es…

Riku- el kage de la aldea

Riko- de la lluvia

Mikoto-…si…kaiya san…Riko, Riku… ¿podrían irse un momento?...quiero hablar con este kage…

..Se alejaron los tres

Shota-¿a que se debe que quieras hablar conmigo?

Mikoto- ¿fuiste tu verdad?

Shota-…no sé de qué hablas

Mikoto-…mmm…eres…un señor un poco viejo…tu pelo es azul y tus ojos verdes…eres aliado de Orochimaru…y…creo…que también eres el padre de Riku y Riko… ¿eres el violador de Kaiya san?

Shota-…si que eres lista…

Mikoto- mal nacido… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Shota-ohh vamos… ¿no me digas que no puedes llegar a tu propia conclusión?

Mikoto-…veamos…creo que tiene algo que ver con las ideas retorcidas de Orochimaru

Shota- si...esa fue la prueba que me puso para confirmar mi lealtad hacia el…

Mikoto-…oh...que gran sacrificio…-dijo con sarcasmo

Shota-violar a una niña de 12 años…hasta ahora no eh escuchado gritos peores que los de ella…

Mikoto- oh pobre bebe del kage de la lluvia…vete de aquí…ahora este es mi hogar…y aquí no eres bien venido

Shota- hmp…hay ninjas que han hecho cosas peores…

Mikoto- lo se…pero ellos no me interesan…solo me interesa Kaiya, Riko, Riku, Kuroho, Daisuke, Daichi, Juro, Kumiko san y mis alumnos…esas personas son a las que debo de proteger…ellos hicieron que mi estancia aquí no fuera tan horrible

Shota-… ¿Qué diría lord Orochimaru si te escuchara?

Mikoto-…eso dejo de importarme…así que…ya me voy…

…

Kuroho- Eiji sama…

Eiji- hola pequeña n_n ¿te agrada este lugar?

Kuroho- si n_n…de hecho…tengo novio n/ / /n

Eiji-…ejem… ¿se podría saber quien es?

Kuroho- Daisuke Uchiha…es un buen chico

Eiji- U_U

…

Mikoto-…Oyuki… dime… ¿Cómo van con sus jutsus?

Oyuki- hmp…a este paso pronto te superaremos

Natsuto- no podemos superar a alguien como ella

Mikoto- pero pueden dar pelea…pueden distraer…al enemigo…serán muy útiles pequeños…

Oyuki- no nos llames pequeños…

Mikoto- n_n…saben…U_U ya… es tarde…pronto obscurecerá vamos a dentro

Naruto- ahora si U_U aquí…en las afueras de Konoha…se encuentran los ninjas mas capacitados, los mas valientes…o tal vez los mas tontos, que decidieron arriesgar su vida llendo directo hacia ele enemigo…los demás…van en camino a las aldeas menores y a la aldea de la niebla…pero…nosotros…iremos al lugar mas peligro…la aldea de la serpiente…Kabuto y su hijo nos llevaran hasta ahí…

Ninja- ¿y como sabemos que no es una trampa?

Kabuto- no lo es…lord Orochimaru fue derrotado…yo no quiero que Madara tenga el control…prefiero morir…peleando de su lado

Naruto- podemos confiar en ellos…

Sakura- ahora…ya saben como están divididos…cada grupo tiene un ninja medico…ninjas médicos…no mueran…sus compañeros los necesitan…y aun así peleen…

Sasuke- los demás…no tengan piedad…habrá niños ahí…es por eso que trajimos a nuestros Chūnin…

Daisuke-… ¿solo para pelear contra niños?

Sasuke- no los subestimen…sé que habrá ninjas adultos que no se sentirán cómodos peleando con niños tan pequeños…pero son ninjas y deben de superarlo…

Naruto- bien…ahora si…vamos…a enfrentar a esas serpientes…iremos directo al enemigo…saludaremos a la muerte con un beso…y saldremos de ahí victoriosos…

…

Juro-…Mikoto…lord Orochimaru no nos ah dicho…los demás ninjas que mataron a nuestros padres…ya que tu tienes una mejor comunicación con el podrías…

Mikoto- no estoy de acuerdo con la venganza… ¿Por qué no lo olvidan?...se sentirán mal…matarlos no traerá a sus padres devuelta

Juro-…

Mikoto-…como sea…la esta enfermo…veré que puedo hacer

Yuki- sabes niño…deberías de superar eso…esa niña –dijo señalando a Mikoto- mato a todos los de nuestra aldea y aun así somos sus alumnos n_n

Oyuki- si…nunca pensamos en vengarnos o algo así

Juro- por que son unos idiotas…Mikoto…no es tan mala persona…otro pudiera haber hecho lo mismo…y usarlos a ustedes como carnada…o algo así…solo un distractor…

Mikoto-…básicamente ese es el plan…ellos lo saben

Juro-...

Akito- nos dejo vivir…somos felices sirviéndole…no sentimos odio…en todo caso Oyuki esta resentida…pero no es odio…

Mikoto- U_U me iré a dormir

…

-al día siguiente

Minato- mmm entonces que debemos hacer…no podemos seguir en el bosque solo así…

Kiiro- WUOF WOUF

Kobu- ¿Qué sucede Kiiro?

Kiiro- WOUF WOUF

Kobu- jejeje…

Tsunade- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dice?

Kobu- ¿adivine quien esta cerca?

Minato-…byakugan

Tsunade- byakugan…

¿?- hola…niños…

Karura- padre…

Gaara-… ¿porque están aquí?

Naruto- los mande a una misión…no sabia que…están en la misma dirección

Minato- nos encontramos a Mikoto, y a sus caminos del dolor…creímos que estábamos cerca…pero necesitábamos un plan…

Naruto- por suerte nosotros lo tenemos…vendrán con nosotros…

Minato- ¿enserio?

Sasuke-tu padre no miente sobre esas cosas…pero antes…dime… ¿Qué paso cuando te encontraste con Mikoto?

Minato-…su…medio hermano puso a todos bajo un genjutsu menos a mi…y Mikoto y yo peleamos… me quemo las muñecas…

Sasuke-…lo siento

Minato- no importa…ya no duele tanto

Sasuke-…

Naruto-…mira…tenemos varios grupos de ninjas…todos están rodeando la aldea…nosotros debemos llegar y darles la señal para que ataquen…así que debemos apresurarnos

Sasuke- ¿están listos para pelear?

Minato-siempre

Karura- hasta morir…

…

Madara-… ¿Dónde esta Mikoto?

Daisuke- esta durmiendo…merece descansar…esta ha sido una semana difícil para ella

Madara-… ¿Dónde están los demás?

Daisuke-…desayunando…durmiendo…entrenando…lo que siempre hacen…pero es muy temprano…no veras mucho movimiento por aquí…

Madara-…estos ninjas…han sido unos holgazanes…yo los pondré en forma…ya verán lo que es un verdadero entrenamiento

Daisuke-…ten un mal presentimiento sobre eso…si estuviera en el lugar de esos ninjas…no lo obedecería a usted…Orochimaru les "cambio la vida"…ellos lo consideran una especie de ídolo…

Madara-…lo mismo llegaran a hacer conmigo…sus mentes son débiles…los controlare fácilmente

Daisuke-…entonces… ¿crees que yo te adorare? ¿Cómo alguna vez lo hice con Orochimaru? ¿Crees Mikoto lo haría?

Madara-…si…ustedes dos siguen siendo unos niños…así que vete y haz algo útil…levanta a los ninjas dormidos y…

Daisuke- lo siento no puedo…debo de ver a Kuroho…eh aprendido…que no debo hacer esperar a una dama…así que…con permiso

Madara-…que insolente…debería castigarte

Daisuke- ¿y por qué no lo haces?

Madara-…por que eres de la familia…yo iré por Mikoto…haz lo que quieras…

…

Naruto- bien…ya estamos aquí…ok…cuando yo lo diga todos entraremos a atacar…

Sasuke-…cálmate…es normal tener miedo

Naruto-no tengo miedo…no por mi…me preocupa que alguien salga herido

Sasuke-…

Karura- lord Hokage…usted mejor que nadie debe de saber que en situaciones como estas…seria una gran noticia si solo se pierden unos cientos de ninjas…

Naruto-…Gaara… ¿Cómo educaste a tu hija?

Gaara-…

Sasuke-…Naruto…todos los ninjas están en posición…dales la señal de una vez

Naruto-…

Cho- ¿y si es una trampa? ¿Qué tal si nos están esperando?

Karura-…entonces…seguiremos atacando hasta que nos maten

Naruto-…

…Naruto dio la señal…

Kuroho- ¡Mikoto! ¡Despierta!

Mikoto- aggg ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Kuroho- ¡nos están atacando!-después de decir esto salió corriendo

Mikoto- demonios…Hebi chan…tengo que ir a pelear…

Daisuke- apúrate…todos los ninjas ya están saliendo

Mikoto- no voy a ir a pelear en pijama

Daisuke-…pues apresúrate te necesitamos

Mikoto- claro…

..Mikoto tardo más de normal en cambiarse. No quería ir a pelear, sabia quienes eras sus enemigos…

…

Sasuke-¡MIKOTO!

¿?- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pelearas conmigo? Básicamente soy Mikoto

Sasuke- Itachi…Mikoto…

Itachi- ambos…

Sasuke-…bien…-el tomo su espada igual que Itachi y empezaron a pelear, ambos con el sharingan

…

Sakura-…lady Tsunade

-…también respondo a Mikoto…

Sakura-…-ella se puso en guardia, igual que Lady Tsunade

-sabes…una parte de mi no te quiere lastimar…eras mi alumna…pero…la parte que me controla te quiere romper tus huesos

Sakura-hmp…quiero verte intentarlo

…

Naruto-…Jiraiya sensei…

Jiraiya- hola enano… ¿listo para que te mate?

Naruto- Jiraiya sensei…sé que esta ahí…me puedes escuchar…y Mikoto…sé que no quieres matar a tu tío Naruto…a tu Hokage…

Jiraiya- al parecer no me conoces bien niño

Naruto- ¿no es gracioso?...usted murió a manos de los caminos de Pain…y ahora es un camino de Mikoto…jeje…no se preocupe…yo lo liberare…

…

Toc toc toc

¿?- pase…

Mikoto- tío Madara…ire a pelear…¿acaso tu te vas a quedar aquí sin hacer nada?

Madara-yo se cuando ir…pero creo que estos ninjas pueden solos…si no pueden…ire a pelear…vete de una vez…te necesitan mas a ti que a mi

Mikoto-…como quieras…

…

¿?-hmp…tu debes de ser Fugaku…

Hiashi- hasta unos niños como ellos saben quien eres…

Chieko-seguro Mikoto les conto sobre ti

¿?-claro que nos conto sobre el…somos sus alumnos…

Fugaku-¿ahh?

¿?-mi nombre es Oyuki…el es Akito y el Natsuto…y seremos sus oponentes…y no dejaremos de pelear hasta que alguien este muerto

Fugaku-hmp…como quieras niña…

…

Kuroho- Shiromaru ¿estas listo?

Shiromaru- wouf wouf

Kobu-hmp…niña…tu y ese perro blanco no son rivales para Kiiro y para mi jajaja

Kuroho-…ahh…claro Kobu Inuzuka… ¿sabes que tu tía Hana Inuzuka es mi madre?

Kobu- O_o…eso no impedirá que te patee el trasero

Kuroho-ja inténtalo

…

-mientras nuestros "protagonistas" hablaban y luchaban contra su moral el resto de los ninjas se encontraban peleando, varias vidas ya habían sido tomadas, para esto los "protagonistas" ya estaban peleando básicamente uno contra uno

-horas después

Minato-…ahhh

Ninja- te matare "honorable hijo"

Minato-…

-Minato peleaba contra un ninja de mas del doble de su tamaño, Minato estaba un poco asustado, pero aun así pudo vencer a ese ninja, pero no se dio cuenta de que un ninja estaba detrás de el con una espada lista para matarlo, cuando Minato se dio cuneta solo puedo ver como ese ninja caía al piso mientras se desangraba

Minato-…pero que…

¿?- por mas que ahora seas mi enemigo…no permitiré que mueras a manos de un ninja tan patético como ese

Minato-…Mikoto…

Mikoto- si has de morir aquí…morirás por mis manos

Minato-tu…no creo…no podrás matarme

Mikoto-hmp…oh…espera…algo interesante esta pasando…pelea con alguien mas mientras yo me encargo…de…algo…n_n

Minato-…

…

Sasuke-…Itachi

Itachi- n_n adiós ototo…

Sasuke-…lo siento…

Itachi- lo volviste a hacer

Sasuke-…no diste tanta pelea como la última vez

Mikoto- claro que no…no iba a dejar que te matara…es mejor que tu lo mates a el…de todas formas jamás me gusto tener a esos caminos…

Sasuke-…

Mikoto- ahora mi madre esta venciendo a Lady Tsunade…y Naruto a Jiraiya…en cuanto a Izuna y a Shisui…bueno…encárgate de ellos…y Shikamaru se encargara de Asuma n-n

Sasuke-… ¿Qué crees que haces?

Mikoto- salvándoles la vida a ustedes ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Sasuke-…hmp…

Fugaku- padre…

Mikoto-…hola Fugaku

Fugaku-…por cierto…esos niños que entrenaste…lamento decir que mi equipo y yo los matamos

Mikoto-…tsk…

Sasuke-…esos niños ¿te importaban?

Mikoto-…no…ellos sabían que solo serian herramientas…y estaban felices…a pesar de que mate a sus padres y a todos los de ese pueblo

Sasuke-…

Mikoto-…ahora…los dos pelearan contra Izuna y Shisui

…

Shikamaru- Asuma sensei…

Chieko- no padre…básicamente es Mikoto

Asuma-soy ambos

Asuma-…oh…este es el hombre que es el padre de Biwako ¿verdad?

Shikamaru- si hijo

Biwako- hola padre

Asuma-hola…

Shikamaru- sensei…no podrás ganar…

Asuma-lo se…el plan no es ganar…el plan es cansarlos y después morir…

…


	107. Chapter 107

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Los caminos del dolor fueron vencidos, los ninjas de la serpiente seguían creyendo que ganarían, ya que los demás estaban agotados…pero…

Naruto- ¿Cómo es que resisten tanto?

Sasuke- no lo se…pero incluso yo estoy cansado…

Ninja- pues nosotros no…tenemos solo una razón para vivir…y es para servir a lord Orochimaru

¿?-pues déjenme decirles…que lord Orochimaru…el esta muerto…Mikoto lo mato…

Ninja-…ka…Kabuto…sama…

Kabuto-…si…Orochimaru…mi amo…el murió…y Madara quiere adueñarse de…bueno…de ustedes…

Ninja-…no…no…no puedo creerte… lo siento…seguiré peleando hasta morir

Kabuto- lo sabía…

…

Los ninjas seguían peleando y matándose, muchas ninjas ya habían escuchado que Orochimaru estaba "muerto" así que muchos dejaron de pelear con la misma energía, mientras tanto, Mikoto estaba sentada en una rama alta e un árbol viendo esta masacre

Mikoto-…ahhh (suspiro) ¿Cuándo terminara todo esto?...

¿?- terminaría mas rápido si tu vas a ayudar

Mikoto-…O_O Ryuji…que...pero que?...tu…tu no…

Ryuji-…n_n

Mikoto-…hmp…bien sabes…que no quiero que esas serpientes ganen…

Ryuji- yo tampoco…me refería a UE fueras a ayudar a tu familia…amigos…a…"los buenos"

Mikoto-…U_U pero…no quiero lastimar a todas esas serpientes…eh pasado mucho con casi todos…

Ryuji- después de todo si eres buena persona…pero…también eres una genio…se te ocurrirá algo…

…

Mikoto-…Oyuki… Akito…Natsuto… dejen de pelear…

Oyuki-pero…

Mikoto- yo soy su sensei…yo se lo que esta bien y lo que no…quítense esa banda de la serpiente…ahora…pelearan en contra de las serpientes…

Oyuki-…esta bien…

Hiashi- Mikoto… ¿estas de nuestro lado?

Mikoto- hmp…claro que si…

Hiashi-…entonces…piensas regresar a Konoha

Mikoto-si me dejan…

Hiashi-…claro que te dejaran entrar…en especial si nos ayudas ahora…además…tú y yo…somos cuñados…

Mikoto-¬/ / /¬

…

Naruto- ¿este bien?

Shikamaru- no…no mucho…acabo de matar a Asuma sensei…

Sasuke- no era Asuma…

Shikamaru-lo se…pero aun así…

Naruto-yo también me sentí mal cuando mate a Jiraiya

Sakura- y yo cuando mate a Lady Tsunade…

Sasuke-…yo aun peor…Itachi…el…eso…era mi hermano y mi hija…

Naruto-…este mundo…es muy raro…

Sasuke- dejemos de hablar…debemos seguir peleando

¿?-hey… ¿podemos pelear de su lado?

Sasuke-… ¿ustedes?

¿?- mi nombre es Oyuki… somos los alumnos de Mikoto n_n

…

Kobu-…niña…si peleas bien…

Kuroho-¿apenas te das cuenta?

Kobu-…desde que supe que eras una Inuzuka…sabia que serias una oponente digna…

Kuroho-…

Kobu-aunque seas ciega…

Akito- ¡Kuroho! -se acercó a ella y le susurro algo

Kuroho-…jejeje… ¿enserio?

Akito- si…son órdenes directas…n_n

Kuroho-hmp…UuU ordenes directas…esta bien

Kobu-…hey…que tanto hablan ustedes…

Kuroho-tienes suerte niño…hmp…

Kobu-¿de que hablas?

Kuroho-…hmp…Orochimaru esta muerto…y…bueno…peleare de tu lado…

Kobu- hmp…no puedo confiar en eso

Kuroho- pelear de tu lado…son las ordenes de Mikoto…

Kobu-…Mikoto…esta…esta bien…

…

Daichi- jejeje…

Riko-… ¿vas a dejar que lo mate daichi?

Daichi- no lo se…creo que debe sufrir un poco mas

Fugaku- hmp…ustedes matarme a mi…que gran chiste

Riku- hey…Riko Daichi…hay noticias…-se acercó y les susurro algo-

Riko-…bien…por mi esta bien

Daichi-…U_U esta bien…

Fugaku-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se van a rendir?

Riko- vamos a pelear de tu lado pequeño Uchiha

Fugaku-… ¿ahh?

Daichi- ordenes de tu hermana…nosotros…la obedeceremos n_n porque…ella…gracias a ella…

Riku- este lugar mejoro

Fugaku-…hmp…Mikoto…

…

Mikoto estaba peleando contra varios ninjas de la serpiente, no eran gran cosa para Mikoto, pero cuando los derroto

¿?-Mikoto… ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Mikoto-…tío Madara…lo siento…pero…Orochimaru era quien me amenazaba…ya no…no puedo pelear en contra de mi aldea…de lo que es correcto…

Madara-…yo digo lo que es correcto y lo que no, yo te digo lo que tienes que hacer y tu me obedeces…

Mikoto-no…no…no lo hare tío Madara…

Madara-…tu…tu y yo ganaremos…le ganaremos a todos esos ninjas patéticos…y después, cuando conquistemos el mundo entero, tu y yo tendremos hijos

Mikoto-O_o

Madara- sabes…si…era verdad…la principal razón por la que me interese en ti y no en Fugaku fue por que eres el vivo retrato de tu abuela…y como ya te dije…yo amaba a tu abuela…

Mikoto-…eso…no…tío eso es pedofilia…

Madara-no me importa…debes de acostumbrarte a la idea…

¿?- oh no…no le vas a poner un dedo encima

Madara-…ja jajajaja por favor ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? Todo lo que sabes te lo enseñe yo o Mikoto…y yo le enseñe todo a Mikoto…Daisuke

Daisuke- te equivocas…antes de ti yo ya era un gran ninja…igual que Mikoto…

Madara- aun así…yo puedo fácilmente contra ustedes dos…

¿?- pero no si yo ayudo…

Mikoto- Fugaku…

Fugaku- ningún viejo como tú tocara a mi hermana…

¿?-...yo solo podría matarte

Mikoto-…padre…

Sasuke- Mikoto…no tienes por qué preocuparte…ahora estas a salvo…

Madara-…

Sasuke- ¿Qué piensas hacer?...no podrás contra cuatro Uchiha…lo sabes…

Madara-ustedes cuatro están cansados…yo no

Mikoto-…aun así sabes que te ganaremos…

…

Sakura- ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

Kabuto- fue con Mikoto

Sakura- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde esta Mikoto? ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué le pasa?

Kabuto- vi a Madara…y el la quiere…

Sakura- ¿a que te refieres?

Kabuto-…pues…

_**Flash back**_

_**Madara- Orochimaru…sabes…te ayudare…estaré de tu lado con una condición**_

_**Orochimaru-¿Cuál?**_

_**Madara- para empezar…Mikoto debe de estar con trigo…debe de ser tu aliada **_

_**Kabuto-hmp…eso era parte de nuestro plan de todas formas**_

_**Madara-y…ella debe de aprender las "artes" de las geishas**_

_**Kabuto-O_o**_

_**Orochimaru-…claro…esta bien…pero… ¿puedo preguntar porque?**_

_**Madara-¿no es obvio? Me siento atraído por esa niña**_

_**Kabuto-¿Cómo es posible? Es apenas una niña…eso es pedofilia**_

_**Madara- no es que me sienta atraído por su cuerpo de niña pequeña…si no…por su futuro cuerpo y por su futura cara…**_

_**Orochimaru-…ohh…a ti te gustaba la madre de Sasuke…hmp…**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Sakura- O_o U_U'

**...continuara…**

**Corto, lo se, U_U pero…ya no tengo inspiración TT_TT no se como terminar este fic TT_TT… pero…espero les guste n_n**


	108. Chapter 108

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Sasuke- ¿Qué piensas hacer?...no podrás contra cuatro Uchiha…lo sabes…

Madara-ustedes cuatro están cansados…yo no

Mikoto-…aun así sabes que te ganaremos…

Madara- no…no pueden ganarme…yo soy Madara Uchiha…Sasuke, Fugaku y Daisuke Uchiha…es hora de su muerte…

Mikoto-… ¿y yo? ¿No piensas matarme?

Madara-…no…ame a tu abuela…y eres tan parecida…tendremos hijos tu y yo…por eso es que te enseñaron a ser una geisha

Sasuke- O_o ¿aahhhhh?

Daisuke- Madara…eso ya lo habías dicho

Madara- pero Sasuke no lo había escuchado

Sasuke-O_O'…no…no…no tocaras a mi hija! Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

Madara- jajaja…tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para matarme pequeño –dijo después de esquivar el ataque, y después los otros Uchiha lo rodearon-

Mikoto- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

Daisuke- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

Fugaku- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

Madara- jajaja patéticos –dijo mientras saltaba hacia un árbol

Sasuke- debemos seguirlo…niños…es muy peligroso…pero debo seguirlo…si quieren regresar a pelear con alguien mas…

Dai/Fuga/Miko- NOOO!

Sasuke-…hmp UuU se nota que son mis hijos…vamos por ese maldito

…

Minato-… ¿Dónde esta Mikoto?

Chieko- no lo se…pero Sasuke san y Fugaku fueron a buscarla…

Minato-…

¿?- yo te llevare con ella

Minato-…tú eres…

¿?- yo soy Kuroho…puedo oler a Mikoto…se donde están todos los ninjas…y con quien pelean…y Mikoto esta con su padre y sus hermanos peleando contra Madara…

Minato-…con…Madara…el…ella…Mikoto…TT_TT

Kuroho- no te preocupes por Mikoto…ella puede vencer a Madara

Minato-… ¿eso crees?

Kuroho-…si…claro

Minato-…TT_TT

…

Kabuto- Sakura…cada vez hay mas heridos

Sakura-…lo se…

Kabuto. Pero yo me encargare...ve con tu familia…te necesitaran…

Sakura-pero…

Kabuto-sshhh trato de ser bueno…déjame serlo…yo puedo controlar esto n_n cuando derroten a Madara podrás ayudarme

Sakura-…bien…

Kabuto- apresúrate…

…

Naruto-…creo que…

Shikamaru-…ya no veo mas ninjas de la serpiente…los únicos que veo son los que están arrestados…

Naruto- debemos movernos…hay que seguir buscando…

…

Sasuke- Madara…ríndete de una vez…esta pelea no tiene sentido lo sabes, tus ninjas están perdiendo, el final de esta pelea esta muy cerca…ríndete…y tal vez tu condena no sea muy grande…después de todo…eres el cofundador de Konoha

Madara- no me hagas reír Sasuke…yo nunca me rendiré…prefiero morir…

Mikoto- tío Madara por favor…no quiero lastimarte…

Madara-…torpe…y tu que presumías de ser tan inteligente…no lo entiendes verdad…para mi…tu no eres importante…pese a lo que pienses…solo me preocupaba por tu por que creía que me serias útil…así que…si puedes…ven a matarme

Mikoto- tsk…

¿?- hey…anciano… deja a mi familia en paz…

Sasuke- Sakura….vete de aquí…es muy peligroso…

-Madara aprovecho ese momento en que los Uchiha voltearon para ver a Sakura, el golpeo a Fugaku y a Daisuke con su abanico gigante, los dejo inconscientes y salió brincando por los arboles

Mikoto- no seas cobarde! para después seguirlo

Sasuke- Sakura, por favor, cúralos, yo debo ir con Mikoto…

Sakura- si…me apresurare para pelear a tu lado, con nuestros hijos…

…

Kuroho-…mmm…Mikoto esta persiguiendo a Madara…Uno estamos muy lejos…

Minato-…si…no puedo esperar para patear el trasero de Madara…

Kuroho-…

Minato-…

Kuroho- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué estas pensando?

Minato- que es un poco raro que una niña ciega me esté guiando…no te ofendas

Kuroho-no pasa nada…

Minato-…hey…ya vi a Madara…es muy rápido…byakugan

Kuroho-…bien…entonces y puedes seguir solo…yo no seria de mucha ayuda contra Madara…mejor iré con los demás…a ellos si los podre ayudar…

Minato-…esta bien…arigatou…

-Minato siguió a Mikoto, y ella a su vez seguía a Madara, saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que Madara bajo a un claro

Mikoto-…Minato…vete de aquí…esto es un asunto familiar…

Minato-…bueno…tu y yo somos como hermanos…y pronto serás mi esposa así que…prácticamente ya soy parte de tu familia n_n

Mikoto-…idiota…

Minato-…TTuTT te extrañe tanto

Madara- ejem…tenemos que terminar una guerra

Minato- vas a perder…tus ninjas están siendo capturados…esto…se acabó…pero…si te rindes ahora, pacíficamente, tal vez no te maten…y tengan consideración de ti…ya sabes, por el hecho de que eres el cofundador de Konoha…

Madara- oh por kami…que tontería más grande…ya me canse…

Mikoto-…jajajaja…sabes tío…yo he aprendido varios jutsus…muchos de ellos no sabia que fueran posibles…jejejeje…

Madara-… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Mikoto-…hmp…-ella hizo ciertos movimientos con sus manos, luego se agacho junto a un cuerpo inerte, era un ninja de la serpiente que murió peleando contra ninjas de la arena

Madara-…pero…que demonios…

-Mikoto realizo un jutsu prohibido que Orochimaru personalmente le enseño mientras estaba "vivo"…Mikoto había revivido a…Mikoto

Madara-…Mikoto…

Mikoto-…ohh…Madara…mmm… ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Mikoto-hola abuela…ahhh…lamento haberte revivido…sin permiso…

Mikoto-no te preocupes…solo dime… ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Mikoto-…la verdad no estaba pensando muy bien pero…

Madara-Mikoto…ven…

Mikoto-…ahhh no gracias…bien sabes…que amo a Fugaku…y siempre lo escogeré a el…

Madara-…

Mikoto-así que n_n discúlpame

Sasuke- MIKOTO! MADARA!

Mikoto-…Sasuke

Sasuke- O_O…madre?

Madara-…oh kami sama…

Mikoto-…Sasuke…yo…TTuTT que bueno verte…

Sasuke-… ¿Quién te revivió? ¿Por qué?

Mikoto- oh fue tu hija n-n

Sasuke-…Mikoto… ¿Qué jutsu usaste hija?

Mikoto- pues Orochimaru me enseño un jutsu prohibido…pero yo lo mejore n_n mi abuela Mikoto puede hacer lo que quiera…a menos claro que yo no lo permita, y si se libera de mi, ella podría continuar con su vida…de viva o yo puedo hacer que regrese al otro mundo

Sasuke- ahhh U_U ya no sé que hacer

Mikoto- pues…hijo…podrías despedirte n-n

Sasuke-…piensas irte tan pronto…

Madara- oh no…ella no se va a ir…

Mikoto- Madara…yo no te amo…y yo no soy parte de este mundo…querida nieta. Serias tan amable de…?

Mikoto- claro abuela…-mas movimientos de mano y la abuela Mikoto desapareció

Madara-…bien…ahora que no hay nada que se interponga…SUSANOO!

Sasuke- SUSANOO!

Mikoto-…oh no…ahora si que esto es peligroso…SUSANOO!

-y ahí en ese claro, estaban tres grandes guerreros listos para pelear

Madara-…jejejeje

-los tres empezaron a pelear y todo parecía neutral, una simple pelea "cuerpo a cuerpo" (para ser Uchiha usando el Susano) y así siguieron hasta que Mikoto pudo golpear a Madara, haciéndolo retroceder

Sasuke-así se hace hija

Mikoto-…ahhh… -ya que Mikoto no esta acostumbrada a usar el Susano y por el jutsu que acababa de hacer, se desmayo

Sasuke- Minato! Llévatela y que la curen rápido…

Minato-…HAI

…

Naruto- jejejeje ganamos n_n ninjas de la serpiente…han sido derrotados por los aliados shinobi

-todos los ninjas de la serpiente (vivos) estaban hincados en el piso con las manos y atadas, todos en líneas, y uno de ellos dijo…

Ninja- no nos han vencido aun…Madara sama sigue peleando

Naruto- jejeje…Sasuke, Mikoto y Fugaku pueden contra el…

Shikamaru-…por si acaso ve a ayudar…

Naruto-…es verdad…no dejen que nadie escape

…

Sakura-…ahhh por que no despiertan…

Minato- Sakura san…que bueno que la encuentro

Sakura- ¿Qué pasa Minato? –dijo sin verlo

Minato- Mikoto esta inconsciente

Sakura- O_O ¿Qué le paso?

Minato- bueno…revivió a su abuela…luego hizo que muriera otra vez, luego uso el Susano y golpeo a Madara…creo que gasto mucha chakra…

Sakura- U_U ahhh claro…no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ella…debe de descansar…mmmmm…

Minato-…pero…Fugaku y Daisuke también están inconscientes…o… ¿acaso no quieres curar a tu hija?

Es mi hija

Minato-…si pero…

Sakura- déjala junto a mi…y ve con los demás y se útil

¿?-Sakura sama

Sakura-… ¿ahhh?...Sei

Sei- Sakura sama- n_n Kabuto san me pidió que la ayudara n_n

Sakura- n_n arigatou…

Minato-…sabes…Sei…hace tiempo que nosotros no estábamos juntos…

Sei- ¿ahhh?

Minato- tu, Mikoto y yo…el equipo

Sakura- n_n

Mikoto- aaggggg

Minato- Mikoto

Sakura-…

Mikoto- ahhh ¿Qué paso?

Minato- TTuTT que bueno que estas bien

Mikoto- si… ¿mis hermanos siguen inconscientes?... o es que no quieres que vallan a pelear?

Sakura-…mmmmm mi pequeña genio…

Mikoto- ellos merecen estar peleando…haz que despierten de una vez

¿?- es verdad Sakura…

Mikoto-…Kakashi…sensei…

Kakashi-...Sei, Minato. Mikoto... ¿que les parece si vamos a pelear?...ya saben como en los viejos tiempos…el equipo Kakashi

Mina/Sei/Miko- HAI!

…

Naruto- Sasuke! ¿Dónde estas idiota?!

Sasuke- tsk…aggg

Naruto- Sasuke!

Sasuke- Naruto…vete…

-Sasuke había perdido la transformación del Susano igual que Madara-

Naruto- no… ¿Cómo te dejaría así? Ya no puedes pelear

Sasuke- esto es un asunto Uchiha

Naruto-oh vamos…deja ya esas tonterías de "soy un Uchiha…es mi deber…ser cool y parecer emo no es fácil…no soy gay"-dijo imitando a Sasuke

Sasuke-¬_¬ eres un tarado

Kakashi-Sasuke!

Sasuke-Kakashi sensei…

Kakashi- vine a ayudar

Naruto-Minato…Sei…

Mikoto-… ¿Dónde esta Madara?

Sasuke- esta agotado…casi tanto como yo…

Mikoto-…ya no puede usar su Susano…hmp…puede que sea un gran ninja…pero de una forma u otra sigue siendo humano…tengo una idea

Sasuke- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Mikoto-…bueno...ya no puedes usar el Susano ¿verdad?

Sasuke- no…ya no me queda suficiente chakra…

Mikoto-…bien…entonces distráiganlo

Minato-…Byakugan…HEYY ANCIANO QUE PARECE MUJER

Madara- tsk ¿Qué dijiste?

Minato-JAJAJAJA yo no dije que estaba hablando de usted JAJAJAJA

Kakashi-…Minato…U_U'

Minato- ja jajajaja Madara volteo cuando dije anciano que parece mujer

Madara-pero que niño…eres muy infantil, eres un ninja actúa como tal

Minato- soy mejor ninja que tu jajajaja

-Madara se acercó a Minato dándole la espalda a Mikoto-

Mikoto- SUSANO!

Madara- ahhh

-con la espada de Totsuka Mikoto atravesó a Madara y este quedo sella do en ella—


	109. Chapter 109

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Mikoto- tsk…ahhh pero que…

Sakura- me alegra que estés bien n_n

-Mikoto estaba en el hospital y para su sorpresa había varios ramos de flores

Mikoto-…

Sakura- jeje…la mayoría de las flores son de tus amigos...Cho, Sei, Kobu, Shizune, Maito, Asuma, Shibi…incluso esa niña…Tsunade…bueno…ella solo te dejo dos flores pero n-n son lindas…jejeje a los Yamanaka les debe de estar yendo bien con su negocio no crees? Kakashi también te dejo flores…

Mikoto-…si…hay muchos heridos aquí…

Sakura-si…pero…alégrate…hubo pocas bajas…y ganamos n_n

Mikoto-…si…

Sakura-…ahhh casi lo olvido…Minato también te trajo flores n_n

Mikoto-¬/ / /¬

Sakura- n_n

Mikoto-… ¿Cómo están Fugaku y Daisuke?

Sakura- están bien…pero tenias razón…no dejaba que despertaran por que no quería que se lastimaran U_U

Mikoto-… ¿y donde esta mi padre?

Sakura- esta con Naruto…perdón…Lord Hokage

¿?- Mikoto! Ya despertaste

Mikoto- Minato…

Minato- n-n oye…sé que es inoportuno pero…mi padre…Lord Hokage quiere verte ahora

Sakura- ¿ahora? Pero si acaba de despertar

Mikoto- no te preocupes madre…sigo siendo un ninja…una que se escapo de la aldea y se unió a un psicópata y quiso atacar Konoha…y que mato a muchas personas inocentes y…

Sakura- quieres dejar de culparte de eso…no fue tu culpa eso es algo que Naruto ya lo sabe, seguro quiere verte para decirte que estas perdonada…

Minato- no exactamente…

…

-en la torre del Hokage

Mikoto- ¿quería verme lord Hokage?

-en la oficina de Naruto estaban Sasuke, Fugaku y Daisuke, los tres viendo al piso y Daisuke esposado, Naruto esta recargado en su escritorio con una mano en la cabeza en señal de dolor mientras Homura y Koharu hablan molestos

Koharu- esto es inaceptable…igual que el hecho de que tú…Naruto lo permitas

Mikoto-ahhh

Homura- ¿Qué estas esperando niña? Pasa de una vez

Mikoto-… ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Daisuke- ¿Cómo es posible que soportaras a estos ancianos por tanto tiempo? Yo no tengo ni dos días de conocerlos y ya no los soporto…

Naruto-hmp imagina como estoy yo… y dicen que no tengo paciencia

Koharu- hmp…

Mikoto-…me está desesperando ¿Qué pasa?

Homura- según saben…ahora Madara esta sellado en la espada de Totsuka al igual que Orochimaru

Mikoto-si…

Koharu-pero la última vez Orochimaru estaba en la misma espada…y por qué puedo salir?

Homura-por que Madara lo libero…

Mikoto-… ¿cual es el punto de esto?

Koharu- Madara Uchiha…un Uchiha…

Daisuke-…que gran conclusión…la admiro por su inteligencia-dijo con sarcasmo

Mikoto-…

Homura- fue por culpa de un Uchiha que todo esto pasó

Naruto- si y gracias a los Uchiha esto acabo…fueron diferentes Uchiha

Koharu-…escucha Mikoto…debes de saberlo ya…los Uchiha siempre han sido un peligro…

Mikoto-…creo que ya se a donde va esto

Homura- la única solución posible para que algo así no vuelva a pasar, es si los Uchiha dejan de existir

Sasuke-…escuchen…hacen esto solo por mi…todavía no confían en mi…pero ellos tres son niños…

Koharu- oh no…ellos dos son adultos legal mente…y esa niña es un traidora…así que…que dices Mikoto… ¿podremos matarte de una forma pacifica? Y así te daremos el perdón y no se te recordara con tanto odio

Mikoto-O_o pero que…

Naruto-…esto ya es demasiado…Homura san…Koharu san…la edad enserio les esta haciendo mal…esta…despedidos…ya…ya largo de mi oficina

Homura-jajaja que patético…ya enserio…vamos a matar a los Uchiha de una vez…debes acabar con esta plaga de una vez por todas

Naruto-…O_O

Fugaku- ¿Qué tienen esos ancianos en contra de nosotros?

Naruto- no se ni me importa, yo estoy a cargo y no permitiré que algo así pase…la ultima vez, por su culpa, ocurrió todo eso…de la masacre Uchiha…no dejare que vuelva a pasar…

Koharu-hmp…no tengo la edad para discutir con un cabeza hueca como tu Naruto…pero te arrepentirás de esto

Naruto- si claro…ahora…fuera de mi oficina

-los ancianos salieron

Naruto-bien…ahora que este incidente de los ancianos ya paso…tengo que ver muy bien que va a pasar contigo Mikoto…y con el resto de los prisioneros…

Mikoto- créame lord Hokage…yo no merezco su perdón ni el de nadie…me da igual lo que decidan hacer conmigo…pero…sobre los ninjas de la serpiente…no todos son malos…kaiya, Riko, Riku, daichi, Kuroho, Juro, Daisuke…ellos no conocen otra vida, Kumiko san, Akito Yuki Oyuki y Natsuto…bueno…si no fuera por mi culpa ellos no estarían ahí…por favor a ellos…perdónelos…deles una oportunidad

Naruto- si a ellos les doy una oportunidad… ¿Por qué a ti no?

Mikoto-…por que ellos no sabían distinguir lo bueno de lo malo. Durante toda su vida su único objetivo fue servir a Orochimaru…ellos pensaban que eso era lo correcto…yo sabia que estaba mal lo que hacia y aun así lo hice

Naruto-sshhh yo soy el Hokage…yo decido…y he decidido darte una oportunidad…al igual que los prisioneros…claro que ellos estarán vigilados…

Sasuke- Naruto…yo quiero encargarme de…vigilar a Daisuke…no te molesta verdad

Naruto. Je claro que no…llévalo a tu casa…trátalo como a un hijo si quieres

Sasuke- si…eso hare…

Mikoto-…

Minato-…Sasuke san…si no le molesta… ¿puedo hablar con Mikoto un momento?

Sasuke- hmp…5 minutos

-fuera de la torre Hokage

Minato-…

Mikoto- ¿y que pasa?

Minato-…bueno…ahora que toda esta tontería ah terminado…me preguntaba si tu…

Mikoto- Minato

Minato- déjame terminar…yo…siempre…es que U_U siempre te he querido…y…bueno…todo esto…yo ya te perdone…así que…

Mikoto-…pero…yo no te he pedido perdón…y no lo hare…no me arrepiento…de nada sirve arrepentirse, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Minato-…ahhh claro…eres una Uchiha n_n de todas formas…¿te gusta el nombre Kusina?

Mikoto-…si…es el de tu abuela ¿verdad?

Minato-…si…y también espero que sea el nombre de mi primera hija n_n

Mikoto-…hmp…eso no lo decides tu…lo decidirá la madre

Minato-…pues…yo la convenceré de que se llame kushina…

Mikoto-hmp…tan seguro de ti mismo como siempre…no has cambiado tanto sabes

Minato- jejeje…dime…tu…¿le pondrías Kushina a tu hija?

Mikoto-…si…es un lindo nombre y ella fue una gran mujer y ninja…¿Por qué no ponerle así?

Minato- bien…n_n

Mikoto-..¿Bien que?

Minato- acabo de convencer a la madre de que mi hija se llame kushina

Mikoto-…U/ / /U


	110. Chapter 110

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto**

Kumiko-…ese Hokage fue muy amable al darnos una oportunidad…

Kaiya- si n_n pero… ¿ahora que hacemos?

¿?-¿Kumiko?

Kumiko-…ahhh…Aki chan

Aki- TT_TT ven…aquí tengo una casa…claro vivo con Yuna, Saya, Nori y con dos jóvenes que nos acompañaron hasta aquí…

Kumiko- n-n esta bien…

Aki- preparare una habitación para ti

Kumiko- oh no…yo…

Aki- entonces dormirás conmigo…de todas formas ya no hay mas habitaciones

Kumiko-…bien…adiós –dijo a los demás ninjas

Kuroho-…bueno…Daisuke se quedara con los Uchiha

Daichi- si y tu te quedaras con los Inuzuka

Kuroho-ellos no han dicho nada…para ellos yo no soy de su familia

¿?- hey…Kuroho…

Kuroho-ahhh

¿?- n_n 'me recuerdas? Hana Inuzuka ven a vivir conmigo

Kuroho-…snif snif…esta bien n_n

Daichi-…y bien…Juro… ¿Qué paso con tu venganza y la de tus hermanos?

Juro- bueno…si matamos a alguno…al menos eso nos dijo Madara y Orochimaru…pero…Sasuke san nos dio una platica sobre lo malo de la venganza U_U ya lo olvidamos…

Daichi-… ¿y donde van a vivir?

Juro- bueno…podemos vivir en el bosque o rentar algún lugar pequeño hasta ahorrar lo suficiente para una casa decente

Daichi- buen plan…

Kaiya- ¿y tu que harás daichi?

Daichi- no lo se…la verdad no me importa, yo soy capaz de vivir por mi cuenta

Kaiya-…si…yo hare lo mismo que Juro…debo de buscar una casa linda para mis hijos

Riko- n_n

Riko- n_n

...

Mikoto-...

Minato- n_n

Sasuke- Mikoto...ven...vamos a casa

Mikoto-…si n_n luego terminamos de hablar Minato

Sasuke-… ¿Qué tanto te dijo ese niño?

Mikoto-nada importante

Daisuke-…ahhh ¿están seguros de que a Sakura san no le importara que me quede en su casa?

Sasuke- ¿Por qué lo dices? Eres mi hijo después de todo

Daisuke- pero no de Sakura san

Sasuke- mmm si…pero no te preocupes…Sakura es…una buena persona

Fugaku- si…además…los Uchiha deben de estar juntos…

Sasuke-…Mikoto… ¿piensas contarnos…a tu madre y a mí…lo que paso mientras estuviste con Orochimaru?

Mikoto-…no…

Sasuke-… ¿y tu Daisuke? ¿Nos dirás lo que hizo Mikoto?

Daisuke- no puedo…si Mikoto no quiere…

Sasuke- debes obedecer a tu padre…cuéntame sobre ella…en ese maldito lugar

Daisuke-pues…digamos que ella fue la luna de todos…

Fugaku-…mi hermanita fue una luna…

Daisuke- ella nos…ilumino a todos…dejémoslo así…

…

Naruto-…U_U

Hinata- n_n Naruto…ahora que todo esto termino he pensado…la aldea sigue en construcción…la economía va a bajar aun mas… ¿verdad?

Naruto- U_U si…pero…ahora con estos prisioneros pues…ellos nos ayudaran…Mikoto dice que son buenas personas en el fondo…dice que todos ellos fueron malos porque eran lo único que sabían hacer

Hinata- si…pero…esto es muy complicado U_U

Naruto- no te preocupes…yo soy el Hokage naranja de Konoha…todo saldrá bien…yo los guiare

Hiashi- padre…ahhh lord Hokage

Naruto-. ¿Qué pasa?

Hiashi-…los…aldeanos quieren hablarte…sobre Mikoto…

Naruto- ahhh si…U_U

Hiashi- están afuera…todos ellos

-…

Naruto-…ahhh aldeanos… ¿Qué quieren decirme? U_U

Aldeano- ¿Por qué dejo que esos traidores se queden aquí?

Aldeana- si…ellos no deben de estas aquí…solo nos traicionaran

Naruto- aggg…eso mismo decían de Sasuke…y él no nos traiciono…y estos ninjas tampoco lo harán, por que al igual que Sasuke…son buenas personas…Neji…quiero que todos estén aquí…ninjas aldeanos todos…debo de hablar con ellos

…

Ninja- yo no creo que esos ninjas deban de estar libres

Naruto- oh vamos…la mayoría son solo niños

Ninja- niños que mataron a varios de nuestros ninjas

Naruto- pero después nos ayudaron…debes darles una oportunidad…no sean tan torpes como para juzgarlos solo así…

Ninja- no queremos a esos…ni a Mikoto…ellos nos querían destruir

¿?- pero no por voluntad propia…los ninjas de la serpiente que están libres por Konoha, son los que yo sé que son buenos…

Ninja- ¿tu que sabes de personas buenas? Estuviste rodeada de personas buenas toda tu vida y aun así nos atacaste Mikoto

Mikoto-…hmp…ellos no saben otra cosa, ellos no tenían razón para vivir, Orochimaru se las dio, le debían todo a él, le creían todo, no es su culpa…y en cuanto a mi…pues sé que hice mal, pero déjenme decirles, esa serpiente me amenazo…dijo que si me unía a él no los mataría a ustedes pero si no me unía, mataría a todos los aldeanos y que lastimaría especial mente a mi familia…

Ninja-…

Mikoto yo se…que no debí creerle…pero era pequeña…y…tenia miedo…además…ustedes no fueron buenos conmigo…como sea…no me arrepiento…

Naruto- U_U'

Mikoto- es una tontería arrepentirse de lo que ya fue hecho…pero…aun así…espero me acepten…y si aun no me quieren…pueden sacarme de Konoha o matarme…pero…por favor…denles una oportunidad a estos nuevos ninjas, ellos están dispuestos a ayudar a Konoha…y…si pudieran decir…que…me…U_U…perdonan…eso…seria genial

Naruto-… ¿y que dicen? ¿Van a darles una oportunidad? Además… ¿saben lo mucho que debió costarle a Mikoto decir algo como eso?...y no me refiero al discurso…si no al pedirles perdón

Aldeana-…Mikoto…Uchiha… no te perdonamos…pero…apreciamos que recapacitaras y decidieras ayudarnos…y…si quieres nuestro perdón…tendrás que ganártelo…y…para esos ninjas…tendrán que ganar nuestra confianza…

…

Sasuke- U_U ahhh que bien…al menos espero que los aldeanos traten mejor a Mikoto que como me trataron a mi

Sakura- Mikoto sabrá soportarlo…a ella solo le importa lo que nosotros pensemos…y lo que Minato piense…así que…estará bien

Sasuke-... ¿porque le importaría lo que piense Minato?

Sakura-creo que ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces querido…y no te creo tan torpe como para no entenderme…

Sasuke-… ¿"tan" torpe?

Sakura- n_n

Mikoto-…madre…padre…yo…formalmente…quiero pedirles perdón

Sakura- oh hija no te preocupes…sabíamos que estabas amenazada…tu no eres mala…

Sasuke-si…no han nada que perdonar…y esos torpes aldeanos son de una mente cerrada…decir que no te perdonan…

Mikoto- no te preocupes padre…esta bien…con que ustedes me perdonen yo soy feliz…

Sasuke-…

Minato- hey…Mikoto

Sasuke- U_U otra vez…

Minato- n_n la gente te dará una oportunidad…después de todo…siguen teniendo un corazón…jejeje…

Mikoto-…

Minato-…U_U…

Sasuke-¬_¬

Minato-…n_n

Sasuke- ¬_¬

Minato- n_n

Sasuke- ¬_¬

Sakura- n_n'

Mikoto- por kami ¿Qué pasa? Alguien diga algo

Minato- ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia?

Sakura- ¿volver?

Sasuke- O.O…novia…

Minato- n_n ¿y bien?

Mikoto- O_o… ahhh

Sasuke- no…ella…tiene muchas cosas en que pensar antes de en un novio…es una tontería…tiene 15 años…no es una edad apropiada…además…mi hija no es tan tonta como para que le guste alguien como tu…claro…es normal que a ti te gusta mi hija…a cualquiera le gustaría mi hija…pero…a ella…necesitas ser muy especial…ella no…tu no…tu no eres tan bueno para ella…y ella no es tan tonta para estar contigo –dijo en tono nervioso

Mikoto-…padre…U_U…lo siento mucho…yo…soy mas torpe de lo que piensas…

Sasuke- O.O

Mikoto-…yo…no merezco a alguien como Minato…pero…si él quiere…

Minato- n_n claro que si

Naruto- hey… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se van a su casa? n_n

Sasuke- ¬_¬

Naruto-… ¿ahh? ¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke- TEME! Criaste a un pervertido

Naruto- O_o' ahhh

Sasuke-…

Sakura-…Mikoto acepto ser novia de Minato n_n ¿no es lindo?

Naruto- O_O…U_U ahhh

Minato- claro que es lindo Sakura san…pero…dígame su opinión… ¿verdad que Kushina seria un buen nombre para su nieta?

Sasuke- O_O…

Sakura- si…es lindo ese nombre

Naruto- TTuTT

Sasuke- O_O

Naruto-…Sasuke…

Sasuke-…tu…

-Sasuke (de algún lado) saco su espada y amenazo a Naruto

Naruto- ahhh…Sasuke…si los aldeanos te ven…dirán que quieres matar a su Hokage

Sasuke- eso es lo que quiero

Naruto-…los aldeanos te odiarían…odiarían a Mikoto

Sasuke-…no me importa lo que ellos piensen

Naruto- no es mi culpa que a tu hija le guste mi hijo

Sasuke- tsk…cállate…no es así…

Naruto- de todas formas…no es mi culpa…si quieres golpear…o matar a alguien debería ser a mi nato no a mi…

Minato- ¬¬ gracias padre

Sasuke- no puedo pelear contra un niño…seria injusto…además…sus actos son gracias al ejemplo que tu le das…pervertido

Mikoto- n_n

-Las parejas siguieron igual, todos los ninjas de la serpiente fueron aceptados poco a poco, la aldea fue reconstruida y su economía mejoro, los niños Hyuga, no tuvieron opción, Hana, se caso con Hiashi y Hanako con Hizashi, pero son felices…los Uchiha…bueno…Fugaku se dio cuenta de que Chieko si lo quería, y decidió darle una oportunidad, Daisuke continuo con Kuroho, aunque claro, los medios hermanos están muy bien vigilados por las respectivas familias de sus novias. Kabuto y Ryuji Vivian juntos, y ayudaban en el hospital. Kakashi mantenía una buena relación con su hijo Masao, Shiroko esta enamorada de Kirichi, pero a Sakumo le gusta Shiroko, aunque este no lo admitirá. Karura cada día se enamoraba mas de Maito, Asuma cada día ponía mas atención en su relación con Shizune, Tsunade era cada vez mas dulce con Kobu, Shibi seguía con Nori y Choza con Saya, Sei y Cho su relacion era cada vez mejor. Juro y sus hermanos olvidaron esa cosa de la venganza.

En cuanto a Mikoto y Minato…pues…que queda por decir…ambos grandes ninjas, no parecían novios, ellos continuaron con la misma relación amigo-enemigo de siempre, sus besos fueron tan pocos que so podían contar con las manos y sobrarían dedos. Naruto seguía con miedo de que Sasuke lo matara. Los aldeanos aceptaron a Mikoto y ella les demostró que merecía su perdón…

…y así… la paz reino en Konoha…

**- ¿fin?-**

Eso es la mas que puedo resumir, lo que pasara en un futuro cercano, pero, ya no puedo decir nada mas, este es el final que yo escribo, pero, si supieran cuantas cosas aun les esperan a estos personajes (cosas que no escribiré, ustedes se tendrán que imaginar) pero, este viaje aquí termina, me disculpo por no saber como hacer un mejor final, muchas gracias por leer mi primee fic TTuTT no puedo creer que termine…es posible que haya omito cosas…pero…es mi primer fic y creo que hice muchos personajes…al menos para mi fueron muchos…y es un poco (mucho) difícil para mi llevar un buen control, pero así se aprende n_n

Gracias a todos, en especial si terminaron todos los capítulos, por que se requiere mucha paciencia para leerlos todos…yo no podría XD así que…bueno…jejeje ¿adiós? ¿Hasta la próxima? ¿Hasta el epilogo? ¿Habrá un epilogo?


	111. epilogo

**El anime manga de Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Epilogo…**

-12 años después-

Mikoto- Hey…Kushina deja de molestar a tu hermano

Kushina-mmm solo estamos jugando…-ella es una niña de 7 años, usa una blusa naranja que parece la parte de arriba de un kimono, y un short blanco hasta la mitad de su pierna. Tiene el pelo rojo hasta la mitad de su espalda y tiene ojos negros, y es igual a su bisabuela-

Mikoto-…esa no es manera de jugar…

¿?- ella me estaba lastimando

Kushina- ohh ¿te da miedo tu hermana mayor Jiraiya?

Jiraiya- tu no me das miedo…el miedo no está en mi vocabulario…-el usaba un pantalón naranja holgado, tenía pelo rubio y ojos Hyuga, es el hermano gemelo de Kushina (gemelos **NO** idénticos)

Kushina- pero está en tus ojos…el miedo…témeme jajaja

¿? Pueden dejar de pelear…no tiene sentido…

Kushina- somos ninjas…es lo que hacemos…Itachi

Itachi- si…pero no deben pelear entre ustedes…-él es igual que Itachi, pero con ojos azules, usaba la misma ropa que Sasuke cuando era niño, tiene 5 años

Kushina-…mmm…cuando seas un ninja lo entenderás

Minato- n_n ¿no son lindos? –le dijo a Mikoto-

Mikoto- por supuesto que son lindos…son mis hijos

Minato- ¬_¬

Mikoto-…ahh claro…tú también ayudaste

Minato-…hmp

¿?- hey…hermano

Minato- Hiashi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hiashi- traje a mis hijos…

Minato-…ahh claro…tuyos y de Hana

Hiashi-…exacto…

Kushina-…hey…queridos primos…vengan a jugar

¿?- ¿puedo padre?

Hiashi-…claro que puedes Naruto

Naruto-arigatou- el, solo se parece a Naruto en el nombre, él es y se viste como un auténtico Hyuga, tiene 11 años

Kushina- Hanabi, Hinata vengan también, vamos

Hanabi- hai –ella tiene pelo rubio y ojos Hyuga, y usaba un kimono, tiene 9 años

Hinata-…creo…que ir a jugar contigo sería peligroso-ella es igual a Hinata

Kushina- ohh lo dices solo por el brazo que te rompiste…pero eso fue hace dos años…ya supéralo n_n

¿?- Mikoto… ¿puedes cuidar a mis hijos?

Mikoto-no puedo…pero si quieres ellos pueden jugar con mis hijos…se cuidaran entre ellos Fugaku

Fugaku-…bien…Shikamaru…Sasuke…Sakura

Shikamaru-…padre eso no sería una buena idea –él se viste como Shikamaru de niño, tiene pelo negro y ojos verdes, tiene 10 años

Kushina-… ¿Por qué siempre dicen eso?

Sasuke- no tengas miedo hermano…es nuestra prima…no nos lastima a propósito –es igual a Sasuke-.-

Sakura-…pero…la verdad da miedo –es igual a Sakura -_-

Fugaku-...bien…ahh esperen a sus primos…pronto vendrán pronto

Mikoto- ¿Daisuke también vendrá? Me alegra

Daisuke- y a mí me alegra que te alegre porque ya estoy aquí n_n

Mikoto- n_n

Kuroho- hola Mikoto n_n

Mikoto- hola n_n

Kuroho- Eiji, Tsume vayan a jugar con sus primos

Eiji-ahhh ¿con Kushina? – él es un típico Inuzuka

Kushina- ¬_¬ cobardes

Tsume- yo no soy cobarde...yo si quiero jugar contigo –ella tiene pelo negro y ojos cafés

Kushina- pues vamos n_n

¿?- no…ya no hay tiempo para que jueguen…lo siento pero debemos irnos ya

Kushina- pero…abuelo Sasuke

Sasuke- pequeña…tu abuelo Naruto nos está esperando…y no es bueno hacer esperar al Hokage

Kushina-está bien _

..

Hizashi- ahhh al fin llegan…

¿?-ohh no…ya llego Kushina…hay que tener cuidado

Kushina-…grrr…Tenten…prima querida –dijo con sarcasmo

Tenten- lo siento…pero no quiero lastimarme otra vez por culpa de tus peligrosos juegos- ella es igual a Tenten pero con los ojos Hyuga y tiene 11 años

¿?-…jejeje mi hermana mayor es una cobarde…los juegos de Kushina siempre son divertidos

Kushina- ja claro que lo son Neji

Neji- yo si voy a jugar contigo –él es igual a Neji, con la personalidad de Tenten

Hanako-…tengan cuidado

Naruto- ahhh hijos míos…n_n me alegra que hayan llegado…todos ya estábamos aquí…

Minato- papá siempre llegamos a tiempo

Mikoto- disculpe lord Hokage… ¿está aquí Sei?

Naruto- ahh si…él y sus hijos…

Mikoto- vamos Minato…debemos ir a saludar

Minato- ¿Por qué? No podemos simplemente ir a comer

Mikoto- no…vamos

Sei- hey… ¿Cómo están mis compañeros de equipo? …mis amigos

Minato- pues…tenemos hambre

Mikoto- estamos muy bien

Cho- hola n_n

Mikoto- hola n-n

Cho- Sai, Ino, vengan a jugar

Ino- si…vamos Sai…los juegos de Kushina siempre son divertidos- -es igual a Ino

Sai- T_T -es igual a Sai

Ino- Inoichi! Ven…

Inoichi- ¿Qué pasa?

Ino- Kushina ya llego…vamos a jugar con ella

Inoichi-…no se…si sea buena idea- él es como inoichi y es hijo de Asuma y de Shizune

¿?- hey… ¿ya llegaron Eiji y Tsume?

Mikoto- si sus primos están por ahí jugando

Hizashi- muchas gracias –él es el hijo de Kobu y de Tsunade, es un típico Hyuga

Kiba- vamos a jugar ya! –él es el segundo hijo de Kobu y de Tsunade

…

Kushina- bien…jejeje…les daré la oportunidad de decidir a qué quieren jugar

¿?-podemos jugar también

Kushina- ahh Shino…Ami…claro que pueden jugar…entre más mejor jeje

Shino- perfecto –es igual a Shino, es hijo de Shibi y de Nori

Ami- n_n –ella es igual a Nori y es la segunda hija de Shibi y de Nori

Shibi- mis primos vienen en camino…ellos también pueden jugar? n_n

Kushina- claro n_n

¿?- hey…vamos…yo quiero jugar

Kushina- Yuna n_n hola…

Shibi-… ¿Dónde está Chouji?

Yuna- está comiendo –ella es hija de Choza y de Saya igual que Chouji

Kushina- típico…hmp…bueno…ahora si estamos todos… ¿Qué quieren hacer?

Tsume- tú escoge el juego Kushina

Tenten- ¿acaso quieres morir tan joven?... ¿por qué no jugamos un simple juego de mesa?

Kushina- no…es raro reunirnos todos…así que debemos aprovechar cada minuto

Tsume- exacto…apúrate en escoger un juego

Jiraiya- jejeje está bien…pero antes de empezar a jugar…pues…bueno…ya saben…feliz navidad

Tsume- deja que tu hermana escoja el juego de una vez ¬_¬

Kushina- jejejeje…bien…jejejeje

…

Sasuke- ahhh siento que me estoy haciendo viejo…

-la primera generación (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Sai etc.) y la segunda generación (Minato, Mikoto, Sei, Cho etc.) estaban sentados en una gran mesa comiendo pavo

Kakashi- hmp…no sabes de lo que hablas

Naruto- no…esta generación nunca será vieja Sasuke

Sakura- es verdad n_n

Hinata-…n_n

Sai- nosotros…al igual que todos envejeceremos…y después moriremos

Naruto- yo no…yo moriré peleando…no podría morir de anciano en una cama…solo sería feliz muriendo en el campo de batalla

Sasuke- exacto…esa es una manera digna de morir…yo también quiero morir así

Sakura- ahh no eso no… ¿Qué tal si mueres en tu próxima misión? Estarías feliz de dejar a tus hijos y a tus nietos así…sin su padre y sin su abuelo

Mikoto- es verdad madre…pero aun así…somos ninjas…es la manera más honorable de morir

Minato- ¿entonces tú también dejarías a tus hijos solos?

Mikoto- se quedarían contigo…honestamente…no soy tan buena madre

Naruto- no digas eso

Sei- Mikoto…cuando éramos niños en el mismo equipo, siempre cuidabas de nosotros

Shizune- eres una gran madre has cuidado muy bien a tus tres hijos

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM MMMMMMMM!

Sasuke- ¿Qué fue eso?

Naruto- ¿de dónde vino esa explosión?

Hinata- oh no…vino de donde están los niños…

…

Kushina-…

Tsume-…

Neji-…

Tenten-…

Itachi-…

Jiraiya-…ahhh

Kushina- no…no digas nada…

...-todos tenían la cara y sus ropas mancadas de negro, gracias a la explosión

Sasuke- ¿Qué paso?

Mikoto-…

Minato-… ¿Qué…fue lo que exploto?

Jiraiya- fue culpa de Kushina

Tenten-si…ella y sus juegos raros…

Sakura (Jr.)-si y también fue que…ella uso jutsus raros…y les dijo a los que saben que también usaran otros jutsus

Kushina-…

Tsunade- una niña es la más traviesa de la aldea, su hermano la delata en vez de defenderla y su otro hermano no hace nada aggg

Jiraiya- pero

Tsunade- nada…tu deber es defender a tus hermanos…

Itachi-… ¿Por qué me regaña a mí por no hacer nada?

Mikoto- tú también deberías proteger a tu hermana

Kushina-…

Tsunade- arrgggg tienes razón Mikoto…no eres buena madre…tus hijos están malcriados

Mikoto-…no…tsk

Tsunade- tu misma lo dijiste

Mikoto- no te permito que hables así de mis hijos…si Kushina es traviesa es su problema…no dejes que tus hijos se junten con ella y ya…y lo que haga o no Itachi no es tu problema tampoco y en cuanto a Jiraiya…en el tienes razón…no debes delatar a tu hermana…a menos que sea algo muy delicado

Kushina- ¿entonces no estas enojada?

Mikoto- estoy furiosa…pero por más que trato de controlarte simplemente no puedo…así que mi deber ahora será tratar de educarte lo mejor posible para que no lastimes tanto a los que están a tu alrededor

Kushina- n_n

Minato-… ¿alguien está seriamente lastimado?

Naruto (Jr.)- no…fue más el puro susto…no pasa nada

Naruto- bien…ahora…límpiense y vayamos a comer…es navidad…debemos estar juntos…

Kushina- hai

…

Minato- ahhh hoy cene demasiado

Mikoto- siempre lo haces, deberías estar acostumbrado

Minato- n_n

Mikoto-… ¿Qué pasa?

Minato- ¿pensaste que todo esto terminaría así?

Mikoto- ¿a qué te refieres?

Minato-…tú y yo casados con hijos, nuestros padres empiezan a tener canas…

Mikoto- hmp…el tiempo…paso muy rápido…cuando menos lo espere…Kushina será la mejor ninja y estará casada y con hijos

Minato- O_O falta mucho para eso

Mikoto-…hace un minuto…mi padre decía lo mismo

Minato- no quiero pensar en la boda de Kushina…es muy joven y nadie la merece

Mikoto- n_n espero que ella no sea tan torpe como yo lo fui

Minato-… ¿ahh?

Mikoto- escogiendo esposo…espero no tenga mi mal gusto

Minato-¬_¬ ¿de qué hablas? Tú me amas

Mikoto- n_n

Minato- vamos…dilo…te amo

Mikoto-…

Minato- Mikoto…te amo

Mikoto-si…yo también

Minato- no…tienes que decirlo

Mikoto-…

Minato- te amo

Mikoto-…

Kushina-AHHHHHHHHHH

Mikoto- KUSHINA

-los dos salieron corriendo de su habitación

Mikoto- ¿Qué paso?

Minato- Kushina no está…

Mikoto- la ventana está abierta

Minato-…byakugan

Mikoto- sharingan…Minato ¿puedes verla?

Minato. Si pero están lejos

Mikoto- ¿y que esperamos? –dijo para después salir por la ventana seguida de su esposo

Jiraiya- ¿Qué paso?

Itachi-…mmm al parecer se llevaron a Kushina…

Jiraiya- tenemos que ir por ella…

Itachi- mamá y papá ya fueron…sería muy peligroso y tonto ir nosotros

Jiraiya- pero…es nuestra hermana

Itachi-…ahhh si yo voy…bueno…no se mucho sobre ser un ninja pero…tienes razón…debo proteger a mi hermana

…

Mikoto- ¿todavía la vez?

Minato- si…pero debemos apurarnos…

…grrr

Minato- no te preocupes…la recuperaremos

…

Itachi- esto es torpe…no podemos hacer nada…

Jiraiya- basta…activa tu byakugan

Itachi. ¿Por qué? El sharingan es mejor

Jiraiya- pero tenemos que verla…yo solo vea a nuestros padres…quiere decir que Mikoto está lejos…tenemos que ir más rápido

Itachi- solo seremos un problema para nuestros padres

Jiraiya- ¿desde cuando eres tan negativo?

…

Minato- Mikoto, entraron a una cueva

Mikoto- pues a la cueva iremos ¿está muy lejos?

Minato- no…

Mikoto- creo que ya la veo

…

Minato- malditos bastardos…-dijo al entrar a la cueva y ver a Kushina amarrada e inconsciente en medio de varios ninjas con su cara cubierta

¿?- ¿Qué pasa Minato? ¿Te molesta que tomáramos prestada a tu hija?

Minato-… ¿Quiénes son?

Mikoto-… ¿acaso los conozco? Se me hacen conocidos…

¿?-jejejeje…

Mikoto- O_O

¿?-mi nombre es Hiro y mi padre es Orochimaru

Minato- O_O

Mikoto- por kami U_U

Hiro- todos nosotros…somos hijos de Orochimaru

Mikoto- te refieres…biológicamente

Hiro- si…antes de que ese Kabuto lo traicionara…nosotros fuimos "creados" de hecho…Ryuji fue un conejillo de indias jejeje

Mikoto-… ¿Cuántos de ustedes hay?

Hiro- ¿Qué te hace creer que te diré exactamente cuántos hermanos somos?

Mikoto-… ¿acaso eres un mentiroso?

Hiro- hmp…solo somos nosotros…nadie más solo somos 13

Mikoto-¿Qué quieren con mi hija?

Hiro-ella…es muy fuerte…tiene el sharingan…queremos que…libere a nuestro padre…

Mikoto-…que mal…que todos ustedes tengan que morir aquí…

Hiro- hmp…

-los hijos de Orochimaru lanzaron serpientes, Mikoto las quemo, y así empezó el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no vieron que uno se quedó con Kushina

¿?- niña…despierta…debes despertar…vamos

Kushina-…mmm...que… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy amarrada? Maldito suéltame ya

¿?- mis hermanos te secuestraron, mi nombre es Kano estas en una cueva y lo siento…no puedo soltarte

Kushina-¿Por qué no? Vamos Kano…

Kano-…lo siento

Kushina-…mmm…tienes miedo…se ve en tus…raros ojos…

Kano-…tengo los ojos de mi padre…- tiene pelo negro, corto, sus ojos son iguales a los de Orochimaru pero no es tan pálido como el

Kushina-…lo siento Kano…no conozco a tu padre

Kano- mi padre es Orochimaru

Kushina-…he oído mucho sobre el…pero escucha…no tienes que ser como el…ahora…si me sueltas…tal vez mis padres se apiaden de tus hermanos y no los maten

Kano- por mi pueden matarlos…ellos solo se preocupan por mí en cuestión de mi entrenamiento ninja…no creo que un hermano trate así a su hermano menor

Kushina-…pues yo soy una hermana mayor…y la verdad no trato TAN bien a mis hermanos…pero…los quiero…daría mi vida por ellos

Kano- si…mis hermanos no harían eso

Hiro- KANO! Ven y ayúdanos pequeño dios de las aguas (es lo que Kano significa)

Kano-…

Kushina-…desátame…demuestra que eres mejor persona...

Kano-…

Mikoto- Kushina!

Minato- aggg estas malditas serpientes…

Jiraiya- padre!

Mikoto-O_O Jiraiya, Itachi ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Jiraiya- queríamos ayudar…

Mikoto- regresen…

Itachi-no…debemos proteger a nuestra hermana

Minato- Itachi cuidado!

-uno de los hijos de Orochimaru lanzo una serpiente a Itachi, y antes de que Mikoto o Minato pudieran reaccionar para matar a la serpiente, una bola de fuego mato a la serpiente

Itachi- Kushina!

Kushina- sé que no te gusta mucho las serpientes hermanito

-y así la familia completa peleo contra 12 de los hijos de Orochimaru, obviamente, después de una gran pelea (que por falta de conocimientos narrativos no sé cómo describir XD) la familia Uzumaki-Uchiha venció y tomo a los 13 como prisioneros

Kushina-…

Kano-…

Hiro-…Kano… ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste? Por tu culpa estamos así

Minato- hmp…aunque ese niño hubiera peleado el final de la batalla hubiera sido el mismo ¿Cuántos años puede tener? ¿9?

Hiro- hmp…no creí que alguien como tu subestimaría el poder de un niño…tiene 7…pero el poder de nuestro pequeño dios del agua es incomparable…no sé qué le paso…desde que nació ha sido entrenado para pelear hasta el final y matar a cuantos pueda

Kushina-…mmm…

-en Konoha

Naruto-…AHHHHHHHHHH ¿LOS HIJOS DE OROCHIMARU?

Minato- lo se…pero es verdad…

Naruto-…tenemos que encarcelarlos rápido

Minato- claro…

Kushina-…no…

Minato- hija…

Kushina-…quiero hablar con el abuelo…con lord Hokage a solas por un momento –dijo mientras tomaba a su abuelo de la mano y lo llevaba a otra habitación

Minato-… ¿pero que acaba de pasar?  
>Mikoto- hmp ¿sigues siendo un idiota verdad?<p>

Minato-…

…

Ninja- lord Hokage ¿Qué hago con los prisioneros?

Naruto- enciérrelos…menos a ese niño

Kano-…

Minato- ¿pero…?

Naruto- mi nieta me dijo que ese niño la desato…y que no peleo…yo creo que merece una oportunidad

Mikoto-…si… ¿Dónde vivirá?

Naruto-…no lo se

Kushina- ¿puede quedarse con nosotros?

Mikoto-…

Minato-…ahhh

Mikoto-claro…por que no…yo sabré cuidar de ese niño para que no crezca odio en su corazón…eso sería peligroso…

Minato-…

…al día siguiente

Kano-…ahh

Kushina-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ir a la academia?

Kano- no es eso…es que…me preguntaba… ¿ahora eres mi hermana?

Kushina- hmp…mis padres aceptaron darte un hogar y cuidarte, no quiere decir que te adoptaron…pero…si quieres ser mi hermano…primero debemos der amigos…y después…si nuestra a mistad progresa…podre llamarte hermano

Kano- bien…puedo vivir con eso…n_n

Kushina-…n/ / /n

Kano- n/ / /n

Minato- Kushina, Kano, apresúrense o llegaran tarde a la academia

Mikoto-…n_n

Minato- ¿Qué pasa?

Mikoto-…tu y yo…básicamente…el primer indicio de… "lo nuestro"…fue…bueno…

Minato- ¿ahh?

Mikoto- recuerdas…un niño y una niña que…se sonrojaban…

Minato-…ahhh si…tú y yo solíamos sonrojarnos mucho

Mikoto-…n_n

Minato-…ahhh…no me digas que… ¿tú crees que ellos? No…no creo que…U_U

Mikoto-…yo creo que si…ellos…n_n

Minato-…ahhh… kami sama…mi pequeña está dando sus primeros pasos en cuando al amor…tiene 7 años…bueno…lo nuestro jeje…técnicamente empezó a esa edad… ¿Qué clase de final es este?

Mikoto-…ohh querido…esto no es un final…

Minato-…

Mikoto- por cierto…te amo…

Minato-n/ / /n

**-FIN-**

**Ya acabe…ahora si…jejeje :') mi primer fic TTuTT TERMINADO con todo y epilogo de nuevo ARIGATOU **


End file.
